


Underfell Undertale

by amartin22



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Sexual Assult, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Horror, Murder, Named Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 41
Words: 198,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amartin22/pseuds/amartin22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: This is Underhell. A human king has taken the throne and rules the Underground with blood. You're a grown woman being thrown into the aftermath and only by making friends with a few monsters will you understand who the real ones are.</p><p>Story Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zP_ZAczJwmQ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Muffled Cries

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: As mentioned before, only Mature audiences only! There is cursing, violence, and sexual content. And once again feel free to leave comments or questions and I will try to address all of them. Thank you for your time and enjoy!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/amartin22stuff

“Frisk, age 5, has been missing for two days now and the search continues to broaden as more parties join in to find her before its too late. Last known location of the little girl was at a campground near Mt. Ebott. Anyone and everyone with any additional information please contact—“

You cut off the tv by pressing the power button. Three minutes before you have to leave for school and you still haven’t found that last missing sock. You search under the couch and found nothing but empty candy wrappers and countless amounts of pennies that have fallen out of your pocket. Even after lifting the couch cushion, there were no spare socks laying around. You grumbled curse words to yourself as you continue the search to the bedroom.

A loud honk was heard outside. “Aww man, I don’t have time for this shit,” you thought. You quickly grabbed the only dirty sock you could find in the mess you call a room and then threw on your shoes before heading out the door. Sam was waiting outside in an old rusty ford truck with the biggest dumb smile on her face. 

“You missed out last night Charlie,” she nudged. “There was a guy there asking for you but I told him you were working, even though you were sleeping.”

“Don’t sass me Sam, I was up late preparing for my finals. You know I can’t continue going to school with a C average. They’ll cut my scholarships if that happens.” You fold your hands into your face and rub your temples gently. “I just wish I could run away, and take a break from the real world,” you quietly spoke to yourself.

The ride to school was short, but thankfully quiet. Sam didn’t mention anything else because your face said you had enough to deal with. 

The classroom you had first today was quiet and empty even though there was only 10 minutes before class started. You took the seat closest to the window and looked outside at the school’s greenhouse. It was abandoned and lonely with a few tattered holes on the top screen that allowed some early sunlight to seep through. Shortly after gazing you let your mind wander. You imagined yourself having supernatural powers like time travel and you imagined what you’d do with that power. Then you shook your head because any time travel would logically be too risky. No matter how big or small you might change something in the past, you can’t possibly fathom what affects it might hold in the future. There were too many variables to consider. Would you accidentally erase someone’s existence? Would you simply bare whiteness to important historical events? Or would you only go back to your earlier time line and change last minute decisions?

More students entered the room and filled the seats. There were no assigned seats in the class but everyone kept sitting in the same seats they did at the beginning of the semester. It was weird because high school made us do that and I guess it mentally stuck because I’m always worried I’m sitting in someone’s unassigned assigned seat. A large man sat in front of her in his basketball jersey and you scoffed to yourself. “Why can’t this guy sit somewhere else that’s not directly in front of a short person,” you whispered. The professor rushed in the classroom with less than a minute to eight and threw his papers on the front messy desk.  


“Everyone quiet down and hush up while I pass around the last exams you took last week. I will hand them facedown but give them back before you leave today.” His voice was stern and hardly forgiving if you weren’t in his good graces. At least he knew how to teach, regardless of the type of person he was. He passed you your exam without making direct eye contact. A sharp inhale and slow exhale helped you calm your nerves. Calculus was a really tough class but you know you tried your best. You lifted the paper and saw the 42/100 written in blood red on the front. Your eyes almost watered, but you hid them back because it’s not your fault. There’s no shame in trying your best, you’ll just have to try harder on the finals. You zoned out the rest of the day because of the unsatisfactory grade and tried your best to think of anything other than school.

Sam drove you home and left you be the whole ride until the truck pulled to your driveway.

“That bad huh,” she asked. You didn’t even bother to reply but felt guilty the longer you hesitated. You got out and closed the passenger door. “See you later Charlie.” You budged a grin from your face as she drove off. Your smile dissipated after Sam look away. 

When you entered home, the smell of dirty dishes and spoiled clothing filled the air. You immediately regretted shoving off chores. You forgot to get quarters again for the laundry mat and you still needed soap to do dishes. You suddenly felt guilt and depression overwhelm you. “What’s the point of trying so hard? We live and die alone right? Why am I so worked up after a bad grade when someday it won’t matter? You reached in the fridge for the milk and checked the expiration date, it expires tomorrow. After twisting the cap you drank what you could before the brain freeze kicked in and then wiped the milk stain from your lips and fell onto the couch before shortly passing out.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You’re still passed out as the tv continues to play the news. 

“Here on your local News Channel 6 is the latest update on the little girl Frisk. Just minutes ago she was found in an abandoned barn house located 6 miles away from the park. The medics have checked and verified that she is fine but more on that later, now on to other news—“Your head jolted up as you awoke to find the news channel still playing after you forgot to turn it off. You looked around for the remote but couldn’t find it. You rubbed your eyes and manually turned it off by feeling the back for the bumps that would be buttons. 

As the screen turned off, your eyes adjusted slowly to the dark figures that represented the furniture in your living room. You navigated to the front door and made sure the door was locked, and for one last safety measure, you looked out the window to see if anyone was outside.

Nothing but an open expanse of dark trees and tall weeds were in your front yard. You lived in a small one bedroom house just outside of town so there really shouldn’t be anyone out there. You wondered if that poor little girl was ever found. You flicked on the front porch light but then quickly turned it off. Something caught your eye. A flicker of light was swaying in the distance. Its pattern suggested it was someone maybe holding a flashlight.

“It could be someone looking for that poor little girl. I should at least let them know I haven’t seen her around.” You grabbed your jacket and threw on pajama pants that were quite fuzzy and slipped on tennis shoes without socks. It’s not like a stranger would care.

The front door squeaked as you tried to quietly close it and lock it. There was no other sound around other than your breath and the wind whistling through the tree branches. Peaceful but eerie. You could still see the small flashlight further into the woods and it looked like it was traveling uphill. You grunted because you didn’t expect to have to travel this far up. The hike shortened your breath but the cool night air was pleasant because it cooled the sweat that beaded from your forehead. After reaching the top, the light was gone. The only visible light left was from your front porch more than a mile away. You could only see it by being on the top of the hill. 

A large branch cracked from behind and you jumped. You looked around but couldn’t see or find any movement that wasn’t a swaying tree branch. Another sound emerged from the woods, hard to tell where it was coming from. You closed your eyes and focused on that sound alone. Was someone crying? You gripped your cell phone and turned to a blank screen to maximize the brightness from it. By using the phone screen, you could somewhat follow that crying noise without tripping over roots and twigs. You were scared shitless being in these dark woods alone. But if there was a chance that little girl was here, you couldn’t live with yourself knowing she’d die looking for someone in these woods. The crying stopped after several minutes of walking. You halted, and tried to hone on the noise again but heard nothing. 

“Damn it,” you did a turn and looked around. No girl, just woods. You got even more scared in the silence but you needed to speak up or risk losing not just her but your own way out too. “Hello,” you shouted as loud as you could. “Please speak up, I can’t see you.” A good long minute of silence passed and you felt sadness and anxiety build.

“Hello?” A small voice resonated to your right. “Who’s there?”

“I’m Charlie, I live nearby but are you the little girl they’ve been looking for?” Another moment of silence passed but you kept walking in the direction you heard the voice.

“What? No, wait, are you a human?”

“What?!” You took another step and fell.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You couldn’t tell how long it was before you woke up again. Thank god it was just a dream. You didn’t open your eyes but instead took a deep breath. Instead of smelling dirty socks or dishes, there was a sweet odor. You opened your eyes and bright yellow flowers clouded your vision as you lay face down in a bed of them.  


After sitting up right you looked confused at your surroundings. Small yellow petals covered the floor around you. The only light was emitted from the hole you fell through. Your head ached and you had to rub it carefully. “Hello?” You calmly spoke, hoping nobody or nothing was in here with you. You checked your phone but no signal was available to make a call. 

“Are you going to hurt me too?” You froze, something was behind you. You were scared to look back but knew there was no use ignoring something so close. Slowly you turned to see the person whose voice matched the crying from last night. But it wasn’t a person. A small and rather beautiful golden flower was rooted in the ground. It stood out from the rest by being taller and moving more fluidly. 

“Where did you go,” you asked. Suddenly the textured skin on the flower moved and created more facial features that resembled a humanly appearance. 

“You’re not from here…..are you?” It spoke. You jumped back as fast as you could and kept scooting back to the edge of the light about 10 feet away. You didn’t speak. “It’s okay, I know I look strange but you really shouldn’t be here. They’ll kill you if they find you down here.”  
___________________________________________________------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flower noticed you weren’t going to say anything so it continued. 

“I feel like we’ve meet before, but I honestly don’t recall ever seeing you before.” Still no response, your hands shook from the bizarre situation in front of you. There wasn’t anything to say. The flower took your lack of responses for an excuse to keep going.

“You should be finding a way back, or stay here with me dear.” The flower almost took a different tone of the sudden. “Don’t you have any idea where you are?” You shook your head and the flower then frowned and sighed. “I guess I’ll start from the beginning.”

A few hours passed as you sat upon golden flowers, whose soft fragrance calmed your nerves. The flower did it’s best to summarize past events. A human fell down here ages ago. They didn’t have any memory of their past life or even their name. The royal Dreemurr family took the kid in and raised them with their own child Asriel. About a few years later the kid started having nightmares and did terrible things. It originally started with the human child killing another monster kid and they claimed it was only in self-defense. An uproar broke out shortly after that and the royal family did all they could to calm their furious subjects. It didn’t hold after the kid set fire to a whole school. A whole lot of young innocent lives were lost that day. 

The flower shuddered as it continued. The royal family couldn’t save the child anymore, so they attempted to flee the castle with the child and escape to the surface. They didn’t make it. The family stopped at a small house in the ruins to make the final preparations. There the family was found dead in the home. The mob checked inside and saw that Asgore was stabbed and Toriel was nowhere to be found. The kid’s bedroom was set fire before they got there. Someone shouted that they found a trail of blood leading to the flower bed where you stood but there was no body or dust for that matter.  


You took all of it in in horror. This is bad. The flower saw your depressed face and almost felt bad for spilling all this information so quickly but it was beneficial to your survival to understand the situation.

“That’s not it either. Shortly after not being able to find the kid they panicked. Everyone was enraged they couldn’t find the kid or Turiol. Long story short the kid,” flower hesitated, “or should I say king now, lives in the castle and rules our people.”

“What the heck,” you shouted. “I don’t wanted to be stuck down here with a serial killer or enraged monsters.” You looked at the flower. “Why didn’t anyone stop that kid?”

“You think we haven’t tried! Why would you assume we wanted this?” The flower used the leaves on its branches as arms and pulled closer to you. You moved slightly back but didn’t actually feel threatened by this flower. “That kid has some kind of weird power. Something that we can’t fight against or beat.” You pondered what she could of meant by power. “There’s only one person who knows what we're up against but he’s elsewhere now.” The flower looked sad at the mentioning of it’s friend. 

“It’s just me here alone, I can’t stand the violence or slaughter the King has inflicted on my people. He’s currently using family members and children as hostages if we don’t abide by his commands.”

You looked at the flower after it finished speaking. There was too much information to take in, but you needed to respond.

“I guess that’s why it’s unsafe to be here. Monster will probably kill me on the spot.” Flower nodded to confirm the statement.

“I apologize for earlier, I thought you were the human king when I first saw you.”

“None taken, especially after what you guys have been through.” You thought about your options and know you needed a way out. You started pacing back and forth but then Flower grabbed your arm and pulled itself around your neck by using its vines. You thought it was trying to choke and you almost ripped the vine off your neck.

“Shhh shhh shhh,” it warned. “Someone else is here.” You both paused and held your breath. It was probably best not to be in the brightest spot of the room so you moved closer into the darkness and hid around a column. 

“Yeah, I thought I heard something around here.” Someone approached the flower bed and looked around. It was a lady with blue skin and gills across her neck. She almost looked like a fish but somehow more human. You looked at Flower for any help. She told you to hush and let them pass. The fish person then formed a long jagged spear from their hands and stabbed the petals. “Stupid flowers! Everything nice in this world is dead thanks to that damn human!”

“Will you shut up Undyne! There may still be intruders around.” From the shadows came another individual but as they emerged, the light shined right through parts of them. A skeleton! You gasped but quickly covered your mouth to prevent any other noise. He wore a black tunic that spiked around his shoulders with a ragged red cape flowing behind. His outfit included red gloves and boots that matched in color. It almost appeared he trying real hard to look badass. It was slightly amusing but you watched them pass beyond the ruins and into the forest nearby. 

“Quick before they come back!” 

“I don’t know where to go.”

“Follow that path, but quietly.” Flower pointed to the small dusty path on the opposite side of the room. You walked while carefully avoiding any twigs or dry leaves that might cause unwanted noise. After about 20 minutes of walking, the path stopped in front of a small house. The door was left open and you push inside. The door gave an awful squeak as you turned the hinges. It opened to a decent size living room but everything was covered in vast amounts of dust and dirt. No one has been here for a long time. You entered the kitchen to look for supplies and only found a knife next to several blood stains. Wait, no, that can’t be. You looked at Flower who was wrapped around your neck but it was covering its eyes since you entered the house. 

“Flower, what’s wrong?” 

“Please hurry Charlie, I don’t want to be in this house. Too many bad memories.” You almost knew this was the house from the story but you didn’t want to dig up anymore bad memories for Flower. The hallway in the middle of the home was narrow and dark but you went to the first door on the left. After turning the handle, it opened to the outside. 

“Huh?” You were going to ask Flower something about what was here but then realized that the door didn’t always lead to outside but rather a another bedroom. There were scorch marks all along the walls that surrounded the door and parts the floor that didn’t already give way. Flower still refused to open it’s eyes. “Hey Flower, let’s leave. Where should I go next?”

"Just make your way back to the front door and we’ll take a different path from there.” It shivered as it spoke, clearly upset about coming to this house. You didn’t respond but instead gently rubbed the flower to ease it’s nerves. The kind gesture allowed Flower to rest along your shoulder.  
The door was still wide open and the wind blew more leaves inside. You reached for the door but it slammed shut on its own. You jumped and flower twisted its head in several directions to spot the one responsible for this. You didn’t see anyone in the house but then heard a low chuckle. Up on a ledge was another person who glared down at both of you. 

“Please, just let us go.” Flower begged. “We’re just trying to leave this place, and not cause you or anyone trouble.” Another loud chuckle was heard. The deep voice echoed throughout the house. Only a red eye glowed from this individual’s socket. The individual jumped down and almost cracked the wooden floors below.

“You’ve got no right to speak!” He shouted. Flower retreated behind you. Who was this dick? “You lead a human here. A human!” 

“Fuck off!” You shouted. A huge boney hand grabbed your throat and slammed you against the front door. You choked as his grip tightened.  


“Come that by me again human.” His face was now inches from you as his hand still held you up to the door. He was the same type of skeleton you saw before but this one was different. This one was shorter and bigger than his thin friend. He wore a ripped black coat with a white furry collar but his attire matched the other skeleton. You couldn’t speak or even attempt to respond. His red eye burned brighter in rage after eyeing you from top to bottom, apparently your little friend had disappeared. You couldn’t escape his grasp and was terrified of what he was doing so close to you, it was creepy the way he stared. A long red tongue then escaped his mouth and slide slowly across your neck. 

“Shit, he’s going to fucking eat me alive,” you mentally screamed. Your arms were already trying to pry from his grip but then you used his arm as leverage and you lifted your legs off the ground. He took no mind since his attention was still on your neck. While shifting all your weight to your thighs you kicked his rib cage as hard as you could. A few ribs cracked under the pressure and he fell to the ground holding his chest. 

“Sick fuck!” You kick him again on the ribs and raced out the door. You felt bad for leaving Flower but there wasn’t any time to turn back.  
You chest burned after minutes of sprinting but you needed to stop and at least gain your bearings. “Okay,” you deeply inhaled but your chest hurt as you expanded your lungs, ”Okay, I need to know where to go.” You were too winded to keep running and it was still dark in these woods. You went to the tallest tree and grabbed a low branch and pulled yourself up. “Damn it, I can’t catch my breath.” You had to keep climbing. The next branch wasn’t that high up but to be sure you didn’t fall, you grabbed two branches at once and ascended to the top. 

There were a couple of dimly lit houses in the distance. A bridge separated the small town from your current position. And it was snowing? This place is so weird. You almost started to climb down but then heard voices again. You waited and held the trunk so that your weight wouldn’t put pressure on the branch you stood on.

“Oh no!” You heard whimpering and saw Flower running as fast as it could with its vines that somewhat stumbled. There were footsteps heard all around you now. 

“Your friend really did a number on my brother Sans. Tell us where that damn human is Flower!” The tall skeleton from earlier was closing in on Flower.

“This punk won’t give up the human Papyrus,” Undyne hissed. She held a spear and closed the same distance on the opposite side of Flower. Flower cried to itself and held up its leaf hands to cover its face.

“That…….HUMAN!” Sans yelled. He emerged from the back of Flower and coughed up a little bit of yellow blood. He glared down at Flower and his bright red eye basked a red glow in the dark. “Listen pal, my ribs are killing me and I’m ‘bout to take a little bit of my anger out on you if you don’t confess. Where is she?” Flower cowered down and shook terribly. 

“You can only blame yourself for what’s about to happen.” Undyne lifted her spear magically in the air and pointed it at your friend.  
This is a shit storm.

“Stop! Stop okay,” you yelled. Everyone’s face turned up including Flowers. Intense fear was in it’s eyes. “Just let Flower go, I’m coming down.” You carefully climbed down and landed on your feet. You could feel Sans’s eye burning into your back but you knew better to face him right now. Instead, you lowered your hand and offered it to Flower. Your friend climbed up your arm and wrapped securely around your neck. Sans opened his mouth full of sharp teeth.

“You're going to pay for what---”

You completely ignored him talking and sprinted between Undyne and Papyrus.

“Are you fucking kidding me!” You could hear him shouting curses and felt almost proud of your very stupid plan. It worked didn’t it?


	2. Spooky Skeletons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, please leave comments or suggestions so I that I can get a good feel on the story. But otherwise please enjoy.

Your shoes crunched into the freshly fallen snow as you continued to race downhill. The temperature dropped considerably since you lost them and your feet were starting to sting from the cold. I knew I should have worn socks. Flower was fastened to your neck and arms while it kept looking behind to see if Sans or the others were close.

“I don’t see anyone following us Charlie, maybe we should stop.”

“Are you kidding me, Flower?” You fretted. “I’m sorry but did they, or did they not...try to kill you!?” Everything muscle in your body was screaming to stop.

“Something’s not right, we should stop. I know Undyne and Papyrus, they would have caught up by now, yet no one is following us.” You slowed the pace considerably and started a fast walk instead. The bridge was now less than a block away but your path was still covered in thick snow. Your legs itched terribly from the cold but it wasn’t wise to stop. There was no shelter nearby and that bridge was the only passage to a possible safe haven. 

“Okay,” you began a walk to slow your breathing. “We can’t stop but I’ll slow down. Just keep an eye out for anyone behind us.” Flower patted you on the back. You turned your head to see what it wanted. “What’s up?” Flowers eyes were still glued to the forests.

“I....I wanted to thank you. Back there you could have kept your mouth shut but you instead saved me.” The apology sound very sincere and almost sad.

“Your welcome.” A smile managed to sneak its way onto your mouth. “It’d be a shame if someone were to hurt a flower as pretty as yourself.” Flower blushed but you couldn’t tell since they were on your back. “But what I really want to know is why you didn’t turn me in. I’m just a damn dirty ape….uh I mean human. But technically I guess that counts too.” Flower stretched in front of you far enough so you could see each other's face.

“An ape?” Flower was surprised. 

“Yup, as far as species go, were evolved apes.”

“That’s .....well....I don’t what to make of it. I just assumed humans were always humans.”

“So did a lot of other people for a long time until science and years of findings suggested otherwise. A lot of people didn’t want to believe we evolved from apes but it’s just the way organisms adapt to their surrounds, they evolve.”

“That’s very fascinating! Humans are very complicated creatures.” You shrugged at its response. 

“I guess, if you say so Flower.”

Flower’s vines wrapped around your chest and it relieved some tension from your sore arms and neck. Your hands were unfortunately white and numb from the cold. The vines that covered your torso were warm at least.

“Hey, flower.”

“Huh, yes, what is it?” 

“Would you care if I used your vines to warm my hands?” Flower studied your face for a moment but then coiled two of its vines into your hands. The vines felt like soft warm velvet. You grabbed them and your hands slowly melted into the sweet warmth. You made a genuine smile and Flower’s face beamed with appreciation. 

A low chuckle echoed from behind you, back inside the forest. Both of you crouched down and knew it was time to go and the bridge was only 20 feet away.  
You took off running but then a red sneaker leaned into your path from a nearby tree and you face planted into the snow. The chuckle now came from directly above. 

A hand grabbed the back of your jacket and lifted you five feet off the ground. It turned you to face it. Sans eyed you from inches away, but he wasn’t pissed off. His face actually suggested he was enjoying this. Sick bastard.

“Listen kiddo, you’ve had a good run. Just call it quits.” You spat in his face and watch the spit slide down his cheekbone. Rather than smack you against anything, he opened his mouth again. The excessive blood-red tongue traveled to your spit on his cheek and delightfully licked it off before returning into his gaping mouth. You stuck out your tongue in disgust but he laughed.

“You're pretty fucked up you know.” You tried to look composed as if you're the one handling the situation well but he gave you a look that called you adorable. Sans dropped you and you took off towards the bridge. 

“Why did he let me go?”

“I doesn’t matter Charlie, keep running,” Flower urged. You reached the bridge but then halted momentarily. It was covered in ice and one careless movement could slip you into oblivion. You looked back.

“What the hell, where he’d go,” you questioned. Flower noticed he disappeared but shook its head. 

“Like I said, doesn't matter, we should hurry.” You frowned at the heights but then kneeled down. 

“What are you doing?”

“Just hush for a moment, I’m trying to concentrate.” You grabbed in between each plank and crawled across the bridge as fast as you could. You only focused ahead and didn’t look back or down, the fear of falling would screw your concentration. The end of the bridge was almost there but then you heard another chuckle.

“God dammit,” you bickered out loud because this shit was getting old. You looked down for a second to push yourself off the ground but then stood up right in front of Sans. He grinned as you sighed in defeat. 

“I told you to give up,” he reached for the hooded part of the jacket but you ducked and tumbled around him. “Kid I can do this all day.” You looked back at his stupid smug face before facing forward.

“Fuck!” You slammed right into Sans who, somehow, was in front of you. The soft snow cushioned your butt as you fell.  


He never bothered to reach for you again. You could hardly breathe from all the running and the frigid air didn’t help. He just slid his boney fingers into his coat pockets and looked at you curiously.

“Come on kid, what’s it going to be?” He opened his arms as if expecting an embrace. “I’ll even let you hit me once, if it’ll make you feel better,” he snickered.  


You were wheezing from the shortness of breath and waved your arms around. “Nuh uh, no way. I’m not going to touch you and besides, I would have won if you hadn’t cheated.” That remark made him upset.

“Cheated?” He was agitated. “You broke three of my fucking ribs and you want to judge me?”

“You had it coming you stupid pile of bones.” That was embarrassing, you couldn't come up with a better comeback. “You were willing to hurt your own kind, a fucking flower for christ’s sake, just to maybe know where I was. Flower didn’t even know where—.“

“We would never hurt our own, unlike you humans. We used Flower to draw you out peacefully.”

“Yeah well...,” you were running out of lines, “you shouldn’t have tried to strangle me.

“You were being rude first, by interrupting my conversation with Flower.”

“Oh, well aren't you just so mature,” you said sarcastically. He looked more annoyed than angry and didn’t budge from his current position. You stood and scraped the snow off your pants and then shivered there in the snow. Flower tried to cover most of your body but you patted it on the head to show you appreciate the little help and held its vines close. Sans saw you helping each other but it didn’t faze him.

“I don’t have anything to apologize to a human for. But in case you were too slow to figure it out, I don’t plan on killing you yet.” You were so confused. 

“Then make up your damn mind. I going to die if we stay here and you sure as hell aren't the welcoming type so I don’t see us exactly ‘hanging out’.” You stood there staring at Sans for at least thirty seconds that felt forever in the cold wind.

“There’s someone who wants to see you. And whether you like it or not, he wants to see you….alive.” You and Flower looked at each other.

“Who’s him?” You both spoke in unison. Sans turned to you and then Flower.

“Listen, I’m tired of bickering and I know we hate each other’s guts,” he looked at your shivering legs, “but you can either freeze to death or come with me.” You look past him towards the nearby lights of another home. Sans tilted his head to block your view. “Or I can let you go, sure, let you go and be free to run into a town of monsters. You’ll be killed the second you step foot into town.” He tried to show concern for the human but it almost disgusted him. “If I leave you here—“

“I’ll be dead where I stand, right?” Your phrase caught him off guard but he nodded.  
Your feet ached from standing and the tenderness on your fingers and face was unbearable. 

“If I go, you must promise me you’ll make sure nothing bad happens to Flower.” Flower tried to protest.

“I can’t make promises anymore kid,” he interrupted. He scratched his head in mid thought.“But I’ll do my best.”

“Fine, but there’s another problem.” He raised the bone above his eye and it acted as an eyebrow.

“And what’s that?”

“I ....I can’t move my legs.” Sans paused for a few seconds and then chuckled again, that annoyed you as you stared down at your frozen thighs.  
It’s not fair. Once again you did the best you could but you still failed. You looked up at Sans and he was already right up on you again. 

“Don’t get any perverted ideas you spooky skeleton,” you warned. He opened his arms again and embraced you in a massive blanket of warmth. How did this skeleton produce heat? Or was it just the coat he was wearing? 

You awkwardly stood there accepting his warmth. You were afraid to make the situation weirder by asking how long this hug was going to be. He lowered his head to see your face in the cocoon he made for you. 

“Why are you always so close to my face?” His smile turn into an awful grin.

“Hold on,” he warned. 

“What!” You suddenly felt nothing and it was pitch black. Your senses were dead and you couldn’t feel any part of your body. You were completely devoid of all of your senses. You tried to grab onto sans in the dark but you couldn’t feel your hands and you started to freak out.

You almost fell onto your ass when your senses came back but then felt Sans still holding your back. You were somewhere completely different. It looked like the inside of a normal house with dirty socks lying around everywhere. 

“Flower are you okay?” Flower didn’t look too good and you were about to throw up. You tilted your head up at Sans who was just staring at you again. What is with him? 

“You can let go Sans,” you calmly added. He started to sweat from embarrassment but didn’t let go.

The front door to the house opened.

“I sure hope Sans isn’t screwing around with that human, what a bonehead,” Papyrus joked as he pushed the door open all the way. He nearly choked when he saw you and Sans together. Undyne ran inside afterwards and stared at Papyrus enraged face. Then she saw Sans still awkwardly holding you and burst out laughing. 

“Oh my god..,” there were tears in her eyes from laughing too hard, “you were right on the money Pap.” Sans dropped you on your butt and Undyne continued to wipe the tears from her face. You stood up and saw Papyrus face still angry at the two of you.

“What did I do?” You sounded accused. Papyrus directed his anger to Sans who wasn’t there anymore but then you heard a slammed door upstairs. 

“Sans! Get down here.” There was no response from Sans upstairs. 

You just stood there looking like a moron with yet another pissed off skeleton staring you down. 

“Great........,” you muttered to Flower.


	3. Obsessed

Papyrus was standing in the living room with his arms crossed. His scowl was only directed at you. He bent over low enough to be face to face and raised a bony eyebrow.

“Did you and my brother…..do anything?” He was trying to carefully phrase what he meant.

Dear god…is he seriously asking me this? You wanted to rebuke but then threw up all over Papyrus. The slim covered all of his tattered clothes and dripped down onto his boots. At least I feel a little bit better. You were lightheaded.

Papyrus’s face was livid. He then took in a deep long breath.

“OH…..MY…..GOD….,” he shouted so loud Sans would have to be deaf not to overhear. “Sans! You human barfed on me! Come down stairs and clean this up right now.” No response.

You looked past Papyrus and noticed the front door, you tried to casually walk towards the exit. Undyne stood in your way and shook her head disapprovingly.

“Not a chance punk.”

“Well, it couldn’t hurt to try.” You shrugged. She ignored you and grinned at Papyrus who was now thoroughly washing his gloves and tunic in the kitchen sink. You couldn’t tell if it was the dirty sock aroma, Papyrus’s question, or Sans’s trip that made you sick. It was likely a combination of all three.

“Undyne!”

“Wat up Pap.”

“Make that human take a shower and give her fresh clothes. This place stinks enough with Sans’s dirty socks lying everywhere.” Before you could protest, she grabbed your jacket and lifted you up off the ground, your feet dangled. 

“Why are you guys always lifting me? I have legs you Neanderthals.” Flower wrapped around your right arm and hid its face under your chin. Undyne faced Papyrus.  


“Pap, the only shower here is in Sans’s room.”

“So?” Papyrus wasn’t paying attention. Undyne cracked a wide smile.

“Do I have permission to barge in?”

“I don’t care what you do Undyne, just get her cleaned up.” She was holding you up with only one arm as she ran up the stairs.

“Woa, woa Undyne, take it easy.” You had to lift your legs up, otherwise they’d bump into the stairs. She ignored your plea and abruptly stopped in front of San’s room. She raised her left leg slowly up in the air about two feet away from the door. “Are you sure we should----,” Undyne interjected by kicking the door open so hard it slammed on the other side of the wall. 

Sans sat cross-legged on the floor surrounded by multiple large bags of mustard. He was previously cutting the edges of them and pouring the contents into plastic mustard bottles that littered the floor. When Undyne barged in, a mustard bag exploded. It's splattered contents made his room look like a crime scene. Sans didn’t know whether to be furious or embarrassed at the two ladies who busted his door wide open. He glared at you. What the hell? She’s got me dangling by my jacket but sure, I get the blame. 

You shook your head and pointed at Undyne, accusing her.

“Undyne, I’m going to ask you nicely once. Get out.” His was irritated. Sans stood up and tried to wipe away the mustard stains but only began smearing it everywhere on his coat.

“Deal with it short stack,” she blurted. “Pap told me she smells so I’m throwing her in the shower.”

He realized too late the mustard wasn’t going to come out. His jaws separated and his tongue began licking all the mustard off his hands. He then specifically looked at you while he kept savoring the taste on his hands. You knew exactly what he was doing and it made you uneasy.

“Whatever,” he dropped his hand and began unzipping his coat, “don’t touch my shit human.” Undyne headed to the bathroom but you felt the need to make one last comeback.

“You’re shit probably smells like smells like cat piss anyway.” He shot you very quick glare with his pulsing eye and Undyne pushed you inside.

She dropped you and your arms almost hit the sink.

“Welp, Sans’s room smells like shit so clean yourself and don’t make a mess, I’m out.” 

“Gee, thanks,” you wiped off the snow still on your pants as Undyne left the bathroom.

“Sans, make sure this human takes a long bath, she almost smells as bad as you.” You heard a lamp crash into a wall. Undyne laughed as she dodged it and ran out of the room. You stood in the doorway and looked at Sans disapprovingly.

“What?” He opened his arms and his hands glowed, daring you say something smart again. You just shook your head and closed the bathroom door with you inside. Flower slithered onto the sink and looked in the mirror. It made a frown but then looked back at you. You really had seen better days.

You were suddenly overwhelmed from the past few days and fell onto the toilet seat. There was a huge bruise around your neck and you hair was covered in a combination of small twigs, snow pellets, and dead leaf bits. You began to undress by carefully taking off your left running shoe. As you uncovered your left foot you noticed blisters all along the edges where the shoe rubbed against the skin.

“That looks very painful,” Flower was concerned.

“It’s not the worst blisters I’ve ever gotten, but yeah it sucks.” The right foot wasn’t in any better condition. You made hissing noises in sharp pain after both shoes were removed and set aside. You took off your soaked jacket and threw in front of the door. Water oozed from it and started to pool in the floor. Crap, I’ll clean it later. You started to slide off your sports bra but then turn to Flower. “Uhh, I don’t know how I feel about undressing in front of a flower. I mean, are you a dude....or a lady?” Flower just stared blankly at you and was surprised.

“Do you not trust me?” Flower looked hurt.

“What, I just didn’t want to undress in front of you if you were a kid, or a guy for that matter. I can’t tell by your voice. It’s kinda androgynous.”

“I’m an adult but I won’t look if you don’t want me to.”

“I’d appreciate it.” Flower turn to observe itself in the mirror.

The sports bra was easy to slide off and all that’s left were the pants and underwear. Even though the pants and underwear were soft, you carefully avoided coming into contact with the blisters as they were removed. Being naked was cold but taking off those soaked clothes felt amazing.

You popped your head past the curtains and looked at the tub, it wasn’t all that nice but at least there wasn’t mildew growing anywhere. You stepped in the cold empty tub and turned the knob perfectly between hot and cold to test the waters while crouching down.

“God, seriously sans?” There wasn’t any shampoo or conditioner in here, just two mustard bottles on the bathtub ledge.

The rushing water was slightly hotter than lukewarm. The perfect temperature. Your legs stretched as far as they could reach and you could finally feel a tingling sensation in your once numb toes.

“Ahhhhh....,” you groaned with pleasure. “This......is the shit.” Your body submerged into the water and let it sooth the sore muscles along your legs and back. Flower was looking underneath the door.

“Hey, I'm gonna go get something to eat in the kitchen.”

“Huh, okay Flower. Just don’t go too far, I’m still not too sure of these guys.” Flower jumped down and opened the door before closing it shut.

You almost dozed off in the bath but then heard the door click open, you couldn’t make out who entered the bathroom. They didn’t say anything. They just opened the cabinet, grabbed something, and started brushing their teeth.

“Hello?” You sat up. “Is that you Flower?” They wouldn’t answer and kept brushing. 

“Well, since you're ignoring me I’m going to assume you're the guy with the weird obsession with mustard.”

He stopped brushing his teeth, grabbed the shower curtain, and yanked it open. You barely covered your breasts and privates with one arm each before you were rudely exposed. Sans looked down at you with the toothbrush still in his mouth. He face wasn’t fazed by seeing you partially exposed. He took out the tooth brush out with one hand and pointed it at you.

“You, need to learn some manners,” he advised. You scoffed.

“I would smack that tooth brush out of your hand if I had an extra arm.” You were still spiteful towards him. He smiled broadly and took the shower curtain and wrapped it around the shower bar above you and went back to the sink to continue brushing.

“Oh come on,” you couldn’t move or risk him seeing you, “You're getting too much fun out of this aren't you?” He was still ignoring you. “At least make yourself useful and get me some clothes.”

He took the brush out of his mouth.

“I’ll think about it.”

He spit into the sink, placed the brush in the cabinet, and left the room with the bathroom door wide open. You couldn’t see him pass near the bedroom door but you also didn’t hear any noise for the past five minutes. Maybe he’s asleep? You quietly stepped out of the tub and tried to sneak to the door to close it. Your arm was touching the doorknob when Sans walked in. He was holding folded clothes and his surprised look told you he didn’t expect you to be out of the tub. You couldn’t even slam the door because Sans was standing in the way like a blooming idiot. His eyes drank in your curves and he appeared nervous. He doesn’t even have the decency to look away.

You aggressively grabbed the clothes from his hands and pushed him out of the doorway and slammed the door in his face. Getting flustered won’t help. Who cares if he saw you? 

“Do you have anything to say for yourself, or me for that matter,” you retorted, trying to keep composure.

“Yeah..that’s MY bathroom.” You swore under your breath and put on on the extra clothes that somehow fit you nicely. You were going to punch that smug grin off his face the next chance you got. You opened the door to the bedroom and saw that Sans was no longer there. The room was still a mess from the mustard massacre and you had to carefully tip-toe around the stains in the carpet. There was laughter coming from downstairs. Flower was waiting outside the room and noticed your aggravated face.

“You look flustered, what happened?”

“Nothing important, that much I can assure you.”

“They’re all downstairs and they want to speak with you. And I don’t think we need to fear them. I told you earlier that I knew them and I wasn’t lying. They’re good people, but they really don’t like you.”

“Oh boy, what gave that away.” Flower laughed at your remark but you shook your head at her. “It wasn’t even that funny Flower.” It’s heartfelt laughter somehow made you feel deeply happy.

The noisy stairs gave away your position and everyone stopped talking among each other and gazed at you.

“What shakin' sexy?” That came from Undyne who was still smirking from whatever her and Sans were previously talking about.

“I’d appreciate it if you all stayed out of my sex life,” you spoke sternly.

“That’s enough Undyne,” Papyrus scowled and then turned the attention to you. “Human, I think it’s best we talked to you. There’s much to discuss.” You nodded in agreement because anything’s better than looking at Sans’s smug face.


	4. Knights in Shining Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not just about happy times in Underfell but sometimes it's through trivial situations that we as individuals can bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Papyrus gestured to the empty seat between him and Sans. You sat down and didn’t acknowledge Sans who just snickered as you deliberately ignored him. Flower grabbed onto the table and pulled itself up and sat upon the ledge. 

“Now, believe it or not, we don’t really want you dead. Regardless of what my brother may of said.” Sans disregarded his brother. “We know your not the one who killed our people and enslaved our loved ones. But we still don’t trust you, and only our leader should decide your fate here in the underground.”

“Whoa there pal,” you held up your hands and made the letter T, “time out. I don’t see how that’s fair, I should be the one to decide what becomes of my life. I don’t even belong here.”

“Which is why we didn’t kill you immediately. Our leader and my bother Sans seem to think you may be of use to us.” You didn’t look at Sans for an explanation but felt the situation slipping out of your hands.

“Dammit your all crazy!” The chair was pushed back as you jolted up. “Jesus, I just fell into a fucking hole guys.” You stomped away from the table.

“Do you even know how’re your going to get back?” That comment made you stop in your tracks, Papyrus knew what to say. You turned back and noticed the three silently judging you.

“There’s only one way out sweetheart,” Sans joined in.

“And it ain't pretty either,” Undyne felt the need to chime in.

“So in other words....your not giving me a choice either way.” You clinched your hand into a fist. “Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?” You went back to the table and slammed your fist into it. “I wasn’t in the underground for two hours and you were already on my ass and threatened my life!” Flower held it's leaf hand over your fist and then you gently held it’s hand in yours. The others were looking away from you in guilt except for Papyrus who kept a serious face the entire time. 

“I know, but we’ve been through a lot of shit since that kid became king. You would understand our actions if you were in our shoes.” He got up from the table and grabbed a pot from a cabinet. “Just think about it, if you don’t want to take your chances with us, the door’s behind you.” He turned on the faucet and started to boil a pot of water on the stove. Undyne and Sans exited to the living room. You meditated by breathing in slow intervals and rubbed your temples to concentrate. Maybe Papyrus had every right to be stern with me. I haven’t exactly been a grateful guest. You looked up and noticed that Papyrus was wearing normal clothes, just black slacks and a nice dress shirt and it made your remember vomiting on him earlier. 

“I’m sorry about your costume.” He shot you a glare. 

“It’s not a costume, it’s my armor. And it’ll be fine once I wash it.” There was a pause between you two. “You humans have shit for stomachs.” You let out a low chuckle.

“Yeah, we kinda do.” You needed to rethink the steps to get home but these guys seemed to be the only ones who knew how. So far they meant no harm, but could you really trust them? Papyrus broke some pasta sticks into the water and stirred it occasionally and then grabbed a cooking book out of one of the cabinets and studied it carefully. You saw Undyne and Sans on the couch, watching some obnoxious television show. Flower was on top of the couch observing the television. That flower was the only real friend you had here. 

Papyrus started to drain the noodles and threw them back in the pot along with some sauce. He was trying to make sure it was evenly blended before adding shredded cheese. He didn’t mind you observing him. You were only paying attention to Papyrus until you noticed your mouth was watering. Crap, how long has it been since I’ve eaten?  


He separated the final product onto five differently designed plates and was taking his time setting the table. You observed him from just outside the kitchen and saw how he really enjoyed cooking and setting the room for a gathering. There was was a moment of peace in his eyes as he finished the final touchings. You were starving and made your slow approach to the table in apprehension. Papyrus pointed to the seat closest to the living room and you smiled back at him gratefully before sitting down. 

“Dig in,” he actually cracked a smile.

You lifted the fork to your face but was interrupted by a loud knocking on the front door. Papyrus jumped and the other two fell off the couch. Nobody moved a muscle and waited.

“Pap, did anyone follow you two here?” Sans looked a little terrified after hearing no response from his brother, and Undyne looked intense. You had a bad feeling in your stomach so you grabbed Flower and ran into Sans’s room. You looked around and couldn’t find anywhere to hide. Another loud knock was heard on the door but it sound like someone was slamming their fist against it. You panicked and ran into the kitchen and gave Papyrus a scared look. He nervously looked around then opened one of the bottom cabinet doors closest to the fridge and pushed both of you in. It was pitch black in there but you could care less in this situation. You cracked the cabinet door open a little to see. Sans got up and walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. He mouthed a word to Papyrus who suddenly looked more upset. Papyrus bent down and open your cabinet and whispered. 

“No matter what happens, don’t make a sound.” You both nodded but you didn’t plan on making noise anyway. He closed the door but you cracked it very slightly so you could see what was going on. Papyrus nodded to Undyne and then Sans who nodded back. Sans opened the front door.

“Hey, guys, how’s it going?” He spoke in a carefree but friendly tone. A large black fist punched Sans right in the skull, knocking him almost to the other side of the room and into a bookcase. Undyne jumped back and Papyrus held his footing in the kitchen but looked cautiously at his brother. Sans gave a thumbs up but you could almost see what looked like a grin on his face. Two monsters stepped through the door way in thick metal armor. They looked like knights in black metallic armor and you assumed the weird shape of their armor matched their real bodies. They both easily stood eight feet tall and weighed a ton with all that armor. They didn’t speak but the tallest one looked at Papyrus and Undyne who didn’t budge. One of the knights appeared to be the leader in charge judging from his stance and he pointed at Undyne.

“We heard rumors that a human was spotted outside of town near here,” the leader then grabbed the nearby television and threw it on the floor, shattering the screen. The other knight proceeded to check under the couch by lifting it and tossing it against the back wall. No one moved, Sans didn’t even bother getting up from the rubble but had a smug look on his face. You noticed his hands glowing slightly. The leader stepped into the kitchen while the other started to raid the other bedrooms. You could hear glass shattering and knew one of them was in the bathroom. The leader’s feet clanked he moved towards Papyrus. Papyrus face made that same scowl at their intruder. “Listen, don’t make this awkward. Were just here trying to protect our beloved Snowdin,” he chuckled.

“You don’t belong here knight,” Papyrus responded. The knight bashed Papyrus hard across the face and it unhinged his jaw. Pap fell onto his knees and tried to hold his jaw in place. Sans face wasn’t smiling anymore and you feared of what might be fixing to go down. Undyne was right behind that knight but didn’t then didn’t lift a finger unless Pap gave her the go. Pap held his hand up to protest her from doing anything and slowly stood. The other knight returned from searching the bedrooms. 

“I didn’t find a human, but I found these.” He lifted up soaked clothes that were laying on the bathroom floor. Oh crap, I fucked up. Papyrus eye’s widened and he glared at Sans who then focused on the clothes.

“Those are mine,” sans stood up from the rubble and pointed at his silly shirt, but the pants didn’t match anyone’s attire. Pap almost looked relieved. The leader walked around the island in the kitchen and looked at the upper cabinets one by one.

“Hey Papyrus...,” the leader was sliding his finger across the upper cabinets, “how many people are in here, excluding me and my friend.” 

“If your here to question my intelligence----,”

“Answer the question!” The knight slammed his fist into a lower counter top and smashed it into pieces. 

“Three, there are three of us excluding you and your friend, knight.” The leader then turned his attention to the table where the food was set.

“Then why dear friend....,” he gestured to the plates, “have you made food for five?” Undyne hands were twitching and Sans was creeping up on the smaller guy. Pap didn’t respond. “I just want to know where you hid that lovely human around here, this city doesn’t want her, and you could care less right?” The knight paused for Pap to respond. “No? Nothing to say?” He grabbed the door to one of the upper cabinets and opened the door, then the next one, and the next. He almost acted like it was a game of cat and mouse peeking into the doors and possibly finding a surprise inside. Fear made your heart burst so loud you were scared they would hear. The knight then turned his attention to the lower cabinets. 

“We didn’t made the plates for a human, they’re for you since we saw you two coming.”

“No....no....I don’t buy that Papyrus.” The knight continued checking the lower cabinets and he just opened the one next to yours. Thankfully there was a wall separating the individual cabinets on the inside. 

He grabbed your cabinet door and then Pap grabbed his shoulder. The leader tried to turn around but then was lifted by Papyrus who threw him down onto the floor. Seconds later Pap was pinning one arm and Undyne held down the other. They tried to keep him pinned down on the floor. The leader grappled Undyne with one hand and threw her across the kitchen into the living room. Undyne tumbled onto her feet and then formed a long pulsing blue spear in her hands. The knight got back up and held Papyrus’s neck in his hands squeezing tightly. She hesitated with the spear and looked at Pap who gave her a serious nod. Undyne then lunged towards the knight while his attention was focused on crushing Papyrus’s spine. After the spear punctured the knights torso, he fell to his knees and yelled for his partner. But the other knight was being pinned down by Sans who refused to let go of his grip. Everyone heard the leader gurgled through the helmet and could only assume he was choking on his own blood before he eventually fell back onto the kitchen floor twitching. 

You opened the cabinet door and stood up carefully. The other knight saw you appear from the last cabinet and he started laughing in a way that made everyone in the house uncomfortable. 

“Hahahaha......you guys fucked up. The King will burn down your house with you inside it and listen to your screams.” Sans had heard enough and twisted the knights helmet until you heard a loud crack and then saw a lifeless body drop on the floor. His face didn’t show any emotion after taking a life. Flower was turned away the whole time and was appearing to cover what could be it’s ears. Sans stood up and looked at your dirty pants on the floor and then at you.

“Next time clean up after your self you dumb shit.” That actually hurt since you couldn’t argue against the accusation. 

“This wasn’t her fault Sans!” Pap shouted back. Sans punched the wall next to him.

“How the hell is it not her fault! She the only reason the King’s goons were looking so close to home. They saw the different clothes in the bathroom, that shirt may of been mine but those pants didn’t belong to us and that fucker knew it!” He was clearly upset about something else and aggressively paced back and forth. “You!” He was glaring at Papyrus. “You almost lost your life to a fucking human Pap.....” He was almost tearing up but then stormed outside. 

You tapped Pap on the back who flinched but turned to see it was you. His jaw was partially cracked but he was able to pop it back in place after that last hit. 

“I’m sorry, I just hid in that cabinet. I could....I could of----,” you were almost crying. Pap admiringly patted you on the back and could only smile halfway due to the crack in his face.

“You did good human, you listen to my orders and you saved us some time to figure out how to approach them.”

“But it was a close call.” He smiled at Undyne who was just relieved it was over.

“Nah, we got ourselves a genuine royal guard over here," and pointed at Undyne.

“What?” Undyne burst out laughing, “Me? I quit ages ago, ever since King took over. As a matter of fact I’m a bit rusty and was pretty pissed off I let him throw me across the room like that. But years of training would never allow me to be defeated by those goons.” Pap looked back at you.

“See, we had it in the bag.” He was trying to smile more but then realized it was futile with the cracked jaw. The scowling face was now easier to make then smiling was. “What we need to do now is get you to the leader of our group and fast before more goons show up.” You turned to the front door.

“What about Sans?”

“Don’t worry about him, he’s just a sap, he’ll bounce back.” Papyrus was scavenging the cabinets for canned food and poured fresh water into plastic bottles. 

“Heads up Humie.” Undyne threw a backpack your way. It was already packed with camping supplies and warm clothes. “Go get dressed in those winter clothes, they should fit. It’s going to take 2 days to hike where we need to go, and it’s freezing outside as I’m sure you know." You nodded and then headed back to the bathroom in Sans’s room to change. You stopped at the door way because Sans was in his room still trying to wipe the mustard stains on his coat before wearing it snugly around his torso again. What could I possibly say?

“Hey,” Sans looked up at you with a frustrated face waiting to hear some stupid remark about his jacket, “thank you, for saving me back there, I mean it. Your guys are lifesavers.” Your face was very earnest, but he just shook his head and walked through the door way. He stopped just behind you so you could clearly hear him.

“Tell that to those monsters we killed.”


	5. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a mess. Now's the time to move out.

Snow continued falling outside of Snowdin, it was almost up to your knees now. Flower’s body was inside your thick coat and it’s head often popped out underneath your chin to periodically check on it’s surroundings. Papyrus led the group with Undyne close behind, then Sans, then you. You and Sans were further back than you wanted to be, you still felt guilty and wasn’t in the mood to deal with any threats or rude remarks after what happened earlier that day. “I’m sorry you guys had to kill them, it’s my fault you have blood on your hands,” you mentally apologized. Saying it out loud might imply that you were calling them killers and that’s not a subject you wanted to bring up. Chills that spread down your spine still gave you goose bumps when you remembered the emotionless face Sans had after he murdered that knight. You didn’t blame him, but that defiantly wasn’t the first or probably last time Sans would kill someone. You shoved that last thought out of your head to reduce the pessimistic attitude and grabbed a snack from your back pack. You gnawed on the granola bar that Undyne had previously supplied in your backpack. The first meal after what felt like days was more than welcomed to your stomach that churned. 

You weren’t paying attention in front of you until after you walked right into Sans and fell into the snow, almost completely buried. A hand grabbed the front of your coat and pulled you back to your feet. 

“Pay attention to your surroundings kid,” he released his grip.

“Why did you stop,” you asked. Sans didn’t answer but kept walking. Undyne and Papyrus were on top of a hill surveying the surroundings but weren’t pleased. You kept pace with Sans to meet the rest of the group. There was an intense conversation between the Papyrus and Undyne that resolved with Undyne running into the woods and Papyrus just shouting at her to get back. You couldn’t hear what was said. “What’s happening?” 

“I dunno, guess they had a little spat.” Sans slipped his left hand into his pocket and retrieved a mustard packet, he bit into it before sucking the contents dry.

“Do you know how long it’s supposed to be before we get to the next stopping point? My legs never really got a chance to heal.” Sans raised an eyebrow.

“You expect me to carry you or somethin’?”

“No, I’m just curious. It’s been hours since we took a break.” You were both next to Papyrus after the small trudge uphill. It brought back memories of home. 

“Pap, where’d Undyne go,” Sans asked. Papyrus just stood there in the snow staring off in the distance at some rising smoke far off. 

“We were about to make camp but then noticed that smoke in the distance. We were arguing about whether or not we should check it out,” informed Papyrus. “It could be some of King’s goons, which is why Undyne took off.” You wondered if every goon they ran into were as powerful as the last two.

“Why are they called goons,” you questioned.

“Soulless monsters are a more accurate description,” Flower added in while listening to the conversation. 

“Pssst, Flower,” Sans warned, “drop it.” Sans didn’t want flower to say anymore and you dropped the curious questions for now. 

“Should we be following Undyne,” you asked.

“Be my guest,” Papyrus began, “she’s the fastest runner, with an exception to San’s teleportation which still uses his energy.” Your eyes lit up and your face was beaming with amusement at Sans.

“I knew it! Back when you were trying to capture me and Flower. There’s no way you could run that fast.” Sans was insulted.

“First off I didn’t have to try very hard to capture you, you did a great job wearing yourself out. And second, how the hell would you know how fast I am at running?”

“Well,” you stared at his legs and he got upset.

“You did not just call me short.”

“Seriously Sans, your short like me, and you’d be in denial to think otherwise.”

“I’m nothing like you, and you don’t know me.” You detected attitude in Sans’s voice. 

“Sans, go cool off, and Human, go find firewood or something,” Papyrus ordered and motioned you two away with his hands. “Go play nice or something.” You both sneered at each other before turning away and heading into some nearby woods in opposite directions.

“And for the record,” you didn’t turn back but kept walking away, “the name’s Charlie.” There wasn’t any path to follow so you just walked to some trees nearby. 

“I think it’s best not to stray too far from them Charlie,” Flower cautioned. 

“Don’t worry friend, we won’t go too far, just far enough so I don’t have to listen to those two boneheads.” The snow was too deep and covered any possible twigs or branches on the ground. There wasn’t anyway to tell what was buried unless you shuffled your feet around and hoped it bumped into a fallen branch, but that would take too long and waste energy. You observed your surroundings for a good sturdy tree and began climbing. You grabbed each branch and gave it a firm shaking to test it before climbing up. Once you were near the top, you began breaking one by one weak branches and let them fall into the soft snow. It’d be easy to collect them later on the ground than to just keep holding them. You tried to break one near the top but it wouldn’t budge, only bent here or there but never cracked. “You just have to be difficult, don’t ya.” You were using too much force warping the branch on top that you didn’t pay attention to the other one you held onto for stability. It snapped under the pressure and your weight went with the momentum which was backwards. “Shit!” Your reflexes weren’t quick enough to grab onto anything else and all you could do was brace for impact. A sudden tug stopped you from completely falling backwards. Flower wrapped itself around the trunk and was desperately trying to hold on but a flower could only do so much. You quickly threw your weight forward and grabbed onto the truck and stabled yourself. “Thank you, that was close.” Flower unraveled itself from the tree and slithered underneath your coat and snugly wrapped around your stomach.

“If you fall, I fall too you know,” it mumbled underneath the coat. You thought it was about time to get down before you hurt yourself again. You jumped from the lowest branch and fell forward into the snow. There was snow all in your hair and you laughed from enjoyment but then a figure appeared in your peripheral. 

“If you not too busy acting like a kid, Papyrus says we need to head back,” Sans called. 

“Fine,” you lifted yourself up from the snow and shook off any still clinging on, “I think I got enough firewood anyhow.” You bundled the branches in your arms and hiked with Sans back to the group. Papyrus was discussing a heated topic with Undyne when you both arrived. 

“We need to do something Papyrus! They got civilians down there, even a few kids.”

“How many knights did you see though? How many knights Undyne.”

“That shouldn’t matter Papyrus, they need our help!”

“Undyne, how many knights were there!” A moment of silence passed and Undyne lowered her head.

“About 50,” she mumbled.

“Dammit Undyne,” Papyrus cursed. “You want us to waltz over there and get killed, because that’s what your saying right now.”

“Damn,” Sans agreed. “That is a lot of knights for just the five of us.”

“I can’t stand it!” Undyne jumped up and paced around the four of them. “We can’t just sit here, enjoying our camping trip knowing there are kids over there that look like they haven’t eaten for days.”

“Undyne,” Papyrus softly spoke. He stood up and placed a hand on Undyne’s shoulder. “I know where your coming from, trust me I do. But we must wait for the right opportunity to attack and that is not right now.” Undyne’s anger subsided and Papyrus knew he was getting through. He wrapped his arms around Undyne as she began to break down, crying in his embrace. She hugged him back and cried in his shoulder.

“I miss her so much Pap,” Undyne spoke trough sobs, “I don’t even know if she’s alive anymore.”

“Don’t think about that Undyne, we’ll find her, we will.” He patted her back encouragingly but was very depressed. This person was very dear to both of them.

Undyne successfully built a fire from the twigs and branches you brought and the sky started to display darker shades of blue that indicated it was getting dark. The cold started to seep its way into your coat and you shivered. No one spoke anymore after Undyne calmed down, they just sat around the fire and warmed themselves as they chewed into their granola bars and mustard packets. You felt sick to your stomach but not in a nauseous way, more like you felt like shit because there was nothing you could do to help Undyne feel better kind of way. Sans face was blank, he looked more board than anything. Papyrus was scowling as always and didn’t bother eating anything, he just stared blankly into the small burning fire. Undyne was just staring at her granola bar in silence. “This turned out to be some fantastic trip,” you sarcastically blurted in your mind. You threw more logs into the fire. At least you had Flower, who was actually sleeping inside your coat, snugging against your smooth stomach. Sans tapped you on the shoulder.

“Hey kid, come give me a hand with this,” he asked quietly. You nodded and walked with him over to one of the duffle bags, Sans started to pull out flexible metal poles and some kind of tarp. He was trying to look at the instructions that came with it but had a little trouble reading. He just threw the paper to the side and started to push the thin flexible poles though the holes in the tarp. It only took a quick glance before you knew he was trying to set up a tent. 

“Here,” you held out your hand, “give me that end of the pole after you slide it through.” You worked together to set up a medium size tent that could comfortably fit 4-6 people. After completed, Sans started to lay two sleeping bags down inside and transported some of the supplies inside so they wouldn’t get wet from the snow that melted on them. You just stood outside the door and got out of his way as he made several trips. He walked outside after finished setting up and went over to Papyrus. They conversed about something, Papyrus then nodded at his brother and turned his attention back to the fire. Sans stood in front of you.

“You should get some sleep, it’s going to get very cold tonight and we still have a long day tomorrow.” You acknowledged his request by nodding and walked inside the tent. You started to unzip your coat. Sans walked in after you and zipped up the door so cold air couldn’t get in. You felt awkward undressing in front of him but you only took off the coat, boots, and second pair of pants that kept the tights you were wearing dry. Sans sat down on the sleeping bag next to you and started to take off his shoes one by one before placing them in a nearby corner. You slid into the sleeping bag and had to be careful not to wake Flower who was peacefully sleeping around your torso now. The sleeping bag was cold and it was going to take a while before your body heat filled the bag. You laid there for five minutes before turning on your side away from Sans. You couldn’t sleep and your body heat was struggling to keep up with the cold air escaping the opening of the bag. You shivered there, teeth chattering. You were trying to keep your mind off the cold nipping at your nose and fingers but then the shivering stopped as you felt something warm covering you over the sleeping bag. Sans was laying his large coat over you and then scooted closer till you could feel his body from behind. He laid one of his arms over you and held you close. 

“Don’t get any perverted ideas you spooky human,” he chuckled under his breath. You were deeply smiling at his first true act of kindness. Maybe he wasn’t all bad. You drifted off as his warmth consumed you. 

A persistent rustling woke you up. You were facing one of the walls on the tent and couldn’t see behind but you then heard someone unzipping the door to the tent. You needed to see what was going on so you your carefully turned around and was once again inches away from Sans face. He looked peaceful while his arm was still around your waist. Thankfully he didn’t wake up. You used your arms to slide yourself carefully out of his grip and the sleeping bag at the same time. Now free, you carefully crawled around Sans and noticed Papyrus was on the other side of Sans but Undyne wasn’t there. You slowly unzipped the door to the tent and looked outside. Undyne was gathering some supplies in her back pack and she looked rushed. 

“Undyne,” you silently yelled. She looked at you and put a finger up to her face.

“Shhhhh,” she cautioned. 

“What are you doing,” you mouthed. 

“Stay there, I’ll be back before the morning.” The tone in her voice said she might be hiding something. 

“Wait, are you seriously going to that camp? Undyne, they’ll kill you.” She just stood there staring at your pitiful face, you actually cared about her well being. 

“I can’t just do nothing anymore Charlie.” She took off sprinting into the woods that was towards the direction of the camp.

“God dammit, nobody listens to me,” you cursed under your breath. You didn’t want to wake the others. You stood up and unraveled Flower from your waist and placed it on your sleeping bag. You silently dressed yourself by putting on the boots and extra pair of pants. After zipping up the coat, you unzipped the door more so you could get out.  
Someone grabbed your foot.

“What’re you doin kid?” Sans looked at you with a tired expression. 

“I’m going to help Undyne,” you shook your foot out of Sans’s grip, “I know I’m just some dumb human to you but Undyne’s right, I’m going to help her and try to make sure she doesn't get herself killed. Just go back to sleep.” You attempted to get out of the door but he grabbed your foot again. You looked back at him pissed off because he couldn’t take the hint. His was alive with excitement and grinning ear to ear. 

“I’m coming with you,” he lightheartedly whispered. “Just don’t wake my brother or he’ll kick both our asses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm the one writing this, but I almost cried when I wrote about Undyne breaking down.


	6. I Regret Nothing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blam Bitches!.....sorry, just wanted to say that because I wrote this shitastic piece today and needed to post it before continuing with the next chapter. By the way, this is the first time I'd recommend it but a friend showed me this song that inspired the chapter your about the read. Please listen to this during the duration of this chapter, I can assure you that you'll be filled with determination! The link is below (arrow pointing down)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJSmc19NSgI
> 
> P.S. I edited this while being really tired, please excuse any grammatical errors and things just sound off or funny.
> 
> Peace out! I'm going to bed.......*falls unconscious*

The night bitterly attacked your face as you ran along side Sans into the snow covered woods. There were no words exchanged between each other since you left the tent, but you never felt closer to him before. It was difficult to see anything other than trees and you often needed to jump over fallen logs buried in the snow. Sans easily kept pace with you but there was an overwhelming feeling that you were slowing him down.

“You can go on ahead if you want,” you rasped, “I don’t mind if you go faster. I’ll just follow your tracks.” Sans kept facing the same direction while running.

“I got a better idea.” In the middle of sprinting he grabbed you under your legs and proceeded to carry you bridal style. Your arms were wrapped around his neck to help keep balance. “Alright, now I’m going to need you to try to slide around and I’ll piggy back you the rest of the way.”

“Got it,” you acknowledged. It was difficult at first but Sans helped you around by grabbing one of your thighs from behind his back and pulling. After it succeed, you pulled your body as close to Sans’s as possible to reduce drag and the amount of friction he was received every time you body chaffed against his. His pace picked up considerably and the wind started to sting even worse than before, like tiny knives of cold jabbing your already flushed face. You ducked your head behind his and could feel the drastic change in speed as he picked up pace again. “Wow,” you whispered, trying not to sound too enchanted, but you whispered right into his ear on accident. 

“Still fast for a short guy don’t ya think?” Your too embarrassed to speak anymore and just hid behind the very man who just made you fluster. He just laughed and kept running swiftly through the trees almost as silent as the cold wind. 

You noticed a flicker of light ahead and before you could mention it, Sans slowed his pace. He was now jogging and you actually could hear him wheezing after the long sprint. He finally stopped at a nearby tree and you jumped off.

“Sorry, I should of just ran behind you.” He waved his hand to dismiss your apology.

“I’m,” he was still panting, “just a little out of shape.” He quickly gained composure and looked at the several arrangement of lights further ahead. “So, you got a plan at all?”

“We need to find Undyne first, she’s takes priority,” you ordered. He just nodded and crouched beside you as you made a perimeter around the camp. There were different noises surrounding the camp, some of them included crying, laughter, and the occasional sneeze. There was large conglomeration near this one area, a vast amount of knights were sitting around a huge bonfire eating roasted deer of some sort, Sans almost vomited at the sight. “What? What are they eating?”

“Its best you didn’t know, keep moving.” His comment made you uneasy but you continued around the campsite. It must of been 10 minutes of just circling the camp before you saw a massive cage near the back, far away from the majority of the knights. Inside the cage were deprived and starved monsters. You haven’t seen enough monsters to differentiate the adults from children but your heart ached. There were sullen looks from all of them and one smaller creature was wailing at another.

“Mom,” the kid sobbed, “I’m so hungry, please my stomach hurts.” The kid proceeded to hold his stomach and cry into its hands. The mother hunched over the child and tried to hush it the best she could but it was futile because a knight began walking towards the cage. 

“Shut that kid up before I do,” he threatened. He took out a knife and pointed it at the mom. “Just one more outburst and I’ll take the situation into my own hands.” The mother began sobbing and holding a hand over their child’s mouth. 

“Fucking assholes, all of them should be burning in hell.” You turned to Sans but he wasn’t in sight. “Sans? Fuck man, really? Where are you,” you whispered but heard nothing other than the chatter of some knights surrounding a small campfire. A snap of a twig echoed behind you and you started to shake. “Sans?” You walked near the tree where you thought the sound came from and was greeted with a direct punch in the face.

“Shit Charlie,” Undyne silently yelled. Suddenly Sans grappled Undyne from behind and out of reflex Undyne grabbed his shoulders and threw him over head into the snow. “Shit, you too Sans?”

“Your reflexes are sharp as always,” he sighed. He turned his head and noticed the blood coming from your nose. “Oh, crap Charlie sorry, I thought I would sneak behind whoever was following us.”

“Crap is right,” you softly barked and kicked him in the ribs but with not enough force to do damage, “next time warn me when your gonna disappear.”

“What the hell are you two doing here? Pap is going to fucking kill us you know that right,” Undyne reminded. 

“Were here to help,” you insisted. 

“Were here to make sure you don’t fuck up,” Sans joked and then got quick glares from both women. Undyne sighed and rubbed her head.

“Okay, lean in.” You and Sans followed orders and held your heads in a tiny circle. “Okay, we have approximately 30 prisoners locked in that cage. Asshole number one,” she pointed at the one who was threatening the kid earlier, “He’s going to get fed up with that kid sooner than later and take him out to the woods and kill him.” You let out a gasp but Undyne hushed you. “Let me finish, when he does that, I’ll knock him out and steal the keys to the cage. Your guy’s job is to take out asshole number 2 and 3.” 

“How’re we supposed---“ 

“Got it,” Sans replied. He gave you a look that said trust me, you shook your head.

“Got it Undyne,” you wondered what you were getting yourself into, “When do we begin?”

“I told you to shut the fuck up!” The same knight stomped over to the cage holding his knife firmly in one hand. As he unlocked the main door to the gate you could hear his mom wailing and desperately holding on to her child. There were multiple screams from her and other monsters when he entered the cage with the sword. “Back off, all of you!” He drop kicked the mother and she hit the other side of the cage before passing out on the floor. He gripped the kid monster by one of his arms and dragged him out of the cage. 

“Now! As soon as I leave you distract or get rid of the other two,” Undyne ordered. The knight started to drag the hysterical kid past some trees and you couldn’t see him very well when they passed over a hill but could still hear the child’s desperate screams. Undyne had left soon after they exited the cage. 

“We need a diversion,“ Sans suggested. 

“Okay, what’d you have in mind?” You questioned his methods and waited for a response. He instead gave you another awful grin. Sans took both of his hands out of his coat pockets and firmly grabbed one of your breasts with one and you ass with the other and squeezed. 

“What the hell Sans!” The other two knights overheard you. You slapped Sans across the face.

“Warn me next time you do that you son of bitch.” He was still wearing a smug grin.

“It worked though didn’t it?” The knights were approaching closer to a bush you were hiding behind. Their footsteps were clearly heard on the other side where you and sans were crouched. You gave him a look that jokingly said you going to kill him later but he moved closer to your face and stuck out his tongue playfully. You were awestruck when his eye began glowing red ever so close to your face, the light almost blinded you. “Watch this,” he joked. Near the guards, some cups near the smaller campfire lifted out of the sky and floated over their heads. When you thought he was just going to pour it, they instead were thrown into the woods far off in a different direction. 

“What’s that,” one asked.

“Why the hell would I know? Just go check it out dipshit,” the other replied. They proceeded to walk towards the same steps you took to get here. Sans then immediately jumped on the back of one and you charged into the other’s legs from behind, tripping him. Sans ripped off the knights helmet and threw it on the ground while the knight desperately tried to grab him from behind. The knight you tripped over fell face forward in the snow and his yells were muffled out in the snow. He tried to get up but you jumped on his helmet and sat on it, trying carefully to use all your weight against his one head. Sans was successfully holding his opponent in a choke hold and you could see his slow decent as the knight started to pass out. The knight you were sitting on grabbed you with one arm and shoved you to the ground next to him. He then got on top of you and proceeded to choke you with one hand and you groped your thigh with the other. “You fucked up bitch!” You couldn’t budge under his weight and you heard your back pop uncomfortably.

“Fuck you asshole! Eat a dick!” The knight on top raised an arm behind and formed a fist. Sans grabbed the guy’s helmet and pulled back with enough force that the knight was thrown off you. The helmet fell off in the process and Sans punched him right in the nose. Blood oozed out of a now deformed nose and the knight inhaled deeply, about to possibly shout for more troops. Sans grabbed his face and slammed his skull back into the ground, knocking him unconscious. He looked at your bloodied nose and bruised throat. You were so angry and scared you didn’t notice him hugging you, he was breathing heavily and you could feel his ribs through the coat.

“You did good kid, you did good.” He slid a hand down the back of your hair. You were about to cry from the distress but then saw one of the knights rise from the ground. He charged for you and Sans with a sword so quickly that there wasn’t time to move out of the way. You pushed Sans away just enough before the guy reached your position. 

“Sans,” you shouted. Why did you shout? It was too late to save yourself but you felt like it needed to be said.

There wasn’t enough time, not enough time to even feel the fear of what was about to happen. You only saw Sans’s distraught face as you pushed him away. The knife slide through the edge of your abdomen, cutting only two inches above the hip bone. The fresh blood soiled your pants and you covered your mouth before letting out a heartfelt cry. The guy realized he only grazed you and turned around quickly. He raised the sword with both hands up in the air above you. You started to black out but heard a loud crack. Next to you, the knight fell, blood spilling from a fresh head wound. Someone lifted you off the ground and held you in their arms. 

“Sans,” you whimpered. It was getting harder to hold on, but there was a very pissed off Papyrus firmly holding you.

“What the hell is wrong with you guys!” If there was ever a time you were terrified of Papyrus, it was now. “What the fuck Sans! Where’s Undyne!” 

“Pap, shut the fuck up before you alert them to our position,” Sans argued. The brothers sourly glared at each other. 

“We’ll talk about this later,” Papyrus scowled. You looked over at the cage, it was now empty but you couldn’t see Undyne or any of the prisoners anymore. “We need to leave now, before the other’s come, quickly,” Papyrus urged. He held you softly but made sure you didn’t move much while running, Sans kept pace effortlessly. Undyne jumped in front of you guys with a huge smile on her face. 

“Guys what’s up? Oh fuck, Charlie, what---,” Undyne was nervous looking at the blood now on Papyrus’s hands. 

“No time, keep up Undyne,” Papyrus ordered. 

“But you wouldn’t believe what—,”

“Undyne shut it! We need to get Charlie back to the camp so I can apply first aid.” She frowned while sprinting next to you and Sans. 

You were near the campsite when the group halted to an immediate stop. 

“Something’s not right, hold here,” Papyrus warned and the other’s followed orders. Papyrus carried you closer to the campsite, quietly crunching the soft snow. More footsteps were heard from your camp site and a large knight approached Papyrus from the shadows. 

“No!” You screamed. In the knight’s right hand was Flower shivering in fear and not sure what to do. The knight held its vines in a tight grip not allowing any chance to escape. 

“Flower! I’m so sorry,” you sobbed. Flower saw you in Papyrus’s arms and started to cry hysterically. The knight laughed under his helmet. 

“So you do know each other. That’s good to know.” He just kept laughing and then turned his attention to Papyrus.

“What do you want,” Papyrus spoke in a calm voice while glaring at what seemed to be the leader.

“Name’s Alpha, and don’t act fucking dumb Papyrus, exchange us the girl for this weed,” he held out the hand with Flower, “I think that’s a fair trade don’t you?”

“I think you have a sick sense of humor,” Papyrus answered, there was a long break in conversation between the two, “You have a deal.”

“What!” Undyne and Sans shouted in Unison. You looked at Papyrus scared to death, tears mixed the dried blood stains below your nose, he gave you a half smile. 

“Charlie,” he whispered in your ear, “do you trust me?” You didn’t respond but nodded slowly. He started walking towards the knight.

“Pap, come on bro,” Sans lifted up a hand and desperately tried to reach for you, “You can’t be serious.” 

“Come on Sans, your the one who’s joking,” he shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. “Why the hell would we ever care for such a heartless human, a disgrace to even look upon.” 

“My sentiments exactly,” Alpha calmly responded. 

“What the fuck Pap! Your my fucking brother! Do you even hear the words coming out of your mouth!”

“Sans..,”your voice trailed off but you noticed both of them stopped talking, your head was held back as you were just about to pass out, “it’s okay,” your voice was horse but you spoke tenderly“....it’s okay.” He bit what would be his lip and stepped back with Undyne who’s right hand had already formed a blue spear at the ready. Hands were shaking in anticipation from those two. Papyrus continued forward and the Alpha still had his hand extended by the time you two were in arm’s reach of each other.

“I don’t see what purpose you have in needing his human,” Papyrus continued, “especially if they’ll die before you make it to the kingdom.

“Orders were dead or alive, in case you're wondering. Dead’s just as good as alive,” Alpha snickered.

“Fair enough.” Papyrus gently laid you down into the snow. Flower jumped down once Alpha released his grip.

The knight laughed whole heartily as Flower wrapped it’s vines around the deep gash in your abdomen. There was a soft glow emanating from the vines and you felt instantly better. 

“It doesn't even matter anyway heroes,” Alpha shouted. There were more foot steps heard outside the campsite. More shuffling and clanking verified that there were more knights surrounding the camp sight. “Your all going to be dead by tonight anyhow.” Knights had the campsite surrounded, Sans and Undyne shifted closer to you and Papyrus, clearly not enjoying the way this was playing out. Papyrus looked back at Sans for a quick glance.

“Papyrus, watch out!” Undyne and Sans cried out. Papyrus looked back to face Alpha but was met with a punch that sent him flying. Alpha was laughing even more heavily, he was really enjoying himself.

“Sans, grab Charlie and get the hell out of here,” Papyrus commanded and then let out a horrid roar. His roar sent chills down your spine as well as the knights surrounding them. Sans disappeared and reappeared over you, worried glances from him made you nervous. Before he could grab you, Alpha had been prepared to attack and kicked him with massive force. Sans blocked most of it by crossing his arms but it sent him flying across the snow right on top of Papyrus. Papyrus caught Sans and then utter dread was in their eyes as you looked up and saw Alpha raising a sword above you. Oh....that....

There was more roaring from all around you but it wasn’t just knights anymore.“Oh, we fucked up royally this time guys,” Undyne snarled. More Knights poured around your position and surrounded your friends. Sans and Papyrus were running towards you in a futile attempt. You looked back up at Alpha steadily hovering a sword above where your heart should be.

“Any last words human? I never got the pleasure of murdering a human before.” 

“Neither have I, but let face it,” you let out a soft grin, “You’re nothing like me you piece of shit.” 

Great last words to live by right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ahhhhhh, am I right?"


	7. Resistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if I keep editing this chapter. There were some mistakes I needed to fix that I didn't notice before. Sorry for any confusion.
> 
> P.S. I added a link in the text below as you read, it's artwork that best described a character I was trying to mentally describe on paper. But this chapter was difficult to write for a few reasons, but none the less I really hope you enjoy it. ^_^ Until next chapter.

The aches in your legs and side abdomen made you sluggish. You looked up at the night sky as snow melted against your cheeks, leaving a sting. You lost feeling in your hands and feet since Papyrus laid you down. You knew your body wouldn’t be fast enough to roll away from this attack, so instead, you closed your eyes. 

You were ready to leave his hell and enter whatever else was in store. It didn’t matter what you thought anymore, but you really did regret leaving Flower behind. That almost motherly love was what you desperately needed in this world of hate and violence, but this world wasn’t really any different than the one above ground. Hate and Violence will always exist in any form it can dig it’s filthy claws into. 

You felt nothing, no fear, no love, no hope. You waited for death.

“Get up,” he commanded. Who was that?

Your heavy eyes opened and Alpha stood there frozen, holding on to his left arm that was just sliced clean off. The missing arm was writhing next to you, you flinched away. Alpha let out a roar, filled with blood lust and fear. It was cut short when a long metal sword pierced through Alpha’s chest piece.

He stood there, frozen in his eminent death. The knees buckled and he dropped almost on top of you but then a firm white hand grabbed his face and shoved his body roughly to the side. In his place stood a tall man with an elongated snout but delicate eyes. A massive burn scar covered his whole neck and possibly traveled further down but his black and white-trimmed leather armor was in the way to tell. His soft white fur shined in the fires now surrounding you, and there were horns that curved nicely in front of thick soft ears that draped down. The stance he had while towering the defeated giant was enough to give you chills. A born leader keeled down to you and held out his soft human like hand, he smiled gratefully at you.

http://41.media.tumblr.com/c42053bd863fb286fbd6c5fed97bb3e1/tumblr_nx1o500Tpi1rdbuigo1_1280.png (similar to one I’m describing but there should be burn marks all long the neck)

“Please, get up,” he asked in a calm, firm voice that was also deep. He still offered the hand.

“Who are you?” 

“So you never heard of me before,” he replied, actually surprised. “Either way, we should move quick,” he urgently requested. 

“Yes, but my friends,” you stopped responding and quickly looked around for the others. Undyne, Sans, and Papyrus were no longer in sight but all around you was a battlefield. Monsters were slaughtering the knights with a different variety of special powers. He saw you marvel at your surroundings.

“Yeah,” his deep voice carried on while observing the winning battle, “you typically get the upper hand when you have the element of surprise.” His eyes met yours again, “Which I assume, is greatly thanks to you and your friends for such an amazing performance.” You were starting to get worried. 

“Where are my friends? Sans, Pap, Undyne, I don’t see them anywhere.” You were checking frantically. He stood up and wiped his blade off with Aplha’s cloak.

“They safe, they’re actually battling some of the knights nearby, they didn’t run forward into the wave a knights when they saw me behind Alpha,” he stared at the dead body next to him and gave it a firm kick, “that monster really needed to die.”

You moved on all fours and proceed to stand. 

“Take it slow human, your in good hands now, just rest while we clean up here.” You actually shot him an angry glare.

“I was in good hands,” you voice was distraught, “I need to see him and know they’re okay.” You just took notice that you said ‘him’ and you knew exactly who you were thinking of. He helped you up and he came face to face with a beautiful flower. Flower took one good look at him and tears poured from its face and didn’t stop. 

“Something wrong with your friend here?” Flower jumped from you to clinged on to him, who took it as a surprise. “What is it? Am I bleeding,” he chuckled at the flower’s pitiful wails. You took the chance to stand up and test your wobbly legs. Flower wasn’t calming down but he paid it no mind. “Come on Human, we need to leave this battle to the professionals.”He knelled down in front of you, but facing away. “Get on,” he insisted. You didn’t really feel like there was any other option right now so you climbed on his back and firmly grabbed his shoulders. He took off from the campsite with Flower wrapped around his neck. “What going on with Flower,” you asked yourself silently. It was strange how Flower suddenly ignored you but it’s wasn’t at the top of the list of things to worry about, so you dropped it for now.

He gripped your legs tightly and carefully dodged between lunges and fights between the two forces. Different hues and colors flashed past your eyes as brave monsters took up arms and used their powers against the now shaken knights. You were near the edge of the battlefield when you saw intense red hues nearby. Sans was using his power against two knights charging forward. His bright red hands glowed and then both knights were abruptly lifted off the ground, they almost had a red glow to them as well. They shouted in surprise but then met their demise as they were dropped from the air onto bone shaped spikes in the ground. The bones pierced the their armor like a knife through butter. You saw a knight approach Sans from behind with a knife.

“SANS,” you screamed with a hand reaching our towards him. Your shout altered him but before Sans could react to what was behind, a bone that had been previously sharpened into a sword on one end, pierced the knight through his back. The knight’s arms dropped and dangled there. Papyrus then lifted its body in the air with the sword still piercing the body. Papyrus noticed you and the other person passing by. He said something to Sans who then turned around quickly and noticed your were safe with someone else, running away from the battlefield. Instead of that blank stare, he grinned from ear to ear and waved his arm in the air towards you, saying hello from far away. Your heart ached at sudden relief and you laughed as you saw Papyrus slap him on the back of the head for not paying attention. They resumed to battle the now three knights running towards them. Undyne was riding the back of one of them and the knight was failing his sword around, trying to slice her, but instead was cutting into the knights that were running along aside him. They all fell bloodied before the skeleton brothers who stepped in the blood rich snow. Their figures faded in the snow storm that started to pick up. You lost sight of them as you left the battlefield.

“Where are we going,” you shouted in his ear because the strong winds were deafening. It was hard to hear anything other than the howling wind. 

“We have our own temporary base camp nearby,” he shouted back. His pace never faltered and you were just in awe at the incredible athleticism that some of these monsters possessed. 

It was a long time before you could see anything other than darkness in this snowy wasteland. The cold froze the grip you had on him and left your hands stuck in the same position. Flower looked behind and saw you laying your face flat on his back, just staring off into the darkness. You lost any optimism when you couldn’t hear any of your friends anymore, you knew they were fighting a battle you couldn’t have any part in. You just got in the way back there, and it almost costed everyone their life. 

“Heads up,” he warned. There were massive tents set up ahead, all in the same shade of tan and were lively decorated with lights surrounding the perimeter as well as inside the tents. You noticed more monsters walking around the camp, some of them spotted you in a wooden tower nearby and altered the rest. There was a crowd forming at the entrance as you two reached the front. 

You didn’t like any of the looks you received from the monsters. Distaste, fear, anger, confusion, and even amusement were seen across there faces. There were some kids nearby trying to look at the commotion but then some older monster took them away hurriedly. 

“I need Grillby, where is he,” he spoke with urgency.

“He’s in the third tent, near the back, on the right,” one citizen spoke up, looking at you with distrust. He nodded to the monster man and passed forward, but he didn’t catch the snarls the closer monsters gave you. One managed to spit on your back right before passing what felt like a mob. You wanted to hide your face from everyone in fear of their rejection, you shoved your face into his fur until you couldn’t breath. You both stopped in front of a large tent that must of been the same size of a classroom. When he opened the flap he was greeted with a man, but that man was on fire! There were cool flames whispering from this burning man’s entire body. His head was humanly shaped but you couldn’t really get an outline of his features. Flames flickered but then they churned a deep red.

“Asriel..,” he spoke in a deep, calm and irritated voice, “you know I’m not a doctor, you’ve got to quit sending me people.”

Why does Asriel sound familiar? That name rattled your brain.

“But your the best we got Grillby,” he pleaded.

“Shouldn’t you be out leading an army,” Grillby scolded.

Shit, Asriel? King Asriel? You were suddenly embarrassed to have had royalty carry you all the way here, no wonder his people were pissed off.

Asriel led you to a long table and sat you on top of it, you let you legs dangled on the edge and you stared in curiosity at this burning man in a nice white dress shirt and black slacks. He was a professional monster if you ever saw one. 

“Papyrus is a badass on his own,” Asriel playfully responded. “I taught him everything, his brother though,” Asriel’s voice trailed off.

“Whatever,” Grillby dismissed him and went to check on your legs. You couldn’t tell the look he was giving you. You knew he was staring at you when you looked into that fire deeply, there was something there for sure. “If you don’t mind, can we take off the pants,” you very completely taken back and almost jerked. “It’s not what you think, I need to give you a physical and make sure there are no broken bones.” You just started at Asriel who was staring off blankly at some bowls left on a table. Grillby saw your concerned look. “Hey Asriel,” he asked politely.  
“What is it, Grillby?”

“Would you please leave, this girl’s nerves are shot and I need to complete a physical.” You saw Asriel nervously back into a table behind him.

“Uh yeah, sorry, I was just standing here like a dumbass wasn’t I.” He was still awkwardly standing there and both you and Grillby stared at him in disbelief, he still wasn’t leaving.

“Asriel...,” Grillby was getting irritated,” Ariel looked back at him with a nervous look, “Your still here...”

“Oh, right.” Asriel finally left the tent in a hurry and Grillby turned back to you. He walked over to a chest on the floor close to you and pulled out some soft but tight fitting clothing. “Put this on, I’ll turn my back, you have my word,” he chuckled, “but I’m sure my word isn’t the most comforting thing to hold to for a human.”

“It’s fine,” you spoke softly. You jumped down and realized that Flower was still attached to Asriel’s neck. You felt hurt and alone again, but you obeyed Grillby’s orders. He kept his back turned. “I’m done.” 

“Good,” he gestured to the table,” now sit back on that table.” You did as you were told and then he moved closer and tiled his head towards your legs, dangling from the table. “Now, try not to move while I check a few things.” He lifted his hands closer and they flickered different hues of orange and yellow. They were similar to a the size and rough shape of a human’s hand but were flowing with a fire that was burning alive in this man’s entire being. You were scared of being scorched but then felt something warm, and not too hot. Just like the perfect temperature to take a bath. You pushed that visualization out of your head as he proceeded to press down in certain areas and asked if you felt pain, you shook your head at all of those instances because you didn’t feel any pain, you were just completely exhausted. “Very good,” he was pleased, “now keep those clothes on because your others were damp and just wear this over it. He handed you a red dress and you gave him a funny look. “Sorry, it’s stupid but it’s all we have left, just wear it until your previous clothes get cleaned.” You slid on the red dress that cupped around your breasts and curved under your butt. Grillby went to the tent entrance and opened the flap, “I apologize for leaving but I have other errands to attend to, please get some rest,” he pointed to the bed near a corner of the tent. “No one should bother you, I’ll leave a do not disturb sign on front.” Grillby left and you just stood there like an idiot in some beautiful red dress. 

“It looks like I’m going to the fucking ball,” you laughed and pulled on the red fabric, it actually didn’t look half bad. That smile quickly faded when you remembered your friends still out on the battlefield. “I wonder when they’ll get back, I’m all alone here,” you pondered. You shook your head disapprovingly. “That’s not fair Charlie, they’re risking their lives and yet your here complaining like a child because you can’t see them,” you told yourself. You bent down in front of the chest to look for a blanket to sleep with, there was a combination of sweaters but no pants or blankets.

“Grillby, I need that blanket, it fucking cold outside,” Asriel barked as he entered the tent. He only saw you bent over the chest and you slowly rose to see who it was that but then recognized that soft face. “Oh,” he rubbed his head and look at the ground, “did Grillby say where he was headed?”

“No, I don’t think so, but you should probably go,” you tried to pull some annoying hair out of your face. Asriel looked turned down, “Sorry, what I’m trying to say is I am very exhausted but... I really appreciate you saving me,” your voice became more serious than before, “I owe you everything right now, thank you, King Asriel.” His face was beaming, very please you didn’t decide to hate him.

“Oh I’m not king yet, we still need to take care of that human locked away in MY castle.” He hesitated, “But yeah, I’ll be king after that I suppose, due to royal blood lines and all.” You saw flower wrapped around his neck, it slept peacefully. Some friend...

“Well, your out of luck anyway, I’ve checked and haven’t seen any blankets in this tent.”

“That’s no big deal,” he turned around, “see you around Charlie,” he left.

“How do you know my name,” you asked but he didn’t respond behind the tent flap, probably out of ears reach. “Whatever, I guess.” You walked barefoot over to the cot in the corner and sat down. There was a thin sheet covering it with some rough patches and a few red stains. You laid down and covered yourself with it, shivering. There was no way you were going to be able to sleep. Too much was happening, and your friends were probably still outside fighting for their true king. You were surprised by your body’s response when you laid down though. The total amount of exhaustion your body has experienced the past few hours dragged your further into the cot and you were fast asleep. You weren’t warm but you couldn’t fight the sleep. The last thoughts on your mind were of Sans’s arm wrapped around your waist in that tent just a few hours ago, but now your alone in this camp full of strangers.

There was a loud clank and you shot up the following morning.

“Sorry Charlie,” Grillby was fumbling around some kitchen ware trying to find something but he was being noisy. “I’m just looking for supplies but then I’ll be out of your way.” 

“It’s okay,” you yawned while stretching your arms.

“And I know you won’t be happy about it but it would be best to stay in the tent for today, there are monsters here that won’t take too kindly to a human walking around their camp.” 

“Yeah, I kinda got that vibe last night. It’s not really good to be a human down here,” you jested. Grillby’s flame turned to a soft yellow, was that a different emotion? He grabbed two pans, a large bowl and a spatula. “Well, feel better soon,” he coaxed, and then left. Before the flap fell down, another person grabbed it, his hand was white and he popped his head underneath the flap.

“Sans!” You jumped out of bed and ran over to him barefoot, jumping into his already open arms that gratefully accepted the embrace. “God,”you shoved your head into where his neck would be, “I’m so glad to see you again man.” He didn’t let you go but instead placed his chin on top of your head and nestled you under his face, you could still smell dried mustard into his worn coat. “I was worried, I didn’t see any of you guys when I got up from the snow,” you didn’t notice anyone else coming inside. “Where are the others?” 

“They’re in the cafeteria stuffing their face, no worries Charlie.” You knew that if he had a heartbeat you’d be hearing it now while you lay on top of the soft neckline to Sans’s coat. “I’m sorry,” he was more sincere, “I disappeared again.” He tightened his grip that was now holding your waist from behind. 

Eventually Sans lifted you down and you walked over to a nearby table, leaning your back on it. You turned around to face him again but he was noticing your dress that slimmed down some of your features, but perfectly curved others. You grinned at him.

“I look pretty bad ass ya know,” you joked as you slowly moved your hands from the waist and let them seductively travel all the way back up to your neck. But you sighed while looking down at the ground. You remembered that brute Alpha. “I was never scared so much in my entire life. That Alpha was set to kill me, wasn’t he?” Sans just stood there in the doorway, unsure of how to respond. “I was so terrified of him and yet you and Papyrus charged at him like it was nothing,” you grabbed your chest near where your heart would be, “I never had someone like that in my life before,” you softly spoke. 

"Oh I was terrified to go up against him, scared shitless even," his tone quickly turned serious. He looked at you with fierce determination. "But what terrified me more," Sans was closing the distance between you two and a scared shaking hand almost touched you, "what scared me more than anything, was the thought of what would happen if I didn't act, of what I would lose." The atmosphere surrounding both of you changed, you really couldn't come up with anything good on the spot to respond with, and the vibes you received were making your nerves feel shot. What was he saying?

"Yeah," your body was shaking nervously but you needed to say something, anything, "Pap scared me more than anything," you chuckled. 

You wanted to die, inside your soul were howls of regret when you saw Sans’s disappointed reaction. He cracked a fake smile in attempt to handle the rejection, "Yeah, he scares the shit outta me too kid." Sans lowered his rejected hand and turned around to lift the tent flap. "I'll be outside, if you need anything." He silently left the tent, leaving you speechless. Why the fuck did I say that? “Aww man,” you groaned and placed your face into your hands, “What was I supposed to say? What was he really trying to say?” You were shaking because he could of very well been trying to confess any feelings he had and you rejected them. There was a pain that resided in your chest, now you really were alone.


	8. Do you feel it in your bones?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Now hopefully I don't have to do too many revisions or corrections for this one. I wasn't half asleep while writing this one. And I do apologize for any confusion in the story as I made corrections. But as always, enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: As mentioned before, only Mature audiences only! There is cursing, violence, and sexual content throughout my chapters. And once again feel free to leave comments or questions and I will try to address all of them. Thank you for your time and enjoy!

“You know what, no. No more childish bullshit,” you argued as you stomped towards the door way. “I’m so fucking tired of people tip-toeing around me. I’m not a kid and I’m tired of everyone not saying what they mean. In order to set this right,” you grabbed both pieces of fabric that was cut into the tent to make a door, “I need to make the first step.” You stuck your head out between the sheets of fabric that opened to the outside. “Sans,” you ordered. He looked at you, annoyed by the tone in your voice.

“What,” he was irritated. 

“Come here, now,” you spoke with authority before dropping the fabric. You headed over to a tall stable dresser that was next to the cot. You stopped in front of it, leaving enough room for Sans to stand in front of the dresser if he came face to face with you. When Sans rushed inside, he was furious. 

“I’m not your goddamn errand boy Charlie,” he growled. He stormed off towards you, ignoring any of the obvious signs of what you were planning. He halted right in front of you, scowling. He wasn’t going to listen to anything else you had to say, and that was fine. You didn’t need to speak. You gripped the collar on his coat and forced yourself upon him. Your chapped lips pushed against his mouth and you closed your eyes. Sans fell back but you jumped up at the same time and wrapped your arms firmly around his neck to stay on him. Sans just paused, unwilling to move, frozen in place. The tall dresser did it’s job perfectly and prevented Sans from escaping the embrace. Your lips parted from his mouth and you just stood there, waiting and inhaling that now arousing mustard smell. 

“What are you doing,” Sans asked in a calmer tone. He was grabbing both sides of your hips with a firm grip. You just stared at him, waiting for his next response. You knew this was going to go down one of two ways as you stood there before him, looking up at that strained and nervous face. You needed to say something to break the ice. 

“What,” you laughed, “Are you scared to the bone?” He quickly gripped your arms with one hand and backed you into the dresser and pressed your body against it. He forcibly held both of your arms above your head. You approved of his decision and in response, lifted your neck, all for him to dig in. It drove him crazy, he increased his grip on your wrists. That awful grin came back and with eyes closed, Sans’s mouth moved towards your collar bone. That grin opened and a warm tongue slithered its way across your neck. 

“I’m going to finish what I started,” he whispered, breathing heavy on your skin. You were paralyzed by the endorphins kicking in and your lower half wanted to give way. Sans felt you quivering and firmly grasped your butt by sliding his hand under your crotch. He used the arm between your legs and lifted you off the ground. Goose bumps traveled across your body as the tender tongue savored every inch of your skin. It tasted the neck line carefully and slid upwards. The moist tongue throbbed against the veins in your neck and you moaned. When Sans heard you, he couldn’t stop himself and bit down with sharp teeth into your neck. He punctured the skin and hissed as built up tension was released. Sans’s teeth let go when you both heard glass shattering. You both turned, Papyrus just entered the tent with a plate of food that recently broke into several pieces beneath him. 

“Well this is awkward,” Grillby quipped. He was standing on the other side of the tent, apparently he was there since you and Sans started arguing. He was gathering supplies again. 

“What’s up Pap?” Sans eyes never left yours, and that grin never dissipated. 

“I,” he just shuddered, “Asriel wanted us all to report, but I can let him know you guys are...busy.” 

“Its okay,” Sans let go of his grip on your wrists, “let him know were on our way.” You were breathing hard and was too embarrassed to look at Papyrus with a straight face. 

“Okay,” Papryus was doing everything to keep his eyes off the two of you in your intimate state, “Just meet me at the cafeteria.” Papyrus left the tent. Grillby was never fazed by your intimate encounter.

“Don’t mind me kids,” he chuckled, “I’ll be out soon too. Oh, and your warmer clothes were set next to the cot.” You quickly changed and didn’t bother warning the other two men in the room. Your nerves were still jumping everywhere when you walked towards the door in jelly knees. Sans grabbed your ass from behind. You came back to your senses and shot him that ever so common glare. He just grinned, inches from your face.

“You might want to stop shaking, otherwise they’d think we already did somethin’,” he whispered. You casually put you hand down his pants and rubbed on his hip bone, it startled him. You took a lucky guess that touching him there might make him jump. 

“Try not you aggravate me,” you smirked while leaving the tent, “I just might make you my bitch.”

“As if human,” he bragged.

The bright sunlight was enough to blind you, but it’s high reflection was bounced off the snow and you were blinded no matter which way you looked. Sans held his arm above his head, keeping an eye out at the surroundings. 

“Cafeteria is this way champ,” he directed. You followed close behind Sans in the camp. You were receiving glares from monsters and it made you self conscious. Sans was actually glaring back at those same individuals who quickly turned their attention elsewhere.

“I got a spooky skeleton here, and I’m not afraid to use it,” you joked under your breath. You were washed in relief after you made it to the destination without any further interruptions. Sans opened the flaps to a larger tent and there were long tables set throughout. You saw Papyrus and Undyne conversing over something far off at a table near the end. You walked towards that direction but was tripped by a nearby monster sitting down. Out of reflex, you caught yourself by holding out both arms and proceed to look like you just did a push up. The monster was pissed at your reflexes but nearly pissed himself when Sans was a foot away from his face, scowling. 

“Uhh,” the monster nervously laughed, “it just slipped, that’s all.” The monster turned his attention back to his food. You just picked yourself up like nothing happened and continued walking with Sans now close behind. Undyne jumped from her seat when she saw you.

“Well I’ll be damned,” Undyne shouted at you from across the room. She proceeded to race towards you by jumping on top of tables, pissing off other monsters trying to eat, just to get to you faster. She jumped in front of you and hugged your body tightly, not ever wanting to release. Papyrus proudly wore a half smile and you almost started crying, Undyne just punched your arm playfully. “Toughen up Humie, your like my favorite punching bag now. And your not allowed to cry anymore, I’ll have to kick someone’s ass if that happens,” she proceeded to glare at that asshole who tripped you earlier and the guy jumped out of his seat in fear of her threat. You all sat down at one of the long tables, you still couldn’t look at Papyrus for very long. Undyne gave you a sexy wink when she stared at the bite mark on your neck.

“Okay, Asriel has a mission for us four,” he explained. Flower was still in the back of your mind, eating at you. ”And it’s going to include setting up a trap for some goons camped not to far away from here.” He discussed the plan in detail and when everyone agreed on the course of action, him and Undyne took off. Sans stayed behind, that relieved your nerves. 

“We should go take a walk outside of camp,” he suggested. 

“Yeah,” you looked around and there were still a few glares from all the way across the room, “sounds good.”

You walked around the perimeter of the camp and exchanged different types of information. Nothing too personal, just tid bits that would normally be discussed in the privacy of two individuals.

“I thought you hated me back there,” he scratched his head, “I thought I was being clear but I didn’t know I needed to say it as plain as day.” You punched him the arm because he was being smartass. 

“I knew you wanted me dummy,” you explained, “But I didn’t you you wanted me, as a person.”

“Can I pick,” he joked. You tried to smack him again but he jumped out of the way. You were both straying from the perimeter and you noticed a small trail leaving the camp. It traveled further into the woods. 

“Hey, check it out,” you asked, pointing to the tracks. “Wanna check it out?”

“Only if you let me have fun when were alone again,” he teased. You raised an eyebrow.

“Only if you behave.” You both followed the tracks to where it died off near a river about half a mile away from camp. “Shoot,” you lost the only lead to go on. “Maybe we can try---.” 

“Shhhhh,” Sans whispered, intrigued by something. You both listened to the howling wind but there was another noise carried in the wind. It was soft but clear. You could hear it increase in volume as you walked closer to the source. The invisible path led you to the entrance of a small cave not too far from the river. You both kept your mouth shut as you entered the opening of a small cave.

“Sans, give me a pocket knife,” you asked. He looked at you, judging your decision, but then handed a small bone that was already sharpened on one end. 

“Be careful with it, I don’t want see any unnecessary blood spilled,” he warned. You nodded and went further into the cavern. The voice was much clearer, you both heard a beautiful voice echoed against the cavern walls. It took a moment but then you both heard a tune, no a lullaby. The soft warm voice almost sounded like a woman. You reached a part in the cave where you both needed to jump down about ten feet. Sans used his hands to quietly hop onto the lower levels. He then held both arms up and gestured you to jump. You nodded and he caught your fall. You both looked behind, your mouths dropped. Standing on a ledge was Flower, crying it's heart out to the world through it’s song, you were taken back but then anger filled your heart. Sans waited behind, and let you deal with this matter yourself. You took a few steps forward.

"You sure are something...,” you spoke and firmly gripped the knife in your hand. Flower fell back after seeing that glaring at it from a distance, was you.

“Oh hey Charlie,” its voice now matched the one your familiar with...you’re still angry and felt betrayed.

“Cut the bullshit flower,” you raised a knife and pointed it at flower, Sans didn’t move and he wasn’t fazed by your actions, "Just who, the fuck, are you?"

“I,” it hesitated, “I haven’t been completely honest with you.”

“Yeah, no shit, who are you really?”

“You won’t believe me...”

“Try me, we’ve both risked our lives for each other, so I think it’s time we cut the bullshit and stopped lying.” The knife was still aimed at Flower. 

“My name’s not Flower,” she spoke calmly. “My name is Toriel Dreemuur, Former Queen of the Underground.” There was sick laughter behind you. Sans was laughing himself into a fit but eventually calmed down. 

“Like the hell you are,” he chuckled, “I was there the day that damn human tried to burn their house down. I never saw her body but I was damn sure she lost enough blood to----.”

“Die, right?” She spoke with the same attitude as Flower, but with a completely different voice. Flower jumped down and slithered to Sans, who started to get pissed off.

“Your not her,” he was gritting his teeth in anger, “I was there, I saw Asgore dead in the kitchen, Asriel’s room was on fire, but you were just gone.” Sans looked at his hands. “I was supposed to save you, I was the only one who could get there in time, but it didn’t even matter.”

“Then tell me then Sans....where did that trail of blood lead to then,” she insisted. His anger broke off. The conversation was obviously between those two now and you quietly watched it unfold. “You think it was a coincidence that my body is a flower?” She held out her leaf hands.”I passed out and woke up in a bed of flowers, only to realize I’ve become one myself.” She stopped to look at Sans’s unconvinced face. “I was there at the house too in case your forgot, I lost blood trying to prevent him from leaving. He said I was pathetic and weak, then he lunged at me with a kitchen knife. More than anything, I didn’t want to die, I wanted to keep living. I wouldn’t let go as I bled out in those flowers.” Tears welled up from her eyes. “But when I saw Asriel....my son Asriel who I thought I’d lost.” She folded her hands into her face. “I couldn’t keep this up, knowing I had another shot to see Asriel again. 

“I don’t believe you Flower,” he hissed.

“The name is Toriel,” she shouted, upset. That frustration brought out a different face than the one you were used to. Flower’s new face was one that actually looked a lot like Asriel, but older. “This is why I didn’t come to anyone to speak to them, who in the right mind would believe me.” 

“I believe you,” you dropped the bone and it clanked against the stone floor. “You healed me and cared for me the day I fell into your world, and you’ve honestly saved my life more times than I can count. If I know anything, its that you have a kind heart.” Toriel went up to you and placed a small leaf hand into yours. You both looked at Sans who wasn’t amused or pleased at all. 

“I still don’t believe you,” he grumbled. 

“No? That's fine, I don’t need a boneheads approval. But unlike you, I seem to remember you all to well." Toriel made her way to Sans, he slowly backed into a stone wall behind him. “You used to be good,” she judged Sans while staring right into his eye sockets, talking down on him like a mother would to a kid. “Running around with Pap in that silly blue coat. The majority of days, you spent falling asleep at the hot dog stand or hassling poor Pap. But at least you had the decency to not hurt anyone then.”

“What the hell do you know Toriel,” he shouted her name and you both froze. You felt guilty somehow, even though you weren’t against Sans in any way but you believed Toriel’s story. “I was trying to save you, but no, you didn’t want to believe that the fucker you called Chara was more of a monster than me.” The air started to chill, you had bad feeling. 

“You had no idea, NO IDEA,” he shouted, “what I had to go through, what I had to put my little brother through, to survive.” His eye glowed that mincing deep red, who’s focus was still on the flower in front. Goosebumps formed along your arms underneath your coat, where you instinctively afraid of Sans?

Nobody spoke for a while, the silence stabbed any feeling of hope. After the long pause, Sans’s eye dissipated and went black.

“I don’t deserve this,” he spoke with a calm sense of disappointment. “Everything I did, was to protect you, and you chose to protect that human.”

“Sans,” she muttered, at a loss for words. 

“Yeah, well,” he shrugged away from Toriel while staring straight at her face, “look where it’s got you.”

“Sans...” you lifted a hand to comfort him, but he slapped it out of the way. 

“You love to just toy with me don’t you,” he rejected.

“What!” He was starting to piss you off again. “What the fuck did I do? I thought we just made it very clear back there how we felt about each other.”

“That’s just it Charlie,” he barked, “I don’t feel anything.” You were fighting back your watering eyes, trying to stay composed. You never felt so angry and sad at the same time before. “That’s what this world does to you, it’s takes everything you cared about and rips it to shreds in front of you,” he stared at Toriel, “only to do it all over again.” He actually waited there, giving either of you time to respond.

You ran into Sans without thinking, shoving him against the wall. When his back was firmly against the wall, you grabbed his collar and pulled yourself up to his level. Now you were the one inches from his face.

“Now listen here Sans,” you aggressively demanded, you were now the attention in the room. “There’s this little place above ground where I lived among humans. And every day I waited for my chance to feel like I fucking belonged somewhere. Like someone actually gave a shit about me, and the day before I came here I was laying on my couch, wondering if my life even mattered.” Sans’s anger subsided, you were hopefully making him regret his words. “I just wanted to feel something, anything that didn’t make me numb.”

You couldn’t hold back tears that fell upon your frustrated face, but the built up anger inside of you was still wanting you to keep going. 

“When I kissed you, that was me finally feeling something strong that wasn’t pain, regret, or anger.” You let go of him and wiped the snot and tears off your face by smearing it with your arm. “So when you stand there and tell me you don’t feel anything, I call bullshit. Your just as cold-hearted as me and if I was able to feel something then you should of too.” You didn’t know if that last part was true for him, but it was the only thing you could think of.

You couldn’t face him after breaking down, and turned around. Behind you, Toriel was crying as well, she was always soft hearted.

“Great,” you sadly chuckled, “now I got you upset too.” She climbed back onto your shoulders and hugged your neck with that very secure hug, one you'd give to someone dear after what felt like a long time. You finally had your friend back, at least you had that. You inhaled deeply to calm your breathing but then felt surrounded by an overwhelming warmth.

“I’m sorry,” he quietly whispered. His voice was shaking, and it felt like rain drops were falling on your head. “I won’t hurt you like this again.”

“You better not,” you grabbed his arms that were draped around your front and held them closer, “Undyne will kick your ass if you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn those feels...both good and bad


	9. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here's another chapter, obviously I have more time on my hands than I previously thought....or I have no life. ^_^ Enjoy
> 
> BTW I got this song in my head, it won't leave so know I give this disease to you in the link below if you wish to have it. It's actually not that bad of a song I guess, but that's my opinion. I could almost hear one of the characters saying some of the lyrics...wink wink
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sq9kIdEU0Z4

“Sans, I need to speak with Asriel,” you suggested. The both of you were walking back to camp, your hand in his. Flower was wrapped around Sans’s neck, nuzzled on top of his collar and she was content. He hesitated to respond and just continued on the same path they took from the camp. You noticed his silence, but you weren’t going to drop it. “I need to speak with him, either that or maybe you can tell me since you two are the only ones who think I’m useful.”

“How about we don’t,” he answered. His face was fixated on the path ahead.

“I need to know why the Chara wants me dead,” you were very serious, “I need to know why my life was in danger, or rather still is.” 

“You should wait until we're with the others. When the time comes, I’ll tell you what I know.”

“Hey, Charlie, Sans,” Toriel asked.

“What is it Toriel,” you answered. 

“I would appreciate it if you two didn’t tell anyone about me, I fear that even if they believed it was really me, they still wouldn’t forgive me for what I’ve done. Or rather, what I didn’t do.” You pondered a proper response.

“You should tell Asriel at least,” Sans suggested.

“Tell me what exactly,” Asriel asked while passing by. He was tracing the perimeter of the camp. He then noticed you two were holding hands and looked slightly upset by it, but not enough to lose composure. “What did your friend need to tell me Charlie,” he calmly demanded. You looked at Toriel who was pleading you not to say anything.

“She wants to apologize,” you stated. It made you nervous to lie straight to Asriel’s face.

“So it’s a she,” he said amused. You almost slapped your face for giving that away. 

“What did she want to apologize for?”

“For earlier when you saved us,” you started with something that wasn’t entirely a lie, “she jumped onto you and was pretty needy the whole time after that.” Asriel laughed to himself.

“It’s not a problem Charlie,” the chuckle subsided, “but there is a problem I want to discuss with both of you.” You gripped tighter on Sans’s hand, nervous. “I want to know why you two left camp. I keep a tight record on who leaves and enters the camp. And as far as I knew, I didn’t want anyone leaving camp without me knowing about it, for security reasons that is.” He walked closer to both of you but he was facing you. “Why did you leave this morning?”

“She was—,” Sans tried to explain but Asriel shook his head.

“I want Charlie to answer Sans, since she’s the one who seems to have all the answers.” That attitude made Asriel come off as a prick. You burrowed your eyebrows and looked displeased with his tone.

“We were following some strange tracks leading outside camp, only to realize they just belonged to Flower.” You hoped it was a sufficient answer. Asriel was judging your facial features to tell if you were lying. Then he scowled at Sans.

“I don’t want any of you to leave this camp without telling me. I knew you didn’t know about it Charlie, but Sans,” his gaze was still on Sans, “there’s no excuse for you.” Both guys just glared at each other. “I want both of you back inside, and talk to Papyrus about the next mission I want both of you to complete.” He stood back and maintained his distance. He was finished with the lecture.

“Okay,” you were irritated but responded calmly. 

“Good.” Asriel turned around and resumed following the perimeter of the fence.

“What was that about,” Toriel whispered to your ear. You shrugged.

“And stop that hand holding shit,” he barked while leaving, “the town already wants to tear her apart and the idea of a monster and human together might push them over the edge.”

“God, why is he being an ass,” you whispered. You were very displeased with that conversation, and was releived it was over.

“He’s actually being a jealous bitch,” Sans muttered.

“What was that!” Asriel shouted because he didn’t quite catch what Sans said but was glaring at him from farther away.

“I was telling Charlie it was time to go,” Sans shouted back. Asriel glared, obviously he didn’t believe Sans but then turned back to his path. “If he wasn’t my king, I’d kick his ass a long time ago. He’s a good leader but a pain in the neck.”

You sighed, letting go of Sans’s hand, and then started walking towards the camp entrance.

“Don’t worry about Asriel.” He paused for a moment while walking behind you, “I know he didn’t want us holding hands but he didn’t say anything about staring at your ass as you walk.” 

You blushed from his sassy remark and held both of your hands on your butt, hoping to block it from his view. 

“You still owe me something when were alone again.” You started laughing very hard because you remembered this morning.

“Oh man,” your eyes were watering, “I can’t believe Grillby was there the whole time in the tent. God it must of been awkward for Papyrus too.” Sans started laughing with you as well as you remembered the look on Papyrus’s face.

“What are you guys talking about,” Toriel asked, confused. You and Sans forgot you had an extra passenger. Sans for the first time started blushing a small red tint across his cheeks, you just kept laughing. 

“Sans freaked out earlier this morning because I kissed him,” you sounded proud of yourself.

“Ah,” she understood. You were never going to go into the details of what happened after the kiss but what you said made sense to her. “I can see Papyrus freaking out over that, poor Pap.”

“You think he’d get mad if I started calling him Paparoni,” you blurted out. Turiol was giggling at your remark. But Sans didn’t think it was funny. 

“Ah, your no fun Sans,” Toriel joked.

“Let just get back to camp before Asriel gets another stick up his ass.”

When you reached the entrance, as few monsters were leaving, with them was Papyrus and Undyne. 

“Pap,” Sans spoke loud enough that Papyrus and Undyne heard him. They saw all three of you and walked towards your direction.

“Good timing, were leaving to carry out that mission I discussed earlier,” Papyrus responded. Sans noticed the monsters passing by. 

“I thought you said it was just going to be a four man team.”

“Asriel changed his mind at the last second and supplied us with more men for the job.”

“We can handle this on our own,” Sans was displeased.

“That’s what I said,” Undyne agreed.

“Orders are orders Sans, if you don’t like it, bring it up to Asriel,” Papyrus ordered with a firm voice. Sans grumbled to himself and then you all followed the pack of monsters already up front. This was the first time in the underground that you didn’t mind walking for a change. You legs felt good, you were with your friends, and you had a Sans.

After three hours of traveling, the group stopped for a break in some woods far west of the camp. Toriel kept quiet while still latched onto San’s neck but you didn’t mind. You told Sans you were going further into the woods to use the bathroom.

“Don’t go far, I mean it,” he was calm but serious, “and if a monster approaches you, don’t talk to them, I don’t trust anyone here but us around you.” 

“Sure thing, make sure no one eats my granola, I’d hate to start a cat fight when I get back,” you sarcastically threatened. Sans smiled at your spirit. You walked away from the group and you almost made it out of talking distance from everyone.

“Charlie!” Undyne jumped out from a tree and you fell on your ass. 

“Dammit Undyne,” you moaned as you got up and rubbed your butt.

“Sorry, I just wanted to come with you.” She briskly walked next to you, “I don’t really get to talk to any girls around here, so I guess you’ll have to do,” she chuckled.

“You do realize I only came out here to take a piss,” you laughed.

“I don’t care what you do, this is just the first time I managed to get alone time with you. Guys are dumb.” You giggled at her statement because you knew she wasn’t serious about the last part, but it made you laugh anyway. You found a good tree to hide behind and told Undyne to stay where she was and she listened. You squatted down and every part of your exposed bottom was chilled from the cold air. You quickly finished your business and then got up.

“Alright, I’m done, what’d you want to talk about?”

“Well,” she was searching her thoughts, “If we continue to have you on these quests you should know a thing or two.”

“Such as...,” you waited for her response after she purposefully paused.

“You know those knights we’ve been fighting,” Undyne continued.

“You mean the walking dildos, yeah, I’ve seen them around.” You both giggled.

“No, but in all seriousness, they are really bad, and not just the kind who’d burn your house down.” She hesitated again. “They can’t feel anything.” You froze and all the laughter from earlier stopped. You heard Sans saying that in the cave, but you weren’t sure if it was the same thing she as referring to.

“What do you mean, they don’t feel anything? Like have they lost all sense of physical touch?”

“No...I, well, it’s hard to explain. I guess the simple way to put it is that they don’t have a soul.”

“What,” you actually started laughing again, “what kind of statement is that. A soul? I don’t think souls exist Undyne.” Undyne took offense to what you said, you stopped laughing realizing she was serious. “What? A soul? In my world, we have different types of religion where they discuss souls and they believe they exist, but I guess I never did.”

“Well, in this world, they do exist, and they’re very powerful.” She pointed to the center of her being. “Inside all of us exists a power that we can call upon, but your missing the point.” She put her hands down. “These knights, these murderers, they lack the ability to feel feelings. When they kill, there’s no remorse, when they pillage homes, they act like it’s nothing.” You didn’t fully comprehend the soul part since it almost sounded like make believe but then you remembered the battlefield you saw last night, and all those different colors and powers the monsters possessed. 

“So, your telling me that in this world, monsters have souls. But the ones that don’t, are evil?”

“Yes and no, not everybody who has a soul is good. But everyone who lacks a soul is pretty much evil.” 

“Alright, so don’t trust anyone,” your response sounded hopeless.

“Better safe than sorry, for now anyway,” Undyne suggested. “But the actual thing I wanted to tell you is the most important thing you should know in case something bad goes down.” She grabbed both of your shoulders and stared straight into your eyes so that there was no chance you’d get distracted. “If you hesitate around those knights, even if for a second, they will kill you. Don’t hesitate. I know you know they're dangerous and you know they're strong, but you might have to kill one yourself to survive. So remember what I’ve told you.” You nodded slowly with a straight face to let her know you understood and that you were serious about the matter. “Good, now let’s get back before Sans throws a fit.” You both were still out of talking distance from group when you decided to stop Undyne by touching her arm.

“What?”

“There’s something you should know,” you felt guilty but it needed to be said, “Toriel’s alive.” Undyne’s eyes got real wide and she started to glare at you.

“You better not be lying about stuff like that, that’s not okay.” 

“I’m serious,” you whispered in case there might be someone nearby. You gestured for her to get closer and you whispered the word Flower in her ear. She looked shocked and confused, like she really didn’t believe you. 

“I don’t see how that’s possible,” she said while shaking her head.

“It’s true, and your going find out eventually. I didn’t want it to come up while were surrounded by a ground of strangers, particularly those who probably hate me.” Undyne looked at flower who was still wrapped around Sans’s neck and then at you and kept doing that until she finally stared at the ground in deep thought. Her face then smiled and she started tearing up. Undyne fell to her knees but kept her balance by using both arms to hold herself up. You grabbed her in case she was going to fall but she didn’t shake. She leaned back and looked up at the sky, with a few tears escaping her eyes.

“Thank you,” she whispered, “I really needed some hope, we’ve all lost so much but just knowing we still have someone who you thought you lost. It’s really awesome.” You used your sleeve to wipe her eyes and she smiled at your kind gesture. “Alphys would of loved you Charlie.”

“Who?” You haven’t heard that name before, but then remembered that the last time Undyne cried, it was after she mentioned someone dear to both her and Papyrus. 

“Alphys, she’s the one I lost after the current king took over.” Undyne was starting to look worse. “I really don’t know if she’s alive anymore, but last I heard was that she was forced to work under Chara, the dickhead currently in charge of the kingdom.”

“Chara...Charlie, I really don’t like how close are names are,” you muttered. You paused, realizing you interrupted Undyne and you shut up. She didn’t mind but continued.

“Sans was the last known monster inside that castle other than her, but that was only because of his ability to teleport. She was forced to create those knights you see roaming the underground, but it wasn’t her fault.”

“Why do you think she might be dead? It sounds like she’s really useful to Chara.”

“Chara stopped making soldiers a few days ago, shortly after the time you arrived actually.” You both stopped and wondered if your arrival had anything to do with the production coming to a halt. “Well, what ever the reason, it can’t be good for Alphys. So the second there is another mission assigned to enter the castle, I’m taking it, no questions asked. I don’t even care if it’s a suicide mission, I’m getting her out alive somehow.”

“I understand your reasoning, I’d do the same for any of you.” Undyne stood up and was now more composed.

“You one of us now Charlie, not exactly powerful yet,” she grinned, “but you’ll get there.”

“Hey,” Sans was shouting at the two of you. “Everyone’s leaving, let’s go ladies. Chop Chop.” You both picked up pace and jogged over to the group to catch up. You walked besides Sans near the back. “What were you guys talking about,” he asked.

“Girl stuff man, deep girl stuff, you know like love--,” you kept going.

“I don’t need to hear about any of that mushy crap,” he assured.

“Whatever, you asked,” you snickered.

Undyne spent the rest of the walk eyeballing Toriel on Sans’s shoulder, making Toriel uneasy. You almost regretting telling her the secret.


	10. The Side Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't really tell who those loyal fans are reading all of my chapters but I applaud them and those who took the time to find my story and read the over 20,000 word story all in one sitting. I can't imagine anyone finding it just today and just binge reading it all, but then I realize I do that too. Well, here goes another chapter. If you leave a comment or question I will try to answer it, and I don't mind if you comment just to talk to me. I'm boring, sarcastic, nerdy, pathetic, but friendly!

The group of monsters you were following set up camp a little after noon. You believed you counted around twenty monsters which didn’t include your friends. You knew you were going to be setting traps for some knights at one of their camps but it didn’t make sense to stop again after only an hour of walking.

“I thought we were supposed to keep moving to meet up with the knight’s camp by nightfall,” you reminded Sans who recently stopped behind Papyrus.

“In order to do this secretly, we need to wait till night before we progress any further. Safer to get the job done that way,” Papyrus answered instead. “We should all try to rest before tonight, especially you Charlie.” You stopped asking anymore questions when Papyrus patted your head. Sans nudged you in the arm and told you to help him set up the tent. While working together with Sans, you were trying to not show intimate signs of affection but it was uncomfortable to do so. You couldn’t let your mind wander to what almost happened in that tent this morning, it would only be make it harder to act like nothing happened.

After setting up the tent, Undyne returned with firewood and Papyrus was placing the food and supplies inside the tent. You awkwardly stood next to the tent, secretly hoping Sans would suggest that the both of you should sleep together. Sans walked up to you after everything was set up, and stood in front of you with an uncomfortable face.

“What’s wrong,” you were showing a little concern in your tone. He gave you a long look, clearly unsatisfied about something.

“Pap said it wouldn’t be best if we laid together, would cause a whole lot of unwanted attention,” he spoke calmly with a hint of irritation. “I couldn’t care less about what the other monsters think, so just say the word and I’ll come inside the tent.” You wanted him to come in, but it would cause trouble for anyone who supported you which included Papyrus, Undyne, and even Toriel. You couldn’t have that on your conscious. You looked down at the ground miserably and then leaned your head into San’s chest. You didn’t make any other displays of affection and hoped Papyrus wouldn’t get upset over this small gesture. His ribs supported you and the coat Sans wore actually made your head comfortable. Eventually you lifted it off of him but still gave the ground a black stare. 

“I understand why Pap would say that, I know he has me in his best interests. But I’ll see you tonight,” you asked hopefully.

“Absolutely,” he reassured. You never looked at his face but then turned around and stepped inside the tent. The moment you were inside, Sans zipped up the door. 

“That sucked,” you whined. You looked around and noticed your sleeping bag in one of the corners already laid out. You crawled over to it and tried to snuggle yourself in for warmth but the cold made it impossible to be comfortable. You could still see your foggy breath in the cold air that was still trapped inside the tent. 

No matter how you rolled, your body wasn’t pleased. You tried to roll left, right, even your stomach but nothing was comfortable. While still inside the bag you sat up and tried to nuzzle yourself inside one of the corners of the tent so it supported your back. You would probably have to sit here for hours, frozen and miserable but it was in everyone’s best interest to stay in here alone. You were fiddling your thumbs waiting for your body heat to properly diffuse inside the bag when you heard someone approaching the tent. They didn’t open the door to come inside but instead walked over to where you were situated from the outside and sat right next to you. Your back was against theirs now and you were confused, but also curious.

“Sans, is that you?” There was caution in your voice.

“The one and only,” he responded.

“Thank god,” you let out a laugh, “I was gonna lose my shit if a random monster was sitting right next to my tent.”

“I didn’t feel like sharing stories around a campfire, and since we’re keeping an eye on you anyway, I don’t think anyone would argue if I just sat outside your tent.”

“That’s good, do you wanna share campfire stories,” you asked sarcastically. Sans leaned back into the tent and began squishing you. “Stop it, you butt.” You tried to push him back by leaning backwards but he was too heavy. Sans let out a chuckle. 

“That’s right, just try to move my fat ass. You should probably give up,” he snickered.

“I’m just as stubborn as you, mister skeleton,” you retorted, still trying to push him back.

“That’s sir skeleton,” he corrected.

“Oh, my bad, didn’t know you were Mr. Fancy Pants.” You were grunting in an attempt to actually move him but it was hopeless. Sans stopped leaning on the tent and you sat upright against his back again. Neither of you said anything else for what felt like a while, you just sat close together with only a thin sheet of tarp separating you.

“Hey Sans.”

“Yeah.”

“If we managed to get out of this war in one piece, do you want to come with me?” There was a long pause outside the tent, you knew it might of been an inappropriate question but it shouldn’t hurt to ask.

“Why?”

“Why would I want you to come? Well that’s easy, above ground we have,” your mind went blank and you were embarrassed to admit that you didn’t really love life above ground. You paused for a long time before continuing. “I’m just going to be honest, it’s not perfect up there, but it’s defiantly not hell like it is down here. At least not most of the time.” He still didn’t reply. “Well, the truth is I would probably just be lonely again if I went back. Maybe if things settled down here, I could stay instead. And I’m not trying to pressure you into anything, I would be content living here as long as you guys stayed my friends at least.”

“A lot of people down here don’t have friends or family. I’m damn lucky I still have Pap around. Asriel trained both him and Undyne very well, even though he’s younger than us by a little. That’s why I respect him to a degree, it’s probably because of him that Pap and Undyne are still alive.”

“You helped too bonehead,” you replied. “You may hate doing work and being a leader, but your a good brother and friend to Undyne.”

“We’ve killed so many monsters though,” he calmly stated. Even though the conversation was turning serious, you weren’t afraid to keep talking. “We can kill so easily now, but I think that’s because we know those knights are evil.”

“Undyne told me they have no souls, that they lack the ability to feel.” 

“What Undyne says is true, and you really shouldn’t be caught up in this shit.”

“Well, I think it’s too late to protect me anymore from the truth. But I appreciate the gesture.” You both stopped talking for a while and listened to the chatter of the other monsters not to far away from your tent. You actually yawned while sitting down, and your eyes began to feel heavy. 

“I don’t think I can go back to my old life, even if this war ended,” Sans replied as if he was simply stating a fact and nothing more. You knew that’s what he honestly believed, and you couldn’t blame him. Who could go back to anything after this hell? 

“Yeah, I don’t know what to say. You’ve been through a lot of shit and I know I can’t guarantee you happiness but maybe I could at least be your companion. I’m just a human, but I got pretty sweet moves if I do say so myself.” You were trying to lighten the mood, and it must of work because you heard Sans laugh behind you, outside the tent. You would of laughed as well but then you suddenly shivered aggressively to get rid of some cold chills.

“You cold?” Sans asked.

“No, I’ll be fine,” you insisted.

“Charlie, you’ll get sick if you stay cold,” he warned.

“I know Sans, but if you lay with me, we’ll get the others in trouble.”

“I got an idea, but you might not like it, but then again I’m not sure what your into,” he chuckled.

“I don’t care, does it involve being warm?”

“Yup, I’ll be back.” You heard him walk away from the tent and you wondered if he was meaning to sneak inside the tent himself. 

It wasn’t long before you heard someone approaching the tent again, you were very curious to see who it was but as they opened the tent and popped their head in, you were a little confused.

“Hiya,” Undyne announced with a big dumb smile, “Sans said you were a pop-sickle, so I came to help.”

“How exactly? These sleeping bags don’t work worth a shit.” Undyne just laughed at your remark and then tumbled inside the tent, which was unnecessary to you but apparently crucial for her to do. She must of really enjoyed girl time, you thought. Undyne sat Indian style and then started unzipping her coat. You really didn’t know where this was going. She left her coat unzipped and then looked at you while patting her legs, motioning for you to sit on her lap. “What, I’m not a kid Undyne, I don’t sit in adult laps anymore,” you laughed. 

“But your cold, and I don’t have a problem staying warm, so get your ass over here,” she ordered while smirking.

“Fine, but don’t rock me like a baby, or rub me the wrong way,” you sarcastically joked. You then heard someone laughing their ass off outside. “Fuck you Sans, figured you’d be listening in you turd.” He couldn’t breath from laughing too hard, he must of lost balance and fell down into the snow.

“Undyne, you need to rub her the wrong way,” he replied still laughing. 

“I’ll beat the shit out of you Sans,” you threatened. Undyne started snorting, you couldn’t help but smile. At least Sans didn’t see your face. 

“I told you guys were dumb,” she snickered. While he was still calming down from the laughing fit, you snugly situated yourself on Undyne’s lap to where you were both facing the same way. Her warmth was different from Sans but her small breasts made a nice cushion for your head and her smooth skin helped you relax. Undyne then zipped up her coat with you inside, she stopped zipping at your neck. “This really is comfortable, but I’d feel bad if I feel asleep like this, shouldn’t you be getting rest too?”

“I’ll be fine, I slept in late this morning anyway. But you really should try to sleep, it’ll take your mind off,” she coaxed. 

“Hey Sans, I forgot to ask, but where’s Toriel? I haven’t heard her speak the entire time.” You forgot to tell Sans that you told Undyne about Toriel, but he didn’t sound shocked when you asked. Maybe he thought Undyne had figured it out already.

“She chilling with Papyrus, now go to bed.” You sighed again but then lowered your head back onto Undyne’s chest, she didn’t mind. Undyne kept her eyes closed and breathed deeply in and out. It felt like she was meditating so you tried to keep quiet. The warmth and smooth skin calmed your cold nerves and you drifted off to sleep. 

The sound of Undyne snoring woke you up, the tent was much darker now, it must be night time already. You looked up at Undyne, she apparently fell asleep while sitting up and you were still inside her coat. You tried to unzip the coat by grabbing the zipper from the inside but doing that somehow caused both of you to fall over. Undyne didn’t wake up from the fall. With Undyne now being the bigger spoon, you unzipped the coat while laying sideways now. You really hoped she didn’t wake up or freak out. 

When you finally unzipped the coat, you tried to roll away but then Undyne lifted an arm around your waist while still asleep and then pulled you closer with a death grip. “This really isn’t what I had in mind,” you sighed while trying ease off her grip. Your struggling unfortunately triggered her to pull the other arm under neath you and then grapple your chest. “Come on Undyne,” you silently yelled. She was making it very difficult to escape but at least she was warm. You eventually gave up the battle and just laid there, being groped by a fish lady who was probably thinking you were her lover in a dream or something. This must be what defeat felt like.

Someone was unzipping the tent and you tired to escape but then realized how stupid you’d look doing so. Of course it had to be Sans sticking his face in the door with a smug grin. 

“I didn’t know you were into women,” he whispered while still grinning.

“You know what, I’m not even going to bother explaining myself to you right now,” you retorted. The noise slightly startled Undyne who began groping one of your boobs. You looked at Sans desperately and prayed he took pity on you.

“Please help me,” you mouthed to him. Sans shook his head at first but then reached inside the tent with one arm and firmly grabbed Undyne’s wrist that grappled your waist. The sudden touch of something else on her triggered a reflex and Undyne immediately threw her head up and bit down on Sans’s arm. When she realized it was bone, she quickly released her grip.

“Sans,” she yawned, “you know better than to grab me.”

“It’s not like it hurt, and your kinda molesting my stuff,” he spoke like a smart ass. Undyne noticed one of her hands was still groping one of your breasts. Instead of apologizing or even looking remotely sorry she just let go and calmly stepped out of the tent. 

“Thank you,” you told Sans.

“I’m more jealous than anything, but come on, it’s time to move again.” Sans tried to look for his brother outside but then his eyes caught something else entirely. “You’ve got to be shitting me, no fucking way!” He happily shouted and then took off running. “Charlie, hop to it, there’s someone here.” You had to take time to dress. The pants slide on fairly fast but you had to undo the knots in your shoe stings and that took a couple of minutes. You tried to look cool by jumping out of the tent and doing a tumble but no one was around to notice. You shook it off like nothing happened but then jogged over to you friends. 

It was hard to tell who they were surrounding but the fire did illuminate their face in the dark. You could of sworn he was human with short-black unruly hair but then a closer view suggested there was something you missed. His face was metal? His outfit matched Papyrus’s but instead of bones, four metal arms shaped similar to a human were situated on his hips and thighs. “Is he a robot,” you asked yourself. You were almost happy to greet the newcomer but then saw Undyne fall down to the ground sobbing. You suddenly felt your heart drop as you ran to Undyne and tried to comfort her.

“What the fuck happened,” Undyne screamed at this metal man’s feet. He wore a grimacing look but then knelt down to her. Sans was standing close to Papyrus and both of them looked depressed and very worried. “Mettaton, where is she..” she spoke through sobs.

“What’s going on?” You were so confused and no one so much as looked at you but then Sans knelt down into the snow next to you two.

“Mettaton was stationed in Snowdin to give us updates on Chara’s operations if ever possible. He must of ran here as fast as he could because the king gave an announcement just a few hours ago.” He took a slow inhale. “Tomorrow morning there will be a public execution.”

“What? Why? Who are they executing?” Your blood started to boil but you were scared for Undyne.

“Who do you think,” he was serious, you both knew who it was. 

“Not Alphys,” Undyne cried, “we got to save her, I need to go.” Undyne tried to get up but Mettaton held her down. “Don’t you fucking touch me, I’m going!” She slapped his arm but he didn’t budge.

“How are you going to get in the castle Undyne? Being sneaky will only get you so far, but how would you even get Alphys out,” Mettaton coaxed. His voice was almost robotic but still human. It chose a slightly deeper and reassuring voice while speaking to her. 

You heard footsteps racing behind you in the snow, you didn’t care who it was but they stopped abruptly and placed a hand on your back. Asriel was panting, breathing heavily and was using you as a sturdy surface to catch his breath.

“I heard about Alphys from some of our members in Snowdin.” He was gasping for more air. “I came as soon as I heard.” Instead of holding on to you he just fell right on his butt. “I have a plan though to get inside the castle.” Everyone’s eyes were on Asriel, waiting for their king to give the final orders.

“I’m more than ready to storm the castle but what about this current mission,” Papyrus asked, slightly concerned.

“Mettaton will stay behind and lead the men to carry out the mission. Running for that long must of really pulled something, and I’m surprised he made it this far in such a short about of time.”

“I’ll stay, it’s the least I could do,” Mettaton calmly added. Mettaton stood up and then walked over to the larger group of monsters surrounding a bonfire and informed them about some recent changes. Asriel turned his attention back to you guys but he didn’t pay you any mind.

“Alright, you three will--,” he began but you interrupted.

“What? I’m going too!”

“No, your not,” Sans snapped. He glared at you inches from your face and he wasn’t going to back down from this decision.

“Sans I’m going, I want to help,” you argued, “I know there’s someway I can help.”

“Sans is right Charlie, it’s too risky letting you go along. Your not as fast as the others and if we lose you, we just might lose this war,” Asriel spoke with an authoritative tone. 

“That doesn’t make any fucking sense Asriel,” you shouted at him and stood up. You stared desperately at everyone surrounding you. “You all keep calling me a weak human, you keep saying how I’m not strong or fast or even smart. But at the same time, you act like I’m the only chance you have against this other human, Chara.”

“My orders stand Charlie, you’re not going,” Asriel barked. You looked at Sans but he purposefully turned his head to not look at you. You kicked the snow as hard as you could and then stormed over to the tent. You unzipped it and went inside.

“Fucking bullshit,” you spat. You started packing your backpack with supplies for a long hike. “I’ll go there myself if I have to.” You then stepped out of the tent and Asriel was standing in front of you, disapproving of your actions as if he knew what you were planning.

“I’m not letting you go,” he snapped. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Undyne, Papyrus, and Sans running towards some woods before dispersing completely in the dark. You were waiting for him to keep talking before making your move. “I know you hate my guts--,” he continued. 

You took off while he was in the middle of speaking but then you felt him tackle you from behind and you both fell into the snow. 

“Get off Asriel,” you threatened. Asriel grabbed both of your arms and pulled them behind your back. He wasn’t giving you any room to wiggle free from his grasp.

“Not until you promise me you won’t take off again, I won’t play this game with you Charlie,” he demanded. His soft hands slowly let go, and he lifted himself a little to relieve some of his weight on you. You were on your stomach but then you rolled around. Ariel was right on top of you, still glaring at you, waiting for your answer. You wanted to fight and kick and scream, anything if it meant you can go with the others. Instead you just looked away from Asriel, pissed off.

“Fine,” you answered, aggravated. 

“I’m sorry Charlie,” he apologize sincerely. He pushed himself up and after standing, he held a hand down to you. You grabbed it and he pulled up up and onto your feet.

“I can’t believe they left me, again.” You were upset and you knew why they left you. They actually cared deeply but it’s because of that reason that you wanted to go help them.

“I know the feeling, but we all have our orders and I must stay here to protect my people.” You knew why Asriel was their leader, it wasn’t just because of his blood. His authority demanded respect among others and he was fair if you followed his rules. 

“You just wanted to keep me here for yourself,” you barked to his face, you instantly regretted saying it. Asriel kept composed the entire time but then lost his cool after your remark. He shoved you back into the snow and you fell flat on your back, he stood on top you and glared down at you laying in the snow. He then crouched down of top of you and softly moved some hair strands out of your face tenderly.

“You know what, your right. I do want you to myself, but unlike Sans, “ he slid warm fingers down your left cheek, “I can hold myself back.” He got back up and dusted himself off. “Think before you speak next time,” he was smiling at your flustered face and held out his hand a second time. All the emotions in you were spiraling out of control.

“Dammit,” you groaned in defeat. You took his hand and stood up next to him. There was no longer any doubt how Asriel felt about you but you couldn’t return the feelings because you still longed for Sans. You must of had a thing for assholes, you sarcastically told yourself.

“We should head back to our base camp, Mettaton will take over things from here on.”

“Fine,” you replied and kicked the snow underneath you. You began walking in the direction of the base camp with Asriel but you felt like you were forgetting something.

“Shit, fuck!” You started to run back to the tent. Asriel tackled you again into the snow. “Goddammit Asriel, get off, I need to find Flower.”

“Oh,” Ariel sounded embarrassed and immediately let go. 

“God I’m such a shitty friend,” you murmured as you started racing again back towards the tent. Asriel just followed you and kept pace. You unzipped the tent and curled into a small circle like a dog, was Toriel. “Thank god,” you let out a sigh and climbed into the tent. You rubbed Toriel, “Come on, get up, time to go buddy.” 

“Huh,” Toriel let out an extended yawn and looked sleepily at you. “What’s going on? Where’s the others?”

“They left us for dead, now come on, let’s go,” you casually spoke.

“What!”

“Kidding Flower, now let’s go,” you held out both of your arms and she was actually pissed off at you for a change.

“Not funny Charlie,” she spoke like a disapproving mother. You shrugged and she climbed back onto your shoulders and then into your coat. After she was firmly grappled to your chest inside the coat, you zipped up the tent and was then greeted by Asriel.

“You good?” 

“Yes, let’s go,” you replied. Toriel then popped her head out and still didn’t notice the others. 

“Where is everyone?” You didn’t want to lie about the mission they were set out to accomplish, but you needed to say something.

“I’ve assigned them to a different mission, Charlie was instead assigned to return with me back to the camp,” Asriel answered instead. You were thankful he interjected because you didn’t want to bring up Alphys. 

“Oh, well I hope they stay safe.”

“Me too,” you patted her on the head, “me too.” You both kept a quick pace back towards the base camp. You were going to try to escape again when the opportunity presented itself, hopefully when Asriel was asleep.


	11. Left Behind

The blistering wind was the only sound you heard for hours in the darkness. You were following Asriel back to the base camp in this endless wasteland of snow and blood. Anywhere you stepped could of been or could still be a battlefield where many are slaughtered. You kept Toriel close just encase your hands became numb from the cold again. Your legs ached but you couldn’t slow down. It was still a five hours walk to Snowdin and you couldn’t allow yourself to get tired until you met up with the others. But how on earth were you going to reach them and sneak past Asriel? He was pretty dead set on keeping you in his sight but you needed to gain his trust if you ever wanted to sneak out. 

“How long till we get to the base camp?”

“About 20 minutes I believe, should be close once we climb this hill.”

“Greeeaaattt,” you moaned out loud, deeply unsatisfied. Asriel stopped moving forward and then he knelt down in the snow.

“What’re you doing?”

“What does it look like, I’m kneeling down so you can hop on.”

“I didn’t ask you to carry me,” you sarcastically chuckled.

“You didn’t have to,” he calmly replied. You realized just how awesome this guy was, being courted and respected was nice for change. You loved Sans’s witty remarks and sometimes perverted behavior. Asriel’s attitude was different, but still made you feel like an equal, if not more.

“Thanks man,” you accepted and quietly climbed onto his back. The rest of the travel was short once he piggy backed you past the long excessive hilltop. You asked him to put you down so that you could walk into camp once you got close to the front gate and he obeyed without any objection. You calmly walked into the base camp with it’s tents still decorated with lanterns, carefully hoisted up on the poles surrounding the perimeter and the inside of camp. You were glad you were wearing a coat and lifted the hooded part over your head in an attempt to disguise yourself. It might be long shot but you needed to think of some way out of here and back to Snowdin.

“Hey Asriel, I need to go to the bathroom. Do you have a bathroom here other than the woods?”

“Uh,” Asriel was scratching his head because he was unsure, “I actually don’t know, hold on and give me a second.” He went to a monster passing by and exchanged some words. He then returned. “She said that the woman’s restroom should actually be right behind Grillby’s tent actually.”

“Oh,” you sounded surprised, “that close huh?”

“Yeah,” he laughed to himself, “I’ve been here for ages and I still don’t know where some of the stuff is.” He kept walking towards the same path you took when you first arrived here on his back. You stopped in front of a familiar tent and Asriel held open a flap so that you could enter first. 

Everything looked the exact same as this morning, except that someone made your bed and even included a very thick blanket on the cot. Did Asriel always plan to send you back here with him? You went over to the blanket, picked it up and squished it against your face. It had very soft cotton and the moment it touched your skin, it almost produced warmth instantly. You sighed deeply, finally you might get a good nights rest with this, too bad you won’t be staying the night.

“You like blankets a lot or something,” Asriel was amused by your fascination with the blanket.

“Every night I’ve been in the underground, I’ve froze my ass off with a few exceptions, this is like a gift sent from the gods,” you joked while playfully holding the blanket.

“Glad I could help,” he smiled, pleased with your attitude, “but you should come with me so I can guide you to the bathroom. It’s late out and I don’t feel comfortable with you walking anywhere alone tonight.” You placed the amazing blanket down on the cot and went back to the door where he was holding it open for you.

“Yeah, I don’t feel comfortable here during the day so I can see where you might be coming from.” About fifty feet away from your residence was another small tent, it was maybe the size of a small bedroom and there was a light inside.

“Just go through the door and I’ll wait far over here so you don’t have to worry about me trying to see you go or anything.”

“I didn’t think you were the type to do that anyway,” you reminded. He was content you didn’t think he was an absolute pervert and nodded in your response. Before leaving, you noticed that Toriel was dozing off and had trouble staying awake. “Hey Asriel, could you hold my friend please?” He gratefully held out his arms and grabbed her vines before laying them over himself. Toriel immediately fell asleep on Asriel. It was quite adorable how she yawned. You quietly made your way to the tent and you opened the flap. There was another monster inside finishing her business, you quickly closed the flap.

“It’s okay,” she said, “I’m almost done anyway.” The lady lifted the flap and almost gasped when she saw your face. You saw a giant purple cat in front of you but she saw something that looked amazing apparently. “Wow,” she spoke with wonder, “you’re the human aren't you?” You let out a disgruntled sigh and slowly nodded. “Your like, really cool and stuff.”

“I thought every monster hated me here,” you joked.

“Oh, most of them do..yeah..but I think you just look weird. And I could tell by your face that you must be with your boyfriend other there,” she glanced at Asriel who was just kicking snow around trying to bide time. 

“What,” you laughed, “as if, I don’t look like princess material but I appreciate the comment.”

“Well, whatever girl,” she held out her paw, “the name’s Catty by the way.”

Oh my god, you blurted in your head, she had the very essence of a nice yet ditsy high school girl. She had the outfit to go with the attitude but you really liked her for some reason. You held out your hand and somehow, probably incorrectly, grabbed her paw and shook hands.

“Charlie, Charlie the good human,” you replied. Catty let out a laugh, she liked you and you knew you shouldn’t wait much longer otherwise Asriel might get impatient. “You don’t happen to live in Snowdin, do you?”

“Oh me,” she laughed, “heavens no, I used to live right next to the kingdom in Hotland but that was a while ago. My girlfriend though, she lives in Snowdin.”

“Did you ever use any form of transportation other than walking?” She stood in the snow and really tried to focus and remember something, then she smiled.

“Oh yea!” She was thrilled about knowing the answer. “There’s a ferry man who comes along by river and has direct access to Hotland, Snowdin, and Waterfall.”

“Awesome, do you happen to know the closest place might be to hop on that?” You sounded really excited but Catty looked confused.

“Honey, you don’t want to go anywhere but here, the king has a bounty out for your head. But I supposed if your going with your boyfriend that might be okay since he’s Asriel. The river is actually not too far from here.” You smacked yourself in the face because you just remembered seeing this river not too long ago when you and Sans left camp yesterday and walked the perimeter. You found Toriel in a cave but before that, there was a river nearby.

“Thank you,” you shook her hand, “thank you Catty.” 

“Uh sure,” she was confused but grateful, “just be safe, there’s bad people out there.” You nodded and then finally entered the tent. You didn’t really have to go but you waited inside for like a minute and then left. Asriel was drawing something out in the snow, but right before you could almost see it he quickly swiped his foot across it so you wouldn’t be able to hopefully make out what it was. 

“Watcha drawing,” you playfully asked.

“Nothing,” he sounded confident and yet somehow nervous, “you done?”

“Wouldn’t be over here if I wasn’t.” He nodded and then left back towards your tent. You couldn’t make it all out but the drawing in the snow almost looked like two people were holding hands, the only part not really scuffed out were the hands. You couldn’t help but smile behind Asriel’s back, he really was a good guy, awkward at times but really nice at heart. 

You both entered the tent and you began unzipping your coat, you were so used to just undressing whenever you felt like that you didn’t even bother to turn around. You forgot he was still there and when you looked back, he bumped into that same table. Was he blushing, it was difficult to tell under that thin white fur. You stopped looking at him and proceeded to take off the extra pair of pants that were over your tights. You heard him stumble on something behind you again, and you were trying not to giggle. You needed to say something, he was getting more uncomfortable each time you took off an article of clothing.

“Hey Asriel?” He must of bumped into something again as your spoke.

“Uh yeah Charlie,” he sounded overly confident, “what is it?” 

“Do you have to watch me while I sleep tonight?”

“I can just keep watch outside your tent, no worries. I won’t just stare at you while you sleep.”

“Cool, well, I’m going to catch some sleep so yeah...” you hoped he was paying attention because you were giving him the cue to leave. You started to snort and laugh, he was still standing there completely oblivious to what you might be getting at. “Asriel...,” you hinted.

“Yeah, what is it?”

“Your still here man...” you were trying to give him more of a hint.

“Oh,...oh!” He quickly turned around and stepped out the door. “Sorry,” he replied outside the tent.

“Good god man,” you whispered under your breath, “must have your head in the clouds or something.” 

You waited a good hour before trying anything, you didn’t hear him talk or even walk away from his post. You needed to move fast before it was too late. You didn’t know how long it’d take the others to get to Snowdin before making their move inside the castle. You quietly slid on your pants and calmly tied your shoes. You gently slid on your coat and threw on your backpack. You sneaked over to the direct opposite side of the tent where Asriel was and keeled down. You opened the flap that was touching the ground and leaned your head down to see if anyone was nearby. It was dead outside, you couldn’t really hear anyone so you crawled underneath the flap and then you were outside. In order to not look too obvious, you made your way to the bathroom where you just went not too long ago and stepped inside. You immediately tried to leave because Catty was in there again.

“Sorry Catty,” you apologized and tried to look away but she was just hunched over, hacking up something. You almost vomited while she coughed up an enormous hairball. She then wiped the slobber from her mouth and greeted you with a smile.

“Hello Charlie, the good human, what’re you doing?” You realized you needed to escape this camp but going through anywhere other than the front gate would alert the guards. You needed to think of something quick.

“Hey, can you do me a favor?” You sounded desperate and Catty looked confused, you were going to regret this a little but there was no time. “Can we swap clothes for a night? I hate wearing the same damn thing every night and these guys just don’t get it, ya know?” You sucked at acting but apparently she bought it.

“Oh my god, yes!” She immediately began stripping down and you did the same as hastily as you could. You then put on her dark purple winter clothes which were slightly baggy, but still somehow warm. Catty actually looked good in your plain but practical clothes. You looked like you were ready for a party.

“Oh, this is just the cutest,” you told Catty in a fake voice, “we’ll I gotta go meet that handsome boyfriend of mine if you know what I mean,” you gave Catty a wink who squealed. 

“Go girl, you don’t always get the chance to date a king.” You gave her a thumbs up and then left the tent swiftly. You pulled the hood to her dark purple coat over your head so that no one could see your face. Your heart then stopped near the gate, Asriel was speaking with one of the guards, clearly upset over something.

“You don’t understand, I haven’t found her anywhere inside the camp, she must of left!” Asriel was trying to ask guards if they've seen you. 

“I didn’t see any girl pass by with your description Asriel, she has to still be inside, did you check the bathroom,” one of the guards asked. You passed Asriel who was too busy cursing at the guards, all the guards were thankfully focusing on Asriel chewing them out. 

“He’s going to beat the shit out of me when he finds out,” you whispered under your breath. You knew that what you were currently doing was going to piss off both Sans and Asriel but you made your decision. You made it past the gate and then walked around the perimeter without anyone paying attention to you. You thanked your stars when you noticed the same trail Sans and you made when you both discovered that cave. You didn’t know how long it would take for Asriel to realize what happened so you took off running into the night. 

You could barely see the foot steps in the snow but you kept following them until you heard rushing water. You listened closely and followed the noise. About fifty feet away was the river still flowing with the same intensity as yesterday. You waited on a log impatiently near the river. You didn’t even bother to ask Catty if you needed money or if you were supposed to meet him somewhere specifically. You were starting to panic because Asriel was smart, it wouldn’t take long before he was on your heels. You rubbed your face in your hands in the freezing night but then heard someone singing from far away. 

“Tra la la, Tri li li, tre le le,” sang someone approaching you from the river. In a hooded blanket, giving it the presence of death, the river person was quickly passing through the river on a strange boat and almost passed you but then noticed you were waving your hands around frantically. It slowed down the boat that was somehow skipping across the water with wooden animated legs. The head of the boat was a dog that almost appeared alive. You’ve definitely seen some shit in the underground. 

“Can you take me to Snowdin,” you politely asked because you didn’t know what to think of this person.

“Tra la la. I am the riverman, or am I the riverwoman? It doesn't really matter, and I love to ride in my boat. Would you care to join me?”

“Uh yes? I just asked if you could take me to Snowdin.” You were confused and felt like it wasn’t paying attention. You then quickly jumped onto the boat because you heard Asriel shouting behind you. “Go, go, go!” The river person just started singing again and the boat began skipping along the river with incredible speed, the river person happily sang. You saw Asriel reach the river and then abruptly stop. He saw you standing on the boat, staring back at him with a guilty conscious. You felt like shit for leaving Asriel and Toriel behind, both of them were terrified when they saw that you were headed in the direction of Snowdin but you made your choice long ago, and it was too late to turn back now.


	12. Chara

You kept staring at the rushing water while crouched down at the back of the boat. The river person navigated through some rough patches.

“Are you the Angel,” it cheerfully asked.

“What? Am I the what?” You were enjoying some peace and quiet and then this questionable person starts talking crazy shit again. “No, I’m not a goddamn angel. Just some human who fell down.” You turned your attention back to the river, pissed off at this world and the one above.

“There’s a prophecy,” it continued.

“Hey, do me a favor buddy, and stick that prophecy up your ass. I’m not in the mood right now.” You felt rude throwing attitude towards this stranger but honestly the less you knew, the better. You already had enough on your mind. The river person just kept singing instead of trying to keep a conversation. Up ahead were some houses in the night, their lights were turned on and you knew you were close. “Man, this boat sure is fast, what was that, like 10 minutes?” The river man or woman kept singing and ignored your question and or praise. The boat’s feet stopped skipping and the vessel eventually slowed down before sinking back into the water. You hopped off at Snowdin and before you could turn around and say thank you, the boat man already took off back towards the direction of the base camp singing cheerfully. “Crap, I don’t have long before he probably shows up again.” You hid in a bush and tried to figure out a plan that didn’t involved getting killed or worse, spotted by Asriel.

You thought about where your friends might be hiding if they were in Snowdin, and then you remembered their house wasn’t too far away from here. While carefully trying to keep your cover you moved from shadow to shadow, hiding behind different objects that included trees, bushes, and even mailboxes. There wasn’t even anyone currently patrolling and no one was walking outside but you didn’t feel like taking chances.

You almost made it to their house but then stopped behind of a bush, crouching down. In front of you was no longer a house, but a smoldering pit where a house used to be. They must of burned Sans and Papyrus’s house down after we left. You were about to move along but then you heard something moving through some bushes further in town about a block away. Tumbling from that bush was Undyne who quickly stood, checked her surroundings, and then motioned for the other two to follow pursuit. Papyrus and Sans then ran past a house and had to pick up pace to keep up with her. You almost yelled for them but then realized that it would of been a very bad idea to do that right in the middle of town. You quickly ran to catch up with them and had your hood up so that no one would immediately know who you were.

“Catty?” A monster was crossing the middle of the street when she took notice of your clothes. “Oh my god Catty!” The lady started running towards you but couldn’t see who it was. 

“Are you fucking kidding me,” you cursed under your breath. Things went from good to shit. You jumped back from her while looking at the ground so that she couldn't see your face. You could only assume that she thought you were her friend. 

“Catty? Why won’t you say anything.” Shit, you couldn't make hand gestures because then she would know that you really weren’t Catty. You tried to take off but the lady chased you and yanked the hood on your coat and pulled it back. “Catty why are you running away,” she asked but the moment she saw your face she started screaming and calling out for help.

“Fuck!” You took off around a building and booked it. There was a small garage with the door propped open about two blocks away, it had just enough space for you to fit underneath. After running straight for it, you took the opportunity and slid underneath. Now inside, the garage was too dark to see anything unless you were near the front door, and that was close to the ground. You were about to look under the door to check and see if anyone followed but then someone from behind grabbed your mouth and held you very close around your waist. You could hear them breathing near your ear and they didn’t move but instead, held you there quietly.

“Don’t move, don’t even breath,” Asriel warned as he whispered in your ear quietly. There were more footsteps closing in near you but you couldn’t hear where they might be coming from. Thankfully, the footsteps subsided after a couple of minutes and started moving further away from the shed. After a period of time, there wasn’t any sound other than Asriel’s breathing on your neck.

“Thank god,” you whispered. “Listen Asriel, I’m really so--.” You tried to apologize but then Asriel turned you around, shoved you against a wall and instead of yelling, he passionately kissed you. You were so confused. Didn’t he want to lecture you, or at least punch you in the face for disobeying? You pushed him off and he glared at you. He didn’t have any regrets but he was still pissed. “What was that Asriel,” you silently yelled at him. You would of preferred he’d punch you and get it over with.

“That, was for running away.” He made it sound like a punishment because he was still displeased. “Normally I’d ask you first but seeing how you like to take action first instead of listening to anyone, I thought it’d be appropriate,” he spoke with confidence but there was a hint of anger.

“Goddammit, Sans’s is going to kick your ass if he finds out, you dumbass.” You just looked down at the ground and contemplated what you should say next. Asriel didn’t give you any chance to compile your thoughts. He picked you up and placed you over his shoulder, he had a firm hold on your torso. “Asriel! Put me down, we can’t go back, not when we’re so close.”

“Not a chance Charlie, I’m taking you back,” he didn’t speak tenderly but was instead using his authoritative voice.

“God, why won’t you listen? There’s gotta be something I can do,” you pleaded. Asriel ignored your plea, and then you noticed Toriel wasn’t with him. “Where’s my Flower?”

“I left her with Grillby and told her that I needed to have a very, very long talk with you. Said it might take a couple of hours since I was going to have to retrieve you all the way from Snowdin.” He was starting losing his composure more due to frustration. “I can’t fucking believe you used me Charlie. I thought being nice might change the way you thought about me but I see it only allowed you to screw me over.” Something hit you right into the gut with that comment. You honestly did like him but the guilt started to show on your face. You were going to apologize but it probably wouldn’t change his mind.

“Asriel, I like you, I do. But what I feel for Sans, however, is different,” you spoke softly, carefully wording your feelings towards him. You stopped fighting Asriel and just dangled there on his shoulders. “Listen, you can take me back to camp if you want but if you had any ounce of decency, you’ll take me to the others.” Asriel paused, maybe he was considering your proposal. He crouched down and lifted the metal garage door so that it extended all the way up. He then walked out of the garage, very confident in his actions as well as composed once again. He then took off running towards the river.

“What! No Asriel, I want to go back with the others!” You started punching him in the back but it didn’t faze him as he continued sprinting. You were almost to the river when some knights caught you in their sights. They were patrolling the river where people were usually dropped off by the river person.

“Hey! Fucking stay where you are,” one of them ordered to Asriel who was checking all around for an escape.

“Shit,” he barked. The knights were running towards both of you but then Asriel sprinted back towards the river and followed it towards Hotland instead. He didn’t slow his pace and was staying in the shadows far ahead so that they couldn’t catch up. You didn’t make anymore noise because you had an idea of what they might do if you’re caught.

An hour passed and Asriel was still carrying you over his shoulder. You still felt like crap and you couldn't take off anymore or else risk getting Asriel into more trouble.

“Hey,” you asked calmly while patting his back, “where are we going this time?”

“Why do you care?” He was still hurt from you running away but you wanted to lighten the mood.

“Hey Asriel, do you still wanna be my friend,” you asked, honestly wanting to know.

“What?” He didn’t know how to respond to your question. He was surprised but you didn’t lose your carefree attitude towards him.

“Do you wanna be my best friend Asriel? I like you, and you’re there for me like a true friend would be, so, wanna be my BFF?” You tried to keep a really serious face but you couldn’t hold it in anymore and you started to laugh terribly. You thought Asriel would be pissed, thinking you were just trying to make fun of him. Instead, he just started chuckling softly while carrying you on his back. He halted for a moment and then set you down in the snow.

“Yeah,” he reassured while snorting,” I’ll be your best friend Charlie, but that won’t make me stop trying to win you over.”

“You do whatever you want, at your own risk,” you warned. You both shook hands and then headed further towards Hotland. You didn’t realized how different the scenery had changed until you started to burn up in your winter clothes. 

A warm orange glow filled the sky from the area you were entering. You both finally stopped near a small dock along the river's edge. This must of been where you would of been dropped off if you just went to Hotland on the boat.

“Alright Charlie, since we’re blocked off from going home and the boat isn't safe anymore, we will have to find the others because the only way you're going back now is with Sans. It’s the only safe way back to camp.”

“Won’t that strain him though to go that far?”

“I don’t know, but it won’t kill him,” Asriel reassured. You were excited again, you finally get to be of some use to these guys that didn’t just involve being a human.

“Thank you!” You abruptly hugged Asriel as tight as you could around his waistline and he completely lost his composure, his breathing picked up pace. You could hear his heart beat fast through his stomach. “Thank you, I won’t let you down.” You let go of your grasp on his stomach and then ran up the steps leading from the dock. 

Before you made it to the top of the steps, Asriel grabbed your hand and you stopped to look back.

“What’s wrong, do you see a knight,” you asked, suddenly intense at the thought of another one seeing you. Asriel shook his head and wasn’t looking directly at you. He was giving the ground to his left a nervous look and his hand that held yours was a little sweaty.

“No, but you shouldn’t be running off anywhere,” Asriel began calming down again, “especially since we're so close to the kingdom now. They said they were going to rescue Alphys so I’m guessing we should check her lab first.”

“Okay,” you agreed and began checking different pathways, “where’s is it?” Asriel let go of your hand and pointed about ten feet away at a door and above it was a big ass sign that said “LAB” in big bold letters. God you felt dumb sometimes. He just smiled at your determination and then walked up to the door. It was locked. Asriel unsheathed a thin, long sword and began jamming it in the doorway. By shoving the sword through the doorway and bending it side to side, the door opened a little bit.

“Charlie, find something to hold these two doors open quickly before I lose my grip,” he ordered. You tried to look around and there wasn't any large rocks or sturdy sticks. Instead you scavenged through your backpack and took out a can of baked beans and placed it in the gap. It barely kept the doors open and you could hear the can hissing from the pressure. You heard Asriel chuckling behind you as he put his sword away.

“Good thinking,” he praised.

“Just a human, doing humanly things, which are usually dumb but sometimes smart,” you replied. He shook his head at your silly statement and firmly grabbed both sides of the door and then used his arms to force it open and the can dropped to the ground. He was struggling more with every inch he managed to further open the door. When he had it open just the right amount, you crouched underneath him and passed through. He couldn’t hold the door much longer so you looked around for something big enough to use. You instead took out two more cans of baked beans from your backpack and Asriel gave you that look that asked if you were serious.  
“What? If we stack them maybe that’ll work.”

“Its gonna have to work, go ahead and stack them quickly while I open this as wide as I can.” You stacked all three cans together and made sure they didn’t slip past each other and then held them together until Asriel opened the door. As soon as Asriel gave one final push you slid the cans in sideways so they stacked against the doors closing. Asriel tumbled underneath the cans and the pressure from the door exploded the cans before closing firmly shutting again. “Well,” he was staring at the baked bean massacre all over Alyphs’s lab, “I owe you more baked beans, and don’t tell Alyphs.”

“Lips are sealed, this might actually make a really funny first impression though,” you jested.

You both heard something fall in the dimly lit room and Asriel immediately shielded you with his sword drawn. While facing the source of the noise you both listened and observed the room. At first, you didn’t see anything really out of the ordinary when you entered the larger room. There was a desk covered in notes but you were only looking at it from an angle. Then you actually saw that the desk started to shake a little.

“Hey Alyphs, is that you,” you softly spoke. There wasn’t any noise and Asriel continued further towards the desk with his sword drawn.

“You...you better stay away. I...I...I mean it,” you heard a voice cowering from beneath the desk. This person was terrified as she spoke and her soft voice was strained when she tried to make that threat.

Asriel put his sword away after hearing that whimper and then walked casually over to someone hiding under the desk. He crouched down directly in front of them, and calmly held out his hand with a warm smile. You noticed a small, yellow, scaly hand emerge from underneath the desk and then it grabbed Asriel’s arm.

“It’s alright Alyphs, were here to get you out, for good,” Asriel spoke with his firm tender voice. You heard a poor woman crying softly and then Asriel ducked underneath the desk and lifted her from out underneath it. In his arms was Alyphs. A vibrant, young female whose scaly yellow skin and body type was best described as a large, yet stout reptile. She wore a lab coat with a few red stains on the arm cuffs which you tried to not pay any mind. And upon closer look in this place, you noticed it was in bad shape. There was fungus or mold growing along the cracks in the walls. Aside from lab equipment, there was decaying food and trashed littered everywhere. You then noticed stairs leading up to your left and you could almost see what looked like living space but every piece of furniture looked broken down and infested. 

“What kind of living conditions were they forcing on her down here,” you wondered.

Alyphs was too shy to look at you and she kept her view away from Asriel’s face. He patted her to comfort the tense nerves.

“It’s okay, I’m going take you out of here myself and my friend here,” he pointed at you while you were snooping around and it made you jump, “my friend here will make sure that no matter, you’ll never be alone.” You felt kinda awkward from his pep talk but grinned anyway to give Alyphs some hope. She blew her nose into her sleeve and then smiled weakly at you.

“The...the name’s Alyphs. Your Charlie I presume.”

“Yup, the one and only. I have only one cool move and that’s tumbling around like an idiot,” you spoke lightheartedly but she smiled even more. “Were also going to kick Chara’s ass one of these days.” Alyphs looked a little confused at your remark.

“What..what do you mean? He’s...uhh...he’s too dangerous to mess around with and has always been like that. I was just kept in the lab for months..months at a time, and no one ever came to visit unless it was Chara wanting to know, well, how I’ve progressed my research.” She looked at Asriel with a concerned expression. Asriel was actually upset because she wasn’t freaking out over the execution.

“Alphys, do you even know why we’re here,” Asriel asked carefully.

“To save me, that’s uh right isn’t it? You’ve finally got enough men to do the job, so like you're here to finally get, to get me out....right,” she sounded unsure of the her answer.

“No, we came because he heard Chara was going to,” Asriel’s voiced trailed off and he shot you a worried look. Alyphs didn’t know why we were here, she didn’t even know she was being executed tomorrow morning. “It doesn’t matter, either way we’re taking you back.” Alyphs nodded and allowed Asriel to carry her to the door. She pulled out her hands from around his neck and entered a few numbers on the keypad. The door opened effortlessly and you all stopped, almost shitting yourselves.

Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne were trying to get the door open. Undyne was cracking the code on the outside. Papyrus and Sans were attempting to use their brute strength to pull it open and after it did slide open, they almost fell forward. You all locked eyes for a few seconds before a pissed off Sans grabbed Asriel’s collar.

“What the fuck are you doing here Asriel, and with Charlie!” The anger in his voice scared you, you were going to apologize but then an alarm went off in Hotland.

“Attention, attention, there’s been a break in at the lab in level 1. All knights report immediately to the lab. I repeat, all knights report immediately to the first floor lab.” That was all anyone needed to hear before deciding to get the hell out of here.

“Goddammit, quick, back the way we came,” Papyrus shouted. Undyne quickly grabbed Alyphs and carried her piggy back. Undyne then raced ahead down the steps, passing everyone else in an instant. You guys sprinted towards her trying to catch up but then saw Undyne racing back up the steps, opposite the way she came.

“Shit, it’s a trap go back, go back, back into the lab,” Undyne shouted while sprinting back up the steps. Sans ran over to the door while the alarm was still blaring and tried a code but it didn’t work. Undyne dropped Alyphs next to you, the poor girl was shivering uncontrollably out of fear. Then suddenly Undyne, Papyrus, Sans, and Asriel tried to physically pry the door open. As a team they pried the door with their hands on opposite sides and pulled with all their strength. After the door opened a few centimeters some kind of latch inside the door kicked in and now it was locked permanently. Alyphs was standing next to you sobbing, everyone started freaking out as you heard clanking footsteps approaching your guy’s position. You didn’t want to die, not right now. This was all your fault and you didn’t even have the luxury to break down.

“Fucking work,” Sans slammed his fist into the keypad and it shattered into pieces but it didn’t do anything to the door, “piece of shit!” Asriel then grabbed Sans’s collar.

“You need to get everyone out of here Sans! You’re the only way out now,” Ariel ordered while shouting. Sans was hesitating.

“No, I won’t be able to get everyone out in time. We need to fight,” he shouted back at Asriel. Asriel knew damn well that he was making Sans choose which of his friends to save. The knights started to approach from every exit and they just closed in on your position. Sans was freaking out, his eye started to burn and you saw him visually spotting all the enemies starting to surround.

“We can’t take them all on Sans, not without completely exhausting ourselves, you need you act,” Asriel was yelling inches from Sans’s face. Sans’s hands were glowing as his power pulsed but then Asriel punched him in the face to bring him back into reality.

“Goddammit Sans, get Charlie and get the fuck out of here! Now!” Sans dropped to his knees, he saw your pale face. He had a soulless look because he wouldn’t do it. Your eyes started to water. Sans couldn’t leave everyone behind, it was his selfish decision and you needed to accept your possible fate. You could only cry and slowly nod once to let him know you understood. You fell to your knees and held your arms around Alyphs. You couldn’t accept death but you had to face the storm ahead.

“Fine, we’ll fucking do it your way, you prick,” Asriel shouted at Sans but then drew his sword. You saw Asriel’s eyes blacken out and there was no more white left in his eyes, only darkness. Asriel now had a blank stare similar to Sans’s. Papyrus eyes for the first time glowed a deep orange, he formed two bone swords from thin air and gripped one in each hand while scowling at all the enemies closing in. Undyne looked at Alyphs longingly but then made a sad smile, she mouthed “wait for me love,” and then formed her vibrant blue spear and held it proudly in the air for intimidation.

There were about fifty knights in here alone, not counting the ones still trying to squeeze in through the doorways. You were confused, why they didn’t charge, they just stood there blocking any possible means of escape. You heard a scratching noise on a intercom and then another voice hovered over the microphone.

“I was wondering if you’d get here in time,” an impatient, and deep voice crackled over the intercom but there was some interference. You looked up at the intercom above the lab door and noticed that there was also a camera. There were some screams on the other end of the com but then they were muffled out before you heard him clear his voice. “Okay, that’s better." There was an uncomfortable pause. "Oh, right, kill everyone but the human girl, bring it to me, and if you don't come back successful, you don't come back alive.” The com shut off and then the knights gripped their weapons and held them higher up to prepare for the attack. “Oh, wait,” the voice was back, “I forgot, it wouldn’t be fair for you to kill all my knights with your powers so how about we level the playing field. Lights out everyone,” he chuckled proudly and then you heard the voice cut off.

“Charlie,” Sans pleaded. He was holding out one of his hands to you desperately, “Grab my hand, quickly!” You weren’t fast enough to crawl over there in time. Undyne, however, jumped over to Alyphs and grabbed her close, and then all lights went out. “Charlie!” You heard Sans screaming your name but then felt a metal arm grabbing you in the dark, it dragged you across the dirt, farther away. You screamed as loud as you could but no one could hear you over the knights charging forward. It was pitch black near the door and you could only hear clanking as a multitude knights charged past the knight that was dragging you further away. Near the back of this large area were lava pits far below and they gave the only form of light in this dark place but it wasn’t much. 

You yelled for Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and even Asriel but none of them responded. The knight kept dragging you through the other suits of metal and was headed to a door that was glowing not too far away. You kept looking around, hollering for the others to hear you, but nothing.

Out of the dark you observed colors dancing in a group, they appeared to be almost working in cohesion. Hues of red, orange, and blue rose above the crowds of knights, the lights engulfed nearby knights and that's when you knew your friends were fighting back. You tried to spot Sans or anyone but instead saw something else entirely.

Massive draconic skulls materialized over the battlefield. 

“Whoa,” you were astonished by the new arrival.

They lit up the entire space they took up like giant red light bulbs. There were five of them and each was about ten feet in diameter, they smiled at all the opposing knights like delightful snacks, savoring this treat from their master. Red ooze drooled from their sharp fangs. You heard screams but they weren’t from your friends. The dragon skulls that salivated red ooze began opening their mouths real wide and then you saw a bright light forming inside each mouth.

Your vision was blinded by that bright light, they all fired cannons in a straight line after they lined up the shot. Each time they fired, you could see the room light up for a split second as if they were lightening strikes. You couldn’t see the whole room for long but then ash began to fall heavily all around you and it some of it sizzled in the lava pits. You had trouble hearing any of the knights near the lab door anymore.

Knights near the back were being pushed into the lava pits by their fellow comrades because they were all trying to frantically escape. It was too late for them. The cannons from the dragons warmed up again and then blazed through the crowds trying to escape, everything in the path was just gone. More ash fell thickly now and it smudged against your skin. There were somehow knights still left alive and charging forward into the dark.

You were terrified but you knew the dragons above belonged to Sans. Near the exits of what you could see, there were no more knights pooling in because they must of all been vaporized. The knight who had a hold of you was now running towards the door and dragging you harshly across the dirt. You cried in pain as the rocks scraped against your legs, leaving small gash wounds.

Blue spears and orange swords started taking out the stragglers near the lava pits by either piercing the chest or decapitation. You then heard the knight dragging you scream in fear. You flipped your body around and standing in the way was a dark creature. This creature was solid black and dark flames flickered along its whole body. You knew that it had to be Asriel because the light from the door was outlining his familiar shape, plus the horns gave it away. You tried to yell out his name but you couldn’t even hear your own voice in the screams of agony and torture behind you.

Asriel just tilted his head at you and leaned in closer to get a good look at your face. Did he not recognize you? The knight holding you just froze and didn’t budge from the creature in front. The knight didn’t know what to do, he knew if he moved he would die but either way he was probably dead.

The door opened and it turned out to be an elevator. The knight quickly grabbed your coat with one arm and threw you into the doorway. As the elevator doors began to close, the shadow figure of Asriel sliced the knight’s head clean off with his sword, it effortlessly went through metal, flesh, and bone. The knight’s head rolled onto the floor in front of you, oozing out thick, dark blood that now covered your shoes. The doors slammed shut.

You jumped up in the elevator and started to press all of the buttons, hoping to get off on a lower floor and not head to where this thing intended to take you. None of them responded and the elevator continued to rise higher and higher. You panicked and tried to climb up the wall and try to open the escape hatch on the ceiling but it was jammed. You hopelessly listened to elevator music as it carried you to hell.

The elevator rang like a dinner bell as it stopped on the top floor. You popped your head out quickly. Nothing, no one, the entire floor was empty. It almost sounded like you were outside though. You kept pressing the buttons but nothing would budge the elevator from its current position. You walked out and you couldn’t think straight due to fear. As you walked forward you were surrounded by gray brick walls on both sides and behind you was a dead end. There was only one obvious path and you had to continue in that direction. 

The path turned left but then opened up to a wide view of the entire city that the kingdom engulfed, far below. It was breathtaking, to see the entire monster city from such a height. A thought slipped your mind, should I just fall here and end it quick? You knew you didn't have the guts and shook your head. Instead, you turned your attention towards your left and noticed that there was another elevator. The elevator buttons didn’t work didn’t work on this one either, the door didn’t even light up. You hopelessly tried to pry the door open. After that failed you could only keep moving forward while staring off the ledge on your left. The city was vast and complemented the castle. All the architecture was similar but it was all beautiful, covered in snow and almost peaceful. It reminded you of your world above ground.

You continued forward and then the path turned left again. You were a bit confused and questioned the layout of this castle. But as you approached the end there was a doorway. Your jaw dropped and just observed in disbelief. That same house that your first found in the ruins was right in front of you, here, inside the castle. But this one wasn’t old or ruined. It was actually maintained and kept tidy as far as you could tell from the outside. You then heard a low voice humming inside. 

You didn’t want to go in but you probably didn’t have a choice. You dropped your backpack in case you needed to take off running and cautiously opened the front door. The door opened to the main lobby area and was beautifully decorated with paintings and light fixtures. The humming was originating from the living room on your left but you looked around for a knife or anything as a weapon. Nothing was available, well except for a flower vase. You decided to grab that because it’s better than nothing. You then turned left and closed in on the humming.

The living room was much larger than the one in the ruins, you now realized. It looked more like a throne room in here and there was a fire burning near the center back wall. In a chair with it's back facing you was a man delightfully humming a tune. It looked like he was cleaning something. You didn’t speak and tried to creep up to him, hoping to have an element of surprise. The man didn’t budged from his spot but he stopped singing when one of the boards beneath your feet squeaked. Dammit. He casually stood up and finally met your eyes. His were a deep blue, almost homely. His dark brown hair was cut short all around except in the front where only a little part of it managed to grow out. He had a grin though, it wasn’t like Sans’s or Undyne’s, this grin was his own and it told you that you had already lost.

“Hello Charlie,” he deep voice was inviting, and it urged you forward but then you froze when you saw a dead body laying in front of the chair, the fresh blood was spilling all over the white carpet. You then noticed that there was still blood on his hands and parts of his armor.

“I’m so dead,” you muttered under your breath. He must of heard it because his smile grew. 

(Okay, it was hard, but I think I found a good pic of ass-face here. It’s obviously not mine but here’s the link.)  
http://yefumm.deviantart.com/art/evil-king-318297999

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Scarlett rocks*


	13. We Need To Talk

He had charisma and you almost believed you were his friend through that sickening smile.

“Hi,” you replied, unsure of what attitude to take. Out of all the monsters and knights you ever faced, this was the one who made you tremble. You wondered if Sans would save you this time, but in your gut you secretly wished they all escaped instead, now that you weren’t there to hold them back.

“Please, sit,” he spoke calmly and gestured to the chair but you just stared at him, hesitating. “SIT,” he shouted, you flinched backwards. You just shook your head at him while frowning, he wasn’t asking anymore but you didn’t budge. Whatever he did next must of been quick because the next second he had your arm and next, he managed to smack the vase out of your hand. His grip on your left wrist threatened to break your hand if you resisted.

“What do you want,” you tried to calmly ask, but your voice was quivering.

“I want you,” he threw you into the chair forcibly, “to sit.” You firmly grabbed onto the arms of the chair and tried not stare at the poor monster beneath you. Its mangled body was disgusting and thankfully no stench came from it yet since it was fresh. “Now, you’re this Charlie I’ve heard about. Alyphs kept a good watch on you for me, but I just had to see for myself.”

“Why did you want Alyphs dead,” you asked. He abruptly slapped you across the face and one of his nails scraped against your cheek in the process. It stung bitterly and you held up a hand to sooth the pain.

“I don’t recall asking you to speak. Now, since you're curious I’ll tell you that I never planned on killing Alyphs. She’s the only other brain in the underground and you think I’d just get rid of her? She still serves a purpose here, but we're here find out whether or not you serve a purpose.”

“God, not this again,” you sarcastically replied. You flinched as he raised his hand to hit you. Instead he grabbed your hair and firmly jerked it back so that your head hit the back of the chair. You kept quiet for a moment.

“You may not understand, and that makes sense. No one wanted you to know the power I have, but little do they know I have something else up my sleeve.” He was calmly stroking your hair and you winced as he purposefully pulled out several strands. “I will allow you to ask three questions and I will answer truthfully. You will do the same as I ask my own three questions. Now, did any part of what I just say, not make sense?” He gripped tighter on your hair and you winced more from the pain, you shook your head to let him know there was no misunderstanding.

“Good, you first,” he urged.

“Okay,” you calmed your nerves so that you focus on the question you wanted to ask, “what did you make Alyphs do?”

“Good question,” he responded, “well Alyphs helped me extract monster souls from, well, monsters while that were still alive. But I would only take the souls of monsters who possessed strong souls and after they were extracted, I forced their soulless bodies to carry out my orders. I also forced Alyphs to make some physical enhancements on them. It’s why they’re always threat even if only one is around. ”

“Why do they obey you,” you asked. Chara pulled your hair tighter and you lifted your head to relieve the sting.

“I believe it’s my turn to ask the next question,” he reminded. He let go of your hair and then walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a rolling pin from a drawer, he also set aside a box of matches on the counter. You didn’t budge from your position in the chair and there wasn’t anything in the near vicinity to use as a weapon. Chara then returned while holding the pin in his hand, he was now focused on your facial expressions. “Now it’s my turn. Where is Asriel’s camp?” You sharply inhaled and needed to carefully think about your next response. This is going to hurt if I make him angry, but I can’t give up the camp.

“It’s......it’s outside, in the snow,” you replied. Chara chuckled. 

“I already know that Charlie,” he laid the tip of the pin on your knee, “I want to know where that little prince thinks he can hide out. He’s not a threat but he’s still a thorn in my sides...unlike Sans.” The mentioning of Sans caught you off guard, you remembered Undyne telling you that Sans was the last monster other than Alyphs that has been in the castle. “But very well, though I don’t appreciate your indirect answer, you may ask another one.”

“What is Sans to you,” you asked. You felt guilty because there were more important things to ask, but if you might die here, it was worth knowing. Chara grinned but then smiled sincerely. He kneeled down in front of you.

“Oh Sans,” Chara sounded adored, he grabbed your hand and gazed into your eyes, “he was the first friend I ever met when I fell down here. He was much younger then, he also wore that stupid blue coat of his. It was also around that time that I first met my new brother, Asriel.” Chara continued.

“Oh, I won’t lie, I loved my family and friends. Sans always cracked me up with his quirky ways and Asriel always supported me no matter what, we three were like a team to be honest. Always pulling shit and getting away with it. But something happened about 15 years ago. I was hanging out with some monster kid near a river, there was this drop off and he dared me to jump so I did. I fell and broke my neck.” Chara gritted his teeth. “God that hurt like hell, but before I knew it, I was back up on the ledge and reliving that exact same moment, the monster kid was there too but he had no knowledge of what just happened.” Chara paused for a moment, almost finding a lost for words. “I had just died and I couldn’t even fathom what had happened.” Chara looked back at the fire burning a few feet away. The burning logs crackled in the heat as they broke apart. “I lost something when I died, these monsters have a name for it, they call it a soul and I lost part of it when I died. I was so angry after that, filled with so much rage that I pushed the kid off the ledge because if it wasn’t for him, I’d never jumped. Below, his mangled body was bleeding out on some rocks. I was going to call for help but then I saw Sans near the bottom, he was walking by when he heard the noise and froze when he noticed the limp body. I ran home but they eventually found out because Sans snitched on me. I was hidden away for the next five years, stuck in this goddam house you see before you.”

Chara was becoming more upset as he continued.

“So many years spent in this house...stuck inside...it’s enough to drive anyone insane, but they thought it was best. Eventually they let me go to school, boy was that fun,” he sarcastically joked, “they bullied me, kicked my ass and Sans never stood up for me then, Asriel did though. That kid had a heart of gold. Well, I got fed up and burned the place to the fucking ground. Tired of every monster looking at me like an eyesore, like I was a disease at that place.” Chara was staring off at a random wall as he continued, you knew you needed to escape but you needed to wait for a better opportunity. “Well after that school incident, I knew I was in trouble. Asgore, Toriel, and even Asriel loved me so much that they gave up everything for me, we all took off for the surface.”

“Sounds rough,” you sounded sincere so that he would keep going, you needed time to make a proper escape plan.

“Yes, it was. The second time I died was when a mob chased us out of the castle and we were forced to run so Toriel chose to hide out in a small house in the ruins. Toriel ordered us to the bedroom while her and Asgore shouted at each other, arguing about what to do next. But I knew that mob would kill me, and even as Asriel sobbed at my feet to not do it I just couldn’t handle knowing I was going to be killed. I took my own life in front of Asriel, he wouldn’t remember it anymore, but I slit my throat with a piece of glass from a broken mirror. I remember Asriel’s tears covering my face as I passed away.” Chara paused again to collect his thoughts. “Well, damn it, I just couldn’t die I guess. I woke up back in the same room just a few seconds before, like I went back in time. But this time I felt more angry, and frustrated at this world, more of me was lost. I wanted to pay it back for all the shit it gave me but I knew Toriel, Asgore, and especially Asriel would hold me back. I exited the room and asked Asriel to stay put. I then entered the kitchen and grabbed a knife and slit Asgore’s throat, right in front of Toriel. She was just frozen there, terrified. I stabbed her in the stomach and twisted the knife, she fell to her knees. Next I went through the drawers and grabbed some cooking oil and a match and then went to the bedroom. Asriel was shouting about what we should do about the mob and I just ignored him and started pouring oil over everything in the room. He stopped yelling and looked at me, confused, then I poured the rest on him and it splashed all over his neck. Before he could ask what the hell I was up to, I threw a match at him and he lit up like a candle.” Chara took a big sigh. “I wish I went back to kill my brother, to make sure Asriel died. He’s leading a resistance against me right now because I didn’t make sure he burned.” Chara stood up and turned to you, he was embarrassed. “Oh boy, I’ve rambled on didn’t I? Oh well, bringing up memories somehow makes me feel things again, but now it’s my turn for my next question Charlie.”

You weren’t paying attention until he called your name and you paused, staring at his face that was once again studying yours.  
“What is Sans to you,” he asked grinning. You didn’t really understand your feelings for him. You knew you cared for him greatly but you just didn’t know how to express it.

“I don’t know,” you replied. Chara grabbed the pin firmly and slammed it against your right shoulder, you fell out of the seat and rolled closer to the fire, screaming in pain. He must of dislocated it, because you couldn't move your right arm anymore. “I...,” you started sobbing, “I care about him.” Chara laughed hysterically.

“Of course you care,” he chuckled, “but why would you get mixed up with that asshole? Out of all the monsters, I liked Sans the best for a reason. He really didn’t give a shit about things. He just hobbled around his brother and Toriel and just went through every day without a care in the world. I envied him, especially when he had the balls to rat me out, I didn’t see him much after that. But here’s the best part Charlie,” Chara grinned real wide and was inches from your face, “Sans knows that I can restart after I die. I didn’t even know he knew until two years ago when he assassinated me.” You were shocked, and Chara laughed when he saw your face, “Yes, I thought the same thing, I didn’t know Sans would go off and kill me like that, but I guess he’ll do that when you murder his brother.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you,” you shouted at Chara, who then frowned at you. He grabbed the hood to your coat and dragged your body to the closest wall, not close to the fire place and dropped you on the floor.

“Papyrus threatened me, he confronted me on a snowy field while I was commanding some troops to raid a local village. I just sliced him in half and watch him twitch beneath me.” Chara stood on the hood to your coat to prevent you from getting off the ground, you tried to move your arm but only cried in pain. Chara continued. “A few minutes after I killed Pap, Sans stood behind me and was so pissed off that he literally ripped my throat out,” Chara laughed again, “now if there ever was a monster, Sans is it. But after that, I woke up again, but this time I felt empty. I was on the battlefield again, but before I could cut Papyrus a second time, Sans charged from behind. I met his chest with my sword, but after I killed Sans, fucking Papyrus stabbed me in the back, literally.” Chara punched the wall and his hand went through. “God! I was so fucking tired of being killed, especially if it costed me part of my soul each time. So I retreated and forced Alyphs to increase and enhance my soulless army. It was amazing,” Chara’s face lit up, “reigning terror on the monsters with the hollowed bodies of their own fellow monsters.”

You couldn’t bear the pain in your arm but you needed to try to move. You lifted your head and then Chara kicked your face hard, the back of your head hit the floor and you almost blacked out. You just froze on the ground, staring up at this true monster. 

“What’s your last question Charlie,” he sounded impatient. You’re head hurt and you couldn’t focus on anything but he would probably keep hurting you if you didn’t respond.

“Godammit, fine,” you breathed heavily, “what did you do with all those souls?” You didn’t sound at all concerned with the question but rather your head. Chara, however, was thrilled.

“I’m actually really excited you asked.” Chara ran over to the fireplace and above it was a small red button, he pressed it down and placed his face close a microphone. “Please bring her in now,” he politely asked. The doors opened and you heard a woman screaming while your face lay against the cold hard floors. The woman was a monster, she looked like a crocodile with a ridiculous outfit that was actually similar to what you were wearing. You then realized that was Catty’s friend.

“Please, please, please...” she sobbed. “Please let me go,” she pleaded at Chara's feet. He just kicked her in the face and she fell onto the floor beneath him. 

Chara’s hands rose and his palms faced the lady on the ground. His hands then glowed bright with a white light. You pushed your body off the ground with the one good arm and you tried to crawl towards her, she was now wailing hysterically. His hands stopped glowing and then shot out a cannon of light. Seconds later, only dust remained of the woman. You fell onto the floor again, your arm was extended to the lady who was no longer there. Chara was ecstatic.

“Fucking awesome!” He was jumping around the pile of ash in his floor, “That’s the kind of power I’ve always wanted.” He then skipped over to you. You’re paralyzed from fear as Chara crouched down in your space. “I’ve absorbed all those souls and it’s given me this power. It drains every time I use it but DAMN, does it feel good.” He looked at his hands in fascination. “And it only costed, like I dunno, three souls.” You gritted your teeth, that was the last straw, using monster souls as currency. You knew he might hurt you but you couldn’t stay silent. 

“Fucking monster!” You shouted as loud as you could, Chara didn’t hit you but instead order the other knights to leave. He stood in front your body that was sprawled out on the floor, but then offered you a hand. You spit in it. “You’re the shittiest excuse for a human being!” You then started to grin, “You must of been some kind loser above ground to hold on so tightly to this world.” He kicked you in the ribs. You shouted curse words because it hurt to breath now. He looked impatient at you last remark, he grabbed your throat, lifted you up, and then slammed you against a wall. It was just you and him in this room now.

“I could kill you here and now,” he grinned at your terrified face, “or I could have more fun with you.” He slowly used one hand to unzip your coat, he was pleased. “I’ve obviously never had a human woman before.”

“Don’t you fucking touch me!” You tried to swat at him with the good arm but he tightened his grip and your arms twitched, you instead tried to claw at his hand to release the choke hold. He successfully unzipped your coat and lifted you up with one arm off the wall so that the coat dropped on the floor. He then slowly pushed you back up against the wall, barely allowing your feet touch the ground to support your own weight. Chara proceeded to slide his hand under your shirt and tenderly rub your stomach. He loosened his grip for only a second to rest his hand and you let out a pissed off and terrified scream. You didn’t hear anyone respond to your cry and you just sobbed.

“I think it’s time you got comfortable Charlie,” he gently whispered in your ear. His hand then grabbed the collar to your shirt and he forcibly jerked it, ripping off the front of your shirt and throwing the scraps on the floor. You were never more thankful to be wearing a sports bra. He tried to reach for that too but then someone grabbed Chara’s face. Sans wasn’t looking at you, but he had that dead blank stare. The same one he had right before murdering someone.

Sans immediately pulled Chara’s face back and dragged him across the floor to the other side of the room, only holding onto his face. You fell down after Chara released his grip and you were choking and gasping for air. Chara just allowed his limp body to drag.

“Oh, hey Sans, long time no see,” he mumbled through Sans’s hand and spoke to him like a dear friend. This man was sickening.

“Oh I’m doing good Chara, how’s your back doing,” Sans acted along like Chara was a friend he hadn’t talked to in forever, “I mean, after you got stabbed to death by my own brother that is.” Chara laughed.

“Always the smartass, I see you never changed Sans,” Chara was thoroughly enjoying this conversation even though Sans was dragging him by his face. Once clearly on the other side of the room, Sans held him up by his face and dropped him on his feet. “Oh, thank you I was beginning to suffocate---,” he was going to continue thanking Sans but was then punched in the face so hard in his stomach that his body was slammed into a wall. A drape that was previously hanging, fell on Chara. You heard Chara grunting from the pain, but then he stood, grinning. “Awww, come on, you’re not still upset about me killing your brother are you?”

“Oh no Chara, I came here for an entirely different matter this time,” Sans casually spoke. Chara pulled the drape off of him and then looked at you from the other side of the room.

“Oh, that? Her? You actually give a shit about her,” he was trying to sound surprised and hurt. “Oh man, I didn’t know. I would've just killed her had I’d known that...” He quickly drew another smile before Sans punched him again, but this time in the face. Chara fell onto the floor after that attack, blood spilled from his nose.

“Why not send your guards in you fucking pussy,” Sans spat. Chara still had a fucking grin on his face.

“Because we both know you won’t kill me,” Chara wiped his bloodied nose, not once losing composure, “you know it’s no use because we’ll just end up back here. But if you do...”Chara turned his attention to you, it made you flinch, “I get to have fun with her again, if you kill me that is. And the next time won’t be so pretty.” Sans lifted his fist and Chara flinched, but nothing happened. Sans now had a red glow burning from his eye.

“You know damn well I’ll be back for you, you son of a bitch,” You could almost feel that hatred pouring from Sans’s magic. Chara stood up as a man without honor and was a foot away from Sans’s face.

“You should go before I change my mind about the guards, Sans,” Chara warned, he tilted his head to look at you again and he let out a low whistle, “quite a looker you got there.” Before Chara could laugh at his own remark, Sans’s grabbed both of his shoulders firmly and kneed him in the crotch. Chara fell to the floor holding his junk and swearing profanities you knew were common in human language.

When Sans turned to you, he wasn’t the least bit thrilled. You finally managed to get up but your legs were fumbling, he picked up pace and caught you before you fell. You gripped onto his shoulder tightly with the good arm, and you cried. The collar on his coat was being soaked little by little. Sans didn’t speak, he only held you there and gripped tighter as you continued to cry. You were shaking and he tried to rub your back to calm you down but it wasn’t stopping.

“Shhh, shhh, shhh,” Sans whispered in a soothing voice. He was tenderly trying to calm your shaking body. “You’re back Charlie, you’re back with me, I got you.” The tears never seemed to stop, but you could see Chara enjoying every part of this. “I need you to count to three Charlie,” he ordered. “Okay?” You nodded regretfully.

“One..” You couldn’t count to two because Sans then twisted your shoulder back in place. It hurt like hell and you let out a scream.

“I’m sorry, I needed to fix your arm before it tried to heal, and doing it on one would make it quicker.” You just nodded and gritted your teeth in pain, but you could now move your arm.

You attempted to stand again and your wobbly legs unhappily followed orders. You tried to hold your footing while standing but you needed to hold onto Sans’s shoulders. You glared at Chara from across the room. He was just admiring you, still wearing a menacing smile. You sniffed and wiped your nose into your arm, you then asked Sans if you could say one last thing. He was concerned at first but then shrugged so suggest he didn’t care if you did. You pointed a finger straight at Chara who thought it was adorable. He sat up against a wall on the other side.

“Long live King Asriel!” You shouted that at the top of your lungs in the room and it echoed everywhere in the home. Sans was surprised but then a long wide grin formed across his face, he was proud. Chara though, Chara wasn’t smiling anymore. He actually frowned and slowly stood on his two legs with one black eye, a bloody nose, and scuffed clothes.

“You better hurry back to camp Charlie,” he warned, “and tell Asriel I left him a little gift back at camp.” There was definitely a hint of bitterness in his tone.

You couldn’t reply because a loud bang was coming from the front door. Five knights busted through and immediately charged once they spotted you two. 

“Charlie, time to go.” Sans held you tight around your waist and then there was nothing.

Intense blackness surrounded you. You couldn’t feel, see,hear, or even smell anything in the void. You were shocked how empty it was, this must be a horrible way to die you thought to yourself. Seconds later you and Sans appeared right front of the small house in the Ruins. The same house you both first met. You heard someone crying and right behind you were the others.

Undyne was crying because she saw your shirt, Alyphs was crying because of Undyne, Asriel was beyond pissed, but you couldn’t tell who it was directed at. Papyrus though, there was a terrified look on his face as he could only guess what Chara must've done to you. Papyrus then pushed Sans onto the ground. He kneeled down and hugged you tightly and yet carefully to not harm your injuries. You were too exhausted to cry anymore but Papyrus was shaking a little. You rested your head on his shoulder and smiled at everyone who was so scared but at the same time relieved that you're alive. You were glad they all made it out with Alphys.

“Our family just keeps growing Papyrus,” you mumbled loud enough for him to hear, yet everyone overheard. They all stopped crying and being pissed off for a short time just to take in what you said.

“Yes, yes it does Charlie,” Papyrus quietly laughed to himself while eternally grateful he didn’t lose a person he held dear.


	14. Play Nice

Everyone was still on nerves after you arrived. You tore off the ripped shirt since it no longer served a purpose as rags. Undyne and Alyphs checked out the bruises and cuts to make sure nothing was broken or infected. Undyne then gave you her coat since you were only wearing a sports bra. You looked over and noticed Asriel saying something to Sans, but Sans wasn’t taking whatever it was too well. Sans was already pissed at Asriel because you ran away and you could only pray they weren’t talking about that kiss. Before you made it over to them, Papyrus ordered everyone inside the house so they we weren't left out in the open.

Undyne followed everyone in from behind and she closed the front door firmly shut. The dust and crooked floors brought back memories of your first encounter with Sans. 

You were going to try to talk to Sans about what happened in Snowdin but he was busy with another matter. Sans’s scowl was a foot away from Asriel’s glare. Asriel’s nostrils were flaring and Sans’s eye was glowing. It was really hard to imagine them as friends long ago.

Sans shoved Asriel into a wall, but Asriel used his arms to bounce right back to his previous position. There was more tension than usual between the two. Everyone except for those two paused, unsure of what was going on. 

“I didn’t tell her to go dumbass, she ran away,” Asriel shouted furiously. Asriel was tired of Sans’s shit but the feeling was mutual both ways.

“Oh really,” Sans sarcastically provoked, “was that before or after you tried to fuck her!” Sans threw a punch but Asriel dodged.

“I didn’t pressure her to have sex with me, unlike you,” Asriel calmly responded, as if he had the upper hand. Sans’s eye was now on fire and he tried to grab at Asriel’s clothing but failed.

“You almost got her killed,” Sans shouted and talked down to Asriel, “you don’t know Chara anymore you fucking idiot! The only reason her blood isn’t spilled on his carpet right now is because he didn’t plan on killing her...yet.”

“I did everything I could dammit! I tried to make her return but you know how stubborn she is,” Asriel spoke with reason, but Sans’s temper was past the point of return. Everyone’s eyes were now glued to the two of them. Overhearing their conversation didn’t really surprise anyone, however Undyne was soaking in all the drama and action.

“I don’t give a rat's ass, when we left her in your care,” Sans laid one finger on Asriel’s chest, “you take all the fucking responsibility, you little bitch.” Asriel didn’t hesitate anymore and grabbed Sans’s collar with one hand and landed the first punch right into his face, knocking Sans on his ass.

Papyrus was furious, Undyne was ecstatic that a fight broke out, Alyphs was freaking out and all four of you had to back far away just to let the them have their space. Sans fell back on his ass after that punch but got back up quick by pushing himself off the ground. 

Sans then bull rushed Asriel right into a wall, tearing through it completely and shattering the stability overall. The wall couldn’t stand the pressure and came crumbling down. The rubble almost buried them but then you noticed two bodies roll out it and into a bedroom that the wall was previously connected to. They had their arms locked but then Sans lifted Asriel with his legs and thrusted him into another wall. 

“Hell yeah,” Undyne shouted, she was really getting into this brawl. “I always wanted to see a fight between two assholes.”

“Undyne,” Papyrus shouted furiously at her. He was now pissed off at everyone except for Alyphs. You shrugged at his furious scowl because at this point, no one was sure how to stop two short tempered, hot heads. You all then heard silence in the next room, that made everyone worry.

You ran inside the bedroom to get a better look and Sans had Asriel by the throat. Before you could interject, Asriel landed another punch that turned Sans’s face sideways. They still weren’t done with their fight but both stood a couple a feet away, taking a small break. Both were sweating profusely and breathing heavily from their labored efforts.

“You... you always had to have everything your way, didn’t you Sans,” Asriel blurted out of breath, he was rubbing his sore throat.

“I was about the say the same to you, spoiled brat, walking around like you're a king,” Sans ranted.

“That’s because I fucking am Sans, why is it that you're the only one who doesn’t seem to get it!”

“You're not the king yet, you still have to grow a pair,” Sans chuckled as he threw the comment right in Asriel’s face. While enraged, Asriel charged into Sans and after slamming both of them into a wall, he then grappled two of Sans’s ribs. Asriel tried breaking the ribs in his hands. Sans grappled Asriel’s arms to free himself but neither both couldn’t budge the other off. Then Sans started punching Asriel while he was still attached.

“You’re an asshole,” Asriel yelled right in Sans’s face. 

Sans quickly took the opportunity to grab Asriel’s throat and with one arm, threw him into the floor. The old and decayed wooden floors completely gave way and they both fell though. You had to jump back from the doorway or risk falling into the floor. Undyne was right behind you, still fully engulfed into the fight. The rest stayed close behind in case things got far out of hand. You tried to look down at them but after they fell through, too much dust had cluttered the air and you couldn’t see a thing. You only heard them shuffling around and grunting while you assumed they were still fighting.

“Shit face!”

“Lazy piece of shit!”

“Fucking Goat!” Undyne was laughing too hard at that one.

“What is wrong with you!”

You couldn’t see who was talking but the slurs and name calling kinda gave it away. 

Asriel jumped from the hole and ran into the hallway through a different doorway. Asriel slipped across the floors in the hallway and fell down, it was a good thing too. Into the hallway and right above Asriel was Sans flying right into the wall. He missed Asriel who only escaped because of the fall. Asriel took off running into the kitchen while Sans was down. He grabbed a frying pan and hid right behind a corner with the weapon drawn, waiting for the opportunity. Sans was sprinting through the hallway and nearly got clipped by the pan but dodged it by sliding across the floor. With sliding past Asriel, Sans grabbed one of his legs on the floor and aggressively jerked it. Asriel fell right on his back and Sans was immediately on top again, trying to land a blow punching but Asriel blocked each one.

“Oldest trick in the fucking book,” Sans barked. Sans stuck Asriel right in the jaw and at the same time Asriel managed to crack one of Sans’s lower ribs. Sans rolled off onto the floor next to Asriel and held his chest. Neither bothered to get up and you stood over both of them glaring.

“Are you both fucking done,” you asked impatiently while tapping your foot.

“Not if he still wants to be a pussy,” Sans replied, actually grinning ear to ear.

“You son of a bitch Sans...” you scolded. “You’re enjoying this aren't you?”

Both tried to get up but they were shaking from their sore muscles.

“If you both keep this up, you won’t have any energy left to make it back to camp,” you reminded them. You didn’t want to play the nagging girlfriend but it felt right for this moment.

“When we get back to camp, I’m going to fuck you up,” Sans threatened as he finally stood up and tried to bow to Asriel, “your highness,” he sarcastically joked.

“Fuck you Sans,” Asriel barked, he was on all fours and grabbed your arm to hold himself up. You allowed him to do so. “I don’t give a shit what you do. After we get back to camp, you can just leave. I don’t care where you go.” You’re all gathered in the living room but then noticed Alyphs freaking out near a window.

“What, what is it Alphys,” Undyne asked, she then went to the window and looked outside. “Fuck, they’re here, we need to leave now guys,” Undyne urged. You started hearing footsteps outside the house and your heart started racing.

“Shit,” you cursed.

“Godammit,” Sans grumbled while using his knees to support his upper body.

“Oh fuck me,” Asriel responded as well while trying to get back his stamina.

“Guys we need to leave quickly,” Alphys urged. Undyne formed a spear in her hands and kept a defensive stance in front of Alphys.

“Fine,” Sans pointed towards a back door, “that way, quickly.” Both Asriel and Sans were headed towards you to pick you up but Papyrus stood in their way. Papyrus picked you up before either could get a hand you and he scowled at the guys.

“I’m really disappointed in both of you,” Papyrus growled, “ I looked up to both of you and you let me down.”

“Come on Pap,” Sans said jokingly trying to shake it off, “guys fight, it happens.”

“I will accept full responsibility for my actions,” Asriel replied, he was purposefully making Sans look bad.

“Oh fuck you,” Sans shouted at Asriel, “self righteous prick.” They both tried to go at it again.

“Guys, shut the fuck up and let’s go already,” Undyne threatened, she was finally losing her temper because Sans and Asriel couldn’t control theirs. You all rushed out the back door and didn’t bother to close it. Undyne was the last one out since she was the fastest and could always catch up, even with an Alyphs on her back.

The knights didn’t notice them running through the back door as they infiltrated the house. You did eventually hear shouts about the back door but it was too late since you guys were already on foot.

 

The next break wasn’t until Alyphs mentioned she wasn’t feeling so good from riding on Undyne’s back. You all finally rested after a hour of jogging, and it would be dawn before anyone made it back to camp if you kept moving. Papyrus, however, decided it would be best to rest for the night. Even though Papyrus carried you the whole way there, you were still exhausted. It has been a long night.

Papyrus set you on your feet and since you had a thick warm coat, you allowed yourself fall into the snow backwards. Asriel offered a hand because he thought you accidently fell but you told him it was okay. You just laid down in the warm coat and stared at the underground ceiling, which was just as dark as a night sky. Snow was lightly falling and you the more you rested in silence, the more tired you became. You closed your eyes for a moment of peace but when you opened them, Undyne’s mouth was very close to your lips. You jumped up, freaking out from another one of her intense shenanigans.

“Hahaha, your so easy to embarrass,” Undyne joked but it made Alyphs flustered. “Awwww,” Undyne whimpered over at Alyphs. Alyphs nervously backed up but was tackled by Undyne who then passionately kissed her in the snow and didn’t stop. Asriel was avoiding eye contact with them nervously. Sans was however staring at them curiously. He then turned to you.

“What,” you asked. He had that stupid grin and pointed at the lesbian couple making out in the snow.

“We should do that,” he insisted.

“Sans,” you complained, “stop pointing at the lesbian couple and come chill out next to me.” Sans shrugged and shuffled over to you in the snow. He then plopped down next to you and stared at Asriel who was trying to not make contact with anyone now and he was becoming more frustrated.

“Hey Asriel,” Sans called, “you should learn to accept the fact that people do things together other than hold hands.”

“I know that you idiot,” Asriel reminded, “it’s just rude to stare at people displaying affection like that. It’s personal when you share that with someone,” he reminded while glancing at you. You would be dead if you blushed in front of Sans so you just held your breath. Sans scowled at him. You slowly exhaled and lifted your head to look directly at Asriel.

“Asirel,” you tempted, ”come lay down here with us. We’re just resting, well with an exception to those two.” Asriel walked right over and just stood in front of you, but he refused to lay down next to you and Sans. You were tired of this friction between those two and you needed to add some relief.

You stood up and seriously observed Asriel’s face. He was confused about your look, that was until you pushed him back and he fell into the snow. 

“Now,” you directed, “I want you both to copy me.” You threw your body back down and proceeded to make a snow angel. The guys just laid there, you were a little irritated because maybe they thought they were too macho for snow angels. “If you guys don’t make a snow angel, I’ll tell Papyrus you were both looking at my ass.”

Asriel proceeded to quickly shift his arms around so that you wouldn’t tell on him. Sans still stood there, he wasn’t amused by the threat.

“I already look at your ass,” Sans confessed, “and I’m not afraid of my brother.”

“What was that?” Papyrus asked after returning with some firewood by himself.

“Nothing,” Sans replied while he began moving his arms around sluggishly.

“Sans said he could beat your ass,” Asriel responded.

“I’m going to beat your ass Asriel,” Sans threatened.

“Sans, quit picking fights,” Papyrus ordered. Sans was about to make a remark but then he saw his brothers scowl. “Whatever.” He stopped waving around.

“You guys aren't doing it right,” Undyne shouted. She grappled Alyphs and proceeded to roll downhill sideways as they both laughed all the way down. You were glad someone was enjoying themselves. “Hey Charlie, come hang out with the cool monsters!”

“In a minute Undyne,” you shouted back. You didn’t want to ditch the guys but you at least needed to talk with them to clear the air. “Sans, Asriel, I’ll forever be in both of your guy’s debt. You both need to start acting like the heroes I believe you are.”

“We aren't heroes,” Sans mumbled.

“He’s right,” Asriel agreed, “we’re just really good at killing.” That was the second time they agreed on something.

“You guys fight to protect, that’s the best reason to fight. You protect the people you love, and you can’t be bad guys with that in consideration.” You turned tilted your above the snow and faced Sans. “Asriel had every intention with bringing me back, if he didn’t follow me when I ran away, I would of been caught a lot sooner.” Sans didn’t face you but sighed against the night sky, you then turned to Asriel. “Asriel, you're going to be a great king, but you should know that both of you have been through shit, and you’ve seen shit no one should ever have to see.” You were hesitating because it brought back bad memories. “Chara told me you all three used to be friends. I know why it fell apart but there’s no reason you two can’t continue working together.” They both paused at the mentioning of Chara, that subject actually made them a little depressed. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t bring him up, if he wasn’t an ass I’d feel sorry for him to tell you the truth.”

“Why feel sorry for that piece of shit,” Sans demanded to know. Asriel had the same expression towards you.

“He’s literally had parts of his soul ripped out of him, every time he died. I don't think it's safe to say that he is human anymore.”

“What!?” They both responded in unison.

“I knew he was heartless, but I didn’t know he actually lost part of his soul...” Asriel’s voice trailed off.

“It still doesn’t excuse the slaughter that he’s caused,” Sans reminded.

“Listen, the whole reason I brought him up is to remind you two that there was a point in both of your lives that the you two were actually friends.” You proceeded to get up from the snow and dust yourself off. “And until you two make up, I don’t want to talk to either of you.”

“But,” Asriel interjected but you shook your head. Sans wasn’t pleased and he actually glared at you. You just ignored him and walked away. You heard whispering behind you but you paid no mind while rushing downhill to play with the girls.

“Hey Undyne, do that rolly downhill thing with me next,” you playfully shouted. Undyne was sitting down with Alyphs chatting and she waved to you. You almost made it to the bottom of the hill before a large snowball hit your back and it threw you face forward into the snow. The snow that encased your face stung.

“Oh shit!” You heard from Sans. “I forgot how fast I throw things.....sorry Charlie,” there was so sorrow in his voice, only sarcasm. You got up from the snow and glared at Sans, Asriel had a snowball in his hands and chucked at you. Instead of hitting you, it hit Undyne in the face.

“Oh shit is right,” Asriel replied, actually worried about the crime he just committed. Undyne calmly wiped the snow from her face, Alyphs was nervous and gave Asriel a worried look. Asriel threw Sans a pissed off glance. “This was your idea dammit, you better back me up.” Undyne stood and extended both arms out, it almost looked like a peace offering but her eyes said otherwise.

“You two, are dead,” she calmly stated that fact. Sans and Asriel grew worried and ran back to the campsite. “Yeah, that’s right, run away you cowards,” Undyne chuckled, she was smirking until she noticed they only ran back to bring Papyrus. You felt like this was finally going to be a battlefield you would enjoy and you stood between both sides.

“Yeah, she said you were full of shit and that you’d probably break a nail if you threw a snowball,” Sans insisted to Papyrus.

“She also called your armor a stupid costume,” Asriel added as seriously as he could. That last one ticked Papyrus off. Even though he knew Sans was usually up to no good, he actually believed Asriel, that and the armor was a sensitive subject.

Undyne’s mouth dropped as she heard them spill lies to their fellow comrade, you couldn’t believe how quickly they gained up on her. Papyrus’s eyes glowed but not of anger thankfully. Even though Undyne had speed, he had the best marksmanship. He then grinned at you and Undyne. Alyphs was smiling but knew better than to stay in the open so she hid behind Undyne.

“Hey Charlie,” Undyne insisted, “you might want to come over here to the good side before Pap sentences you to hell.” You were laughing as you sprinted over to Undyne who was quickly shoving some snow forward in order to create a makeshift fort. A huge snowball flew past your head and you glance over the small wall. Sans threw that one but then a snowball hit your face. You wiped it away quickly and knew Papyrus threw that one, he had a half smile when he hit the target. But where was Asriel?

Multiple snowballs then pelted you three girls as Asriel snuck around and unloaded multiple throws. Undyne shielded Alyphs and then tackled Asriel after he ran out of ammo. Alyphs gasped. You turned around and noticed that Papyrus and Sans were now standing right in front of your fort, their arms were filled with snowballs. Before you could jokingly call a truce, you turned to see what Undyne’s decision was since she’s the leader. Well, her decision apparently involved using Asriel as a hostage. He playfully acted the part of the victim and dropped to his knees.

“Please brothers,” Asriel tried not to snort so loudly, “please don’t let her take me.” Sans threw a snowball in his face with absolutely no remorse.

“You're already dead to me,” Sans joked. You took the small opportunity to throw a snowball at Sans but missed terribly. “Oh, what was that, I couldn’t even feel that one,” he laughed. He then got a mouthful of snow from Undyne who threw one right in his face hole. She then grabbed your arm and Alyphs’s and dragged you both as fast as she could to retreat. You were both giggling as you pathetically tried to keep up with Undyne.

“They’ve already took out one of their own,” Undyne playfully reported. “That leaves us with two against three.” Suddenly a snowball hit Alyphs across the cheek. Alyphs gasped for a breath of air cheerfully and then played dead in the snow. “No, my love,” Undyne called out and then faked sobbed over Alyphs’s limp body. She then faced the attacker who turned out to be Papyrus. “So, this is how it’s going to be, huh, you bag of bones?” Undyne cupped two snowballs into her hands and grinned at Papyrus, “Let’s go Pappy.”

“Don’t call me that,” he demanded.

You took off while Papyrus and Undyne had their final battle. You needed to run away in case you were their last hope. That was until you heard chuckling echo through woods and you recognized that laugh anywhere. Fucking Sans had to be the one chasing you in the snowy woods, it’s been a long time since he chased you. You noticed a red tennis shoe stepping out from a tree to trip you but you jumped over it because he already used that trick before.

“Ha, eat a dick!” You shouted back but then ran into someone. “Aww come on Sans, that’s cheating.” You looked up from the snow and Asriel was grinning at your defeat. “No, you wouldn’t dare,” you laughed as Asriel clinched a snowball in his hand. You then heard the chuckling from behind and Sans stepped from the shadows.

“I never said anything about cheating,” Sans playfully responded. “But setting up a trap was never against the rules.” You quickly held up your hands in defeat as they both pelted you with snowballs.

 

After everyone had a chance to chill out, you all gathered around the fire that Papyrus set up previously. Even though there was no tent, you hoped to get some rest tonight or what was left of tonight. There weren’t really any supplies other than water since this trip wasn’t expected to take too long. You all sat in the snow and you started to doze off. Your head bobbed left to right and you felt someone cover you with a blanket. Asriel was giving you his coat and you smiled gratefully for the kind gesture as you wrapped it closer to the torso.

“My fur keeps me warm, besides we don’t have a tent to keep you warm,” he explained. You looked at Sans, who was laying next to you in the snow already passed out and snoring. You grinned at him and looked back at Asriel. You patted to the spot next to you and he sat down next to you on the opposite side where Sans slept.

“Thank you Asriel,” you smiled as you truly felt some amount of peace.

“It’s no big deal, I don’t feel cold at all.”

“I’m not referring to the coat.” You looked at Sans snoring to your left. “Thank you for dealing with San’s temper, he can be such a hothead. But I know there some good inside that lazy mustard bottle.” Asriel snorted at your name for him.

“Like I said,” he bumped your shoulder, “no big deal.” He grinned at you and turned his attention to the fire. “I won’t apologize for what I did, because I shouldn’t have to feel sorry for how I feel but I am sorry for causing you drama.” You shrugged it off.

“Guys up on the surface really aren't too different down here, you fight, you get over it and move on. But you two held in some tension for far too long. I knew it was bound to happen, and that’s why I didn’t immediately stop you too earlier at the house.” You sighed again. “I’m sorry for hurting your feelings when I ran away.” He grinned at the fire after hearing your apology, he shoved a another log into the fire using his boot.

“It’s okay, well it’s not okay for security reasons but I understand why you did it.” 

You knew Asriel wanted to hold your hand but he held back. You felt sorry you couldn’t return the feelings, it wouldn’t be fair to Sans and you already made your choice. You didn’t regret it but if you were single, you wouldn’t regret giving him a chance. Asriel eventually stood up from the snow and brushed some frost off his pants. “I still stand by what I said in Snowdin,” he looked at your puzzled expression and just smiled, “I won’t stop trying to win you over.”


	15. Other Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a section here where I specifically suggest certain people to shy away from because of sexual activity. Anyone under the age of 18 really shouldn't be reading my crap to begin with, but if you insist on ignoring my warning there is a section where I warn you right before it happens. Just be an adult, and for everyone out with who are clearly 18 or older, enjoy!

It was around noon before anyone woke up that morning. You felt a nudge on your shoulder and noticed that Alyphs was trying to gently wake you up before anyone else. You smiled at her for the kind gesture and she replied by smiling back. You quickly looked around and noticed that everyone was still asleep. Undyne was hugging Papyrus because she didn’t know any better while asleep. Asriel was leaning against a tree away from the group, and Sans was still passed out on the ground. Alyphs was making her way to the others but before she did you quietly crawled around and leaned over Sans’s face. He was so peaceful while sleeping, it must be his only way to escape this harsh underground world. You decided to do something funny, yet stupid. While leaning close to Sans’s skull you gently held your hands on his face to keep it from moving side to side and stuck out your tongue. You paused to make sure he was still asleep and then licked him from the top of the skull to the forehead. You were hoping he’d wake up surprised or at least startled, but nothing happened. You huffed and then licked his face again but he didn’t budge once. You exhaled and thought about what else to try. You grabbed his side and rolled him over on his stomach, his face was now submerged in snow. His body just followed the movements and wasn’t startled at all. 

“If you trying to wake him up, good luck,” Asriel informed. Asirel’s fur was ruffled all over his body, and his heavy eyes suggest that he didn’t sleep too well. “Sans is a really heavy sleeper.” You stood up as Asriel made his way over to sans and then kneeled down into the snow and whispered something in Sans’s ear. 

“I’m up, I’m up!” Sans shouted. Sans looked around and then saw you standing next to him, confused, he glared at Asriel. “Not funny Asriel,” he yawned. Sans stretched his bones and observed everyone. He burst out laughing when he saw Undyne grappling Papyrus and Alyphs trying to pry her off of him. Papyrus eventually woke up from Sans’s laughing and was surprised to see an Undyne attached. He then flicked Undyne in the forehead and she woke up in a rush.

“What! What’s going on,” Undyne shouted. She was finally alert and noticed she was grappling Papyrus. She let go immediately and then casually picked up Alyphs and kissed her good morning. You smiled at the two love birds, but then noticed Sans was rubbing the top of his head and then looked at his hands. He squinted at you in distrust. 

“Did you do something to me while I was asleep,” he curiously asked, he noticed his hands were wet after rubbing his head. You just giggled because it was your secret. Sans stood inches from your face, studying your delicate smile and waiting for that smirk that indicated your crime. You desperately tried to keep a straight face and when it started to falter you took a deep breath, hoping to wait it out. Sans just gave up willingly and fell back into the snow and rolled over, drifting off to sleep again.

“Come on Sans, we gotta go man,” you begged. You softly kicked him in his boney butt but he waved you away. You sighed in defeat and walked towards the others. However you suddenly jumped when you felt something between your legs. Asriel ducked his head underneath and lifted you up. He carried you while you sat on top of his shoulders, laughing at the incredible height you reached. He just smiled because Sans was too busy drifting off to notice. Sans eventually heard you laughing and turned to see you sitting on Asriel’s shoulders. He grunted and sighed before lifting himself off the ground as he also noticed everyone beginning the journey back towards camp. 

You fist bumped Alyphs who was also on top of Undyne’s shoulders and you both occasionally played chicken while sitting on top of Asriel. Sans wasn’t fazed anymore as you hang around Asriel and when neither of you were looking, he’d occasionally poke your butt. Asriel would get pissed but he couldn’t do much or risk you falling, so you’d laugh at both of them and then watch Papyrus get on to both of them in repeating pattern. You however wanted to get the upper hand in this chicken fight so you whispered in Asriel’s ear to bump against Undyne like it was an accident and that you’d do the rest. Asirel snickered but followed your lead and casually walked towards Undyne.

“Hey Undyne,” Asriel greeted.

“Wats up?” Undyne was pretty calm for the most part but then she grinned at you deviously. Shit, was this a trap?

“Now!” Undyne shouted to Alyphs who blushed uncontrollably, but then reached out for you and grabbed both of your boobs, you completely fell backwards off of Asriel. Sans’s arms caught your fall as he grinned at your defeat. Undyne burst out laughing and so did Sans, they both knew this was going to happen. You tried to achieve a grumpy face but then Sans squished both sides of your face with his hands and then licked you from chin to forehead. You could only happily cry as you accepted the consequences of your actions from this morning. Asriel was flustered but continued forward without a fight. You wiped your sloppy face and then sped up to keep pace with everyone now walking side by side. You grinned at Asriel and laughed from the amusing encounter, he eventually smiled and couldn’t stop grinning. 

“It’s okay,” you reassured Asriel while patting his back, “you win some, you lose some.”

 

You all made your way up the giant hilltop that the camp was set upon. Your feet happily crunched the snow with each step, savoring that crushed sound. You were thrilled to be able to see Toriel again but you had to prepare for the lecture you were going to receive. However something was off, you took in a big whiff and smelled smoke. Asriel began picking up the scent as well. He was very worried and then started to sprint ahead of everyone else.

“Quicky, up the hill,” Asriel ordered. You all sprinted uphill and once as the top, you all froze. There was no camp. Only charred pits were some the tents used to be. You couldn’t spot anyone wandering around still alive but you kept running forward with tears in your eyes.

“No, no, no,” you started crying, “...Toriel...where are you,” you cried. Asriel overheard you say that name but he was too concerned with the camp to reply. Everyone rushed forward but halted in front of where the gate used to be. Asriel gently caressed the wooden post barely left standing at the front gate, his heart broken at the sight of his camp. His people meant everything to him but there were no bodies left lying around anywhere. You all started searching the fire pits, hoping not to find any remains of fellow monsters. Thankfully, none turned up but that didn’t make Asriel feel any better. Asriel yelled into his hands and kicked a burt log far across the snow in anger. You gave Sans a worried look and for the first time, he walked up to Asriel. Sans was frowning at Asriel's temper, but calmly put his hand on Asriel’s shoulder. Asriel punched Sans hard in the face and he fell into the snow. After realizing he took it too far, Asriel quickly offered his hand to Sans to help him off the ground. The two then talked calmly for while. 

You started looking around the tent you slept in before but couldn’t find any indication of Toriel being inside. You sighed in relief but you wish you knew where they all went. 

“Guys!” Undyne shouted, “I found the tracks of everyone leaving the camp.” Sans and Asriel ceased talking and then ran towards the edge of camp where her and Papyrus were scouting ahead. You ran ahead to catch up and noticed that the steps were following a familiar trail towards the river. You all followed the tracks to the edge of the river where they just disappeared. 

“This doesn’t make any sense, where have they gone? Why did the camp burn down? Where are my fucking men," Asriel shouted. He was losing his patience and paced around furiously. You and Sans shared a similar thought and then both nodded to each other. You both then took off towards the cave where you found Toriel last time and the group followed close behind. You didn’t hear any singing this time but cautiously signaled everyone to be quite while entering the cave incase it was a trap. You continued inside until there was that drop off again from the last time you ventured here. You nodded to Sans you grabbed your arm and lifted you down but didn’t let go. You dangled there and saw that sitting against a wall, was Grillby and he was holding some type of bag. You told Sans to let go and then one by one they all fell down quietly. Grillby’s flame was much weaker now, his clothes were partially charred from quite possibly the fire. But he didn’t move, his flames just flickered as his head lay back against the wall. 

“Grillby," you calmly asked, incase he was awake. There was no response. Asriel rushed forward and grabbed Grillby’s arm. Asriel’s hand sizzled as you heard his fur singed from touching the arm and he let go. Grillby’s flame sparked and grew thicker as he woke up, he looked up.

“Asirel!” Grillby jumped up and dusted any crud off his clothes that wasn’t burned. “Sorry, I was resting. I didn’t want to leave camp until I filled you in on the details when you got hopefully gpt back, but it wasn’t safe to stay out in the open.” 

“What happened,” Asriel growled, still furious. 

“After you left, the men from that mission came back, only they weren’t our men. Knights were the ones who returned and they set fire to the camp just an hour after you were gone.” 

“What happened to my men!”

“They never came back, and I had to rushed everyone out of the camp before the knights arrived. With you and most of your soldiers scouting or completing missions, we all had to retreat. But unfortunately, they set everything on fire.” Grillby’s fire dimmed greatly, you could almost guess that he was sorrowful. “I’m sorry.”

Asriel rubbed his face into his hands and breathed deeply in and out for an extended period of time. You walked up to Asriel and laid a hand on his back, he almost smacked you, thinking it was someone else but stopped himself midway. You frowned but tried to smile to help comfort.

“Let’s go find your soldiers Asriel,” you suggested, “they can’t of gone too far for that mission.”

“But where are my people….” Asriel stressed.

“They used the boat to escape, some went back to Snowdin and risked being with their family under Chara’s rule, others just went further down the river and made their own camp. I couldn’t leave until I knew if you were still alive. Well, that and…” Grillby’s voice trailed off as he then opened the bag. Grillby looked at you and suggested that you look inside. You were scared of what might be in the bag but then saw something moving, a vine slipped out and then you noticed a beautiful yellow flower emerge from the bag. You almost cried as you hugged Toriel. She just woke up apparently, and was still unsure of what was going on.

“Thank god you’re okay, Toriel,” you cried. You then realized what came out of your mouth. A really pissed off Asriel approached you and he didn’t look forgiving. 

“What did you say…..,” Asriel commanded, glaring at you. You were almost afraid of him but then Toriel glared at Asriel.

“Don’t you dare get upset at her,” Toriel threatened with a motherly tone. “She’s done nothing wrong, I asked her not to tell and she, well for the most part, respected my wishes.” Asriel still wasn’t pleased but then felt Sans place a hand on his shoulder. 

“Dude, you mom’s very much alive and she’s pretty pissed at you,” Sans reminded. Asriel still wasn’t convinced. You, while being embarrassed kicked the ground.

“Asriel,” you spoke up and but he kept glaring at the flower, “remember when I told you that me and Sans were following tracks into the woods but instead found out they were Flower’s.” You pointed at Toriel. “Well we found out Flower wasn’t just any flower, she’s actually your mom. I could easily tell she was speaking the truth because her motherly tone gave it away, that and she did sob hysterically when you two first met, remember? And for goodness sake, she shivered when I first approached that house in the ruins. She’s your mom, but it’s up to you to decide whether or not to believe her.” Asriel was confused and hurt, but you were very serious about this matter. 

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier, even if she didn’t want you to speak? I thought we were beyond secrets,” Asriel spat and gave you the look that said he lost trust in you entirely. His look hurt, and you desperately wanted to be forgiven for lying.

“Because your mom didn’t think you’d forgive her, even if you believed it was her,” Sans interjected your answer.

“Forgive her for what,” Asriel was shouting, more enraged. Papyrus motioned for all the others to leave quietly but you, Asriel, and Toriel stayed behind. It was only right for you to stay since it was your fault. You grabbed Sans’s hand before he left, he was actually upset for Asriel but tried to grin for you before jumping up the ledge. Toriel continued.

“I don’t deserve forgiveness for what I could never do. I couldn’t accept the fact that Chara was and is, evil. It’s because of the fact that I hesitated to do the right thing. It almost costed my everything,” Toriel tried to calmly explain, but the past was still very tender and you could almost hear whimpering in her tone.

Asriel was angered by the fact that he couldn’t believe his mother was alive, that truth was hard to swallow for you at first, and you didn’t even know her. But then Asriel fell to his knees. Toriel immediately attached herself to his neck and hugged him while water dripped onto the cave floor. You felt Asriel’s barrier fall you didn’t hesitate. You embraced him from behind and gripped tight around his waist. You didn’t let go as he fell apart.

“I cried for you! I cried for you as I was burning alive, and I knew you couldn’t hear me, but I still called your name.”

“I know that now baby,” Toriel sobbed and held his neck tighter, “And I’m so sorry, I didn’t know. I thought I’d already lost you and Asgore.” You could feel water drop onto your arm and couldn’t tell whose tears they were. I didn’t matter because you needed to be there for Asriel, he didn’t need to feel alone anymore. You never let go of Asriel, even after they both calmed down. The two exchanged heartfelt words and you silently cried into his back, you wouldn’t let go until they both felt safe to call you their friend again. 

 

\--------------------------------------------  
You tried to grab onto the ledge but was unsuccessful the first couple of times. You jumped again but then felt Asriel grab your waist in mid-jump. With Toriel wrapped around his neck and you in his arms, he jumped up and climbed the wall easily. You actually laughed because being lifted real high was an enjoyment at times. Asriel didn’t smile but you didn’t feel any anger or sadness from him anymore, you hoped you didn’t completely screw up things with him or Toriel. 

Papyrus and the others were near the river as Grillby waited for the boat. You all greeted eachother and you walked over to Grillby, who was actually pleased.

“Alright,” Asriel spoke with confidence, “since Chara royally screwed me over and separated my troops, we need to find what’s left of the group I sent out that night.” Everyone nodded and you smiled as you glanced at the clear water rushing past pebbles along the river bed. Asriel was back and even Sans accepted his order with a firm nod. 

Thankfully Grillby hid a couple of camping supplies inside the cave incase any of you came back alive. You hesitated at first but then jumped up and hugged Grillby, thanking him for keeping Toriel safe. He didn’t respond but his flames grew considerably and his face turned to a red color. Sans asked you to get off the poor old man, Grillby took offense to the word old but you calmly let go and said good bye. 

You all waited to make sure Grillby made it safely to the boat and then you all took off again towards the knights camp that you four were originally supposed to sabotage. It was still during the day when you left but the cold was setting in again. 

You felt bad while still wearing Undyne's coat, but she must be freezing in this weather. You tried to return it but she refused, instead she piggybacked Alyphs who hugged her from behind and added the necessary warmth. It was efficient and romantic. 

The sky displayed darker shades of blue and warned any stargazers of the coming night. You heard Asriel signal for everyone to camp for the night in some nearby woods for cover. He didn’t talk to you directly after the cave and it caused some room for concern, you didn’t want to be on anyone’s shit list. You instead helped Undyne set up the tent and assisted Alyphs in placing some supplies inside. You yawned at the two as they made final preparations but you didn’t notice the longing gazes they made at each other before entering tent and zipping the door. You didn’t bother talking to Sans and was too tired for romance so you unzipped the door and entered. 

You completely ignored any of the obvious signs and sat down in the tent. But your heart stop when you noticed two naked girls inside the same tent, obviously in the middle of something. 

“Close the damn tent Charlie! It’s cold, and were kinda busy,” Undyne chuckled as she was now on top of Alyphs. Alyphs was more red than yellow now as she squirmed under Undyne.

“God!” You desperately tried to apologize while exiting the tent and zipping it back. You heard Undyne laughing her ass off before continuing her current objective. You covered your ears and tried to run away, embarrassed you interrupted their previous engagement. After you passed what was hopefully hearing distance you laughed to yourself and plopped down in the snow. You heard chuckling behind you and just shook your head, knowing he knew all along.

“You know, if you wanted to join them, I’m pretty sure Undyne wouldn’t mind,” Sans joked. He sat in the snow next to you and pulled his knees up and rested his arms on them. He observed the tent from far away. “I won’t pressure you to do anything you don’t want to do, you know that right?” He was a little nervous while making that statement, you grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly. 

“I know Sans,” you said while leaning into him, “I know you wanted to do more, but I’ve gone through more emotions than I can handle, and the stress is killer. I wanted to make sure I was in a calm situation so that you knew I was doing this because I wanted to, and not because you just saved me and I felt like I owed you something.” Sans nodded at your reasoning. “It wouldn’t be fair to you if I made love just because of the rush or anything.” Sans laughed but you head butted him lightly. He patted your hand. 

“That makes sense, and I could understand if you want to wait because of a certain someone who never seems to stop staring at you,” Sans chuckled while looking around, probably trying to spot Asriel and Papyrus. He didn’t stare in just one direction but he kept his eyes peeled for any movement. 

“You know, I actually like it when you sometimes take initiative, and hold me without a reason,” you hinted. Sans stopped looking around, he was listening. “That need to love another and to do things that words would otherwise only get in the way.” You realized how poetic that came out and shut up. 

“Charlie, can I kiss you?” Sans looked frustrated as he calmly asked. You felt warm next to him, and knew that asking to kiss you almost hurt his pride. Normally he wouldn’t ask, but you saw that this was his attempt to be nice. 

“Yes,” you answered softly. He then held out his hands and asked if he could touch you. You weren’t completely sure what he meant but nodded anyway. His coarse hands slide behind your neck and his face moved in for a closer look as he then traced your collarbone. The hands eventually rubbed the back of your head caringly. You closed your eyes and tilted your head back as his hands rubbed the scalp. It felt amazing and you smiled with both eye’s closed. The hands held the back of your head but then moved your face forward and your lips touched his face. You couldn’t feel flesh but this was something all on it’s own. You knew he wasn’t just bare bones, but the way the bones moved fluidly left you breathless. There was an outer thin transparent layer on the bones that allowed the surface to almost feel like skin. A soft but firm surface pushed against your lips and you knew he must of been kissing back. He now grabbed the back of your neck and guided you slowly into the snow until he was completely on top. As he released his grip and rose above, you opened your eyes and grinned when you saw him sweating nervously. 

“Oh Sans,” you smiled, “you’re all big and bag, but when you finally want to put your feelings into something, you get all nervous. I’m not a big bad wolf or bad guy. I’m just as nervous as you if you ever took to time to feel my heart.” You grabbed his hand and placed it on top of a racing pulse. The pace then slowed as you breathed calmly, Sans was amazed as your heart beat against his hand. You started laughing again but Sans was confused.

“God,” you laughed, “it took so long to finally get to first base with you.” You weren’t making fun of Sans, but you never kissed him before and you just realized that. You tried to calm the laughter but Sans grinned and started nibbling along your neck. “Stop it,” you playfully pushed his face away while his love bites tickled your skin. He held both of your arms down and licked your neck. It traveled from your collarbone all the way up to your ear. But then he stopped and got off abruptly. He looked around and then asked you to calmly return to the tent. You were confused and taken back, wondering if anyone caught you two but you just nodded. You lifted yourself up and walked back but when you looked back, he was gone. “What’s the rush?” You were confused and wondered if there was anything wrong but you’ve disappointed enough people today so you followed his advice. You made it back to the tent but you didn’t unzip the door.

“Hey, Undyne and Alyphs, can I come in?” There was no response. After unzipping the tent a little you looked, nobody was inside. You couldn’t see anyone outside the tent either and it made you nervous. Toriel must still be with Asriel. You stepped inside and zipped up the door. There were two sleeping bags just sprawled about across the floor. You took off the boots and started stripping your pants off and successfully pulled the tights off as well. With only your underwear, bra, and coat left, you slipped into a sleeping bag. You were almost comfy but then heard someone walking up to the tent. You paused as they unzipped the door but then sighed in relief, it was just Sans. “Hey, those two left these sleeping bags warm, lucky us,” you joked. You finally believed you could sleep through one night with him peacefully.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
((((((((((((((((((((((((WOAH! If you’re under the age of 18!!!! please stop reading my work, especially now, please. I don’t care if it’s a spoiler, but it’s a sex scene and you won’t miss crucial information if you’re underage anyway. I just ask that if your under age and still refuse to stop reading, at least skip the sex scene which lasts till the end of this chapter. For everyone else, enjoy. )))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

You were going to keep joking but then Sans interrupted you with another kiss and then leaned you into the floor. He didn’t talk, but started biting your neck. Your attitude changed once you realized what was going on. But here? Now? You weren’t about to refuse but you were unsure if monsters were really any different, anatomy wise. Well of course they’re different but you didn’t even know where to start. “Wait, hold on.” You interrupted Sans who was tasting your neck, he paused and looked at you with his tongue extended. “How do we even have sex,” you sincerely asked. Sans burst out laughing and actually fell over onto the floor. You kicked him, frustrated he was actually making fun of your ignorance. “I’m serious you bone head, how do you guys even make babies with such different anatomies?” Sans’s chest was hurting even more now as he tried to calm down but it was too much. “Listen here buddy,” you stuck out your chest to seem superior, “I demand to know what’s so funny.” 

“We make babies too, dummy,” he responded caringly. “You think we’re just some magical beings who poop out babies and don’t have sex or something?”

“Come on Sans,” you pleaded, “I’m an adult, okay, I’m not new to the birds and the bees. I know the different sexes and how they work together but only as humans. I just don’t know anything about your body in particular for me to even begin.”

Sans calmed down and held both of your hands in his.

“In order for monsters to reproduce, they must all possess the ability to mold their body or form in such a way that sex is possible. It's mostly a matter of figuring out what shape to take when it comes down to the nitty gritty.”

“So you can create body parts, like sexual parts?”

“Right, but they’re only temporary since it uses a lot of energy and it can be really exhausting. But I'm not going to lie, I'm not completely sure what the male human anatomy is supposed to look like which is why I’ll go with the flow as we do this.” Sans wasn't embarrassed as he explained sex education for monsters. “I’ll keep going to see what you enjoy and I’ll keep exploring your body until I find the one thing you can’t stand because of how good it feels.” He was grinning again, inches from your face but you couldn’t help but smile. “The rest is easy from there.” 

You were really intrigued, being able to mold your bodies and even add an appendage for certain purposes was neat. You were going to ask a lot more questions but Sans interrupted your train of thought by rubbing his head against your chest, forcing you to lay down again against the ground. He placed two hands on your chest and gradually unzipped your coat while nibbling at your neck. You just closed your eyes and tried to relax, since allowing him to explore your body was part of the process. After the coat was unzipped, Sans never stopping nibbling as he reached around your back with one arm and lifted, allowing the coat to slide off your arms and onto the floor. You only had a sports bra underneath but you grinned, bras were always a problem during sexual encounters. Sans then grabbed the bra but when he realized there was no zipper or way to detach it, his face traveled there. You felt like it was your time to shine and show this know it all something new but then you felt something tugging on the bra. You looked up but was too late, Sans ripped the bra to shreds with his teeth and exposed your breasts. 

“Dammit Sans, where am I going to find a bra now,” you complained. He hushed you by head butting your chest until you gave up. You just sighed and laid back, trying to find anything to hold onto anything but then you realized a Sans would do. You grabbed onto the collar of his coat as his face traveled further down and your thighs tensed up. It wasn’t on purpose, you were just nervous. He kissed your stomach and then gripped underneath your thighs. He lifted your legs up and held them in place with his hands and continued down. Your erratic breathing gave away any feelings you had about the current situation, your legs shook but couldn’t budge from his grip and sweat beaded down your face.

You felt something cold but then warm near your underwear. You were giggling as Sans grabbed one straps of the underwear and pulled it off with only his tongue. That was a little impressive and you gladly allowed Sans to raise your butt in order to pull the underwear off the legs. Now completely exposed and lying on a soft warm coat, Sans let go of your legs and allowed you to rest for a time. You let go of his coat and he casually took it off in addition to the shoes and tossed them over to a corner. He was only wearing a red t-shirt and black striped pants but he didn’t take off anything else. He was concerned but then looked back at you, like he was asking for permission. You tried not to, but laughed anyway. 

“This isn’t a contract Sans,” you joked, “but thank you for asking for my permission. But before you begin, I’d like to help you start.” You sat up straight, grabbed his hand, and allowed it to follow down your waist. The fingers tickled your skin as his hand rubbed against your stomach. You both traveled further until you reached the most sensitive area. “Feel free to explore down here,” you were going to continue explaining the female anatomy but Sans didn’t waste anymore time and reached inside of you with two fingers. They were only cold for a couple of seconds as they navigated through. They rubbed against the walls, exploring the shape and texture. You winched slightly but then fell back, paralyzed as he stretched two fingers inside and thoroughly investigated all the walls he could reach. He was trying to get an idea of what it felt like inside but then found one spot that made you twitch and laugh from the sensitivity. When you tilted your head up he pushed you back down with a kiss and didn’t budge his face, but the fingers rubbed that spot and you squirmed beneath him. His ribs digged into you and your back arched from the pleasure shooting through your core. He had you pinned and that only made it more exciting, not allowing you to escape this feeling. You had to gain a footing in this battle so you grabbed his ribs under the shirt and pulled him closer, giving you some authority. His lips parted and he chuckled as you attempted to hold him down. His fingers left your soaked core and instead pinned one of your arms down. 

“Now,” Sans closed his eyes but then a glowing red eye formed across his face, along with a grin. “Now we can both have a really good time.” His body was laying on top of yours and you felt something form on top of your stomach. You knew exactly what it was and your face lit up.

“No, fucking, way,” you laughed as you saw Sans grin while laying on top, eyeing your curves as a delicacy. “I thought you didn’t know what the male anatomy was like,” you taunted.

“Why do you think I was feeling around inside,” he snickered, “it wasn't just so I could play hide and seek. Now…..turn over,” he ordered in a much deeper tone. The situation heated up as he quickly flipped you on your stomach. There wasn’t anything stable to hold on to but you grabbed the tarp on the floor and pushed yourself off the ground as if doing a push up. Sans reached around your pelvis and lifted your butt in the air and held it close. You were worried it might be cold, but instead a warm, throbbing member entered you from behind. Your forehead willingly hit the tarp, which was soft since it was laid on top of snow, and you grunted from the sudden thrust. Sans’s left hand grabbed yours on the tarp and held it down, the other still held your pelvis close against him. He slowly exited while rubbing against all of your walls but then thrusted again viciously, you moaned with your face laid flat against the floor. Sans’s hand gripped tighter on yours as he lifted his head back and groaned. He then growled against your back and picked up pace once he got the hang of the movements. The pleasure of being inside a woman must of been new to him but the movements were thankfully simple. You cried his name as he forced more of himself into you. His hands began shaking from the build up of exhaustion and pleasure. You grabbed the tarp and pulled tighter, the tent shook because Sans pulled your hand back along with the tent it was hooked to. 

Sans trusted deeper and was now rubbing against the one spot that made your legs go numb. You approached climax and let go of everything you could as you cried his name again. Sans bit down on your shoulder deeply but you couldn’t feel any pain because your senses were already dull from the endorphins. Sans didn’t let go and hissed as he finally slowed down and eventually withdrawled. His arm slowly laid you back down on your stomach and then he just fell down beside you, rapidly breathing.

“I really am out of shape,” he panted. His arms were shaking but he still held one of your hands. You flipped your face around to stare as his gaze in more detail. He admired your female body by sliding his hand from your breast all the way across to the legs as you laid sideways, staring back at him. “How does it feel to have a skeleton inside of you,” he quipped. You slapped his chest, and rolled away, bothered by the silly joke even though you just snorted.

“I already have a skeleton inside me silly, it was allows me to stand, walk, and even make love to a bonehead such as yourself,” you retorted. He threw a sleeping bag at you and you slipped inside, still naked but plenty warm. You then laid down and Sans scooted closer to you from behind and wrapped an arm around your waist as he pulled you in. 

“How on Earth has anyone not interrupted us,” you asked, curious as to why you haven’t heard anyone yet.

“Oh, right, when I left in a hurry earlier it was for a rather specific reason. I met up with the others as they were gathering firewood.” You were intrigued, and concerned for a moment.

“What did you tell them?”

“Oh, well, I just told them we we're going to have sex and they kinda got the message.”

“Oh God," you snorted, not realizing this was Sans you were talking to, "what did they do?

“Toriel and Alyphs were flabbergasted, Papyrus was embarrassed, Undyne gave two thumbs up in a proudly manner but Asriel didn’t take it too well. After I said that, he just said ‘fuck you’ in a demeaning way and flipped me off with both hands.” You groaned while rolling on your back, the sex wasn’t something you regretted, but there would be consequences and shit to deal with later.

“Oh yeah,” you jested. You managed to grin because it was still a little funny.

“Yup, then I told Asriel calmly that ‘yes, yes I do have plans on getting fucked tonight.’“ The grin on Sans’s face couldn't get any wider. “God you should've seen his face after that, Papyrus and Undyne had to drag him into the woods just to prevent him from ripping me to shreds." You folded your arms beneath your head to act as a pillow, you smiled at Sans but shook your head.

“You gotta quit antagonizing him,” you calmly scolded.

“He started it.”

“No, I actually think you did this time.”

“Oh well.” Sans laid his head on your chest and stared up where the sky might be, he then rested his eyes and slowly drifted off while smiling. “I got nothing to apologize for anyhow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. If I hear any jokes about the doggy style, I going to kick someone’s butt. ^_^


	16. Nice Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for gramatical errors, I'm damn tired.

You awoke, naked in a sleeping bag spooned by a Sans who held you firmly from behind. But what made you smile more was an Undyne spooning him in addition to an Alyphs spooning Undyne. Papyrus was near the opposite wall and was laying on his back with his legs bent upwards since they’re too long to extend them inside the tent. Asriel and Toriel weren’t inside but you heard some laughter outside.

“Pssst,” you whispered to Papyrus. You didn’t hear anything for a while but then heard him shuffle on top of a sleeping bag.

“Yes?” He sounded fully awake but whispered as well so not to wake the others.

“Do you think it’s possible for me to escape Sans’s grasp without waking the others,” you giggled as you tried to slide out of the bag. You heard Papyrus laugh slightly but it died down quickly.

“Hey Charlie,” Papyrus asked, “can I talk to you about something personal? If you don’t want to answer that’s fine but I really feel the need to mention it.” You were carefully trying to ninja your way butt naked from the bag but paused while sitting up. Your breasts were exposed to Papyrus but he kept his sight upwards while laying down, careful not to peek but he wasn’t nervous. Must be something serious he wanted to talk about.

“Sure thing Pap,” you answered quietly. You listened while navigating under Sans’s arm.

“My brother seems to like you a lot and that bothers me,” Papyrus calmly stated. You stopped trying to escape in order to take in what he said.

“How does it bother you? Is it because I’m a human? I won’t judge you but I’m curious why you feel that way,” you responded calmly. You thought Papyrus liked you, but you would understand if everyone was still a little nervous around you for more than one reason.

“Sans really, really likes you. But you still plan on leaving here, and after what Chara’s done, well, it’s going to be a long time before we actually decide to move above ground. Monsters down here, including myself, used to love the idea of being above ground and being able to see this beautiful sky,” Papyrus reached above and extended his hands, “a real sky filled with breathtaking colors. However what we have down here is an artificial light source that gives the illusion of a sunset and sunrise but I want to see the real thing.” His arms dropped back down and he almost looked at you but then quickly faced forward. “Sorry, I’m off track, basically what I wanted to say is that Sans won’t be going above ground with you when you decide to leave. He won’t want to, or be able to without leaving everyone else behind and it’s going to hit him hard.

You put on a spare t-shirt from Undyne’s bag and pulled on your underwear. You quietly dressed with a serious expression, you were processing the thoughts and ideas running through your mind. It made sense for Papyrus to be worried about his brother, when you leave, it would devastate him if he cared about you deeply.

“I know we haven’t actually talked about it thoroughly but answer me truthfully with my next question and then I’ll give you an honest response to the previous statement,” you suggested. Papyrus nodded at your request. “What do I have to do to even leave this place? You guys said it wasn’t pretty.” Papyrus looked uncomfortable and then gave a half frown since his face was still cracked.

“You’ll need soules, and lots of them since the only ones available are monsters. Monster souls are weaker compared to humans and a lot will be required to open the barrier that leads above ground. No one said anything because that’s too great a sacrifice but we would still do it for you, you’ve already given so much for us.” He was sorrowful but meant every word. You didn’t have to think any longer on the matter and then stood up in front of Papyrus, fully dressed to go outside, but you carried a huge smile on your face.

“Then I guess that settles it, I don’t want to leave anymore. I hope you guys can keep me, though I might be a hassle. I’ll stay here and eat pasta forever, I don’t care.” Papyrus lost all concentration and composure as you started unzipping the front door to the tent. You looked back before zipping it back up, he was at a lost for words as his mouth opened slightly.

“You would give up everything you knew for us?” He was shocked and almost startled everyone by raising his voice. You made an honest smile at Papyrus and nodded.

“You damn right I will. I love the monsters, they’re just like people to me, except uglier,” you joked. Papyrus started laughing loudly in a weird kind of way that was completely obnoxious. You hurried out of the tent before the others awoke.

You giggled to yourself as you jogged over to Asriel and Toriel who were eating something near a fire that smelled delicious. Staying down here might not be so bad. Papyrus may never see real sky but at least you wouldn’t have to require them to help you leave the barrier, you hoped never to touch a monster soul. The trick to staying down here though, is getting rid of an immortal man. He never should've been here, but if you kill him he’ll just come back crazier and emptier than before.You rushed over to Asriel who greeted you with a smile as well as something roasted on a stick. You held out your hand to accept it and smiled.

“God I love meat,” you added, pleased to finally get some real protein.

“It’s not meat,” Asriel laughed and Toriel smiled. You really hoped this wasn’t some kind of sick joke. “It’s just some vegetable here that grows during the winter. Some kind of potato I guess but it’s freakin hard to find underneath all this snow. We got lucky,” he stated while smiling at Toriel who rubbed her face against his. Their relationship was adorable.

“Please don’t hate me but is it okay to make mom jokes along the journey now, no offense Toriel,” you jokingly teased. Ariel smirked away from his mother but she squinted at you.

“I still need to give you an earful after running away to Snowdin, and leaving me behind,” Toriel scolded while pointing a leaf hand at you. You held up your hands in defense and grinned.

“Okay Mrs. Grumpy Pants,” you quipped and took a bite out of the meaty smelling potato on a stick, and laughed. “This really does taste like a potatoe, good job guys.” You gave the both of them a thumbs up with the free hand.

“God dammit!” You heard shouting from the tent. Undyne stomped out and then reached inside before grabbing a Papyrus by his hood and throwing him outside. “If you going to fucking laugh in that annoying voice, then do it outside the tent! People like to wake up to other sounds in the morning.” You all three burst out laughing as Papyrus got back up after being booted outside. Undyne zipped up the tent and Papyrus joined you three around the fire.

“I guess they don’t like my original laugh,” he chuckled while staring at your flushed cheeks. The cold was making your face red.

“Guess not,” you responded.

“I actually love it,” Asriel answered while snorting. “You’ve got one of those laughs that’s actually contagious if someone was in the right mood.” You bit into the stick and then noticed a flower staring at you intensely. Asriel grabbed a cup a water and proceeded to get a big gulp.

“What! Why are you staring at me now? Do I got a potato on my face,” you questioned. She didn’t falter and never missed a beat when it came to certain things. You were nervous because you’ve seen her look before, shit.

“Did you two have sex,” she casually blurted out, honestly wanting to know. Asriel choked on his water and had to beat his chest to get some of it out. You stopped chewing all together and dropped your stick. “Well? Did you? I hope Sans gave you the talk about the ways monster become sexually active with one another.” You stared at her intensely, your eyes were begging her to stop. Papyrus wasn’t fazed at all, he just casually sipped a cup a water. “I just want you two to be careful----,”

“La la la la la,” you sang loudly while covering your ears. You could hear Toriel raise her voice while you made your way back to the tent. That tent was less of a hazard zone then here. Undyne’s anger was more welcoming than the sex talk from your goat mom. You were an adult and you knew she meant well, but you weren’t sure how much Asriel could handle as she carelessly continued asking personal questions. You laughed to yourself while opening the tent, but then Undyne immediately grabbed you and threw you inside before zipping it back up. You were thrown on top of a snoring Sans and Undyne’s face was beaming. Alyphs was smiling but was too busy reading some paperwork in a corner.

“What?” You were curious but knew her face usually meant it was going to be something funny or uncomfortable.

“How was your first time with a monster,” she grinned.

“God, not you too, I ran away from them because Toriel was giving me the sex talk.” Undyne laughed but still nudge your arm. “The good question is what is it like to have sex as a monster to another monster. What on Earth can you morph into while doing your thing,” you asked, curious. Undyne opened her mouth but then got punched by Alyphs who shooker her head, disapprovingly.

“Sorry Charlie, Alyphs doesn’t like discussing our sex life, nothing personal.”

“I’m perfectly fine with that,” you calmly responded. Sans didn’t wake but moved his arm over to you and grabbed your butt while in his sleep. Undyne snickered and you acted like it was nothing. “Hey, if I let that bother me, then I don’t know what the fuck I was doing last night.”

“Well, you were doing---,”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence Undyne,” you lifted your hand up to your head, “I’ve had it up to hear with the shitty jokes and Sans had plenty of them last night.” Undyne just laughed again because you both knew the answer to her statement. She rolled backwards and her head landed in Alyphs’s lap.

“Give me a fishy kiss,” Undyne insisted, she squished her cheeks to give a more fishy appearance while her head lay on top of Alyphs’s lap. Alyphs gave up studying the paper momentarily and leaned into Undyne and greeted her with a peck on the head. “Fine,” Undyne hissed.

“SO, how do we wake up Sans?”

“Oh, that’s easy, just tell him what Asriel said yesterday,” Undyne answered.

“I have no bloody idea what he told Sans though,” you responded, confused. Undyne was snorting out loud but calmed down after she was hushed by Alyphs. Undyne grinned broadly instead.

“Asriel leaned in real close to Sans’s ear,” as Undyne said that, she also leaned into Sans’s ear, “and then very calmly he told Sans, I’m horny.”

“What! I’m up,” Sans shouted from his sleep but then he saw Undyne close to his ear. “Jerk.” He yawned as he now stretched his body across the floor of the tent. You sat there with your mouth completely open, appalled. Sans noticed your reaction. “What?” He lifted his arms up and gave you a confused look. “Did you do something to me in my sleep again?” 

“God, really Sans”, you blurted out. He just shrugged while laying down and turned his attention elsewhere.

Undyne tumbled out of the tent and Alyphs exited normally while still staring at the paper. You tried to tumble like Undyne but messed up horribly and winded up face forward in snow.

“Dammit...” you muffled in the snow. Someone grabbed the back of your coat and lifted you off the ground. You were inches from his face. “Thanks Sansy.” He was grinning before but then dropped you after hearing that horrible nickname. “Awww.....,” you pitifully cried in the snow. You quickly got up and rushed over the campfire. You never looked Toriel in the face but carefully listened to Asriel.

“Alright, we’ve only got about 30 minutes of hiking before we make it to the last rendezvous of the other team. Remember to keep all senses active, I don’t want any accidents or fuck ups just because someone was too busy talking,” Asriel ordered. Everyone nodded but you needed to mentally remember no talking on the way there. Things slipped your mind all too often. 

After that you all quickly packed up the supplies and then headed out quietly during the day. You all followed single file and stayed in the trees rather than the open fields covered in fresh snow. No one spoke up and you all listened carefully. You were last in line but didn’t mind since you often walked slower than everyone except for Alyphs, but she didn’t currently have any trouble keeping pace near the front. You let your mind wander but then you oddly remembered a classic song from your world. It had a catchy tune and kept playing in your head as you past snow covered trees. The upbeat song made you quietly hum the tune but then Sans shushed you. You gritted your teeth, stupid Charlie. The one rule was to stay quiet and you already failed. You then noticed Sans swaying his head left and right, it was swaying to the same tune you were just humming and it made you smile. 

The path Asriel led opened to a large open space and he held up a fist, signaling everyone to stop. You all paused as Asriel continued forward and checked the snow in front and the trees surrounding. You looked around but nothing moved, there was silence. It was dead quiet after everyone paused. But thankfully Asriel then pointed at Papyrus and Undyne and signaled for them to follow with everyone. Papyrus looked at you and Sans and placed a finger above his mouth to signal absolute silence. Sans held out his hands and shrugged to Papyrus, his gesture said yeah, we know. Papyrus shook his head but then followed the others ahead. You followed really close behind Sans and actually grabbed his coat. He didn’t mind and picked up pace a little bit as you both entered the open space. You looked through the trees and something caught your eye. A shiny object was reflected through some trees and it hit your eye but then you were hit. 

An arrow pierced your shoulder near your neck and you screamed. Sans jerked you up in his arms and jumped far away. His burning eye pierced the woods with one hand, condemned the location of the attacker. Undyne threw a spear and attacked first but Papyrus hit the target. As Sans held you in his arms you cried out and cursed.

“Are you fucking kidding me,” you shouted and detected enormous amounts of pain near your neck. You tried to pull it out, but then vast amounts of blood covered your hand and it started to drip onto your clothes.

“Dammit, get Toriel over here now,” Sans shouted, demanding immediate results. Asriel was there instantly and Toriel jumped down. She nodded to Asriel who then pulled the arrow out quickly, your legs kicked and you head jerked from the pain. Undyne shoved a towel in your mouth even as you resisted, crying from the sting near the collarbone. Toriel didn’t hesitate and shoved her vines in your bloody wound. You jerked at every chance you could but Sans and Asriel held down your limbs, she reached further inside the wound. Undyne and Papyrus took off to check on the attacker. 

Your breathing eventually slowed and your heart calmed it’s pace. You heard Sans and Asriel sigh as your body became numb from her anesthetic powers. You breathing calmed, you spit out the cloth that prevented you from biting on your own tongue. 

“That was too close Sans,” Asriel warned. 

“You think,” Sans responded sarcastically.

“Jesus that hurt like a bitch,” you cursed. “Why can’t everyone just leave this poor little human alone,” you whined. Both guys smiled and were pleased to know you weren’t completely numb. You couldn’t see the wound because of it’s close location to your neck but you touched it with your hands. You only felt raw skin where the arrow was removed. You were amazed as you now stared at Toriel, you sat upright from the snow. “You’re my angel Toriel, please don’t ever forget that.” She laughed at your serious comment and then grappled onto your shoulder and around your neck.

“It’s best I stay next to you child,” she encouraged, “I need to monitor your wound to make sure you don’t over do anything.”

“Sounds good to me,” you smirked. The guys hastily made their way towards Papyrus and Undyne who dragged a body out of the trees. It was an unresponsive knight. There weren’t any wounds to notice but then you realized that Papyrus had thrown a bone and probably knocked him out. 

“Let’s drag him away from here, get away from this open area,” Asriel cautioned. He pointed towards a particular direction and then Undyne and Papyrus, while each grabbed one leg, dragged the knight across the snow. You insisted on walking even though Sans offered to carry you. You trudged on with a pissed off face, you were tired of being fucking shot or stabbed. Everyone stopped about a mile away as Asriel specifically picked a dim lit area. 

The dense, snow covered forest above didn’t allow much sunlight through, the scenery beneath the trees was very dark and yet beautiful in the breathtaking landscape. You sat down in the snow, against one of the trees. You never smoked a cigarette before but that’s exactly what you’d be doing right now if you had one. You were impressed how well everyone adjusted to being hunted all the time. Plus this constant movement from place to place also built up your stamina and it’s no wonder they’re masters out here. Being forced to act a certain way to survive is vicious but necessary, and you needed to adjust quickly or accept death willingly. You just observed the others doing their business as they forcibly took off the knight’s armor piece by piece. The monster looked particularly weird. It was another damn cat, but this one was orange. When he fully awoke he sharply hissed at everyone surrounding him. 

“Back off,” he threatened. Papyrus was a little concerned. 

“Why the fuck aren’t your eyes cloudy like the other knights,” Undyne demanded. Asriel slowly stepped through Undyne and Sans and glared at the monster. He grabbed the cat’s collar and forced him off the ground, the cat’s feet dangled. The cat continued to hiss and then sunk his claws into Asriel’s arms, he drew blood. Asriel’s face didn’t falter once. He drew the cat in closer, giving him all the chance to attack but cat shook his head as Asriel showed his teeth.

“You’re going to tell me what the fuck happened to my men,” he calmly demanded, unamused by the claws that still dug into his arm. The cat extracted his claws but shook his head. 

“I...I can’t,” he stuttered, “Chara will kill me if I spill anything.” Asriel used his other hand and then pulled out a pocket knife and slid it open, exposing the sharp blade.

“You’re dead already if you don’t speak,” Asriel threatened. No one else spoke, you all watched the cat hesitate to say anything else. Asriel raised the blade closer to the cat’s throat and it twitched. “The next words that exit that mouth better be good.”

“They’re dead,” the cat muttered. “All dead.” Asriel still held the knife and didn’t budge. 

“Where are my men,” Asriel insisted on asking the same question.

“What? I just told you, they’re dead.” The cat couldn’t continue because Asriel was now choking him. 

“Where the fuck are they,” Asriel shouted at the cat but it didn’t answer because it couldn’t breath. He then let go and the cat grasped for air. The cat tried to scamper away from them and almost ran into you but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw your face. You didn’t realize it before but you were still pissed and your face must of shown it. But then you realized you were a human.

“NO!” The cat fell down and cried. He held his head down towards you, “Please, I don’t want to die. I’ll tell you anything, just don’t hurt me anymore.” The pitiful cat sobbed. You were confused, you thought knights didn’t feel anything.

You stood up and patted the cat on his head. He shook terribly but then looked up at you. You raised an eyebrow and crouched down to his level.

“You better tell Asriel where his men currently are, and if I were you, I wouldn’t just say they’re dead,” you calmly warned. The cat breathed heavily but then turned back around and looked at Asriel.

“I last saw what’s left of them holding up at some hilltop about 20 miles that way,” he pointed towards a certain direction. “But they were surrounded by at least twenty knights last I checked. I honestly didn’t think anyone would still be alive.” 

“You’re coming with us,” Papyrus added. The cat was now terrified.

“But I told you what you wanted to know, you gotta let me go!”

“You did shoot me you asshole,” you plainly added, “at the very least you need to show us where these men are since you know the way. Besides, you could always be lying to save your ass.” The cat had a depressed look when he realized he still wasn’t free. You would feel sorry for him if he didn’t just try to kill you. He also somehow bypassed everyone’s gaze as they passed through the open area in solid black armor, but the glare from his armor gave away his potions. Still though, he might prove useful.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Asriel occasionally stepped on the cat’s tail or kicked him when he was slowing down. 

“Keep moving cat,” Asriel barked. The monster just hissed but tried to pick up pace while leading them. You walked up to Sans since you two were last in line and nudged him in the ribs.

“What,” he asked.

“So, does this monster have a soul or something,” you whispered. Sans didn’t answer but instead frowned, this was a sensitive matter. “I remember Undyne saying they don’t feel anything but he was not only scared to die but also cried hysterically when he saw me.”

“Your guess is as good as mine, all the one’s we’ve battled also didn’t want to die, but they weren’t hysterical like this guy. Remember the ones that attacked us in our home, remember how the one I killed just laughed after he said we’d all burn alive for what we did.” Sans rubbed his skull and sighed, troubled by this situation. “Maybe Chara just didn’t want his soul.” You scrunched your face but then slowed down and followed behind Sans. You couldn’t ponder the matter much longer because everyone was approaching another location. There was a large open field and you were now at the bottom of a massive hill. You couldn’t quite make out what was on top but you noticed everyone stopped again before walking uphill. 

“Undyne, you and Papyrus run up there and scout ahead, we don’t need anyone else shot by arrows and you two are the quickest,” Asriel commanded. The two nodded and then sprinted uphill side by side with weapons drawn. You just sat down and watched them in amazement as they booked it as a team, their speed and intimidation was incredible. Alyphs leaned against a tree and continued staring at that same piece of paper. Asriel pushed the cat against a tree and stood next to him while watching the two leave. Sans’s eye glowed and he checked all around your position, making sure another accident didn’t happen. You were actually board and scooped up some snow and molded it into a perfect snowball. You then took a bite and allowed the snow to melt in your mouth, somewhat quenching your thirst.

You heard a twig snap and Sans jumped, you paused before taking another bite out of the snowball. You looked up and then noticed that Asriel was now above you and that Sans took off running towards the sound. You were a little shy having Asriel so close to you again but you didn’t want to make a sound by talking, so you patiently waited. Asriel kept his sight on Sans but then switched over to the cat, making sure he wasn’t trying to escape. You were almost amused, it could've just been a simple twig breaking from a tree limb, not everything had to be a death sentence. Sans returned but just shook his head, indicating it was nothing. Asriel nodded and then returned to his post beside the cat. You went back to nibbling on the snowball, unamused by the woods that occasionally squeaked and moaned as the wind whistled through branches. You weren’t about to have a panic attack every time someone sneezed. But for them, it was only out of habit to be extra careful, that and you almost died. If that shot was just a little more towards your neck, you wouldn’t be here. You were probably only calm right now because of the numbing aftereffect of Toriel’s healing powers. 

Papyrus and Undyne rushed back and spoke with Asriel. Asriel asked something but the two just shook their heads. Asriel was bothered, but not completely upset. He glared at the cat. 

“Where are they cat,” he demanded. You tilted your head to see the cat just leaning against the tree casually, but he was depressed.

“I don’t know…,” he calmly responded. Asriel grabbed his collar and lifted an arm to punch but waited for the cat’s next response. “Just do it, I don’t care anymore,” he responded, unamused the threat anymore. Asriel’s glare faded and him dropped the cat into the snow. Shortly after, Asriel held out a hand to offer him help back up. The cat glared at him, probably thinking it was a sick joke or a trick but grabbed his hand anyway. Asriel lifted him up on his two feet and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Go, you held up your end of the bargain. But since you helped us, knights will probably kill you on site once they spot you with us,” Asriel informed and then walked away. “Follow us if you want but don’t slow us down, we will leave you.” Undyne was pissed, she didn’t want to let him go but the cat didn’t run away. He just stood there, shocked at this different turn of events.

“Hey, your a pretty good shot with an arrow,” you spoke up, “do you wanna join us?” The cat grinned, possibly enjoying where this might be headed. Before he could answer, his ears flickered then twitched, he suddenly ducked. Another arrow passed right through where his head was and everyone jumped back. But then the cat grabbed Undyne’s spear and threw it right back in the direction the arrow came from with incredible distance. You heard a scream of pain farther away but it shortly died off. 

“Hot damn,” Sans whistled, “we got an archer and a spear wielder. Plus he’s got some pretty fantastic reflexes.” Sans teleported behind the cat and slapped his back, the cat almost fell forward into the snow but his arms caught the fall. He calmly stood up and saw Sans now behind him.

“Look who’s talking,” he grinned, now licking his right hand, “teleporting is pretty damn useful too.”

“It definitely has it’s moments,” Sans smirked. You felt a little calmer as Papyrus and Asriel took off towards the other knight that the cat hit without hesitation. 

“Hey,” you spoke up, “what’s your name?” He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it with a small lighter that was inside the carton. You heard him groan after sucking in a lit cigarette.

“Fuck, I haven’t had a cigarette since we left the kingdom,” he sighed in relief. His gaze then turned towards you, “My name is Todd, but I fucking hate that name.”

“So what did you do before Chara went to power,” Undyne bitterly asked. She wasn’t too happy about him taking her spear and showing off with it. He took a puff from the smoke and blew it in Undyne’s direction.

“I worked in hell, or more specifically fast food,” Todd replied. You had a sharp pain in your stomach.

“Fast food sucks,” you chimed in. You’ve remembered working in fast food before and you still couldn’t decided if managers or customers were the biggest dildoes. “I worked for one above ground but I still feel your pain.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t work for Mettaton, and all hell broke loose if he ever saw me light a cigarette.” 

You all waited until Papyrus and Asriel returned with the other knight, but this one was dead as you noticed a trail of blood that followed the corpse. They dropped the body and Todd crouched over it calmly, he pulled the helmet off while holding the cigarette between his lips. Todd didn’t flinch as he closed the eyes of his fallen comrade, it was monster with bunny ears and baby blue skin.

“Rest in peace, you son of a bitch,” he spoke in dearing tone, as if that knight used to be his friend. Todd sighed as he got back up and leaning against the a nearby tree, now gazing up at the hill. 

“Sorry,” you apologized while approaching him from behind, “was he your friend?”

“Used to be, not anymore. Once Chara takes your soul, there’s not much left,” he calmly stated. He turned around to face you but froze, the cigarette fell from his mouth and sizzled in the snow. He pointed at a tree with intense anger. “You!” He charged towards Alyphs who was purposefully trying to hide behind a tree, away from his view. He almost grabbed a part of her lab coat but was jerked back by Undyne.

“Don’t you fucking touch her,” Undyne threatened, and then threw him into the snow. She made sure he stayed there by holding her foot down on his chest. “I’ll slit your throat if you ever lay so much as a finger on her.”

“As if, you fucking fish. She’s the one responsible for stealing his soul,” he scorned while pointing at the fallen knight. “Its because of her that I lost the only friend I had left in this godforsaken world,” he shouted, more frustrated.

“We’ve all lost people,” Undyne replied. Alyphs ran over to Undyne and hid behind. “She was forced to work for Chara or otherwise get her soul sucked out as well. And that’s if she hasn’t been tortured and raped first.” Todd bitterly looked away but Undyne kept glaring at him while showing off her teeth. 

“I don’t wanna hear your excuses,” he responded while slowly getting up. “Just keep her away from me, fucking disgrace.” Todd just walked away and headed towards you. You just moved aside as he stopped behind you. 

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Asriel spoke up, “why is it that you still have your soul?”

“It’s called acting,” he sarcastically responded, “one of the things Chara looks at to see if you have a soul is how you respond to certain things. If you can keep a straight face as you watch him murder a mother and her child, then he believes there’s pretty much nothing there.” He pulled out another knife hidden in his boot and starts carving initials into a nearby tree. “I skipped the soul sucking process because I snuck into one of their suits but I couldn't escape any of them once inside. Last order I got was to wait in that bush and shoot anyone who passes. I was going to go for the fat skeleton but then saw a human,” he looked at you, “before I could take a clear shot at him she actually stared straight at me. Freaked me the fuck out when she spotted me so I missed and hit her on accident.”

“Why the hell did you go into the castle, you got a deathwish,” Undyne blurted. 

“Why do you think I fucking went,” he sarcastically spat at Undyne and pointed at the dead knight, “he was captured and I tried to rescue him but it winded up being pointless. After he lost his soul, I just kept going with him wherever he went. That led me here, and ultimately killing him before he tried to do the same to me. It’s why I wanted you to let me go earlier, not to save my head, but so I wouldn’t have to kill him once he spotted us together.” Alyphs was shivering and sobbed, Undyne tried to comfort her. Asriel was now conversing with Papyrus and Sans about something. You stood against the same tree as Todd and kicked the snow nervously, you were partially to blame but no one really knew the situation beforehand. Asriel eventually finished his conversation with the other guys and then approached Todd.

“We’re going to keep heading past the hill, hopefully we’ll find our guys. But there’s a good chance we’ll have to kill more knights along the way, can you handle it?” Todd rubbed his left hand and by doing so, he extended some sharp nails. He wasn’t fazed anymore and looked like he’s given up being happy a long time ago.

“Why the fuck not,” he calmly stated while dropping the left hand. He proceeded to light another cigarette and took a much bigger drag from it before blowing the smoke at you, “I’ve got nothing better to do.”


	17. The Monster

The group trudged uphill in single file. Sans was in front of you and Todd followed behind at the end. The bitter cold wind stung your flushed cheeks and you rubbed them with warm hands occasionally to prevent anything from going numb. You followed more closely behind Sans because you weren’t quite sure how to feel about Todd. You couldn’t decide whether to trust him but at least he was capable of holding his own out here. As you reached the top, there was an overpowering stench and you almost threw up.

Multiple bodies were scattered all around your group, pieces of both monsters and knights. You pinched your nose and desperately tried to ignore the smell that came from rotting corpses. Asriel was deeply saddened but never stopped the line. You noticed that Undyne was carrying Alyphs on her back and neither were too thrilled about their surroundings. Undyne gently pat Alyphs’s back and Alyphs covered her eyes because she couldn't stand the site. Papyrus scowled at the bodies but Sans blankly stared at them as he passed them by. Your hand clenched into a fist, frustration built up as you tried to to keep your mind clear of all this death. No one deserved to die here, and the worst part is that a human was responsible. You were too busy concentrating all your anger on Chara that you jumped when Todd laid a hand on your shoulder and pulled back.

“Huh,” you muttered. He halted your momentum because you almost stepped on a dead body. “Oh,” you mumbled before retracting that last step and going around, “thanks.” Todd let go but didn’t reply. You continued forward to keep pace with the group and Todd followed in your footsteps. There was another forest ahead at the other side of the hill and it gave you some comfort. The trees often gave you cover and based on past experiences, most bloodshed happened in open spaces. Asrial halted right before the forest and waited for everyone to catch up. After everyone was grouped together, he spoke up.

“Remember to keep quiet, we don’t know who’s still out here but we’ll need to hurry before sunset. But most importantly, don’t get lost, we can’t shout for each other without blowing our cover once we enter these woods,” Asriel cautioned. He didn’t dismiss anyone until everyone nodded their heads, showing Asriel they understood. “One last thing, Papyrus will lead the group while I tag behind, I need to ensure no one attacks us from behind.” 

Papyrus made the first move by entering the forest. Alyphs was alert and she was focused while riding Undyne. Toriel was still wrapped around your neck and kept quiet.. You didn’t mind the silent company, you knew she was always listening and would speak up if she felt it was necessary. You gently stroked her soft, velvety vines and then entered the forest next. Asriel made eye contact with you as he waited for everyone to pass through first. You gave him a reassuring smile and then he placed a hand on your back and leaned in to whisper something in your ear. 

“If something happens, I want you to run and hide,” he advised. “I’ll come for you, just don’t forget to hide and wait for me, okay.” His face was close to yours and he didn’t move until your acknowledged his request. You were nervous about what hid inside these woods but you already knew to run if something bad happened. You didn’t look at Asriel but gently held your hand against his face and then nodded. You then stepped over some brush and jogged to catch Sans. Even though you didn’t look back, something told you that Asriel never stopped looking at you. 

Todd entered behind and lit another cigarette, he wasn’t fazed like Sans. You noticed how the too acted similar with their surroundings. Everyone in your group dealt with shit their own way. Some held it in, some acted out, and to others, it’s just second nature by now.

The sound emanating from this forest wasn’t much different than the others, however it was dark. The thick concentration of coniferous trees suffocated any light trying to get through and it made the perfect cover for some trying to escape, or ambush. As the group traveled single file, you began to understand why Asriel wanted the group to hurry before sunset. To walk in here was a death sentence at night, you would easily get lost or lose your way and the trees were too thick to see far ahead. You kept pace and tried to stay directly on Sans’s toes. As you moved closer to him, you began to smell dried mustard and snickered. You quickly hushed yourself as Sans glared at you, telling you to zip it. You nodded but still smirked at his back because he will probably always smell of mustard. 

Occasionally you had to jump over a fallen log or duck under a low branch to continue but it wasn’t too exhausting. Todd made little to no effort getting through while holding a cigarette in one hand, he casually bent and twisted his body as necessary to fit through any opening. You fought the urge to pet his head and scratch behind his ear, you loved animals but you were worried he might punch you in the face. So instead you kept the staring to a minimum and quietly listened to Todd muttering curses under his breath about knights. When he finally did finish the cigarette, he placed it on his tongue and listened to it sizzled against the flesh, after which he then flicked it into the forest. You gave Todd a slightly confused and bothered look, he sneered at you, like he was calling you an idiot.

“What? I do that so that there’s no chance I’ll catch something on fire,” he rebuttled.

“You could've just dropped it in the snow Todd. That and there’s not really a good reason to burn yourself,” you replied quietly. You hoped Sans and Asriel couldn’t hear you two converse.

“I’ve done that for so long that I’ve lost the feeling in my tongue, so pain isn’t really an issue,” he mumbled while trying to reach inside his pocket. 

“Aren't you worried about health problems,” you implied as he placed another cigarette in his mouth.

“Shit no,” he silently chuckled, “everyone knows that cats have nine lives.” You smirked at his response and then shut up before you were lectured by Sans or Asriel.

The group stopped abruptly after about thirty minutes and you halted behind Sans. You heard some words up front, probably Papyrus and Undyne conversing. You looked behind and noticed that Asriel wasn’t behind you guys anymore. You checked around but he wasn’t in sight. After a debate up front was resolved, the front line continued again. You were washed in relief as you saw what looked like an opening but then your mouth dropped as you realized it was too good to be true. Sans paused before for you and tightly gripped a nearby tree with one arm. 

In front of you was a drop off and further down was a crevasse, you couldn't tell how deep it was. The good news was that it wasn’t that far across and there was a log connecting the too cliffs. Undyne, Alyphs, and Papyrus already made it to the other side but Sans hesitated.

“What’s the matter,” you asked, “you scared of heights?” Toriel popped out of your coat and looked up ahead. She gasped.

“That’s not the problem,” Sans replied, “I can’t teleport you over there, I can’t even teleport myself.”

“Why not, you’ve done it countless times,” you pondered.

“Yes, but I can’t teleport to the other side without possibly forming again right over this gaping chasm in the ground. That and the trees are too thick for me to make a clear landing on the other side. Oh, and I’m heavy so this should be fun to walk across,” he sarcastically added. You were very nervous about heights to a certain degree, but falling into an unknown abyss in the ground terrified you. When you passed the bridge near Snowdin, that was different, at least there was a bridge there to indicate that it was possible to cross. You frowned as the others who made it across paced impatiently, waiting on you two.

“That’s a long way down,” Toriel added, “please be careful you two.” You and Sans tried to smile for reassurance but both of you might lose your appetite after this.

You paced around nervously but knew you were both burning daylight. 

“So what’s the holdup,” Todd casually asked from behind. He squeezed through and noticed the large crevasse in the ground but then looked confused at both of you. “What, are you both scared of the deep bottomless pit,” he joked. Sans glared at him but Todd shrugged. “Oh well, I guess I should try to be useful then.” Todd knelt down in front of you and asked for you to climb on his back. You looked at Sans who nodded for you to go ahead. 

After you secured your arms around his neck and legs around his waist, he gripped onto your thighs. 

“Now, please don’t jerk anything and don’t look down,” Todd urged. You just hid your face in his back so that you wouldn’t have to watch. He gripped your thighs tighter and then raced across the log with little effort. He felt weightless as he almost tiptoed across and landed softly into the snow. The transition was so smooth, that you didn’t even realize it was over until Todd let go of your legs. You stepped onto fresh snow but looked back, Sans still hasn’t attempted the log. 

Papyrus was using hand signals and gestured to the log, but Sans shook his head. 

“Goddammit Sans,” Papyrus muttered under his breath.

“He’s worried the log will break beneath him, he thinks he’s too heavy for it,” you informed.

“The log will hold as long as he keeps moving once he’s on it,” Alyphs cautioned. She was focused on the log but was still confident in her answer. 

Papyrus kept his eyes on his brother but they both just looked at the log and then at each other. Sans eventually gave up after checking all other options and then carefully made his way to the log. Everyone waited on the other side for Sans. Undyne was crouched down, ready to sprint for him if he decided to fall. Papyrus was holding the log still on your side, just to make sure it didn’t move as Sans walked across. 

“Oh no, please be careful Sans,” Toriel begged underneath you. Her sight was firmly set on Sans as he took the first step onto the log. No one seemed to notice or care that Asriel wasn’t around but what’s important was making sure no one fell down this gaping hole. The log was firmly in place as Sans slowly edged forward. Alyphs was making hand signals to hurry the hell up and Sans nervously nodded. He picked up pace and was halfway, careful not to place too much weight in one step. You were relieved as he kept moving, but then something caught your eye, a glare of some sort. Todd’s head twitched and he noticed it too but then he immediately jumped onto the log and startled everyone.

“SANS, GET DOWN,” Todd shouted. Sans fell onto the log and grappled it tightly, an arrow passed his head and Todd snactched it from the air right in front of him, like it was nothing. “Get that ass moving Sans,” he shouted the order. Sans immediately got up and then Todd looked at the rest of you, really pissed off with a cigarette in his hand. “Run you idiots! They found us!” Undyne grabbed Alyphs and took off, Papyrus tried to grab you but you pushed him away.

“We have to make sure Sans makes it across,” you demanded while pulling back, “we have to make sure he makes it!” 

“Charlie we don’t have time for this,” Papyrus begged while reaching for you. Another arrow passed overhead but you stayed put. Sans was almost to Todd who had his arms extended, waiting for Sans to pull him over, but then you heard the log snap. It splintered near the middle, creating a terrifying snapping noise and Sans fell back onto the log.

“Fucking get up Sans,” you yelled. He tried carefully to stand back up as the log continued splintering underneath him. Sans finally stood up again but then you saw someone running across the log behind him. Your heart burst with relief when you noticed it was Asriel sprinting across without any hesitation. Asriel booked it and shoved Sans into Todd’s embrace before jumping off the log, safely onto the other side. The excessive weight finally made the log give way as it collapsed into the abyss. More arrows shot overhead and Papyrus wasn’t waiting any longer. He jerked your arm away and then lifted you up into his arms. He took off into the woods but it was getting too dark to see where you were going. You heard more footsteps echo from behind but you couldn’t see anyone following through these thick trees. You wanted to ask Papyrus where you were headed but he was too focused on staying alive to answer. You just grabbed tightly around his neck and checked over his shoulder, trying to keep any eye out for both friends and foes.

The woods grew darker and it indicated that night has arrived. The cold slithered it’s way into your coat again and you shivered. Your shivering made Toriel shiver as well once that cold draft snuck inside. Toriel’s head was popped out of your coat and looked around. You haven’t heard anything for an hour but you didn’t know if that was reassuring. 

“Was there any meeting place for us incase we got separated,” Toriel inquired. 

“The plan was to make it past this forest before sunset and then regroup once we reached a clearing. If someone found us, we would all grab a buddy and then book it towards the clearing no matter what. We weren’t supposed to stop for anything. Well, that’s what Asriel ordered to me to tell you guys but we were kinda cut off.” Papyrus slowed down and stopped. “Even though I just said no stopping, I’m going to need a quick break.” You hopped down and then Papyrus leaned his back against a tree. 

“Sorry,” you apologized, “I wish I could run as fast as you guys, or at least share your stamina.” Papyrus half grinned. 

“It’s fine, we’re pretty far ahead of anyone who might of been following us,” Papyrus explained. “The plus side to a knight’s armor is that it slows them down, regardless of how strong they are. We should be fine.” You were glad this excitement was over, for now until you found the others. Knowing Undyne, she was probably waiting impatiently at the clearing, swearing at Sans for being scared of heights. You took the break to sit down in the snow, you could barely see Papyrus because of how dark it was and he was less than ten feet away. “Don’t wander off,” Papyrus warned, “I won’t be able to find you in the dark, only one of our members can actually see in the dark.”

“You mean the cat,” you suggested. Papyrus laughed, now realizing he was part of the group.

“I forgot about him, and yeah, him too. But he’s not the only one, just be careful okay.”

“Don’t worry I won’t wander.” You stretched out your legs and bent over to touch your toes. It was a much needed exercise after you legs fell asleep. There must be something else to talk about to pass the time, plus talking helped keep track of where the other one was as it still grew darker. 

“So Papyrus, when did you learn Flower was actually Toriel?” You could feel Toriel slide across your chest at the mention of her name, but she didn’t speak. 

“Shortly after you told Undyne,” he chuckled, “she has a big mouth.” You both couldn't agree more on that one and you snickered.

“Hey Papyrus, on a different note, does Sans know that I plan on staying?” He paused for a moment, maybe trying to remember. You couldn’t see Papyrus’s face anymore, but instead you could see a dark silhouette of his body up against the tree.

“I haven’t told him, so unless you said something, then I would say no. But we need to get moving, the others might be wondering where we are.”

“How do you know if were even going the right way.” 

“Just look up,” he suggested. You did so but didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary in between the branches which were constantly in the way. “You may not recognize this sky or the wall above it, but I do. I’ve studied these fake stars and can understand which direction I’m headed since they stay the same, but it’s also important to know where I currently am, which I don’t. I’ll just have to keep going in a straight line until we reach the clearing.”

“I’m glad one of us knows something,” you quipped. “In any case, I can’t see you very well, so come towards my voice. I’ll sit here until you grab my hand because I can’t tell where you are.” You reached out and held it in the air. You heard some shuffling and was almost spooked when a cold bony hand grabbed yours. You used his grip to stand back up and then you looked up, it was pointless because you couldn’t see his face anymore.

“Would you be okay if we hold hands,” you asked, not letting go.

“I was actually going to suggest it.” His grip tightened. “I would make my eyes glow for some light but that would give away our position to enemies as well.”

“That makes sense, let’s go.” 

Toriel occasionally popped her head out when she wasn’t resting but then she asked to be on top of Papyrus. You didn’t mind but she said it was only because she thought a higher position might allow her to see better.

Papyrus led you both through the dark. You weren’t sure how he was making his way through but he managed to always keep moving, you were relived. Eventually more noises emerged from the forest as time progressed. Your footsteps crunched into compacted snow and you tried to step higher so that your feet wouldn’t drag as much. Occasionally you would hear a branch squeak or the wind howl but if Papyrus wasn’t worried, then you needed to be brave. Your heart was racing again as you began to hear footsteps following you from behind. You were too scared to say anything that might alert them so you squeezed Papyrus’s hand so hard that it hurt. He stopped because he noticed your warning. He didn’t turn around but as soon as you both stopped, you couldn’t hear the footsteps anymore. 

“Charlie, don’t look behind you,” Papyrus quietly whispered as low as he could, “don’t panic and most importantly don’t run. If you do, he will follow you.” Papyrus was calm but you began crying from fear, your entire being wanted to turn but your legs were stuck. The footsteps approached closer to both of you but stopped directly behind you. The sweat rolled down your neck as your heat escaped from your coat, your arms tensed up when you suddenly felt breathing on your neck.

“Please Papyrus,” you quietly wept, “make it go away.”

“I can’t,” he whispered, “just don’t move, he’ll pass on his own.” Papyrus didn’t budge and he wasn’t even shaking, but every bone in your body wanted to run. You panicked.

“I’m sorry,” you shouted. You let go of his hand and took off running. Papyrus didn’t yell, he didn’t even budge as you left him and Toriel behind. You sobbed as you tried to run forward into darkness but then you saw hope, a light. Ahead was a light source and you prayed it was an open area for once. You were always scared of the dark but this was too much, you could hardly control your legs but forced them to run. They wobbled down the hill as you sprinted towards the bottom. You finally took a step into the light and the fake stars glistened down below, but the something jerked your arm. “No!” You didn’t look back. You didn’t want to know what it was, you just wanted it to let go. “Please,” you sobbed, “don’t hurt me.” You tried again to pull your arm but it jerked it back. You couldn’t handle it anymore, you turned and faced this monster. 

In front of you was Asriel. But his eyes were solid black. He was unresponsive and still didn’t let go of your arm. His body was covered in this shadow that whispered about him, his entire body was darkness but it slowly began to fade. The black faded and you noticed his fur turn from now grey to a darker white, and then back to it’s original color. The last thing to change were his eyes, the pupils retracted and shrunk to their original size, and then he saw you. Asriel noticed his tight grip on your arm, but then he realized you were crying. You were so scared of him and yet relieved it wasn’t someone else. He immediately let go and hesitated. He noticed your terrified face and it deeply upsetted him. Aerial then embraced you and tightly wrapped his arms around before placing his chin on your head.

Papyrus emerged from the forest with Toriel who was now yelling for you. They saw you and Asriel huggin and then both collapsed into the snow. Both were greatly relieved and laid down.

“Godammit,” you happily cried while hugging Asriel back, “warn me next time Asriel.” You tried to make the situation lighter but Asriel wouldn’t let go. He was shaking again, and water dropped upon your head.

“I’m just a goddamn monster,” he cursed while gritting his teeth, “the way you looked at me. I saw fear in your eyes, of all people.” He was hurting deeply but all you could do was hold him back. You didn’t make anymore jokes or casually say anything lighthearted.

“Asriel, I didn’t know it was you,” you calmly reassured while hugging tighter, “I was scared of the dark and hearing all the noises only made it worse. If I knew if was you I wouldn’t of been afraid.” You were going to rip Papyrus a new one for not telling you earlier.

“When you didn’t come back into the light with the others, I went to find you just like I promised,” Asriel reminded. “But I had to use my power to see in the dark. I’m sometimes not all there when I use it but I would never hurt you, even in that form.” He pulled you in tighter and you could feel his chest rise as he breathed in. “Papyrus was trying to protect you because I’m attracted to noise and movements, but I’m also jumpy if someone runs away because it’s usually an enemy.” You didn’t want to remind Asriel how scared you were, it would only hurt him. You also felt terrible for running away from Papyrus and Toriel, but that didn’t excuse the fact you almost shit you pants thanks to him not telling you. Asriel was still unsettled and you needed to help him calm down somehow. You needed to do something that could get his mind off it, so without thinking, you leaned back and then kissed him on the cheek. His soft fur was still slightly wet on his cheek but it didn’t matter. Asriel froze, and the shaking stopped. You let go of him and backed up to get a good look. You smiled at his startled face, hoping it helped. He was paralyzed, his arms were in the same place as if you were still holding each other. 

“See,” you stated, “do you believe me now? I’m not afraid of you, Asriel. Would I kiss you if I was really that scared of you?” You crossed your fingers behind your back, hoping this would work. He finally grinned and then relaxed. His arms calmly dropped to his waist and then he stood straight as he gained his composure once again. “Good?” You tilted your head but wanted to make sure he was going to be okay. Asrile calmly placed a hand on your shoulder, grinning. 

“Good,” he reassured while patting your back before leaving. Asriel left and lent a hand to Papyrus and Toriel who were still laying in the snow. 

“Where are the others,” Papyrus asked, “have you seen my brother?” He grabbed Asriel’s hand and was lifted off the ground.

“Yes, do you know the rest are,” Toriel chimed in.

“Yes, he made it out with Todd, those two really are a pair now,” Asriel snickered. You noticed Papyrus rubbing his face while sighing. “Undyne and Alyphs also made it out, especially since they got there first.” You were rubbing your right arm as you approached Papyrus with guilt.

“I’m sorry, for running away. I let my fear get control of me,” you confessed. Papyrus half smiled.

“It’s okay, I’m sorry for not telling you earlier. I didn’t know how he’d react if you tried to confront him like a normal person,” Papyrus explained. 

Papyrus accepted your apology and Toriel decided to hitch a ride with Asriel instead. You all followed some tracks along the treeline until you noticed a fire not too far away. Everyone else were sitting around a fire, glooming at the flames that flickered helplessly. Sans jumped from the seat when he noticed that you and his brother were safe. He teleported in front of both of you and hugged you both tightly in his arms. You both hugged back and Asriel quietly made his way to the fire.

“Thank you Asriel,” Sans muttered, he was purposefully trying to say it quietly.

“What was that,” Asriel asked, a smirk formed across his face. Asirel made his way to Sans instead. “I’m sorry, I don’t thank I heard you right.” Asriel grinned. “Could you say it a little louder, my friend.” Sans growled as he tried to make a horrible smile, regretting every bit of it.

“Thank…..you…..Asriel,” Sans bitterly repeated. You could’ve sworn his pride was split in two. Asriel held up two arms in the air in victory.

“I, the great King Asriel, has managed to make Sans the Skeleton actually say thank you,” Asriel proudly proclaimed. 

You tried not to laugh too hard but even Todd and Undyne were snickering over at the fire. Alyphs was actually calm, and appeared to be happy sitting next to Undyne. Sans was embarrassed but you hugged him ever tighter, you were proud. 

“Your welcome,” Asriel calmly responded to Sans, “it’s the least you could say after I saved your ass on that log.” Sans mumble something under his breath but you didn’t catch it, but then he noticed Asriel’s face while close up. 

“Hey,” Sans spat at him and he let go of you both. He grabbed Asriel’s shoulder. “Asriel,” Sans calmly spoke while finally getting Asriel to face him, “have you been crying?”

“No,” Asriel rebuked and slapped his hand back, “I don’t cry Sans. You know that when I use my power, it fucks with my eyes.” 

“Stop picking on Asriel, Sans,” Toriel scolded. Sans could see through Asriel’s lie and he didn’t tease him anymore. He instead laid an arm around Asriel’s shoulder and they both walked towards the fire and sat next to each other. 

You sat between Undyne and Alyphs who were eating some baked beans from the can. They offered but you some but you shook your head and instead reached for a granola bar out of Undyne’s bag. You gratefully munched on the bar as Undyne studied your face carefully. 

“Pssst,” she whispered, “have you also been crying? Geeze, why does everyone you touch cry,” Undyne snickered. You punched her in the arm but she flexed, it actually hurt your hand after the attack. You shook it off, trying to act like it was nothing but your hand might actually be sore. 

“Very funny Undyne, I haven’t made Alyphs cry yet,” you reminded while taking another bite. 

“Oh, that’s because she has a crush on you,” Undyne casually stated. Alyphs’s face lit up and she looked away from you, but then she slapped Undyne’s arm but she purposefully didn’t flex this time. “Awwwww,” Undyne puckered her lips and kissed Alyphs on the cheek. “She’s all flustered because I told her crush, it’s okay Alyphs, I know your heart belongs to me,” Undyne teased. You and Alyphs both left Undyne on the log and sat together on a different one. While sitting next ot Alyphs, you held her hand while smirking at Undyne.

“If you cry, Undyne will never let me forget it,” you chuckled. 

“I won’t cry,” Alyphs jokingly responded as she gripped your hand back. You both giggled at the helpless Undyne who was getting upset at being left out. You gave up picking on Undyne and patted a spot next to you and she jumped at the opportunity. The guys were all circled around the fire on the other side. Sans, Asriel, and even Todd were cracking up at Papyrus’s interpretation of what happened after you both disappeared into the woods. Papyrus was calmly trying to explain how fucking hard it was to walk in a dark forest and not stumble every five feet. 

“I was doing fine but then we heard footsteps behind us,” he reminded while starting at Asriel. “Fucking Asriel just sneaked up from behind like the creeper he is in that form,” Papyrus went on to describe how freaking worried he was and thankfully Asriel wasn’t fazed by it, he was actually amused. 

“Thank goodness,” you mumbled. “Hey Undyne, did you guys have any luck finding Asriel’s men?” She shook her head.

“We didn’t find them but Asriel still wants to keep looking. If all else fails, we’ll just have to follow the river and check our surroundings. But what really sucks is the fact that we can’t stay here for long, Asriel doesn’t want to risk getting caught by the knights who were following us. We’ll have to keep moving in about an hour.”

“What,” you moaned, clearly unsatisfied. “Fine,” you threw your head into your hands and Alyphs rubbed your back. 

“It’s okay,” Alyphs coaxed, “we’ll carry you if we have to.” 

“You will,” you joked because Alyphs was almost as slow as you.

“Oh no, not me personally, but one of the others wouldn’t mind,” Alyphs corrected.

“Well, rest up anyway, we have to stay in the open fields tonight, or risk the forest again,” Undyne cautioned. You shivered at the thought, it gave you goose bumps after what happened tonight. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You were rubbing your exhausted eyes when Sans approached you as everyone got ready to leave once again. Alyphs was passed out on Undyne’s back. Sans held his coat open to offer you a warm embrace. You yawned and gave him a sluggish hug due to being tired.

“Missed me,” he joked. You didn’t speak but persistently nodded into his chest. He laid his chin on top of your head and you grinned while pulling on his shirt. The warm engulfed you once again as Sans closed his coat around you, you felt home. “I missed you too kid,” he replied. 

Sans eventually let go and then turned around. You graciously accepted the piggy back and climbed aboard. Your face snugly fit onto his shoulder and you kissed his face. He was calmly surprised by your gesture but smiled in return. But then your grin faded, you needed to tell him eventually.

“Sans...I kissed Asriel,” you softly added. Sans’s grin dissipated but he wasn’t upset. 

“I know,” he calmly responded, “and thank you.” Tears silently fell across your cheek because not only did he know, but he must of been there and seen Asriel break down.

“He honestly believed he was a monster Sans,” you regretfully confessed. 

“We all do,” Sans replied, “and it’s ironic because the only time we don’t believe that is when a human girl tells us otherwise. You did good Charlie, maybe Asriel will stop hating himself so much.” You were too overwhelmed by the confession and hugged Sans’s neck tighter. “I can live with it. I can deal with all this madness because I have you guys, but Asriel wasn’t meant to kill. He’ll protect his own, but not without a cost.” 

“Don’t worry,” you vowed, “I’m make sure he doesn't lost sight of who he really is, a great king.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too many feels T_T


	18. Beauty Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I must of been tired while writing this chapter....

“When’s breakfast,” Todd groaned, “we’ve been walking for hours.” He threw his head back and hissed. Sans still carried you on his back.

“We’ll get there when I say we get there, dammit,” Asriel barked. “We’re not stopping until daybreak.”

You awoke to the sound of a whining Todd whose tail flickered in agitation. You yawned and took in a deep breath before stretching your arms over Sans’s shoulders. It was still dark outside but at least you weren’t in the forest. Sans rubbed his smooth skull against your face in admiration.

“You up,” Sans asked while yawning back. You were too out of it to respond correctly, so instead you nodded your head against his face. “Good, because I’m about to pass out,” he joked, yet something told you he wasn’t kidding. He started leaning more left and right with each step and his eyes dropped slightly. “If I do it right, I think I can sleep walk,” he jested while yawning again. 

“Sans, please don’t fall,” you pleaded. You rubbed both sides of his face in a clockwise motion to wake him up. It failed and your action actually made it worse, he was swaying more to the sides. You were really starting to get concerned when he started walking out of line with the group. Todd hissed some more behind Asriel.

“I swear Todd, if you don’t shut up I’m going to cut off your tail,” Asriel threatened. Todd growled. You checked around for the others and they were all exhausted. Papyrus was dragging his sword against the snow and his posture was slouched. Undyne wasn’t looking too hot either. She was fatigued and used a spear as a walking stick to keep balance with a sleeping Alyphs still on her back. Undyne’s head bobbed occasionally and you knew she wasn’t going to last much longer. You were suddenly alerted when Sans toppled forward, you jumped off. He fell face forward into the snow and within seconds you heard snoring. 

“Poor Sans,” you mumbled. Asriel halted the line after Sans fell.

“Come on Sans,” Asriel groaned in a irritated voice. “Please don’t do this here, we need to keep going.” You all heard mumbling in the snow but you couldn't make out what Sans was trying to say. 

Undyne was only able to stay awake because she was forced to move, so as soon as Asriel stopped, she also fell down with Alyphs. “No guys,” Asriel yawned, “get up, now.” Asriel was sluggish and Toriel was still sleeping upon his neck. You checked Papyrus and his eye’s weren’t even open, he just stood in the snow, slowly swaying forward. You ran to Papyrus right before he toppled over and helped him gently land into the snow.

“You’re a good kid Charlie,” Papyrus mumbled as he patted your cheek, “good kid.” He dozed off in your arms. You just smiled at these poor exhausted monsters, but there was still another that need his rest.

“Dammit guys,” Asriel ordered but was interrupted midway with a yawn, “we need to make it to the river.” Only you three were left standing and Todd was still pissed off. “Figures, we can take on a small army of knights but forbid we ever stay up the whole night.” You gently laid Papyrus down and walked over to Asriel while still sleep happy. You stopped in front of him and swayed.

“Asriel, Asriel,” you muttered while shaking your head. Asriel rubbed his eyes to stay awake, he was fighting sleep.

“Charlie, we all need to keep going,” he urged. You placed your hand over his mouth and he frowned.

“Ssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh,” you lazily hushed him from talking. “Me and Todd will keep watch while you guys take a nap. I’ll shout if I hear anything.” Asriel attempted to respond but you hushed him again, and again, and again until he sighed in defeat.

“Fine,” he stammered while shifting his weight to a different leg, “wake me up if anything, and I mean anything, happens.” Asriel almost dropped after that response but you grappled his arm tightly against your body to ease the decent. He grinned. “I know I should be a gentlemen, but I can’t help but feel your breasts when you do that.” Your embarrassment caused you to drop him he fell sideways into the snow, he still grinned. You shook your head in amusement and turned back around.

“I’m not doing shit until I eat something Charlie,” Todd argued. His twitching tail indicated that he was still irritated. You gave him a thumbs up and proceeded to grab something out of your backpack. You handed Todd a granola bar from the bag and he hastily snatched it. “This isn’t meat but it’ll do,” he protested before tearing the package apart. 

If you intended to stay up, waking up became the first objective. You slapped your cheeks but the pain didn't help. Now was the probably the time to take drastics measures. You grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it down your coat and yelped from the chill inside your shirt. Todd was a bit alarmed but then went back to eating.

“When you’re done stuffing your face, you should help me pitch a tent.” He gave you a confused look, you slapped your face and rephrased that last response. “I need you to help me set up a tent so that the others aren't just sleeping in the snow,” you corrected.

“Why should I help,” he inquired, “Asriel’s just being an ass and everyone here doesn’t mind sleeping in it already.” 

“You may have a point but please help me, it’s a bitch trying to set it up with just one person,” you pleaded. 

“I dunno.”

“I’ll scratch behind your ears if you help,” you offered. Todd was agitated but his tail now shifted around playfully. He was probably wondering if you were serious.

“Deal.” He threw the leftover wrapper in the snow and sat cross legged. You stood behind him and began scratching behind his ears like you’d normally do to a cat, his tail appreciated the gesture though he said nothing. You tenderly scratched his scalp as his ears flickered forwards and then back. You couldn’t hear it, but you smiled as you felt him purr from the attention. His soft tail playfully wrapped around your legs. 

After the massage, Todd aggressively shook his entire body. He then grabbed the duffle bag and emptied its contents onto the snow. You worked together to assemble the tent. In addition to be fully wake at night, Todd could see very well in the dark so fitting the flexible poles though the straps was easy. After it was assembled, the next challenge was getting everyone inside. Todd snickered as he noticed your dilemma and flickered his tail around your legs. “Hey, wanna make a bet,” he playfully asked.

“But I don’t have anything to bet with.”

“It’s cool, you just owe me a favor if I win,” he proposed. 

“Fine, I’ll bite.”

“Okay,” Todd leaned against the tent and silently observed everyone, “I bet I can get all the guys in the tent before you get the girls. But the trick is were not allowed to physically help them.” 

“That’s weird, but fine, deal.” You both shook hands and went off to wake the others. You knew you’d win, Undyne and Alyphs were the only girls and he had three big guys to deal with. You crouched in front the two women who slept beautifully in the snow. “Pssst, Alyphs, wake up.” You heard Alyphs mumble but her eyes didn’t open. “Alyphs, I made a nice cozy tent for you guys to sleep in,” you boasted. Alyphs didn’t respond. You looked up and noticed Todd kneeling down in front of Sans and whispering something. Sans then slowly stood up and lazily made his way to the tent. “Mother fucker…,” you mumbled under your breath. 

“Huh,” Alyphs woke up upset, “what did you say?” 

“Great your awake,” you blurted. You almost grabbed her arm to help her up but hesitated. Todd was closely observing you from afar while he made his way to Papyrus, “I was just letting you know that a tent was set up for you guys to sleep in.” 

“Oh that’s nice,” Alyphs replied while getting up. She rubbed her eyes and kicked Undyne who was still unresponsive. You then realized that walking past you, was a tired Papyrus who dragged his feet before stepping into the tent.

“Please hurry Alyphs,” you urged.

“I’m trying, but Undyne’s heavy,” she grunted while trying to pull Undyne who refused to budge. Todd was grinning as he made his way to Asriel now. You weren’t about to lose to this tomcat. You kneeled down close to Undyne and decided to play dirty.

“Pssst Undyne,” you whispered in her ear, “Todd says you hit like a girl.” Undyne suddenly arose but her eyes were still closed.

“Where’s that fucking cat,” she growled in a very low tone, you leaned into her ear again.

“That cat, is in the tent directly behind you,” you quietly informed. Undyne grumbled and then trudged her way towards the tent, she was gripping Alyphs’s hand but thankfully didn’t notice that Todd was actually behind her. They were both almost there but then Undyne suddenly tripped over the duffle bag and fell into the snow. She caught Alyphs who fell on top.

“Ah fuck it,” Undyne cursed while squeezing Alyphs in her arms, “he’s not worth my time.” Her eyes never even opened during the entire time she was active. And you watched as Asriel now made his way to the tent and unzipped the door.

“Dammit.” You kicked the snow around in a tantrum. Not only did he win, but you couldn’t even get one girl inside. You heard Todd snickering behind your back. “Yeah, very funny, what did you even say to them?”

“Oh, I knew Asriel and Sans had a thing for you by the way they stare at your ass. So I told them that you needed their help to zip up your sleeping bag….while half naked that is.” He laughed even harder as you hopelessly tried to punch him in the arm. Todd can really be a little shit sometimes. “I just told Papyrus that Sans was starting shit inside the tent and that he needed to break it up.” Todd observed your frustrated expression in satisfaction.

“Whatever,” you scoffed like it didn’t matter, but then held out a hand, “a deal’s a deal though, you win.” He grabbed your hand and held it firmly. His fur gave off warmth and it stoothed your numb fingers.

“When the time comes, I'll count on you to owe up on your word.”

“Whatever cat,” you sneered. You checked inside the tent and all three guys and Toriel were asleep. They must of all given up after they realized they were lied to. Each one was fast asleep against a separate wall with a bag over them. Sans was still snoring and kept kicking Asriel’s stomach in his sleep. You giggled before zipping the door back up.

You and Todd kept watch for a few hours and exchanged a couple of interesting stories. It took a more sensitive turn as he told you about the friend he killed, in addition to who they both used to be before this war. You could decipher through his words that his buddy was more of a lover than a friend and you felt even worse about yesterday. But he actually thanked you, and that response took you off guard.

“Why thank me, it’s because of me that your friend is dead,” you reasoned.

“No,” Todd reassured while pulling out his last cigarette, “he died when Chara took his soul. But I couldn’t let go. I followed my friend even though he lost all feeling and longing for me.” Todd took a deep drag on his smoke and exhaled smoke rings, you didn’t mind the smoke and kept your gaze on the surrounding trees for movement. “By forcing me to go, you made me face the truth that he’s not coming back. He never will.” You still felt guilty for forcing him to tag along, but at least he didn’t hate you for it.

Todd sat back to back with you so that more ground could be covered as you both kept watch. Gazing into the shadows of the forest however became tedious and you often dozed off. Todd bumped into you when you started to lean forward or sideways and his actions kept you alert momentarily. 

He flicked the last cigarette into the snow and coughed into his arm. You couldn’t tell if the cigarette or the cold caused his coughing. The cold was at least bearable tonight and you often watched your breath form into a soft white cloud before dissipating. When that action in itself became boring, you shamefully started to doze off again. 

Someone was poking your ribs persistently while you slept. Your head jolted up from the contact and your arms grabbed unto the ground for balance. Todd waited for you to stop flailing as he attempted to wake you. You were still back to back when Todd extended his arm and pointed through some trees. Your eyes needed to focus as they strained for a while but then the object finally came into view. There was another light source maybe a mile away. It was located inside the forest and you hesitated. You were now fully alert when you spotted what now clearly appeared to be a campfire. 

“One of us should check it out, it could very likely be more knights and I’m not in the mood to be ambushed again,” Todd argued. 

“Everyone is still exhausted from running, let’s stay here and just watch over the others while they rest,” you suggested. Todd grew more uncomfortable as he observed the fire from afar. “Listen, I need you here to help keep an eye on the trees and anything that might be closing in on us. That fire can wait until the others wake up.” Todd was glaring at the other fire now, it was small but you didn’t see any monsters nearby, that was unsettling. 

“Something’s off, why aren’t there monsters by the fire,” he asked. “I still think we should check it out.” 

“Todd, if you think it’s a trap, then why on Earth would you want to go check it out,” you scolded. It frustrated you because he couldn't let it go. 

You didn’t stop him when he finally decided to leave, there wasn’t any use arguing anymore. You just gave him a disappointed look before he took off. “Don’t get yourself killed Todd, and don’t say I didn’t warn you,” you mumbled. At least you had common sense not to go looking for trouble. 

“Don’t worry, if anyone could make it a back alive, it’d be the guy with nine lives,” he quipped before running off into the trees. You heard him scrape through a few bushes before silence once again returned to the camp.

You pulled your legs up to your chest while sitting down. Then you lifted the coat and placed it around your legs to keep them warm. The legs stopped fidgeting as your chest evenly warmed the contents inside the coat. You were going to chastise Todd later for leaving, but you needed to focus on the forest since you were the only left to keep watch. And if you did happen to spot anything, it wouldn’t take a second to alert the others. 

You couldn't risk falling asleep anymore, even as your eyes begged for rest. You couldn't give in this time but thankfully the wait wasn’t long. Todd was walked towards you from the shadows and stopped in the treeline. You could only see a silhouette of a figure standing in the shadows but you smirked.

“Dammit Todd, don’t sneak up like that,” you joked. He paused at your statement and stayed in the shadows. “Well come on,” you patted next to your spot in the snow, “tell me all about this menacing campfire.”

“Hey, Charlie, guess what I found at the camp,” Todd praised as he emerged from a different side of the forest. “I found some more cigarettes by the campfire and just stole them.” You couldn’t turn around and look at Todd because this stranger in front of you wasn’t him. Todd immediately picked up the cues from your expression and noticed the stranger who was observing both of you in cover. You both paused as the silent intruder hesitated moving forward, they still didn’t budge from the tree line as Todd took a step towards them. Todd wasn’t scared but rather curious. “Knights are typically noisy as they travel but I didn’t hear any armor clanking as I made my way back,” Todd stated. The information didn’t necessarily make you feel any better and panic boiled inside. You opened your mouth to scream for the others but then the intruder disappeared. 

“I’m going after him,” Todd spat as he started running.

“Don’t follow them,” you shouted on accident. The tent door unzipped and Asriel jumped out with a sword drawn. Asriel wasn’t wearing anything but black pants as he emerged from his sleep, pissed off. His soft white fur was ruffled everywhere on his body and you could see the massive burn scar that branched out across the chest from the neck down.

“What! What is it,” Asriel shouted back, he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary and his shouting altered a Toriel who was previously asleep around his neck.

“Some fucker was spying on us,” Todd snapped, “and I was going to chase him down but Charlie decide to alert everyone in a shouting radius.” You glared at Todd but he paid you no mind. “Can I go chase him now,” Todd sarcastically asked Asriel.

“No,” Asriel ordered, “we wake the others and keep moving. I won’t take chances out here.”

“He was just here Asriel, I can still catch him---,” Todd debated.

“And then what Todd, what will you do after you catch this monster?” Asriel put the sword back into the sheath that was still attached to his belt. “I need you to stay put and keep an eye out while I wake the others,” Asriel demanded. Todd stuck his tongue out but Asriel dismissed the foolish behavior. Papyrus awoke from the commotion and unzipped the tent. Asriel then flicked Undyne’s shoulder and she flailed around for a second and woke up Alyphs in the process. “Everyone needs to get up now! We’ve been spotted and need to move before more come.” 

“What’s this all about,” Toriel yawned while stretching her vines and leaves across Asriel’s shoulders.

“Who spotted us,” Undyne grumbled while waking up. Alyphs rubbed her eyes and stood on two wobbly legs and Papyrus scowled around the perimeter with a sword drawn.

“We don’t know,” Todd spoke up. 

Everyone flinched as Asriel immedialty drew his sword in close proximity, he aimed it towards some nearby trees. 

“Show yourself,” Asriel ordered. More movement passed through the trees, but they didn’t speak. Finally one emerged from the shadows and his body shined against the moonlight. 

“You’ve got to be joking,” Todd chided. He was attempting to pull out a smoke that he stole from earlier but then dropped the whole carton into the snow. 

Mettaton proudly emerged from the shadows and had his arms opened for a peace offering. Asriel put away the sword and proudly marched over to the robotic man.

“It’s not wise to sneak up on your king,” Asriel joked while shaking hands with him.

“I had to make sure it was you,” Mettaton advised. You heard laughter as the two conversed but then realized that Sans was still asleep in the tent. You quickly unzipped the door and jumped inside. 

“Sans,” you whispered, “Sans get up.” You kicked his butt and he groaned in discomfort. 

“What,” he sounded rough.

“Good news, we found Asriel’s men,” you informed.

“That’s good Charlie, that’s good” he dismissed you like it was nothing and fell back asleep. You allowed him to drift off since nothing was actually wrong and then stepped outside. More monsters now surrounded the tent and some looked familiar while others were completely new. Todd just leaned against the tent, he made no effort to go see the robot. You made your way to Mettaton but the crowd made it difficult. Asriel grabbed your hand in the crowd and pulled you forward. Everyone pushed aside as Asriel made his way through to Mettaton. This humanly robot was very peculiar. It had two sets of metallic arms, two grabbed at the waist and the other two were placed on the hips. You marveled at the design of this monster, you assumed it was just another type. Alyphs was beaming excitedly at the robot, she stood close and Undyne kept watch as all of the monsters started to crowd. The voice from the robot made it hard to decipher whether it was a male or female, but the lower tone kinda leaned towards male.

“Mettaton, you’ve met Charlie,” Asriel introduced, “but you never really had to chance to talk.” Mettaton stopped conversing with a few monsters and directed his attention towards you. He held out one of the four hands and bowed.

“You know,” he casually spoke as you shook the cold metal hand, “I requested this current body so that I could kill humans.” You fell back into Asriel and he glared at Mettaton who laughed lightheartedly. “Sorry,” he chuckled, “I forgot to mention I only kill evil humans, that is.” He whipped his hair to the other side and tried to show up his glamorous face but you snorted. He may have been a pretty human but you snickered at his silly attempts of flirtation. His gaze, however, was now on Asriel’s flushed face. You failed to realize that Asriel was purposefully trying not to move as you kept leaning back onto his bare chest. You must of been trying to keep warm and subconsciously followed the heat. You quickly learned forward to balance your own weight and apologized to Asriel. Undyne snickered and Papyrus slapped her on the back. He wasn’t amused by anything and was keeping watch as well. Did he not trust someone here? “I think we should all stay together, now that you're here. Chara’s armies got us blocked off but they won’t charge any further, they’re just trapping us here for some reason that we’ve yet to know.”

“Then we’ll need to discuss that matter later, do you have a proper base of operations set up for now,” Asriel asked while composing himself. Mettaton grimaced.

“It’s nothing like your camp but we’ve got something small enough to get the job done. Just follow me.” Mettaton took off and you grabbed Asriel’s arm. He stopped walking and paused and then smiled once he noticed it was you.

“We should probably make sure Sans and Todd stay with the group,” you suggested. Asriel nodded and ordered Papyrus to go and round up the others. Papyrus forced his way through the crowd back towards the other two, but then Mettaton yelped while jumping up and down.

“Todd,” Mettaton shouted while running towards the tent. Todd freaked out and took off running around the tent, careful to avoid Mettaton while still holding a cigarette in his hand. You and Undyne chuckled as Todd purposefully avoided the pursuing Mettaton, you then remembered that Todd said they used to work together. Eventually Todd ran behind you and hid, but you didn’t understand why. It’s not like you were tall or physically powerful enough to stop anyone. Mettaton sighed at Todd’s rejection and then ignored it as if didn’t faze him. “Fine, scaredy cat. I guess I’ll just show you guys to the camp.”

“Was that campfire we saw earlier a trap,” you inquired. 

“It sure was babe,” he replied, “we were testing if whether or not knights would venture this far to attack us, instead we found a thief.” You smiled as Todd still hid behind, he kept crouching as Mettaton turned away and you all headed towards their camp. Papyrus quickly caught up by jogging, there was a sleeping Sans upon his back.

“Glad our hunch was correct,” you responded, “Todd knew it was a trap but still went anyway like the curious cat he is.” You felt Todd poke your back with a claw and you elbowed his shoulder while he was still as your level. Mettaton snickered while leading the group forward. Monsters followed suit and some took down your tent and packed the supplies. You avoided eye contact with any of the other monsters. Undyne and Alyphs held hands behind you and Papyrus kept pace beside you. 

“Thank you for retrieving my lazy mustard bottle,” you joked.

“He’s our lazy mustard bottle,” Papyrus corrected with a half-grin.


	19. I Gave You My Word

Two weeks passed by as your group settled into the smaller camp that was previously run by Mettaton. It was a quarter of the size of Asriel’s base but had all the basic necessities. Asriel rightfully formed a partnership with Mettaton to take care of the operations. Several parties ventured out to the river and reported no signs of the river man/woman, this led to the conclusion that the armies may of blocked the passage through the river in order to cut off the means to escape. 

In the meantime, everyone was assigned a task and couldn't lounge around until it was completed, no exceptions. You were tasked with climbing trees and keeping lookouts for any knights that specially wore black metallic armor. You happily pitched in and accepted it. Papyrus and Undyne scouted for food and supplies, even if that meant sneaking in and stealing from the knight campgrounds. Sans and Alyphs were assigned as Asriel’s assistants. Sans understood how Chara thinks and Alyphs worked under him for years so their experience was invaluable. Todd regrettably had to work under Mettaton again. Mettaton tried to make Todd a general or a leader but he was disgusted at the thought and just worked as a bodyguard instead. You knew your job wasn’t as dignified but you were still thankful for the opportunity to prove once again your weren’t useless or helpless.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning sun heated your skin as you climbed higher onto the pine tree. The pine needles didn’t bother you as long as you were wearing clothes and no bare skin was exposed. You double checked the strength of each branch before continuing upwards. For safety reasons, Toriel offered to stay with you. She somewhat doubted your ability to climb since you almost fell last time, but you missed her company and accepted the companionship anyway. 

Once at a high enough clearing, you pulled out a knife and sawed through a thick branch about a quarter inch. After that you wrapped some rope inside the cut and tied the rope to your belt. The carved out wood provided enough friction to hold your rope in place and it was an extra precaution to prevent falling. Toriel hummed a lullaby to pass the time as you scouted. You weren’t allowed to climb down until it was lunchtime and her music was charming. You pulled the hood over your head to act as shade against the bright sunlight as the hours passed.

You gazed upon the vast forest you all had to pass through to get here while near the top of this large pine tree. The snowtop pine trees covered vast amounts of land as they blanketed the landscape. The majority of this land was left untouched by human hands and it’s raw natural beauty gave you hope. A gust of wind blew through the treetops and the trunk swayed against the force. You slightly adjusted yourself as it blew through and you took a deep breath of the fresh pine forest. Once the wind died down, you tried to look for any indication of knights but didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. There wasn’t any smoke aside from the one burning at camp. Frequently, Toriel popped her head out from under your chin and the petals of her flower tickled your throat and you giggled. She smiled and then kept her gaze outward past the trees.

“I actually love it out here,” Toriel confessed as she too stared into the vast field of snow covered pine trees. 

“Me too,” you wholeheartedly agreed, “I used to live in the woods before I came here. Living just out of town was the perfect place to reside while I went to college.” You both did a full turn to observe the camp and the perimeter.

“You know, I actually thought about living in the ruins in that small house, but that was long ago,” she reminisced. “I wanted to take the boys out there and allow them to understand the true beauty of nature. I also wanted to homeschool them there but Asgore was against it. He wanted them to have more social interactions with other monsters, but it was more for Chara’s benefit than Asriel’s.” There was a hint of regret in her voice, you felt the need to support her. 

“Hey Toriel,” you went on, “I know I never said this before but I mean with my whole heart.” You slipped your arms inside the coat and held her vines. “You're a good mother Toriel, and no one has any right to tell you otherwise. I want you to really believe that because I never doubted you.” She didn’t say anything back her vines curled all around your torso and squeezed tightly. She was inside your coat and pushed her face into your chest and sobbed. “No, no, no,” you apologized, “I wasn’t trying to make you cry, I just didn’t want you to keep beating yourself up.” You allowed her to blow her nose into the shirt but then asked her to popped back out the coat. “I know it’s hard for you to keep everything bottled inside but look at it this way,” you pointed to camp, “you son Asriel is not only alive and well, but he’s an amazing leader. You had to of done something right because it’s thanks to him and the others we’ve even made it this far alive.” She barely smiled but it shortly faded. She blankly gazed into the infinite forest again.

“But Charlie,” she regretted painfully, “I couldn’t help Chara, and he’s the reason we’re in this mess.” You lifted her wet face up towards yours. You wore a comforting grin.

“Toriel, one out of two is still damn good in my book,” you quipped. Her eyes started to water again. “Oh come on,” you chuckled. Even though her tears, Toriel couldn’t help but smile at your stupid quote. You accidently sneezed and the sudden jerk almost made you lose your balance. Toriel grappled the trunk and you both laughed. “If you keep saving my ass the guys won’t believe I can’t make it on my own.”

“But you can’t make it on your own,” Toriel bluntly threw it in your face and almost choked on her words when she saw your glare. You groaned and hit your head against the trunk. 

“Yeah, I know,” while banging your head against wood, “I’m weak physically but I got brains at least right,” you asked, hoping she support your opinion.

“Actually…,” Toriel trailed off and you were getting flustered.

“Oh come on, I am smart,” you pitifully whined. 

“Technically Alyphs is the brains of the operation.”

“Well yeah, if you put me against her I can’t really compete but I got stuff, alright. I got stuff and one of these days I’ll gonna figure out what that stuff is,” you argued. Toriel laughed at you dismissive behavior and patted your back for encouragement.

“You my dear, are one of the bravest people I know. You not only accepted us for who we are, but you actually loved us,” she comforted.

“What, I’m not brave...I’m actually scared shitless half the time. Someone either wants me dead or plans on using my body for other means that I don’t too much care for. I’m always worried I’m going to get someone killed just by being their friend and I can’t deal with all these monsters hating my kind because one asshole fucked it up for the whole race.” You blew off some steam as Toriel kindly listened to you complain. You felt your bond between Toriel grow as she returned the gesture by reminiscing about her past life. You both then took turns exchanging stories stories of past memories.

You were both too focused on your conversations that you both didn’t notice there was someone else listening in. You both paused as you turned towards Asriel who was sitting down on a close branch with his back against the trunk. He was admiring the view across the treetops and let out a low whistle. You playfully slapped his shoulder with your foot while you still stood on a sturdy branch.

“You both sure sound busy with all that gossiping,” he snickered.

“It’s not gossiping, it’s reminiscing,” Toriel corrected. You noticed Asriel was holding something, and it smelled delicious.

“Here,” he handed you the package. It was a bowl and had some plastic wrapping around the top to conserve heat. You're pushed your face close to the bowl and deeply inhaled.

“This is my shit Asriel,” you joked, “I can’t believe you found more of these.” You didn’t have an extra hand to open it so you used your mouth to tear off the wrapping. One hand held the bowl in place and the other grappled a branch. “These potatoes smell amazing on an empty stomach.” You bit down on a piece and Toriel grabbed her own small slice. You and Toriel greedily snacked on the starchy potatoes.

“Glad you like it,” he laughed, “I had to sneak past all the other monsters earlier because I wasn’t even supposed to leave this morning. Mettaton wants a meeting held every single day and you spend hours arguing over the same topic until everyone eventually gives in to the popular decision.” Asriel was irritated by these tedious arrangements, you tried to offer a potato for comfort but he politely refused. “But today it’s especially important. Me, Sans, and Mettaton are leading a discussion on ideas of how to finally put Chara in his place.” You both carefully listened in. “But before we have this meeting, I actually came to inform both of you that you're both ordered to attend. Everyone that was part of our group must attend in addition to a couple of monsters whom me and Mettaton trust.”

“You really want us there,” you blurted. You didn’t think anyone cared if you showed up. Asriel noticed your sarcastic reponse, he knew you felt like your opinion didn’t matter. 

“Mettaton and the other monsters specifically requested that you attend Charlie,” Asriel responded calmly.

“I don’t know if that’s good or bad,” you joked. Asriel was serious and grimaced, something was bugging him. “What,” you announced, “do you not want me to go?” Toriel was quietly listening in and was still eating.

“They want to interrogate you,” he regrettably warned.

“It would make sense at least,” you assured, “me and Sans were the last rebels to actually see Chara and live to tell about it. I can handle answering some questions if they honestly believed it’ll help.” Asriel grinned, proud of your bravery. He stood up and offered to take the empty bowl. You thanked him and gave it back. 

“So….” he paused while grinning now, “should I send someone to come by to pick you up at 2:00?” 

“Asriel, this isn’t a date,” you laughed. 

“Two it is,” he answered for you. You wanted to protest but he jumped back down and grabbed onto a branch to slow the descent. His reflexes allowed him to jump from branch to branch before falling down into the snow. After landing, he proudly walked towards the camp but then jolted backwards when a Todd pounced in front of him, spooking Asriel on purpose. “Dammit Todd,” he shouted. You laughed but thankfully they couldn’t hear you. “You’re supposed to be my bodyguard, not my fucking jester.” Todd fell into the snow holding his chest because he couldn’t stop laughing. You dismissed the boys but then noticed that Sans followed quietly behind Asriel. He paused, looked up at both of you, and waved his hand to say hello. You both waved back down below before they all took off towards camp again. 

“Boys will be boys,” Toriel teased. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your task ended in time for the meeting. Asriel had sent Sans to collect you both.  
Sans called for both of you to come down. You had to take time to unravel the rope before descending. Toriel made sure your balance wasn’t off before grabbing onto another branch further down. Once on the lowest branch, you jumped off and Sans caught your fall as intended. He held you bridal style and grinned. 

“What,” you teased, grinning back.

“I would kiss you, but a Toriel is in the way,” he jested. Toriel face flushed and she glared at Sans. “Toriel, I just want a kiss, that’s all. Nothing naughty.” She didn’t believe him and wouldn’t move out of the way. You giggled as Sans dropped you on your feet in disappointment. When Toriel wasn’t looking, you grabbed his hand from behind and quietly held hands before making it to camp.

The walk to camp was brisk and it was starting to warm up outside. You were almost sweating inside the coat and Toriel had to leave it in order to breathe cool air. She was now wrapped around your neck.The tent you stopped in front of was similar to the size and shape of the one you and Grillby shared at Asriel’s base camp. When Sans pulled the flap open, you ducked under and all eyes were suddenly on you. There was a crude table in the center that was made from fresh cut logs and everyone sat upon a sliced truck that served as a bench. You had a second to take in the surroundings and atmosphere. 

At the head of the table was Asriel who was in a specially crafted chair. There was an empty seat next to him but Sans gestured you to a spot between Papyrus and Undyne who greeted you with smiles. You didn’t hesitate and sat down between them. Sans took his place by Asriel, Mettaton sat on the opposite side of Asriel and Todd sat next to Mettaton. The majority of your friends sat along the left side with an exception to Todd who grunted uncomfortably while sitting close to Mettaton. You were startled to find Catty and Grillby here, they both greeted you with a nod. 

There were four other new monsters and one caught your eye. An elderly tortoise monster sat next to Todd and he wore this ridiculous outfit that reminded you of Indiana Jones. His outfit made you chuckle. You were surprised when he smiled back but as he opened his turtle beak, he exposed gaping yellow teeth. You bitterly grinned at his amusing smile, at least he was more welcoming than the other three, unknown monsters. You didn’t know what was stronger, their glares or the smell of sawdust across the table.

“I believe that’s everyone then,” Mettaton began. “This meeting is held to hopefully discuss the possible extraction and capture of Chara.” The monsters stopped glaring at you for a moment to properly address the speaker. “I just want to start by clearly stating that this information doesn’t leave this tent unless stated otherwise. There is a punishment for those who spill vital information and only those currently at this table may share the information with each other while this meeting is in session. The reason for this restriction is because there is evidence to suggest that there are monsters spying for Chara.” Mettaton paused for a moment to allow the information to sink in, he then gave the floor to Asriel. 

“I want to hear everyone’s ideas concerning the extraction of Chara. I don’t care whether it's dumb or reckless, if we all believe it could honestly work, then we’ll put that plan into action. As you can see, our forces are currently being cornered here and we must find another alternative to reach Chara or make him come to us.”

“Let’s just kill the bastard already,” a monster shouted from the other side while glaring at you, “humans are the true monsters in the underground!” 

“I’ve already told you that won’t work you dumb fuck,” Sans retorted at the monster, Undyne snorted, “we’ve already established the power that Chara possesses. Killing him won’t work, killing him actually fucks us over because it gives him a redo without any of you even realizing it.”

“Why should we believe you Sans,” the same monster argued back. “Doesn’t it seem a little convenient that you're the only one who remembers what happens after Chara resets everything. You could be a spy for all we know, lying to us about Chara’s power,” he taunted. The other unknown monsters appeared to agree with the monster but the tortoise shook his head in disappointment. You were about to lash out at this accusation but then Sans abruptly stood up from the table. He looked at Asriel for his approval, Asriel nodded. Sans then slowly made his way around the table to the other monster. 

“You know what, your right,” Sans sarcastically responded, “I could be the spy, or I could just prove I’m telling the truth.”

“What’re are you getting at,” the monster growled. Sans was much closer now and held up two hands to the monster's head.

“Do you want to see the truth? It’s a simple question, and all I need to hear is a yes, or no,” he threatened. “Do you really want to know the truth?” You all waited as Sans touched the monster’s temples carefully with his index and middle fingers.

“I..I want to believe you,” the monster stammered due to concern of what might happen. Sans closed his eyes for a moment, concentrated and then the monster suddenly cried in pain. The monster strained his neck but Sans held his head in place, preventing him from jerking around. The process was quick and you sat upon the edge of your seat. You thought Sans murdered him in broad daylight as the victim lay unresponsive on top of the table. Thankfully that wasn’t the case as you noticed the monster’s chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm. After a couple of seconds, the monster abruptly got up and ran outside. You all heard intense vomiting as he continued to gag. 

That power Sans just used was burned into your mind, you wanted to know what he did to that monster. Papyrus, Undyne, Asriel, Alyphs, Mettaton, and even Grillby weren’t surprised at these turn of events. They must of known what Sans did to that monster but it bugged you that you were left out of the loop. However, you weren’t the only one who was left out. All the other guests were shocked and almost in rage at Sans. They must of also believed that Sans originally killed him.

Sans ignored all the condescending looks and snickered while retreating back to his seat. Asriel waited impatiently for the monster outside to regain his composure before resuming the meeting. Once the monster did return, he sat down and didn’t open his mouth for the rest of the meeting. He looked dreadful.

“Why can’t we just keep killing him until he gives up,” another monster spoke up. 

The tortoise and Grillby were getting annoyed by these irrational outbursts. Grillby was turning more red and his flames were flickering around more aggressively.

“Geeze,” Todd snickered, “if it was that easy, then we wouldn’t be here having this lovely picnic.” There was sarcasm as he looked at the monster who previously spoke up. 

“Killing Chara only tears at his soul, a piece at a time, it doesn’t actually kill him. And every time a piece is torn, he loses more sanity. I want a permanent solution to this mess, not a quick fix,” Asriel ordered. The monster hushed after their idea was shot down. But they glared at you instead, you just looked away. Not making eye contact with any of the monsters was probably best during the meeting.

“Then what’s your idea Sans,” the tortoise inquired. Sans was intrigued by this monster's question but was pleased it was asked. 

“My proposal is simple, Gerson. We should lure him here with bait and capture him alive. That’ll cut the head off the body, kidnapping Chara will cause discord among the armies. Doing so might finally put an end to this war. We’ll keep him alive in a dungeon somewhere and force him to live the rest of his days in misery and solitude. It’s the least he deserves but it’s the safest option. And forcing him to live his days in agony is an idea that I could get used to,” Sans smirked. Gerson and Grillby slowly nodded their heads in agreement.

“So what Sans,” A different monster chided Sans’s reponse, calling it immature. “You may have a good point but how the hell did you expect to lure him in? Chara’s isn’t dumb.”

“But he does have a temper,” you blurted. You didn’t finish that sentence because no one appreciated the interruption, you apologized. Toriel noticed most of the monsters giving you cold shoulders and she actually glared back at them. You adored it when she played the protective mother, it made you feel loved.

“So what if he can go back in time a couple of minutes or seconds,” the previous monster explained, “it’s not like he can reset completely.” There was an uncomfortable silence. “He can’t, can he?” 

“We’re…..well...we uh..actually don’t know that for sure,” Alyphs chimed in. “We only know that he’s been able to restart up to a couple of minutes before his previous death. We also observed that only by dying can he posses the ability to reset.”

“Well that’s just fucking great,” a third monster replied, “we’re screwed either way. Unless…,” that monster’s gaze was pointed at you. “Does Charlie even have this power,” they spoke up, asking the others. Once again all eyes turned towards you. 

“We don’t know if she has Chara’s power or if she’ll even be able to remember the resets,” Asriel explained. “And we will never test that theory, not if there’s a chance she can’t reset.” You sighed in relief because you almost thought the monsters were going to put you through a test run. Toriel hissed at the other monsters who gestured for proof. You gently rubbed her vines and she calmed down.

“Charlie,” Mettaton spoke up, “there is something we need to ask you specifically. Chara has been taking the souls of monsters for years now, but we’ve never seen what he’s used them for, do you have idea what he’s using them for? Does he have any other powers,” Mettaton added. 

You were forced to dig up memories concerning Chara, but then unfortunately remembered Catty’s friend who was vaporized by his hands. They must of saw the look of horror upon your face because they all frowned.

“Be brave Charlie,” Mettaton calmly supported, “regardless of what it is, we need to know everything we can about Chara. Take your time.” Asriel was desperately trying to avoid eye contact with you, he was probably upset because part of him didn’t want to hear this story. Your heart couldn't take the stress and you tried to look down at the table, trying to fight back the water that formed from your eyes. 

“Don’t worry dear,” the grandpa tortoise assured, “we’re not here to hurt you. But we do need to be able to protect ourselves against Chara. We need to know everything you know. Can you at least describe what you saw,” his tender voice spoke wisdom. Toriel was still wrapped around your neck and rubbed your back for encouragement. You didn’t look at anyone as you began.

“After I was beaten, I was pulled over to a wall and dropped onto the floor.” There was fear and remorse in your tone and you saw Asriel desperately try to control his emotions. His nails dug into the table from anger and he gritted his teeth. You felt horrible for Catty before continuing. “After Chara dropped me onto the floor, I asked him what he did with all those monster souls.” Everyone in the room leaned in closer, this was apparently new and unsettling information to them. “Instead of explaining his new power, he demonstrated it on an unwilling victim. He then ordered some of his knights to bring him a monster,” you paused, “whose resemblance reminded me of an alligator.” Catty’s eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped. “This lady was thrown in front of Chara and then he raised both his hands up in the air like this.” You repeated Chara’s gesture to show his actions. Sans didn’t enjoy where this was going and his red eye flickered. “He lifted his hands and then white lights shot out from them. I tried to reach for the monster but she was gone before my hand met hers. There was only dust left as my hand still reached out to her’s,” your voice trailed off. You hoped they didn’t want you to say anymore, the rest should be self explanatory. 

“No….,” Catty begged while reaching for you across the table, “please Charlie, not my Bratty. Tell me that wasn’t who you saw vaporized.” You couldn’t look her in the eyes because you knew she was crying. Everyone felt uncomfortable about the situation as silence filled the emptiness.

“I’m sorry,” you apologized while looking down at the table. Catty left the tent in a hurry, covering her face. The rest of the monsters were experiencing a different combination of depression, confusion, and rage as you waited.

“God dammit,” Sans shouted while slamming his fists into the table, “I knew Chara was absorbing souls, but to use them as a weapon is the last fucking straw!” He tried to calm down but then his anger was directed towards you. “Why didn’t you say anything Charlie,” he scolded. He felt bitterness towards you for not speaking about this earlier, but the feeling was mutual. He also had another power and was hid it from you, all of your friends knew but you. Once again you felt left out and it made your irritable.

“I’m sorry for not mentioning it earlier,” you snapped back. You were letting Sans’s temper get under your skin, “I’m sorry I was too busy getting my ass kicked by Chara to remember the fine details. I wanted to desperately pushed that shit to the far reaches of my mind, so that I wouldn’t wake up crying every night even as I lay next to you!” An awkward silence creeped in. You then silently judged everyone else and glared at them. “You all knew of Chara’s power to reset but I didn’t know you were unaware of the other power, I would've said something otherwise.” You turned back to Sans. “And for goodness sake Sans, there was a large pile of fucking ash when you entered Chara’s throne room, I thought that would ring a bell,” you tried explain. This was getting out of hand.

“Just when we think we can win against Chara, he pulls shit like this,” Mettaton replied. “It’s not your fault Charlie. He was absorbing souls long before you arrived but we never knew what he used them for.”

“I didn’t even know, and I created his armies,” Alyphs regrettably answered. “Chara kept me in the dark while I worked under him, I was too scared to ask what he used the souls for.”

“The point is, we still have an asshole who not only can reset, and has an army. Except now, he himself actually posses the ability to slaughter us with his own hands. I won’t let that happen,” Undyne stated and clinched her fist. “I will not lose Alyphs again!” Alyphs looked up at Undyne, she was at a loss for words.

“I don’t want to go back,” Alyphs pleaded to Asriel as water formed under beneath her glasses. Asriel was pissed at these new outcomes.

“We won’t let Chara take you, Alyphs,” Papyrus reassured while nodding to her. The other monsters were whispering a conversation that you couldn’t overhear, Asriel was getting agitated again.

“That’s enough,” Asriel commanded while slamming his hand down. “I know this news is unsettling but the main objective hasn’t changed. We’ll still trap Chara and kidnap him as planned. The fact that he has a new power doesn’t change the game, we just need to be more careful.” Asriel lowered his voice and sat back down.

“I highly doubt Chara will fall for anything,” Grillby interjected. He was rubbing his chin and was in deep thought. Gerson agreed.

“Sans’s offer still stands,” Asriel reminded everyone, “we just need to find a way to get Chara to leave the kingdom and come here.” The old tortoise, Gerson, stood up. All eyes were on him now.

“Charlie,” Gerson spoke clearly, “answer honestly. Do you really think we can beat Chara?” Gerson was holding onto an old worn cane and frowned. He was looked at you, his tired eyes begged you for some small hope. Hope that there is at least a chance to take down Chara. Everyone pointed their attention towards you again and you it made you feel backed up against a wall. 

You were still sitting on the bench, fidgeting with your fingers and hoping to come up with some motivational speech or wisdom but you came up blank. Papyrus and Undyne each grabbed one of your hands and gripped it tightly. You felt their support as they firmly squeezed your hands and kept their gaze on the others. Toriel was still rubbing your back and she calmly waited for you to answer, her comfort made you never feel alone and a having everyone here made you feel safe.

“I really don’t know,” you answered truthfully. Some of the monsters looked like their hope was shattered. You gazed at Sans and he was purposefully looking away because he still upset. You instead glanced at your friends and continued. “My gut feeling is telling me that Chara is too dangerous to fight, he’s too aggressive. But even someone like Chara used to be good. Chara used to be a human like myself, he used to be a scared boy who was trapped in a world he didn’t understand.” Sans finally looked at you, he was guilty for the outburst but your words intrigued him. You grinned, “But if there’s a small chance I can convince him to stop through words alone, I think we should take it.” 

You lifted your arms and extended them as far as you could. “If me and Chara ever had anything in common, it’s the fact that we’re both human. I know Chara originally never wanted this, he was only a kid when his fear first turned into hate. He allowed fear and hate to consume him but maybe I can convince him to stop this once and for all. We all know he hates monsters, but maybe, just maybe, he’ll listen to me,” you reasoned. There was once again a different mixture of faces. You regretted defending that man but the fact you're both human gave you the strongest connection to him. The hardest part of your plan was to actually believe that Chara could be saved. 

Thankfully most of your friends weren’t too against the idea of a peaceful resolution. Undyne, Papyrus, and even Todd gave you a thumbs up. Sans made a sly grin even though he was staring away. Asriel was at a loss for words, so much of the previous conversations involved hate in violence, but your plan was just peace. He actually appeared to be happy and then you felt Toriel hug you from behind in a proud manner. 

“What are you trying to say,” a monster sarcastically asked. “Are your a fucking child or something.” A completely different monster spoke up, he was glaring at you quietly since the beginning of this meeting. “In this world, you don’t just walk up to the man who’s slaughtered your people and say ‘hey, let’s just stop fighting okay.’ That’s immature, in this world, it’s kill or be killed.” That last comment made Asriel form a fist in spite at that eruption. 

“Cool it,” Asriel warned. This monster stood up and ignored the king’s warning.

“I will not risk my life for this pacifist dream, you damn human,” he cursed. “It’s pathetic and doesn’t stand a chance because Chara will see through that shit! He won’t hesitate to kill you or anyone once we let our guard down.” 

You glared at this spiteful monster, you tried to play the peacekeeper by keeping your mouth shut but this was too much. Being an ass was one thing, but being a racist bastard was the last straw. You furrowed your brow and grumbled at this idiot. You stood up and placed both hands firmly on the table and leaned in so he could hear loud and clear.

“Listen, I get your pissy because Chara really fucked things up for you, but that’s not my fault,” you shouted back at him. “I’ve met some terrible monsters since I’ve been down here, but unlike you, I don’t assume they're all evil just because one acts like an ass.” You pointed a finger at him. “I get that you don’t trust me, okay, but don’t sit there antagonizing me just because you're too scared to do something nice for a change.” That last comment really hit him, calling him afraid fueled his temper and he was now furious. 

You leaned back and bit your lip. You really needed to shut your trap but he pushed the amount of shit you could take. You idea wasn’t that shitty anyway, this monster just hated the idea of peacefully resolving anything between Chara. He’d rather have blood spilt than peace.

The monster just snickered.

“I said cool it Jeffery,” Asriel threatened. “Don’t you dare say anymore.” There was a stare down between the king and this Jeffery monster. Jeffrey scoffed at Asriel and then looked back at you, there was a sly grin.

“Is that how it’s going to be Asriel,” he teased in a sarcastic voice. Jeffrey pointed a finger just a couple of inches away from your face. “She doesn't get to be one of us just because she fucks a monster.” 

Everyone’s faced changed in a split second, your mouth dropped. Asriel and Sans clenched their fists and reached over the table. Papyrus and Undyne held your hands down as you tried to throw yourself at this monster.

“How dare you,” Toriel roared in a condescending tone. 

Jeffrey laughed as you attempted to free yourself from Papyrus and Undyne’s grasp. He didn’t take into consideration that Todd was, however, right behind him. Todd grabbed both of Jeffery’s hands and jerked them behind his back. Todd then slammed Jeffrey's face into the table and didn’t allow any room to squirm. 

“Let me go you fucking cat!” 

Todd leaned his head down slowly and smiled. 

“I do believe you owe this lady an apology first,” he snickered. Todd made Jeffery face you, indicating your the one the apology should be directed towards, just incase he didn’t know.

“I’m not going to apologize to a fucking human,” he spit in your direction. Todd placed more force upon his face and the man grunted from the pain. “I don’t care what you do to me,” he argued. “I will never apologize to this fucking bitch!” 

Tears almost formed from pure anger and frustration, neither Papyrus or Asriel would let go of your hands. Todd let go immediately and backed off. He shared your look of someone was about to get their ass beat. 

“That’s what I thought,” Jeffery quipped as he unruffled his clothes. He had the look of a winner but was sadly mistaken when an Asriel stepped right behind him. Jeffery turned around.

Asriel grabbed the monster’s collar to his shirt and punched him directly in the face. You heard something crack under the pressure as Jeffrey was fell upon the table. Blood oozed from his mouth and nose as he whipped them away with his sleeve. Before he could stand on two legs, Sans grabbed the hood of Jeffery’s coat and started dragging him outside of the tent. 

“Let me go, Sans,” Jeffrey ordered. Sans completely ignored him and kindly smiled at Asriel.

“I’ll be back in a minute, don’t wait up,” Sans snickered as he dragged the monster to the doorway. As soon as they both made it through the flap, Sans teleported them both and they vanished. Asriel composed himself again and patted down his fur since it was riled up. 

“I apologize for the rude interruption,” Asriel intervened, “let’s continue.” A couple of minutes passed as everyone tried to clear their mind and focus on the real reason for this meeting.

“What does Chara care about,” Gerson brought up, “is there anything he cares about that we can use against him?” There was silence again because no one was too sure of the answer, but you took a shot at answering.

“He cares about power, that’s why I think he absorbed the monster souls to begin with,” you guessed.

“Very good,” Gerson replied, “what else?”

“Well,” you thought for a while, “what I want to know is why does he care if he’s king? I mean, you could still be powerful and not a member of royalty.”

“Chara’s very prideful,” Alyphs added, “he’s...he’s rather attached to the throne. For some reason he ravishes the idea of being king of monsters even though he hates us.” Alyphs shivered because she too thought Chara was a creep.

“Great! So that’s settles it then. We’ll take away Chara’s right to the throne,” Gerson beamed proudly. “That’s how we’ll bait him here, but taking away his right to the throne.” Everyone was confused and then Todd burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny Todd,” Grillby asked while annoyed, “you seem inappropriately thrilled right now.”

“Oh god,” Todd cried from laughter, “it’s so purrrfect.” You were actually getting irritated because this wasn’t a game. Todd have you a crude smile while wiping tears from his eyes.

“Todd, spill the beans, you're the one who seems to know this brilliant idea,” you scolded. Todd stood up and calmly composed himself. Gerson slipped something into Todd’s front pants pocket and then Todd made his way around to the table towards you. 

“Hey Charlie,” he teased while sliding his hand across the table.

“What Todd,” you grumbled. You sighed as he took his sweet time, ravishing this moment. 

“Remember when I said you owed me a favor…,” he hinted.

“God Todd, really? Like right now? This isn’t the time or place to be goofing around,” you reminded.

“Oh I’m actually completely serious about this, but I’m not the one who’s gonna ask it,” he joked. Todd stood next to you and crouched down. He held your hands in his own with care. “Charlie,” he spoke calmly, “would you do whatever it takes to save the Underground?”

“What kind of question is that? Of course I would,” you retorted. Toriel encouragingly patted your back. She was proud of your dedication.

“So no matter what, you’ll do it,” he questioned your motives. Todd was starting to worry you, you felt like he was asking you to jump off a bridge or something. But you needed to own up on your word. 

“Just out with it Todd,” you scolded again. “I just told you I’d do whatever it takes.” He just smiled and then stood up. 

“Our lovely friend Gerson here, is a fucking genius,” Todd began as he spoke to the room. “He has thought of a plan that would not only piss off Chara enough to drag his ass over here, but will also reunite the monsters under one true king. This plan will be the bait that’ll drags Chara to us and we’ll trap him here,” Todd proudly finished. Gerson was still smiling and everyone was either irritated or confused. 

Toriel was suddenly flabbergasted because she may of just realized what the plan was about, but she refused to say anything.

“Just out with it already,” Asriel barked. Todd skipped over to Asriel and whispered something in his ear. Asriel’s eyes widened considerably and he started sweating bullets. Todd then slid something into Asriel’s pocket. You were really worried, this plan actually terrified Asriel and you wanted Todd to quit fucking around. 

“Asriel,” you spoke in a calm and gentle voice, “I don’t care how dangerous it is, I’ll do it if it means we can save your people and end this war for good.” 

Papyrus and Undyne let go of your hand. You walked over to an extremely anxious Asriel who fidgeted in his seat. 

“Listen,” you placed a hand on his shaking arm, “Let me help you end this nightmare. What did Todd ask you to do?” 

Asriel jumped up and paced around nervously for a couple of minutes. He was mumbling something to Todd who was whispering answers to Asriel’s questions. You all waited as Asriel contemplated whether to put this plan into action. 

You sat in Asriel’s seat and stared at everyone else. The other monsters you didn’t know were no longer angry, they were mostly anxious and fretted over what this new plan was. Alyphs was holding Undyne’s shaking hands and Papyrus gave you a worried look. They were unsure of what to say. You noticed Todd casually smoking a cigarette against a wall next to Asriel as the two conversed. Todd then winked at you, and you scowled. He shook off your anger like it was nothing and kept smoking while grinning at Asriel’s frantic behavior. 

“Alright, I’ll do it,” Asriel finally answered out loud to Todd.

“Sweet, now get to it man,” Todd rooted. 

Asriel stood up straight, reached inside his pocket and pulled something out. He purposefully hid it from everyone as he calmly walked over to you.

Asriel now stood in front of you as you sat down in his chair. He wasn’t smiling, and his hands were shaking. You tried to smile back to comfort him but it quickly faded as he then lowered himself to one knee. Undyne lost it and head butted against the table repeatedly. Papyrus actually gasped for the first time and Todd still gave you a sly grin. Asriel then revealed the item he hid in his hand. It was a metal ring and inscribed were lyrics written in a language you didn’t understand. Your heart was going to burst as all eyes were on you two, you knew exactly what the plan was now. Asriel bowed his head while kneeling in front of you, and raised the ring towards you. 

“Charlie, will you be my queen?” 

You couldn’t find words to explain the situation. Fear, hope, and determination clouded your judgment. You were too focused on Asriel kneeling before you that you didn’t notice a Sans standing behind him. Sans’s right eye burned into Asriel’s back as he held two shaking fists.

“Oh, fuck me,” you mumbled under your breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que the cheesy love music,  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q8uOxBLtdFc
> 
>  
> 
> This is what I imagined Todd’s face looked like as Asriel proposed for anyone who's curious:  
> http://t12.deviantart.net/uOoB42qZKPktvwYWM0TDLnNnBzA=/300x200/filters:fixed_height(100,100):origin()/pre10/a203/th/pre/i/2015/345/8/3/burgerpants____by_firextremeid-d9jt8bp.png


	20. According To Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ever get that feeling that shit is gonna go down?"
> 
> P.S. I've been sick this whole past week so I apoligize ahead of time if there are multiple gramatical errors. I will proof read as I go. And once again, I've got a tumbler for those who wish to post artwork. Enjoy!
> 
> http://amartin22stuff.tumblr.com/

Your stomach knotted up and began to cramp as the stress built up inside. You couldn’t breath, there were too many emotions running through your mind that you body couldn’t cope. The room laid silent after Asriel proposed, Papyrus noticed you discolored face and quickly ran over to you and knelt down. He carefully studied your face with a frown and place a hand on your knee. Asriel was still kneeling down awkwardly next to Papyrus, waiting for your answer.

“Charlie,” Papyrus comforted, “you don’t look so good.” You couldn’t respond and then it became too much to handle your nerves. You threw up on Papyrus. This poor skeleton just froze as you watch the slime cover his armor. Thankfully most of it slid off the front and slopped into the floor. You were beyond embarrassed, your beat red face flushed even brighter.

Asriel was hurt, thinking he made you sick but the stress is what brought it along. It wasn’t Asriel, it was the idea of being married that made you sick. Asriel didn’t move from his position as Papyrus quickly grabbed a cloth and rub off the slime, he didn’t yell or shout. He just calmly stood and walked closer to the door and cleaned himself off. There was still an uncomfortable silence as Sans still stood behind Asriel, a couple of feet away.

The silence between Asriel and Sans gave everyone else an uncomfortable feeling as the awkwardness set in, everyone’s faces showed either discomfort or worry. Asriel didn’t budge from his position, he waited while still kneeled in front of you. Sans stook one step forward. Toriel jumped down from you and headed over to Undyne now and climbed on top of the table. She carefully observed the two guy from a safe distance. 

“Now Sans,” Toriel begged, “don’t do doing anything foolish.” Sans’s gaze still didn’t turn from the monster kneeled down in the floor. He ignored Toriel.

“Yo, Sans. Don’t be a dick,” Undyne spat, she must of been trying to lighten the mood but it only made it more awkward.

“What was that, Asriel,” Sans asked in a low, threatening tone, “I could’ve sworn you just asked Charlie to marry you.” Sans dragged his feet forward and his gaping mouth opened as a smile grew in its place. 

Asriel stood up after hearing the demeaning voice. You were still slouched in the chair, too shocked to say anything to Asriel or Sans. 

“Tell me this is just a joke, right,” Sans almost begged, his face calmed for a small moment, hoping he was mistaken. Asriel scowled at the ground while his back was turned to Sans, he was in pain but then quickly composed himself. He then calmly turned around and glared at Sans.

“It’s not a joke,” he retorted, “Charlie will be my queen, that is unless you get in the way.” Your mouth dropped and you threw a pissed off glance at Asriel.

“It’s not like you to say things like that,” you spat at Asriel. 

Sans’s right eye flickered with more red intensity and he stomped forward and his hands started to glow. Papyrus quickly blocked Sans from continuing any further, he stood between him and Asriel.

“Sans, I understand you're upset,” Papyrus coaxed while firmly placing a hand upon Sans’s chest to stop him momentarily. “But please calm down, we haven’t even heard Charlie’s decision yet.” Sans light heartedly laughed in Papyrus face, it made you feel uneasy. 

“The last thing Charlie needs right now is pressure,” he ranted. Sans extended an arm and gradually pointed at everyone, “All of you fuckers only made it worse by forcing her into this situation.” Sans’s voice trailed off after he casted judgement. Undyne and Alyphs took offense, they only wanted what was best for everyone. Todd just shrugged, unfazed by his comment because he wasn’t ashamed. Grillby and Mettaton were paralyzed, they hesitated making any sudden movements as the tension grew. Papyrus’s scowl faded as it was replaced with a concerned look. Sans just stood there, grinning.

“Don’t worry brother,” Sans placed a hand on Papyrus’s shoulder. “I promise I won’t start a fight in this tent, you have my word,” Sans spoke with an ounce of serenity. Papyrus didn’t believe Sans but stepped aside anyway. Sans proudly walked past and Undyne fidgeted in her seat, ready to pounce but completely unsure if it was the correct action to take. Alyphs was squeezing Undyne’s arm.

“I’ll hold you to it, don’t you break your damn word Sans,” Papyrus scolded. You jumped up from the chair but then Asriel directly moved in front of you. He displayed his chest and acted as if he was protecting you from Sans but that didn’t make any sense. Sans wouldn’t hurt you.

You tilted your head so that Asriel didn’t block your vision of Sans. You tried to mouth ‘I have no idea what’s going on’ but you weren’t sure if he understood because Sans was ignoring you as well.

Sans raised his arm towards Asriel and it made Undyne and Todd jump from their seats. They jolted forward to stop him. However, they abruptly stopped before grappling Sans.

Sans only offered his hand to Asriel for a handshake, not to attack. It appeared to be a peace offering. Asriel didn’t buy it but regrettably reached for his hand anyway. You could almost hear Asriel’s knuckles popped and Sans’s bones crack as they tightly gripped each other's hand with tenacity.

Sans and Asriel studied each other’s expression with diligently. Sans gave a simple smile, with no hint of disgust. Asriel was calm, but his shaking hand said otherwise as he tried to break Sans’s thumb.

“For the Underground,” Sans toasted with a honest smile, unfazed by what Asriel was attempting to break.

“For the Underground,” Asriel replied in a calm, authoritative voice. Anger festered inside your gut, you stood on top of the chair to stare at the both of them and you scowled. 

“Good,” Sans’s sick smile surfaced again like he just won, “now Asriel, I have one last question for you.”

“And what’s that,” Asriel asked, not amused by this guessing game. 

“Do you wanna have a bad time?” Sans snickered and his smile grew. 

You freaked out as Sans gripped Asriel's hand tighter and his eyes went blank. 

You panicked, Sans was planning something. You quickly grabbed onto Asriel’s shirt and then everything faded into darkness as you entered the void.

The void, it’s vast emptiness surrounded your body. The sickening darkness consumed your entire body and as fell into nothing. You brain flipped out because it couldn’t grasp where you were, or what was going on as your senses failed to comprehend the situation. You tried to calm down, you closed your eyes and waiting for formed again on the other side but nothing happened. More time passed as you hopelessly fell even further into the pitch black. You heart skipped a beat when you noticed that this was taking longer than usual. It wired your brain to panic and you tried to reach for Asriel but you couldn't feel your hand reach into the empty space. You screamed into the darkness before the air from your lungs was pulled out, you almost suffocated. 

The normally three second trip turned into ten as you suddenly appeared ten feet in the air. There was a very short period of floating at your body finished materializing and then gravity slammed you into the ground. Reflexes crossed your arms in front of your face to prevent your head from taking direct impact as you dropped.

The snow crunched as your body broke the top surface of compacted slush. You body slowed its descent as it crushed the snow but then slammed into the cold hard ground underneath. You waited as your body coped, it sent mixed signals of pain and relief as the adrenaline finally kicked in. 

You refrained from moving because you didn’t know if any of your bones were broken. As you lay face forward into the cold frost, you felt it sting your warm flesh. You carefully extended your arms pushed forward to lifted the body off the ground. Thankfully the bones in your arms and legs still worked fine, but your stomach muscles were extremely sore as you tensed up. You then rolled over and tried to rub your stomach but flinched because it was still very tender from landing face down.

“Ah fuck,” you muttered while carefully hoving a hand over your stomach. You had to change your methods. You then tried to used the raw strength of your legs to stand up without the support of your arms. Your legs wobbled at first but then you finally stabilized and stood up. Some of the snow attached to your coat in clumps and you had to take a minutes to brush off the excess weight.

You were in an open, snow-covered field and there wasn’t a soul as far as you could see. All around you was fresh snow and that indicated that nobody has been around here recently, which was really good but also horribly bad. You were all alone, but at least you didn’t see any knights. 

“Dammit Sans,” you straightened your back and popped it while stretching your arms upward. Your breath fogged up the air in front of your face. “Where the fuck am I?” You were dazed and confused as you continued looking around. The surroundings were similar to the one back at camp, you were surrounded by a pine forest but you heard no sound other then the wind that whispered against your face. “Ah shit, I have no fucking idea where I’m at. I can’t see the guys either.” You lifted a hand and placed it over your eyes to block the sunlight as you continued scouting. You then rubbed your head, clearly regretting tagging along with Asriel. “Maybe just grabbing someone’s clothes during a jump wasn’t so brilliant,” you scolded yourself.

You quickly turned to your right when you heard a loud roar emanating from your right. It originated from a nearby forest. A new monster was crying out but you couldn't see it, it was camouflaged by the pine trees as it ventured through the forest. It roared again and the sound echoed through the trees. You almost pissed your pants. You were still standing in the open as the sound traveled miles away. 

Fear engulfed your mind and it impaired your ability to think rationally, so you ran. The shouting from the monster kept getting closer as you ran in the opposite direction. You didn’t look back and headed for the treeline while sprinting. You wheezed for air as your lunch couldn’t cope with the sudden need for oxygen. Your body twitched, you got spooked when you suddenly heard large trees snapping from their trucks in the distance. These massive trees cracked and splintered as they fell down into the forest. Something was tearing trees down and the destruction was echoed clearly throughout the surrounding forest. You didn’t need to see to tell what was going on. You finally reached the tree line and kept moving until you discovered a large and sturdy pine tree. You didn’t hesitate and began climbing. You ribs were sore as you tried to flex your abdominal muscles, you winced from the pain as you continued to climb. You stomach wasn’t forgiving for the climb and cramped as you kept reaching upward. It felt like you definitely bruised something but now wasn’t the time to complain. 

There was another roar and it echoed through the forest. Sound waves bounced off the trees as the voice traveled towards you. You then climbed higher to see what was causing this commotion. 

Once near the top of the tree, you bent a large pine branch downwards with your arms and glanced over the open field. Something was ripping through the trees as it traveled towards the open field. The monster ripped through trees by slicing them down. It then and made it’s way into the field while levitating in the air. 

Sans rushed out in the open and then quickly checked his surroundings. You almost yelled for him but then hesitated. You were still pretty far away for him to clearly hear, but something was off.

Two, fluorescent red eyes pierced into the dark forest near your direction. Out of the corner of your eye, you suddenly noticed someone sprinting incredibly fast towards Sans. Asriel was approaching Sans from the other side and his intent was clear, he was going to put an end to this temper. 

You began climbing down frantically. You footing slipped off a branch as you hastily attempted to climb and you quickly grabbed the truck as you almost fell off. You stopped moving when you heard silence, that was terrifying silence that indicated you were too late. You quickly pushed down a branch that was blocking your view. A deep sigh left your lungs when you noticed that no one was hurt. Asriel had stopped in the middle of the field, he was halfway between you and Sans. Asriel lifted up both of his arms in the air and waited.

“Sans,” Asriel shouted from the middle of the field, “come and get me!” 

Sans heard Asriel and then immediately turned. Sans flew over to meet him with two glowing fists. Asriel didn’t budge as Sans approached. Sans glared down at him, and then he laughed hysterically. You kept you pacing yourself carefully, branch by branch, to make sure you could make it down safely while glaring through the branches to keep an eye on the two.

“Dammit you two, this isn’t anything like the fight before. They know their powers are lethal. Why were they doing this,” you cursed to yourself. You had to unfortunately listen as the two continued to yell.

“It’s funny Asriel,” Sans sarcastically shouted to make sure Asriel heard, “I was actually starting to think we we’re friends.” 

“We are friends Sans,” Asriel cautioned as he walked towards the enraged monster, there was sorrow in his voice.

“Like hell we are,” Sans shouted while his fists glowed brighter, “you just had to take away the one thing that I needed to stay sane in this world.” Sans formed a bone spike in his hand and purposefully missed as he chucked it right next to Asriel’s neck. Asriel didn’t dodge, he was actually depressed.

Sans got flustered when Asriel didn’t fight back, he drew a hand and pointed a finger down at him while floating above. “Who the fuck are you to marry her anyway,” Sans laughed at Asriel. “You actually think she wants to be queen of the Underground? Think man! All the monsters want her dead and you think this will solve all of your problems? I can obviously see that going over well.” 

“Keep making him talk Asriel,” you urged, “I’m comin.” You quickly made your way down, but it was going to take a minute before you could reach the ground.

“It will work Sans,” Asriel reasoned, “we can end it once and for all.”

“You,” Sans chuckled, “just don’t get it. It’ll never be over as long as Chara is alive or dead. That’s what's so fucked up. We can’t win, we can just hope that we can keep him alive long enough till he gives up completely.” Sans formed another bone in his hand but instead snapped it in half. “We need to break him down mentally, physically, and emotionally until there nothing's left but a shell. Only when he’s drained of all willpower will we stand a chance. This plan of yours, this marriage will only backfire,” Sans was desperately warning. “If we go through this, people will die. Chara isn’t forgiving and if he still has any emotions left...it’s rage.” 

“I can’t keep sending my men to a battlefield to die Sans,” Asriel argued, “there aren't many of us left anymore. Were struggling day in and day out, only to realize that Chara is one step ahead. We need a quick solution to solve this. Having a marriage is the most peaceful option I can think of that doesn’t automatically assume there will be casualties.” Sans paused, he wasn’t amused. There was a long pause but then Sans grinned. 

“You just a scared little boy, who still doesn’t have the guts to do the dirty work,” he purposely antagonized Asriel. However, it worked. Asriel tried again and again to be the peacekeeper, but even he had a temper if pushed. You landed softly on the ground and headed to the clearing, you should still hear them.

“What the hell do you know Sans,” Asriel shouted back. “What, do you actually think she’ll be better off with you?” There was a pause and Sans regrettably looked away from him. Now Asriel pointed and finger and casted his own judgment. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. You don’t think you're good enough for her, and yet, here we are with you seconds away from ripping my throat out. This selfish behavior has got to end Sans, I’m begging you.” Asriel lifted both arms up towards his brother. You tried to run out into the field but the snow was too deep and it slowed you down.

“I can’t keep busting my ass being king while you do as you fucking please.” There was another pause, Sans didn’t bother giving any consolment, however Asriel was still bitter. “Have you even told her how you felt, with actual words Sans?” Asriel was tricking him into a conversation, hopefully to distract him. “If you let me have her, I’ll see to it she never has to suffer. You and me know she’ll never be able to leave, not without abusing the souls of other monsters. It’s only a matter of time before she finds out.” Sans just glared at the ground, upset at his reasoning. 

Sans’s anger faded slightly as you trudged on, you were thankful it was working, talking to Sans for once was calming him down. 

“Sans,” Asriel reached out for Sans, he was begging, “for once, let me have something I want. I may be king, but you’d be surprised how long it’s been since I’ve actually been happy.” That last comment pulled at your heart, you still breathed heavily while trudging through the thick snow. Sans almost gave in, but he back up and gave a menacing grin.

“I’ll let you what,” Sans joked as he lifted higher in the sky, “If you land one hit, I’ll give up.” Asriel lost his footing, he thought his plan was working but it somehow backfired.

“You’re joking,” Asriel scoffed. Sans shook his head while glaring down. “Sans, you know I can’t keep up unless I use my powers.” He hesitated, “I can’t use them against you, I don’t know how to hold back once I actually start attacking.”

“If you don’t hit me, I’ll never stop giving you hell,” Sans taunted. Asriel hesitated again, his anger was already bottled up from Sans’s shit. “Stop being a fucking crybaby and hit me Asriel!” That last shout was the tipping point. You were halfway there but they didn’t even noticed your presence. 

“I fucking hate you…,” Asriel calmly told Sans. Out of all the things they said, that one upset him the most. 

Asriel hunched down and growled. His arms clawed at the ground. He breathed heavily as the darkness began consuming his flesh one limb at a time. You were running out of time as you kept sprinting towards them. You reached out with one hand.

“Asriel,” You shouted at him. Sans immediately lost concentration and fell into the snow, but Asriel shot you with a fearful look.

“NO! Charlie don’t move,” Sans shouted while frozen in his position. Asriel couldn’t stop the transformation and the shadows engulfed him. You heard Sans cursed, he then teleported. You couldn’t see him anymore as Asriel slowly stood in a calm, almost lifeless stance. Sans immediately grabbed your torso from behind and teleported further in the forest. Once you both were out of sight, you sighed. 

Sans jerked one of your arms and dangled you in the air, he hissed. 

“What the fuck are you doing here Charlie,” Sans scolded. You coughed into his face on accident. His bitterness was apparent as he held your arm tightly. 

“I accidently grabbed Asriel’s shirt before the jump,” you explained. Sans growled and then dropped you, he slammed his fist into a tree and its limbs shook violently.

“You have no idea how fucking dangerous that is Charlie, dammit,” Sans lectured you but his voice trailed off. “How long were you in the void Charlie,” he demanded. You hesitated, realizing he knew what happened while in the void alone.

“I dunno, ten seconds maybe?” Sans cursed again but then lowered his voice. You heard rustling from far off.

“Dammit Charlie,” he quietly shouted at you. You then heard rustling in the forest nearby, something was moving near you, searching. “If you were in there for more than 15 seconds, you would've suffocated. There’s no air in between jumps, the void is a vacuum like space. You can’t survive there long.” He grabbed your shoulders and forced you to face him. “Don’t you ever... do that again,” he ordered. You eyes watered because you felt like shit again, you keep fucking up. Sans’s grip released as he saw you cry, he quickly embraced you again and squeezed you tightly around your back. “Don’t scare me like that,” he apologized. His fear made him angry, but you actually felt better knowing he didn’t despise you. Sans breathed heavily into your neck and it formed condensation along your skin. Then Sans stopped breathing.

A branch cracked behind you, someone else was here. You tried to look behind but Sans forced you still.

“Don’t turn, don’t look,” Sans warned. He was staring intently at what you guessed was Asriel. You couldn't see him with your back turned but you somehow knew it was him. “Shit,” Sans quietly whispered behind your back.

“What! Jesus what is it,” you quietly shouted in his ear.

“Well,” Sans calmly spoke as you heard footsteps approach you again, “he’s looking at you, then at me, and then back at you.”

“So?”

“He’s sees me as a threat,” Sans explained. “Asriel can usually hold his own, but he wasn’t thinking clearly when he turned. That’s very bad.”

You both heard Asriel growl as he stepped closer. Sans’s hand accidentally brushed up against your thigh and you jumped. You heard Asriel lunge forward in a split second. Sans didn’t hesitate, he grappled your stomach but his side was left open, Sans teleported.

The void made your lungs shrink since they hadn’t fully recovered. Thankfully the pain didn’t last too long. You both reappeared in the clearing and you landed right on top of Sans. Sans cried out in pain.

“Sorry!” You got up quick, thinking your fall hurt him, but you froze. Yellow liquid oozed through Sans’s abdomen and spilled all over his shirt. The stain spread to his coat and his hands shook.

“Dammit,” Sans slammed a fist into the ground, “dammit, dammit, dammit.” He kept cursing. “I got careless and he clipped me.” Sans held his wound down tightly, he had trouble getting up and was stuck in the snow. You heard Asriel shout your name in the the forest behind you. You eyes widened in fear when Asriel sprinted out of cover and headed towards Sans who was still crippled in the snow. 

“What do I do,” you shouted at Sans, panicking. “Sans, what do I do?” Asriel was closing in and Sans still couldn’t bend his stomach over to get up. You grabbed his coat and pulled but he was too heavy. 

“Dammit, Charlie go!” You shook your head, Sans got frustrated. He grabbed your legs and threw you as hard as he could but it ripped open his wound even more and he shouted in pain. You landed twenty feet away but you quickly jumped back up after the fall. Asriel was almost there and you frantically ran towards him instead.

“NO! Asriel stop!” You shouted and he stopped. Sans froze. Asriel’s head slowly turned. He glared at you. 

“Don’t you dare,” Sans threatened Asriel. “Don’t you fucking dare Asriel! Snap out of it!”

“Papyrus said he won’t hurt me Sans, its fine. Even Asriel said he wouldn’t hurt me,” you corrected Sans while moving forward.

“Yes but that was before I fucking pissed him off,” Sans shouted. “He’s not thinking clearly anymore!” Asriel turned his attention back towards the louder subject. Asriel reached over, grabbed Sans’s collarbone, and crushed it in his hand. 

“Fuck,” Sans cursed and the roared as you heard his bones crack under the pressure. He was in too much pain as his body gave up, Sans fell back down. You sprinted towards Asriel, pissed off.

“Leave him alone,” you cried while running again, tears clouded your vision. Asriel’s gaze quickly fixated on you, he drew his sword.

“Don’t run towards him Charlie,” Sans shouted while wincing in pain, “Don’t! He’s not thinking straight when he’s pissed off!” You didn’t listen in time, Asriel approached you with his sword drawn.

His blade lifted up towards you and you halted just five feet away, not one part of you moved as he gripped the blade. He just stood there for a while, not hesitating, just blankly staring with those dark eyes.

“It’s me Asriel,” you calmly spoke. Your hands shivered as you lifted a hand towards him. You needed to save Sans. “Listen to me, it’s me, Charlie!”

Asriel leaned back slowly but then crouched, he was preparing to lunge forward and make the final blow.

“ASRIEL,” Sans called out while his hand glowed an intense red.

Asriel lunged forward but then a bone pierced through his chest. It cut straight through and shot into the ground on the other side. Your legs twitched, unsure of what just happened at first, but it was clear. You hesitated but then tried to walk towards Asriel, you couldn't breath.

“Charlie don’t! Jesus, just fucking listen to me for once,” Sans cried. He was trying to roll over.

You bitterly obeyed and stopped. Even though Asriel was a shadow, he coughed up red blood and it splattered all over fresh snow, the red paint tainted the white slush. Asriel just paused, almost confused by this wound that impaled him. He slowly dropped to his knees and looked at you. He lifted a hand to you. You cried. 

“Asriel,” you sobbed, this tore you up inside. You didn’t reach back for his hand, for once you needed to obey. Asriel fell with his hand still extended towards you.

Sans rolled over and then teleported. He materialized right in front of you and then teleported again. 

You both fell on top of the table in the meeting room back at camp. Your friends were still in the meeting room with an exception to Mettaton. Toriel had been crying. Sans held you tight as he took the fall and his back hit the table. He immediately coughed up more blood and it splattered all fresh cut wood. The yellow dyes of his blood stained the wood as it soaked the bright yellow color. He threw you off and then teleported again before anyone could reach him.

“Charlie,” Toriel sobbed. “Charlie, why are you covered in Asriel’s blood?” You were completely shocked and there was horror on their faces as they all took notice. Todd accidently swallowed his cigarette and began choking. Undyne left Alyphs’s side and jerked your arm away from the table. She was hurting your arm.

“Charlie,” Papyrus shouted, he was shaking as he yelled, “Why was Sans bleeding?” 

You hesitated. Undyne held you in place as Papyrus walked closer.

“Charlie, why was my brother bleeding?” You started crying as everyone glared at you, this isn’t at all how you want to resolve this.

“I tried,” you stammered, “I tried to save him.”

Sans and Asriel teleported back on top of the table. They both crashed into the wooden slab and it snapped under the weight. Sans passed out after he took the fall, he made Asriel land on top of him instead. Asriel was also unresponsive as his blood spilled everywhere, it stained the fresh pine wood. Asriel’s dark skin faded as he slowly returned back to his normal self. 

“What the hell,” Undyne shouted, she let go of your arm. Papyrus and Undyne lifted up Sans and rushed him out of the room.

“Grillby,” Papyrus shouted, “Grillby!” 

Toriel didn’t hesitate and immediately shoved her vines into Asriel’s chest wound as he still lay unresponsive. 

“Dammit Sans,” Toriel muttered, “at least he had the decency to make a clean attack.”

“What do your talking about Toriel,” you argued, “I saw that spike go straight through him.” Toriel didn’t look at you as her vines glowed yellow. You saw Asriel’s tissue stretch and pull as it knitted together with other pieces of flesh.

“Sans knew better than to use his powers but once again he just couldn't control his temper. He purposely missed his lungs and heart, thankfully,” Toriel wasn’t defending Sans, but she knew him. “Sans wouldn’t just attack him like this.” Toriel shook her head, she decided to focus her attention fully on healing. 

“I’m actually relieved that Asriel isn’t awake to feel that,” you consoled. Toriel ignored you. Todd was checking through bags and chests, he then gathered clean sheets and water and brought it to Toriel.

“Please leave Charlie,” Toriel quietly asked, it was more of an order than a suggestion. You felt hurt but you nodded and left. You took off outside. There was commotion at a nearby tent and you guessed that is where they took Sans. You heard shouting inside the tent and you lifted the flap. 

“Dammit,” Sans shouted because Grillby punched his arm.

“Stop fucking moving Sans,” Grillby shouted back. “How am I supposed to patch you up if you keep moving?” You walked in and Sans suddenly fell quiet. “Better,” Grillby approved while he kept applying a bandage to his ribcage. 

“Sans,” you quietly spoke while walking forward, you finally more composed. 

“How’s Asriel,” Sans spoke up, he wore a guilty conscious.

“I’m surprised you even care,” Papyrus scolded. He stood up against a crate and scowled at his brother. Undyne was hunched over in a chair, her head was tilted down as she twitched her legs up and down. Alyphs wasn’t anywhere nearby but you brushed off that observation.

“Toriel believes he’ll make it, but he’s going to have one hell of a scare when he wakes up,” you explained. 

Sans grinned, he was relieved. You took a seat on a small table next to Undyne. Grillby finished patching up Sans and then took out a pair of scissors. He cut Sans’s shirt and removed it completely. Sans just zipped up his coat and it was now stained with Asriel’s blood, along with his own. 

“I’m going to get more clean bandages,” Grillby reported as he left the tent, still agitated.

“You know there’s going to be repercussions for this, don’t you,” Papyrus calmly warned. Sans lifted his hands and shoved his face into them. 

“I know Pap,” he muffled, “I know.”


	21. Good Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ^(0.0)>

“Wake up Charlie,” Grillby poked your shoulder. You awoke abruptly and rubbed your heavy eyes until they opened. You apparently had dozed off while waiting in Grillby’s tent. You calmly nodded at Grillby’s request and attempted to stand. Instead you immediately fell down but used your arms to catch the fall. Your stomach was burning as you extended and contracted your core stomach muscles.

Everyone paused, they were alerted by your sudden fall. Papyrus and Undyne glared at Sans, thinking this was just his fault. Sans eyed you cautiously. 

“Sorry,” you waved them away, “I just took a pretty nasty fall during one of those jumps. I just need some rest.” Sans jumped down and grabbed you arm. He slowly lifted you back up. You winced, the sting was persistent but at least it was tolerable.

“Charlie,” Grillby cautioned, “I need to see your stomach.”

“Nah, I’m fine Grillby.” You tried to push him away casually.

Sans grabbed your shirt and pulled it up for Grillby to see. 

“Hey,” you snapped. You tried to pull your shirt back down after Sans exposed your breasts. Sans then shook his head at you.

“Let him do his job,” Sans insisted. Undyne and Papyrus hissed after they both glanced at your front. 

“What,” you spoke with concern now. “Is it really that bad?” You lifted up your own shirt, not caring who saw your breasts, and looked down. Your rib cage was swollen, blue and purple hues were plotted across your breasts and traveled all the way down to your stomach. It was nasty, even Sans fliched a little and he was mostly bones.

“Dammit Charlie,” Sans muttered, “why didn’t you immediately get yourself checked?” Grillby bent over and examined your body. He carefully lifted a hand and allowed his flame to provide him with more light.

Grillby examined the horrible bruise that covered you from the neck to pelvis. He touched one of the ribs and you flinched. 

“We’ll need to heal these bruises Charlie. I can’t tell if you flinching because of the bruise, or if it’s because you have a few broken ribs.” He examined your body, “We’ll need to get Toriel in here as soon as we can.”

“No rush, Asriel needs her more than I do,” you corrected.

“She’s been done with Asriel for over an hour now, she just never left his side since he finally healed,” Grillby replied while standing back up.

“Has he woken up yet,” you asked. Grillby shook his head. 

“I’m not sure, but it’s only a matter of time before he does wake up. You should go see her anyway in the meantime,” he suggested. The others nodded in approval and you sighed. You pulled your shirt down and zipped your coat back up.

“Fine, I’ll be back in a little bit then.” 

“We’ll be here,” Undyne assured. Papyrus tried to grin but he really wasn’t in the mood. Sans never looked at you while you left, he was drowning in guilt. He refrained himself from asking you to stay, even though you knew that’s what he selfishly wanted.

“I’ll see you later,” he softly spoke while staring at a wall. That last comment confused you as you left the tent. It almost sounded like a goodbye. You shrugged it off because you were only going to get healed. 

As you trudged through the snow, the blinding sunlight bathed the surface in warmth. It’s heat had finally pierced the cold as you heard water drip from nearby icicles. You almost regretted wearing a coat today but you kept focusing on the path ahead. As you passed by other monsters, they weren’t glaring, they actually were just staring. They didn’t even avoid you, they just paused as you passed, carefully eyeing your movements as you made your way closer to Asriel’s tent. This change in scenery was both comforting and alarming.

You trudged towards the meeting room where you assumed Asriel was still being tended. Several monsters were crowding outside the tent, they then turned when you approached them. Most of them didn’t glare at you but then out of nowhere, one actually kneeled down in front of you. You quickly backed up. Something was off.

“Woah,” you held up two hands, “I..uhh...what’re you doing?” The others followed suite and in a short amount of time, they all bowed. “Did I miss something?” They paused, unsure of what you meant. One spoke up.

“Lead us into the new age,” she said, “Asriel told us of the new plan. If we knew you intended on marrying our king, we may of treated you more fairly before.” The others didn’t look up as you as they too apologized.

“Uhh, that’s fine, I guess.” They kept bowing for an awkward amount of time. “Okay….,” you nervously laughed. You felt very unsettled as you awkwardly tip-toed around them and headed inside. 

The room was much darker, someone had blown all but one candle out. The inside was dimly lit and was idea for anyone who might be resting. You observed the rest of the room.

The pine table was still snapped in half and stained with hues of red and yellow as it laid broken in the middle of the room. You paused and awkwardly waited against the door as you noticed a certain someone back on their feet.

Asriel’s back was to you while he stood firmly on two feet. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his pants were ripped to hell. He wasn’t alerted when you entered, you then noticed that Toriel was sleeping peacefully on a chair where she waited by Asriel’s side. You turned your attention back to the man in the room.

Right below Asriel’s shoulder blade was a massive scar that stood apart from the others. A circular scar was more light pink than the surrounding old scar tissue that was from the burn. You instinctively touched the scar next to your neck, the one you received when Todd shot you with that arrow. 

Asriel then extended his arms high above his head and tried to make a proper stretch. Asriel’s back muscles awkwardly tugged the new skin as he carefully lifted a up loose shirt and then pulled it over his torso. He must of been testing the new skin as he slowly flexed his arms back and forward. You accidently stepped on a piece of paper and the rustling noise altered Asriel.

“Sans, I don’t want to talk,” he muttered in a low voice. Asriel didn’t sound angry, just disappointed.

“I didn’t think you would,” you answered casually. Asriel froze for a moment, realizing it was you. 

“I didn’t think you’d want to see me,” he hinted while staring off at a random wall.

“I don’t hate you Asriel,” you comforted. “But I’m pretty confused because I just noticed a couple of monsters bowing down to me. Did you tell everyone that we were already engaged or something?” There was a long pause. 

“Yes,” he calmly replied. Asriel didn’t sound guilty and he wasn’t gloating. You were startled by this response, but you decided to push that concern to the back of your mind for now. 

“Asriel, there’s something I want to ask you,” you insisted. Asriel paused, he waited for you to speak. “Do you remember what happened?” His back was still turned as he paused again, he was thinking. His then rubbed his head like he was experiencing a very displeasing migraine.

“I remember Sans pissing me off, but after I turned. But I must of blacked out.” He looked at you, worried. “I don’t remember anything after that. But I awoke to the sound of my mother crying.” Asriel’s sorrowful gazed turned to his poor mother. “She told me that Sans had attacked me, but that she wasn’t sure what happened before that. We all knew Sans was the one who attacked me but apparently I did a number on him as well.” You noticed the worry in his voice. “I haven’t even asked Sans what happened. But it doesn’t matter anymore.” Asriel still had his back turned to you.

“What? Why the hell doesn’t it matter,” you snapped while moving closer to Asriel. “You both almost lost your lives because you were both reckless. And I apologize ahead of time for saying this, but you know how Sans is and you knew how he felt about me. What did you think was going to happen when you proposed to me,” you scolded. 

“But did I deserve a spike through the fucking chest,” Asriel snapped back while now facing you. “Before I turned, I remembered Sans being an asshole as he taunted me, I begged him to stop. I actually tried to reason with that brute. But he’s the one who the forced the ultimatum. He told me that he wouldn’t stop unless I hit him once, apparently I did just that.” 

Asriel took a few seconds to calm his nerves. He then walked over to a small table where his old clothes were folded. Asriel gripped a gold heart necklace that lay next to the clothes. He held it carefully in his hands and admired it’s craftsmanship. 

“Sans made a bet and if I won, he would stop fighting me over you.” Asriel stared directly as you, he smiled. “We were betting to see who’d get to keep you. And I won.”

You suddenly remembered their last conversation together. Sans wouldn’t stop fighting for you unless Asriel actually hit him, but that fight wasn’t fair. 

“Be that as it may, I intervened your fight. So I didn’t think it counted,” you corrected. You actually heard Asriel chuckle slightly. 

“A bet is a bet Charlie, Sans may be a dick but he doesn't break promises. Not that often anyway.” Asriel noticed the confused look on your face. “What? You didn’t think he was serious about the bet? He obviously didn’t want to lose you, but he knew what was at stake if he won. He did the only thing he could do, go out with a fight. That why I shook his hand at the meeting, we both knew it was his last chance.” 

You were still trying to wrap your head around the new situation, this was weird and frustrating. 

“I just don’t get it, why would you guys almost kill each other for me?” 

“It was for selfish reasons,” he calmly informed. “We both wanted to be happy, but I also had my people to protect so I couldn’t back down.” Asriel walked over the chair and sat down, he held the golden heart in his right hand while gazing at it’s rough design. You still needed to give Asriel an answer, and you couldn’t stall much longer. You kicked some papers around that had fallen on the floor.

“Even if I marry you to save your people, you just can’t expect me to leave Sans.” 

Asriel smiled, he wasn’t surprised.

“I wouldn't ask that of you Charlie. Even if I banished him for literally stabbing me in the back, he’d just teleport back here and stalk you,” Asriel joked. You smiled at the inappropriate joke, but you were relieved he didn’t decide to force Sans away. “Sans is still too important to me to push him aside. But he still has to pay for almost killing me,” there was bitterness in Asriel’s tone. 

You tip-toed around his chair and sat at one of the benches. You looked straight at Asriel and confronted him.

“About that,” you mumbled, “that was actually my fault.” 

“I highly doubt it Charlie,” Asriel corrected. “You weren’t the one who actually impaled me.” 

You bit your lip, Asriel didn’t know what actually happened after he turned.

“I was there when you turned and I shouted at you shortly after you began changing,” you began. “Sans panicked and teleported me to safety because he knew the state you were in. I panicked and in the process, I got Sans hurt.” Asriel’s eyes glared ahead as you continued, he wasn’t pleased. “You stabbed him because of me, and when you ran after him to finish the attack. I...uhh...I tried to stop you.”

“What!?” Asriel stood up, furious. “More than one person has warned you of my powers, including myself, and yet you willingly charged at me? How did I not kill you?” Asriel suddenly halted his frustration from going any further, he finally realized why Sans had attacked. He covered his eyes with one hand and groaned while sliding back into the chair. “Dammit Sans,” he muttered under his breath. “He never should've taunted me, I didn’t even know you were there till it was too late. How did you even follow us?”

“I..uhh, grabbed your shirt right before Sans jumped.” Asriel’s face grew worried, he gripped the necklace.

“But I didn’t see you after we landed. Where did you go?”

“I dunno know, but Sans nearly ripped me a new one when he found me. He knew I almost killed myself by doing that, but don’t worry. I don’t plan on making that mistake again.” 

Asriel rubbed his face in an aggressive behavior with the one free hand. He took a few minutes to compose himself and finally calmed down. He managed to grin slightly.

“Thank you for telling me. I’m not sure anyone would approve of me and Sans being around each other at the moment for me to talk to him. But I’m afraid that regardless of what happened,” Asriel stood up, “I still won our part of the agreement. That is,” he calmly hesitated, “if you’ll still have me.” 

Your nerves jumped a little as he asked you once again, to be his queen. You thought for a moment while staring at his necklace, his voice was calm and collective. You had difficulty approaching him when he talked like this so you just kept the conversation going.

“Asriel, why do you even want to marry me,” you made it sound like an innocent question, mostly because it was. “Is this more for a political gain or for your own selfish reasons.” You paused after directly stabbing the subject at hand, you realized a little too late how rude that came out.

Asriel wasn’t offended by your comment at all, he actually smiled more. Maybe he was pleased that you were actually considering this as an option. He stepped over to your bench and sat down next to you. He sat so close that his leg rubbed against yours. He casually lifted an arm and place it around your shoulder and allowed it to drape down your side. You tired not to blush, this wasn’t the time to by shy. You needed to think clearly. 

“Does that answer your question,” he casually answered. You knew he was smirking as you stared at the ground. You wouldn't look up because you knew he was close enough to your face that if you looked up, you’d accidently kiss him.

“I’m not going to be a good queen you know,” you warned. “I’m bitter, I can’t spell very good, and I’m rude. Honestly, I’m just a human who makes a lot of mistakes.” You wanted to help him, but marriage was the last thing you thought would help end a war between Chara.

“Well, if I learned anything through my experience.” He squeezed you closer and held the golden necklace before you. “Being human means you make mistakes. But it also means having the heart to change for the better.” 

You were once again speechless as you quietly soaked in his words. He lowered the necklace, offering it. Instead of simply grabbing it, you proceed to pull you hair up and held it in the air. Asriel grinned, he untied the necklace and then tied it back around your neck. He smiled as he laid it gently around your neck. 

At first the gold necklace was heavy as it pulled your forward slightly, but then it almost lost all of its weight. The necklace now felt light as a feather as the cold metal laid against your chest. It quickly warmed up against your heat and you was just mesmerized by it’s magic. Before you could thank him, Asriel stood up and went back over to the small table. 

“I almost forgot to ask,” Asriel spoke up, “why did you even come here? Was it because you missed me.” He smirked.

“Oh right, I actually needed your mom's help. I got a few bruises that need healing. Grillby actually suggested that I come here in the first place.”

“So it seems,” Asriel casually replied. He kneeled down quietly in front of Toriel and whispered in her ear. Toriel yawned as she gracefully extended her arms and awoke with sluggish eyes. Asriel lovingly rubbed his face against one of her vines. “Will you please heal her while I take care of a few things Mother?” Toriel grinned and smiled, he smiled back. Toriel gestured for you to sit in her chair. You gladly obeyed.

“So you say you got bruises,” she joked, not seeing any obvious ones.

“They're under my shirt,” you hinted, hoping she’d understand.

“Oh, I see.” She turned you to face her and your back was facing Asriel. Then without warning, she lifted up your shirt. You heard another table snap behind you as Asriel broke it in half. He then stumbled over something else and it took a couple of seconds before he finally gain his balance. You couldn't turn around to see without accidently exposing yourself to him.

“Dang it Asriel, could you be any louder,” Toriel scolded.

“Mother,” Asriel nervously rumbled, “why didn’t you at least warn me before doing that?” You couldn't see his face but you could hear the embarrassment roll off of his tongue. Toriel didn't allow you to pull your shirt down. You could only hide your beat red face as Asriel stood a couple of feet behind you. 

“Oh hush, she has bruises on her abdomen and chest that I need to heal. If you don't like it, you can leave,” Toriel retorted. You got a little choked up while trying not to laugh at her sassiness. She was too casual about lifting your shirt up right next to Aerial. You felt proud of the way she handled the situation. You however didn’t hear Asriel leave the room and you nervously began to blush. “Asriel,” Toriel hinted in a low and caring voice.

“Yeah, what,” he grumbled while shifting some papers around. 

“You should probably leave. Charlie’s face will keep getting redder until you do.”

“Toriel,” you growled. Your embarrassment became too much and you tried to lower your head but Toriel forced it back up. Asriel snickered, he was amused knowing he wasn’t the only one who was embarrassed by his mother. Asriel eventually took the hint and left the tent, you finally sighed after he exited the room.

“I’m apologize for sleeping in Charlie, I should've headed over to check on you and Sans. I, well, I just couldn’t leave Asriel, knowing the state he was in.”

“You don’t have to apologize Toriel, he’s your son.”

“I know, but it’s still not like me to be choosy.”

You quietly held still as her vines slowly shifted across your chest. You winched for the first couple of seconds as she made contact but then exhaled as they produced a numbing warmth. She carefully studied your chest, making sure that no spot was left unattended and then she gradually lowered her vines down to your stomach.

“Now that Asriel’s gone, do you mind telling me what happened? Or how you managed to get these bruises across your chest,” she calmly investigated. 

“I already gave Asriel the details and it’s all settled now. But believe it or not, they actually didn’t want to attack each other like that. Asriel and Sans both got hit on accident because I tried to intervene their fight,” you explained. Toriel paused but then continued healing.

“It’s not your fault they’re both hot heads. But have you’ve given Asriel an answer though to his proposal?” 

You paused, unsure how to answer even that question. But it was time to decide.

“I will marry him, but I can’t let go of Sans,” you gripped the necklace as Toriel gently warmed your stomach with her vines. Toriel freed a vine and gently patted you on the back.

“I think Asriel understands, but thank you for putting us first, this wasn’t easy for anyone,” Toriel comforted. You felt a little more relieved about the situation. 

It took a good hour before Toriel said you could move freely again. After the time had passed, you carefully stood up stretched down to touch your toes. Everything felt immensely better and you grinned while flexing your stomach muscles once again.

“Crap, I forgot to ask Asriel when he have to hold the wedding,” you blurted out. 

“Oh, I was actually told they’re holding it tomorrow,” Toriel answered. Your eyes widened.

“Geeze, Asriel really doesn’t mess around does he?” Toriel smiled and shook her head.

“Not when he’s making a decision that also affects his people,” Toriel gave insight. 

“Well, at least he’s a good king.” 

Toriel nodded in response to your comment. You waved good bye but Toriel didn’t wave back, she instead reached up and attached herself around your neck.

“I’m ready to go,” she insisted. You gladly smiled and then opened the flap to the front door. You noticed that all the monsters were gone. You made your way back to Grillby’s tent. 

As you went back inside, everyone was still here except for Sans. You grumbled curses to yourself, he must of knew what was going to happen.

“You just missed him,” Papyrus informed. “He took off after hearing the news, though we all kinda knew it was only a matter of time.” You were about to protest your position but Papyrus stopped you by holding up a hand. “We’re not judging you Charlie, you made a choice that was the for the benefit of everyone here, even if Sans doesn’t see it that way. But he’ll get over it like he always has.” 

You sighed into your hands. Toriel hopped down and proceeded to talk to Grillby about a different matter. You began to feel the weight of your decision kicking in and you needed some space. You left the tent. 

You headed to some trees located just outside of camp. You quietly walked further until you couldn’t hear anything other than the wind and the rustling branches. You leaned against the tree and stared in silence at the sky.

“If we keep meeting like this, people are going to think you have a thing for me,” Sans joked while leaning against his own tree. You tilted your head back down and looked at Sans. 

His face was hard to decipher but his body language gave it away. His shaking hands and distant eyes told you he was upset, but also trying to hold back. He tried to joke about something but you interrupted his comment by running over and jumping on top of him. You grappled his neck and hung there as your feet dangled, you held him close. He paused for a while and didn’t budge, but eventually his shaking stopped. You felt him chuckle as his chest lifted you up and down in short bursts. “I guess that means you like me,” he calmly spoke as he wrapped his arms around your but and lifted you up so that you sat on his arms. You leaned over and hugged his neck again.

“I love you, Sans,” you whispered into the soft collar of his coat, “please don’t ever forget that.” You could feel his bones brush across your cheeks. “I don’t have to hear you say it, I just need to know you won’t hate me for what I’ve done.” Sans laughed as you tried to apologize. You were slightly upset by the matter. “What’s so funny,” you scolded while pulling back and looking at his amused face.

“I just told Asriel that I wouldn’t fight him anymore, I never said anything about not loving you anymore,” Sans stated as he grinned wider. Your face lit up and you gasped.

“So you do love me,” you snickered back. Sans groaned after realizing what he said and leaned his head back into a tree. His groans of embarrassment was adorable.

“Man he’s going to be pissed when he realizes that. Do you think he’ll by angry if I acted like nothing happened and just flirted around you,” the grin came back as Sans enjoyed the idea. 

“Do you really want to fight him again,” you scolded him. Sans snorted. “I was actually asking you a question you bonehead. What’s so damn funny this time?” Sans finally calmed down after choking up, he then leaned you closer into his embrace. His grew a mischievous smile.

“I let him win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lalallasldfsdlkfjasd;lfkjsdf;lk
> 
> "I'm a professional dammit," said an unprofessional writer (myself).


	22. No Hard Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good theme song:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5lJ7tXWz74

Sans’s arms slowly retracted as he gently released your hips. Your boots squished into the semi-solid snow mush as you were lowered down. After you firmly stood on your own, Sans then slid his back down against a tree and sat there. He silently observed monsters passing by. You decided to copy him and sat against the same tree as well. The tree bark caught on your sleeve and when you jerked it back, it ripped. You cursed under your breath and eventually gave up fretting about the damage already done. You sat down quietly with Sans.

Ten minutes of serene silence passed. This peaceful change of scenery was relaxing as you both stayed hidden in the forest to prevent being assigned any more chores. Sans turned his head slightly so that one eye could see you.

“I was really relieved when I heard that Asriel was okay,” Sans blurted out, breaking the silence. 

“Me too,” you supported him. “I know what you did to was an accident.” You wanted to help him relieve some of the guilt, he hurt Asriel to protect you.

“No Charlie, it wasn’t on accident. You’d be dead if I didn’t intervene,” Sans was defensive.“I will never, ever hesitate when it comes to your safety. So I took a chance,” his voice faltered as emotions brewed, “I took a chance on someone’s life. I’m just glad I didn’t get him killed.”

“Yeah, he wasn’t particularly thrilled when I decided to go talk to him earlier. When I first entered his tent, he thought it was you coming to speak with him. He didn’t even shout, he just sounded disappointed.”

“I kinda went overboard this time,” Sans replied, remorseful. He let his hand wander close to your’s but he paused halfway. You took the hint and grabbed his cold, ivory fingers.

“You could just ask to hold my hand, you know,” you kindly reminded.

“I enjoy watching you figure stuff out,” Sans spouted off, he was amused. You bit your lower lip.

“Which reminds me, what the hell did you do to that monster who believed you were some kind of spy? I saw you touch his head and then the guy experienced what looked like the biggest migraine he’s ever had.”

Sans chuckled, he then turned his neck to look directly at you.

“A migraine is an understatement to what I did to him,” he replied. “I have another, rather specific ability.” 

You breathing slowed, you kept absolutely silent.

“Chara has yet to find out about my unique power so I neglected to tell you incase you got ran captured by him. It’s nothing personal, but I had a hunch he would interrogate you, if you catch my drift.” 

He paused, waiting for you to understand he meant no hard feelings. You just nodded, because you understood what kind of person he was. Sans continued. 

“Everytime Chara resets, everyone but me and him forget everything that happened during that time lost. The really interesting part is that after Chara’s last reset, me and Papyrus ran and told Asriel what happened. This isn’t the first time I’ve done so, most of the time it’s pointless. He obviously didn’t believe me, and neither did my own brother. I got pissed off and grabbed Asriel’s face and just shouted at him, so many thoughts ran through my head and I just had a breakdown.” Sans took a long inhale and then sigh slowly on the exhale. “Next thing I know, Asriel’s on the floor shaking, and Papyrus is freaking out.”

“Well,” you patiently insisted, “what the hell did you do?”

“I showed him, I showed Asriel everything.” 

Your eyes got real wide as your mind gradually absorbed the new information. 

“I showed Asriel all of the memories stuck inside my mind; all my frustration, guilt, and sadness. I accidently showed him all my memories of Chara too, he was forced to watch each one. Asriel just couldn't adjust to something like that so fast, he was more terrified than I’ve ever seen him before.” Sans grimaced. “I had to spend the next three days consoling him because he threw himself into this horrible depression, would talk to anyone but me for a while. Papyrus and Mettaton took over some of his duties while I tried to calm him down.”

“Damn,” you let out a low whistle, “that’s a lot of heavy shit to just throw at someone. But thank god you can give them memories of the resets, now you won’t sound bat shit crazy anymore. I'm assuming you can only give people the memories you remembered, no takies backies right?” He snorted at your attempt to joke. 

“That’s why I’m always listening, always nearby to either you or Asriel.” 

You kept staring at his concerned, distent look. 

“What do you mean,” you asked.

“If Chara resets again, I need to keep an eye out for everything that has happened. Anything monumental, crucial,” he looked at you, “or simply important.” You gave a half grin, still pleased he cared that much about you. “That way when that pussy resets, I can give back what I saw to our small group of friends. I don’t just give my memories to anyone, it’s a terrible burden to bare, plus I don’t trust easily.”

“What about that one random monster at the meeting?”

“Oh him, he was just being an asshole so I gave him the largest headache I could. I showed him all the death that I’ve encountered since I’ve been down here, and I showed him Chara on the battlefield. He tried to push back, to refuse the memories but I wouldn’t let go of his head. Long story short, only our group of friends and that monster know what I can do. Asriel has since demanded that I stay around until this is over.”

“Makes sense, that power is the only thing we can truly use against Chara.” You tilted your head towards camp, you could’ve sworn someone called your name. “Hey, there’s also something I want to confess, but I want to apologize now for not telling you sooner.” You took a deep breath and exhaled. “Papyrus already told me what I would have to do in order to leave here and it was after the revelation that I decided I want to stay down here. I want to stay here with you guys once this war blows over.”

Sans smirked, he listened while keeping watch. 

“Papyrus told me what I’d have to do in order to leave. You guys should've just told me, maybe then I wouldn’t of been so keen on going home. Especially if I’d have to take someone’s soul.”

“Souls are the largest source of power down here,” he began. “In order to break the barrier, you need a lot of power. Chara fucked us over when we didn’t agree to live under his rule. Therefore our only advancements in technology included his fucked up schemes to lure more monsters in and absorb their souls. The scary part is when he found a way to take someone’s soul without killing them. That alone is messed up.” There was another moment of silence as Chara resurfaced into the conversation. You took the time to observe your surroundings. You were a little confused when you noticed that Papyrus’s backpack was laying secretly behind a tree nearby. You knew it was his though, his name was actually on it.

“Hey, why did Pap leave his bag out here,” you announced while pointing your finger at it. “I don’t mean to change the subject but that’s kinda weird, don’t you think?”

“He didn’t leave it out here, I just took it,” Sans casually replied. “He had something of mine in there and I didn’t really feel like carrying it out in the open.”

“Why,” you laughed, “it’s not like it’s a bomb right?” There was another moment of silence as Sans became unresponsive. You made a very nervous laugh. “Sans, please don’t tell me you have a bomb in there.”

“It's not a bomb Charlie,” he scolded, “and even if it was, why would Pap be carrying around shit like that and not tell anyone. No,” he scolded you again because you couldn’t stop snickering. “It’s something else,” his voice trailed off again, he was contemplating the bag.

You, without a doubt, now heard someone calling your name back at camp. You slowly stood up and brushed the wet snow off your pants and properly situated your coat.

“I should get going before people think I liked you or something,” you used Sans’s joke back at him. He smiled but didn’t look away from the bag. You slowly began walking back but then Sans quickly grabbed your arm. “Huh? If you got something to say Sans, I’m kinda running low on time. You know how strict everyone is here.” Sans gave you a worried look as he held your arm. “Fine, but make it quick, I really don’t feel like a making anyone angry today.” He let go of your arm and walked over to Papyrus’s backpack. 

“I see that you're wearing the royal necklace,” Sans pointed out while shifting things around in the backpack. 

“Why, you jealous,” you teased.

“That’s beside the point,” Sans retorted while still rummaging through the bag. Once he found the item of interest, he brought the backpack to you.

“Why are you being so secretive Sans,” you jested. “I swear if that is a bomb, I’m gonna hurt you.” You snorted.

“Seeing how Asriel gave you something to remember him by, I figured it wouldn’t be right if I didn’t do one better,” Sans grinned, pleased. 

“Sans, I don’t really like mustard,” you snickered without even looking inside the bag. Sans got the joke but he just shook his head. He held it open and allowed you to see for yourself.

You looked at the interior, you saw some type of blue cloth lodged inside Papyrus’s bag. 

“And,” you paused, “you're going to beat his gift by giving me a blanket?” You felt unsure of what you were looking at. Sans smiled and shook his head head again.

“Take off your coat,” he calmly asked. “This’ll keep you warmer, not matter where you are.” You calmly did as he asked and unzipped your coat. Sans then proceeded to pull out a small, light blue coat.

The coat seemed to be make of the same material as Sans’s current one but it was different. The baby blue color and soft appearance made you think it was completely adorable. You noticed that the collar wasn’t as wild as the one he currently wore, it looked more like a bunch of cotton balls glued together. You smiled but then realized why Sans was acting very self conscious about it.

“No….way,” your face lit up and it made him nervous. “This was yours! There’s no way you used to wear this,” you joked while happily accepting it, you squished it against your chest in a hug. 

The soft blue coat wrapped around your arms perfectly and it was only a little loose around the torso. You felt proud, this was Sans’s own way of being romantic. You softly smiled at his nervous expression. You held out a hand and touched his face, tenderly.

“I don’t have much, but Papyrus saved this when we left our home. It’s actually all I really have to give you.”

“I think it’s beautiful Sans, I really do enjoy the idea of a time when you weren’t forced into this terrible war. I like the idea of a Sans who didn’t have to suffer.” You were staring at the ground while speaking, you hope you didn't offend him. 

He held a finger under your chin and lifted you face back up to his. He leaned into you and kissed you again, the soft surface on his face shifted as he grinned and pushed his face more into you. He then slowly retreated.

“I want you to keep this as a reminder,” he smiled.

“A reminder of what exactly,” you inquired.

“This coat is a reminder of who I used to be.”

“You mean a five foot dude,” you joked, it made him smile even more.

“No, a good guy,” he corrected. That last comment made you a little upset, you felt his sins often weighing him down when talked like that. 

“But Sans, you’re still goo---,” you were interrupted when Papyrus sprinted into the forest, he headed towards you two. He stopped mid-sprint once he saw Sans’s old coat wrapped snugly around your torso.

“I, uhh,” Papyrus stuttered while staring at your new gift, “I was going to ask if you two knew what happened to my bag.” He calmly stood up and gave you a half-grin. “It looks good on you Charlie, it suits you more than it did him.” Sans groaned at Papyrus’s mushy response.

“Thanks Pap, why did you carry his old coat around,” you asked, curious. 

Sans suddenly fell over laughing.  
“What so funny now Sans, you got some witty comment or something,” you interrogated. His laughter was actually contagious and you couldn't help but smile.

“If you think mine’s cute, you should of seen Papyrus’s,” Sans snickered. Papyrus suddenly growled and took off running towards the bag. Sans teleported and quickly formed over the bag. He grabbed it and then teleported again before poor Papyrus even got close.

“Don’t you dare Sans,” Papyrus scolded, “that’s my privacy.” Sans grew a sickening smile as he pulled out two more pieces of cloth. He held two enormous red mittens, that almost looked like boxing gloves. Then he grabbed another piece as Papyrus angrily made it way towards him. You tried to hold in the amusement, you didn’t want to hurt Papyrus’s feelings but they were too innocent looking. Sans proceeded to pull out the a tunic and you noticed its different shades of red, white, and blue. Papyrus jerked the bag out of Sans’s hand and scowled. Papyrus then sighed and rubbed his hand across his skull. “That was a long time ago,” Pap tried to explain while shoving the clothes back in the bag. “It’s just a little memento, that’s all.”

“I now have a bucket list,” you replied. They both look at you confused. “If I’m still alive at the end of the war, I want to see the both of you wearing your old outfits.” You snickered while watching them both look away. They were embarrassed and you almost snorted out loud when you noticed Papyrus blush, a faint yellow tint covered his cheekbones. Sans paused for a moment and then looked at you, grinning.

“Only if you wear something for me,” he snickered. Papyrus slapped him on the back of the head. You shook your head, smiling.

“Anywho,” Papyrus gave a half grin at his brother. “Charlie, I think Asriel was calling for you earlier. And he’s not the patient type so I would hurry,” Papyrus cautioned. You nodded and ran past them, you gave Papyrus a cheesy thumbs up. 

“Take care of our mustard bottle in the meantime,” you jested to Papyrus. He almost started to make that very obnoxious laugh but Sans’s face lit up.

“Do it,” Sans dared, “make that laugh. I want to hear it.” Papyrus scowled and shook his head at his brother. 

You left the edge of the forest and stepped into the open field. All of the snow was in a semi solid state since most of it had already turned to mush. It was getting warmer.

You were were really confused when you noticed that a lot of monsters were taking some of the tents down and packing up. Others were left standing, such as Asriel’s tent. Monsters were congested all around camp as it seemed everyone was packing to leave.

“Asriel,” you shouted, trying to spot him in this confusion. 

Asriel emerged from his tent shortly after you shouted. He jogged over to meet you halfway. Asriel was happy to see you but then his smiled faded a little, he noticed your new baby-blue coat. He wasn’t upset after seeing Sans’s past being worn over your torso like a suit of armor. He actually smiled, he was happy to see that too.

“Are Chara’s armies advancing already,” you blurted out, trying to understand the situation. 

“No,” he corrected while shaking his head, “that’s not at all what’s happening. I already sent out the announcements of our wedding tomorrow. They’ll reach Chara tonight and then he’ll hopefully be here tomorrow, just in time for the wedding so we can trap him.” Asriel extended an arm outwards, towards some monsters leaving as a group into the forest. “I’ve commanded anyone who couldn’t fight to pack up and leave so that they’re not here when Chara arrives. We can’t win with numbers this time so it doesn’t matter if they stay.” He was a little flustered as his people retreated. “Me, you, and a couple of other monsters will stay obviously.”

“But where will they go? You said yourself that we’re surrounded by Chara’s troops.”

“Yes, but one of the scouts found a cave not too far from here, it’ll serve as a safe haven for them until this hopefully blows over.” You were relieved that Asriel had thought of the fine details, his people were first priority. 

“Good,” you supported with a confirming smile. Asriel grinned back and held out his arm, offering you to hold onto it like a gentleman. You were a little hesitant but you gave him a weak smile.

“If we're going to be married, we may as well act out the part,” he hinted while his arm was still extended towards you. You nodded, smiled, and then wrapped your hands around his right arm. 

The soft white fur hid away the raw muscle that laid underneath. His muscles naturally flexed when you gripped his arm, there was no soft tissue as you casually felt around. Asriel kept his arm out for your to keep a hold of while you both walked around camp. This was a more proper way to embrace in public so you went along with it.

“I’m hope you know that I’m going to have a party with the ladies tonight,” you snickered. “I’ll be damned if I don’t. I wonder where the girls are.” You checked around but couldn’t see Undyne or Alyphs anywhere. Asriel chuckled at your comment.

“They’re helping some of the monsters move, but they’ll be back in about an hour considering how fast Undyne travels.” 

You both hiked around camp and watched the other monsters pause as you passed by. Most of them greeted you both with a nod, Asriel nodded back at them. You checked the security of the perimeter as the other monsters packed supplies. You quietly observed Asriel as he carefully eyed his people, he was nervous. 

“It’s okay,” you comforted by squeezing his arm, “you’re doing the right thing by having them leave. The safest anyone can be is far away from Chara.” Asriel gripped your hand back but grimaced. 

“I can’t afford to fuck up this time,” he nervously chuckled, “if I do. I really will lose everything.” You rubbed his arm to sooth his nerves. His arm tensed up again from the stress.

Asriel took a small detour and gradually led you both to the edge of the forest. You were wondering if Asriel just wasn’t paying attention, or if it was on purpose. His arm still told you he was stressed.

“Asriel, please don’t worry about stuff that hasn’t even happened yet,” you reminded. “You’ll be so caught up in what happens that you’ll forget about what’s in front of you.” You accidently realized you could've been referring to yourself. Asriel paused for a moment just inside the forest and gazed at you, he longed for you. You paused, completely poker face, acting like you said nothing. 

Asriel’s hand caressed your neck as it slid upwards. You squirmed while holding your ground. Your nerves were in shambles as one of his fingers slid upwards and stopped under your chin. He grinned as he casually lifted your face to his. You were too shy to stare at Asriel like that, your emotions became congested. His gaze was focused entirely on your lips, you knew he was going to kiss you. You closed your eyes and cleared your mind, you really shouldn’t be nervous over a kiss.

“Boo!” Todd shouted as he jumped down from the top of a tree and spooked the shit out of you. You head butted Asriel and fell down. Asriel just paused, too shocked at first but then anger emerged as he turned towards the troublemaker. 

Todd landed on his feet with ease and then casually reached for a smoke from his pocket. He was still getting choked up over the scare as he lit the cigarette. Asriel wasn’t amused and slowly walked over to him and lifted a hand to choke the furball. You broke their fight when you burst out laughing, that freight really spooked you. You laughter seemed to dissolve Asriel’s anger and he stopped reaching for the tomcat. Asriel lowered his arm and glared.

“Quit the damn pranks Todd,” Asriel scolded. You heard Todd playfully whine as his tail flickered around Asriel’s feet.

“Whatever Asriel, you’re just pissy because I interrupted your kiss with your fiancé,” Todd jested. 

Asriel’s temper quickly rose again and he reached for Todd. Todd snickered and easily jumped out of the way. He then thrusted up and landed on the tree behind him, using only his legs to balance.

“You do realize I’m a cat right, I fucking own it when it comes to reflexes and balance,” Todd proudly spouted off. He wore a smug grin while balancing one leg on the swaying branch. His grin quickly faded as Asriel grinned back.

“Asriel, leave him be,” you teased. “He’s just a sassy tomcat who teases others when he’s bored.” You were confused when neither of them responded to your comment. There was a different, almost hostile feeling between them.

Asriel crouched down. You observed the darkness gradually consumed him from bottom up as it turned his skin and fur black. It stopped at his waist. Todd immediately frowned, he quickly sprinted further up the tree as fast as his legs could pounce. Asriel grinned and jumped, his claws firmly attached to the trunk as he successfully gained his footing from the first jump. You could hear Todd laughing hysterically as he climbed higher with a cigarette in one hand. The ashes from his smoke littered the ground near you feet and you smiled as they played cat and mouse. 

“Asriel, I’m going to go help Alyphs and Undyne, see you later,” you yelled so that he could hear, and then you walked away. 

Asriel had almost caught up to Todd but then paused as you left. He jumped down from the top of the tree and his feet pounded into the ground. It’s harsh impact vibrated the ground beneath you and it caught you off balance. You almost fell back but then Asriel reached around your back with an arm and pulled you closer. He grinned.

“Sure thing,” he calmly responded. You opened your mouth to playfully protest.

Asriel didn’t hesitate, your mouth was still open as he quickly leaned in and kissed you without any warning. He didn’t release his contact with your lips and his arm pulled even tighter around your waist. Your body was now hugging his, you couldn’t help but feel his warmth seep into your coat. 

His legs slowly returned back to their normal color after the first few seconds passed. This kiss was more powerful as you felt him now grab the back of your neck and slowly allowed his hands to weave through your hair. His hand then tilted your head, allowing the angle to better suit his mouth. 

Your stomach was in stitches, you were just expecting a small peck or a kiss on the cheek but this was something else. Every part of him wanted you, it was as clear as day. Your emotions erupted into surprise, excitement, and confusion. You were too flustered from the passionate kiss that you forgot to breath. You quickly tilted your head back and had to gasp for air. Asriel grinned, mischievously. 

“Aw, did I take your breath away,” he teased while slowly letting you go.

“Yes, you literally just did that,” you scolded while shoving him off. He laughed. “I need to breath every now and then you know.” 

He didn’t apologize for anything, he just grinned while backing away slowly. You looked up at him with a flustered face. 

“You think you’re hot shit, don’t you,” you taunted playfully. His grin made you want to get back at him, you needed a comeback. You then gave him a sly smile as you walked closer to him, unafraid and determined. 

Your face hopefully said you had other intentions as you stepped towards Asriel. You noticed his smile fade as you kept going. Your advancements made him nervously back into a tree. You heard Todd snickering far above in the tree, but you ignored that for now. 

Asriel wasn’t scared as he backed into the tree, he was carefully studying your face, probably trying to predict the outcome of your actions. You stopped in front of him and grinned, your arms reached up for his head. He didn’t move but froze when you touched his skin, his hands shook slightly as he reached for your waist. You then snickered as you instead reached for the lower branch right behind his head. You grabbed onto the branch and grappled Asriel’s shoulder with the other hand. With both hands now gripped onto firm surfaces, you pulled yourself up. Your breasts purposefully brushed against his face as you used Asriel’s body to climb the tree. 

Once up, you didn’t immediately look down but instead glared at a Todd who had tears falling down his face. He couldn’t hold back laughing from Asriel’s reaction. You didn’t laugh, you just wore a smug grin as you finally decided to look down to see if it worked. You wanted to see a flustered Asriel. But you yelped when you noticed that he was right behind you. 

“Jesus,” you shouted on accident and immediately lost your grip. You were spooked and didn’t realize he came after you. Asriel grabbed your hand as you fell and you just dangled there for a moment. He slowly lifted you up and brought you face to face to him. He was serious, but then you noticed a sly grin emerge from his mouth.

“Do that again,” he threatened, “and I’ll see to it that we consummate our marriage right here and now.” Your face immediately turned beat red at his threat. His authoritative tone told you he was serious and you lost all composure. Your stomach knotted and your flushed cheeks gave away how you felt, there was no use denying it right in front of him.

“Shit, this went from 0-100 real fucking fast,” you mentally scolded yourself. You immediately regretted testing his limits. You honestly thought he was just blush like crazy and then run away but hell no, you did not see this coming. Todd was laughing even harder now.

Your were shaking from the multitude of feelings clustered in your stomach, holding you now was a complete differently Asriel. He wasn’t shy anymore. His emotions and solid grip on your arm told you that he was trying very hard to hold back as you still dangled in front of him.

“Noted,” you calmly replied while slowly nodding. Asriel calmly settled you down to the lowest branch. You grabbed onto the branch and he stayed next to you, crouched down.

“HEY,” Todd shouted from above, “when are you two going to make cute goat babies?” Asriel snapped a nearby branch in and threw the stick at his head. Todd dodged it. You glared up at the tomcat who was casually giving you two thumbs up. Asriel glared at him for a moment but then jumped down from the tree.

“I need you to come by the tent later Charlie, there’s some last minutes details we should go over before the wedding,” he ordered. You scoffed.

“You can’t boss me around,” you retorted playfully. He quickly shot you a glare, but then it turned into a menacing grin. There were large black streaks across his face, his emotions of sexual frustration were begging to be set free. You gulped.

“What was that,” he playfully threatened. You waved your hand around as a friendly gesture.

“You got it boss, I’ll definitely be there later,” you corrected your response to save your own ass. 

Asriel laughed as he turned back around and eventually left your sight. You heard Todd develop a coughing fit above your head and you glared at him. He enjoyed this too much.

“Fucking cat,” you cursed loud enough for him to hear, his laughter was becoming contagious and you smirked.

“You’re not very smart, are you,” he joked. His laughing eventually died down and he occasionally chuckled. “Man Charlie, you say you don’t like violence but you never stop picking fights.” You shook your head at the teasing cat. 

“Don’t you got anything better to do?”

“Not really. The troops haven’t advanced on us, so there’s not really a threat until that happens.” 

He leaned over a branch and looked directly down at you. He saw your flustered look as you tried to jump up and carefully grab onto the next branch. You missed and almost fell again but then you quickly fastened yourself back to the trunk. You sighed and then slowly slide your back against the trunk and sat down on the branch. You gave up. 

“You got balls though,” he complimented. “I can get away with saying shit to Asriel because I’m fast, but your kinda slow incase you didn’t know.”

“Yeah, I know,” you calmly replied, physically exhausted somehow. “But thanks for the compliment...I guess,” you sarcastically added. Todd jumped down directly onto your branch with ease and crouched beside you. You both looked at monsters passing by, they were unaware of your presence. “It’s amazing what some people overlook when they’re busy,” you blurted out. Todd calmly agreed. 

“You don’t hate me, do you,” he casually asked while taking his pack of smokes out. He snatched one smoke by biting down on it and put the rest back in his pocket. You looked at him, confused, maybe he actually cares how some people feel about him.

“Nah,” you smiled while breaking a tiny branch off and tossing it onto the ground below, “I don’t hate you Todd.” He was scowling at the other monsters now, he upset. “You know I’m not lying right? I really don’t hate you.” He was now angry.

“Why not,” he replied while taking a long drawn-out drag from the smoke. He puffed out smoke rings in the air.

“Why not?” You were slightly confused at what he hinted.

“Why don’t you hate me,” he reminded. 

“Oh...that, I usually don’t hate people. And I won’t hate you just because you actually like to have fun every now and then.” You casually lifted a hand and scratched his back. His ears flipped back, he was still irritated but his tail began to slowly sway left and right. “And if you're referring to back at the meeting, I can’t exactly blame you for the idea of marriage. I mean, it was the tortoise who actually came up with the idea, correct?”

He nodded, and blew more smoke while glaring.

“Now, on the other hand. You did blackmail me into saying yes to the marriage. I might have to actually kick your ass for that one,” you jokingly threatened. He finally cracked a smile.

“I didn’t expect you to go through with it, I was actually teasing about the whole marriage part. It was a good plan but I wasn’t going to actually hold it against you if you didn’t follow through.” You hit him in the arm and he shot you a confused glare.

“Ass,” you retorted, “I couldn’t tell you were joking!” You quickly calmed down and sighed. “But it doesn’t matter anymore. I’m finally got an important part to play in this adventure and I’m not backing out,” you spoke with determination. Todd was surprised, but then he grinned back into the vast open landscape.

“You really are something human,” he replied. 

You gladly sat by his side and kept watch for anything unusual while some monsters made their way back to the camp from the cave in order to gather more supplies. Todd eventually got up and looked skeptically at the monsters returning. 

“I’ll tell you what,” he began, “since you stuck your neck out for me and all these people, I’ll do something for you in return.” He was more serious now. “I’ll owe you a favor. I don’t care what the hell it is, I’ll fucking do it in a heartbeat.” He clinched his fists. “You’re risking your life for all these ungrateful bastards and they’re all running away like cowards with tails between their legs.” 

You paused and looked up, wondering what brought this on. You just nodded by his offer, accepting it. Todd jumped off the branch but caught it with his quick reflexes. He used his arms to do a pull up on the branch and lifted his face up close to yours. You blankly stared at him. 

“Even if its means taking a life, I’ll do it. Please don’t ask me why. I can’t explain it but for some reason, I feel like you’re someone that’s actually worth protecting.” Your eyes got real wide from both of his comments, they were both meant to be taken seriously and without question. Your eyes really wanted to know why but you obeyed his request and didn’t dig any further. 

“Let’s just hope it doesn’t come to that,” you calmly replied. “I don’t feel comfortable taking a life, even if it’s just me commanding someone else to do it.” Todd smiled. While holding himself up with only one arm, he patted your head with the other.

“You’re just like him, you know. Everytime I see you put someone else before you, you remind me of him. That must be why,” his voice trailed off. He then returned to look at you once more. “See ya around Charlie.” 

He jumped down the twenty foot drop and landed softly on his feet. He took off running towards Asriel’s tent, grinning. 

“Don’t forget about my offer, you kept your word so you damn well better expect me to do the same,” he shouted as he left your view. You smiled, he has a good heart.

Shortly after he left, you made your way back down as well. You know Asriel wanted to speak with you but there was still a couple of hours to spare. You actually heard Undyne shouting in the distance and you jogged over to see the commotion. Once in a close enough proximity, you saw both her and Alyphs actually shouting a small group of monsters.

“Don’t just fucking sit there,” Undyne shouted. “Everyone needs to do their part and we don’t have room at this camp for slackers.” She was yelling at Jeffrey and few other monsters who were sitting on their asses. They all glared at her.  
Alyphs was frantically shouting at some other monsters because they were purposefully being careless with some of her fragile equipment that scouts have brought in. Your attention was directed towards Jeffrey.

Jeffrey was a huge monster who’s anatomy resembled a bull with two massive horns. His presence alone was intimidating due to his sheer size, he was easily the largest monster at camp. His hoofs dug into the dirt as he firmly planted himself into the ground, unwilling to move. 

“No, don’t...don’t just throw them,” Alyphs cautioned to the monsters who just ignored her plea and kept passing the boxes carelessly to other monsters by tossing them. Your temper flared at these incompetent assholes.

“HEY!” You shouted with such passion and intensity that it spooked everyone, including yourself. They all froze. You paused because you didn’t expect the drastic results.

You puffed out your chest and scowled at the men. 

“Cut that shit out,” you threatened. You regretted sounded a bossy but no one disrespects your loyal comrades. The monsters quickly obeyed and stopped hassling the girls. “You’ve all fought side-by-side together, and I won’t stand for any disrespect,” you continued. All of the monsters, except for Jeffrey, were showing some form of guilt by avoid direct eye contact with you. 

“We don’t take orders from anyone but Asriel,” Jeffrey retorted. He spit into the ground at your feet. “And you're not our queen.” The other monsters refrained from showing any attitude.

Undyne raised a fist to punch the smug look off his face but you held up a hand, she hesitated. You calmly walked over the spit and stepped over it, you then walked towards Jeffrey with a glare. 

Enough was enough. 

“Perhaps you need a reminder of your place here,” you coldly hinted as made your way towards Jeffrey. You paused once you were five feet away from a sitting bull, your arms placed themselves on your hips, indicating you were more than pissed. 

He scoffed at your stance, unamused. It only irritated you more.

“I’m going to be the fucking queen, Jeffrey. Whether you like it or not. And if I’m going to put my life on the line to protect a shitty excuse for a monster such as yourself, you damn well better be grateful.” You weren’t paying attention but as you scolded Jeffrey, the other monsters were in awe. You spoke with the same authority as Asriel and the same tenacity as Sans, it made you come off as both intimidating and demanding. Undyne and Alyphs’s mouths were wide open when you accidently came off as a combination of the two. It was on accident.

 

Jeffrey’s anger boiled as you talked down to him, the shaking fists indicated you were now under his skin. Undyne’s arms were getting anxious, Alyphs noticed Jeffrey and glanced nervously at you.

“You’re not queen yet,” he sarcastically corrected. He proudly grinned down at you. He slowly popped his neck, purposefully trying to show off his intimidating horns. You weren’t new to horns so this display was pathetic. Your temper began to get the best of you again.

“You know what Jeffrey, you’re right,” you sarcastically agreed. “I’m not the queen yet. But I still outrank you as of now, so do me a fucking favor and try to get along with your own damn kind. I’m sure that’s something even a monster such as yourself, can handle.” 

“Hey guys,” Jeffrey snickered, “since when did our queen become such a bitch.” Any ounce of patience you previously had withered away. You walked right up to Jeffrey and lifted a hand, Undyne’s face lit up with a huge ass smile. 

You slapped Jeffrey across his fucking face. He was completely taken off guard. The guys slowly backed away from you two.

Undyne quickly grabbed your arms and jerked you back before Jeffery snatched your clothes. Once safe from his grasp, Undyne held up two fists in a defensive stance in front of Jeffery. Jeffrey slowly popped his neck with a thick smile, he was huge even for a monster’s standard. Why on Earth did Asriel ever allow him to join that meeting?

“Just try me bitch,” Undyne threatened with a grin, she really wanted to fight. She was hopping from side to side, preparing to dodge his attack. She didn’t form her spear, she was going to win this in a clean good fight. 

“I’ll fucking kill you Charlie,” Jeffery shouted, he finally lost his composure. 

The other monsters quickly distanced themselves even more from the large, aggressive monster. They all backed off as you firmly stood your ground beside Undyne. 

“I’m a fucking human Jeffery,” you shouted and proudly held out two arms. “You’ve got no power here other than your share size. So sit the fuck down before I make you.” You bit your lower lip, you really didn’t know when to quit.

Jeffrey’s nostrils flared and then he hunched over, you and Undyne quickly frowned. Jeffrey charged forward with two horns pointed directly at both of you. The ground beneath your feet shook as he bull rushed. 

Undyne pushed you out of the way and she ducked under his charge. Undyne then quickly formed a spear underneath his legs and he tripped. He didn’t hesitate after the fall, he got back up immediately and growled. 

Undyne was prepared to attack but you held up a hand. You cautiously made your way to Jeffrey who just stood there. He didn’t expect you to actually approach him.

“I don’t think it’s wise to get anywhere close to him,” Undyne warned while still holding a spear. You smiled at Undyne and gave her a thumbs up. “Whatever, you’re the queen now.” She kept the spear pointed at Jeffrey incase he made sudden moves. He was mumbling curses under his breath as you cautiously approached him. 

“I know you hate me, Jeffrey. It’s fine, I don’t care. Just know this,” you extend a hand to him and gave an honest smile, “I will die for you, Jeffrey.” you announced. “I would die for any monster willing to give their loyalty to me right now.” 

Everyone around you froze, some gasped and you even made Undyne drop her spear. You didn’t care what anyone thought in that moment. You just needed to make that statement very clear so that you can calm this fire before it grew out of control

You gave a confident, yet carefree smile as you offered him your hand, “Let’s be friends.” 

Jeffrey fell back, there was surprise and actually horror in his eyes. Everyone was confused, they all just looked at you.

“What? I didn’t even do anything,” you defended yourself. “I was just going to shake his hand and end this fighting.” Your gaze turned back towards the huge, terrified monster.

You noticed a sly grin across his face. He was planning something.

“Fuck,” you muttered under your breath. He realized what he was doing.

“That face!” Jeffrey backed up by desperately scooting away from you. “I’ve seen that face before, that sickening smile! You’re going to kill me, aren't you,” he accused while placing even more distance between you two. He was actually hurting your feelings. He was making you feel like a monster even though this was all an act. Undyne was getting really pissed off.

“What! No!” You held up your hands. You weren’t wearing any weapons, you were just a small human trying to befriend the huge monster. You walked closer to him and extended your hand again, you were upset. 

More monsters were beginning to crowd around the commotion. They were all either scared or worried. You felt the pressure sink in, you needed to get out of here but running away wasn’t going to look good if planned on being their queen.

“Who you talking about,” you asked Jeffrey, curious. “I just wanted to shake your hand and stop this fighting.” He wasn’t budging from his spot. Others were looking back at you, very concerned by what you had done to scare such a huge brute. This was getting nowhere.

You sighed and rubbed your head. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t of threatened you. Just don’t be jerk...okay.” Jeffrey nodded, willing to say anything if it meant you would leave. 

You caught a small grin across his face before turning around. More monsters surrounded you, they were whispering to each other and you were feeling more uneasy as you stood as the center of attention. 

“Fuck it,” you whispered under your breath and stomped away. Undyne and Alyphs quickly followed you. She slapped your back and chuckled. Alyphs nervously kept up pace and distanced herself from the bull.

“That was FUCKING awesome Charlie,” she grinned. You almost smiled but doing so in front of monsters would’ve been inappropriate. You gave a weak smile but it quickly faded.

The ground began to quake beneath your feet and you looked up at Undyne, you were actually terrified. 

“What’s that noise,” Alyphs asked. 

As soon as you all turned your backs, glanced at Jeffrey who aggressively charged at you three. Undyne couldn’t save you both in time so she panicked and quickly pushed Alyphs and herself out of the way. You pathetically kept running back towards Asriel’s tent, waiting for this brute to trample over your body. 

You heard someone hiss as they sprinted across Jeffrey’s path. You were suddenly tackled as a Todd threw himself at you and you both rolled far away from Jeffrey’s line of sight, he kept charging past you two, unaware of what just happened. 

Todd frimley grappled your torso as you both rolled into the wet snow, your arms dangled and he carefully tried to avoid them on impact. You both quickly came to a stop when Todd’s back hit a tree and he hissed again in pain. You moved over so your weight wasn’t holding him down. Todd pounced back onto his feet after the stop and glared at Jeffrey who slowly turned around to see his damage. Jeffrey realized that Todd has saved you from being trampled. The bull’s nostrils flared once again. 

“Dammit Charlie, you really don’t know how to pick your fights,” Todd snapped as he held out a hand, he then snickered. You smiled and grabbed his hand, smiling as you were pulled to your feet.

“I really don’t,” you replied with a smile. “Thanks for saving my ass.”

“But it’s my one job,” he quipped, “protecting you and Asriel.” 

You both felt the ground rumbled beneath your feet again. Todd didn’t hesitate, he grabbed you and took off. You and Todd were almost out of the line of charge but then Todd slipped. You both slid across the mushy snow that now acted as a lubricant. Both of you collapsed. Jeffrey still charged forward with his hand down, exposing his horns. 

“Fucking hell,” Todd blurted out while desperately trying to stand on the slick surface. He reached for you but was running out of time. 

A bolt of metal shot out in front of Jeffrey and exploded into shards. Jeffrey suddenly changed course and slammed into a tree. An intense flame then set fire to the ground and completely surrounded Jeffrey in a wall of fire. The monster wasn’t amused as he looked up and noticed the culprits. He knew who intervened.

Grillby had both arms extended, he was using them both as massive flamethrowers as fire spewed from his forward facing palms. His fire was now an intense blue, raging and flickering aggressively as his emotions peaked near rage. Mettaton was next to him and his top-right arm was now a gun, he must of fired a missile to change the direction of Jeffrey’s charge and it worked. The two slowly made their way to the monster in charge of disrupting the peace. 

You and Todd carefully picked yourselves back up, you made sure not to slip or fall again. Todd then licked his wet fur after sliding across the clumps of mushy snow. Your attention was now directed at the two men, defending you from the brute. 

Grillby’s flame didn’t falter and Mettaton’s glare didn’t fade as they scowled at the giant. 

“Don’t butt in,” Jeffrey growled, “this isn’t your fight.” He began displaying his horns as a threat.

“Hey Grillby,” Mettaton announced so that everyone nearby could hear, “Am I mistaken, or did the queen clearly state that she wanted to be friends? I could of sworn I heard that.” The monsters surrounding you were more confused now, not quite sure of what was going on. They stopped packing.

“Oh, I heard it loud and clear Mettaton,” Grillby threatened in deep baritone. You and Todd took a few steps back. 

“This fight is between me and Charlie,” Jeffery protested. “You two had no right to intervene!”

“Awww, tsk, tsk, tsk,” Mettaton playfully complained. “Now mister Jeffrey. I hardly think putting a raging bull against a little girl is hardly fitting.” Mettaton gave an honest smile. “If you really must fight, then pick on someone your own size.” 

Jeffrey calmed down at the kind, yet serious threat. He knew better than to take on those two at once. He grumbled under his breath and then glared at you.

“Damn dirty human,” Jeffrey cursed at you.

“Hey!” Grillby lost his composure and shouted on accident. As he shouted, his flame grew massive, it’s heat made nearby monsters back off from the burn. Mettaton didn’t budge, he was made of metal after all. Jeffrey was spooked by the fire and backed up. Grillby calmed himself down immediately after realizing his fire wasn’t playing nice.

“Fine,” Jeffrey mumbled. “I’ll back off for now, but I won’t hesitate if she pisses me off again.”

“Jeffrey,” Grillby calmly called out. ”If you ever so much as touch her, I’ll personally see to it that you make a very nice barbecue.” His threat was spoken in an honest, calm voice and Jeffrey nervously back up more. The wall of fire surrounding Jeffrey dissipated as Grillby lowered his arms.

You really want to grin but hesitated, Todd didn’t care though, his face was eating all of his up. Todd then nudged you in the ribs.

“Let’s go before Asriel kicks our ass,” he warned. You quietly nodded and backed further away.

You and Todd jumped when a very pissed off Sans and Asriel suddenly teleported in front of you. Asriel’s wasn’t in the slightest pleased when he observed the surroundings. Sans was pissed, probably thinking this whole thing was your fault.

“I can exp--,” 

“It was my fault,” Todd blurted out with a very serious expression. “I pissed of the raging bull and I guess he just couldn’t take the heat,” Todd actually snickered in front of Asriel. Asriel didn’t hesitate and punched Todd right in his face. Todd fell back and hissed, his whiskers twitched as his nose started to bleed. “Fine dammit,” Todd cursed while getting back up, “I deserve that one at least from earlier.”

“What the hell,” you shouted while glaring at Asriel. “I started this Asriel, but I never wanted to actually fight. Jeffrey and his gang of monsters were disrespecting Alyphs and Undyne. I just couldn’t stand by and--.”

“You should've come straight to me or Sans,” Asriel barked down at you. “The last thing we needed was more chaos in this already frustrating day.” Sans kept glaring, he was supporting Asriel’s decision. Your frustration was boiling once again as you clenched your fists.

“Fuck that Asriel,” you accidently blurted out. “How the fuck am I supposed to be queen if you can’t even trust me to handle this.” Your comment made his anger completely disappear, he was regretting his tone. And looked at him, pleading that he tried to see it your way. “If you both keep talking down to me every time I piss off a monster, you’re never going to be happy with me.” You looked at Jeffrey. “I knew I couldn’t take on that fucking bull, which I tried to be try to peaceful about it.”

“That monster,” Sans reminded, “is a little big for you to handle. We’re more pissed off because you could’ve gotten hurt and didn’t ask for help.”

“I had Undyne there to protect me,” you blurted out. You quickly slapped your mouth with hand to prevent ratting anyone else out. Undyne and Alyphs were also trying to sneak away from the scene as well, hoping not to get caught in Asriel’s fury. Having Sans there supporting him, only made it worse.

“I’m sorry I made you feel that way,” Asriel apologized. “I didn’t mean to make you feel like you can’t handle things on your own.” After apologizing, he gained his composure back and glared again. “But that doesn’t excuse the fact you could’ve gotten hurt.”

“Yeah, well, you just punched your knight in shining armor,” you sarcastically responded while pointing at Todd. “He’s the one who actually saved my ass, and when he tried to take the fall, you fucking punched him.” Asriel’s frustration was building up again as you put him on the spot. Sans walked forward, looking down at you with a scowl.

“You...me...now,” Sans ordered as he pointed over to a forest. You cursed under your breath as you kicked the snow in frustration.

“Fucking fine Sans, let’s go have our little spat,” you scolded, not wanting this shit. Todd frowned as you walked past him with a depressed look. “Catch you later Todd, thanks for trying to save my ass a second time.”

“Don’t mention it,” he laughed as more blood streamed down his soft pink cat nose. “This just looks a lot worse than it feels anyway.”

“Everyone needs to return to their post. And for those of you who already plan on leaving, do so now. We don’t have all day,” he scolded the other monsters watching the spectacle. The surrounding monsters broke the circle around the group and then went about their own business. “Except for you three. Alyphs, Undyne, and Jeffrey. I’m going to have a word with you three.”

“God dammit,” Undyne muttered as she reluctantly returned with a nervous Alyphs. The yellow reptile firmly grabbed her hand and walked with some hope that this would go over well.

You heard Asriel shout at Alyphs and Undyne as you left, he scolded them for not contacting anyone else sooner. Grillby and Mettaton frowned as you grimaced at both of them, you then gave a weak thumbs up to indicate you were at least grateful. 

“Sans,” Papyrus shouted while sprinting towards you two near the forest. Toriel was wrapped around his neck and she was gazing in despair at this commotion. “What the hell happened here,” Papyrus inquired with a frown. He noticed the burn marks surrounding the tree that the bull slammed into.

“You should ask Charlie, she’s the one who’s been nothing but trouble recently,” he sarcastically scolded you. 

“Oh bite me Sans,” you barked back.

Papyrus and Toriel both frowned at the two of you bickering. 

“Are you okay,” Toriel insisted. “I was worried when we heard that a fight broke out and that you were involved.” Her motherly concerned voice made you feel like shit for worrying her. 

“I’m fine Toriel,” you calmly assured her, “I just have to go get my ass chewed out by Sans, but I’ll be right back.” There was heavy sarcasm in your voice. Sans growled. Papyrus and Toriel were still nervous as they watched you two leave.

You both passed by Jeffrey. He was nervously shaking as Asriel now made his way towards him. Sans’s eye burned red after passing the bull but he didn’t budge from his path into the forest. You could hear Asriel growling nearby as he approached Jeffrey, his claws extended and the black stripes on his face widened. Jeffrey scooted back and you awkwardly kept your gaze forward, minding your own business.

“Jeffrey,” Asriel calmly threatened, “you mind telling me what happened here.”

“I..I..I,” Jeffrey stammered, “I lost my temper, sir.”

“Good, I don’t have to scold you for that then,” Asriel was pleased. 

You then heard Jeffery curse, it sounded like he was in pain. You quickly tilted your view just a tad to see out of the corner of your eye. Asriel’s claws were digging into his neck as they sliced deeper into flesh. You winced from his pain and quickly turned your attention forward as Sans closely followed behind. 

“Now, if I ever catch you laying a finger on my queen,” he grumbled in a low voice, “we’ll be picking up slices of you off the ground. Clear?” The bull persistently nodded, scared of Asriel’s true power and the tenacity that came with it.

You and Sans kept trekking further into the forest and left Asriel’s sight. Shortly after leaving everyone’s sight, Sans grabbed your arm. You quickly looked back at him, he was grinning. There was was a moment of silence as you two entered the void.

This trip was much quicker than the last one as you suddenly materialized over an open field. You hovered a foot above the ground but easily landed on your feet. Sans’s feet stomped onto the ground and once he gained his footing, he laughed wholeheartedly.

“What on Earth,” you replied in confusion. You squinted your eyes at him unaware of what was going on. He just chuckled now while wiping tears of joy from his cheeks. 

“Oh my god, that was perfect,” he laughed. “I was all serious because I was honestly worried at first, but when Asriel clocked Todd right in the face, I just lost it inside. It hurt so much to keep a straight face because I actually didn’t see that coming.” Sans was eating up the whole mess you made and it pissed you off. You were frustrated that he put up the act and didn’t just tell you sooner. 

You walked right over to Sans with a glare and smacked him right across his cheek. 

His laughing stopped, his face froze as he calmly reached a hand up to his cheek. You stepped back, not sure if he would explode or lose his temper. He wasn’t smiling anymore but you were still angry. 

“You and Asriel are both assholes,” you yelled at him. “I honestly thought you both hated my guts back there. Hell, I was more terrified of you two then I was of Jeffrey for crying out loud.” You paused, hoping your explanation would help. “And when did you and Asriel all of the sudden become best friends again,” you scolded. 

Sans’s grin came back, he laughed at your mixture of emotions. He carefully caressed his face where you struck him, there was a sick grin and it was pointed at you. Your mouth dropped in shock. 

“No,” you shook your head in disbelief, “you’ve got to be joking Sans. You can’t be serious.” Sans kept that sick grin and stepped towards you with his mouth now open. You pointed a finger at him, you tried really hard not to crack a smile. You were still somewhat pissed. “Nuh uh, you stay right there buddy.” He took a step forward, your bit your lower lip. “Sans, I’m still very pissed at you.” He took another step. “I’ll kick your ass boy,” you threw an empty threat. You glared at him and placed your arms on your hips, trying to stay serious but his teasing smile was making this very difficult.

Sans took another step forward every time you scolded him, he was doing that on purpose. He kept a wide, lustful grin as he got closer to your swaying body. Your nerves were being mixed together in a pool of anger, longing, and excitement. 

“Dammit Sans,” you smiled nervously at the ground and shook shook your head with a smirk. When you looked up, Sans was directly in front of you, grinning inches from your face.

“What,” he calmly confessed, “I’m just a man of opportunity.”

You gave him that condescending smile as he laid you down into the snow. You mumbled curse words at Sans as he carefully removed articles of clothing with his teeth.

“Will you hush,” Sans scolded with your sock in his mouth, “we don’t have long before Asriel expects me back.” There was a wide grin across his face as he let the sock fall into the snow. 

“No, Sans, just don’t,” you pleaded, expecting a perverted comment. 

“I told Asriel I would give you a beating,” he laughed while turning you over on your stomach, “and I plan on being a man of my word.” You slammed your face into the snow, too embarrassed to speak.


	23. What was that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's a little saucy at the beginning and violent near the end, you've been warned.
> 
> Theme song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uCUpvTMis-Y

Sans was struggling to get your underwear off carefully. He opened his mouth to expose his sharp teeth.

“Nuh uh pal,” you waved a finger at him. “I already lost my only bra thanks to that.” You were trying to politely scold him. Sans grunted and sighed, he then carefully used his hands instead. You were both on the top of a hill and you tilted your neck so that you could observe the surrounding forest.

Your face laid against the hood of your blue coat. The soft, cotton-like fabric from the hood curled around your cheeks and blocked incoming wind from coming into contact with your already flushed face. You were about turn your attention back to Sans but then you heard thunder echo through the forest. You tried ignore it as Sans finally removed the panites but then you heard it again. The repeated thunder made you very concerned, you pushed Sans off.

“Hey, hold on,” you prevented him from continuing any further. He had just unzipped his pants and he was now looking back at you with a confused expression.

“What’s wrong, do you not want to?” He was guestering to your naked body and grinned. You held up a hand and hushed him. He was a little disappointed in your need to interrupt but you ignored his discomfort. 

You heard it again, that rumbling noise and it tore your gut into pieces from anxiety. Sans immediately picked up the noise that time. He cocked his head and glared far off into the distance. He lifted himself off of you to stand up for a better view.

Across the vast field of pine trees that painted the landscape a soft-dark green were blobs of black figures. They were scattered across the mushed snow far off and you kept hearing the thunder. It almost sounded like drums.

“Charlie, get dressed,” he cautioned and threw the underwear at your feet. “We need to leave.” 

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” you nervously chuckled while lifting a leg to slide the underwear on. Your bare feet stung from the bitter snow while you balanced your torso on one leg. After successfully completing that task, you then slipped on your boots without putting on the socks. 

The sound of a marching army and battle drums increased in intensity, you suddenly pick up another all too familiar sound. As the army came into view the sound of massive amounts of armor clanking could be heard with clarity. 

“I thought they told us that Chara wouldn’t know about the wedding until tonight,” you were flustered because of the unfortunate timing. Sans didn’t reply, his red eye glared across the invading army and his focus didn’t falter. “Alright,” you informed, “I’m done.” You were dressed in a rushed fashion but everything was where it was supposed to be. 

“Good,” he grabbed your arm while his stare was on the pending battlefield, “time to go.”

You both were thrusted into darkness as you entered the void. 

 

A sudden bright light blinded your vision as you both hovered over snow. Gravity took hold over the first few seconds of levitation and you fell into Sans’s arms. He dropped you off at the tent that you often shared with the other girls and took off towards Asriel’s tent.

“Stay in camp,” Sans shouted with an order, “I need to speak with Asriel!”

The camp was in shambles, monsters were running to and from camp, frantically trying to pack supplies in a hurry. Everyone was busting a nut trying to either escape or prepare for the pending army. 

There was a very faint and yet audible beat of drums far off in the distance.

“Charlie! Charlie over here!” Undyne shouted you from afar as she waved you down. She was with Papyrus, Alyphs, and Todd. They surrounded Sans and Asriel who were in a deep discussion about the situation at hand. You booked it over to them and ignored the busy monsters trying to rush out of camp.

“Guys,” you shouted back. Only Undyne and Alyphs locked eyes with you.

You sprinted over and quickly closed the distance between your friends. Undyne bent over and held out two arms with her hands greedily awaiting you. You took the hint and smiled with great satisfaction as you ran into her embrace. She grabbed your arms and threw you up in the air and caught you as you fell back down to Earth.

“The battle is coming Charlie,” Undyne spoke with excitement. “We’ll finally be able to kick Chara’s ass once and for all.” You grinned at your enthusiastic friend.

“It’s about damn time,” you snickered back. Alyphs was avoiding eye contact with you as she now shifted her attention to the two men arguing.

“We need to leave, Chara found out about the wedding much sooner than we anticipated,” Sans selfishly demanded.

“We’re not leaving. First priority is making sure all my people make it to the cave,” Asriel ordered with a firm and calm authority. 

“Chara knows dammit! We haven’t even prepared anything yet, we need more time.” 

“It doesn’t change our plans Sans, it only speeds them up,” Asriel argued. The two exchanged glares and disappointment in the eachother, Sans sighed.

“Fine,” Sans looked at you. “Charlie, go with my brother and help the other monsters move everything to the cave.”

You nodded in agreement and as you stood by Papyrus who was frowning at his brother.

“Sans,” Papyrus interrupted, “please be careful.” 

Sans grinned at his brother and gave him a thumbs up. Papyrus snickered. They both placed a hand on the other’s shoulder and then pulled each other in for an embrace. It was the first time you’ve seen Sans display physical affection towards his brother.

“Don’t die on me you son of a bitch,” Papyrus ordered with a half-grin. 

The sound of beating drums gradually became louder with every passing moment. The echo always reminded you of thunder. Asriel cleared his throat. 

“Undyne, Todd, and Sans follow me,” Asriel ordered. “We need to see just how far away they are.” 

Sans, Todd, and even Asriel took off without saying good bye. Undyne hesitated and looked back at Alyphs who was shaking uncontrollably. She smiled and lifted Alyphs up in her arms. She rubbed her face against the yellow reptile’s snout and made Alyphs’s face flush and she tried to look away. Undyne then grabbed her chin and turned her back for a deep, passionate kiss. Alyphs’s arms dropped by her side as her anxiety faded. Undyne grinned in the middle of the kiss and Alyphs pushed her away with an uncontrollable blush. The over confident fish snickered and then set Alyphs down. 

“Alyphs, don’t leave Charlie’s side,” Undyne shouted as she ran into the forest with a spear drawn.

Alyphs groaned and you smiled.

“I promise I won't bite,” you jested. You patted her back as the group dispersed. 

“It’s...uhh..it’s not that..,” Alyphs stuttered. Her yellow scales were turning pale as she allowed stress to take over. You both jumped when Papyrus laid two firm hands on your shoulders. 

“Come on you two,” he calmly ordered, “we need to help the others move.” 

You and Alyphs nodded in agreement and followed him. There were a few boxes and tent poles left as the campsite turned into a desolate field. There was only one large tent left and it was Asriel’s but nobody tried to take it down just yet. You grabbed a small container and Alyphs picked up a few poles while Papyrus took the rest. You paused once you reached the treeline. You turned back only to see a camp, completely devoid of life. It was almost eerie but you scrambled your thoughts so that you could focus on the task at hand.

You watched as the artificial sky turned into beautiful displays of orange and red. Dusk slowly settled into the Underground. You walked around the spots of clumped snow because they refused to melt over the span of the warmer day. And for the first time since you’ve arrived down here, you could see the bare ground. Your boots slouched against wet, damp leaves all sandwiched together after being compacted from the winter snow. You appreciated the beauty of spring and it’s meaning of new life. 

“Pick up the pace,” Papyrus ordered you girls. Alyphs groaned and you gave her a timid smile to help lighten the mood. She didn’t care.

Every quarter mile brought you closer to the drums of the impending army. The thunder from the percussion has been going on for well over an hour. Somehow you three seemed to be able to drown out the noise.

“Hey,” you bumped shoulders with Alyphs. “Is there anything I can do to help calm the stress in your nerves,” you comforted. She slowly shook her head as you carried this oddly shaped box. “Hey,” you nudged her again and she looked up irritated, “what if I told you that you look really cute when you're embarrassed.” Her eyes grew wide and she bit her lower lip. She quickly picked up pace. A light-pink shade blended in with her surrounding yellow scales as she scampered ahead to prevent making eye contact with you, you grinned. “So I take it that you like me then,” you hinted. Alphys ducked her head, somehow hoping that by doing so, you wouldn’t be able to see her reaction. You just smiled as she then focused all her energy on avoiding you instead of the beating drums.

A couple of minutes have passed as the drums finally slowed their pace between beats, you had no idea what that meant and didn’t bother to ask Papyrus. You then heard rustling in the dark forest as you finally caught up with the other monsters. Your vision was having a much harder time adjusting to the sudden darkness that encased you as you entered the forest. The monsters were completing the final touches by stocking the cave with supplies deep inside, they had lanterns lit across the cave floor to indicate pot holes, spikes, and drop offs that were safety hazards. 

Papyrus dropped his supplies at the mouth of the cave, you and Alyphs followed pursuit. You both gently laid the supplies down and they scattered across the ground. Rather than pick a fight, all the monsters quickly picked them up and carried them inside to a more appropriate location.

“I can’t wait to see the day where I can kiss that scowling grin of yours, Pappy,” Mettaton chuckled as he exited the cave with a crate in his hands. Papyrus looked up and scowled back at the robot. 

“I told you not to call me that in public,” Papyrus growled back at him, “we talked about this.” 

It took every inch of your willpower not to snicker or so much as smile. But damn, this shit just got interesting. You and Alyphs shared similar glances and slowly stepped back. You both acted like you we’re busy shifting supplies around in the same crate, but really you were both just throwing shit around and hoping the two adults didn’t notice. You quietly listen with your eyes glued to the crate. 

“Oh come on,” Mettaton groaned, “it’s not like you haven’t told anyone.” There was an extremely long moment of silence as the drums still beat in the distance. Mettaton’s soft smile then turned into a scowl of his own. “OH….so that’s how it is. You’re too proud to admit you're in love with a goddamn robot,” Mettaton ranted as he threw the crate onto the floor and it shattered into splinters of wood. Inside the box were a bunch of red capsules and guns. In the dark it took a couple of seconds to focus, but you then realized that they were actually flare guns. 

Papyrus jumped back, his scowl quickly transformed into a half-frown as he looked up at Mettaton. 

“I just haven’t gotten the chance--,”

“TO WHAT! You’ve had the past two weeks to tell them one damn thing, and you just couldn’t bring yourself to do it.”

Alyphs’s muscles tensed up as you both froze. You were hoping they would confess their feelings of admiration, not resentment. 

“Now just wait a damn minute,” Papyrus shouted. 

Mettaton turned away, not giving an opportunity to reply. Papyrus grabbed two of Mettaton’s arms and jerked him around. 

“I said wait a minute Matt,” he ordered. Mettaton’s face was of shock but then it turned to frustration. 

“I get it,” Mettaton jerked his arms free, “you're just too busy to feel anything other than disgust towards me.” 

Papyrus’s scowl faded as he realized this wasn’t going too well. He then grappled two of Mettaton’s arms and ran into the forest with him. He wasn’t messing around anymore. 

“I..what...uh, okay,” Mettaton muttered as their bodies melted into the shadows.

“Uhh,, should we follow them,” you tried to sound concerned but a snicker slipped through. Your poker face couldn’t withstand the stain of your repressed feelings of shock. You started choking up as your eyes filled with tears from pure enjoyment. Alyphs snorted so loud that it spooked nearby monsters and you both dedicated the next five minutes to giggling in the soggy dirt. 

After finally catching your breath you both lifted the flare guns back in the box. 

“On second thought,” you grabbed a flare gun with a bullet already loaded and placed it in your back pocket. Alyphs gave you a nervous look, you handed her one as well. “It’s in case of emergencies….I don’t want either of us to get lost in this forest and need help,” you reasoned. She hesitated at first but complied and stuck one in her front coat pocket.

“Let’s...let’s just keep this...be-between us,” Alyphs muttered. You nodded in agreement as you lifted the box of flare guns and placed them by the mouth of the cave. You then heard rustling leaves as Papyrus and Mettaton emerged from the forest. You kept a straight poker face as you handed Alyphs some supplies and randomly talked to her about the day she’s had. 

“Charlie...Alyphs,” Papyrus calmly called. You both stopped in mid talk and stared at these two absurdly tall creatures. “I need to make an announcement…..apparently right fucking now of all times,” he scolded at Mettaton who made a smoochy face back at him. 

You and Alyphs nodded in agreement and then you both charged into the two with an embrace. You squeezed Papyrus’s torso and Alyphs squeezed Mettaton’s as you held the reptile's hand. Together, you and Alyphs made a tight circle as you hands connected behind their backs. Alyphs’s face flushed and you grinned as you now both looked up. Papyrus and Mettaton were shocked and they both took a step back. 

“It was really, really, really hard not to eavesdrop,” you confessed. Alyphs nodded to agree. 

“See…, told you they wouldn’t judge you,” Mettaton scolded his partner. “That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” He laughed in that androgynous voice but you smiled all the more. “You didn’t even have to confess before they knew,” he chuckled.

“Yeah,” Papyrus sighed and rubbed his skull nervously, “it’s not them I was worried about telling.” 

“If Sans tries to protest or mock you,” you hinted, “I”ll kick his ass.” 

Mettaton grinned.

“Oh, I like her,” he lovingly told Papyrus. Papyrus gave you that caring half-grin that told you to stop being such a dork. “Oh right,” Mettaton went over to the box of flare guns and opened the warped crate and retrieved a gun for each of you. “Since you guys are headed back, you’ll need something incase you get lost or captured.” You and Alyphs exchanged worried glances. 

“We, kind of already took one...” you confessed. 

“Smart girl.” he snickered as he handed Papyrus one. 

Right behind the cave was a massive rock wall that opened to a larger platform up top. You paid no mind to it, until you heard whimpering from above the cliff. Papyrus gave Mettaton a worried look. 

“We should go check that out,” you quietly suggested to Papyrus, “it could be a monster.” He looked nervously at Alyphs who was once again shaking from her anxiety. Mettaton calmly went over to her and placed his arms around her.

“I’ll watch over her. Just hurry back,” Mettaton cautioned to Papyrus. “If you don’t come back in 15 minutes, I’ll alert Sans and Asriel.”

“Please do,” Papyrus calmly agreed, “I don’t want to know what else that sound could be, other...” Papyrus kneeled down before you and you jumped onto his back.

“Are you really going to climb that rock wall with me on your back?”

“Do you have any experience with rock climbing,” he responded. You shook your head. “Then have faith in me, human,” he grinned. 

You snickered as you carefully gripped his shoulders. Papyrus launched himself into the air and easily caught onto the roof of the cave with ease. He then pulled himself over the mouth and stood face to face with the wall. 

“Okay,” Papyrus calmly told himself. He took a deep breath. You felt his ribs expand against you. They shrunk as he exhaled. “Don’t let go and don’t shift your weight around,” he cautioned. 

You nodded and held tight.

Papyrus’s eye’s turned a vibrant yellow as they glowed against the rock wall. He then summoned two bones spikes in his hands and pointed the sharp ends at the wall. With a sudden thrust you were both thrown into the air and he jabbed the rock with with the spikes that acted at leverage. You were hooked into the wall. Papyrus grunted from the strain but then he lifted one spike and jabbed it into a crevice about a foot up. He repeated the same process for about thirty times before reaching the top. 

You didn’t look down, you didn’t even attempt to. Papyrus’s instructions were very clear. Once near the top, you reached for the cliff’s edge and easily pulled yourself over Papyrus. Just for safe measure, he pushed your butt as soon as you were up and you fell forward. You crawled straight ahead so that he had room to reach over. 

You stood up and brushed the wet dirt from your smudged pants. You felt bad for getting dirt all over Sans’s coat but it couldn't be helped for now. You heard the whimpering again and you looked ahead, there was a tree line about fifty feet ahead but you couldn’t see anyone just yet. On the plateau, you could see that the cliff side actually extended far across your east and west and extended far back into a thick forest.

“Charlie…,” you heard a woman cry out your name. You and Papyrus froze, he held out a hand in front of you to prevent you from moving any further towards the voice. 

“Hello,” you asked in response, “who’s there?” They didn’t answer. “Hello?”

You then heard sobbing and Papyrus grew very worried.

“Stay here Charlie,” he cautiously ordered. 

“But--,” 

“I said stay,” he firmly shouted. Papyrus put his foot down and glared at you. You grunted and shook your head in frustration. “I will check it out, and then you can follow.”

“Fine…,” 

Papyrus scowled but then turned his attention back to the tree line. The night had already arrived and you observed his yellow eyes as they scanned the area like a miniature spotlight. He was trying to detect motion.

“Please,” you heard her cry again and you stook a step forward. Papyrus immediately shoved you back and you fell into the wet dirt. 

“Dammit Charlie! Fucking listen for once,” he cursed. You flinched from his lashing but then you heard rustling in the pine trees.

Your mouth dropped as you noticed a frail woman appear from the shadows. Papyrus saw your terror and turned around. 

His eyes widened as the yellow rays spotted Catty stumbling forward, but something was off. She was only wearing a leather jacket, zipped up all the way to her neck. Her skin was torn to shreds and she was bleeding from both of her arms and back. Someone had also shot her several times with arrows that were still lodged in her flesh. Blood dripped from her wounds and you noticed her tail was gone. You almost screamed but Papyrus covered your mouth, he was now terrified.

“Please,” her voice quivered as she held out an arm for you specifically, “please help me Charlie.” You wanted to reach out and rescue her, but you couldn’t.

Catty sobbed from the strenuous amounts of pain she was enduring. Blood filled in pools beneath her feet with each passing step. Her hissing indicated she was almost at her limit. Your eye’s couldn’t look away from the horror. Papyrus didn’t budging from his spot.

“Papyrus,” you cried, “please, at least go help her.”

“Charlie, what if it’s a trap,” he replied with sorrow as tears ran down the crack along his skull. The tears interacted with his glowing eyes and you could see the light refracted in such as way that it shattered the reflected light to several different locations like a shimmering flame. 

Catty kept crying out your name and it make your bones shiver. Her wails must of been so audible that even Mettaton could’ve heard from the ground below. You started to panic.

“Dammit Pap, even if that was the case, we can’t just leave her here to die. How the fuck do you even know---,”

“I just fucking know Charlie,” he yelled. His shout made you flinch and his grip on your arm tightened. You were frightened as he glared at you. There was sorrow in his frightened eyes and they begged for someone else to do the job, but it was just you two. “Please….,” he pleaded, “just stay here. I need to end her suffering.” Papyrus arose in front of you.

You froze as Papyrus gave you that blank stare Sans so commonly used. He was going to kill Catty. 

“Wait! Papyrus,” you grabbed his arm but he didn’t look back. He just walked forward and dragged you along as you still gripped his shirt. 

“I won’t tell you again, let go,” he warned. That threat took you off guard, you quickly let go. His voice must of scared Catty because she stopped moving after his threat. All trace of life and vitality left your face as you knew why he had to do it. Her blood loss made her movements sluggish and she was still going, but only due to the adrenaline still left in her body. 

Papyrus’s cold advancement towards Catty frightened her, she actually backed away. You wanted to look away, you begged yourself to look away.

“I’m sorry,” Papyrus cried as he raised his right arm in the air. It summoned his yellow blade and Catty shrieked in fear. She fell down and cried out for you.

“Charlie! Charlie, what is Papyrus doing!” 

You cried into your hands, there wasn’t anything you could do. She was going to bleed out, she was going to die. You wished Sans was here by your side so that you could teleport her to Toriel. You paused...you then jerked your head up. You quietly reached behind your back pocket and pulled out the gun.

“Please,” you sobbed while pointing the gun towards the sky, “Asriel...Sans..Undyne, someone please see this.” You shot the flare.

A red ball of fire shot forth into the sky like a firecracker. The vibrant flare and its red-tinted smoke trail could be seen from miles away. The shot also echoed throughout the whole forest and it scared the shit out of Papyrus. He and Catty both fell on their ass. 

“CHARLIE….WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!” Papyrus shouted as loud as he could. You didn’t respond as his threatened look told you that you were as good as dead. You both then heard Catty apologize while paralyzed in the mud.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she kept repeating over and over again. She couldn’t get up and was now staring at Papyrus with blank eyes. Papyrus slowly retreated back. A split second later, he sprinted back towards you.

“CHARLIE, GET BACK!”

“WHAT!”

Papyrus aggressively waved his hands around in the air. 

“DAMMIT CHARLIE GET BA--,” 

Catty’s chest was rigged with explosives and they detonated.

There was a glimmer of light that flickered across your eyes for a split second. The shock wave of the bomb sent you and Papyrus soaring over the cliffside. The fire then erupted from the dynamite and spilled into a congested ball of fire, it blistered across the night sky. The last image burned into your mind was Papyrus’s lifeless body being flung into the ground below.


	24. Hey, I know you...

Your ears burned. There was an intense ringing in your ears that made you nauseous. You tried to open your eyes, but they stung. Moving anything hurt badly and you felt like you were being lifted.

“Sans...Asriel,” your hoarse voice was barely audible. You tried to open your eyes again but your face was burning hot, it felt like every part of your skin was severely sunburned. You only saw darkness as you opened your eyes wider with slight hesitation. 

Instead of being carried by anyone, you were cradled in a mess of broken twigs and snapped branches that broke your fall. You didn’t fall to the ground however, the pine branches caught you. 

The tree branches bounced up and down as you shifted your weight slightly. You heard a snap and froze, it was too dangerous to be moving around. You couldn’t look down to tell how far up you were, but you heard shouts. 

You picked up the scent of something burning, like meat cooking. You tried to move but you flinched instead. Both of your arms were burned horribly, they looked grotesque as blisters covered the backside with each arm. Your torso was also burned from the fire, it ached and you refused to move an inch. You tilted your head and noticed that one of your arms were broken, and the other pinned from a tree branch that had fallen on top of it.

You grimaced at the broken arm. The bone was sticking out near your elbow. The image alone made you gag, but the smell made you vomit. You tried to throw up but nothing came out, you hadn’t eaten much today and you were already dehydrated. 

You moved the unpinned arm by throwing it forward into your lap as you carefully scooted up in a seating position. The sleeves to the blue coat were completely singed, you apparently lifted up your arms to protect your face during the explosion. At least your head wasn’t injured. You then remembered Papyrus and you began frantically looking around for him by only tilting your head. You checked the ground first but you couldn’t see all the way down, the branches were too thick and it was still dark out. 

You heard some groaning nearby as your eyes still adjusted to the dark after the explosion. You shifted your head and focused on the noise. 

Papyrus was entangled in some branches about ten feet away. Some branches caught his fall as he plummeted down with you into the forest. Thankfully the groaning meant he was still alive, but the light in his eyes flickered, like it was a battery going out. 

“Pap? Pa-,” You started coughing because your lungs were still sore. “Shit,” you whispered instead. You couldn’t talk above a whisper now.

You started hearing shouting far off. You didn’t have capability to yell anymore and one arm was still pinned from a falling branch, preventing your escape. You lifted your legs slowly, the branches beneath you swayed but they still held on. 

“FUCKING DAMMIT!” Someone cursed near the ground floor.

You heard more shouting from other people, they were also running towards you in the dark. Their boots were squishing against the soggy dirt as they trudge forward. You couldn’t see but you definitely heard them. You then noticed a fire moving along the forest floor. Then out of the dark, came your comrades.

Sans, Undyne, Alyphs, Mettaton and Grillby were running. Grillby was using his light to illuminate his surroundings just enough so that everyone could see where they were going. You immediately kicked a nearby branch so that a small twig nearby would snap. The sound didn’t alert anyone but they did slow down once they got closer to your area.

They were all furiously looking around for you and Papyrus. Sans’s eye was burning red, he illuminated it enough so that he could see well enough on his own. They all stopped under a tree that was actually between you and Papyrus.

“CHARLIE! PAPYRUS!” They all took turns shouting out your names. San’s intense worry was scaring you, you’ve never seen him this afraid before. His arms shook from the stress of the situation. You tried to find Asriel but he wasn’t nearby, neither was Todd or Toriel.

“CHARLIE,” Sans shouted for you but heard nothing. He paused, then he turned the other way, “Papyrus! Brother! Please answer!” 

You kicked your legs but no one was able to hear you other their shouting. You tried again to yell but your voice cracked too much and it cut off. You would have rolled over but your arm was still pinned. You just kept a furious stare at Sans as he kept calling your name over and over again. 

“DAMMIT!” Sans hit the tree you were in and it shook violently. The shake applied more pressure to the branch already on your arm, you silently cried from the pain. “I told Asriel we should have just retreated for more time, but no. Why the fuck isn’t he here?” Sans paced around aggressively. 

You looked at your feet, your boots were still attached. You then tried to untie them but scuffing one against other’s shoelace. This was unfortunately going to take time, the boots were too tight to slip off.

“Asriel had to transfer everyone back to camp before Chara got to them. The fact that a bomb went off so close to the cave meant we were doomed from the start. Chara knew they were there….the flare actually saved them by warning us,” Mettaton explained with a sorrowful voice. 

“And we need to move too unless we want to wind up next,” Undyne cautioned. “Chara’s almost here--,”

“I don’t give a FUCK what Asriel or anyone says anymore,” Sans shouted with two clinched fists. He almost hit your tree again but hesitated. He instead walked right up to Undyne and held up his shaking fingers as they trembled before her.

Undyne wasn’t scared of her friend, she was torn apart watching Sans act like this. 

“I am this FUCKING close,” his hands almost reached her neck, “to just killing Chara. The only reason his spine isn’t disconnected from his skull right now…..is because I haven’t found him yet,” he coldly stated. His eyes then went dark, and lifeless.

“We can’t find them in the dark,” Undyne sadly replied, she laid an arm on Sans’s shoulder. “I know you're scared Sans. But Chara’s troops are advancing, which is why we need to leave and help the others retreat back to camp. They need us.”

Sans threw her hand off and gave her a pissed off glare. 

“I’m not going anywhere until I fucking find them,” Sans scolded Undyne. He then stood back and pointed a hand at everyone. “I’m not going to fucking leave them…not until I know...not until I know they’re gone.” He stood his ground. Undyne hissed.

“You can’t take on the goddam army Sans...don’t be fucking stupid,” she retorted. 

Sans lunged forward to attack Undyne but was tackled by Mettaton and Grillby who held him back. Both Mettaton and Grillby were terribly depressed as they struggled to hold his rage. 

“Let it go Sans,” Grillby cautioned in a low, almost defeated voice. He pulled Sans’s arm back. 

Sans focused all of his strength into his arms and lifted both of them into the air, they were then slammed into the ground. Mettaton landed on his back right below Sans’s feet, now the robot was pissed. Mettaton quickly stood up and was now the one glaring with frustration. Mettaton leaned his head back and slammed his metal face into Sans’s skull. Sans wasn’t expecting that and fell to the ground.

“You're not the only person who fucking lost someone tonight,” Mettaton shouted with a shaking voice. “You’re not the only one…,” his voice trailed off. Mettaton’s remark caught Sans off guard. 

Sans froze, not sure of what to say to the robot’s remark. Mettaton glared down at the poor skeleton who now slouched against your tree.

You loosened the string around one boot but every time you tried to slip it off, it would catch on your heel. You had to continue unloosing the shoelace somehow. You then turned your attention back to Papyrus, his light was getting dimmer. You panicked and kicked your feet but the heavy boots limited your movements. They still couldn’t hear you.

“You guys don’t get it,” Sans scolded. “There’s a chance that Charlie doesn’t even have any powers. She could be fucking dead….for good. I need to find that son of a bitch Chara and kill him, but I’m already too late.” He twitched. “Chara has only resetted a couple of minutes back so far,” his face turned grim, “…..it’s been over an hour.” 

“Sans,” Mettaton crouched down at the defeated monster. “We need to go.” Mettaton held out a hand for Sans, “I promise I will come here tomorrow with you and look, there’s no way we’ll find them in the dark right now.” Sans slapped his hand away, he was shaking again. 

“Shows what you know,” Sans sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve. “I just lost everything tonight...I just can’t guys.” Sans threw his arms down and fell limp, “I’m done, I’ve given up.” Sans’s voice quivered as he finally broke down. The sound of a Sans being torn apart made your eyes swell up with water. The water traced the edge of your nose before falling upon your lips.

Undyne was hiding her face while Sans cried, it was too much for her to watch. Sans’s hands then reached up to his face and covered them as he sobbed for his brother, and for you. Grillby nodded to the others, they in turn nodded back and then they all reached for Sans.

Sans looked up for a moment and saw that everyone was reaching for him. He vanished. 

“Dammit,” you whispered a curse as you continued pathetically kicking your feet. Papyrus was losing life and all you needed to do was get these goddam boots off! 

Undyne shouted and cursed after Sans left. 

“Fucking Sans!” She stabbed a tree repetitively with her spear and it shook Papyrus a little bit up top. He still just laid there, unconscious. “WHY,” she started crying, “we need to work together...otherwise it really is over.” Grillby laid a hand on her back. She quickly then wiped her tears and they all took off back towards the cave. 

You froze after they left, the boot was almost off but then you paused. 

“I’m going to fucking die here,” you muttered under your breath. “Just what I always wanted,” tears welled up. “And it’s my fucking fault….” 

A branch snapped underneath you. You didn’t bother to look because you didn’t care anymore. You dangled there for a moment, hoping your time would come sooner than later. You then heard something rustle in some branches nearby. You turned your head and your eyes grew real wide.

Something was climbing the tree that Papyrus dangled in. You couldn’t warn Papyrus, much less do anything about it. You then looked up at Papyrus and your heart stopped, his light was out. You kept kicking your feet and you tried to get the intruders attention but it didn’t work. You paused when you finally saw another light appear. 

From Papyrus’s chest, a yellow orb appeared. It floated above his chest for a moment but then the intruder picked up their pace and was immediately upon Papyrus and looked down at him. 

“Leave him,” you threatened in a low voice.

You then paused as the yellow orb illuminated the intruders face, it was Todd and wrapped around his neck was Toriel. 

“Quickly,” Toriel whispered. “Place your hands around his soul and force it back, it’ll refuse at first but he just passed away...so there’s still a chance.” Todd nodded quietly and you watched as his furry hands surround the small, yellow light. 

“Come on buddy,” Todd comforted the small yellow orb while slowly pushing it back down. The orb’s light flickered when his hands got close and it flinched back down, it didn’t like to be touched. “Now, now,” Todd comforted, “we’re going to need you back for just a little while longer you grouchy skeleton.” The orb refused to touch his hands and was eventually pressured back down. One it touched Papyrus, the orb absorbed back into skeleton’s chest. 

“Now,” Toriel placed a hand on Papyrus’s chest, “I’m going to restart his heart, hold on to something.” Todd firmly grabbed a branch. Toriel focused her energy on to her hand. A small spark of white and yellow light appeared when electricity flowed from her hand to his chest. The sudden jolt sent Papyrus’s body into a fit as his back arched in pain. He was brought back.

“NO!” Papyrus screamed while reaching in the air. His yellow, fluorescent eye’s opened for a second but then they faded quickly. He fainted back into the same spot. You heard Todd and Toriel sigh in relief.

“He’s in shock, but alive. You’ll have to carry him back,” Toriel reminded. Todd nodded in agreement. 

You took the initiative to shake your foot as hard as you could. The goddam boot finally gave way and hit a few branches far below, snapping a couple in the process. You got their attention, and your face lit up. But then you were scared shitless.

Todd raised an arm and you saw a shiny knife in his hand, he was carefully eyeing your location. He didn’t speak or give away his position, but the hair on his back stood up. 

“Wait,” Toriel lowered his arm, “I don’t recall knights being able to climb trees,” she informed. You sighed in relief, thank you Toriel….fucking thank you. Todd kept focusing his sight through the branches that blocked his view. You happily started kicking your feet again.

Toriel started to weep from relief. Todd was thrilled to see your stupid boot flailing in the air. He carefully made sure that Papyrus was secured and then he took one good leap and jumped over to your tree. The tree wasn’t swayed in the process thankfully. Todd then quickly climbed up with haste. When he finally reached you, his smile faded. 

“Oh my god...Charlie,” he was horrified. Toriel lifted her leaves up for light as they glowed, she gasped. 

“Charlie...your arms...your chest...oh no,” Toriel sounded distraught. She immediately began healing the burns along your chest and you winced at first but then gratefully smiled up at Todd. 

“You two never stop saving my ass,” you hoarsely whispered. 

“Dammit Charlie,” Todd looked sorrowful as he lifted the branch that had you pinned. He threw it to the ground and then he sighed. He looked deeply at the bone sticking out of your other arm. “Toriel I’m going to have to force her bone back in her arm.” 

Your smile faded but you knew it needed to happen before Toriel healed your arms. Toriel looked back at you cautiously

“Charlie,” Toriel lifted a soft hand to your chin while frowning, “you’re gonna be in a lot of pain but it’ll be over quick. Okay?” You were very worried but you trusted her judgement. 

Todd ripped off a piece of his shirt and rolled it up in a ball. He then shoved it in your mouth.

“So you don’t bite your tongue,” he warned. You nodded persistently because you wanted to get this over with. “Okay,” he grabbed two spots on your arm and you winced in pain as he touched seared flesh, “On three.” 

You’re scared eyes almost made him hesitate but then Toriel grabbed his shoulder. 

“We don’t have long Todd,” Toriel warned. You were wondering what the rush was, that was until you picked up more shouting in the distance.

“One,--,” Todd didn’t wait till three, he snapped your bone back inside your arm. You let out a cry of pain but it was cut short as you coughed blood into your hands. You looked in shock as the pain in your arm faded. Toriel had placed her hand on your broken arm immediately to numb the pain. She looked very exhausted.

You noticed that Todd was carrying a small sac around his shoulder like a backpack. He set it down next to you.

“Hey, I heard something this way,” someone shouted from the dark. Todd quickly looked behind him. You both then heard more clanking and your eyes grew wide. 

“No, no, no,” Toriel silently cried, “if I leave her now, she’ll still bleed out Todd.” She desperately looked at him for answers. 

“Fuck…,” Todd quickly looked at you, and then at Papyrus.

“This way, I heard the noise over here,” a knight called out from the dark. They were searching for you. 

“Dammit Toriel!” Todd silently shouted at her. “You can’t just expect me to make a decision like that, we’ll have to leave one behind.” You gripped Todd’s arm. 

Todd was stressed, his watering eyes didn’t look at either of you. He then tried to grab your arm and lift you up. You cried... but you made an honest smile as you pushed him away. Toriel was terrified.

“Remember….,” tears fell down your face, “remember when you said you owed me a favor.” Your eyes then went over to Papyrus in the other tree. 

Todd began shaking his head, denying like he just heard that from you. 

“No Charlie,” he refused, “I have one job, and that’s to protect you and Asriel.” You placed a soft hand on his cheek.

“Drag your feet goddammit,” a knight shouted. The knight was getting closer as he commanded the others to pick up their pace.

“Todd, what kind of man would you be if you didn’t hold your own word,” you calmly stated. You repeated the same thing he told you earlier that same day. Todd’s eye’s widened.

“I’m staying,” Toriel jumped down and wrapped around your neck. Todd wiped the tears from his face. And you stared at her with complete shock. 

“She won’t make it if I don’t finish healing her wounds, so I’m staying,” her voice and tone was firm. Todd looked at both of you like your crazy.

“You two do realize that both Asriel and Sans are gonna kill me for this….,” he silently confessed.

The footsteps were more audible now, they were only a couple of feet away. 

“Then don’t say anything,” you calmly replied, Toriel silently agreed. “If we make it, we’ll see you...and if we don’t….goodbye Todd.” 

Todd calmly lowered his neck and he silently touched your forehead with his, there was a small moment of silence. 

“Long live the new king and queen,” Todd silently announced. He then quickly got calmly up and jumped to the other tree. The noise attracted the knights towards the tree he jumped to.

Todd lifted himself under Papyrus’s arm and firmly wrapped the skeleton over his back. Todd didn’t waste any more time and jumped to another tree. The branches swayed but Todd picked up the pace and jumped from tree to tree to also throw off the guards. 

“Which way is it coming from,” the furious knight demanded as he continued yelling. The other knights held lanterns and searched the ground floor. Some looked up at the shifting trees. Thankfully there were too many branches blocking your position. Todd maintained his distance and made noise away from you. The knights thankfully followed him as they took the bait.

You sighed as they escaped. 

Toriel waited until the others had passed and then she began healing your wounds once again. Her healing powers produced light. It was too risky to heal you when the knights were around. Her light would have given away your position. 

“Thanks…,” you finally could speak a little louder. “If it wasn’t for you, I’d be a lost soul.”

“Hush,” Toriel quietly scolded while finishing the burns along your wrists. “We’re going to need to run, but we’re going to have to wait an hour until you're fully healed. It’ll be risky but we still got a chance.”

You huffed as Toriel dedicated more time to healing the burns along your neck. You heard more marching in the distance as Toriel finished final touches. 

“There...now let’s just hide out here while we wait,” she looked around and checked the large plume of smoke rising up in the distance. “That’s no good,” she shook her head.

“Jesus...that must have been some bomb,” you whispered.

“The bomb isn’t what concerns me, it’s the fire that it started.”

“What!”

“That plume of smoke,” she raised a leafy hand to the smoldering cloud, “that smoke isn’t just the aftermath of the explosion, it’s also the start of a forest fire. That’s also a reason why everyone was so urgently trying to move all the monsters back to camp. It also means we’ll have to leave sooner or get caught in it.”

You pulled strands of hair back as you took it all in. 

There was more shouting near the smoke and you couldn’t discern if it was from monsters or knights.

You both then heard more footsteps beneath you. You and Toriel froze as you waited for the intruder to pass. 

Red eyes glared in the dark, you opened your mouth, thinking it was Sans. Toriel quickly covered your mouth. Those eye’s weren’t as big or round as Sans’s.

Chara emerged from the ground below, his now red eyes glared across the forest floor, seeking for any survivors. The small amount of artificial moonlight glimmered down and you saw him as he crouched over some fresh footsteps that weren’t knights. You then heard a much larger beast approach.

“We had a deal Chara,” Jeffery growled from the dark. “I take care of Charlie and you let my comrades go.” Jeffery, the bull, huffed and blew hot air from his nostrils. 

“We did have a deal,” Chara replied with a cold stare back at him. “But the deal was to make SURE she died. How the fuck am I supposed to know if she’s dead if I can’t even find pieces of her,” he shouted. Chara approached the monster with a wide grin and Jeffrey retreated back slowly. “You still haven’t fulfilled your part of the bargain until I see her head,” he intimidated Jeffery. 

The bull fell down while trying to back up, he tripped over something. It was your boot.

“Dammit, we need to leave now,” you silently whispered to Toriel. Her eyes never left Chara’s cold stare.

“She.she..she..,” the bull fumbled his words around. “She’s dead Chara...no one would of been able to survive that explosion. I saw her fly off that cliff with Papyrus.” 

Chara raised one of his hands with an evil stare. 

“No matter, by the time I’ve rigged this place to blow around the camp, they’ll all be dead,” he coldly replied. His hand began to glow and Jeffery quickly got back up, the poor monster was terrified but held his ground.

“We had a deal...unless you find her alive, our deal still stands.”

Chara lowered his hand for a second. He smiled softly.

“You’re right...but I didn’t say anything about your life.” Chara began to laugh light heartedly.  
Jeffrey took off running into the woods but Chara raised his hand and yawned. “Stupid bull...running in a straight line only makes this easier.” His right hand began to hum a familiar tune as it heated up.

“Fuck, fuck,” you cursed. You looked around for anything and then you noticed the bag that Todd left behind. “Shit...please Todd, tell me you left something good.” You rummaged through the bag and found empty cigarette cartons, one full carton, and then one bullet for a flare. You smiled, “Bingo.”

“What?” Toriel turned to you, “No young lady, that could give away our position.” She made you pause for a second.

“That’s not really the reason why I’m going to use this,” you replied. You quickly took out the gun from your pocket and loaded it.

Chara took a step forward and tripped over you boot. He caught himself but looked back where he tripped.

“What the hell?” He cursed at the ground. Chara suddenly paused, he lowered his hand. He crouched down and saw the boot...and then he saw the footsteps all around this place. 

“Shit, get ready to book it Toriel,” you warned and aimed the gun right at Chara with a shaky hand.

Chara smiled in the dark, his now red eyes pierced through the branches and he saw you. The look on his face was pure joy and excitement and he slowly rose back up and stood there.

“Hi….Charlie…,” he calmly replied. “Sorry I ruined your plans for marriage,” he playfully sounded upset. Chara calmly walked over to the base of the tree and blocked your means for escape. He then saw the gun, but he wasn’t afraid. “You’ve got a gun now?” He laughed. “Are you going to shoot me with a gun?” 

“It’s actually a flare gun,” you calmly corrected. “And I have half a mind to just aim for the head but even these are pretty unreliable.” Your smile faded when you saw Chara rise a hand to meet you two in the tree. His hand then hummed as it heated.

“You really don’t know how to pick your fights,” Chara chuckled while his hand turned white. Those hungry red eyes were fixed on your panicked stare.

The gun trembled in your hand, why were you hesitating?

“SHOOT!” Chara shouted at you and laughed. 

You fired.

The flaming bullet shot down and actually hit Chara’s leg and his clothes were immediately set aflame. 

Chara howled in pain as the bullet seared through his flesh, his hand twitched and fired his cannon. The entire bottom half of your tree was obliterated and it fell.

You and Toriel held on to a branch and cried as the whole tree came tumbling down in the forest. A loud cracking sound echoed across miles as the tree splintered from the fall and whined as it twisted it’s misshapen core. The branches were crunched under the weight of the truck but thankfully you and Toriel were on the upside. The jerk of the fall made you lose your grip, you fell onto soft crumpled branches together. 

Before Toriel could respond, you took off running with her, anywhere but here. You looked up and saw the plume of smoke from the explosion and tried to run parallel to that, and hopefully reach camp.

“Charlie duck!” Toriel cried from behind you. You threw yourself forward into the ground and rolled. 

A large beam of white light did a side sweep across the nearby forest and you would of been vaporized from the top up if you were still running. The whole forest screamed as many trees were singed from the attack and then a large cracking sound resonated all around you.

“CHARLIE RUN!”

The twisting and warping of the trunks made a cracking sound as the wood splintered from the sudden attack. 

You looked up and now multiple trees were falling all around you. Their trunks were all toppling over each other from the sudden shift in weight. You quickly got up and sprinted. You jumped over logs that have already fallen but the fear inside kept you going without thinking. You kept running through until another fallen tree fell down and blocked your path...you heard laughing behind you. 

There was a small gap underneath it as the massive tree began to sink even closer to the ground, it’s weight crushed the trees beneath it. You took the chance. 

“Toriel, wrap around my neck only! Quickly!” You commanded. She did as you said and you dropped your legs down the hill and you slid under the massive log. You leaned your head back and the slippery mud underneath slid you across the ground floor. You then had to use your hands to stop in order to continue the rest on foot. You heard the log behind you crack as the force of it’s own weight busted all the branches underneath it. 

You and Toriel were caked in mud but you still kept sprinting, even with the extra weight. She kept looking behind, keeping an eye out for a sudden bright light or other monsters.

You stumbled into an open field and you kept running towards the center. Fear arose from your face...there was nobody here.

“No,....no, no,no,no,” you hugged your face and began to panic.

“Charlie...keep running! Why are you stopping!”

“This isn’t camp Toriel...I went the wrong way...now we’re in the open!”

You shook your head and kept going forward...into the unknown. You heard footsteps in the forest ahead of you and you froze.

“There’s no way Chara could already be on the other side,” you shook your head in disbelief. 

“Go the other way, then!” Toriel demanded.

You turned around.

“.....Charlie…,” you heard an almost broken voice behind you. You paused, slowly you looked back and Toriel froze. 

From the shadows was Asriel, in his shadow form. Black flames engulfed him. He was dripping blood...but it wasn’t his own.

“Charlie….,” he cried from the shadows. He raised a hand up to you. You reached for him.

“Don’t!” Toriel jerked your hand back. “We don’t really know the state he’s in….just turn around and walk away….very slowly,” she cautioned.

You regrettably agreed and turned around. Once you were staring in the opposite direction, your legs became paralyzed. 

There were two pairs of red eyes emerging from the forest, both from opposite ends of you. You also heard footsteps as Asriel continued walking forward. 

“I was wondering when you were gonna show up,” Chara laughed while emerging first. “And I see my brother is here as well…..how nice,” he spoke with admiration. The pants on Chara’s entire right leg burned away, and a nasty scar was in its place. 

“I’m not here for you,” Sans grumbled as he too surfaced from the dark. You began to cry once you saw him. His gaze, however, never left Chara.

You felt a hand grab your shoulder and you jumped. Toriel shrieked but Asriel didn’t attack, he just stared at the other two men in the field. You then heard a low growl from Asriel. He let go of your arm and walked forward his crosshairs locked on Chara. You tried to reach for him but Toriel put your hand down.

“This is their fight….we should step back,” she warned quietly. You regrettably nodded.


	25. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting sooner, I've been under a lot of pressure to get other shit done for school. But we're cool now. (Glares at school to behave)
> 
>  
> 
> THEME: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OU9ivItGrbU

A bitter glow was in the air as the night sky mixed with the noxious fumes of the forest fire raging in the distance. Instead of snow falling, ash was drizzling from the sky as the forest in front of you was set ablaze. The forest fire burned a bright red glow into the night. Smoke started to cloud the air above you and it burned your eyes, you needed to leave. 

“Charlie….we need to go...there’s nothing we can do. We’ll only get in their way,” Toriel warned. She jerked your arms as you stood there, locked in a stand still.

Sans had two blistering-red eyes burning inside his skull. He was staring down Chara and so was Asriel. There was still a trail of blood that followed Asriel as he continued his way towards the intruder

“Now, now, my brothers,” Chara extended out two arms and smiled in their direction. His hands started to hum as a faint light hovered in front of them. Your eyes grew wide, Sans knew what was and you kept walking towards them.

“No,” Toriel shouted, more pissed off than before. “Why do you have a deathwish Charlie!” 

You finally came to your senses and shook your head. You then pointed over to Chara’s hands that started to glow, Toriel’s stare followed them. Her gaze told you she wasn’t sure what she was seeing until Sans and Chara raised their arms towards each other. Four glowing hands now hovered across the battlefield. Toriel started to shake. “Charlie…,” she tugged at your collar, “we need to move….NOW!”

You turned on a dime and took off running, following the trail of blood Asriel left behind as he entered the battlefield. You took one last look back and saw Chara and Sans doing a stand off, waiting for the other to fire. Asriel was gone, he disappeared. You gulped and then kept running forward. Behind those two was an entire forest set ablaze, and its insatiable hunger only continued to consume more trees while a large smoke cloud plumed over head. 

You had to pass through thick thorn bushes as you entered the forest. The thorns didn’t tear at your bare legs due to thick pants. You kept trudging through but then fell back and screamed. Toriel jerked her body forward to offset the balance but you both fell. Right in front of you was Jeffery, but it was only his lifeless head. The body had been shredded to pieces and they littered the forest floor beneath you. You quickly leaned against a tree and vomited all over the body parts. Toriel did the same next to you and the horrible mixture of your guy’s vomit mixed with the clogged blood that had already spilled into the mud. 

You felt a tug, Toriel was trying to get you back up. You quickly nodded and pushed yourself off the ground. Your feet squished itself inches into the muck. You felt stuck but then jerked your leg free and took off once again.

A fearsome roar echoed behind you, you flinched but kept running. It sounded like a lion’s roar as it you felt the fear crawl into your skin like a parasite. Your heart was bursting into a rapid succession and it couldn’t calm its pace, not until you actually felt safe. The fear almost made you lightheaded, but it couldn’t be helped. You almost fainted from the previous blood loss but then you felt a reassuring hand on your back. Toriel’s hand glowed as she gave you more of her power, she felt weaker.

“Please,” you begged, “stop before you faint.” You shook off her hand and continued to run. Toriel just mumbled something behind you but you didn’t catch it. 

You ran for a five solid minutes before you noticed a clearing up head, you slowed down. 

“It better fucking be the camp this time,” you threatened yourself. Toriel was more exhausted then scared now. You patted her on the back but then kept pace.

You ran into the open field but then quickly realized that it was empty. Regret sank in as you freaked out, but then you noticed something left behind. Asriel’s tent was still up. You ran to it but then heard shouting from far off. 

“Oh my god!” You heard Undyne shout from far off, she just exited the tent and saw you. “GUYS! COME QUICK! ITS CHARLIE!” 

Alyphs, Todd, Papyrus, Mettaton and even Grillby poured from the tent. You kept running even as the blisters now on your feet ached. You needed to tell them what happened. Undyne ran but Todd got to you first, he hugged you right before Undyne was even halfway there. Toriel was now passed out from exhaustion, but she was still tied around your neck. 

“Fucking hell Charlie,” he cursed under his breath. His nervous and relieved face then saw Flower. 

“Where the hell were you,” Undyne scolded after she caught up. “And what’s wrong with Toriel!” 

“She was stuck in a goddam tree,” Todd retorted with bitterness. “If any of you assholes even bothered to look up, that is.”

Undyne was thrown back by his sarcastic and bitter comment. She opened her mouth but was silenced by Papyrus who came outside while using his sword as a walking stick. He was immensely relieved that you were alive. Everyone else gave you nods or worried looks, you just frantically tried to gather your breath. Seeing Toriel unconscious made them uneasy.

“Toriel exhausted herself while healing me, but she’s fine. However what’s more important right now is that you know that Chara’s nearby. And he’s in a fight with---.”.

A loud crack echoed through the forest, it sounded like thunder after lightning struck. Everyone knew that noise and they all slowly turned. 

“He’s here,” Alyphs was terrified. Undyne hushed her. 

“Chara, Sans..and Asriel are battling,” you stated in short breaths.

“We need to go,” Undyne suggested while holding Alyphs. Papyrus shook his head. 

“We stand our ground Undyne,” Papyrus ordered. She shook her head. 

“I’m not putting Alyphs anywhere near that psychopath! I’ll fucking die before I let that happen Papyrus,” Undyne was losing her cool. 

A massive crack was heard and you all turned your attention back towards the forest. Massive flashes of light, like a in a thundercloud, shot through the dark. Only when the shots were fired did you see the massive plume of smoke lingering overhead. You then heard monsters screaming in the distance. Papyrus was horrified.

“Where are all of the other monsters,” you asked, worried. 

“When Chara’s forces advanced, they had to make a wide radius around the blast range which happened to be close to the cave. We we’re able to help the monsters escape to the river through the gap in their reinforcements. But we stayed behind,” Papyrus calmly explained. You let out a relieved sigh. Papyrus retrieved the worn out Toriel and wrapped her around his neck so that he could look after her instead.

Undyne took Alyphs’s hand and walked off from the group. She was bitterly biting her lip while running Alyphs to safety.

“Undyne!” Papyrus shouted. She kept going. You looked nervously between the two.

“Undyne,” Grillby raised his voice. Undyne actually turned to the flaming man and dared him to shoot her down. Grilby’s flame flickered as his color changed to a soft yellow. “Just….be careful,” he cautiously asked in a calmer voice. 

Undyne’s heart dropped, instead of being mad, he gave her words of actual encouragement. She slowly nodded and continued back towards the forest. 

Mettaton leaned his head under Papyrus’s arm and helped him stand up straighter by supporting his weight. Papyrus pushed Mettaton out from under him, he was now enraged.

“You’re in no shape to fight Papyrus,” Mettaton scolded while reaching for him again. Papyrus just slapped his hands away. 

“I’m not leaving Sans!” Pap was firm and materialized another bone sword into his free hand. “I’m staying here until Sans catches up, otherwise I swear that the next thing Chara sees is going be my blade.” 

“Sans is the one who left us, or did you forget!” Undyne shouted after eavesdropping. Papyrus shot her a glare.

“You should keep your mouth shut about things you don’t understand…,” Pap bellowed to her. “Sans needed to think….he just lost his brother and Charlie. You wouldn’t be saying shit if it was Alyphs we lost.” Papyrus was stubborn about defending his brother, but that last comment dug underneath Undyne’s scales. 

Undyne charged towards Papyrus but then a bright light blinded both of them. It’s high luminescence was harsh towards their eyes, like a flash bomb. 

“ENOUGH!” Grillby demanded. “Sans and Asriel are risking their lives out there. If you don’t want to fight then fine, leave!”

A loud crack of thunder echoed through the underground, it was followed by some flashes of light. Your fear was digging in and burying deeper into your subconscious. You watched as Undyne took Alyphs away into the forest, you also watched Papyrus as he watched his friends leave. Todd was in a stand still, not once taking either side. He was cautiously waiting. 

You all then heard a sharp scream from the forest. Papyrus and Todd ran to the girls but then they came running back from the dark. You all then heard a low chuckle, as well as a growl. 

Undyne and Alyphs emerged from the forest, they waved their hands around hysterically, trying to warn everyone to stay back. You didn't hesitate and grab the boy's hands and took off. You all the suddenly felt another shock wave collapse into an explosion from the forest. The rapid fire of one bomb, triggered another, and another. You screamed but the shocked wave drowned out all other sounds. 

The girls ducked and as they were thrown into the dirt. They were fortunate enough not to get hit with flying wood debri that had caught on fire. Papyrus had shielded Mettaton on the ground. You looked up to noticed that Todd was protecting you. Grillby didn't even flinch. 

The fire was raging uncontrollably all around, you were trapped and couldn't get out without the risk of being set on fire. Everyone checked their surroundings, looking for a way out. You all then noticed a Grillby stepping into the forest. You tried to stop him but Toriel and Todd warned you not to get closer. You watched as flames engulfed him, encasing him whole.

The entire forest fire surrounding you then turned a soft yellow. Then it all collapsed onto a fixed point. All of the heat and destruction was snuffed out in an instant. The fire was consumed by a single monster who then grasped its power in his hand. Grillby was standing here, with no clothes but arms fully extended. His flame was a deep red...but then he relaxed as it retreated to a soft yellow. He turned to you guys, kinda naked but you couldn't see body parts, you awkwardly looked away.

"So uhh, why did you pull that shit back there, at the cave," Undyne asked while Alyphs finally looked up, relieved. 

"The people come first, we didn't really have time to spare while making sure they escape," he calmly corrected. 

"FUCKER," you heard Sans shout while being punted across the sky. You then saw Sans' right eye flare up and then he disappeared. You all backed away towards the forest but then paused as Papyrus raised a hand. You all listened. There was noise coming from all sides of the forest, they echoed horribly, and no one knew which path to take.

“Fuck,” Sans shouted as he appeared from the forest, he was panting up a storm but then paused. He slowly turned and watched you two. “Why the fuck are you guys still here!” He was furious but it didn’t matter anymore. He didn’t have time to argue. 

Your gaze met Sans’s glare. You brushed off his distant look and ran to him, with tears streaming down your face.

“S-Sans, I-I’m sorr--,” you kept trying to explain but your voice trembled. Sans immediately teleported right in front of you and surprised you with a firm embrace. You choked up, knowing that he was also terrified as he wrapped his trembling arms around your back. You two were both then hugged by Papyrus, Alyphs, Undyne, followed by Mettaton who used all four arms to wrap around everyone. They all took the opportunity to give you two a long overdue hug no one believed would happen again. Todd was perfectly satisfied staying out of this one as he kept his view towards the fire still burning near the cave. 

“You’re a dick,” Undyne blurted out. Papyrus and Alyphs nodded with a frown. Mettaton smiled. You looked up and saw Sans grin as his eyes were shut. You leaned up and kissed him, he pressed forward against your lips. 

You all heard a large tree branch snap in the forest. You turned and noticed a shadow creature standing right behind Grillby. Grillby didn’t budge from his spot, he knew who it was. 

Asriel made a low growl, blood still dripping from his hands. He traveled around Grillby and then tilted his head up, he sniffed the air. Grillby quietly studied him from a distance, careful not to upset him or make any sudden movements. There was then an uncomfortable laugh coming from the other side of the field, Chara was hiding in the shadows.

“Imagine how much it would suck,” he laughed from tree cover, “if Asriel just killed all of you. It would be so ironic and beautiful to watch...” Chara’s voice triggered Asriel to look in his direction. Asriel advanced towards the shouting. “I would just hate to see that happen….you know,” he spoke with heavy sarcasm as you all then saw him appear from the shadows. 

Smoke was streaming off of Chara’s body, his hands were in the worst condition. Every part of him was smudged with dark blotches from the ash that now snowed from the sky. Chara looked like he had also been badly burned from overusing the power too much. This was seen through the multiple blisters along his arms, but he still wore a ridiculous grin. Like he knew he was going to win this battle. 

Sans intensely observed Chara, eyeing his movements. Asriel halted right next to you guys and waited. 

Chara’s eyes grew wide as he reached into his jacket and pulled something out, admiring it’s beauty. The blood from Charlie’s drained as she saw Chara retrieve a new weapon, a gun. Sans scoffed. Chara lifted the old fashioned revolver from his waist pocket and admired it in the artificial moonlight.

“You’re going to shoot us,” Sans taunted with a grin. “You know those bullets are only going to fly past me, or through my bones. But the best part, is that you won’t be able to kill all of us you prick!” Sans nodded to Papyrus and Undyne, they wore grim looks upon their face but understood. You were suddenly lifted and placed over Undyne’s shoulder while she held Alyphs’s hand. Papyrus was being lifted by Mettaton. Everyone took off and left Sans and Asriel behind. 

“Sans! Asriel,” you sobbed. You lifted your arms towards them but neither looked back, Sans and Asriel stood side by side as the rest of you fled. Chara was pleased by these turn of events. Alyphs looked back one last time, you and her watched everything unfolded as you were both carried off. 

“Oh Sans….do you wanna know the best part about taking someone’s soul?” Chara grinned as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out bullets. Alyphs began freaking out when she noticed the special ammo.

“Oh you’re funny Chara, especially if you believe I’ll just give it to you,” Sans chuckled. “You’re going to have to kill me first to get mine.” Asriel stayed silent next to Sans.

Chara was laughing heavily now, almost crying as he loaded the revolver with strange bullets. The bullets he loaded were glowing blood-red. 

“Wrong again Sans….I don’t have to kill you,” Chara chuckled as he lowered the loaded gun and aimed at Sans’s chest. The gun glowed red. Alyphs jerked free from Undyne’s grip and ran to the guys. 

“SANS! DON’T LET THA-” Alyphs screamed. 

Chara fired. 

Sans teleported out of the way, but then you all froze as Alyphs fell down on her knees. The bullet missed Sans, but not the person who happened to be behind him. Undyne was already turned around, her arm was reaching for Alyphs when the shot was fired. She dropped you immediately and you fell onto the mucky ground. The dirt was squished against your hands as they were forced into the mud to lift yourself back up. 

“NO! No….no, no, no,” Undyne cried. You looked over at Chara who wore that sick smile. He then randomly aimed the gun right behind him and waited. Your eyes grew wide. 

Sans reappeared right behind Chara and then another shot was fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna hate me, then get it over with, I'll just take it.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OU9ivItGrbU


	26. Hard Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQDTRkP7x54

San fell to his knees, clinching the shirt upon his chest. You watched in horror as everyone then heard Sans crying out in pain, screaming as his light flickered. San coughed loudly and then he threw up blood everywhere, it swirled into the mud and settled.

“I…. fucked up,” Sans’s voice faded. His was in anguish and his breathing slowed. Sans slowly reached for Chara while on his knees. 

Chara abruptly lifted a boot and kicked him back to the ground, pleased while watching the skeleton writhe in pain, the bones twitched. 

“Alyphs! Baby, baby stay with me,” Undyne sobbed next to you. Her tears dripped upon Alyphs’s lifeless face. Undyne grabbed her face with two hands and kissed her, over and over again with no response. 

You suddenly felt Papyrus jerked your arm and you were lifted to your feet. 

“Undyne,” Pap spoke in a low grumble, he kicked his sobbing comrade. “Undyne!” He shouted, there wasn’t much time left. You were sobbing and tried to run to Sans but Papyrus wouldn’t let go of your collar. 

“No….no, no, no,” Todd whimpered. “It wasn’t supposed to end like this.” He starting pulling hair from his scalp, his claws were extended and all of his fur stood up. 

Asriel was still in shadow form….and he just stood there. Almost like he was frozen. Chara then stepped over Sans and smiled. 

“Any other words, comedian,” Chara asked with a sickening smile. Chara cocked his head sideways to get a better angle at the skeleton’s face. Sans smiled deeply. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Sans laughed in Chara’s face, splattering blood all over Chara’s boots. 

Chara immediately kicked Sans’s head hard with a boot and you heard bones crack. You hyperventilated, you couldn’t breathe. 

Sans stopped moving. Your heart skipped a beat. Chara didn’t hesitate after Sans gave his last breath, he then reached inside Sans’s chest and pulled out the bullet, he swallowed it. 

“UNDYNE!” Papyrus shouted so hard your ears began ringing again. 

Darkness faded from Asriel’s face, there was a cry of pain as he finally came back from the dark.

“SANS! BROTHER!” Asriel slammed his fists into the ground. His arms were still consumed by the dark and the ground shook from his attack. His legs and arms were shaking, you noticed the blackness fade across his face. He then sobbed into his hands. 

Everyone paused, hearing their true king cry out. Mettaton and Grillby were stricken with grief, they clinched their fists. Grillby’s flame began burning brighter. Your hands tried to reach for Asriel to bring him back, but Papyrus never let go of your collar. 

Toriel finally awoke from her deep sleep. She began rubbing her tired eyes while wrapped around Papyrus. Papyrus quickly handed Toriel off to you. You didn’t speak…you were just shaking, trembling from the pain that swelled inside. 

“Huh….wha…what’s going--,” Toriel desperately looked around, frantically trying to get a grip on the situation.

Undyne turned back, blue flames burning through the patch and it was set on fire as she looked up at Papyrus, sorrow and raged filled her heavy heart. 

“WHAT PAPYRUS! WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!” Undyne shouted at him with tears running down her scales, they mixed with the blood and blackened ash. 

Papyrus leaned over, he offered her a hand to get back up. Undyne was breaking down, her world was gone.

“Help me kill this son of a bitch, my friend,” he pleaded. “Otherwise…I don’t mind dying this time. I don’t want to live in a world without my brother,” Papyrus’s voice was fading. Mettaton was holding back sobs as he stood there with Grillby, awaiting orders. 

Undyne wiped her face quickly and stood firm.

Two yellow bone swords and a blue-pulsing spear materialized from thin air, inches from your face, you stepped back. Papyrus looked at you, both his eyes were vibrant yellow and pulsed bright with determination. Undyne’s sharp teeth were glistening as she looked hungrily at the true monster of the underground. 

Chara was grinning ear to ear. You tried to charge forward towards Sans’s killer but then you felt Todd jerk your arm and lift you over his shoulder. Mettaton’s stare was cold, and almost lifeless. Grillby’s flame was changing colors, conflicting emotions ran through his body. 

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!” Papyrus shouted his final order, you wept and reached for Pap. Toriel’s vines trembled, she was stricken with grief after seeing a lifeless Sans beneath Chara’s feet. 

Todd grabbed your waist and lifted you easily over his shoulder and ran, Grillby and Mettaton followed behind closely, dying to look back but kept moving forward. 

“SPLIT…FLANK THAT ASSHOLE,” Papyrus shouted as he gave Undyne her last command. She acknowledged and picked up speed, he did the same. Their legs lifted off the ground from their speed, as if their bodies weighed nothing. They almost flew across the ground while picking up more power, their bodies were glowing. Four flashing eyes focused on one goal, extermination. 

Chara lifted two hands, one to Papyrus and the other to an approaching Undyne. He smiled, yet he didn’t fire. Chara walked backwards into the woods and watched Sans with apprehension.

Sans twitched. Alyphs did as well as her arms began shifting in the dirt. You slapped Todd on the back, he paused for only short moment. Todd’s mouth dropped when he turned and noticed Sans, back up from the ground. 

Papyrus fell dead in his tracks, Undyne was frozen when Sans lean up. Mettaton didn’t hear anything and paused. Grillby heard the dead silence as well, his flame almost went out. An eerie silence thickened the air with its poison. 

Asriel looked up from his hands, terror washed across his face. 

Sans leaned up, his lifeless gaze then met Papyrus who was broken from fear and sorrow. 

“INTRODUCING THE NEW SANS!” Chara announced like he was advertising a brand   
new product. Sans stood up calmly and looked around, gazing at all the surroundings. Alyphs was calm, she arose as well but stayed silent. 

“S-Sans?” Papyrus’s voice was shaking, distorted. “Please…please tell me it’s you.”   
Sans looked at his brother. An awful, lifeless grin crawled over his face. 

“So Sans,” Chara called out from the dark, “how does it feel? To not have a soul…to feel no pain, or regret…. or fear.” Chara’s deep laugh echoed through the forest. Todd was shaking.

“I don’t like this. I don’t like of any of this fucked up shit,” Todd cursed. Grillby looked at Todd and then at Mettaton.

“I will go retrieve Asriel,” Grillby announced and took off. Mettaton followed and gave him a firm nod, indicating that they’ll do this together or die trying. Grillby’s flame burned brighter as they ran side by side into the most dangerous situation ever presented before them. 

Todd smacked himself in the face, his ears flickered back and forth, agitated.

“SHIT…. FUCK,” Todd yelled as he kicked the dirt, furiously pissed off. Todd kept you over his shoulder but quietly ran into the woods and circled around closer to Chara. You covered your mouth as you sobbed, Toriel buried her head into your neck and quietly shivered. 

“U…. Und,” Alyphs moaned as she turned towards Chara. Undyne was immediately drawn to her instead. Papyrus took a step closer to Sans. Undyne ran to her. 

Two red arms then extended upwards, they were firmly aimed at the taller skeleton. You heard a low hum, your eyes grew wide. 

“PAPYRUS, GET OUT OF THERE,” Asriel screamed as he then took off running towards him. 

The life from Papyrus’s face faded, death imminent. Instead of calling for help or running away, Papyrus smiled at Sans. Pap then extended his arms as if expecting a hug. 

“I should of known,” the light in Pap’s eyes flickered, “…. you’re not my brother.” His voice broke into a sob.

“PAPYRUS NOOO-,” Asriel’s arms were extended out, reaching for his friend. 

A bright light surrounded Papyrus whole, he had finally given up. Light consumed his body, he was gone. 

The loud crack of thunder echoed through the woods, Todd fell down. You took off running towards them. Todd couldn’t move anymore, he just watched you leave. You noticed Chara appearing from the shadows, he raised a hand with a smug look over to the girls. 

“Guys…move!” You shouted to them. Undyne wasn’t paying attention, she and Alyphs looked at you as you ran into the field, your arms flailed around. Toriel tried to warn them by pointing at Chara. 

Another flash of light….and within a second, two more lives were vaporized from thin air; their shrieking screams were the last thing that rang through everyone’s ears. 

“I’ll fucking kill you,” Mettaton roared while extending his arms. Two robotic arms twisted and turned as metal plates shifted. Homing missiles fired from both arms and they flew past Grillby and Asriel’s head but Sans teleported out of the way with ease. The missiles took a sharp turn up, the then flew in the opposite direction. Mettaton couldn’t turn in time, Sans laughed as he gripped two metal arms in each hand and pulled. “AHHH,” Mettaton screamed because Sans wasn’t gentle…or quick. Mettaton’s metal arms were ripped from their sockets as Sans slowly pulled them apart. Sparks shot out from circuits where the wires were pulled apart. Once his arms were no longer a concern, Sans grabbed Mettaton’s neck and held him in the air, waiting for the missiles to return for their target. Mettaton kicked a shin and you all heard it shatter, but Sans didn’t budge, his grip on Mettaton’s throat actually tightened. 

“SANS…LET GO,” Asriel demanded. The darkness consumed his lower half and arms, but he held back to prevent it from covering his face. “SANS…. LISTEN TO ME.”   
Sans’s lifeless gaze turned to Asriel, but he gave an empty smile. The bombs hit Mettaton’s chest and set off a chain explosion as one fired and the other behind it. Pieces of Mettaton were then scattered across the field, falling from the sky. You were horrified as your friends remains continued to litter the cold ground. You held onto Toriel and instead headed over to Asriel. Chara’s eyes met yours. 

Grillby’s hands burned with a high intensity, his gaze then turned to Chara who approached everyone. Grillby’s fire burned blue and increased in volume, he was now twice his original size. Chara actually placed a hand over his eyes to shield from the light, Grillby didn’t hesitate. A large column of fire rained from the sky and stuck Chara’s position, roasting all organic life that happened to be in that one location. Your felt the heat from Grillby’s attack and shielded your face. Nothing but charred ashes laid in the circle of fire. You felt a small ounce of relief, Grillby was hesitant. 

A flicker of light came from the forest, then a beam of Chara’s power shot right through Grillby’s chest, Grillby then laughed, amused. You were really fucking surprised now as you almost reached Asriel. 

“YOUR JUST A BOY…. PLAYING WITH FIRE,” Grillby’s voice roared over the field, he was a giant and his voice matched accordingly. You then heard someone clapping their hands as if they approved these turn of events. You then heard metal spinning. Grillby listened while holding his spot.

“Now…that’s interesting,” Chara called out, he knew better than to expose his location with Grillby on the watch. “However…you made a mistake my friend.” A shot split through the air as Chara fired his gun. Grillby fell to his knees, the ground shook violently. “You just made yourself a bigger target…. you pitiful, weak flame,” Chara taunted from the shadows. 

Fear begged you to turn around. You turned you head only slightly, watching a Grillby from the corner of your eye. Grillby was silent, and unresponsive as he kneeled into the mud. His flame then expanded, changing colors as he lost the ability to control the fire inside from spreading. 

An intense heat wave warmed your back, you ran faster, scared of what was about to transpire.

“Run Charlie! He’s gonna blow,” Toriel was urging you faster while slapping your back. You didn’t hesitate and kept racing. The only one you could see left was Asriel near the front and you cried. 

“ASRIEL,” you shouted for him. Asriel turned around to face you, his eye’s grew wide when he saw a raging sphere of fire encasing the battlefield. Your hands reached out to him desperately. Asriel lifted both of his hands. 

Chara ran further into the forest, he escaped into cover far off. Sans was nowhere in sight. The fire increased at an alarming speed, your skin was being baked alive. The pain made both you and Toriel scream. 

You jumped, arms stretched outwards in mid-air. You closed your eyes and then felt Asriel’s hand encase yours as he immediately pulled you forward into his embrace. You looked up, a wave of fire was about to wash over you two, tears fell down, Toriel was wailing. 

Asriel smiled, “I’m ……sorry.” He held you in a deep embrace as the fire drew near. And even though it didn’t matter, he wrapped his arms and body around you to protect the both of you from the initial blast. Asriel smothered you in his embrace and then you heard sizzling as Asriel’s back was being burned from the fire. The flames flickered as it burned around you two and it raged on. Asriel fell down to his knees. You sobbed and held his face in your chest. 

“Let go Asriel, there’s no reason for you to suffer,” you begged, trying to make him stop. He refused, his fur was being burned away and you could smell raw flesh being seared. “ASRIEL……PLEASE, STOP!” He refused. 

“No…. I’m not going to just let you die…. not you too,” he demanded in a low growl. Asriel voice was firm. You were terrified but then you looked into his eyes, they turned black. The darkness drew in, Asriel was near death and his inner demons took over to compensate for the near death experience. “C-Charlie…,” Asriel whimpered. “I…. I can’t keep going without this consuming me. I’m sorry.” 

You hugged Asriel tighter, Toriel sobbed as she did the same, her vines touched his face, sending a warmth of healing over his body, though it wouldn’t be enough. You all prepared for the worst but then the fire suddenly disappeared. You all heard a large gust of wind draw in from behind you. You finally looked behind Asriel once the blistering heat subsided momentarily. 

The entire sphere of fire was collapsing upon itself…. just like a sun before it dies. Your eye’s grew wide. 

“That is not good,” you were horrified. Asriel turned, he fell down and his entire back was burned. Toriel jumped down and tried to heal him but he jerked too much. The darkness consumed his entire body in seconds, he then lay still. You watched the implosion commence, but you your heart screamed to run away. 

The fire pulled in on itself and condensed into a small sphere about the size of a golf-ball, it was pulling gravity as well and you noticed other things being pulled inward. Twigs, mud, leaves and even body parts of Mettaton were being dragged in. A few seconds past and then you noticed a bright light flicker at the center. This is it. 

You opened your arms, embracing this death…for once. The fire turned all of its condensed energy into a bomb and detonated. A firm hand then gripped your shoulder. A beast threw you over 500 feet in the air, away the blast. You cried because Toriel was left behind, she held on to Asriel, but he wasn’t the same anymore. 

Black wings stretched from his back, they arched and expanded. The blast hit them but his wings drew forward as a reflex and took the blow. You lost sight shortly after you finally descended from being thrown in the air. Your arms prepared for impact but you hit something soft in the tree.

“FUCKING DAMMIT,” Todd shouted as he caught you in the middle of falling. You landed hard on his stomach and he cursed from the pain. You both then hit the ground and tumbled until your back slammed against a tree. Todd landed on his knees and hands. “SHIT…. Fucking hell…. dammit,” he was scarred, angry, confused. You yelped from the landing but then rubbed your back. 

A loud explosion echoed in the distance, you both looked up. 

“Todd,” you whimpered. “W……we need to go back,” your voice was hoarse. Todd looked at you like you were fucking crazy.

“Like hell we are…we need to leave. We’re leaving the underground,” he grabbed your arm, you jerked free.

“No Todd, you don’t get it. What’s to stop Chara from following us…. nothing.”

“Which is why we keep running….at least we’ll get to fucking live,” Todd scolded. 

“We’re out of options Charlie. Everyone’s dead…,” he rubbed his face.   
There was a loud roar in the distance. You faced the noise. 

“I have a plan…but I need you to help me,” you pleaded. Todd looked up. “We only have a minute to make this work before it’s all over…for all of us. I need you to help me kill Chara.”

Todd laughed, you frowned. You kept a serious face, his laughter then died off. 

“You’re fucking serious….arnt’ you?”

You nodded.

“Dammit Charlie,” Todd rubbed his scalp. He then laughed into his hands, half sobbing. “Why the hell not….,” he joked with a sad sense of humor. You patted his arm and gave him a firm look. He finally faced you, he was smiling with watering eyes. “You really don’t know how to pick your fights…… Charlie, The Good Human.” 

You sighed and held out a hand. He took it, a bit confused.

“I can’t believe I never told anyone my last name before,” you scolded yourself. Todd was sniffling but wiped his face with a dirty sleeve. You shook his hand, “Nice to meet you Todd. The name’s Charlie Hope.”


	27. Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEME:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsLMoxa6xZ0

Todd pushed his legs into the mud and paced his breathing. Instead of the usual graceful leaps, he thrusted his body over fallen debris and then slammed right back down, almost dropping you. Todd sacrificed any comfort for more speed as his cold gaze faced onward. You clinched Todd’s t-shirt on his chest and lifted your face over his shoulder. Your focus was fixated on the current direction as you passed through countless shadows of nearby trees.

The air was heavily composed of thick ash, still falling just like snow. You gripped Todd in despair, and he held one of your hands. The over-baring sent of smoke burned your nose and lungs, but it was somehow bearable if you took short breaths.

You kept you focus on how you were going to take out Chara. You originally informed Todd that you had a plan…but really your mind was blank. You weren’t even sure if you guys would make it there whenever you told Todd that piece of information. You checked behind as Todd began closing the distance to the last known location of Chara, he began to slow his pace. You didn’t see any flashes of light, neither red or white. You sighed and then turned back to the front. 

An open field was coming into view; however, it wasn’t anything like you previously remembered. Charred wood, blackened ground covered in ash was all was left of the previous battlefield. You thankfully didn’t have to see any remains of your friends, their bitter ends were forever burned into your memory. 

Todd warned while raising a finger, “I think we’re close, please keep quiet.” Todd then pointed to a random location far off. “I can see movement, but it’s on the other side of the field.” You tried to spot the movement, but it hid in the shadow of a forest on the other side of the field. “I can see them…and their almost mirroring us, watching our movements,” Todd was serious, as well concerned.

“Can you give my any details at all, as to which one of them it might be,” you quietly whispered in his ear. The ear flicked back, something caught Todd’s attention. 

Asriel emerged from the forest, his entire body consumed by the dark flames that engulfed him whole. He paused, staring straight at your guy’s position. You kept staring, concerned because you didn’t see Toriel around his neck anymore. Todd was almost shaking and took one step forward, Asriel copied his movements by doing the same.

“Shit, he knows we’re here. And if he keeps staring at us like that, Chara will know as well,” Todd bickered. You patted his back.

“Move along, if he follows, then at least we’ll still be in cover. But by moving we won’t be sitting ducks when Chara arrives, if he’s not already here that is.” Todd nodded and continued around the edge of the tree line in cover. “I’ll keep an eye on Asriel, and make warn you if he gets too close.” You looked back to observe Asriel.

Asriel was gone. Your skin crawled. 

“Shit,” you cursed. 

“Shit what?” 

“He’s gone.”

“Are you fucking kidding me,” Todd was losing his will to cope with these uneven odds. He checked back just to make sure you weren’t crazy and then sighed. “Keep watch behind, you’re going to have to be my eyes at the back,” he suggested. You nodded. “I’m so fucking tired of playing peek-a-boo with these godddam monsters.” 

Todd tiptoed around the outskirts of the field as you kept watch for shifty shadows. There wasn’t see anything unusual or alarming so far. Todd kept his gaze forward; he was on the verge of approaching Chara’s last known position. 

A branch cracked, snapping under the weight of someone’s foot. You jerked Todd’s shoulder.

“My bad,” he apologized. You glared at him for spooking the shit out of you. Another branch snapped. You slapped Todd on the back but he shook his head, his body now frozen in fear. You paused, unmoving as you both faced forward. However, footsteps. 

"Shit,” you whispered. You wanted to move…but you knew it wasn’t safe. “Slowly let me down…slowly,” you asked Todd. 

Todd didn’t speak, or turn his head to respond. You just suddenly felt his grasp on your legs loosen as you carefully and quietly slid down from his back. The soft fur was pleasing but also hard to grip on for a gentle decent. Your feet touched the ground, more footsteps gradually approached your back. Shaking hands…and nervous legs almost forced you in a permanent state of panic. You just closed your eyes. Todd didn’t move. 

The footsteps gradually closed their distance but then they walked past, unamused or interested in you or Todd. You opened your eyes to see Asriel slowly walking past and approaching Chara’s last known location. You the saw a flash of red…your heart broke. A beam of bright light burned into Asriel’s spot but he jumped out of the way, accidentally slamming into Todd. Todd flipped out as you fell into the dirt from the blast.

Todd and Asriel tumbled into the open field, Todd lay prone once his body stopped rolling. Asriel quickly turned over, but his eyes then Chara’s on the opposite end of the barren space. Chara’s right hand was still glowing with a swirl of red magic, waving around frantically…. like it was trying to escape. 

You quickly brushed off the smut of ash from the pants and raced behind Chara while in cover…you looked around and noticed that there were pieces of Mettaton laying nearby, you winced from the pain of remembering. 

“When? When will you learn brother,” Chara grinned while calmly asking, “the consequences of your actions?” Chara raised two arms up now and they both hummed a familiar turn of death. 

You were closing the distance but then you tripped into a pile of ash, thankfully no one noticed. You got up but then paused, in front of your face was one of Mettaton’s arms. Still attached to his arm, was an exposed rocket. Your eyes grew wide as you quickly scooped it up and opened a tiny panel on the side of the missile. There was a red button, you didn’t know if using this will work…but there’s only one way to find out. Eager legs twitched as they carried you into the field, just behind Chara. 

Asriel’s massive black wings pulled around and almost sliced Chara’s throat but Chara jumped back, smacking right into you. 

“What….?!” Chara sharply blurted while falling back onto you. Your back hit the ground, the bomb rolled out of your grasp. Chara turned in mid fall, his arms landed on both sides of your face as he quickly supported his own weight. His face was one of shock when he saw your terrified eyes. Chara grabbed your shoulders and then quickly rolled over with your body held close to his. Chara then threw your body over to the side as Asriel’s fist slammed into the spot you previously laid, creating a small crater as it shook the ground. Asriel growled as Chara chuckled while rolling back onto his feet, his legs bent but at the ready.

The forced throw threw you on top of the missile. You gasped as a sharp corner of the metal object sliced against back. You hissed and quickly rolled off, and turned to them still fighting. Your shaking hands quickly snatched the bomb and you held it close. 

Asriel’s mouth then glowed bright, shimmering with a bright light as it resonated a familiar hum. You were terrified as Asriel’s gaze was fixated on the both of you. Chara tried to reach for you but you were tackled to the ground, out of harm’s way from the shot. Todd’s claws accidently dug in your arm, causing a sharp cry to leave your mouth.

A red glare flashed your view as Sans punched Asriel right in his jaw. The force from Sans’s punch slammed Asriel’s face to the ash covered ground. Asriel cried out in pain as Sans then laid a foot across his neck. 

Your back was suddenly jerked as Chara grabbed your coat collar and pulled away from Todd’s grasp. Todd kicked Chara’s leg and it gave way. You fell back down as the two the fought, Chara threw punches while on top of Todd. You lifted the bomb and quickly opened the panel. Your finger reached for the button but then Sans slammed into you when Asriel finally landed a good hit and it sent to two of you flying. You heard bone snap as his ribs broke from the blow. Sans fell down only for a second to regain his footing, but then Asriel attacked again with full force. Asriel slammed his shoulder into San’s collar bone and it shattered on impact. Bones splintered and Sans fell back into the ground, Asriel jumped over him and opened his mouth as elongated fangs extended longer for a bite.

You rolled away from them but was almost face to face with Chara once again. Your hands held the bomb carefully while laying down.

“FUCKER,” Todd shouted into Chara’s face while they laid only a couple of inches from each other. Todd tried to swipe at Chara with claws extended, but he missed. Chara grabbed Todd’s collar and jerked his neck up and then it slammed back down into the ground. Todd hissed from pain as he blindly tried to attack by swinging his arms around. 

You quickly stood and held the metal bomb up high, Chara’s back was to you. You had to open the panel again……Chara then gripped your arm. 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Chara was furious, blood ran from the top of his skull and it dripped onto your wrist. You jerked back, trying to press it again but he grabbed the bomb and slapped your face hard. You were sent back into the ground.

Todd jumped up to pounce Chara with his claws extended but Sans grabbed his tail and threw him over head and back into the ground on the other side of the fight. 

“FUCK,” Todd kicked as Sans gripped his arms down. Sans smiled with a satisfying desire as Asriel stormed over in a rush, claws extended. Todd squirmed under the upcoming attack. “CHARLIE….DO IT!” 

Todd cried out. You quickly got back onto your feet and charged for Chara who laughed heavily, he stepped to the side at the last second. You fell down and then grabbed his ankles, Chara’s boot met your face as a hard kick broke your nose. You cried out in pan. “FUCK IT…RUN…RUN CHARLIE!” Todd begged. You heard a sharp scream. “Ahhhhhh!”

An elongated bone spike pierced through Asriel’s back and shot straight through into Todd’s chest. Todd coughed up blood, choking to death on his own fluids as blood filled his lungs. You quickly scooted over and bit into Chara’s leg, he punched you in the face and you went blind for a few seconds. Todd gurgled as he suffocated. Asriel ripped the bone out of his chest and lunged after Sans with the sharp end extended.

Sans deeply laughed as Asriel desperately tried to land a hit with his brutal thrusts. Sans dodged with ease as the bone spike slid past his skull time after time. Asriel growled and threw it at his face. Sans tried to dodge the thrown projectile by scooting to the side, but Asriel predicted his moment to the left and slammed into him. They both fell back down. 

Asriel opened his black jaw and bit into Sans’s neck, shattering more bone. Sans let out a blood-lust roar as he reached around Asriel’s back and began ripping off one of his wings by force. Asriel faltered and attacked by grabbing one of Sans’s arms and ripping it forcibly from its socket. Sans’s lifted his last hand and it glowed red, several draconic skulls formed overhead as Sans coughed up more blood that splattered across Asriel’s face. They all opened their eager jaws and hummed as more lights appeared in the bitter night sky. 

You cried in terror while making futile attempts to stand. A leg muscle was torn, it caused your lower half to twitch horribly. And the arms ached too heavily, the pain was too much to force them back up.

“STOP IT CHARA,” you screamed while watching in horror.

Chara grinned deeply, tilting his head to get a better view of your trembling body. 

“Okay.” He spoke softly, extending a hand. 

You froze, knowing this must have been some shitty trick. You shook your head aggressively and scooted back. 

Chara noticed your hesitation and took matters into his own hands, literally. He gripped your horribly charred blue-coat and lifted your chest off the ground. You’re forced to stand in front of him as Sans and Asriel tare at each other’s throats. Blood was caked over Sans’s face. 

You saw the bomb strapped to Chara’s free hand, he noticed your stare and grew an awful grin. 

“Here,” he smiled while holding the device right in front of you. You were still straining your mind to understand his methods…. he wanted you to die. But why did he save you.

“What’s the point,” you argued. Blood and charred ash smeared any exposed skin. You have been beaten, bruised, and were tired…so tired of this mess. You raised your hands bitterly asking him to look around. 

Chara turned his head for a second to gaze at Sans and Asriel.

You quickly grabbed the bomb after purposefully making a distraction. The pulse of your heartbeat skipped. As you reached for it, Chara’s red eyes glared into yours of deep blue, he was you watching the moment your hand reached out. 

Chara grabbed your wrist and pulled you closer to him, he glared at your pitiful attempts to recapture the bomb but didn’t smack or threaten your life. Chara pulled you in closer, he didn’t even attempt to move the bomb away from your reach. He just grabbed your waist and pulled you into his arms, for an embrace. You wanted to fight and kick him, but every muscle cried and ached for relief. 

A body flew past you two as Sans kicked Asriel off, after being pinned to the ground for an extended period of time. He hissed in disappointment when his only arm was twitching, unable to properly move. Asriel quickly stumbled after being thrusted from the ground but he landed back on his feet. Sans’s hand glowed, his eyes closed but then shot open after his body attempting to stay alive through sheer will. Asriel’s body trembled, but he then held out a hand only to have a massive bastard sword appear firmly in his grasp. 

Several draconic skulls hovered overhead as Sans glared at his opponent, he grinned deeply. Asriel gripped his massive sword with two hands, it glowed bright with multiple colors. Asriel lunged forward and Sans’s cannon fired but both barely missed the other. You couldn’t look away as Asriel’s arm grippes Sans’s coat at the slip second and slams him back into the ground. 

“Charlie,” Chara firmly bellowed while demanding your attention while staring right at you. You looked back and up at Chara as your gaze met his serious stare.

“WHAT!?” You shouted, spitting in his face. “You’ve already taken everything from me,” you sobbed, “what more do you want.” Your body was too weak to move, it trembled in his hands.

Chara burrowed his brow, "Will you do anything to save them?” He raised his head up, staring even further down upon your confused glare. You paused…not understanding what he was asking, but nodded. 

“I’ll do anything…,” tears fell down while you sobbed, “just save them!” You cried as you continued to hear the scuffling as Asriel was choking Sans, the skeleton then fell silent as his arms dropped. 

Chara leaned his head down, he kissed you. 

Your eyes shot open wide, you tried to push back but he had a death grip...literally. 

Chara’s free hand casually lifted the bomb right next to your face while kissing. His thumb then pressed down the button. Your threw your head back and watched. Chara, for the first time, smiled. Fresh blood ran between the ridges of his eyes, he was happy for a split second before a bright light imploded on itself.

Everything became engulfed in flames.


	28. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.....Sorry this one took a while to get out. But good news! In addition to finishing this chapter...I've started another as a cross over with Varikia, we co-author with my charaters and a few of hers. Just thought you should know, it's called (If Tomrrow Never Comes).
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6462931/chapters/14792272

Smoldering flames seared your face. The few seconds of pure agony made you scream as the light was snuffed out. Everything was encased in darkness.

You opened your eyes, but there nothing except seemingly endless darkness. You couldn’t breathe…yet you weren’t suffocating. There was noise. You couldn’t feel your arms or legs…You just hovered there in the bleak, empty void. 

A sudden force pulled you down, tugging at your essence. You didn’t possess any appendages to fight back, but something made you feel uneasy during the descent, plunging into the unknown while experiencing a sensation of freefall. There was no air rushing past your skin to gauge the speed or direction, just a gut feeling that you’re now being ripped farther down. 

A small pulsing light came into view. The tiny light grew in size as you came closer, fluttering around. It suddenly exploded with a bright intensity as you fell past it, as if it were triggered by your presence. 

Thousands of pulsing lights began to surround you as you fell. A beautiful and vibrant column of rainbow lights shone vibrantly all around. Vast fields of beautiful colors surrounded you, trying to touch your presence while passing down. You could have sworn their behavior indicated that they were trying to help slow your ever encompassing plunge into the void. 

The pass through the breathtaking column of light only lasted a few seconds before the dark consumed your thoughts and sight. You waited, trying to grasp what was going on. There was nothing left. A sharp light passed by, you turned your focus toward a pulse nearby as the descent finally slowed. You couldn’t feel the ground as it finally stopped. You felt an overwhelming draw forward. A small light far off was calling you, even though it said nothing. 

You closed the distance and realized that there was a red light, all by itself down in the deepest parts of the dark. It was alone…and it didn’t flutter around like the others, it seemed to just sit there, like waiting for something to happen. You reached out for it. The light went out. You paused, fearing that you might have scared it. 

A large wall of red flames surrounded you in hollow sphere. For some reason, you weren’t afraid. You tried to reach out to it, it flinched and simply moved towards the direction you reached. When you moved, the bubble moved accordingly so no contact would occur. You became frustrated….

Fear grew inside of you….you looked up and saw thousands of lights trying to escape, they were running further down to get away. You then noticed a dark presence, like a hand reaching out and snatching up souls as they were pulled up, violently shaking. The fire surrounding you burned brighter, furiously depicting a harsh glow. You tried to reach out towards the poor soul’s desperately crying out for help. An overwhelming sense of despair and terror washed over as all lights went out. 

You couldn’t feel the presence of the lights, but something was still out there, and it was watching you. The ball of flames wasn’t letting up, it actually burned brighter. Your senses crawled as a dark humanoid hand tried to reach inside the bubble. You flinched backward. The red fire engulfed the hand, burning the flesh. The arm shook violently and threw itself around in pain, there was then an intense pulse of rage and desire coming from outside your orb, coming from the darker presence. The red light was beginning to fade….

“NOOOO!” You cried out in passionate defense of your faceless protector, “LEAVE…...HIM …. ALONE!” 

A burst of green light suddenly engulfed the inside of the entire sphere. Your body suddenly appeared as a green light hovered in front of your chest. Fluorescent green flames then burned brighter and engulfed everything in sight. The dark presence retreated back towards the abyss. 

The red flames fanned out and disappeared, there was nothing left of the red light that protected you. Your legs then dropped onto an invisible flat surface. You looked around…but there was only pitch black. Arms and legs twitched in apprehension, your entire body was back. Your tired eyes closed, but then your body began to feel heavy. 

Something still felt off.

Blood-rick oxygen flooded back into your lungs, you panicked as a breath of life shook the nerves, tendons, and bones. 

Your bloodshot eyes opened and you awoke while screaming. Your arms were shaking from the intense shock. In a heated panic, you turned your head, observing the surroundings. 

Dark grey, brick walls encased the room. Everything in the bedroom was lavishly decorated with vases of yellow flowers adorning every piece of flat furniture. A nice aroma was in the air, it was sweet and alluring as soft sounds of the wind trickled through the closed door on the opposite side of the room.  
You just woke up in someone else’s bed. 

You were facing the door near the edge. The comforted bed was layered with deep-purple satin sheets underneath a red-plush comforter. A fresh scent of flowers thickened the air as it’s aroma tickled your lungs, slowing it’s rapid breathing. Shades of burgundy and magenta colored the wall in beautiful shades of circles and triangles that represented a familiar insignia. 

Someone rustled behind you. 

You froze, fearful of the heavy figure. You lifted the comforter with one arm to quietly make an escape but you almost gasped when you realized you were completely naked. Something happened…and you didn’t even remember it. 

You felt tears prick your eyes…then rage replaced fear as you aggressively longed to murder Chara for taking advantage of you. You rolled, shifting your torso in the silky fabric and came face to face with the monster. 

A quick hand slapped your gasping mouth, you couldn’t scream from shock. 

A tired and complacent Asriel lay adrift beside you. He softly grumbled, frowning from your stirring. You wanted to try to wake him up…but then you realized you lay completely nude in the same bed. Your face flushed horribly red and you quickly turned back around, praying he’d fall back asleep.

“What…the hell happened,” you silently stammered in confusion. An exposed thigh gradually slid out of the sheets, then your pelvis felt the weight of gravity pulling the leg towards the floor and it followed suit. But the leg fell off, Asriel’s hand gripped your inner thigh as he grumbled. A soft chirp of embarrassment escaped from you as Asriel lifted your waist back up and flat against his chest. He opened one lazy and skeptical eye as his abs pressed against your stomach. 

“Hmm...” he sighed, “What’re you doing? Trying to escape again before our morning ritual?” His soft smile along with his incredibly intimate touch almost melted all feelings of fear. But an uneasy sensation swept over. You grew concerned as to what was going on, Asriel raised a brow and looked concerned. He lifted your chin up to him. He kissed you softly and with a tenderness that could only be done by someone who was completely and unequivocally in love.  
You began crying, Asriel was alive and well…maybe the reset worked. 

“Charlie?!” Asriel was taken back as his thumbs wiped away tears. “What’s wrong?” 

You hugged him desperately, forgetting you were both naked. Asriel reciprocated, his hand cradling your head against him. 

“I…I take it you had a nightmare again,” he sighed in sorrowful understanding. You cried harder as he embraced you, his arm caressing your curves as you felt his heartbeat against your chest. “Do you wish to talk about it…. about him?” Asriel lifted your face back up to him, you continued to sob. 

“What happened…. where’s everyone else…where’s Sans!” 

“W-what? You were there...” Asriel looked off towards the door, the sounds of a child’s laughter echoed into the hallway. He sighed and looked back down. 

“Charlie…Sans is gone.” 

Your wide eyes denied what you’d just heard. You shook your head in horror and pushed away from Asriel until he let you go and you fell off the bed. 

“C-Charlie,” Asriel called out while lifting the covers off. “Listen, we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to… You still seem a little shaken,” he reasoned while grabbing a nearby robe from the counter. 

“No! No, no, no, no!!” you sobbed while holding your head. “How is he dead…. where’s Chara?!”

“Gone too…. Sans took him into the void, neither returned,” Asriel spoke with a heavy heart with discontent. His arms reached for you longingly but you pulled back, Asriel almost cried. “Charlie… Please,” he begged. You couldn’t believe this was happening, your vision began to blur…something was pulling on you. You looked behind and yet no one was nearby, Asriel was still trying to console you.

You slid into a purple and black robe and raced out the door. 

“CHARLIE,” Asriel cried as you left him behind once again.

The carpeted floor and soft yellow glow of candle light gave the castle a more heavenly appearance then your first encounter here with Chara. You ran as you heard Asriel’s approaching footsteps from behind. You heard a child’s laughter in a nearby room. You ran but froze in your tracks when something caught your attention. 

“Arrrgh! Take that Chara,” a small boy’s voice called out. 

“Nuh uh,” a little girl replied with a cool smile, “You can’t touch me, I’ve got super strength. You’re just a boy, Sans.” 

Charlie froze, she quickly peaked inside the door.

A bright green room filled with soft white carpet and artificial sunlight spilling through the open space.  
Two children sat cross-legged in the floor, they looked just like Asriel, but more human. They had no snouts, but their skin was completely white, with pale blue eyes on the boy and red soft hazel on the girl. Their pale complexion was angelic with an exception to the horns growing out of the boy’s head, the girl was frail, and yet composed as you entered. The boy dropped his toy robot, that looked similar to Mettaton, and was very shocked to see you. But then a huge smile wrapped around both of their faces as you froze in the doorway. Sans jumped up with arms extended. 

“MOM!” Sans called out with greedy arms. 

“Mother,you're up!” Chara calmly smiled with a warm welcome as she also stood. 

Your waist was tackled by a miniature Asriel as another calmly approached. 

“Kids, have you seen your mot--,” Asriel opened the door and then sighed seeing you all together. 

“Yup, we found her,” Chara called with her face hiding a smirk.

“Hey Mom… Dad said we get to go out and see Undyne and Alyphs, they’re--,” Sans rambled.

“Hey, why don’t you guys continue playing in the guest room,” Asriel hinted with a calm, yet authoritative tone. 

“Aww, come on..,” Sans barked. Chara quickly grabbed his shirt and pushed him into the door way. “Watch it Chara…I’ll kick your,” He stopped and whispered, “a-s-s,” he spelled out. 

Asriel shot the boy a very quick and fearsome glare, Sans shrugged and left while his soft blue eyes smiled with love. Chara shook her head and finally shoved him out of the room. 

You hunched over, almost too shocked to understand what happened.

“Explain.” You order with a firm voice. 

“Come on Charlie,” Asriel sighed. “How many times do we need to do this...” Asriel sat down on the floor and paused. “You came back, but Sans got desperate Chara would come back as well… so he did the only thing he hadn’t tried yet. He teleported with Chara but we never saw them come back. We don’t know where…or when they went. But it’s been six years, darling… You keep insisting that you don’t need help but... These night terrors, these panic attacks. They’re getting worse. I know we’ve been through hell...” his voice was broke. His hands gripped his legs while sitting down, “I can’t do this alone…. they look up to me, like I can handle the world on my shoulders, but I can’t do this without, you Charlie. I never could,” he spoke honestly through sorrow while looking back up. It became clear that he was telling the truth… and that however long this had been going on had started to wear on him. The defeat in his tone, the desperation in his eyes.

“Asriel…why don’t I remember it? Why is it that the last thing I remember is Chara killing me... Gripping me by the throat while you and Sans were killing each other,” you shouted in frustration. Asriel raised a hand to try and signal you to hush your tone, but you began slipping. “Why don’t I remember anything!? Yet, somehow in those six years I managed to have a family and it doesn’t ring a bell!?” you sobbed. Asriel reached for your arm but you jerked back. “None of this feels real…I should remember…I- I just don’t know.” You turned your back to Asriel.

An eerie silence filled the room as your head hung, staring blankly into the floor. Someone was gripping your shoulders, but when you looked up, Asriel was gone…no one was in the room. You slapped your face. “Dammit, get a hold of yourself, Charlie…what the fuck is going on?!” 

The window flew open behind, a gust of wind roared inside as you were shoved into the floor from the force. You quickly rolled on your back and then standing before you, was Sans. His red coat and pants were ripped to shreds as yellow blood dripped onto the white carpet, tainting its pure white color.

“S-Sans?!” You screamed in a mixture of fear and relief. He never looked down, his gaze was fixated on the door way. You laid back down as you head slid back to an angle to spot the door. 

Asriel stood there, dripping in a dark essence as dark shadows grew around his entire body. He growled in as he picked territorial stance around your head. You didn’t move. 

“GUYS! I’m right here, look at me!” You begged while pulling Asriel’s pants that he now wore. A quick glare and snarl was directed at you to not do that, ever. You let go and tried to make a break for it through the doorway. “HELP. UNDYNE, ALYPHS, PAP?”  
You called for anyone, but nobody came... 

You looked back…but Sans and Asriel had disappeared. Your eyes shifted around in panic. 

A brightly lit corridor filled with sunlight, spilled through with yellow squares marking the path before you. You heard chuckling, and familiar deep baritone.  
“No…. no!” You shook your head and kept rushing past the columns that held the support of this major hallway that led to the throne room. You cried, “SOMEONE. PLEASE, GOD…ANYONE!” Nothing.

The hallway seemed to be endless as countless columns surrounded both sides of your pathway, until a dark shadow appeared in front, hidden by shadows. 

“Asriel…. please tell me what’s actually going on…,” you pleaded with open arms. 

“Oh dear, you don’t even know…do you?” Chara appeared from the shadows, his face horribly scarred from the explosion. You looked down and noticed that your flesh was all seared from a horrible burn…you left arm was gone. You looked up as Chara grinned with his horrid smile, “Everyone’s dead my dear.” He began laughing horrifically. Your body panic and twitched, a soft warm glow then blurred your eyes. “It’s a beautiful day outside Charlie. The birds are singing, flowers are blooming…on days like these, angels like you,” his eyes flickered red as his hand glowed. “SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!” His hand lifted and a bright light flooded your sight.

“NOOOO!” You screamed and held up two hands in defense. 

 

You heard muffled cries. 

 

“DAMMIT, WAKE UP!” 

Your arms flared around in defensively, “NO! Don’t’ touch me,” you cried while screaming.

“SHUT UP…OR ELSE THEY’LL HEAR YOU!!!!” They screamed back.

“NO!” 

You then felt a very real and sharp sting as someone smacked you right across the cheek. Eyes opened and you saw Toriel hunched over. 

“W-what!?!” You were even more confused. “Toriel what’s going on?” The yellow flower retreated in fear as you called her name, it cowered. 

“H-how do you know my name,” it was too scared to stay close anymore. You cocked your head.

“What do you mean…Toriel, why’re you acting so weird?” You looked down…and then it all made sense. You lay in a bed of golden flower; who’s soft fragrance was pleasing. Toriel’s hands were still glowing as she tried to heal you back from your drop. 

You were back at the beginning. 

“How…do you know me,” she asked again. 

“I think I saw something this way,” Papyrus ordered in a gruff baritone. 

The flower climbed on top but you stood up and actually walked over to Papyrus. 

“PAPYRUS…UNDYNE, GUYS,” you shouted. 

A very tall skeleton dressed in a black and deep red attire approached from the dark, Undyne had a spear drawn as she emerged from his side.

“Pap, what the hell --,” Undyne was cut short when she saw this woman for the first time, calling her name, she gripped the spear. “Is this Chara’s doing. Why the hell is there another human here.”

“I don’t fucking know,” Papyrus barked while forming a bone sword in his hand, “But we going to have one less problem here in about five seconds.”

Your smile faded as Papyrus and charged forward in direct line to attack. You quickly ran back towards the forest but he was quickly gaining speed. 

“WHY ARE YOU TYRING TO--,” 

You were tackled into the dirt as someone dove right into your line of sight. “Dammit, what the--,” You were rolled over and then lifted back up by your jacket.  
Inches from you face was an all too familiar friend.

Sans quickly grabbed your arms and pulled you towards him as Papyrus lunged forward and scraped Sans’ coat

“FUCKING HELL SANS…WHAT’RE YOU DOING…THAT’S A HUMAN!” Papyrus was enraged as he charged again, Sans teleported out of the way while still holding your arm. 

“SHE’S NOT JUST A DAMN HUMAN PAP,” Sans jumped back and lifted you on in his arms. Papyrus charged and Sans stepped to the side. A blue spear then ripped  
Sans’s leg as Undyne’s face grew frustrated.

“STOP…PLEASE,” Toriel screamed in the flower bed. 

“I refuse to allow another human to drenched our soil in blood,” Undyne bitterly retorted. “You’ve got no right to speak flower!” 

Another spear materialized in Undyne's hand. 

Sans jumped back, but Papyrus grabbed his collar and punched him right across the face.

“Holy hell that hurt,” Sans burst out laughing, “I forgot how hard you pack a punch brother,” as his face turned red from the hard blow. 

“SANS, DAMMIT, THIS ISN'T A GAME,” Pap growled. 

“Your right,” Sans raised his eyebrows. He lifted a leg and firmly kicked Papyrus in the chest, sending him flying ten feet in the opposite direction of his attack. “I won’t play this game anymore…,” Sans was dead serious. He teleported inside the house and then sat you down on your feet, he leaned in and whispered, “Stay here…. you’re going to be my bait.” He winked, “Trust me love.” 

You sobbed and held his neck. Sans smiled as arms reached around your lower back and pulled you in.

“I’m glad you still remember me,” he spoke with relief. 

“Sans I…-,” Sans held up a finger and hushed your comments. 

“Later…I need to do this first,” Sans got up and teleported out of sight. 

“DAMMIT SANS…GIVE US THE HUMAN,” Papyrus ordered as he barged inside with Undyne. They both then noticed a Charlie all alone in the open. “Finally, you saw it our way,” Papyrus gripped his sword while walking forward. 

“Woah now, come on Pap, what ar-,

“Don’t you EVER CALL ME THAT,” Papyrus bellowed. “You…. you don’t fucking know me!”

“Your right,” Sans appeared behind him and Undyne, “But thankfully I do.” Sans gripped both of their skulls firmly in his hands and then his eyes closed.  
Papyrus and Undyne cried out in agony as their memories were restored once again, their bodies shook as bitter tensions filled the blank places in their memory. Sans dropped them once their bodies stopped fighting. You ran forward, Sans caught you and lifted you up in the air while twirling around in mid smile.  
“Dammit, I’ve missed you,” he buried his face into your neck, grinning ear to ear. “But that fact that you’re here…means that Chara’s rests can go back further than we expected…which is both good and bad.” 

“DAMMIT. I fucking hate it when that happens,” Papyrus grunted while slowly lifting his body back up. “But why now…why did Chara come here, and at this time.”  
Sans shrugged, “I dunno, but what he originally had planned apparently didn’t work, for once we have things in our favor.” 

“Fucking doubt it,” Undyne bitterly spat while using a spear to prop herself up, “It means he still has Alyphs.” 

“And we’ll save her,” Sans assured, “But we need a plan, I could always throw his ass in the void, that--,” 

“NOOO!” You shouted. Everyone froze and looked back at you with concerned and troubled gazes. You coughed into your hand, “We should try something else…something I can try.” 

“And what’s that,” Sans sounded intrigued but also in disbelief. 

“I can try to talk sense into him,” you suggested. It took in a literal meaning while the phrase was often associated with violence. 

“Oh come on Charlie, that’s not gonna fucking work,” Sans brushed it off. 

“What else can we do! Every time violence is involved, you guys wind up dead…and he wants me. I need to know why. That information might help….and I can only figure that out by talking with Chara.”

Sans paced around…trying to decipher the reliability of the plan. He rubbed his skull.

“Well, it couldn’t hurt to try. Meanwhile, me and Papyrus will save Alyphs,” Undyne suggested. Papyrus for once nodded but watched his brother nervously.

“Sans. It could work, all we need is information. Maybe we can finally trick Chara into giving up,” Papyrus was just spouting off ideas.

“DO…do you guys even hear yourselves right now!” Sans stopped mid-pace to scold everyone. “The same guy who’s killed us again and again is probably setting up traps as we speak. Why the hell would we just hand over Charlie?”

“Sans…he’s either going to kill me…or talk to me,” you assured while placing a hand on his back. “He already tried to absorb my soul, but that didn’t work, so he’ll be less likely to pull that shit again.” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” Sans scoffed. “The only reason why that didn’t happen was because I was there.” 

“W-what’re you talking about,” you raised a brow. “I didn’t see a Sans in the depths of darkness,” you almost laughed. 

“You didn’t see my body, but you sure as hell saw my soul, and I saw yours,” 

“Sans…I,” 

“Hello?” Toriel called from the door, peaking in. “What’s going on,” she whimpered while trembling behind a door. You all paused and then Sans sighed as he turned around. He then grinned mischievously.

“Your next…Toriel,” Sans playfully smiled. 

Toriel shook her head, “WHAT?!” 

You slapped Sans head, and Papyrus did as soon as your hand fell.

“Dammit fine…, just c’mere Toriel,” he called out. Sans chased Toriel outside as you finally smiled. Papyrus and Undyne tackled you in hug.

“SORRY.”

“Sorry I was a bitch and tried to kill you and all,” Undyne apologize. 

You patted their arms and smiled. 

“It’s alright, I’ll live to see another day and so will you guys. Now, let’s go get our true king.” 

They both smiled. “Yes ma’am,” Papyrus agreed.

Undyne snickered as you all overheard Sans getting scolded by an all familiar, motherly voice.


	29. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, sad to say but the next chapter will be the last for this story. I didn't really expect it to be 30 chapters over all but yeah....oh well (snickers). 
> 
> And if you still can't get enough of the story or characters for that matter, I'm doing a crossover story with another author called Varikai. Our story is called "If There's No Tomorrow". Check it out if you have the guts!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6462931/chapters/14792272

“You guys ready?” Sans asked, popping inside the house with a flustered Toriel wrapped around his neck.

“Hey Toriel, you going to be airtight?” You pondered, while trying to remain polite. She stopped lecturing Sans for a moment to compose herself, but she was pleased to see you were in good hands.

“Yes,” she replied calmly, “but Sans--,”

“Yeah, I know, I’m a shit,” he answered for her. Toriel then kissed his forehead and Sans froze in a flushed state. You and Undyne laughed.

“I was going to say that yes, you’re a shit, but you’re our shit,” she replied while happily hugging around San’s collar.

“Glad to hear,” Pap half grinned.

Sans grabbed your wrist and then looked around, “Now now kids, let’s all hold hands, don’t want anyone to get lost,” he sarcastically replied. You rolled your eyes. Undyne gripped Sans’s and Papyrus’s hand while you held onto the shorter skeleton. “Let’s all hope Asriel’s in a good mood,” he chuckled.  

You all entered the familiar and bitter-cold void. It was short lived when you all reappeared over a bed of soft snow the cushioned the fall. The lights all flickered around as you noticed you appeared right next to a bone fire……as well as a small army.

Over fifty knights surrounded that bonfire. There was a painfully awkward silence as the metal bodies shifted while several glanced up from their sitting positions. It only took a few seconds before the first knights began showing rapid movements as they reached for weapons.  

“Uhh,” Sans nervously chuckled, “Whoops.” He was deadpanned.

“SANS IM GOING TO FUCKING STRANGLE YOU,” Pap roared.

The shouting startled several knights that stood as they held crossbows in their arms.

“Yeah, well, get in line. In the meantime, hold on--.”

“WAIT,” Undyne blurted out. She quickly tumbled underneath the circle and snatched a bag laying on the floor. She then drop-kicked a knight backwards with unnecessary force.  It created a domino effect as the first knight toppled over, causing others to fall down in unison.  A loud array of clanking filled the area with a noisy presence as a vast majority of knights lost their balance from one blow. Undyne burst out laughing as you all opened your arms for her return. Undyne leapt into everyone’s embrace as they all held tight. Sans teleported once she landed into his arms.

You all teleported again but now you were finally in front of a familiar camp that was decorated with lanterns along the perimeter. You sighed in relief, Undyne smacked your back and grinned.

“So what was so important in that bag that you had to steal it,” you inquired with a hand rubbing against your now sore back. Undyne opened the bag and shifted through the stuff. The sudden cold seeped into your thin jacket, you forgot it was fucking winter again as you gasped and the condensation from the breath formed a miniature cloud.

“Well first off, your nips are showing through that sports bra,” Undyne jested as you urgently hid your boobs from Sans’s obvious stare, Papyrus and Toriel slapped him. “Even if we have Asriel, we’re gonna need Todd to actually sneak into the castle, he’s the only one to break in while being completely unnoticed,” Undyne further explained. She lifted her hand and pulled out two packs of smokes from the bag, “Yes! This might prevent him from killing us when we finally go after him.”

“Pretty sound logic there,” you nodded while shivering, remembering the last close call.

“That’s hardly a good reason to almost get yourself killed….AGAIN,” Papyrus scolded. “How many times have you died, half of which I’m sure were due to you not looking both ways before crossing a BLOODY OPEN FIELD!”  
  
“You shut your mouth,” Undyne spat. “It’s not my fault I kept tripping over your damn bones that YOU kept lying around everywhere. Heaven’s forbid you ever take responsibility for your own bloody shit,” she pointed a thumb towards Sans, indicating he was part of the shit.

“Hey,” Sans sounded almost hurt, “I can take care of myself.” “Now, now,” Toriel tried to intervene. “I’ve been around long enough to know how irresponsible ALL of you can be,” she calmly addressed. You placed two hands on your hips and coughed on purpose loudly to get their attention. They hesitated continuing the conversation momentarily while staring back at you.

“Seriously guys? We just came back and you’re already fighting. Can someone please tell me know how on Earth we are going to lure Asriel out?”

Sans grinned from ear to ear, “Oh he’ll come… but I need you to do something for me.” You didn’t like the sound of his obvious malicious intent. Sans whispered something in Undyne’s ear, her face lit up as she snorted.

“Sans, quit fucking around, go get Asriel before I kick your ass for him,” Papyrus scolded his brother. Sans and Undyne then both nodded while Toriel tried to listen in but to no avail. Sans lifted Toriel down so she could stay here for the time being.

“Alright, stay put everyone,” Sans suggested and then disappeared. You and Papyrus approached Undyne with skeptical gazes, she laughed.

“What,” she replied as innocent as possible, but her sharp grin gave away any sense of good.

Sans teleported back…but he held a rather small red dress in his hand. You shook your head disapprovingly and fought back a grin. Sans retorted by slowing nodding against your disapproval.

“Wear it,” Sans ordered with a grin, he threw the dress at your feet in the snow.

“Are you crazy,” you blurted out. “How’s that gonna help us, plus it’s freezing outside.” You threw your arms in the air and tried to make a compelling case, but your resistance only made the fish and skeleton grin wider in unison.

“Do this…and I promise to owe you a favor, no matter what it is.”

“Well damn, I could already think of a few things,” Undyne joked with a smirk.

“Whatever.” You snatched the dress and proceeded to take off the jacket first. Even the dress was chilled due to Sans throwing it on the frosted ground. Sans disappeared again. Toriel was a bit concerned, hoping another fight didn’t break out.

Papyrus covered his eyes while you changed, Undyne kept staring with an awful grin.

“When I see Alyphs again, I’m so telling on you,” you teased. Undyne shrugged.

“She’ll be so happy to see me, that nothing you could say that would faze her,” Undyne proudly announced.

You finally pulled the dress over but it was unfortunately tight around the breasts, you groaned.

A crunching noise echoed behind your back. Undyne, Papyrus, and Toriel turned. Sans was booking it through the deep snow. He continued laughing his ass off while looking behind him.

“SANS. GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE,” Asriel shouted. “I HAVEN’T SEEN YOU IN MONTHS AND YOU FUCKING STEAL MY ROBE? YOUR SUCH A LITTLE SHIT!” Asriel was pissed and sprinted all the way up to Sans. The riled goat pulled on Sans’s collar and jerked him back into the snow. Sann was laughing too hard to outrun the goat and fell down. Asriel forcibly retrieved the apparel and pulled it back over. He was dressed half-way when he noticed Papyrus hiding in front of you. “HEY Pap!” Asriel was excited as he made his way over to hug the rather tall skeleton. Undyne intercepted the hug and gratefully squeezed him as tight as she could, you almost heard Asriel gasp for air as his lungs shrunk from the compression. “AH...heh, okay, I miss you too. Where have you guys been,” he asked with a skeptical smile while preying Undyne’s arms from his waist.

“Uhh, yes, well…,” Papyrus fumbled over his own words. Asriel got a little concerned when he noticed someone hiding behind the skeleton.

“Papyrus, did you guys find someone else who was in one of Chara’s camps?” Asriel smiled and calmly touched Pap’s shoulder, “No matter the monster, I’ll accept them as my own,” he gladly remarked while pulling the skeleton to the side.

Jittering from the knots that twisted your nerves, you looked up at Asriel’s gaze. You wanted to hug the shit out of him, but you were scared of what he was thinking. Asriel was speechless as he quickly stepped back, his face contorted from the sudden surprise. Undyne came over and whispered something in your ear.

“Say something to make him feel more comfortable, if ya know what I mean,” Undyne half snorted while trying to keep it quiet. She wiggled her eyebrows and you pushed her face off of your space.  

“Undyne would you hush.” You demanded while crossing your arms to hide the unnecessary cleavage. It was too late as you noticed Asriel’s flushed face, turning red underneath the pale fur. “Uhh, hi, I’m Charlie. Not to be confused for the demon lord you have as a ‘king,’” you spoke in quotations before holding out a hand.  
  
Asriel was hesitant to even make eye contact, so he just stood there. You smiled and gritted your teeth, this was getting awkward, so you might as well roll with it.

“And for the record,” you hesitated but guiltily smiled, “we’d make beautiful babies.”

Undyne was choking on a granola bar as she began wheezing from the sudden jerk of gasping. Sans didn’t even bother to get up from the snow, he was crying from exerting himself far too much due to laughter. Papyrus sighed and shook his head as poor Asriel began to actually hide his face, Toriel shared a similar expression.

“I…. uh what!” Confused and riled, Asriel tried to hide is face by turning around. “Who do you think you are…t-talking to me, like that.”

Sans rolled over in the snow and Undyne slapped you on the back for good work. Undyne’s supportive slap on the back sent you flying forward into Asriel. A loud smack and another slam followed as you and Asriel descended into three feet of freshly fallen snow. Bitter stings rippled across your skin as ice melted against your warm flesh on contact. You hissed but didn’t pay attention as you lifted your torso off of Asriel.

Everyone overheard growling as a face lay submerged underneath your position. Sans’s laughter slowly faded as he finally calmed down from the previous situation. You finally sat up on top of Asriel and you glared at Sans. Sans paused, his face deadpanned. Undyne now had water coming out of her nose when she looked at you, and Toriel never looked so lost, or uncomfortable. Papyrus face was still pierced with a sudden image…and yet he couldn’t look away as his whole face turned a different color.

“W-what?” You asked in frustration, clearly not understanding what the hell they were going on about. “Why are you all staring, it’s rud-,”  
  
“Miss…C-Charlie..was i-it,” Asriel fumbled under his own words. “You…uhh, your dress,” he hinted.

You looked down and had to take a minute to soak in the horrible conclusion.  

Your breasts were hanging out of the dress after both straps slipped off the shoulders. Even seconds passed but you couldn’t think for the longest period of time, all of this occurred while sitting on top of Asriel Dreemuur. You wanted to quickly jump up and hide, inside your soul was broadcasting fear and guilt from your overexposure towards poor Asriel. This was not how you wanted Asriel’s new first impression to be.  After a small moment, you needed to address the situation. Asriel’s nose started to bleed all over his mouth, he wouldn’t dare move as you stood up.

“I’m very sorry you had to see that,” you calmly lifted the straps back up to the shoulder and then took a few steps back. Asriel was gripping the snow and had to take a minute, or a few rather, to compose himself. Sans grumbled as he walked past Asriel.

“Quit acting like a child,” Sans scolded. “It’s not the end of the world just cause you saw boobs.” Sans grabbed Asriel’s arm and lifted him off the ground, “Now…would you like this quick and painful …. or slow and agonizing?”

“What…why would I want to slowly suffer,” Asriel retorted while blood smeared white fur underneath his chin.

“Good answer,” Sans replied with a mischievous grin. He then closed his eyes and focused all efforts on unlocking memories.

Asriel lost his footing as his mind burst. A splitting migraine throbbed his skull as old memoires were unlocked. Sans possessed just the key to do just the trick. Undyne jumped over and situated herself under Asriel’s right arm and held him up while Papyrus hoisted up the other half. Sans finally finished when the red light faded from his eye and the power subsided.

“T-there,” Sans was relived and somewhat exhausted. He sat down and yawned. “We…,” he yawned again, “still have one more to go.”

Asriel’s head bobbed down and he appeared to be out cold.

“Asriel?” You cocked your head sideways to get a glimpse of his eyes.

“Huh? WHAT?!” Asriel jerked his arms free and jumped back. “I-we, what have I done,” his eyes filled with horror as he glanced at his own hands, they were slightly dampened from the nose bleed earlier.

“You haven’t done shit…it was fucking Chara,” Undyne took a few steps back for Asriel to gain his bearings. “Nothing is held against you…not after what we were just put through,” Undyne confessed from her heart.

Asriel was frantically trying to gather his thoughts while pacing around, “Sans….,” he glanced at the tired skeleton, “I’m so fucking sorry….,”

Sans sighed and got up from the snow, he calmly patted Asriel on the back and then leaned down.

“Listen, Asriel. Remember what I told you a long ass time ago,” Sans hinted and paused, giving him time to answer.

“BUT…but I killed you, I remember ripping off your arm and even beating you with it,” Asriel’s face was buried into his palms, “What have I’ve done,” he shook.

“No, that’s not what I told you,” Sans argued. Sans grabbed Asriel’s face and forced him to stare into Sans’s almost sincere expression.

“I’ve fucked up through,” Asriel whimpered. Sans lifted a hand and hushed the distraught monster.

“I told you…to find something good in this world and to hang on to it no matter what,” Sans reminded. “No matter what, you’re supposed to hold onto something good in this world to stay sane.” Sans leaned in closer, Asriel looked away, ashamed.

“Fine, have it your way,” Sans gripped Asriel’s shoulders and kneed poor Asriel right in the gut, causing a sharp pain that brought the goat to his knees, wincing from the unexpected blow.

“Oh come on Sans,” you shouted in an exhausted tone. “Now was that really necessary?”

“Sans! How is that suppose--,” Toriel interjected.

“SANS,” Asriel grumbled as his anger spiked, “I WILL FUCKING END YOU!”

“Not until you grow a pair, we can’t save everyone with butterfly kisses and shit hugs,” Sans snipped. Asriel threw himself to the ground and grappled Sans’s feet. A sudden jerk brought Sans to the ground as Asriel quickly climbed on top of the skeleton.

“Your,” he punched Sans’s gut, “Such an asshole!”

“At least I don’t faint every time I see a pair of boobs, what are you…fucking 12?” Sans burst out laughing as he lifted up two arms to block Asriel’s blows. “I see your finally back to normal,” he snickered. Asriel’s was trying to fight Sans but the laughter only made him lose focus, he couldn’t even land a proper punch after the laughing ensued.  

“Dammit Sans.” Asriel fumbled into the snow, landing on his back. He gave up fighting a what would be another tiresome battle. “I’m glad even a shit like you is still alive, but the fuck, did you knee me in the stomach,” he insisted while gripping a fist.

“For two reasons. One is because you said you tore my arm off and even though I don’t remember that….it still pissed me off,” he snorted. “And two, because I just wanted my brother back.” Sans shied away from Asriel’s intense stare after the last comment. You rubbed your face, their bond was both adorable and frustrating to watch.

“Thank you.” Asriel mumbled. Sans looked up as Asriel rolled back to his feet. “Thank you for bringing me back Sans, I now see we still have unfinished business,” Asriel confessed while his eyes then shifted over to you. Your face made an anxious smile as Asriel walked over. He began untying a gold necklace around his neck.

“So I’m just going on a hunch here, by unfished business you mean stripping,” Sans paused, “Uh Asriel…what’re you doing,” Sans questioned.

“Unfinished business,” Asriel calmly replied with a serious, yet frim voice.

Undyne’s face was priceless as her and Papyrus shared a nervous stare. They backed away from Asriel’s path. You almost backed away, but then realized there was no reason to be scared. You stood firm as Asriel lowered the necklace into one hand. He offered his golden heart while then kneeling down once again.

“Asriel, you don’t have to marry me anymore. I’m pretty sure Chara already knows about the previous engagement, s-so there’s no pressure to do this anymore,” you were trying to keep composed. Asriel didn’t speak, he only offered the necklace yet again and you smiled while taking it. He then bowed his head.

“You are my better half, for now and always,” Asriel vowed, he still calmly kneeled before you. You paused, unsure and confused while an awkward silence filled the gap between your two bodies. You wanted an explanation but Asriel simply smiled. “Charlie, would you please open the heart, and read the message.”

“Uh sure?” You popped open the locket and inside were some words carved inside the golden wall. “Love is obtained by the heart, not by blood. It is the true strength of monsters and human’s alike. So let us be whole, to become stronger once more,” you clarified the last part to make sure it was clearly heard. You looked around flipped the heart around, observing the craftsmanship, “Uh, was that the message. I’m not missing any other part am I?” You honestly asked everyone while Sans slapped his own face. “Oh come on, what now Sans,” you tested.

“Congratulations!” Sans sarcastically blurted out with sarcastic glee, “Your fucking married!” He aggressively waved his hands around. “Down here, monsters are married once they share vows but apparently you just did your part for him.” Sans glared at Asriel who paid him no mind. “But it doesn’t fucking matter, cause we’ll all probably be dead soon anyway,” he barked while pacing around. 

“I…I didn’t know,” you stuttered while staring down at Asriel. He flinched, as if expecting you to smack him. “Asriel,” you laughed while leaning down and kissing his forehead, “You sneaky devil,” you laughed. Asriel was a bit taken by surprise when he instead heard laughter. 

You turned around a walked towards an Undyne who awkwardly provided you with two unnecessary thumbs ups. Asriel grabbed your shoulder and turned you back around with no time for an interjection, he then deeply kissed you while his back hand ran through your hair and gripped the back of your head. The other arm firmly grabbed the waist and lifted the smaller body up and slower to his warmth. Your eyes instinctively closed as a new flood of emotions surfaced. Happiness as well as anxiousness cluttered your thoughts while you thought about respectively pulling away.

Undyne whistled a sexy tune as she smacked both sides of her face, “Wooo hoo~, do ya guys need a room? Perhaps a moment in the tent!”

“UNDYNE!” Papyrus scolded in a fury with yellow flushed cheeks.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME,” Sans teleported from behind and swiped you from Asriel’s embrace. “Hey…get your own woman,” he sneered to the goat. You had to hid the cluster of emotions by crossing arms in front of your face.

“Hey Sans,” Asriel wore a smug grin while standing once again.

“What the fuck do you want now…,” Sans jerked.

“Please be gentle with my wife,” Asriel politely asked but a proud smile was beaming from his face. Sans tried to grabbed Asriel’s throat but the goat leapt back while casually flipping off Sans. Sans growled but Asriel held his head up high while turning his back.  

“I suppose my work here is done,” he quipped. “Now. Let’s go get Todd before Chara has a chance to find us again.”

“What about your people,” you blurted out, almost feeling shitty for bringing up a sensitive subject. Asriel turned and smiled.

“The fact that we went this far back in time means there’s much about Chara’s power we’ve yet to find out. I’ll have Mettaton and Grillby watch the camp for now until we get to the bottom of this. But I know he’s getting desperate to go back this far. One thing’s for sure though. Either Chara just had an epiphany, or he’s having a mental breakdown after losing what appeared to be a winning battle for himself.” Asriel sighed while thinking about his lost brother, “Let’s go.”

Papyrus turned Sans around offered a hand to carry you instead. Sans growled and stepped back.

“Come on Sans, you’re on point. We’re going after Todd and Charlie doesn’t need to be in the line of sight like last time,” he reminded with a cold stare. Sans grumbled while placing you back on your feet. Papyrus kneeled down and you jumped on. “Lead on,” Papyrus called to his brother. Sans rolled his eyes but cleared his throat.

“WE HEAD OUT NOW,” Sans beckoned the order this time. His stern voice was unforgiving, and clear. Everyone nodded. Sans teleported a hundred feet ahead for a good start, he started sprinting the rest of the way. Asriel scoffed and took off. Papyrus gripped your thighs for security and lunged forward with Undyne closely following his footsteps.

You all passed by the entrance to the camp. Mettaton and Grillby waited outside the gates to see their friends off. You waved to them as a sign of good gesture but almost regretted doing it. Grillby was drinking something and it evaporated completely when it spilled into himself after he noticed a small human riding on Papyrus’s back. Mettaton almost fainted after seeing you, Grillby had to drop his drink and catch the fallen robot.

“T-that’s a human! What the hell is a human--,” Mettaton cursed towards Grillby who awkwardly held the robot in his arms. The two were conversing but Mettaton constantly shouted over Grillby’s calm and composed tone.

Papyrus snickered, “I forgot they still don’t have their memories back. But it’s a good thing you waved, now maybe they won’t assume your evil. Crazy maybe, but who knows,” he quipped. You swatted Papyrus’s back and he actually laughed. You then pathetically cried because now your hand hurt from smacking bone, he laughed even harder as his dark sullen eyes widened. “NYEH, NYEH, NYEH!” Papyrus broke out crying after tripping over himself. Undyne had to stop as well as she held desperately onto the spear for balance while tears seeped from her eyes. She was choking up so hard that she almost began sobbing from laughter. You scrunched your face and glared at both of them.

“How the hell was I supposed to know they didn’t have their memories, and don’t make fun of my weak attempts to slap someone.” You tried to come off as serious but it failed when you cracked a smile.

“Do you mind telling me what caused Papyrus to make that noise. I suddenly broke down in laughter after hearing it up front,” Asriel walked back, cheeks suppressing a huge smile. Undyne threw her head back.

“Pappy,” she began, “you can’t just make that horrible thing you call a laugh, and except anyone to stay focused.” The fish wiped away tears and gripped her spear. Sans teleported behind Papyrus and grinned.

“Hey bro, do that again and I’m gonna tell everyone your oh so wonderful secret,” he threatened with a calm smile. “If I remember correctly, it’s about a certain someone who rhymes with Mettaton.” He paused while snorting, waiting for it to sink in everyone’s thoughts. “It’s actually just Mettaton.”

Sans ducked as a pissed off Papyrus swung an arm around to grab the culprit.

“WHAT!” Undyne was ecstatic, “NO FUCKING WAY.” She lost her grip on the spear and slowly gave up, sliding back down.

“Well I think that’s sweet,” Toriel was a bit surprised as she tried to hide the blush from her petals. She was wrapped around Asriel’s neck.

“What?” Asriel was usually slow to catch on, but that secret wasn’t subtle as all thanks to Sans crude messages. “I uh, well, we support you no matt--,”

Papyrus grabbed your legs and sprinted off into the woods. He couldn’t keep a straight face while it was shaded yellow.

“WE’RE GOING TO BE WALKING IN THE FUCKING DARK IF YOU GUYS DON’T GET YOUR HEADS OUT OF YOUR ASSES,” Papyrus roared as he took lead, hoping to get far ahead for some peace and quiet. Your buried your face into Papyrus’s back, your heart was going to burst. This endless cycle of emotions left you in tears. Papyrus’s anger subsided when he felt a few spots on his back getting warm as water seeped through the clothing, “I didn’t make you cry, did I?” You shook your head.

“I’m just so fucking happy right now,” you hugged the back of his neck. Papyrus soft smile made your heart melt as he patted your head.

“You’re really are an Angel, Charlie,” Papyrus proclaimed.

It took a few hours before the grouped slowed their decent towards the familiar back pine forest.

“Alright, how are we supposed to find him,” Undyne blurted out as you all made it to the entrance of the densely populated pine forest. Thick cedar wood filled the air with a heavy scent. Asriel pointed to some smoke clouds on the other side of the forest.

“We venture there, and stay quiet. And I don’t think I need to remind anyone to stay in cover,” Asriel glared at everyone to make sure they understood why. Everyone agreed to his demands and then Asriel took the lead with Sans behind. You were still on Papyrus’s back as you two traveled near the back.

The dense trees kept an even cover over everyone’s positions as they trudged through multiple branches and fallen logs. It was about a 15 minutes’ hike until everyone began to smell a roasting campfire the lingered in the hair. They must have been grilling those potatoes that were common in the underground. Asriel lifted a solid hand straight up and the line halted. No audible whispers were heard or spoken as Asriel stared at Sans and then pointed at a random direction. Sans nodded and disappeared while Asriel flanked from the other side. Undyne lowered her spear into the dirt and leaned against it. Toriel was still with Asriel when he took off. You jumped off Papyrus and crouched down behind a tree, carefully listening in while hiding your body in cover with nearby bushes.

A rustling wind shifted the branches in the treetops, producing a squeaking sound that echoed through the forest. Undyne dropped her bags nearby, you scooted over. She sat down and sighed. You nudged her arm while Papyrus scowled over a wide direction, trying to pinpoint any shifting shadows in the distance.

“I really hope Chara doesn’t try anything with Alyphs,” Undyne confessed with a sullen look. You grabbed her hand.

“I really think Alyphs is the least of his problems right now. We fucked up his plans last time. He must have wanted my soul.” You leaned in closer and glared at the snow, upset their past efforts to save Alyphs appeared to be in vain. “He probably still does, but we’ll just have to wait and see. As soon Todd is here, we’ll— “

“CHARLIE!” Papyrus grabbed towards your head but the arrow slipped through his grip.

An arrow pierced a tree trunk, inches away from your neck. You fell back.

“JESUS CHRIST ON A CRACKER!” Your shouting alerted another to open fire.

Two arrows shot, whistling as they approached. Undyne jerked your coat and threw you far out of the way and into a thorny bush.

“Shit,” you hissed and kicked, trying to gain footing inside a prickly bush. An arrow pierced the bush and stabbed ripped the edge of your sleeve. The sharp metal thankfully missed any skin contact as you stood up and came face to face with a cross bow pointed directly at your head.

“DON’T SHOOT,” you shouted while holding both hands up. The knight stood firm. His partner was being held down by Papyrus whose sight burned with rage at the one holding you at gun point.

“Tell your goddam friend to let go of him, DO IT!” Todd shouted from underneath the metal.

You sighed in relief. The other’s noticed the voice as well, Papyrus hesitated but Undyne lowered her weapon.

“TELL HIM TO LOWER IT,” Todd shouted. you flinched.

“Do it Pap,”

Papyrus sighed and then got up. The knight quickly stood back up on their own two feet and kneed Papyrus in the gut, sending him on his knees. Undyne tackled the knight, sending him back into the snow while they tussled around, each punching the other. Todd pointed his crossbow directly at the fish but you smacked his weapon by awkwardly punching it. You twitched as the crossbow fired and the arrow pierced the ground beneath your feet.

“HEY!” Asriel shouted, Todd turned. Sann quickly slid underneath Todd and grappled both legs while jerking them, causing Todd to lose balance and topple. Todd’s helmet fell into the snow as he landed on all fours. He glanced up and was met with a direct punch to the face by Asriel. Todd growled and hissed form the pain and fell down. “Sann, get him up, quickly,” Asriel growled back at the aggravated off tomcat.

Sann grinned, he complied by jerking Todd’s metal arm and hoisting the cat back up to his legs. “Do it Sans,” Asriel barked, pissed off they missed the fucker for a second time. Sann nodded. Asriel leaned over checked your scratches for any deep cuts. Toriel overlooked the marks as well, carefully eyeing them for swelling.

The other knight head-butted Undyne and rolled over, reaching for his own crossbow and quickly aiming for Charlie once more. Ten bone spears materialized from thin air over the un-expecting knight, Todd turned around.

“NO STOP,” Todd cried out as he lunged forward. The arrow was shot and it bounced off Todd’s metal armor and hit the open ground. Todd hunched over his partner but the knight elbowed him in the face. Todd rolled over, hissing in pain while trying to compose himself.

“We had orders Todd, and now you’re a traitor for letting them take you alive,” the other knight removed his helmet and blue bunny ears flipped out. This however, was one of the rougher looking bunnies you’ve ever seen. A deep gash ran down one ear and it continued down the poor man’s face, plus his blue fur was filthy. Must have been a long time since they’ve been cleaned.

“Yeah, and what good are we to anyone dead, your son of a bitch,” Todd spat, kicking his friend. “Joey, I know you don’t have soul, but could you at least pretend to care about whether or not you FUCKING live!” The blue bunny tackled Todd and tried to choke him, Todd punched him in the face and they both fell to the side. Sans grabbed the bunny’s ears and dragged him off, Asriel held Todd by his arm and lifted him up.

“I’ll fucking kill you!” Joey attempted to charge but Sann grabbed the edge of his collar and smacked him real hard near the base of the head. Joey fell down, unconscious, but still breathing.

“Alright,” Sann spoke nonchalantly, “Your Todd. And that blue fucker is your boyfriend. And we know you still have a soul, so let’s cut the introductions.” Todd stepped back, afraid as the skeleton approached. Sann smiled real wide as he teleported behind the cat and grabbed his skull with two firm hands. “Nice kitty,” Sann teased as his neck popped, his eye right flickered.

A sudden jolt of electrifying pain was sent through Todd’s skull. It traveled all the way down his spine as memories of the reset flushed into his mind. The cat’s breath became shallow, you stepped forward, hoping he’d be okay. Sann let go and Todd fell down, crouched over in the snow, he was silent but alive. You kneeled down in the snow.

“Hey Todd…,” you quietly asked. “Do you remember who I am?” Todd tilted his head up.

“Yeah,” he moped, “You’re our Hope.” A sly grin slipped through his whiskers while making that pun. You tackled Todd into the snow. “Charlie!” Todd laughed while being hugged by a smaller human. “Hey man,” he hugged back, “I’m sorry.” You punched the sassy cat in the arm and he playfully hissed. You pulled him back in and almost cried.

“Sorry! Don’t you ever apologize for saving my ass. I’m the one who’s always indebted to my friends,” you corrected while touching foreheads. Todd’s gaze shifted over to Joey. “And hey, this time around your buddy’s still alive. We unfortunately can’t take him with us. Without a soul, it--,”

“I understand,” Todd agreed. “But it still means we’re back to square one.”

“Which is why we’re not making a plan this time,” Asriel stepped in. Todd glanced up and winced while touching his face where Asriel struck him. “Sorry about the punch, but your kind of attacked my wife.” Todd’s pleased eyes glanced at yours with a sassy smirk, you casually pretended not to hear that last part.

“Apparently you’ve guys been busy since I’ve been away,” he joked.

 “It’s not like that you old cat, now get up.” You brushed off fresh snow that cluttered your pajama pants and proudly stood while extending a hand to Todd. He grabbed yours. “We’re not making a plan anymore, now, let’s go confront Chara once and for all.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Sann blurted out. “The less time we leave Chara to think, the better all of us. He’ll get all riled up once he realizes we’re there but hopefully that’ll buy us time to learn more about that damn power.”

“I can’t wait. This time I’ll fucking level that piss-ant!” Undyne punch a flat hand to indicate that her threat was serious.

“We’re in this together, this’ll be the final stand,” Papyrus glanced at his brother and his friends. “So let’s make this one last.” You all nodded in agreement, the feeling was mutual all around, except for Toriel. She was fidgeting with her leaves.

“Toriel, you don’t have to come this time,” you told her with sincerity. She kept staring off, lost in thought. “This will end one way or another, it has to. Everything with a beginning has an end, and I’ll see to it that Chara’s reign will be one of them.”

“You promise,” Toriel clarified, as if asking for your honesty. You nodded.

“I promise I’ll do what I can.”

“I don’t think we should make promises yet,” Sann warned. “We don’t know how this’ll end.”

“Well,” Todd stood. “Let’s go…I’m fucking hankering for a smoke.” You snatched Undyne’s bag near the tree and threw it to him. “What’s this,” he asked while catching the bag.

“A gift from Undyne,” you answered. Undyne scoffed.  

Todd glanced through the bag and smiled as he pulled out two pack of already opened smokes.

“Awwwww Undyne, you really do care about me,” he teased with a soft smile. A snow ball smacked Todd right in his face and his growled from the sudden chill.

“Don’t get sappy, I still hate your guts, but your ass is going to get us into that castle unnoticed,” she huffed while looking off.

Asriel wrapped his arm around your waist, his gaze was sorrowful as he stared off in a certain direction. Sans noticed Asriel’s viewpoint and sighed. Everyone else stood and watched.

Far off, past vast snow fields and pine forests was a harsh glow that decorated across the sky. Its darkened glow gave up a comfortable feeling of dark motives. The castle was booming with excitement as floodlights dressed up the entire perimeter of the structure. No one could see the individual lights, but they spouted off beams of bright red light that acted similar to light houses. Scanning from place like clockwork, give a false sense of Hope.  


	30. Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. The end. I hope you enjoyed this concoction of Underhell throughout the few months it's expanded to. (bows) I will continue a different version of this story with a friend as a cross over, if your interested, it's called 'If There's No Tomorrow'.
> 
> If not, it's been a pleasure.  
> (Leaves backstage)

The castle has long lost its original image. Draped over every archway was charcoal and red-colored banners that depicted an outline of Chara’s face. The air was drenched with the stench of sulfur which became overbearing as everyone reached the back entrance of the castle. Troops of knights randomly did searches across the perimeter for security purposes.

The local temperature increased significantly as you traveled through the outskirts of Hotland. Your group scouted the area through the treetops, jumping from branch to branch to avoid early detection from the knights.

Sans had you wrapped around his neck, piggy back. You kept glancing down from the trees, observing all the individual knights that came in multiples of five.

“How do we know Chara isn’t waiting for us,” you whispered in Sans’s ear. Everyone hid within the trees, waiting as waves of knights passed by below . Sans red eyes darted around, carefully observing everyone with crucial detail, he then shook his head. Toriel was attached to your neck, she occasionally glanced backwards out of a forced habit.

“We don’t. We’re just winging it.” He answered, not once breaking concentration while keeping watch with Asriel and Todd. Undyne was fixated on the lab door while sitting next to Papyrus, both waited until the orders were given to advance any further. Papyrus watched everyone’s backside, and when you would give him a worried glance, he would half smile. You’d just smiled back and return your focus elsewhere. 

“If there’s a chance it’s a trap, then I should be the one to go,” Undyne insisted. “That way, only two of us are captured if Chara finds us.”

“HEY,” Todd silently shouted over to her, “You guys said you wanted my help. So shut up and wait for my signal. Either we all go or none of us.” Todd climbed to the highest point in his tree, underneath him was Papyrus and Undyne. Todd’s tail flickered in agitation as he balanced on a thin branch, shifting his weight accordingly. His gaze was on something completely different. A couple of feet above Alyphs’s door was a camera…. scanning left to right on clockwork. There wouldn’t be enough time to sneak in before it’s eye caught someone trying to sneak in. “When I give the signal, you guys quickly run in while I hold the door open.”

Asriel was beneath you and Sans, his leg was fidgeting while crouched upon a tree limb. You took a shallow breath as the flow of knights thinned out, allowing much larger gaps of time to pass before another one came by. Another knight passed, Todd waited till it was out of sight and then he quickly climbed even higher. Todd’s claws dug into the bark as he grabbed the very top of the trunk and jumped off to the side while pulling on the branch, not letting go. The tree slowly swayed backwards, opposite to the direction of the camera. But Todd’s weight wasn’t enough to pull the branch down far enough for the jump.

“Shit. Pap, Undyne, pull me down further,” Todd demanded as the tree bent over. Papyrus and Undyne climbed higher until they were a couple of feet underneath Todd. They shifted their weight with Todd as all three of them held down an entire tree. All three held down the upper-half of the trunk, it began to snap under the pressure from bending so far back, “Let go, now!”

Papyrus and Undyne detached their grip, they both fell to the ground just a few feet below. Todd was catapulted over the entrance to the lab, he quickly grappled the metal pole extending from the outside wall. Attached to the pole was the camera. Todd extended his claws and sliced into the wires connected at the base of the surveillance camera and ripped them out. Causing an electrical short and it actually triggered the lab door to open at the same time.

“Hmmmm, bonus,” Todd smirked and jumped down, “Two minutes everyone, if that.”

Asriel jumped down, followed by Undyne, and Papyrus. Sans waited, he wanted to make sure the rest made it through first. As soon as Todd waved you three down, Sans halted from further movements. He slowly turned his head over towards a pathway that led out of Hotland. His red pupils widened.

“Sans?” Toriel shivered, concerned as to why Sans stayed crouched, “Why aren’t we movin--,”  

“Shit,” Sans cursed as he waved his hands forward at Todd, indicating them to get inside now. Todd pushed Asriel inside and closed the door behind him.

“What the hell is it,” you whispered, worried that even doing that might cause alarm. Sans held up a hand, he held his breath and became deathly quiet.

You jerked the back of his coat. “Sans---.”

“Don’t move. Don’t breathe.”

“Why don’t we just teleport inside,” you insisted, knowing that was the simplest way.

“You’ll know why. Now hush or we’re both dead.” Sans leaned back and lowered a pine branch in front of you three, providing more cover. More clanking metal approached but there were also patted steps that accompanied them.

Strutting around an elongated black trench-coat was Chara, being escorted by several knights who surrounded his position. He wore a thick smirk while rubbing his hands together with apprehension. His hands glowed and fired, the tree next yours was vaporized. You screamed but Sans slapped your mouth with his hand.

“SURE HOPE NO ONE WAS IN THAT TREE,” Chara shouted with amusing cackle. Sans almost teleported…but Chara didn’t make any effort to shoot any others. Chara hesitated after seeing no one panicking or running away after the attack. He shrugged and made his way to the lab door with a red pulsing orb in his hand.

“Sans,” you firmly grabbed the back of Sans’s shoulders. “Sans what the fuck is that? It looks like a grenade, but pulsing?!”

“Yes,” Sans lifted the branch for a better position. “But bigger…. he plans on wiping everyone out at once.” Toriel gripped Sans’s shirt, whimpering. Sans dropped you upon a nearby branch with the flower and teleported out of sight. You grabbed onto the base of the trunk and felt your heart skip, Toriel’s vines wrapped your waist around the tree for support.  

Sans reappeared behind the pack of knights and Chara, he snapped his fingers. Multiple bones materialized above their heads, all were inflamed with a red glow. Eleven knights were pierced through their armor; half were decapitated while the rest were sliced through the torso. Chara was left unscathed as blood splattered across his coat. The blood only soaked into the dark fabric, only appearing to make it wet, rather than stained. Chara twirled around, his jet-black hair spiked near the back, and he had two arms open wide, as if expecting a hug.

“Hello, Sans.” Chara warmly smiled. “I guess I miscalculated when I thought you’d all be inside already.” Chara bit down on the grenade pin, and pulled it. Only his finger was holding back the trigger to detonate.  “Now if I should ever let go, I’ll die, we‘ll reset, and the fun just starts all over again. So where should I start?” Chara’s darkened hazel eyes turned red.

“I want to know one thing,” Sans spoke apathetically. “When you told Charlie that you lost a part of your soul every time you died…. was that true,” he lifted a brow. “I was just kinda curious, ya know,” Sans stuff his coat pockets with nimble fingers. “I mean let’s be honest, we both know you never had a soul to begin with,” Sans jested. Chara actually chuckled with the skeleton as they both shared a common joke.  

“Even though I’ve murdered you, my dear friend, I still miss that smug look on your face,” Chara reminisced. “But your suspicions are true, I never lost my soul,” Chara yawned. “However my mind,” he pointed towards his skull, “is a whole different matter.”

A bitter after taste of resentment dissolved in your mouth. It wasn’t surprising that Chara lied to you about missing his soul, but a sharp sting still resided within your heart. Toriel squeezed tighter around your waist and held you close; she was ready in case things went sour.

As an uneasy laughter filled the silence as Chara got choked up. Sans scowled at Chara, waiting for the lunatic to make the first move.

“Pray tell, what was the look on Asriel’s face, when Charlie told you guys about my poor story? Hm?” Chara waved his arms around and hugged himself, “Did my dear ol’ brother actually think I wasn’t to blame for mass murdering his people…well, my people technically.” Chara’s left hand hummed as he then aimed the base of the arm towards your tree. Toriel jerked your neck, pulling back. You refused to jump yet, this may just be for show. Toriel refused to listen to your nonsense, she kept tugging.

“If I know Charlie, she probably never left you side ever since you all came back to life. So the odds are,” his hand hummed brighter, “that she’d be nearby. So Sans, what’re the odds…that she’d be in this tree? Hmm?”

“Go ahead,” Sans shrugged, calling his bluff. “It’s just a fucking tree. You and I still have plenty to talk about anyhow, you piece of shit.” Chara caught that small ounce of agitation in his tone, he smiled.

A shot fired.

Toriel forced herself vines around your neck and pulled one last time, saving your ass as the entire tree became incinerated. You fell backwards and into a thorn bush down below.

Chara suddenly lost an hand as a sharpened-bone sliced right through his left arm. The splintered ivory cut through Chara’s flesh as the blood poured from his arm.

“CHARLIE!” Sans cried out, not realizing you made it out. He gripped Chara’s throat and began choking as the man bled out, his blood dripping upon the dark fabric.

“Stop!” You screamed while jumping up, the thorns sliced through your numb skin and drew blood.

Sans grip didn’t loosen, but he was immensely relieved after hearing your voice. His eyes then darted back to the man as his skin turned blue from oxygen deprivation and blood loss.

“Let’s go Chara,” Sans barked while applying pressure to his arm. The skeleton’s hand glowed red as flames surrounded the wound. Chara cried out in agony as Sans seared his arm with burning magic, clotting the arm. “You’re going to answer for the crimes you’ve committed. You shall be judged by your peers,” Sans’s chokehold loosened so that Chara could finally breath.

“Is that before or after the reset,” Chara coughed up blood, smirking as red stained his mouth.

“You’re a real comedian,” Sans nodded with a sly grin, “but now it’s time for you to sleep.”

“Can I take Charlie with m--,”

Sans punched Chara in the back of the head, the man was now passed out cold as the grenade fell to the ground. Sans quickly grabbed the bomb and threw it as far as he could near the woods. A loud crack broke the sky as sound waves rumbled through the hollow underground. Rough shouting was then heard from knights nearby. You looked down, Chara wasn’t moving but his chest rose and fell in intervals, indicating he was still breathing.

“Fuck me, did we just capture a Chara!?”  You exclaimed while running over. Toriel was perplexed, in the span of thirty seconds Chara’s bodyguards were defeated and he was taken hostage. Certainly a change of usual circumstances.

“Until he wakes up…. yeah.” Sans grumbled. He lifted Chara’s body and threw it over his shoulder. “Get the door Charlie, we’re bringing him in.” You scoffed, he obviously didn’t understand how heavy the door was.

“You know they’re going to strangle Chara with his own entrails, right?” You nervously remarked but regretted it as Toriel shivered, she was more disgusted by the thought.

“They know he’ll just reset, now get the door.”

You grabbed a ledge of the one side of the door and pulled. The metal creaked as it budged from the pull. However, the resisting forces were collapsing the panel back upon its original spot.

“SHIT!” The door caved in but then eight hands swiftly took hold and halted its movements.

“AND PULL!” Asriel ordered. The door slid open as Asriel, Undyne, Papyrus and Todd continued applying equal pressure outward. Asriel was in between both closing sides, pushing the doors further apart with his raw strength as they strained from taking most of the resistance. Undyne and Papyrus quickly matched strengths as the doors evenly pulled apart. Todd gripped your shirt and threw you inside, the door slammed shut as everyone fell back.

“Wait, Sans is still--.”

“Still what,” Sans snickered while inside, “I can still teleport, I just need to see where I’m going. And I got a nice view once you guys opened the door. I can also do it based on memory but I haven’t been here in a while. So, good job everyone.” He smiled sarcastically, receiving only pitiful smiles. Asriel drew back upon seeing the body Sans carried.

“S-Sans…is that Chara? Do you have a fucking CHARA in your arms?!” Asriel cautiously approached the human as if it carried a disease. Alyphs was hunched over in the corner, carefully watching everyone interact. But she felt safe knowing Undyne was nearby.

“Nope,” Sans scoffed, coming off as sarcastic, “it’s actually just another random human I’ve found just wandering through the ruins. Of course it’s him, you idiot.” Sans threw Chara on the floor, you all heard a loud thud. Undyne poked the body, it didn’t move. Papyrus scowled at the body, almost tempted to bash his head in. Toriel hopped down and examined the body, she opened his eyelids, they were now a deep hazel. She leaned back and let go, watching him sleep.

“Quit the sarcastic bullshit, I don’t want to know how you did it, nor do I care that he’s missing an arm,” Asriel bickered. “I just want to know what you planned on doing with a passed out Chara.”

“I thought we were winging it,” Sans retorted. “Look, we finally got him, so I was kinda hoping you guys would come up with something. Because I’m out of ideas on how to ‘handle’ Chara, I can kill him in multiple ways but that won’t solve the problem.” Sans kicked Chara’s ribs.

“I can talk to him,” you bluntly suggested. Everyone paused, and glanced over at you like an idiot just blurted something out. You crossed your arms, “Unless you guys are brimming with ideas here.”

“Charlie, I think I speak for everyone when I say that you should keep a safe distance from Chara at all times,” Toriel calmly shot down your idea.

Todd was leaning against a counsel that operated the cameras located all throughout the Underground, a few cameras caught his attention. He called Papyrus and Undyne over, they glanced at the screens and scratched their heads. Asriel paced around, trying to contemplate the most efficient way to ‘handle’ Chara.

“Why are some cameras doing a side-to-side sweep while others…appear to be walking,” Todd inquired while messing with a few buttons. He then recognized the location one of the walking cameras, it was just outside Hotland. Todd glanced at another camera that was actually mounted to a nearby wall and as it made another sweep towards the direction of the walking camera, his mouth dropped. He turned to Alyphs, “Goddammit, you fucking reptile!” Todd stormed over but Undyne jerked his tail back, and punched him in the face. Todd quickly pounced back up and lunged after Undyne, grabbing her neck and punching her in the face. Undyne growled and threw him back as she then forced herself on top. Todd hissed.

“Now it all makes fucking sense! No wonder we could never get ahead in this fucking hell-hole, cameras weren’t just placed on the walls and in the woods. THEY WERE PLACED ON PEOPLE!” Todd kicked Undyne and wiped a small amount of blood from his face, he glared Alyphs down. “YOU!” He pointed an accusing finger at the yellow lizard, “MY FRIEND…LOST HIS LIFE THANKS TO YOU. You placed a camera on him, that’s why he never could escape with me. He was already dead the moment he stepped inside these walls.” The reality set in as Todd grabbed his head, pacing around nervously before standing once more and staring her down. “I bet Jeffery had a camera, didn’t he, Alyphs?”

The whole room went silent. Asriel was busy trying to be the buffer between Todd and Undyne after their spat.

Alyphs was terrified, but she didn’t deny the accusation. Todd stormed over, Alyphs flinched but Todd never raised a hand. “I won’t hurt you. But do us all the decency and tell the truth,” Todd fretted. “The evidence is pretty damning if you try to deny any of it.” Alyphs stood.

“I-I don’t deny the accusations,” she confessed. Sans was furious, Asriel torn. Papyrus stepped in and held off Todd.

“Why didn’t you say anything,” Asriel’s voice was straining, he kept shaking his head. “We all risked our lives for you, and you’ve kept this from us? Everyone standing in this very room were murdered by Chara, all of which could of been avoided. I can't believe I made the mistake of trusting you.”

 “I-I forgot,” she croaked while covering her face. Alyphs began to cry, she felt horrible. A gut-wrenching hole ripped through her heart.

“How could you forget something like that!” Sans shouted at her, Undyne stood in front of Alyphs, defending her from the verbal abuse.

“I thought we agreed to let this shit go. We agreed to not blame Alyphs for past mistakes. And if anyone tries to hurt her, you’ll lose yourself another friend,” Undyne threatened.

Asriel spoke up, “When someone knowingly withholds information that could of saved people, that’s a whole new matter, that’s inexcusable.”

“YOU GUYS DIDN’T KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE,” Alyphs cried out while clenching her fist, she stormed over to Asriel first. “I was there day in, day out.” Her hands trembled, “I’ve lost count…and most of the time I was dead tired, doing Chara’s dirty work. The camera’s never hurt them, that’s the only reason why I could live with myself doing it.” Her temper fell, she was drowning in her own guilt. “I was too tired to care who I’ve worked on, going weeks without sleep left me numb, and alone. I honestly didn’t remember who all I’ve place cameras on.”

 “I lost my soul Alyphs,” Sans reminded, “I was only able to come back because someone else took out Chara. We almost lost for good because of that mistake.”

“I know, I know,” Alyphs acknowledged, “And I forgot crucial details that had importance. That’s why when you helped me escape, I started making a list of everyone who I did remember. I jotted down every face I could put a name to.” Sans and Asriel looked down at her, disappointed. Todd scoffed. “I know I screwed up, but I couldn’t go around accusing people until I was sure…. I’m sorry,” she covered her face and sobbed, “I’m so fucking sorry….” Alyphs tried to apologize, but It was now up to them to forgive her, if they chose to do so. 

A bitter aftertaste rested on your tongue as you desired to comfort her, this was all done against her will…and everyone seemed to forget that detail as they were all consumed with their own grief. You stepped over and frowned, Undyne put up a defensive stance, but stepped aside. You ran to Alyphs and hugged her. The woman was taken by surprise and cried even more.  Toriel wrapped her vines around, consoling the lady with a warm embrace as vines glowed a yellow hue.

“I forgive you,” you coaxed. “I don’t want to lose you or anyone else ever again…. please don’t fight. Not each other…”

Alyphs laughed in mid sob, “I don’t even know who you are,” she smiled, “But I can already tell your good.”

“That’s because she’s Charlie,” Papyrus stepped in, “Charlie The Good Human.” He repeated a title you once gave yourself.

Todd sat down, depression overwhelmed his heavy heart, trying to calmly understand the situation from Alyphs’s point of view. Undyne wiped her face, she felt like shit not knowing what to do. The commotion finally died down, but the previous noise seemed to have awoken a visitor.

Chara groaned in pain, hissing at the floor. Sans casually walked over and stepped on his face, placing pressure against the jaw.

“F-fuck you Sans,” Chara spat as his blood smeared across the mopped floor. Papyrus and Undyne circled the man from behind, their eyes glowing different vibrant shades of yellow and blue. “I only have one goddam arm. Why not give a guy a break,” Chara joked while gritting his teeth in pain.

“Oh Chara,” Sans grinned while sitting down next to him, “If I did that…that would imply that I’m a decent human being,” he laughed. “But we both know I’m not human,” Sans joked as he placed pressure on the seared flesh of where Chara’s arm was cut off. “You look like you could use a HAND,” Sans almost choked on his own words from pure enjoyment.

“FUCK!” Chara kicked Sans off and the skeleton laughed, stepping back. Asriel watched his brothers fight, a bad feeling settled in his gut.  

Alyphs grabbed your wrist, she pointed at the floor near the corner. You looked over and noticed a pair of walkie talkies and grabbed one and handed the other to Alyphs.

“Good thinking Alyphs. Here, keep this one and I’ll keep the other one,” you explained. She regrettably nodded. Her hand securely wrapped around the talkie as you shoved the other in your back pocket.

“P-please be careful,” she muttered. You patted her hand and stepped forward towards the brawl.

“Sans, I’m going to speak to Chara,” you commanded. Sans glared at you, he grumbled while kicking Chara one more time.

“Whatever Charlie, you’re the angle of Hope,” he grinned but his glare never left Chara’s smug look. Asriel sat down right next to Chara and growled. Chara rolled over and sat upright, groaning as he popped his jaw back in place by stretching the ligaments in his mouth.

You closed the distance between yourself and the old king of monsters. Chara’s red eyes smiled as you sat cross-legged in front of all three men, bounded by a past of hate and resentment.

“You lied about losing your soul,” you argued bitterly, Chara shrugged. “I don’t even know what’s more disappointing Chara,” You sniped. “The fact that you have a soul and you’re just wasting it, or that you still seem to think this’ll go on forever. It’s only a matter of time before this’ll all grow old and boring.” You leaned in, “Chara, do you really want to spend eternity down here, in the underground?”

Chara’s usual demeanor came back when he began to image what Charlie would look like naked, he smiled at her curves. Asriel yanked his ear and snarled.

“Stop being such a pissy little brother,” Chara spat at Asriel who simply growled inches from his face. “And if you’re going to kill me, do it quick, or slow,” Chara taunted. “I haven’t got the chance to die slowly yet…there’s a first for everything." Asriel ran his fingers through Chara’s hair and jerked it back so strickt that you were worried the man’s neck might snap. “Fuck off Asriel. We all know you don’t have what it takes to be a true king. A true king isn’t afraid to murder, or steal, or cheat to preserve his kingdom,” Chara taunted.

“You’re a tyrant…. not a ruler. A ruler is someone who understands and cares about his people. He’s not a coward when faced with fear, and he certainly doesn’t steal the souls of innocent civilians,” Asriel roared, grabbing Chara’s throat.

“Asriel please calm down,” you pleaded. Sans didn’t budge an inch; he was apathetic to the torturing. Papyrus, Todd, Undyne were glaring at the man, hoping to get their own turn next. Asriel’s eyes began darken and black stripes grew across his skin. “Honey please stop,” Charlie choked at that last bit, it slipped out. Chara snickered.

“Aww, what’s wrong Char Char? I thought you loved Sans, or was I wrong to assume such,” Chara quipped while blood ran down his face. Asriel’s claws were digging into his scalp. The claws retracted after he heard your voice, the hand slowly loosened its death grip.

“Chara,” Sans kicked the prisoner, “we’re all really tired and kinda want to go to bed, so if you don’t mind…we’d like to offer a compromise.” Sans was trying to keep his cool, but occasionally his arms would twitch or light up.

“Comprise!” You and Asriel shouted, everyone almost choked.

“Yes, a compromise,” Sans demanded. “We’re both going to kill each other until the end of time unless we actually come to terms with some sort of a, peace agreement.” Undyne scoffed.

“Oh I’m sorry,” she laughed with an uncomfortable tone. “Was I mistaken of did you actually want to make a fucking deal with the man who’s murdered your own brother…twice!”

“I fucking know Undyne! It’s because I don’t want to endure that again, that I’m suggesting a peace offering to begin with.” Sans scooted closer to Chara who appeared unamused. “I know this shit is getting old Chara, it was never supposed to go on this far. I just have one last question.”

Sans continued gazing at Chara, who for once appeared to be getting emotional. Sans’s words were hitting on some of Chara’s more personal matters.

“How long are you going to hold onto this grudge Chara?” Sans waited, anticipating a fight.

Chara sat there, thinking through his options, his thoughts, and desires. He just smiled while staring off absent-mindedly.

“I don’t hate you Sans,” he concluded with a firm voice, and calm expression.

Sans lost his shit and strangled Chara, who laughed while choking against someone crushing his windpipe. Chara’s face turned red but it was hard to decipher between the blood already smeared across the skin.

“THIS ENDS NOW CHARA,” Sans wasn’t playing nice anymore. “Why don’t you just fucking leave already,” Chara's head was slammed against the floor. “Why are you still here!”

“What the fuck do you think I’ve been doing here SANS!” Chara kicked the skeleton off easily and quickly stood up. Undyne drew her spear, Papyrus went to uphold Chara but Sans held up a hand. “As much as I fucking love having my neck broke, or spit upon by the whole fucking monster race, I didn’t want to stay down here. It’s not like I’ve been having some goddam tea party alright!” Chara faced Papyrus and Undyne, “Listen, I’ve fucking tried everything to figure out how to open that barrier, just so I can escape. Everything from absorbing souls to even committing suicide multiple times, in hopes I’ll wake up back in my own home. Nothing worked…nothing helped. It was only after the deaths and multiple attempts that I realized, I’m stuck here for good. Your guys never gave a shit about me when I fell down, you all gazed at me like damn eyesore, so fuck off--.”

Asriel slapped Chara across the face, causing Chara to step back a few spaces.

“Don’t you dare tell me no one gave a shit about you,” Asriel rung him up, and dangled his body in the air. “MOM…. DAD…. they both sacrificed everything to fucking save you. What the hell made you think you’d be better off killing them…you selfish bastard!”

“Asriel enough!” Toriel shouted. Chara paused, he heard a familiar tone as his head slowly turned. “Yes, that’s right, it’s me. And I won’t stand by and watch my children tare each other apart. If we help you open the barrier…you have to promise never to return Chara,” she demanded. “It’s my fault, I thought we could bring you into my family, but I was wrong. You never belonged here.” Her cold words bit through what was left of his hope. Toriel folded her hands, “A human placed the spell on the barrier to seal us in--.”

“Your wrong Toriel,” Sans growled. “At first I wasn’t sure, but now it all makes sense. The barrier wasn’t created to protect humans from the monsters, it was created to protect us from humans like you Chara,” Sans corrected. “A monster AND human are required to break the spell…not just one. But to think of anyone who’d actually be willing to work with you is a fucking joke. However, I’ll do it.” Papyrus leaned over and approached his brother. “I will help you open the barrier, but only if you give me your word you’ll never come back. If you do…I will test a new theory called ‘let’s what happens when you toss a living body into the void’.”

Chara froze, for some reason that thought alone sent chills down his own spine. He glanced at his surroundings and frowned, he dropped his head and starred at the floor, eyes unwavering from the loss of feeling nothing anymore.

“Alright.”

“Alright as in you’ll do it?” Sans was skeptical, crossing his arms.

“Yes, however I demand something in return,” Chara hinted…waiting for their response.

“Shoot, what do you want in exchange for peace,” Sans inquired. Chara didn’t speak, but he slowly lifted his hand and a finger pointed at you. Sans laughed, “This is a fucking joke…right? Another one of your shitty ways to antagonize me.”

You didn’t think this was funny, Chara wasn’t even looking at you, but he pointed directly at you, not faltering his direction. Chara shook his head at Sans, indicating he was serious about the choice. Papyrus grabbed your hand and pulled you behind him, Toriel was peering through his arms for a good view of Chara.

“That’s not going to happen, she’s married,” Asriel growled. “And you should know that as of a few hours ago, you were no longer king of the underground. That title never belonged to you and you lost any chance of redemption when you murdered our people.”

The air in the room grew stale as friction heated the situation. Chara’s good arm tensed up. He popped his neck and his eyes glowed red. He grinned from ear to ear while smiling at Sans with a hungry gaze. “I’m still pretty angry about my arm Sansy boy, but I held back because your right. We did need to talk; this whole game is getting old.” Chara sighed, “I almost thought we could come to some sort of agreement. Apparently you don't want peace that badly then.”

Toriel grabbed onto your waist and climbed up, “Charlie…. step back,” she whispered. You did as the flower commanded and scuffed further towards the back of the room where Alyphs tried to remain out of sight.

“Charlie head upstairs. Alyphs go with her love, I’ll be back,” Undyne quickly shooed you three up the steps. The second floor was open and you could still see the others down below, Chara took a defensive stance. “Alright, so Papyrus,” Undyne hummed happily.

“Yes, my dear friend,” Papyrus scowled at Chara.

“Since Chara wants to reset again, let’s have some fun. Do you want the right side, or left?”

“Hmm, that’s a good question,” Papyrus scowled with a suppressed grin. “I suppose left.” Undyne pulled on Chara’s bad arm, or what was left of it, you all heard bones popping from the tugging as Papyrus pulled even harder from the other side. In a gruesome game of tug-of-war, Chara winced but waited before attacking. A roar of pain echoed from the other human as the joint in his good arm snapped, becoming dislocated. You flinched, knowing the pain Chara once inflicted upon yourself.

“I’m going to rip your throat out Chara,” Sans firmly announced that last statement as a fact. “Asriel is going to rip out your own heart and crush it as you bleed to death in front of him. But that’s if you haven’t choked on your own blood yet.” Chara was writhing in pain…his eyes were pulsing but he wasn’t using his power. You couldn’t bear to watch, you turned around to cover your eyes, unwilling to see more bloodshed. You hid Toriel from the gruesome show and Alyphs covered her ears and shut both eyes.

“I really wanted to save this for last,” Chara sighed while flexing his arms. “It’s a shame really, because for once, regardless of how short it was,” his muscles tensed up, “I was playing nice.” Steam poured off Chara’s body as souls were expended for pure strength. He grabbed Papyrus and Undyne and slammed their bodies into opposite sides of the room. The walls cracked once the bodies made contact, Papyrus’s neck snapped and you couldn’t see Undyne move when you turned around.

You froze, Chara was nowhere in sight. Sans and Asriel were terrified, they knew what just happened but neither wanted to admit the gruesome truth. Alyphs sobbed as she ran down to Undyne.

“Sann, Asriel? Guys…where’s Chara,” your legs shaking, terrified of their answer. Asriel fell down, his fear consuming his mind and soul. Sans eyes went blank. 

Arms wrapped around your waist, they contoured your waist with a gentle touch. You were paralyzed. Sans and Asriel almost pissed themselves.

“Charlie run! HE CAN TELEPORT!”

“WHAT!”

Chara hugged your front and smiled as Toriel kept trying to beat him off with no prevail.

“Time to go,” Chara whispered in your ear.  You were enveloped in darkness.

Snow began to fall once again just outside the old ruins. The precipitation sent chills through your core, but your adrenaline kicked in and kept your blood running hot to warm the body. Toriel’s vines glowed as she attempted to provide warmth against the cold, and the bitter wind chill only seemed to drench your lower half in a layer of frost.

You all reappeared just outside the ruins in a snow covered pine-forest, Chara still had his hands wrapped around your back. You pushed him off, and he let go. Toriel screamed for you to run. You booked it with only your tennis shoes, shorts, and an old jacket from home to protect you from the elements.

“WANNA PLAY A GAME CHARLIE,” Chara shouted as you ran faster, “IT’S A GAME IM SURE YOURE FAMILIAR WITH,” You cried while running for your life, Toriel continued to look back, keeping an eye on Chara’s last known position. “ITS CALLED HIDE …AND SEEK!” You heard sharp laughter before the noise altogether disappeared.

The trees and rustling branches gave a false sense of being watched from all directions. Every time a branch snapped or the wind howled, your heart skipped a beat out of its normal rhythm.

“Ring around a Rosie, pockets full of posies,” Chara hummed with a skip in his step, “Ashes to ashes,” he reappeared in front of Charlie, “WE ALL…FALL…DOWN!” Chara reached for your arm but Toriel smacked it down and time and jerked your head to the side, causing a detour that led you off from Chara’s path. You slipped on some ice but efficiently caught your footing and continued running down the only path you ever knew. You ran through an archway and sprinted towards the old house where you first met Sans.  Toriel couldn’t help guide you as she kept both eyes peeled out the back.

“C-Charlie!” The walkie in your back pocket was on the fritz, there was heavy static but Toriel picked up on the noise and smacked your shoulder. You grabbed the walkie and pressed down the only button.

“A-Alyphs,” you huffed while still trying to keep pace. “What the fuck happened….C-Chara is after me, I can’t outrun him if he teleports.”

“Charlie, where are you headed, where are you?”

“Near the ruins,” you shouted into the talkie. “I’m head towards the ho--,”

Chara appeared right in front and snatched the talkie from your hand, you kicked his back leg and he fell down, a knife fell out of his pocket. You fell back and grabbed the knife. Instead of trying to attack him, you kept running. You both heard the box being smashed into pieces as Chara stomped out any means of communication.

“Shit…maybe they heard me,” you wondered while trying to keep a level head. You ducked under a few branches and pondered climbing a tree, but Chara knew your direction. Hiding outside wasn’t going to help anymore. A deep laughter echoed throughout the house behind you.

“Quickly, inside the house,” Toriel whispered. You locked the door after sprinting inside and quickly paced around. You then grabbed Toriel and hid her inside a lower cabinet inside the kitchen. You lowered her inside and smiled.

“No matter what happens, don’t come out,” you told her. It was the same thing Papyrus told you when the knights first arrived to their house. Toriel tried to refuse but a loud thud rumbled from on top of the house. You flinched after closing the cabinet door, you hid behind a one of the three chairs situated in the living room. A second later Chara appeared inside the house.

His black coat was singed so he threw it off and it landed across the back chair you used for cover.

“Sorry for not telling you about the teleportation, Charlie. It’s actually a new thing for me,” Chara snickered. He looked around and checked behind one couch, nothing. “When I absorbed Sans’s soul, it somehow enabled me to further use his powers, just like the blasters for example. However, without Alyphs’s help I never would have gotten that far. I think I’ll actually promise her freedom during the next reset,” he pondered while walking over to the next chair. One of the kitchen cabinets squeaked, Chara faced that direction. “Charlie, out of all the places to hide, this old home sure was a surprise. I murdered them here….and now I get to replay that all over again.” He clapped his hands, “You really know how to treat a man.” Chara grabbed the door to Toriel’s cabinet. You reviled yourself.

“Chara! I’m right here, come and get me,” you taunted by slapping your chest. Chara’s hand left the cabinet door, you ran into the empty bedroom connected to the living room.

Chara was already there to greet you, grabbing a wrist and slamming you into a nearby wall. Your forehead hit the drywall and you neck popped before the body became heavy and hit the floor. Chara lifted you back up and hugged you again, you smacked him.

“What the fuck is wrong with you! Do you hate me or not! What the hell!” You tied to slap him again but he forcibly snatched the wrist and held you there. He loomed over while bloodshot eyes glared you down.

“I don’t hate you Charlie. I honestly thought you were just another lost soul who fell down a hole…but then I realized that I wasn’t crazy when I saw how you actually began to friend the monsters. I was actually taken by surprise when even Sans warmed up to you, but what I don’t get is why you like them.” Chara let go and you fell back. “Why don’t you hate them, despise them?” He stepped forward, you stepped back, “You were treated like shit the moment you fell down and yet you were determined to befriend everyone, as if they were just people.” Chara stepped forward.

“C-Chara,” you shook your head, “you’ve got to stop all this. You keep assuming that humans and monsters are nothing alike. But I’ve seen more humans act more like monsters than the other way around. I’ve witnessed horrible acts of violence against their kind. Like a mother crying when her child is taken away, or two lost lovers who’ve reunited. But the one that continued to break my heart was hearing a man curse the heavens, shouting in grief as he cries for his lost brother.”

Chara stopped. You didn’t understand how the fear was replaced with anger, but you stood and pointed a finger at his face.

“Your such an idiot Chara,” you barked. “Even after you betrayed them, they still care. Some are still torn by your words and actions to this day.”

“W-what are you talking about!” Chara grabbed your collar with one arm, “No one gives a shit about me, I was just the star attraction, like a fucking animal everyone would stare at, either in disgust or fear. That wasn’t caring, that was sick!”

“Asriel still fucking cares…and so does Sans, but he’d never admit it while you still insist on acting like this!”

“ACTING LIKE WHAT!” Chara lost his temper and threw a fist into the wall, he pulled it out as dust and blood powdered his bruised knuckles. His heavy breathing warmed you neck, “Acting like what Charlie?” His head lowered next to yours, he was depressed as a moment of silent passed.

Attacking wouldn’t work anymore, you changed tactics.  

You hugged Chara.

“You keep acting like you don’t care.” You told him. Chara’s arms dropped, his mouth exposed gritting teeth as Chara experienced the rush of emotions flooding his mind after a mental wall was torn down.

“I know you care Chara. All this anger came from somewhere. You can only hate when there’s something you care about. But this time around I’ll help you. I’ll stay here and help you through it, but you have to go back and restart. But this time, I'll be the one to restart it by myself.”  

You placed a hand on his shoulder, and frowned. Even as his physical condition deteriorated, his mental health continued rot after the years of being trapped down here. His mind was poisoned after being lost and alone for so long that only fear and dark desires remained.

Two shaking arms pulled you in for a tight embrace.

A cabinet door slowly opened without a sound, Toriel was sobbing as she walked in and noticed Chara still trying to force himself upon you. She gripped the knife in her hand and lunged after Chara.

“No Toriel!” You swung around by throwing yourself first. A knife pierced your inner thigh, you collapsed. Toriel was frozen, she fell back. Chara dropped down and tried to pull the knife out. Toriel attacked him but Chara grabbed her multiple vines with one fist and threw her against the wall. Her body then hit the ground as petals fell. Chara was torn as he looked at your leg and then at Toriel. He grabbed a rag and applied pressure to the wound.

The blade was lodged between two large thigh muscles that closed in on the blade. More blood pooled out onto the floor, you felt light headed and fell back but Chara caught your head. He was furious, his eyes glancing down every option he could think of.

“I have to pull it out, the knife has sliced your femoral artery, and Toriel can heal it but only if the knife is taken out.” You kept crying but the kept choking while grabbing onto Chara’s sleeve. He gripped the blade with his only hand and pulled. The tug made you scream and your finger nails dug into Chara’s leg and arm, he didn’t care. You began to lose feeling in your hands as he slid the blade side-to-side to loosen the grip. Chara turned his head once the knife was removed.

“Torie--,” Chara’s face drained when he saw Toriel’s body limp against the floor. He then looked at his hands, yellow petals were smudged with blood and dirt between his fingers. He got choked up, “I tried to do the right thing this time…. I-I,” he kept staring at Toriel but she never budged. Chara slammed the floor next to your head, you couldn’t retaliate.

Chara grabbed your collar and pulled you up to his face, he was crying as anger mixed into his emotions, “WHY?! WHY DID YOU SAVE ME! I’VE MURDERD YOU…I’VE SLAUGHTERED YOUR FRIENDS….,” Silent tears fell.

Your blood soaked face smiled. You coughed up some speckles of blood, he frowned, “Tis okay,” you told him.

“IT’S NOT OKAY,” Chara shouted, “How the fuck is it okay? Even after all the blood and murder and resets. Even as you lay there dying, you still give me that look, that says you’ve already forgiven me. Why would you risk your life!?” Chara’s grip ripped the fabric to your shirt. Your head fell back, you heard more whimpering. Chara sat down and held you face in his lap. He looked up, “I don’t even remember what it means to be human anymore,” he confessed. There was no humor or snarky remark to indicate he was joking.   

You coughed up blood, Chara held your head up so you wouldn’t choke on your own fluids.

“If I’ve learned anything being down here C-Chara, it’s that being human means you make mistakes…but it also means having the heart to change for the better. I-It’s always been your choice Chara…Cha…ch,” your head fell back and eyes closed shut. You lost more feeling across your body as you began to drift off into a dark space. The last thing could feel were cold droplets of water dripping upon your face.

A dark void encased your body once more, but this time nothing tugged, pulled, or pushed your presence. You just floated there, unknowing of what was to come. You prepared for a fire, or a multitude of souls to engulf your vision but nothing. There was just a void. A few seconds passed, you began to feel a tug, like someone actually tugging at your body.

“C-Charlie, wake up!” Sans shook your shoulders, trying to wake you up as soon as possible. Toriel was nearby, frantically trying to decide what the hell a human is doing here. Your heavy eyes opened and your mind ran a blank. For a second you were confused, not really sure where you were. A bright light blinded your sight as you looked up and squinted at a gaping bright hole in the ceiling. Pure sunlight warmed your skin over head as you smiled.

“Sans?” You crouched over and Sans hugged your face. You laughed, “I’m fine, I’m fine.” You felt him sigh in relief.

“What happened? When I came into the house, you we’re bleeding out. Toriel was dead and Chara kept swearing he didn’t mean to do it, he kept shouting why, why, why.” Sans hugged your closer, “I …just... what the fuck happened?”

“I heard something over here,” Papyrus shouted. You feared you might die again sooner than expected.

Sans teleported you to just outside the ruins and you felt the cold settle in, you were just outside Snowdin as Sans held you up in his arms. You held his face and smiled.

“Chara didn’t stab me Sans,” you calmly explained.

“I find that hard to believe,” he scoffed. “Chara’s capable of hurting anyone, even if it’s on accident.”

“I’m serious. Chara didn’t do it…he actually broke down after the incident. I think he’s going to f-finally change. I know it’s hard to accept, but maybe we finally got through to him this time.”

Sand brought you in and inhaled your sent, taking a deep breath for a calm composure. He sighed, missing that old smell.

“If that’s the case,” Sans smiled, “I’m thrilled our angel of Hope finally made him come around.”

You slapped Sans’s arm as he rubbed his face into your chest.  

A loud crack of thunder shook the sky. You and Sans froze, hearing massive amounts of rock splitting across the underground ceiling.  It was cracking.

“What…on Earth--,” your comment was interrupted by a horrible realization.

Along the whole ceiling were sticks of dynamite. A chain reaction set them off as one by one they detonated across the roof of the ceiling. The rocks cracked under pressure, boulders literally rained from the sky.

“WHAT!” Sans shifted his weight to the left, missing a rock that smashed a tree into the ground. The ground beneath your feet rumbled and growled, hissing at the new unstable pressure.  

Monsters ran outside their homes and were screaming in fear, running to safety but there was no way out. Massive boulders and chucks of rock the size of houses slammed into the ground, one the size of the damn castle chipped off of the ceiling and split the ground open. A large crevasse opened up and magma poured out and surrounded the castle in lake of lava. Sans gripped you in his arms, he then pointed up at top of the castle.

The top of the fortress was an open floor, exposed to the outside. Sans teleported you to the highest spot in all of the Underground.

Chara was standing there near a ledge, already covered in blood with a knife in his hand. He didn’t address you two, he didn’t even bother to turn. He just leaned over and glanced far below, waiting to fall into the pool of magma for a quick death. Sans placed you down and you placed a hand upon his chest.

“I need to do this alone,” you frowned, knowing everyone was just going to die all over again, but you weren’t giving up. Sans looked away. You lifted a hand and pulled him back to face you. “Go to Papyrus and the others…be with them this time. And maybe, just maybe I can do some good here.”

Sans kneeled down, his heart torn but understanding replaced the desire to take you away from this literal hell. He kissed your hand.

“I’ll be waiting for you, on the other side.” He hinted with a heartfelt promise.

“Thank you, for everything Sans. I’ll see you around?” You almost broke down, but he smiled and patted your head. He smiled as he too cried in front of you for the first time.

“See ya around kid.” He vanished.

You gripped your chest, filling a void opening in your own heart after Sans took off. Chara was staring at your reflection in his blade. His head hanged low as the entire ceiling to the underground crumbled before you. 

“Sorry Charlie.”

You clinched your fists and threw your weight forward and grabbed his shoulder, you jerked him around to face you. You were beyond pissed off.

“You don’t get to say sorry Chara. You’ve taken everything from me, but what hurt the most was that after all I did to try to help you….was it meant nothing to you,” your voice broke, crying from the pain of being rejected.

“That’s not true!” Chara spat.

“WHY,” you grabbed his collar and shook him, sobbing from the anger. “Why would you rather kill everyone and yourself, than to be my friend.” Chara choked, and broke down. He fell to his knees both arms supporting his weight.

“You don’t understand,” he argued.

You stomped, “Understand what!” You had to yell over the rocks crashing into the nearby buildings and sections of the castle.

“When I fell down here as a kid and found monsters, I actually believed I was in hell. That fear only grew stronger when I realized that not only could I not escape here, but I couldn’t die. I was scared and terrified of what was around me. I told myself time and time again that they weren’t real, that if anything they were demons. I told myself it was okay to kill them….”

“They’re fucking people Chara, people,” you crouched down. “They’re just as real as you or me. They have dreams, and aspirations. But their ability to care for each other is what made me believe without a doubt that they’re more human than we think. I’ve been around them long enough to know that if you put physical characteristics aside, they’re just ugly humans.”

Chara didn’t laugh, he was blankly staring into the abyss off the ledge of the castle. You pulled him back, he sighed.

“Chara, let me help you,” you pleaded.

Chara smiled, he pulled your hand up and placed it against his cheek.

“You can’t save me Charlie Hope. But I can save you…I haven’t tired this yet, because I’m terrified of what might happen.”

“What are you talkin---,”

You were shoved back as Chara pushed you away. You fell back and hit your head against the concrete, rubbing until you felt something wet, you lifted a hand and noticed blood. “Dammit Chara wha--,” you voice was cut off, you held a hand over your mouth.

Chara’s lower half was paralyzed as a massive boulder completely crushed his legs. His was pinned down, and you could still hear bones snapping as the boulder rested in his lower half. He winced, crying out in pain and slamming his fist against the stone floor. His back was arched every time a surge of pain traveled through his spine. You ran over and tried to remove the boulder.

“No, no, no, no,” he pleaded and hissed. “Just let me die…. please.” His chest twitched as his lungs were collapsing. He wheezed while lying there, dying with some ounce of dignity. Tears streamed your face as you held his head into your lap as he did before.

“Is…is this what you had in mind when you said you’d save me,” you half smiled while crying. Chara actually laughed but he also couldn’t stop crying as the taste of pending death lingered in the air.

“N..no, t-that’s not what I had in m-mind,” his arms shook while reaching for your hand. You grabbed it. “I was going to go back in time…but I mean way back to the first time I came here. B-but I was afraid.”

“Of what.”

“Even if I w-went back, Sans would never forgive me…or let me live. He’d just kill me over and over again. I’m too fucked up to change Charlie. I can’t stop.” Chara smiled as a deep sadness pulled his heart. “I can’t stop these horrible thoughts from surfacing…I can’t do this alone…b-but I also know you can’t help me if I go back that f-far.” Chara choked on blood and coughed by reflex, splattering red splotches all over your arms.

“If you go back…promise me one thing.”

Chara glanced up, he was losing the ability to move his hands anymore as his arms twitched, his organs were failing. He softly grinned as the loss of feeling left him numb.

“Please be good this time.”

Chara tried to laugh but his lungs wheezed and he just couched up more blood. “I-I…. I told you Sans would never be okay with that, and if I reset that far, you won’t r-remember anything.”

“Tell that bonehead that if he doesn’t forgive you, then that’s his choice. But also tell him that I miss him and that I’ve made a new friend.” Chara teeth gnashed while his eyes watered once more, his body stopped moving. You stopped rambling on, Chara was dead.

Blood was smeared across his face. Lifeless eyes were staring up at you. Chara died smiling. Your fingers grazed his face and closed his eyes, you held his face, “Please don’t suffer anymore,” you cried into his ruffled hair that almost smelled of mustard.

A bright light blinded your sight as the rock wall hanging across the ceiling caved in. The massive slab crashed overhead and everything went dark.

 

Your early life flashed before your eyes. You were still blacked out as bits of memories engulfed your mind. You awoke to the sound of News Channel Six playing in the back ground. Your mind was a cluster fuck of what felt like a life time of bad decisions.

“Here on your local news channel six are the updated news on your local weather and updates. Just moments ago we’ve heard word that the---,”

You rolled over and slapped the back of the screen and yawned. The living room clocked stated that it was 3:00 pm. You were relieved when you checked a nearby calendar and noticed today was also Sunday, a day of rest for more than one reason. You slouched back down into the couch and sunk into the folded cushions. You lifted a nearby coffee cup filled with water and gulped it down.

You heard a knock on the door, making a groan to ruin the moment. You opened the door and the coffee cup shattered across the door frame.

“Oh geeze, sorry Miss. I-uh, I’m looking for a Hope? Charlie Hope, your package came in,” a blue humanoid bunny was handing you a cardboard box. You assumed this was still a dream and took the package.

“Uh thanks.” 

The bunny bowed, “Well, good day ma’am.” He hopped off into his mail truck and headed down the road. You started to burst out laughing.

“I must be seeing shit, because I could of sworn--,”

Another car passed by, however a purple cat was behind the wheel. In the back of the car were very pale, almost transparent passengers in addition to one human, and a casually dressed crocodile in the back seat. The lady waved to you as they passed by.

“Hi Charlie!” She called out, passing by. You awkwardly waved back and forced an awkward smile. You were rather confused but relieved they weren’t hostile, plus there WAS a human in the back seat, nonchalantly sitting.

You took a deep breath and trudged back inside. You lifted a back leg and kicked the door shut while holding onto the package. You ignored the broken coffee cup fragments along the doorway and placed the package on the kitchen counter. It was certainly addressed to you, but you couldn’t remember ordering anything. Hell, you didn’t even remember there being monsters outside, but you also didn’t seem to feel threatened by them.

You snatched a box cutter from a kitchen drawer which was right next to the rolling pin and a box of matches. You slit the box open and scooped out the peanut shaped styrofoam. Inside the box was a golden necklace with a heat-shaped pendent near the middle. Puzzled, you carefully lifted it and searched through the box, trying to find any note or message that was left behind. Nothing but an empty box and chipped pieces of styrofoam remained.       

The necklace was definitely gold; it was heavy for such a thin piece of jewelry. You glanced at the return address, there wasn’t one.

“Uhhhhggg,” you groaned while placing the necklace on the counter. A massive migraine then attacked the back of your head, you winced in pain and reached for a bottle of Tylenol.

Knock, knock, knock.

“Wait a minute!” You shouted.

Several fists began knocking on the door at once.

“Goddamit! Fine. I’m coming you impatient pieces of--,” you open the door. No one was there. You held the pills in your hand and glared at a moving bush, someone was snickering. You didn’t want to curse; in case it was a kid. You slammed the door behind and sat down. Right as you got comfy, the doorbell rang with such a persistent pattern that your migraine actually grew worse. “What the fuck, I’m going to beat your ass,” you argued while standing up, swallowing the pills dry and grumbling.

You threw the door open and it slammed against the back wall. The guys jumped back, worried you might actually attack them.

“What do, uh…. you two…want?” You placed two frim hands on the hipbones and scowled.

Dressed in a blue overcoat with a cotton-ball collar was a skeleton that smiled real wide. He wore ridiculous pink slippers but his ivory head began to sweat. Next to him was another grown man, about the same age as you. He wore a black leather jacket and blue jeans. His short cut hair was very dark, almost black with a hint of brown. But what killed you wasn’t the vertically challenged skeleton or the bad boy next to him…but it was the fact that the man wore a cardboard-cutout crown from Burger King. You sighed and rubbed the ridge between your eyes.

“Can I help you two….,” you groaned. The guy cleared his throat.

“Hello, my name is Chara and this here is my bitch--,” Sans slapped Chara across the back of his head. Chara laughed while composing himself once more, “What I meant to say is that he’s a monst--,” the skeleton kicked Chara in the back of a leg, giving him a charlie-horse. The man rolled over but the smile was never wiped from his face.

“What my pitiful excuse for a human being is trying to say, is hi.” The skeptical skeleton extended a hand, “I’m Sans the skeleton and my pal here is the King of Monsters.”

Chara chuckled and held out a hand while lying in dirt, “Chara, charmed.”

Both dudes were holding out their hands. You crossed your arms and awkwardly shook hands with both.

“Name’s Charlie. Charlie Hope. But I’m curious, why is your King of Monsters a human?” Your eyebrows arose slightly.

Chara growled in an attractive manner, you glared.

“Who said I was human,” Chara quipped, kissing your palm. The intimate behavior crossed a line. You quickly drew back and closed the door behind them, slamming it against their face. You laid your back against the same door and grabbed your chest, there was a heavy burden upon your heart.

“Nice place you got here,” Sans jested while looking at all the dirty socks scattered across the floor. Chara went into the kitchen and pulled out a beer.

“How…what, the fuck?” You scratched your head, you just locked them outside but yet they were inside your house, going through your shit. “Do you guys mind leaving. Last time I checked, you don’t barge into someone’s home.”

“Bp bp bp, lemmie stop you right there before you become a hypocrite,” Chara grinned, he then smiled at Sans. The skeleton shrugged, not really caring as he sunk into the couch and flipped on the television.

“Fine,” you sat down on the couch next to Sans. “Give me the remote,” he handed it over, “I only have three channels because I haven’t paid the cable company in a while. Sans leaned over, sighing.

“Hey, where did you get this? Can I have it?” Chara asked while swinging a gold plated necklace around his pinky.

“Hey, don’t touch shit that isn’t yours,” Sans snapped. Chara cleared his throat.

“I was just asking, no need to get pissy Sansy,” Chara retorted as Sans chucked a pillow at his face. You threw your head back and accidentally hit the skeleton’s arm who nonchalantly placed it behind you.

“S-sorry,” he removed his arm.

“Do you even have a heart,” you blurted, realizing that’s not how you wanted to word that last bit. Sans gave you a condescending glare, you deflected the look with a smug smile. He then leaned closer, you leaned back. Sans wrapped the back of your head.

“Uh, can I help you?”

“Yes,” he bit the lower part of his mouth, “I just have one question for you now. Do you want this,” his hand touched your leg, “quick and painless, or slow and agonizing.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Chara asked from the living room, “I don’t think she’s ready for the mental gang-bang your about to flood her mind with.”

“Would you fucking stop yapping for two seconds and let me do this. I need to focus,” Sans argued.

“I…uh, what the fuck,” you slapped his face, Sans then grinned, inches from your face.

His fingers laced around the back of your head, he closed his eyes and concentrated.  

The mental bridge flooded, all memories and their respective slots unlocked as the you felt a sudden release of pressure that had been building up all morning. You groaned as every part of your body felt like they had fallen asleep. The prickling sensation stung for the most part but then the pain was quickly subsided with Sans’s warmth.

After all the pictures and memories finally locked in place, you pulled your legs back and thrusted Sans off the couch. His body slid across the floor and he groaned, beer came out of Chara’s nose.

“Sans!”

“Sup!”

“Your wearing a blue coat…and, and, you’re here!? Why are you wearing slippers? Your also different and you voice is softer, I…I” You jumped on top of him and kissed his head.

“Yes,” he laughed while holding you against his blue hoodie, “It’s me, the one and only.”

“I’m here too…in case you wanted to thrust your body upon another man,” Chara quipped while a paper crown still laid situated snugly upon his head. You froze…but Sans smiled while pulling your chin to meet his lips.  

“It’s okay, he’s good.” Sans comforted. “I’ve been on his ass for 15 years. I almost killed him when we went all way back. But he’s been a good boy for that period of time, so we gave him another chance to prove he wasn’t 100% dick.”

“Oh shut the fuck up, you didn’t have to go through puberty again, fucking monster,” Chara barked. Sans winked.

“W-where’s Asriel?” You looked around, not seeing nor hearing his presence nearby.

The room went silent.

 

 

“Charlie, you should sit down for this,” Sans frowned while sitting back on the couch. Chara sorrowfully lowered his glass. He sat on the other side of you while drinking some coffee.

“Guys, where is he…he’s here, right?”

Sans cupped his hands around yours, Chara patted your back.

“There was only one way to get here,” Chara began.

Your eyes began to water, “No, no, no, no,” you began breaking down.

“Asriel refused to go with us….,” Sans lowered his head. “He had to stay behind…we lost him.”

Sans’s arm twitched as his blue and red eyes pierced Chara’s hidden grin. You almost cried, but then Chara broke out laughing. You grabbed his collar and threw his body onto the floor and began punching his chest. He was now crying from laughter while easily blocking each attack with an arm.

“I’m sorry,” he riddled with laughter.

“Asriel’s dead you twisted manipulated bastard!”

Sans quickly stood up, his previous sweat dampened the fabric around his collar. “We should tell her Chara.”

“Tell her wh---,”

 

The frost door was kicked down by a large man covered in white fur and curved horns.

“YOU GUYS FUCKING LEFT ME AT BURGER KING, what kind of person abandons their brother!” Asriel roared but then noticed Chara holding your wrists against the carpet. You had been crying.

“Uhh,” Sans backed up while holding up both hands, “We never said he was dead Charlie…we just said we lost him.”

Asriel grabbed Chara’s collar and threw him to the couch. You were then lifted up as Asriel hugged you dearly. You hugged him back.

“What did they do,” he patted your head, glaring at the troubling makers.

“T-they told me you were dead,” you whimpered.

“We did not,” they both shouted out in unison. “It’s not our fault you intercepted it wrong,” Chara retorted. 

Asriel huffed, holding you with one hand while flipping off Chara and Sans with the other.

“We only agreed to let you be king because you’d make the surface transition much easier. Humans wouldn’t mind another race surfacing if a human ‘appeared’ to be leading it. But if you EVER, make her cry again, I’ll see to it that both of you guy are stripped of any title and force you to work under Mettaton at his fashion empire.”

“Blah, blah, blah, you shouldn’t have taken so long order your food, we got bored.” Chara pretended to yawn.

“And you gave her the memories while I was gone! You knew I wanted to be there,” Asriel argued.

“Asriel buddy,” Sans spoke up, “Me and Chara made a pact, if I did one this thing for him, then he’d promise to play nice and get us to the surface. That thing just so happened to make Charlie cry.” You glared at him. “Sorry love, I made a promise.”

You sighed, “I guess that’s fine, just don’t do it again.” 

“Sure thing,” he smiled back.

“Uhh, are we in the right place?” A woman’s soft familiar voice echoed from the door way. She looked just like Asriel’s kind…but older. And next to her was a spitting image of Asriel with massive horns that twisted around his skull.

Your mouth dropped, Asriel quickly leaned down.

“Please understand that my mother doesn’t have her past memories. I’m sorry, but she won’t remember you,” he hinted in a soft whisper. You nodded, a sad truth wrenched your heart, but you realized it was for the best. She wouldn’t have wanted to remember all the blood shed during the last reset. You then bowed.

“Hi, name’s Charlie Hope. This isn’t much but it’s my home.”

“Oh well that’s quite nice dear,” she stepped over the broken pieces of your coffee mug. “You should really do something about that,” she suggested.

“I don’t think we should be telling another person what to do in their own home,” Asgore commented. He was met with a glare, but then a kiss on the nose from Toriel.

“Thank god,” you sighed. “Finally, I get to meet the whole gang.”

“Yeah, about that,” Asriel scratched the back of his head.

You all heard a cars pulling up in the gravel drive way.

“Great,” Sans scoffed.

“SANS, CHARA,” Papyrus shouted. The overly tall skeleton dressed in shades of red, white, blue, with a black undercoat ran to the front door. His face lit up seeing you, he then made a familiar scowl in your direction, his secret way of saying hi to an old friend.

Blue fingers laced around Papyrus’s waist as he was abruptly lifted and tossed over the front porch and into a bush.

“Ladies first Pappy!” Undyne hollered after tossing the bag-of-bones overhead.

“I told you not to call me that!” He roared.  

“Or what…you’ll confess your love to Mettaton again?”

Papyrus gripped the porch railing and front flipped over. He tried to swat at her but Todd shoved both of them to the side as he walked inside. He wore a Hawaiian t-shirt that displayed rainbow colors and wore a nice pair of black slacks.

“Step aside ladies, a real man is coming through. Unlike you three,” Todd’s eyes glinted at the three men who glared back. Todd carried in a six-pack of beer and set them in the fridge while snapping the cap off of one.  

Toriel began unpacking some groceries on her counter. Asgore prepared some hot dogs, but also pulled out some red marinara sauce. The two occasionally bumped hips and rubbed against the other.  Alyphs finally stepped inside.

“We’re sorry for the intrusion,” Alyphs bowed her head and held a clipboard under her chin.

“We were told that you all already met Asriel,” Toriel chimed in. “That boy wouldn’t stop begging us to go see this small girl who lived just down the road.” Asriel coughed into his hand. “What,” Toriel shrugged but a deep smile hid underneath. Asgore snickered.

“Just…down the road? You guys moved in next to me?”

“Well yes, this is the closest we can be to our homeland and also enjoy the beautiful pine forest nearby,” Toriel admired.  

“It’s rather relaxing, almost reminds me of home, but you can’t deny the view from up here,” Asgore reminisced.

You leaned back and smiled, “Okay,” you slapped your hands together, “so who wants some pasta?”

Papyrus ran into the kitchen and tied an apron around his waist. He then organized the groceries that Toriel and Asgore previously set upon the counter.

“I’m making the shit, everyone out,” he demanded. Undyne slapped his butt and grabbed a soda. Alyphs sketched an outline of everyone in the room, she was doing a moving portrait.

“Language Pap,” Toriel scolded. He apologized.

You walked around and began picking up pieces of the broken coffee cup as Todd gloated about how he single handedly took on an army. Toriel would shake her head, “It’s not polite to fib, or tell lies,” but smiled ever more.  

Everything finally fell into place as you leaned across the doorway. Asriel tapped your shoulder.

“Is this real Asriel,” you asked him earnestly.

“It’s ASRIEL as it gets I’m afraid.”

You snorted so loud that Sans almost fell off the couch. Your familiar laugh caused the room to once again grow silent. A sea of smiles and admiring glances washed over as you proudly remembered once belonging to a small group of renegades.

“Charlie,” Asriel broke the silence as he kneeled down. “I know this may feel like deja vu,” he held the same golden necklace in his hands, “but would you do me the honor of becoming my bride.”

Toriel accidentally dropped a 2-liter of soda onto the kitchen floor. Asgore choked on his hotdog he was preciously chewing; he usually ate when he was nervous. Papyrus’s boiling pan of water hit the floor and he hissed while hopping around on one foot. Todd spit his beer. Undyne and Alyphs displayed four thumbs up.

Chara and Sans tackled Asriel before you could answer. They began dragging the man off into the woods while scolding him. You bent over and grabbed the necklace, untying the back and then reattaching it around your neck, the heavy gold then changed densities as it suddenly felt lighter than air.

“HEY, LET GO, NIETHER OF YOU KNOW HOW TO TREAT A LADY,” he barked as the Sans and Chara burst out laughing.

“We know that you dumbass; why do you think we’re taking you away,” Chara quipped.

“Yeah,” Sans snickered, “How come you get to marry her again. I only think it’s fair that I get a chance to marry her this time around.”

“I don’t really want to marry Charlie,“ Chara shrugged. “I just don’t want either of you to have her…you not exactly her TYPE.”

“You did not just throw a racist comment in our face,” Sans threatened with a fist.

The guys took off as Sans teleported them elsewhere. You were then bombarded by Toriel's invasive questions. She kept asking if you were serious as her son was about the engagement in addition to if you planned on having kids. You covered your face with one hand, laughing through the spaces between your fingers. Toriel wondered what was so funny as the rest of the group secretly laughed between themselves.

 

 

[[P.S. Amazing Artist btw, Axel darling. 

 http://adlez-axel.tumblr.com/post/142142151635/%E0%B0%A5%E0%B1%AA%E0%B0%A5-so-this-awesome-author ]]

 

 

 


	31. Happily Ever After...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UsCfkxZLlys
> 
> "When the hope of morning starts to fade in me. I don't dare let darkness have it's way with me. And the hope of morning makes me worth the fight. I will not be giving in tonight....." 
> 
> "When I'm old and grey or 30....which ever comes first..." 
> 
> [Great Song]

[[Pure_trash83, here it is! Thanks to you. Just one of possibly more, I really don’t know. I liked where it ended but life for our heroes does go on whether we like it or not. Enjoy!]]

 

 

“So, what do you call this,” he asked, throwing the apple in the air but his attention was fixated on you. You curled your hands around the rock on which you sat. Staring out across your backyard which was an entire acre covered in pine trees that rested against the autumn wind. Food was being grilled in the front yard and the scent of roasted hotdogs and hamburgers saturated the air.

It was getting dark.

The apple fell back down and you caught it before he got the chance. You took a bite.

“This? Us?” You leaned back, “Well, what do you think?” You hoped he had an answer, you drew a blank.

“I only know two things. A, we’re humans, and B, we have a history.”

“I’d rather you didn’t bring that up, I’m surprised we’re even alone. Don’t think I have forgotten---,”

“I’m not talking about that history,” he grumbled, taking the apple back. “I don’t blame you for not remembering everything, it took me a while before I even remembered who you were.”

You sat beside this man. A man who was used to be so full of rage and blind hatred…. it was impossible to think he’s changed so much.

“Chara?” You cocked your head. “Before the underground, I never knew you. Are you trying to tell me you have a brother, a missing twin?” You joked, cracking a smile. Chara grew upset, standing up.

“Just, don’t worry about it. Here,” he threw the apple back and you caught it.

“You’re not staying for dinner?”

“Tell mom and Asgore I’m going out, see you.” He took off down a trail, jogging.

“You know you’ve gotten slower since you lost the ability to teleport!” you shouted, harassing him for being a plain human again. You could have sworn you heard him scoff as he disappeared into the darkness. More laughter could be heard, originating from the party that you were now late for. You sprinted back, getting a fresh breath of chilled air. It hurt to breath in large amounts as the cold air struggled to warm up before hitting your lungs, but the pain was nothing, not anymore.

\--------------------------------------

“So, I propose we buy the land closest to the entrance. No human wants it anyway and it’s our history. We should build a large house near it, house everyone who wishes to live there and be available for all who truly desire to understand OUR history.” Toriel compiled her thoughts, the group seemed to agree for the most part.

“Should we prepare now, or just wait, it’s only been 10 years---,” Papyrus counted in, wearing a light jacket over his usual uniform, it made humans uneasy to dress like they did before.

“Then it’s been 10 years too long. We should have done this since we surfaced but it was difficult to explain to their government that we owned land they previously thought was theirs. But Charlie could buy it, we’d give her the money, it’d be in her name. But yes, that should work. Having a human under the lease shouldn’t cause too much fuss.”

 

You overheard them speaking, and for an unknown reason, you wanted to listen in first before showing your face. You leaned your back against a corner of the home, away from their site.

Every day, the same argument comes up, you were getting sick of it.

 

“We really should be leaving her out of this. She’s got her own life, we’ll still be her family, but things are different. She’s older.” Asriel yawned, sitting next to his mother and father.

“Don’t.” Sans grumbled, “Just don’t.” He still wore the blue overcoat, pulling his hood back to uncover his face. “We really don’t know anything yet.”

“Sans,” Toriel began, “She’s human. We’re monsters, we don’t age the same way. In order to preserve our species when we were forced underground, we elongated our life spans. Charlie’s going to grow old, so will Chara. It’s only natural--,”

“Then can I shorten mine?”

The campfire grew quiet, Undyne and Alyphs frowned, but they didn’t have the guts to tell him he’s wrong. They understood.

“Sans, brother,” Asriel butted in, “Even I knew that when I first ---- well, I knew this was going to happen. Did-----didn’t you?”

“Fuck that Asriel,” Sans rose his voice, agitated this same conversation was surfacing. “God, it’s not like she’s 60 years old. She’s ABOUT to turn 30, Chara’s about the same. They still have plenty of time.”

“Of course,” Asgore piled in, “She’s still got her whole life ahead of her. And after she’s gone we’ll still remember her. It’s not like we’re going to ever forget her.  We all get it, you’re scared.”

“Scared?” He shook his head, “No, just frustrated. I figured that maybe, with our magic, we could help her, even extend her life. We’ve got something to do that, right?”

“No,” Toriel disagreed. “I can heal wounds, a broken arm, and even a previously deceased monster, but I can’t turn back time.”

“Well, maybe YOU can’t,” Sans got up and walked inside the house.

“Sans, Sans!” Asriel argued, but it was to no prevail after the front door slammed shut. “Dammit,” he rubbed his face.  


“Language,” Toriel reminded.

“Of course, mother,” he looked up. “I didn’t like this anymore than you guys. If we could help her I would in a heartbeat but this is just how it is. We’re all going to watch her grow up and die.”

“He just going to fight it more, as time goes on,” Pap concluded while poking the fire. “It just how these things normally work.”

You rubbed your face, exhausted this was still a sensitive subject. You finally walked around the corner.

“Goodness guys,” you chirped, they all jumped a little. “You’re all acting like I’ve got cancer or something. Yes, I’ll die but I mean. It’s not the worst thing that can happen.”

“How much did you hear,” Alyphs asked politely.

“It doesn’t matter,” you grimaced, “It just the same issues that come up every day. I was expecting this to happen eventually like when I turned 40, but Sans was smarter than that when he started noticing my subtle wrinkles.”    

“If there was anything we could do---,”

You cut Toriel off, “No need. I’m a human, the average life span depends on a lot of factors like my lifestyle for one but overall, 80 is average.”

“Then that settles it!” Undyne stood up. “I’m going to force you to eat your vegetables, or make sure you run 10 miles a day!” She even went as far as stealing the bag of marshmallows from your sight in case you intended on having a sweet tooth.

“Undyne,” you smiled. “I love you, I really do. But when I die,” you grabbed the bag, “I wanna die happy.”

“But I want you to be the oldest human on Earth!”

“I don’t.” You shook your head. “Do you even know what it’s like to have Alzheimer’s disease? Or to fight cancer? Do you know what’s it’s like to feel old, not just by the numbers you’ve been alive but to actually feel it?!” You covered your mouth, you never rose your voice to Undyne and she almost started tearing up, scrunching her face. “It’s not going to be pretty, and I don’t want to die like that. But I can’t stand feeling like this……. like if I don’t live to be 100, then I’m letting you guys down? I mean, we did it, right? We’re here, wasn’t that the final goal?”

“So, you’re not afraid?” Alyphs asked.

“Shit yes I’m afraid.” You laughed, “But it won’t be the first or the last time I’ll look death in the face. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going inside because these stupid mosquitos won’t leave me be.”

“I’ll bring you food when it’s done,” Papyrus waved you off.

“What did she mean when she said we did it?” Toriel asked, confused by that last statement.

A knot settled in your stomach, these talks were stressful. But you already said too much in front of Toriel and Asgore. The screen door squeaked, you stepped inside the living room, Sans wasn’t here. You overheard the TV in the bedroom and went to investigate.  On top of your bed was Sans and Todd playing your x-box. Both were blowing off steam from today.

“I told you to get on my side of the map,” Todd argued. “Sans, I need you on my back while I set the traps.”

“Watch your own back, none of this matters if we don’t get their flag first.” Sans barked, not listening.

You leaned against the door way, a bit unsatisfied. “You guys getting any better at that game?”

“Are you getting any younger?” Todd sassed back, he got punched in the shoulder by Sans. “Fuck, geeze, sorry. Didn’t know it was still a sensitive subject.”

“It’s not that big of a deal to us humans, we always knew time was short, scoot over.” You sat next to them. Sans refused to look at you, you patted his back, comforting him. He wanted to pushed you away, but every time you touched him, he nearly felt like breaking down. You leaned over, “Sans, you know I’ll love you the same. Right?” You leaned your head against his, he put down the controller. Todd took the cue and left the room, humming an upbeat song he heard earlier that day.

“I thought I could actually spend the rest of my days with you.” He mumbled, staring at the floor.

“Do you want me to lie to you?” You asked. “If this’ll help you get over this, I’ll just keep lying. I can always deny the truth, act like it’s not happening. But I can’t control this,” you pulled his hand up to your face. “I will grow old. And I won’t always be there to talk to you. So please, don’t push me away when we both know I won’t be around forever.”

“I want to grow old with you.”

“That would be a site to see, Grandpa Sans. Funny thing though, you’d probably still be the same. Sitting on the couch all day watching TV, sleeping for 10 hours, and complaining all the time about how good things used to be. See,” you snickered, “You already act old.”

“I won’t look the part.”

“Who cares. Just try not to think about it. Humans go about their lives by moving forward, looking back only carries weight.”

“Charlie, do you think we should---,” Sans’s phone ringed, he picked it up. You could hear Chara shouting over the phone, and some rough words from another individual.  “Huh? What? Just-Just stay there, I’m coming.” He dropped his phone on the bed, and held out a hand. “You’re a voice of reason. Let’s go.” You nodded and teleported along.

“Fuck you! You’re all dead! You hear me!” Chara wiped blood from his lower lip, pulling up two fists. He was surrounded by five other men.

“Don’t let your guard down, he already took out three guys,” one voice called out. “Surround, and beat the shit out of him. You aren’t welcome around here anymore Chara.”

Chara growled, then spit blood in front of the man, staining his shirt. One charged forward and was kicked in the ribs by Chara’s boot and slammed into the ground with a straight fist into his nasal cavity, breaking it. Chara quickly pulled back his fists and grabbed the hoodie of another that tried to grab his arms and kneed his groin, sending another person into the ground.

You and Sans appeared, you were in dismay.  
“God, are you sure he’s getting better,” you sarcastically remarked while stepping down. You were both fairly close to the fight, Sans hid in the bushes. A monster fighting humans would never go down well.

The leader of the group pulled out a gun, you took off running. You took both hands and twisted his wrist behind his back, the gun dropped. He turned around and smacked you across the face, sending you flying back.

“The fuck, who are you!” He almost grabbed the gun but you kicked it under his legs and then tried to kick his groin but he grabbed a leg. Anger.

“You better let go,” you lowly warned. “This doesn’t have to get any worse, we’re just here to get a friend.”

“He’s almost killed my men!” he lifted a knife in the air. “And you’re no better.”

You twisted your own leg and rolled as he failed to stab your abdomen. You dropped and kicked his knee, specifically. The man fell to his other knee, searching for the knife but it wasn’t anywhere to be found.

An elongated blade slowly touched the man’s neck, you weren’t even fazed anymore as Chara held a blade under the man’s Adam’s apple. Malice.

“Don’t. Don’t even look at her,” Chara’s bitter tone was the only thing that brought back anxiety, but this time it wasn’t directed at you.

“H-hard to,” the man argued, “when a knife’s to my t-throat.”  

“Charlie, look away,” Chara warned. “I don’t want you to see this.”

The man struggled but Chara forced the tip of the blade under his chin, a small cry escaped as a rivulet of blood trickled down his knuckles.

“Chara, that’s enough.” You calmly stood up. “Time to go home, food’s ready.”

“Not hungry for food…..,” He didn’t budge. “It’s not enough,” his hands shook.

“I know it’s not,” you frowned, feeling distraught. “We’re in the same boat. Walk home with me.”

“What about them, they’ll just follow us home. We really should just take care of them…” Chara grinned, though he was numb inside.

You leaned over, an uncaring expression was what you showed the man who’s life could be taken at any given moment.

“You’re not going to follow us home, are you?” You asked, raising an eyebrow. “I’d hate to unleash my dog back here……he’s a wonderful tracker you know. And once he’s got the scent of blood….man, I’d hate to have any regrets right now.”

“As far as I-I’m concerned, I never saw him.” The man gargled, still choking under the pressure of the blade.

“Good. Let’s go Chara.” You grabbed his hand, still stained with blood and carried the grown man out of the mess he’s made. Only after making it past the forest did you let go.

“Sorry, you’re not my dog. I only said that to scare them--,”

“I know.” Chara never looked at you, his gaze continued forward. “Where is he? I’m surprised he didn’t join.”

“Unlike you, I don’t enjoy killing thing’s I’ve worked so hard to keep alive.” Sans reappeared behind both of you, everyone continued walking.

“I wasn’t going to let harm come to her--,”

“I was talking about our peace, you idiot.” Sans rolled his eyes. “Both of you have an expiration date now if you remember. So why the hell would you start a fight with men who have weapons.”

“I didn’t go looking for a fight. I was at a bar, just wanted a fucking drink, then some woman came in. Her clothes torn to shreds, I looked the other way until 8 men came through the doors, slowly approaching the woman. Apparently gangs get pissed if you tell them to fuck off and leave a hooker alone. The audacity of me,” Chara sarcastically replied. “How dare I save a hooker. I just wanted a drink.”

“We have drinks at home,” you commented. “What you wanted was space it seems.”

“I think everyone’s being fucking emotional,” Chara spat, “Like children who don’t understand what happens to mortal beings. They treat death like a disease you can cure. To deny death, is to deny life itself.”

“You have any idea how ironic it is coming from you?!” Sans elbowed Chara’s arm, he didn’t care.

“Let’s focus on the present,” you redirected. “Just be careful okay. Thank you for a calling us before the fight.”

“It wasn’t easy. Punching one man while using a phone to make a call,” he smirked, “I’m getting rusty.”

“It happens when you grow old,” you patted his back.

“Not this again,” Sans cursed, he teleported ahead, the house wasn’t too far off.

“I see he’s taking the news well,” Chara sarcastically smiled.

“At least he’s not going out to bars, getting into fights. I mean come on, 1 person versus 8? Those odds are hardly fair…..for them.”

Chara smiled, he held an arm around your shoulder as you continued walking towards the house, now in the back yard.

“Sans probably won’t accept it for a while.” The words still pained to repeat.

“He’s lucky, he won’t age. The day will come when he dies, but it’ll be as he is now.”

After weeks of these arguments, you could never decide how you felt about the truth. Breaking down in front of Sans would of only made it worse…. But after he left, you started crying, silently. Chara noticed something was up when your feet refused to move forward.

“Charlie?” Chara looked down.

You began crying more, feeling exposed while Chara’s hand was still around your neck. The fear, of death itself, of growing old. Leaving everyone behind. He pulled you in for a hug.

“Shhh, shhh, shh. It’s okay. I know,” he comforted as you sobbed some more. “I know. Just let it out, come on.”

“This is it, huh?” You sadly smirked into his chest. “We going to literally grow old together Chara.”

“Yeah, and you’ll always give me shit for being old as I will for you. It’s a human thing…they wouldn’t understand.”

“C-Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Did you ever want kids?” You pulled onto his shirt, hoping you weren’t stupid for thinking of such things.

“No.” He flatly stated.

“Really?”

“I really hope you’re not thinking about having kids with Red. He can’t handle your short life span, much less the thought of having a kid with the same ‘curse’.”

“He would have someone to remember me by, but that’s not going to happen.” You sighed, not really surprised. “I spoke secretly with Toriel, asked if it was even possible to have kids with a monster. She said no. Monsters can physically change but their children are partially created with soul magic. And seeing how I don’t even have that kind of power, I’m shit out of luck.”

“Then adopt?” Chara rose an eyebrow. “I don’t see the problem.”

“To Sans, it won’t be the same----,”

“Goddammit Charlie….” Chara rolled his head back and groaned, rubbing his sore shoulder. “Stop babying him. If you ask me, cut ties with him romantically. It’ll be the only thing that’ll help him move on. He might find an actual monster to share the rest of his years with. Not that you’re no-good, but you get the point. Your little romantic show with him has run its course. Time is now against you. Just do it already.”

“B-but,” you rubbed puffy eyes. “I’ll die alone….I only know monsters who don’t understand what this’ll be like.”

“God….really!?” Chara threw his arms around, pissed off you weren’t getting it.

“What?”

“I’m still here Charlie! I’m human. We’re practically the same age.  Everyone’s too worried about you and the little time you have left but they fucking forget I’m going through that shit too!”

“You? Me? But why would you?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” He argued back. “I’m tired. I’m exhausted from years…years of fighting. You know they’ll never forget what I’ve done. But if you and me, stay together; neither of us will be alone. We’ll suffer together, live together, maybe have a normal life.”

“I’m far too old to get dragged back into that same drama Chara. You know chaos will ensue if I go down that path, Sans will fight it. Asriel and the others will think you’re trying to trick me into it. It won’t go down smoothly. We’ll be possibly shunned from those who know your past life.”

“Wouldn’t that be best then? Hmm?” He cocked his head, holding your hands. “Distancing ourselves from them. It’ll help them adjust if they don’t have to see you gradually age every day. I won’t get depressed because I’ll be going through it with you. I don’t want to die alone either Charlie.”

“Couldn’t we do that as friends though, do we have to be together, as a couple?”

“It…your right.” Chara drew back, “It…it just made more sense in my head. If we stuck together then maybe we’d be able to leave them something behind. A reminder of what our peace has accomplished.”

“A kid? We’re not even lovers and your thinking about that?”

Todd jumped down from a tree, falling down at your feet from thin air. You shrieked from the spook. Chara burrowed his brow, agitated.

“Well I certainly picked a wonderful day to eavesdrop.” Todd brushed himself off. Chara popped his own neck, feeling another fight about to begin. “Woah there Chara pal. For once, I’m glad I did…because I agree with your idea.”

“Like hell, as soon as we leave you’ll spout off my ‘evil’ plan to the others and I’ll be kicked out anyway.”

“No, seriously,” Todd settled down, trying to take this more formally. “I mean it. I’m tired of seeing Sans mope around the house, maybe if he’s not dating a chick he’ll outlive by hundreds of years. Then maybe, maybe he’ll cheer up. Because if what you said was true Charlie, I don’t want to Sans to have to see that…”

“I--, this was the first mention of it,” you replied. “Nothing’s set in stone, we still have time to think about it.”

“Don’t take too long,” Chara walked ahead, “I don’t want to retire before I get an answer.” He cracked a smiled, leaving you behind. Todd yawned, licking his paw for a moment.

“If I ever did agree with it, you’ll have to help calm that fire.”

“Sans? Oh he’ll get over it. I think he’s just scared for you. Perhaps seeing you and Chara accept it as a couple will give some peace of mind. I however, refuse to drag this out for the next 50 years. So make your decision, I’ll keep my mouth shut until then.”   

“Comforting,” you sassed. “Any food left?”

“Ho yeah,” he snickered. “After the depressing fire-talk, everyone lost their appetite.”

“Good, because I ain’t dead yet. And the living need to eat.”

 

  


	32. Mid-life Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the theme. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lTTEy7R046w
> 
> [[Stay with me a little longer, I will wait for you. Shadows creep and want grows stronger, deeper than the truth. [[I can't help but love you, even though I try not to.]]

“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Charlie and Chara…. happy birthday to you!” Undyne, Papyrus, Alphys, and Toriel chanted as Toriel lowered the double-tier, strawberry frosted cake upon the dining room table.

You sat at the end of a long table next to Chara who shared the most uncomfortable look. He didn’t seem too pleased with celebrations, too cheery. You patted his leg as Asgore came over with a knife to cut the cake.

Chara flinched.  Undyne and Papyrus grew stiff, knowing Chara’s past mistakes involving their king. They both replaced nervous glances with uncomfortable smiles.

“Hah,” Asgore cackled, “I’m not going to cut you son, just need to get the best two slices for you and Miss Hope. So the big 30? Huh? That’s a milestone in human years I’ve heard.”

“Yup,” you winked at Chara, “I wonder when we get senior discounts.”

Asgore handed you and Chara you a slice. Chara slid his plate over to you without touching the cake. You quickly took it and left crumbs so others might think he at least tried it.

“To be fair,” Chara added, “I don’t remember my birthday. So there’s no need to celebrate it unless I actually wanted one.”

“Hush Chara, just be grateful you have a family to celebrate with. Others aren’t so fortunate. Plus, sharing two birthdays in one really helps us in case we forgot one.” Toriel commented, her graceful hands sliding another slice onto a plate.

Chara got up from his seat, “I’m going to get a drink.”

“Grab me a grape soda,” you asked. He nodded.

You looked up from your plate, Sans and Todd still haven’t shown up. However, everyone else were still enjoying themselves. Undyne took half of the entire cake for her serving and shared a little with Alphys. Papyrus was yawning, not too keen on sweets but he did take a few bites.

“Something wrong with the cake, Papyrus?”

“Huh? No. I just don’t handle sugar too well. It makes me, jittery.” He wiped his face, but half grinned. “It is good though.”

“Papyrus can’t handle sugar. Last time he ate a lot he---,”

“UNDYNE!” Pap snapped, Toriel and Asgore began laughing. “Need I remind you the consequences of bringing up my past.”

“Oh stop Pappy, it’s not like I called your outfit a C-O-S-T-U-M-E.”

“That does it!” Pap grabbed a handful and chucked it, but hit Alphys on accident. The poor reptile wasn’t even amused, but she politely took the cake from her face and ate it too. Undyne stuck out her tongue.

“Eat me,” the fish whispered over the table, wiggling her tongue.

“Ever heard of sushi,” he snapped back. You coughed on your cake, punching your own chest to unsettle the food lodged in your esophagus.

“What’s wrong honey,” Toriel asked, ignoring Pap and Undyne’s usual squabbles. Asgore was enjoying himself, and his cake. You just smiled back after swallowing.

“Where’s Asriel,” you looked around, changing the subject.

“Oh, he couldn’t make it. He left a card for you two but he’s stuck at work until tonight.” She lied to you, again. Asriel couldn’t stand being here but she always thought the best of people.

You flipped back around, Chara snapped a soda can and handed it to you after taking a sip. You took the drink, smiling to comfort all of those who came to celebrate. The kitchen counter was cluttered with half-opened 2-liters of pop, bags of candy, and dirty dishes that were used to prepare the recent festivities. A small sigh escaped, sometimes you felt too old for birthdays. You’ve been living in the same home for 30 years…some things just grew stale after a while.

 

 

After the party, Asgore and Toriel left with the others, they all lived together in a larger house near the entrance. You closed the door after they departed and began picking up all the trash and placed dirty dishes in the sink. You opened a window to invite cool, crisp air inside to ventilate the small home. The gifts everyone got you were shoved into a corner so you could finish tidying up. Once everything was completed you sat down, grabbed a book, and slept while reading a chapter.

You woke up, but never opened your eyes. The scent of fresh flowers and baked cookies filled your house as you still lay face up on the couch.

A shadow glanced over your face, providing shade from the ceiling light. You scrunched your nose, feeling agitated someone might try to sneak up on you, but no matter. You smiled and held out a hand with eyes closed.

“You’re lucky this isn’t the underground anymore,” Todd teased as he grabbed your hand and lifted you up. “You’re too easy to kidnap, plus we’ve been in your home for like three hours and you haven’t flinched. So what woke you up?”

“The smell of flowers, like sunflowers, and food. Who’s we?”

Two individuals were preparing in the kitchen. In a dark navy coat was Sans, placing a new batch of cookies into the oven. In a black sweater was Chara, trying to read specific instructions for an alcoholic drink. He previously sliced strawberries, pineapple, and cherries and organized the alcoholic drinks according to what he thought would go into the punch.

You felt more tired than before, it must have been really early in the morning for them to be up. However, the wall clock said it was 10:00pm.

“Guys, it’s kinda late. And about today…why didn’t you two come to the birthday party, even Chara came,” you smirked while leaning over the counter top.

“We had to get supplies for tonight,” Todd purred. “Chara said you didn’t exactly enjoy your birthday party today. So we figured you’d want to try something else. Your birthday doesn’t end until two hours so we still got time.” He hopped onto the counter, but kept his tail still to prevent knocking over drinks.

Sans still didn’t speak, he looked apathetic as he worked. Chara was humming as he concentrated on making sure this punch was properly made, staying focused but he was constantly checking on you and Sans. You sat down on a barstool and grabbed the T.V. remote, turning your back and flipping the channel. There was a documentary on space travel. 

 

Chara paused, he quickly looked at Sans and you with both of your backs turned. He quickly untightened the top to a whole bottle of vodka and dumped it into the mix. He did it twice before he got caught by Todd, who silently laughed to himself, choosing not to intervene. When Sans did turn around, Chara was dumping the fruit into the mix to disguise any wrong doing. Todd’s tail grabbed the emptied bottles and hid them so the other two couldn’t connect the dots.

A cup was slid in your direction, you took it and drank. The high alcohol content was masked by the overabundance of fruity flavors and carbonated soda. You gave Chara a thumbs up while still watching the screen, unaware. Sans was offered one as well, he drank while watching the food.

Todd and even Chara sampled and drank some, but paced themselves.  

About ten minutes in, you began feeling warm. It wasn’t unexpected, you’ve been drinking. Sans was swaying a little as he stood in front of the oven, blankly staring at the clock above it.

“Soooo, Char Char, what do you want to do,” Todd glanced at his phone. “We still have….1 hour until midnight.”

“Who are you talking to?” You asked him, smiling.

“Either, you or Chara, I’m bored.”

“I don’t know,” you whined, “What do you want to do Chara?”  
“Whatever you want to do,” Chara sassed, knowing you wanted him to make a decision.

“It’s your birthday too. Come on Chara, it’s you. What do you want, more than anything?” You leaned over the table, looking straight at him. Todd laid his back on the counter top, Sans still wouldn’t look at you, the fear of disappointment settled in.

Todd whispered something in Chara’s ear, both of them froze, then looked at you. Drawing back, you grew puzzled.

“Hey Charlie, I know what you can give me for my birthday.” Chara announced. Sans looked over.

“Name it.”

“A favor, for me to call on whenever I want, just one.” 

“Sounds fair, can you do the same for me?” You raised a brow, testing the waters.

“For you, yes.” Chara’s hazel eyes flickered, he looked down and away from light. You could have sworn there was red. That faded color still blurred your mind, you just nodded to Chara.

“Deal. And Todd, you better quit fucking whispering ideas in people’s ears. Stop being a pussy.”

Sans accidently let a snicker slip, he coughed into his sleeve.

“OH!” You stood up, “We’ve got a live one here. Quickly, before he gets away!” You used the table to stay up as you climbed over and grappled his coat from behind, feeling warmth. Todd hugged Sans’s legs and Chara took off his shirt when no one looked.

“Alright Sans,” Chara commanded. Sans closed his eyes and laughed, feeling the comfort from his friends.

“What Chara,” Sans turned, and grimaced. “Chara, put your shirt back on. We both know you can’t stand the cold.”

“Fight me.”

“What?” Sans laughed. “Sit down.”

“Fight….me.” Chara didn’t budge. “Let’s face it Sans. I won’t be able to keep up with you when I’m 70. So I want to fight, while I still have my strength. Not for fucking Charlie either, for me. I want to remember what it was like to fight an equal.”

“I’ll play referee,” Todd slid off the table and grabbed a 2-liter.

“I don’t get a say, do I?” You shoved some frosting into your mouth with a spoon, apathetic.  

“Nope,” Sans pulled off his jacket and set the coat down. You wore it instead to keep warm outside. “Are you sure?” Sans grinned. “It’s been a while…last time we fought, you lost something I believe…. now what was it? Oh right, your dignity.”

“You cut off my arm, and don’t think I forgot that either, you twat.” The two were in a standoff, staring the other down until the first one budged. Before one could make contact you nonchalantly stood between them, licking a spoon with satisfaction, complementing the chef.

“Now I know you two aren’t fixing to fight in my home. Because then you’d both be dead men….”

Sans teleported out. Chara quickly ran outside, slamming the front door. Todd hurled himself outside, carrying the snacks. You calmly walked out and sat down on the front porch.

“Now it’s only fair, Sans, that you don’t use your magic. Seeing how Chara doesn’t have powers anymore,” you announced.

About ten feet apart, Sans nodded and quickly rolled up his sleeves. The second he looked up a fist flew past his face. Taking a predicted jump back, Sans wobbled to get his balance from the alcohol and Chara tackled him into the ground. Jumping on the skeleton’s back, Chara put Sans in a chokehold and smiled.

That smile quickly diminished when Sans rose, with Chara still on his back. A familiar grin surfaced from Sans, Chara gripped tighter, trying to make him pass out. An ivory hand ripped Chara off and threw him with bare strength a good 30 feet across the front yard.

“Shit!” Chara exclaimed as he was thrown midair and into a thorn bush. You and Todd hissed in pain for the man after hearing the thud.  The bush rustled a little, but then stopped. Sans approached, glancing around for the man. A whistle from far back drove Sans into the coverage. There was an awkward amount of silence as you and Todd sat on the porch. You grew worried.

“Todd, go check it out. Make sure they didn’t go too far.” He nodded and left, not really sure what was happening. After they were all gone, silence fell.

Bitter, cold wind whispered over your ears, nipping at the warm flesh. You rubbed them but then felt someone grab your hand. You panicked and threw his entire body over your shoulder, fear gave you strength.

“Oh god,” Chara groaned, rubbing his back. “This isn’t getting any easier….”

“Fuck,” you kneeled down, “Are you fucking stupid Chara.” He couldn’t help but smile, reaching up to touch your face.

“You do care,” his hand caressed your cheek. You slapped his hand.

“You better CARE about what Sans will do if he finds you. Now go finish what you started. Show him what humans are made of.”

“Yes ma’am.” Chara tried to get up but was pulled off the porch forcibly by lights with red hues. “HEY! No magic!”

“I’m not using the magic to fight,” Sans corrected, “Only so I can drag your sorry ass back to the battle field.”

“Oh, you want a battle field,” Chara laughed. “Then just say so.” Todd sat back down next to you. You shook your head, still feeling buzzed.

“Will you two please hurry, your performance is putting me to sleep. Todd, will you tell them, I don’t think they’re listening.”

Todd stood up, “Hey hot tamale and King Hitler!” Todd bellowed, they both looked. “Charlie said the last one standing in under a minute wins a smooch!”

“Really?” Chara was in disbelief, but was then immediately knocked back by Sans. “Shit, shit,” Chara took off, clenching his fists.

“Todd!” You grabbed the cat’s tail and pulled him back down, “Behave or I’ll have you neutered.”

“You wanted my help to end this game, that’s what I’m doing. Don’t like my methods, don’t ask for help, my queen.”

“Your flattery won’t work; I prefer dogs anyway.” You laughed at his sour look, hoping he knew you were calling the other two dogs.

Chara knew Sans, but he was getting slow and needed to end this before he takes another hit, because that might be it. Chara turned around, Sans was gone. Chara stood still, listening, knowing Sans would always try and attack from behind from by force of habit. He readied his hands, holding them up. Someone approached, but instead of turning around Chara punched the air in front of him.

Sans fell back on his ass, feeling the punch Chara was holding back. He didn’t think Chara would take the chance and punch in a random direction. But the look of utter disbelief on Sans’s face made it all worth it when Chara opened his eyes, realizing he was the victor.

“Ha!” He jumped up, pointed down. “And not by just my strength, I still got it,” he offered a hand to lift Sans off the ground. The skeleton smiled, and held his hand as well.

“Hitler says what?”

“What?” Chara asked, not knowing who said that.

Todd punched Chara in the back and he fell on top of Sans.  “Looks like I win, now let’s go inside. Charlie gave up watching you two desperate house wives.”

They retreated back into the house, you were sitting on a barstool smiling.

“So who won?” You asked. Todd quickly came over and kissed your cheek, completely apathetic. “What? But you weren’t fighting.”

“I got tired of waiting.”

“I won.” Chara reminded. “But I don’t need a kiss, just the satisfaction knowing age doesn’t mean I can’t kick your ass.”

“Chara, I held back. I just got sloppy, it’s not how we usually fight anyway. Usually you don’t run away like a coward.”

“A very smart coward.” Chara corrected. “And luck or not, you can’t change the past…. only I can.” He smugly tilted his head.

“Used to. Used to.” You reminded. “And don’t think for one second you’ll be getting them---,”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t sweat it. I won’t go monster hunting unless I’m senile.”

“Please tell me your joking,” Todd asked. “You wouldn’t do that would you?”

“Well,” Chara winced, “Senile means I’ll be out of my mind.”

“When were you ever not,” Sans sassed. “You won’t go senile; I’ll be sure to put an end to your misery…scouts honor.” 

“You weren’t a boy scout,” you directed at Sans.

“No, but I was a scout. And you keep saying that, so thought that’s what you meant.”

“Fair enough, Chara--,” you held off as you saw Chara chug down a whole glass of the punch. “Easy there, your body takes a while longer to process that.” Chara held up a finger, indicating he was almost done. He then put the glass in the sink and wobbled a little more.

“I bet,” he held up a wavering hand, “That I can land a punch while completely drunk.”

“$50. $50 says you can’t.” Sans took another drink, trying to match him for another fair fight.

“Scouts honor?” Chara laughed, holding out one hand. Sans shook hands but was then punch in the face. Sans fell back, breaking the living room table and shattering the glass beneath it. Chara was laughing, “Didn’t see that coming, did you---.” Chara was lifted in the air and thrown into the kitchen, hitting the counter. Todd jumped back.

“Hey, stop. You guys made your point---,”

“Now, were even.” Sans stood up, patting down his shirt. “Don’t play cheap and then I won’t play dirty.” Sans turned around, a can hit the back of his head. He turned, to see Chara downing another glass of punch. He wiped his mouth, grinning with malice.

“No, we’re not even close.” Chara took a step forward. Todd closed the distance, holding Chara back. Todd was thrown into the front door, breaking through the screen and onto the front porch. He didn’t wake up but he was still moving.

“Chara stop!” You shouted, Chara halted, he swayed a little, intoxicated.

“What?” He shrugged, “You still think I’ll magically snap one day? Kill everyone? Huh?” He rubbed his face, laughing but then scorning Sans. “I’m not as shitty as I was before, but if you guys push someone. Then that’s on you.”

“No one’s pushing---,” you tried to explain, Chara slammed his fist against the wall, punching through drywall.

“How many fucking times do I need to be reminded of my past!” He shouted. You grew quiet, Sans glared at him. “You guys think that helps me to move past it! huh! I thought we would all forget----“

“We’ll never forget what you did Chara,” Sans lowered his voice. “It’s not like you broke our heart, or ran away from home. It’s because you’re a goddam murderer.”

“Sans,” you softened yours, “We agreed to let the past be past. So that we WON’T have to relive it.”

“Oh……. oh….,” Chara stepped back, rubbing his head. “Oh fuck you Sans. Fuck. You.”    

“Chara, he’s drunk like you. Don’t take it so per----“

“That’s what he fucking wants Charlie,” Chara rubbed his face. “So goddam arrogant. You want to reset, don’t you Sans?” Sans wouldn’t say a word, neither to deny nor confirm. “Say it.” Sans didn’t. “Say it!”

“I don’t want Charlie to die.”

“Here! Here,” Chara grabbed a knife from the kitchen table and charged towards Sans. You stood your ground as did the skeleton. Chara handed Sans the handle to the knife. “Fucking take it! If this is what it takes to get you and everyone here off my goddam back, then take it!”

You slapped the blade out of Chara’s hands, it hit the floor.

Chara grabbed Sans’s collar and pushed him up against the wall, you let them talk this out, it needed to happen.

“I need to know,” Chara argued. “Did you really want to reset to save her…. or did you really just want to kill me. But hey, by doing this, two birds with one stone, right?” Chara’s hands shook. “Just answer me,” he begged, pulling Sans forward with aggression.

“I don’t hate you. But I sure as hell don’t like you.” Sans finally answered. Chara looked down, feeling a new weight of hopelessness.

“Guys, why’s the door---,” Asriel came in, Todd was out cold. “Sans, Chara……” he looked over, “Charlie?”

“It’s okay,” you told him. “They’re just getting shit off their chest.”

“I thought we were all past that,” Asriel rose his voice, furious.

“Yeah….so did I.” Chara lowered Sans. He quietly left.

 

You tried to leave the room.

“You two, sit!” Asriel dropped his coat onto the couch. You and Sans simply stayed put. “Sans, you better answer honestly. Because if you don’t, I’ll make the decision this time.”

You both looked up.

“Is Chara, still on our side or not,” he demanded. Sans rubbed his face, still angry and flustered. You nervously picked at your fingers, but Asriel asked Sans, not you. “Sometime today Sans.”

“He’s good, alright.”

“Dammit,” Asriel looked at the broken table, he then noticed the knife at your feet. “What the hell happened. I thought he was good. That we were all good! And then I find a broken home with a knife in the floor, Todd knocked out, and Chara at your throat— “

“I had it, Asriel. He wasn’t going to do anything. He’s just upset, going through shit. Mad because he knows we’ll never forget who he used to be.”

“And Charlie…what do you think.” Asriel finally asked. You were angry, and upset. This always blows up and you have to clean the mess.

“I honestly don’t know.” You answered. “He was doing good…. but he was right.”

“About?” Asriel leaned in, Sans kicked the back of your foot, wondering who’s side you were on.

“He was good, but we kept reminding him of his past. No one likes to be reminded of their bad choices,” you glared at Sans, “no one.”

“Are you going to be okay here alone, would you feel safe being here,” Asriel asked. You nodded, Chara wasn’t at fault for being pushed this time. You knew he wouldn’t hunt you down.

“I’m staying here to watch her,” Sans demanded.

“No,” Asriel commanded, “you’re coming home. And you’re bringing Todd back too. I have a feeling it’s your fault this shit went down anyhow.”

“What’re you trying to say, out with it Asriel.”

“You haven’t changed Sans. And just because you slapped on a blue coat and filed your teeth doesn’t mean your soul’s changed. So go home.” You stood silent as Sans stood next to you. You couldn’t get worked up every time a disagreement happened, it was bad stress.

Asriel went outside. You grabbed Sans’s shirt, he stopped. Before you could talk, he hugged you.

Your eyes watered, finally feeling his warmth and acceptance after a long time. He patted your back, knowing he wasn’t mad at you. You pulled him in, holding tighter.

“Sorry. On your fucking birthday too, I’m a mess.” You held hands, he was sorrowful, knowing your hurt.

“You both needed to talk. Chara feels alone in all this. And instead of helping, we’re putting him down because of his past. How would anyone take that Sans, even I have a breaking point.”

“I know, it’s just not fair. That guy gets away with murder and you’re going to leave me someday. It’s going to take a while to process.”

“If you can’t get over this, I’ll have to leave.” You dug your fingers into his back, knowing it hurt to say that. “You’re killing everyone here. They can’t be happy if they know your miserable.”

Sans smiled, “Don’t worry about me. We still have time together….” You nodded. “I better go, Asriel still thinks he’s king of that tiny home. It’s adorable really. I should make him wear a crown.”

You slapped Sans’s chest, he laughed. “Are you always picking on someone,” you playfully scolded. “Get out of my house you spooky skeleton.” He quickly took off and picked up Todd on the way.

 

 

 

Sans dropped Todd upon a bed, it creaked. He rolled his eyes and took off his shoes. Everyone was sleeping, quiet. Sans sat down against the door, keeping still, listening to the clock tick. The aura of feeling lost, alone; Sans didn’t even know he was crying until he felt water drip onto his arm. He was surprised it took him years before he discovered her mortality. He knew this was taking a toll on everyone, but he couldn’t get past it. What was it going to take?

A small knock on the door jolted Sans from his seat, he rubbed his face and cracked it open slightly.

“Toriel?”

“Sans, I-…well, can we talk outside?” She whispered. “Just meet me in the back yard near the swing.” She quietly softened her steps, Sans just teleported there and patiently waited, wondering.  She came shortly.

“Listen Tori, if this is about what happened at Charlie’s earlier I’m sorry, I got carried away--.”

“What on Earth happened at Charlie’s, is everyone okay?” She replied, confused and worried.

“I- just, don’t worry, were all good. What did you want to talk about?” He sat in a swing, so did she.

“Listen, everyone thought you would have gotten over this by now, but it’s clear you’ve grown too attached. She’s nice, but it’s not healthy to keep going like this.”

“Everyone gets over things on their own time,” Sans assured, “I can’t give you an answer of how long…maybe years, but I won’t know until it happens.”

“That’s just it, I need to know just how much you need this, I mean her.”

“Do you really need to ask that,” Sans rubbed his face, whishing he gave Toriel back her memories so this wouldn’t seem so pointless. “I would give anything.”

“How about a part of you,” Toriel hinted.

“You said you couldn’t extend her life.”

“And I couldn’t. I won’t.”

“Excuse me?” Sans stood up. “If you had the choice to do so and you just let her die, were gonna have problems.”

“I won’t, because there’s a cost to do something that drastic. You could extend her life, but you would have to give up some of yours to do so.”

“T-Tori? What’re you getting at.”

“Don’t look at me like I’m crazy, you’re the one who asked if I could shorten your life. That’s the answer. We’ll extend hers by shortening yours.”

How short we talkin’ about?”

“I don’t know.” She shrugged, “I think it’s halved, she’ll live longer. You’ll still live…long. But I don’t even know for sure how long we can live. I’ve lost track after the underground. You may outlive her again; she may outlive you. It’s just a short term solution, I’m sorry.”

“That’s great.” He exclaimed, finally a solution.

“Huh?” Toriel was surprised as Sans hugged her, she was actually a bit taller.  

“I can do that. We live ridiculous long anyway,” he reasoned.  

“Now hold on just a second.” She cautioned. “There are things you have to guarantee me first. I WILL need her approval from you. She needs to know what this means, both of you do. I can guide you through the process but I won’t get any more involved. I’m just tired of seeing Asriel upset, and my husband concerned day in and night about how you’ll take it if she passes. So while she’s still young, we can do this. We can’t wait forever.”

“Okay so after I get her approval—“

“Don’t assume anything yet. Just talk to her…. then come back to me. Until then, get some sleep. Rest, give yourself TIME to think, because it’ll be the very thing you’ll give up.”


	33. Don't Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, been behind and down for a few reasons. It might of influenced my writing but I apoligize if any of the writing is off. Otherwise enjoy. 
> 
> THEME: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KhiGqbbxxY  
> "Hold on, hold on to me. Cause I'm a little unsteady, a little unsteady.  
> Come here. Approach, appear. If you love me don't let me go."

A tunnel of lights swirled past you as you fell. It was dark, cold, suffocating. Voices kept screaming, shouting, not of rage, but fear. You looked around as you drifted further down, no way out.

\---

The ringing of your alarm resonated and the dream had vanished though it’s images were still burned into your mind. After slamming the snooze button, you slipped out and smelled an intruder. After wiping your sweat due to overheating, you retreated into the living room. Seated at the kitchen table was Chara, drinking coffee, glancing at a newspaper.

With wounds still fresh from last night, you took a seat quietly and ate a biscuit from the pile he placed in the center piece. It was cold, he must have been waiting for you for a while now.

“I trust you didn’t go to any bars last night?” You quipped, reaching for another biscuit, appreciating his cooking. He didn’t respond, a frown replaced any sign that he was in a comedic mood. “SO….,” your foot bumped against his, “Rough night last night, huh?”

He calmly lowered the newspaper and took a deep breath, “I’m leaving Charlie.”

“Well,” you grabbed another piece, “Make sure to be back before dinner or else mother---,”

“I’m not coming back.”

You paused, “Come on. Sans was out of line last night, I know. But he’s just taking longer to adjust to our mortality. I really don’t think he still believes this is it….”

“Well I’m not going to stay here, just to be his goddamn punching bag.” Chara stood while facing down, to avoid eye-contact. “He can wallow over his past and the things he can’t change, but I won’t. It took me long enough to realize this but… I’ll never be able to move on with him here.”

“For h-how long,” you clinched your hand, “I thought we were in this together. We’re the only two humans who could possibly understand each other’s past. I can still help you as I have.” You glanced off, agitated. “I thought you didn’t want to do this alone…”

“Charlie,” he calmly spoke and reached for your hand. You drew back.

“If you leave…. where do you think that leaves me! I’m worried something will happen to you, maybe trigger another time skip into the past.” Chara snickered, you returned with a scowl.

“I don't have that kind of power anymore, aside form my natural human strength and versatility. I can’t, and will never again be able to go back. Even if I had the power now, I wouldn’t use it.”

“B-but, if you do die ……then that’s it.” You felt weak. “For us we’ll just be gone, no more.”

“Then why do you keep reassuring them you’re content, complacent with your demise,” he rolled his eyes. “What was all that…. a lie.”

“Yes,” your hugged yourself, suddenly getting chills. “I’m scared…. I’ve faced death, but it never gets easier. But death isn’t what kills me or keeps me up, it’s the idea of not existing anymore. Just being there one second and then…gone.”

“That’s something all humans will have to face,” he grimaced. “But we’re getting off track.” He walked over and sat on the floor next to your chair. He stretched his legs uniformly. “Did you think....ever consider my request?”

You sighed, "Chara, I told you that they won’t fall for it.”

“I don’t need to hear what you think they’ll say. I don’t need their consent; I just needs yours.”  
“They won’t comply.”

“Why are you avoiding it?” he spoke lowly, “If you really don’t want to go with me then just say so. I’ll still leave, I just can’t stay here….”

“I, uh," you stuttered. "Can you give me till the end of today? I want to think this over once last time…” Chara stood back up, then arched his back to stretch his spine. He then patted your head and walked towards the front door. 

“You have until 8, I’ll be waiting. Until then, please make a decision while I say goodbye to mom, dad, Asriel…” You nodded as he took off, wearing his light leather jacket for the brisk morning. He left a piece of paper on the table. You just left it there and rubbed your face, exhausted from all the recent arguments and discussions about 'solutions'.

After a few moments passed, the cold food was left stale as you sat in a chair, contemplating. Maybe it was best, giving Sans space to adjust. You didn’t care for a normal life, so much as making sure they didn’t have to suffer as they watched you eventually pass on. Everything here used to be full of life, partying, and enjoying this peace they’ve kept going for so long…if only Sans could live with the idea that someday, you’d be gone It seemed like a clear decision as you clinched the golden-heart necklace. You needed to make this easier, for him. Even if this pain of walking away might be more than you could handle…

You nodded off. Your forehead almost smacked into the table but your reflexes jumped right before impact. You quickly rubbed the bags under your eyes and took off your clothes. Dropping them off one by one in the floor you started a bath and hopped in.

“Sans,” Toriel spoke clearly outside her home near the garden. “If you do this. You’re giving your life away, a part of it. You might even give her powers but this may all be too much for her to handle, or adjust. But no matter what happens, she’s your responsibility after doing this. Please understand all the risks. Have you even told your brothers…?”

“No.” He kicked the ground.

“Have you even asked her?”

“No.”

She shook her head while pulling a weed out of the garden and tossing it outside the box. “Sans, I won’t do it, unless you get permission. And even if you’re brother doesn’t agree, it’s only right you tell her. But I need to hear from Charlie that she’s okay with this.”

“Fine, I’ll go now.” Sans rubbed his face, “If she agrees, how soon can you do it?”

“Minutes,” she calmly replied while ripping more roots and occasionally a yellow flower. “Now, please get her permission. We should probably tell the others, but this decision is only for you and Charlie to make. Just hope you believe you’re making the right one.”

“Heh, me too. See you in a bit.” He teleported.

The long silence was halted when the sound of someone breathing echoed nearby. You grunted, “If you’re going to be so rude as to stare at a women’s body, at least give her a towel.” You and Sans both laughed out loud, “HA! I knew it was you. Sneaking into my bath time. You sassy skeleton, where are you manners?” You mocked, playing around.

“Hey,” he teased, “This time I wasn’t staring, I was just resting.” He pulled his arms behind his head. “I hope you got some sleep.”

“No thanks to my rowdy neighbors.” You scoffed, “But hey, how’re you holding up. Things got out of hand last night.”

“I know…. but there’s something I need to ask you.”

“Same here, you go first?” You pried.

“No, ladies first.” You rolled your eyes.

“I hate bringing this up, but I’ve been stressed out, enough to the point I just can’t seem to think straight. I love you Sans…. but, are you ever going too able to handle my natural death?” You laid it all out, hoping straight-forward was the path to take. You never really imagined being this calm to finally confront him directly. These past few weeks only made him more bitter, and agitated.

Sans clinched his fists over his knees, he glared off at a mirror. “Honestly, I don’t know. But it’s been 4 years since it kind of hit me this would happen….so I guess it’s not looking good, is it?”

A moment of silence passed, you felt tears protruding forth but you held it in. You could tell, he was in pain. But to be in pain for so long….it wasn’t healthy.

“T-then,” you sniffed, trying to hide the bitterness of reality. “Then there’s something else I need to tell you. And you won’t like it. But please know, that I’m doing this for you.”

Sans had to look away, he couldn’t handle the sight of you breaking down. “Whatever it is, I’m sure we can work through it,” he assured. “I haven’t given up on you.”

“I know, I know,” you wiped the salt stained from your cheek, “But I’m worried you’ll never be able to give up on me. Even when I’m gone.”

“Now Charlie,” he rose his voice, “There’s a solution, okay. And it going to make this all better---,”

“I’m leaving…”

 

 

“…..” His face slowly turned, his hollowed eyes staring blindly at you. “What….”

“I said I’m l-leaving,” you sniffed. “I know you’re having trouble adjusting…and I tried to help you cope, but you’ve haven’t even tried to reach out to the others about this. When someone brings it up, you freeze or disappear. I- you’re hurting. And I need to go so you can heal.”

“No…no, no, no,” Sans knelled down to your tub. “Listen, I know I’ve been an asshole, but I’ll drop that…okay. All of that. I won’t attack Chara, I’ll reconnect with everyone. I promise. Listen, I’ve got a solution you’ll want to hear about. We can fix this---,”

“I don’t want to fix this!” You exclaimed, Sans retreated back, feeling …lost. “Fixing this means everyone has to start over again. It won’t stop me from aging…”

“But that’s just it--,” Sans begged for you to listen to him. “What if I just gave some of my life for yours?” Utter dread was what he saw upon your face as you sat up and rose a hand.

You slapped Sans across his face, and sobbed. “Whatever made you think I’d want that! Dammit man. The whole point of any of this was so that you guys could live your lives in peace. If you save me, who’s going to save Chara? What’ll you think he’ll do? He’s already feeling left out, and the thought of dying alone, that might be it.” You kept pushing, hoping Sans wouldn’t see through your own securities…

He drew back, “Why are you so worried about him? He’s gotten so used to taking the lives of others that he became numb for so long. He’s trying to attach to you because you’re the only one who won’t hate him.”

“I’m the only one who won’t judge him. He spent the last 30 years trying to fix all his mistakes…. all while knowing you could easily kill him and then that’d be it. He’d be gone. Instead he went through everything to help you get here….so don’t bite the hand that fed you.”

A cold chill ran down your spine as Sans smiled. “You’re leaving with him…. aren’t you.” The air grew stale, you prepared for an explanation but Sans started laughing.

“S-Sans,” your grabbed his sleeve, “you’re scaring me. I’m not going because I don’t love you anymore…. that’s the only reason why I was going. So you could let go.” Sans pulled back, slowly clawing at his face.

“I-If you think that’s best…then I won’t stop you. However, you must do one thing for me.”

You nodded, “I’ll do whatever you want.” He retracted his claws and reached into his pocket, awkwardly smiling at how everything was falling apart for him.

“Here,” he handed you his cell phone. “I told Toriel that I would try and talk to you…. about getting help with my ability to cope.” his eyes went hollow. “Could you please tell her that ‘’we’ve talked’’ at least. She’ll ask if you were okay with all this, okay with talking about us…. but seeing how you’re going to be leaving…would you still tell her you’re okay with all of this?”

“I’m proud of you for reaching out, so sure." Taking the phone, you made a call. Sans sat quietly on the seat. It ringed.

“H-hello? Sans, I thought I told--,”

“This is actually me, Toriel,” you snickered. “And I’m calling you to let you know that me and Sans have talked. He told me about everything and I don’t mind being a part of this, for as long as I can.”

“A-are you sure?” Toriel was a bit taken back, “I’d figured you’d have problems accepting this…”

“It’s going to be rough at first,” you glanced at Sans, rubbing his hand, “But eventually time heals all wounds.”

“Very well. Should I tell the others?”

“No, I think it’s best to wait until it’s a right time to tell the others. But-,” you smiled at Sans, “We’ll be fine. Just take it a day at a time, thanks for checking on me.” She told you good bye and you handed Sans back his phone. “Thank you for coming to me for help, and accepting help from Toriel…but my decision stands. If you’ve truly changed in time, then let’s meet again.”

“When do you leave?” He staggered, feeling all the consequences of his actions settling in.

“Tonight.”

“Tonight!” He choked, “Why soon?”

“Chara…he’s felt pressured to leave, for more than one reason. I’m going to help him adjust to being on his own. But having another human to relate to might help more than anything for both of us. Plus we’re going to both be going through this together…it’ll be okay. I’m more worried about you…. I’m going to fucking miss you Sans.” You wiped your face but opened your eyes to a kiss.

Sans held your face in his hand, and tilted your mouth up closer to him. His hand held you close for a while, comforting and holding onto this feeling…he finally pulled away. “Don’t leave…. before I get to say goodbye.”

“I-I won’t,” you half choked. Sans left.

You gradually slid back, sinking into the water, hoping you were strong enough to get past tonight.

Sans appeared in Toriel’s back yard, she just finished up harvesting her small patch of soybeans and corn. The recent mornings were bringing early frost and it was time to collect what she could before the winter finally consumed their home. She was now aggressively digging at the potatoes before glancing up, eyeing a sniffling Sans trying to hide his face. She glared, “You don’t mess around, I’ll give you that. And I don’t know how you’ve convinced Charlie but that was her voice. So.” She stood up, rubbing her hands together to get dirt off her gloves. “Follow me,” she grabbed a small ceramic coffee cup that was laying on the ground next to her and poured out the drink. “Asgore!”

A larger beast poked his head out a window, “Huh? What? Do you need me?” He smiled.

“No honey,” she smiled back. “I’m going to have a walk with Sans, tell everyone else I’ll be back soon.” He nodded to her and closed the window after going back into the house. “Come now, before Undyne or Todd sniffs either of our scents,” she advised.

Sans quietly pursued her through the forest, stepping over twigs, and branches.

“How long have you known that you could do this…,” Sans asked, ducking under some thorns.

“After we moved above the surface, I had all of our books stashed in our current home so that I could protect our history. Well, ten years is a long time to dedicate to reading, and I started with our history with humans and magic. It seems you weren’t the only one to want to share your life with a human. A long time ago one of our own told us, actually insisted he’d give his time also. Before the war, this was acceptable. But it didn’t matter, she died. Youth isn’t invincibility.”

“Who was the monster, weren’t you around when that happened?” He pried.

“Uh, that doesn’t matter,” she avoided his question, nervous. “I’m just stating that I finally came across the book he used. And seeing how we’re trying to finally come to terms with our coexistence with humans…. maybe starting over again with this wouldn’t be the end of the world. But this stays between us three for now, Charlie was right. This is your guys’ decision and you’ll tell the others when the time is right.” She held up a branch and Sans ducked underneath it. On the other side was an open, circular space in the forest. A tree that once stood here had long since died and left small saplings and grass in its presence. In the far back, almost hidden was a home. The years of neglect, rot, and vine growth had almost camouflaged it completely with its surroundings. Stone blocks and rotting wood were all that was left.

“Woah….,” Sans took a few minutes in silence, admiring the beauty of life after the decay of an abandoned home that was engrossed with an abundance of vines trying to keep the structure together. Toriel paced around, finding a good spot. She then placed the small cup in her hand, holding it flat in the air.

“Okay. Sans, we’ve never taught you much about soul magic other than what you’ve learned and how to use it for protection. But it’s our life essence. We may have bodies but without a soul…we really are nothing but shells. But when we give part of ourselves, it really means something. Now, hold still,” her hands glowed. Sans stepped back, crouching down. “Sans, this isn’t a fight…” One hand still held the cup still, but the other one pulled on nothing? She kept pulling at something with her right hand, like she was calling something. Sans checked behind him.

“There’s no one there Toriel,” he rose an eyebrow, “Pretty sure---, Wha-fuck!” Sans felt an immense force placed upon his chest. Toriel kept calm. Sans kept grabbing at his shirt, but the force wasn’t her own magic against him.

“Sans…just calm down, don’t fight me,” she pleaded, concentrating. “Trust me…just let go. Just let me do what I need to.”  
“I-I can’t,” he staggered, “it’s too much…I feel like I can’t breathe.” He fell on one knee. “What-what’re you doing?!”  
“Sans, I’m calling your soul out. You’ve got to calm down and trust me, or we’ll just try some other time…I’m in no hurry.”

“No,” he grunted, forcing himself back up. “No, we do it today. Just…. fucking dammit,” he grunted. “Fine….,” he paused, taking a breath. “I-I do trust you.”

“Good, now tell me…just for small talk. What was favorite memory of Charlie…what drew you to her after we came to the surface? You just met…and sort of clicked?”

“Yeah,” he cracked a smile, feeling light headed. “I remember arguing a lot before we ever became friends. She didn’t much care for my ideas or behavior,” he chuckled with eyes closed. “But then she came with me to uhh, help these people who were being harassed. “Sans cleared his throat, trying not to mention the past resets. “Long story short, I didn’t know how close I was to her until I’d thought I’d lose her. I hardly knew her, but from then on, she only did things for us. Always trying to protect us but she didn’t even have any powers.” 

“It seemed she had one over you,” Toriel quipped. Sans opened his eyes. Already extracted and hovering in front was his soul. The orb was pure white, but red bands of magic pulsed around it, giving off a red hue. “You’re magic, the red, keeps you in one piece. Your mind and body.”  She grabbed Sans’s hand and had him hold his own soul, cupping it as it hovered. “Now, last chance, are you okay with this?” Sans slowly nodded, he wasn’t freaking over holding his soul…. that much. “Okay, now you’re going to direct your magic and, well, pour it into the cup I’m holding beneath it. It’s actually simple, slowly, and I can’t stress this enough but slowly pulled apart the bands. You’re going to feel weak when it happens but the faster the better.

Sans’s hands shook, “Uhh, sure. No biggie right? Just…pull apart,” his soul didn’t shy away from his own hands. The red bands of magic didn’t repulse but did as commanded and the pulled away from the white orb. An area beneath the core was suddenly free of the barrier and it began dripping, melting. Feeling weak, Sans shook his head and focused. The soul dripped, and almost trickled now into the cup Toriel held firmly.

“Doing okay Sans?” She reassured, never touching him directly.

“H-how long?” Sans mumbled, about to pass out. The red magic in his eye was fading out occasionally. Everything felt a little heavier. “I don’t think I can stand---.”

“And done,” Toriel didn’t budge. “Sans, push it back together, before you faint.” His hands fidgeted but still completed the task with minimal effort. The red bands quickly retreated back to their original place and began healing the soul, the melting quickly stopped.

“Hell,” he yawned, feeling more drained than ever. “I might have to sleep for 10 years to wear this off.” Toriel handed him and cup, he glanced down. Red magic, almost liquid flowed in the cup.

“Just make her drink this, now, please don’t leave her for too long afterwards. Her body may panic if she’s never used magic on her own before. So, you’ll need to be with her. Hopefully she’ll be fine, I don’t really know what’ll happen but---, well good luck.” Toriel began walking back to the house.

 

Sans stood there, staring at his existance...in a coffee cup. “You’ll understand in time….” He teleported.

In the house, Sans walked back into the bathroom. You were still resting your back; your ears were still submerged to block out all the noise. Sans tapped your shoulder.

“Huh?” You had a rag placed over your eyes, “Sans?”

“Yeah kid, I’m sorry, didn’t mean to come back so soon. I uh, made you a drink. I’ll set it here for you, c-careful, it could very well be strong for you. And I wanted to talk with you after you get out of the bath, after you’re done resting. Just come get me off the front porch.”

You lifted the rag but he was already gone, you shrugged, eyeing the cup. However, it smelled off. You frowned, placing the rag back over and resting some more.

Sans quickly checked all rooms of the house, and behind the furniture. No one else was here, he looked out of the back window and saw no one approaching. Asriel must have called everyone off to give Charlie some peace. Sans did one double take before closing the front door and sitting on the porch. He pulled his arm up, it’s only been a few minutes since Toriel did the procedure but he felt weak, tired. His eyes were heavy so he shook his head, smacking his face a few times. Nothing helped, he leaned over to get up and stand but it backfired. His legs collapsed and he fell down, he fought to keep one eye open the transfer took too much of out his stamina. He passed out, laying on the front porch.

 

 

“Pssst, Charlie,” Chara called from a window he climbed through. He didn’t hear a response, but kept an eye out for Sans. “Charlie,” he silently yelled, nothing. “Hmm.” He walked around the kitchen table, grabbing a cold biscuit and taking a hearty bite. He thought about it, but then remembered why he came back. He grabbed a piece of paper he'd left before and stashed it into his pocket. He then walked past into the bedroom but heard some splashing.

“Sans…is that you again,” you called.

“Uhh no, just me,” Chara called back, quietly. He took a step into the bathroom and sat down but then quickly jumped up. “What the hell,” he pulled from under him a coffee cup. “The fuck is this? It smells weird but looks like red kool-aid?”

 “Sans, he uh, made me something to drink. I think he might of put alcohol in it. But, I-I’m not feeling so good…” you sank deeper, not caring Chara was here, at least the curtain was pulled over for the sake of some decency.

 

Chara shrugged, he chugged it down.

 

 

 


	34. Dead Weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que Chara song: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6WE4Ifc2tI

After chugging it down, Chara smacked his lips as if unsure of the taste.

“There’s hardly any alcohol in--,” he collapsed upon the floor. 

“C-Chara!” You quickly jumped out of the tub and patted his face. “Chara…. Chara wake up!” You turned him on his back and leaned your ear towards his chest. Droplets of water soaked into his shirt and slid across his skin as you moved your damp-hair out of the way. His heart was still beating, thankfully, but he wouldn’t wake up. He must have just passed out cold from shooting the cup in one go.

“I really hope that wasn’t a cup of straight whiskey,” you quickly shook your head; Sans wasn’t that drastic. You gently laid Chara’s head on the towel and grabbed the cup. You went to find another towel near your bed. You threw shirts around, but then heard the front door swing open.

“C-Charlie?” Sans stumbled a little bit before falling onto the couch, he was rubbing his face. “God my head…. everything’s still blurry.

“Jesus,” you muttered under your breath, “are you sick too or something?”

“What’re you talking about,” Sans argued, rubbing the ridge between his eyes.

“Uhh, just that you’re not the only one not feeling well.” You stayed just outside the bathroom door, and flipped on the fan in the room to create noise so he wouldn’t hear Chara.

Sans paused, he looked up from the couch and noticed the empty cup in your hands. “A-are you okay?” You nodded, shrugging like nothing was wrong. Chara began groaning in the bathroom floor. You quickly closed the door.

“Nope, I’m fine,” you studied his face, expecting a certain reaction. He must have put something in that cup. Sans appeared puzzled, but then glanced at the empty cup.

“Has anyone been in here since I left,” he sat up on the couch, like he was trying to focus.

“Uh, no. I actually just got out of the bath,” you shook your head, allowing droplets of water to splat across the wooden floor. “See, still drenched. But why do you ask,” you leaned forward, curious what he was up to. “Was someone ‘supposed’ to be here?”

“No, not to my knowledge,” he was playing dumb.

“Hmm, right. Well, would you please go get me something….my stomach is upset. You should go see Toriel anyway to check yourself out, you’re not looking so hot.”

Sans wiped his forehead, “That’s…actually a good idea.” He began swaying back and forth.

“Oh no, don’t you dare pass---,” he collapsed onto the floor.

“Uhgghghghgh!” You exclaimed, “Everyone is getting sick! I thought you drugged my cup you oaf,” you scolded Sans as you drug his body to the couch again. “Turns out, you’re just a sick doofus…,” you shook your head and texted Todd to come get him. Pap would just scold him for hours before dragging him out of the house.

 

\-------------------------------------------

About 15 minutes later your back window opened and Todd jumped inside.

“Thank you Todd, I was----are you wearing make-up?” You cupped your mouth as your composure crumbled. You were possibly witnessing a bet gone wrong.

“If you keep staring, I’m gonna charge,” Todd quipped. He was in a black dress and had pink lipstick smeared across his mouth. You just choked a bit, trying to be a good friend. “If you must know,” he bickered while dragging Sans’s body, “it’s free lady’s night at the pub.”

“But it’s only $2 to get in,” you snickered while opening the door for him to leave with Sans over his shoulder.

“I’m a cheap date,” Todd carried Sans off though they weren’t headed to Toriel’s.

“Have fun ladies,” you waved them goodbye and then quickly closed the front door. You unwrapped the towel and threw on a bra, shirt, and underwear. You double checked, no one else was home aside from him.

 

“Chara?” you slowly creaked the door open. He was smiling, laughing at nothing.  

“C-Char, Charlie?” He slurred, rolling around playfully to get a better look of you. He landed on his stomach and stretched as if he’s just woken up. After feeling even more relaxed he tried to fall back asleep.

“No, no, no,” you grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up. “You need to get up. You’ve got stuff to pack for your trip today.” He smiled and shook his head, becoming dead weight.

“All-all done,” he hummed. “I packed ev-everything last night.” Chara yawned, he felt uncomfortably warm as you dragged him to your bedroom floor. “I—I feel good,” he smirked.

“Uh..huh,” you burrowed your brow, concerned. “Chara, you’re burning up. Go lay down, I’ll get some water and Tylenol.” He shook his head, refusing to move from his comfortable spot.

For some unknown reason, you thought it’d be a good idea to find a ticklish spot. You tickled behind his ear but he didn’t budge, just laughed at your attempts to persuade him. You instead tried under his arm, he willingly rose both to give you free rein, nothing.

“Chara,” you growled, leaning in close to his ear, “get your ass in bed and rest or I’ll send you home like Sans. Better be in laying down before I get back with medicine,” you turned around and grabbed a clean glass from the kitchen. You poured cold water until it was halfway and grabbed some pills to reduce the fever. You heard him finally moving around in the room, shuffling around almost like he was struggling. “Come on, all you had to do was throw yourself onto the-------.”

 

……………..

……………….

“Chara.” You calmly called.  

“Huh?” he mumbled, face down in the bed… butt-ass naked.

“I, you, ummm okay. Okay, okay, okay,” you grabbed a sheet and threw it over on top of him, being an adult about this. “I have the medicine, but why’d you take off your clothes?” You sat on the bed, he rolled his face sideways and opened his mouth. You put the pill inside and carefully poured some water in. He coughed up a little but finally downed the pill, sighing after the exhaustion.

“I was really warm, need-needed to cool off,” he huffed. You could now see beads of sweat roll off his forehead, his own hair was now drenched. You placed a hand overhead, this was getting bad.

“Chara, I’m going to call Toriel. Your temperature isn’t breaking, this isn’t good.”

You pulled away but Chara grabbed your arm. “No. Don’t. I’ll be fine…just…tired.” He drifted off, falling asleep. You snuck away and grabbed some ice and placed it in a plastic baggie; then placed it over his forehead. You pulled up a chair and grabbed a thermometer from the night stand and monitored his temperature every couple of minutes. When his fever finally broke after a few hours, you smiled, resting your own face upon the bed for a short nap.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. The clock echoed throughout the house. You awoke to the sound of nothing, incased in bedsheets. Someone tucked you in after you passed out. Chara was gone. Everything in the room was dark.

“Chara can you turn the lights on?” you yawned, stretching your arms. No response.

You froze…you glanced at the clock, it was 9:00 pm. Chara told you to give him an answer by 8:00 pm. You jumped out of bed, running into the living room and snatching the cell phone off the counter. “Come on Chara, pick up.” You kept dialing, but he didn’t answer. “Dammit,” you leaned back against the counter. You called again, this time it didn’t even ring. It went straight to voicemail but instead of his voice, an automated voice messaging system replied. 

“This device does not have voicemail set up, please try again later. This devise does not have voicemail set up, please try again later. This devise----,” you ended the call, pulling your hair back and groaning.

[Sorry, Chara…I couldn’t make it in time.] You texted him. No response.

You slowly slid down the back of the counter, feeling left behind. It was your fault…falling asleep all day. You heard something chirp, like a phone notification but it wasn’t yours. On the couch was Sans’s phone where he dropped it. He just got a message from Chara. You normally didn’t invade privacy, but only opened it because it was him.

[Thanks for not killing me, I guess. Good bye. Take care of Charlie.] You quickly used Sans’s phone and called instead. It rang three times…

“Jesus, if I’d known you’d be this needy, I wouldn’t have texted,” Chara quipped, he sounded like he was driving. “Sans, I know you’re upset at me, but don’t worry. I won’t be a problem any--,”

“Chara is me!” You shouted. The phone went silent. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” He didn’t respond. “The least you could have done was wake me up so I could say goodbye…” you held back spite, feeling betrayed after all the years of being friends.

“Charlie…,” he spoke calmly. “I knew what your answer would be even before I even asked you. It’s okay. Don’t worry about it. I knew that if I woke you up, you’d try to convince me to stay--,”

“Chara you idiot, you never let me answer for myself. I wanted to go with you!”

 Tires screeched across the pavement from what you could recognize on the other side of the phone. You could also hear aggressive honking from other cars as you patiently waited on the other line, hoping for his reply.

“Chara?” You waited again, his phone went silent. “Chara?!” Nothing, the call dropped. “What? Are you fucking me?!” You tried to call again but Sans’s phone powered off. “Shit,” you took your own phone and called instead but it went to the automated voice messaging system again. “No, no, no,” you kept calling and calling but it was to no prevail. It continued going straight to the automated voicemail.

You spent an entire hour calling him back, feeling more defeated each time he failed to pick up. You eventually stopped calling and just sat there, wondering why you even bothered. Maybe this was for the best, now Chara can be on his own, without us watching his back. 

You dragged your own body back into the bedroom after that hour passed. You didn’t even bother turning on the lights and took off your shirt, turning in early. The bed was still damp from Chara’s sweat but you didn’t care as you pulled up the covers and laid on your side.

You could see a silhouette of someone’s face outside your window.

“Holy fuck,” you screeched, flipping on the lamp switch next to the bed. The lamp highlighted the left side of the room, illuminating the window.

Chara was outside, panting. He was completely out of breath, trying to see inside. You covered yourself with a pillow and rushed over, opening the window with one hand after unlocking it.

“What is it with you guys and not using the front door!” You felt relieved, but worried, why’d he rush home?  

“A-are you sure!?” He gasped, out of breath. “I need to know.” He was waiting…

“I, Chara, yes. B-but I don’t even have anything packed, we don’t have time---” you frantically looked around while covering yourself. Chara jumped through the window and began stuffing random clothes into a suitcase he brought. “Don’t have long…before they get a hint your coming too,” he huffed, stuffing shoes and toothpaste. He quickly looked around, “Is there anything here you HAVE to have? Mementos?” He glanced at you, half naked. “Favorite pillow?” You shook your head, trying to cautiously find a shirt to wear. You we’re still topless. “What?” he glanced at you covering yourself. “Oh, get a shirt on already. It’s not the first time I’ve seen boobs. Come on lady.” He snapped his fingers, “Chop chop.”

“Fine,” you huffed, throwing up your arms and exposing yourself. You found a sports bra in the closet and then snatched a jacket from the coat-rack. “Ready…I think. I didn’t really have any heirlooms for--,” you turned around and Chara had disappeared. You stuck your head out the window, he was chucking shit into the back like an apocalypse was happening.

He waved you to come on, you jumped out the window and headed over. “I’m going to have to call them soon, I don’t want them to assume the worst.” You hopping inside the truck and slammed the door, scooting to the middle seat.

Chara started the car and pulled out of the driveway, “Not until we hit the highway, don’t want them following us otherwise this getaway will really be for nothing.” He calmly put the truck into gear and floored it, carefully eyeing the roads. You had to sit directly next to him because the other window seat was taken up by a cooler with snacks and drinks for the trip. Opening the lid, there were juice boxes, soda, a few cheese sticks shoved into the ice at the bottom.

There was silence for the first 10 minutes as he took the backroads out of town. You calmly sat next to him, feeling his arms occasionally bump into you. You watched the trees, cascading in shadows by the headlights piercing through the openings. There was always an eerie feeling in this forest at night but you’ve long lost the fear of the woods. In the woods, you could hide. Being in the open, that’s dangerous.

Chara remained silent until the truck finally pulled onto an intersection. As soon as the tires hit the interstate, he sighed, leaning back. He smiled to himself, feeling triumph. 

“I know this may be a bad time to ask, but do you know where we’re headed?” You pulled up your feet up to your chest.  

“Colorado.” He replied, moving into the left lane to pass someone. “They have nice winters there, mountains, forests, and fresh air like here. We can choose to live in more remote places in their wilderness, possibly work at factories or at ranger stations together. Plus, since we’re both humans, there won’t be as much criticism to live there either so should be smooth sailing.”  

“I’m sorry, but how’re you not exhausted?” you interrupted the conversation. “You sweated like a gallon in the bed and now you’re up like nothing happened. How long did you sleep?” You felt his forehead, no fever.  

“Long enough,” he pulled away. “You should probably keep your distance, don’t want you catching a cold because I might need you to drive later.” He leaned across your lap and opened the cooler and pulled out some water. “I’ve got sprite, and granola for now if you’d like. We can’t stop until Kansas; I would stop at a hotel but I’m sure they would check for us there.”

“Understood, should I be doing anything?” you rubbed your hands together. “I can navigate using a map, keep a look out for the exits.” You shifted around bags and boxes, searching for it.

“Don’t need it,” he tapped his skull. “I’ve been there before…. a long time ago.”

“You remembered your past life on the surface?” You leaned against him, trying to influence him to spill his past. You playfully wiggled your eyebrows. “Is Chara even your REAL name?”

He burst out laughing, trying to keep calm so he would stop swerving. The laughing died down abruptly, no response. You pouted.

“Well, is it?” You spat. He just grinned, like he couldn’t hide it any longer. “No. Nuh uh,” you gasped. “It isn’t…is it? What’s your name?” You pulled on the arm he wasn’t using to drive. “You’ve kept me in the dark for so long, spill it.” 

“Chara was given to me, by Toriel,” he shrugged. “I almost forgot my own but it came back to me the day you fell into the underground. You’re eyes.”

“What?” Your scrunched your nose, “What about my eyes? They’re just blue.”

“Yes, and they reminded me of someone. Just,” he shook his head, “Listen, I told you I won’t be focusing on the past anymore, nor things I can’t change.”

“Baby steps,” you patted his arm. “No pressure…. but would you pretty please tell me your name,” you prodded. “Is its Patrick? Isaac? Matt?” He kept shaking his head. “John? David?”

“It won’t count if you just guess it, you need to remember.”

“Remember? I’ve never seen you before the underground. Are you messing with me?”

Chara glared off at the road, “Just forget it. Go to sleep.” You grunted, lowering your head into your knees.

“As if, I’m not going to sleep until you tell me your name.”

\---------------------------------

You couldn’t even endure the first hour of the trip and slept the whole way to Kansas. The sun wasn’t even up when you heard the engine turn off. Chara closed his car door and hopped into the bed of the truck, searching around. You were too lethargic to even bother to check and continued resting. Chara walked in front of the truck and dropped a bag on the ground outside your window. You yawned, leaning back into his seat to finally lay down.

The door opened, Chara poked you. “Hey, get up. We’re sleeping out here.” 

“Outside? But it’s cold.” The truck would have been a better option. 

“You haven’t had a problem with it before,” he quipped, helping you out. “Just keep your coat on, and get inside.”

“Inside what?”  

In front of you was a tent all set up with the front door already zipped down. You rubbed your face, getting a few sleepy laughs out of the situation. It was ironic, sharing a tent with Chara.

“I don’t remember a tent being amusing…but if you want to sleep in the truck, fine. Just keep the doors locked in case.” He took of his boots and nestled inside the tent.

“Psssh, it’s not like it’s the first time I’ve shared a tent with someone I ran away with.” You muttered under your breath so he couldn’t hear. Standing out in the cold, your breath fogged the air before you. Air molecules condensed into tiny droplets of water that you saw as a cloud expanded. You looked back at the truck, but knew very well you had trouble staying warm on your own in the cold. “Shit.” You hurried over.

You zipped the door down, took a step back and tumbled inside, just like Undyne used to do.

“Really? Really?” he took off his boots, setting them aside.

“You’re just jealous, I used to master tumbling. Had to fall forward into the snow a few times to practice. But yeah-” you sighed, remembering the finer times of war. But now you were literally in bed with the enemy. You giggled.  

“Do I just amuse you?” He scoffed, laying on his back.

“Irony, it’s gets me every time,” you smiled back.

“What’s ironic?”

“What’s your real name?” You retorted. “Seems we all got questions that need answers, huh?” Your sass caused him to turn away from you. You hopped into the sleeping bag and rolled around, bumping into his back. You snuggled against him so that you could stay warm. He didn’t fight you for once, but grunted in discomfort. You laid you head down to rest.

Then it hit you, what was Sans going to do once he found out? 

“Huh wha?” Sans awoke in a bar, covered in a sticky liquid that had dried upon his shirt. “C-Charlie?” He rubbed his head, still pounding. Cluttered around his space were bottles upon bottles of half-finished mixed drinks. There was also mustard stained across the table and his hands.  

Half-naked and asleep on top of a bar-table was Todd, all sprawled out. Sans pulled on the cat’s tail, “Hey, where are we?” Todd didn’t budge, he was out cold.

“Hey good lookin’,” a man cooed at Sans with a snide remark. With such distain, Sans flared a quick glare at the man. “UHhh, never mind!” The man quickly left the bar entirely, stumbling while drunk. There were still a few stragglers left in the building, eyeing Sans and Todd.

“What!” Sans shouted, edging them on. “You all keep staring, is it because we’re monsters!?”

“Sans,” Todd whined, barely opening his mouth. “Stop shouting….my head, it hurts so damn much.”

“Are you even a woman,” one man spoke up, gulping down his drink.

“Excuse me?!” Sans marched forward, threatening him. “Do I look like a woman to you, well do I!”

The man kept laughing, trying to keep his cool. He then pointed towards the wall. Sans drew back and looked, it was a mirror. He tilted his head, almost curious as to what the fuck was staring back.

He could then see red lipstick spread across his mouth in a sluggish fashion. Someone attempted to put eyeliner over the ridges of his eyes. And foundation? He quickly rubbed his face with the sleeves to his jacket, only smearing it everywhere. The man was now crying, trying to keep it cool but the woman slowly left the table, thinking a fight was about to happen.

Sans turned, “TOOOOOOODD!” Todd was gone.

“I really liked the whole idea of dressing up for Halloween,” Alyphs commented as she set the dinner table. “I mean, I could personally create some costumes for you if you’d like.”

“Oh no,” Pap smirked, waving her idea away. “I already have one in mind.”

“Not that old piece of junk,” Undyne spat as she jumped on top of her chair. “That’s all you’ve ever worn in the underground, it’s old. Wait, never mind, you should wear it. Maybe even add a black cloak overhead….and possibly bring a scythe.”

“For the last time I won’t dress up as death!” Papyrus slammed his fist into the table.

“Hey!” Asriel snapped, walking in from the kitchen, “Ruin that table and we’ll all meet death for Halloween. Besides,” he took a seat, “isn’t it for kids? We’re adults.” He sighed, helping pass around rolls.

“Okay,” Toriel announced, “Tonight’s special will be lasagna, eggplant, and some squash from the garden.” She placed the main dish down, Asgore brought the sides. After the food was brought to the table, everyone digged in. “So,” Toriel began, “I was trying to figure out how we should decorate the house this year. I also think it would be a nice change to dress up as something else, preferably something new, something refreshing.”

“Ha!” Undyne pointed at Papyrus, “Even the queen agrees with me Pappy.”

“I told you not to call me that,” he hissed. Alyphs took the whole basket of rolls for herself, calling dibs while they bickered.

“Agree with what?” Toriel asked, cutting the lasagna.

“That we should dress---“

The front door slammed open, Todd busted through and tumbled into the floor. He quickly scampered to his feet and pushed the front door back.  

It almost closed all the way before someone’s foot got caught in the doorway. Everyone was frozen, worried, or confused. Todd tried to push them together but Sans bull punched through, almost breaking both doors from the hinges.

“Shit, what happened to your face!” Undyne lifted the eyepatch, wondering if her good eye was going bad.

“Looks like someone is already dressed up for Halloween,” Alyphs sassed, high fiving Undyne.

“Sans….,” Asriel was afraid to ask, “have you been crying?”

“What? No, no!” He tried to smear the makeup off but only continued making it worse. “I, just, never mind that!” He pointed a finger down, “YOU!”

Todd gulped, “Heh…. heheh, well, it was free lady’s night. But on the bright side…you did g-get a lot of free drinks.”

Undyne started crying, banging her fists against the table. Alyphs pulled out her phone and began taking pictures.

“Don’t you dare move, I’m not done with you yet,” Sans warned while patting his pocket for his phone. His face drew a blank, it wasn’t here. He kept looking through each pocket again to be sure. “My phone, dammit, must have left it at the bar…Todd, do you have it?” The cat shook his head. “Goddamit, I need to leave.”

“Sans, why not stay for dinner,” Toriel suggested, thought it sounded more like a subtle order. “Surely you should rest…given you probably weren’t feeling well from earlier.” She hinted. Sans sighed, knowing he shouldn’t dig a deeper hole. He took a chair, Todd was still laying in the floor, covering his face for an attack. “Todd, you too.” She calmly placed a napkin in her lap and ate. The cat snuck under the table, opposite from Sans.

A blinking light flickered in front of Chara’s face, causing him to be rudely awaken. He grumbled, taking his phone and opening it. There was a text from Todd.

[Red finally woke up, you’re on your own.]

Chara sighed, at least they made it out of state. He turned around and laid the phone upside down. You were still asleep as he touched your own skin. It was ice cold, and pale from decreased blood flow to the extremities. He took his arm and pulled you in from the waist, hoping his warmth was enough.

He kept cursing under his breath, “We should have just gone to a hotel. Stupid, stupid, stupid…”

 

 


	35. Set Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight's theme is once again dedicated to our good friend Chara: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GSBS5BwkcmY
> 
> So you feel entitled to a sense of control  
> And make decisions that you think are your own
> 
> You are a stranger here, why have you come  
> Why have you come, lift me up higher, let me look at the sun. 
> 
> I hear them clearly say....WHO are you really.....and WHERE are you going? 
> 
> "Well I've got nothing left to prove...cause I got nothing left to lose. See my bare my teeth for you...who are you?" 
> 
> And HAPPY HALLOWEEN to all those still following me after all this time, thank you!

Sans tapped his fingers against the table, eyeing Todd with death glares. Todd kept scratching his skin, feeling a little jumpy as he waited for the proper time to escape when no one was paying attention.  

“So…Sans,” Toriel munched down, “how did your APPOINTMENT go today?” She genuinely asked.

“Huh?” he was previously distracted, “What?”

“Your…..appointment,” she annunciated, giving more emphasis. Sans mind ran a blank, he shrugged. Then it hit him like a truck.

“Oh-oh! Yeah,” he shrugged, “As far as I know everything’s fine. I would have called you sooner but someone,” Sans chucked a roll at Todd. “Someone had to lose my phone.” Todd acted like nothing fazed him, not giving Sans the benefit of appearing to intimidated.

“Good,” Toriel didn’t see the thrown food as she looked up. “Tomorrow, I’m going to go there myself and make sure everything checks out.” She patted her face with a napkin. Asgore was staring at his wife, something was off.

 “What appointment?” Asriel sniffed out the suspicion, “Monsters don’t need to go to doctors.” Papyrus was thinking the same thing, but tried to stay out of it. Undyne was apathetic, more interested in cheering on Alyphs to chug down the whole basket of rolls.

“Just a checkup that I suggested Sans to go to.” She waved off their stares.

“What’re are you hiding mom,” Asriel’s glare met hers, “Just out with it, we’re all family here. Is there something going on we should all know about? Does it even have to do with Sans?”

“Asriel, granted you are family, but not everything is your business.” She stated. Asriel sat back in his chair. He understood her blunt point but shifted a glare over to Sans who purposefully looked away, they were hiding something.

“I’m calling Charlie---,” he pulled out his phone, worried.

 

 

“I’m going to see a therapist.” Sans blurted out. Papyrus dropped his fork, Undyne and Alyphs froze. Asgore grabbed his plate and calmly left the room.

Asriel calmly closed his phone, feeling embarrassed. “My apologies…I’m just used to thinking—“

“The worst of me? Heh,” Sans nervously laughed, “Well…you guys win.” Sans got up, he avoided everyone’s concerned glances and left. Toriel regretted bringing it up, she thought she was subtle but apparently not enough.   

Asriel took out his phone again. It was a text from you. He took a good five minutes of rereading each line with scrutiny. His then pulled the hair upon his head, stressed.

“Asriel?” Toriel noticed this, “Asriel what is it?”

“C-Charlie’s gone.”

“What!” Undyne spat her food, “What do you mean gone? Is she dead?” Alyphs now felt like throwing up.

“No, no. She left us.” Asriel sat back in his chair, taking this all in. He looked at his phone once more. “I’ll read it out loud.”

“We should get Sans,” Papyrus got up, “Todd, come on.” The cat nodded and left abruptly.

 

 

 

Sans got a horrible feeling in his gut, he began taking off, running now. He would teleport but that required more stamina then he could muster. Fear of something off kept him going.

Asriel read the text out loud for everyone to hear.

[It’s been 10 amazing years….and for some of you, I’m sure it’s felt even longer. Thank you, for being there…]

Sans jumped over a fence, he could now see your house…but the side window was open, and only your bedroom light was still on.

[But most of all, thank you for never giving up on me.]

He quickly teleported, hitting the side of the house underneath the window, he jumped up, pulling himself inside.

[But now, someone else needs me. And all I ask is that you still have faith that I can do the right thing.]

Sans checked the room, drawers were left open, clothes thrown about everywhere. It looked as if someone left in a hurry. The light was left on, “Charlie!” He shouted. “Charlie!” No response. He ran into the kitchen; food was left out.

 **On the table was an old picture that Chara accidently left.** Sans picked it up, it was an old photo of two kids, one of them was Chara….and the other was Charlie.

He slowly slid down the back of the counter, dropping the picture…and staring off, seeing that both his phone and Charlie’s were left here.

[P.S. Sans, if you ever get around to reading this…I’ll always love you, but now you must find a way to move on without me. Maybe we’ll see each other again……………Sincerely yours, Charlie Hope.]

Papyrus and Todd busted through the front door. Papyrus saw his brother, just sitting in the floor, staring off.

Pap kneeled next to Sans and placed an arm upon his leg, “Sans, Charlie---,”

“I know….I know,” Sans sniffed, wiping his face with a sleeve. “She--I didn’t get to say goodbye.”

“She probably knew that if she gave you that chance…that you’d try to convince her to stay.” Papyrus’s words rang with some amount of truth, it only made Sans ache even more, knowing this was his fault.

“I’m going to stay here….until you’re okay.” Papyrus sat down, side-by-side. “And I won’t leave until you’re ready.” He kept quiet, in support.

Todd paced around the front porch, he grumbled curse words, feeling like complete shit. He ripped off his dress and threw the shoes over the front porch. He then looked at the text Chara sent him just an hour ago, thanking him for letting them escape.

“Yeah,” Todd scoffed, “Thanks to that, I’m going to be living in hell for a while….” He then snapped his phone in half and chucked them into the woods. “Now we wait…..”He took a seat, waiting for them to finish.

Sunlight pierced through the foggy windows as the truck passed through an underpass. You awoke, now in the truck as Chara drove through traffic heading into Denver.

You rubbed your groggy eyes, “How long was I asleep? What time is it?”

“Almost noon,” he turned on the heat after noticing you shivering. “We’ll hit Denver, eat there. And then we’ll be at our new home in about 5 hours.”

“Home….,” you echoed that word. “Huh, sounds nice.” You sat up, and wrapped the blankets around you. “Kudos to you for somehow getting me in the truck without waking me up. I must have been out cold.”

“I’m surprised you felt a thing…you felt like ice. It was actually too cold to keep you outside, so I just put you back in the truck and took off.”

“But then that means you’ve haven slept in the past 24 hours? Let’s just go to a rest stop--”

“I’m awake, and we’ll only have 5 hours to go after hitting Denver,” he pulled off a road and traveled downtown to find a place to eat. He found some breakfast outlet and pulled in. “Come on.” You zipped up your jacket over your bra and went inside.

The doors jingled as you entered, some gruff looking individuals glanced over and then went about their own business. A lady came to greet you.

“Welcome to Denver, what brings you here.”

“Oh well—“

“Newly weds,” Chara butted in.

“Oh! Well congratulations, this way,” she lead you towards a back table that had only one booth, forcing you and Chara to sit next to each other. Chara covered his mouth discreetly to hide his smirk. You scoffed, taking a seat near the window.  

“Here, we have specials on our omelets and smoothies that can be made with the different ingredients of your choice. I’ll be right back.” She handed you two menus and left momentarily to handle other customers.

You slowly eyed Chara with a smirk, “Newly weds? Is this your master plan?”

He shrugged, “We’ll never see them again, it’s not like it matters. Just wanted to see the disgust on your face when you thought of being married to me.” He rolled his eyes, taking a menu.

“It’s not disgust, there’s not really any emotion. If we got married for a cover up, well…it wouldn’t be the first time.” You retorted, almost teasing.

“How about a marriage that you **choose** to have…,” he spoke lowly. You put down your menu to see his glare. “Don’t think I forgot about that. I never knew whose stupid plan that was, but I’m sure you were forced into it one way or another.”

“It wasn’t forced,” you maintained composure. “We were willing to do whatever it took to able to defeat you, the old you. Everyone was scared…and that was the most peaceful route.”

“You mean peaceful sacrifice?” He scoffed. Chara was resting his chin upon his palm, glancing off, not even paying attention anymore. He started to become distant. “To be honest. I don’t blame you.”

“For what?”

“For doing what you had to. I still have to come to terms with what I’ve done, but honestly I don’t think I’ve changed from the ‘old me’.”

“What?” You snorted, this was ridiculous. “Well for starters you aren’t going on murder rampages, doesn’t that count?” Some diners looked over their shoulders at your booth, you lowered your voice.  

“You don’t get it,” he retorted, appearing remorseful.

“Enlighten me, how are you still the same ‘you’ from underground? You’ve made considerable progress all these years.”

“The only reason why I stopped killing people was because I was tired. So tired….I wanted it to end, just make it stop. I thought about doing that before you came along but Sans would just kill me after the final reset, making sure I never came back. But after you made that final offer of peace, you gave me a way out. You gave me freedom.” His mind was strained, under pressure from suppressing his emotions.

You sat back, contemplating how to respond. The lady came back with a notepad. She propped herself over your table, grinning with that exciting news earlier. “So…any honeymoon plans?”

Chara was slumping over in his chair, feeling drained from his past.

“Yup,” you glowed with enthusiasm, Chara glanced over. “We’re going to spend some…. quality time…together for awhile. Set up our new home…then go from there,” you smiled.

“Alright,” she nodded seductively at Chara who looked slightly comfortable at the gesture, coming from her. “So what’ll be?” She tapped the paper. You order for both you and Chara, then watched her assist other people. After being alone once more, you caught a smirk from Chara.

“Tell me more about this…quality time,” he tried to keep a straight face, but the corner of his mouth twitched. You kicked him from under the table. “Oh! So rough?” You kicked him harder, the other people in the store were now staring at you. You hid your face away, blushing. “It’s okay….,” he pretended the part of the lover and held your hand, “Your secret’s safe with me.”

The drive there was fair, with the sun barely setting. You finally pulled up to the house. It was a two-story log cabin, just about 15 minutes outside the closest town and located in the dense coniferous forest.

You jumped out of the slowing car and ran off. You raced towards the steps of the house. The entire porch was cluttered with fallen leaves of multiple shades or orange, yellow, and red. You smiled at Chara.

“This place is beautiful!” You looked up, you then began climbing the closest pine.

“Charlie,” Chara called, “Come help me with the supplies. What’re are you doing?” he laughed, amused you were actually excited about something. He hasn’t seen you like this before.

You climbed higher and higher, and then stopped. Just out of your line of sight, was the top of a mountain. You pointed up it, “We actually have a mountain in our back yard! Isn’t that …something.” You waved down at him.

He shrugged, “I guess? Come on, let’s go inside before the bears come.”

“Bears?” You climbed down quickly. “Are they common around here, I didn’t know.” Chara went inside, you grabbed some boxes and helped set them down in the house. It was incredibly spacious, but only had one room. It was like a studio apartment, there were no walls separating the bedrooms. Only the bathroom had walls around it near the corner. In the kitchen area, there was only a fridge and some counter tops. “Huh….so where do I sleep?”

“Pick a spot, make yourself home,” He pulled out his wallet, handing you a $20. “They don’t do takeout this far out, so drive down the street and get us some groceries from the small store. I need to chat with our neighbors just a mile away about a spare bed they’re willing to sell.” He took off but stopped outside the door, “Hey Charlie, you going to be okay on your own? You won’t have anyone but me occasionally popping in for a while. It won’t be the same, it’ll take getting used to.”

You gave him thumbs up, “If I don’t get eaten by bears, I’m good. This new start is something I needed. Thanks for bringing me along.”

“Sure.” He smirked, taking off down the road. You watched him leave…wondering how he was comfortable taking off on his own if bears lived nearby. You ran to the truck and drove to the store.

It was a rather adorable small shop/restaurant. The owner was an older man, and his wife who took care of the dining service. You opened the door, every eye was on you. Only a few locals were here in this more secluded part of the county. You politely smiled and went over to the isles, glancing over the groceries. When you picked up some basics, you noticed the individuals whispering among themselves. It felt uncomfortable but they probably didn’t have many new things to speak of.

“Hey, girl,” an old man called, he was the owner. You walked over. “You’re the one that just moved up the street, in the cabin eh?” You nodded and shrugged, like it wasn’t a big deal. “Well, my name is Bill, and my wife over there is Susanne. Be sure to let us know if you need anything this winter, sometimes the roads are blocked off if it gets bad.”

“Appreciate it,” you nodded, dropping the groceries on the counter to check out. The other people in the back were still speaking softly behind your back. “What’s up with em?”

“They say you’re that girl who’s friends with the leader.”

“Leader?” You squinted your eyes, you were in the paper a few times but you didn’t have any followers.

“What’s his name…..Char? Charlie?”

“Chara,” you corrected, putting the money on the table. He gave you correct change. “Why? Does it matter?”

“Is he, well, a monster?”

“Depends on your definition,” you shook your head, heading out the door with the food. You then realized you were an idiot, you left the keys inside. You hurried in and grabbed them.

“Now now,” Bill apologized after you reentered. “We don’t hate monsters. We just wanted to know it’s …well safe. There hasn’t been any attack from monsters but Chara, he’s human?”

“As much as anyone else,” you glared off but then unfortunately noticed a ‘help wanted’ sign on the counter behind the register and sighed. “You don’t happen to have any positions available? Do you?”  

“How about you come in tomorrow,” he smiled, “As my apology. Seven sound good?” He looked over to his wife who nodded, approving while counting the tips and money made for the day.

“Okay,” you fidgeted, “sounds good.” You left before making a bigger fool of yourself.

Chara finally came home but instead of opening the door, he just kept kicking it with his foot.

“I’m coming!” You ran over, “Chara, you got hands don’t ya---.” You had to quickly open the door all the way so he could run through with an entire mattress on his back. “Jesus, you carried that thing on your own for a mile?”  

He grunted, throwing it in the middle of the floor. “Yes. But recently that pain in my lower back has disappeared, and now I’ve never felt better.”  

You smiled, “Glad you’re not sick anymore, but don’t push it.” You helped him scoot it over to the end of a wall. “I can just sleep on the pillows for now. And by the way, I already got a job at the store down the street.”

“Really?” He stretched his sore arms, “I’ve got a few applications here and there, not too far. The longest one is a 30 min drive. But rent is cheap this far out, so don’t over work yourself,” he collapsed on the bed, resting his back. You hopped on, scooting next to him.

“I’m actually happy to be here. All this new scenery, and everything, it’s all refreshing. But I will miss them. I left them a text last night, telling them my goodbyes for now. Maybe we’ll see each other again. But it’s important to give everyone time to move on. On a different note, how do you like it here?”

Chara shrugged with his eyes closed, “Just like the underground if you ask me. But at least we have a sun and moon that’s real, we can actually have a garden here if you want.”

“I don’t like the idea of attracting more bears,” you insisted. You asked Chara for his phone…and then sat there, just staring at it. You went through the contacts, then saw Sans’s number. Your thumb hovered over the call button, but then stopped yourself. If he was going to be able to move on, you couldn’t contact him for a while. He must be in pain but he has everyone there for him and all he must do is ask. You hoped Papyrus was there, and Asriel, both to console him as he’s done for them in the past. A few moments passed, “Hey Chara, you want something to drink---“

You looked over, he was passed out. His chest rose and fell in slow intervals as he rested with a hand over his chest. You admired his tenacity for finally going off on his own from the group. And by doing so, he was finally free. Not like before where everyone looked at his past, rather than who he was now. You didn’t excuse the actions that he’s done or condone the terrible crimes you saw in the underground. You just did the one thing no one else could, you forgave him and moved on.

 

 

You woke up in the middle of the night, next to Chara who hadn’t budged. You slowly got up and went over to get a drink from the kitchen. You closed the door and went over to the front window, mixing some kool-aid and looking out at the full moon. It was gorgeous; the light cascaded through your shades and practically illuminated the cabin. You then got shivers down your spine when you noticed something moving in the woods, something medium sized, but slightly bigger. You then heard a loud clank, and then a ringing noise that echoed near the trashcan.

“Charlie...get out of here.” Chara growled in his sleep, calling out a warning.   

“Are you still asleep,” you asked him in a hushed tone while peaking outside. “I can’t tell if your just sleep talking again or if you’re awake.” You glanced out the peep-hole. “Chara, I’m scared something’s actually out there.”

You turned around and covered your mouth, careful not to shriek.

Chara had opened both of his eyes; both glistening in a fluorescent red. You fell down, shivering by the window. “C-Chara?” You grabbed a book on the floor, reading it as a weapon. “Chara, come on man. Don’t fuck with me.” He disappeared from your sight. “Shit!” You spilled kool-aid across the floor.

You checked around the house, it was empty. You then heard a blood-curdling crying outside, except it wasn’t human. You opened the front door and a severed head rolled forward, smearing blood across the pine deck.

Standing against the porch ledge on the other side was Chara, softly looking up at the night sky. You firmly grabbed the book, slowly approaching him.

“Charlie….am I dreaming?” He asked, tears freely falling from both eyes. Blood dripped from his cheeks unto the floor. “Please….tell me this isn’t happening again.”

“Chara? It is you, right?” You whimpered, ready to smack him across the head. “No funny business? Just…my Chara?” You placed a hand to your heart.

He slowly turned his head, “Please,” he begged you, “kill me.”

 

Something snapped a twig in the distance, you turned your attention to face it, worried it was person. You suddenly started blacking out as someone held you in a headlock. “P-Please don’t kill me,” you sobbed, “I thought…I.” you passed out.

 

 

 

Chara’s phone alarm went off, you woke up next to him in the same bed. You were sweating bullets and quickly scampered up on your feet away from him. Chara was calm, resting peacefully. You ran over to the door and opened it, but then froze. There was no blood, bear, or any indication that all happened last night. You felt rather rested to be honest. Then you remembered the book and looked for it upon the front porch but it wasn’t there either…you went back inside and found it where it was last night, next to the front window.

You turned around and Chara was sitting up, rubbing his face.  
“Chara.” You calmly called. He looked up, with his typical hazel brown eyes. “Okay,” you took a deep breath. “Alright…” You placed a hand across your own forehead.

“You alright,” he asked, drowsy. He stood up, but as he rose, you could see the sheets fall. He was naked again.

“Uhhh sure.” You hid a hand over your face. “I know you love being free, but at least indicate your naked next time you plan on sleeping in the same bed as me.”

“Alright.” He opened the fridge door, yawning. “Oh, hey Charlie?”

“Yeah?”

“From now on, I’m going to be sleeping naked.” He smirked while taking out some milk and pouring it into a bowel.

“Hey Chara…what time is it?”

“6:45 am.”

“Shit,” you grabbed a coat and some socks, racing out the door. “I don’t know when I’ll get back from work, don’t wait up!” You grabbed the keys and took off, hoping you weren’t late for the first day.

 

 

Upon leaving, the smile upon Chara’s face faded. He went over to the bathroom and opened the door. Several pieces of cloth were drenched in blood, dripping from the shower curtains. There were bottles of cleaning supplies thrown into the bathtub.  

“Good thing you didn’t need to go to the bathroom…”

One-by-one Chara pulled the sheets down, rolled him together, and headed towards the back yard. He took a good 3-mile hike up base of the mountain and came into a small clearing. A rotting bear corpse near the center had already been picked off from local wildlife. He placed the rags over the bear and grabbed a bunch of leaves and smothered the pile with dried mulch.

Once piled nicely, he pulled out a match and lit everything on fire. The smoke thankfully wasn’t too high to be noticed by anyone else. Chara then fell to his knees, covering his face. His arms trembled as he felt the urge to rip the bear apart, piece by piece. Flames engulfed his view, they flickered around his body without causing him any harm. His hands glowed a familiar red, he held back, forcing it under some control.

“Not again, not again, not again. Why is this happening? Goddmit.” He began holding himself.  “Yeah…I was just defending…defending,” he shook. “It was just a bear, Chara, just a bear. Not a human…” he rubbed his own shoulders, praying he could force this poison back down before it could fester.  

 

 

 

 

 

such-a-lazybones, Chris, made this for me....I think I'm going to cry.... 


	36. Don't Poke the Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if you don't read this story, this song is just beautiful. No lyrics, it's just instrumental with such a sorrowful flow, grasping a hard time. It's a top pick for a combo song for Chara/Charlie. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GbcsItHtjyA
> 
> (P.S. Don't be afraid or too apathetic to leave comments in general on stories. Artists, especially in writing, need feedback to see how someone interprets the writing in general. I have a hard time understanding the value of my writing, it may sound good to me but off to others. Or, if you just comment to say 'hey I loved this chapter' I love those just as much. Support from admirers of any sort do actually made me excited to open my email. I look forward to hearing from you guys, otherwise enjoy as always. 
> 
> amar

The past few months disappeared, you busied yourself in work as Chara continued to take more night shifts at a factory further in town. Without Chara, the forest and the wildlife were your usual company. The wind would howl against the windows, warning you of the winter not far off.

A few chopped logs kept the fire going, Chara always kept enough for the night. You felt like he was beginning to appear more off, or distant than usual. You kept bringing up past conversations and played them through your mind, wondering if anything you said put him off. Nothing came up so you just continued working during the day to give him time to himself. This whole new life was going to be tough, without the guys around. You wondered if they had a good thanksgiving, or Halloween. Was Toriel still pressuring them to engage in more human holidays? These thoughts often passed the time as you finished reading the same book three times, wondering why it took the delivery drivers so long to reach your house.

The more exciting, lonely nights, were when you saw critters, and even bears walk around the yard. They were mostly small creatures with the bears included. They would knock over trashcans, dig through its contents but you recently kept them shut tight with bungie cords. The animals eventually wander off and you would just sit by the window seal and contemplate how long this move would last.

This place, it felt empty. Like, it still didn’t rub off as your old home did, but this was yours just the same. Your own space, your own freedom to decide whatever you wanted in this life. No one restricted you before, Sans was supportive of any career you chose but you constantly felt indebted to be there. But you already have, ten good years were spent helping them after the war. You hoped there were no harsh feelings, you will meet them again, in time.

You turned in early, curling up beside the fireplace with a cot.

“Wake up,” someone rubbed your back. “Take a look outside.”

“Huh?” Your eyes creaked open, dazed by the bright lights outside the window. You pulled the covers over. Chara got up and left to the kitchen, he poured hot water into a cup and mixed something. “I--,” an exaggerated yawn, “I don’t remember ever being in such a comfortable spot before, you should go without me. Leave me behind,” you pleaded with a lack of enthusiasm.

“Get your ass up, I made hot cocoa,” he snapped, shaking his head.

You fell out of the bed and slid on over immediately with socks slipping against the hardwood. You slid next to him while grabbing onto the counter top for balance. He scoffed, handing you a cup which you graciously drank with a few whimpers as it still burned going down.

“Damn,” you yawned, “It’s good.” You leaned back against the counter with eyes closed and rested for a moment. You never missed a moment to enjoy breakfast with Chara, it’s the only time you ever met now. But he appeared to prefer it this way, and that was his choice. You handed him his cup, “How long do I have?”

“Thirty.” He clarified. You stretched, taking off your shirt and throwing it on the floor. You walked around naked and pulled a sports bra overhead after scavenging around. You then dressed warm and grabbed the keys to the truck. “Nu uh, we’re walking.”

“Wha—like hell I am. It’ll take 15 just to walk there, and that’s if we straight shot it.”

Chara pointed to a window, you finally looked out.

The forest was covered in three feet of snow. You snorted, realizing no matter what, you’re going to be late. You pulled a hat on, and changed shoes. Chara began getting dressed himself. “You coming to work honey-bun?” You teased, knowing he distasted anything sweet. “You just got off work, head to bed.”

“If you’re not driving, you’re not walking alone out here,” he reminded while pulling a coat overhead.

“Chara,” you scolded, “The bears here are like half my height. But if you insist.” You walked out the front door with him. He locked it, you scoffed. “I really don’t think anyone out here wants our futon or blankets but whatever.”

“Just get a move on,” he insisted.

You both trudged down the road, pushing through the mounds of snow. No vehicles had been through here yet; it was dangerous to drive on. You kept a quick pace but found yourself always walking behind him. He was traveling faster than his normal speed but that didn’t make sense. You used to be able to catch up to him with walking speed.

“Have you been working out,” you quizzed. “You seem more energetic ever since we moved here. Got a…. workout I need to see? Hmm? Some yoga?” You nudged his shoulder playfully.

“I’m not working out,” he grumbled, still alert but somehow appeared exhausted too. “I’m just used to staying on my feet and being alert during the winter. It’s usually when wildlife gets desperate for food, including bears if they’re hungry enough.”

“They’ve haven’t had a bear attack in five years, and last time some idiot chased it down. It must have attacked to defend itself.”

“Stop being optimistic, and naive. Just use your head Charlie.” He stashed his hands into his pockets. This abrupt attitude wasn’t new, but it was aggravating when you wanted to make conversations.

“Figured being optimistic would complement your pessimistic personality, help establish equilibrium yeah?”

“Your smarter than that, you’re a realist. You know how things work in this world, don’t be blind to it.” He referenced that from a previous debate. “What you lack in seriousness you make up with a moral compass.” He paused, mid-thought. Why do you insist on acting like this?”

“Jesus, what? Act like what?” You threw your arms up, not this again.

“Like nothing’s wrong, like everything is being seen through rose-colored glasses. This world may be a step-up from the underground but humans never change. I’m, relieved, to be here instead of surrounded by the monsters. But I don’t enjoy this oblivious act of yours, just admit it.”

“You think, that I don’t want to be here?”

“You can’t honestly be that happy,” he spat. “No one’s that happy unless they’re crazy, or blind.” He was clinching his fists.

“Okay…okay, okay, okay,” you rubbed your face to think, however this attitude was pissing you off. “What…. the FUCK Chara?!” He stepped back, you walked forward to close the gap. “I get it, you’re going through something right now and you’re trying to work through it. I’ve been polite and gave you space for a while. But whatever this shit is, you need to stop leaving me in the dark. What’s wrong? You weren’t like this when we moved here…did we make a mistake moving?”

“No,” he exhaled, feeling like this whole conversation was unwanted. “This move wasn’t the problem, I still needed this to help move on from my past. But--,”

“What? I’m here, just tell me. Is it me, am I the problem?”   

You paused, backing up so you could give him air. His head was down, with the hood pulled over so you couldn’t see his face. You wanted to pull it back, and look at him. But he wouldn’t say anything, he just stood there frozen by your words…and not by the snow that encased his feet.

“Yes.”

A sharp inhale pierced your lungs, you weren’t expecting that.

“W-what?”

“It-it’s you, I can’t do this with you here.” He turned his face, not wanting to see you. You swallowed hard but held back, he shouldn’t be getting off this easy.

“Y-you don’t sound so confident,” you sniffed, wiping your face while trying to sound calmer. Your hands started shaking, you were going to break down. “Listen, I’m sorry I’ve been pushy, or whiney, I just-----what do you want me to do?” Tears poured down, but you never sobbed, he couldn’t see your face anyway.

 

Chara walked over. He grabbed both of your hands with his face still hidden under the hood.

“I want you to leave.”

You jerked your hands free, and began stepping back.

“Just like that huh?” You shook your head, smiling. “I thought we were friends, but I was wrong……”

“Charlie…” 

 

“I really didn’t mean anything to you…did I?” you laughed but it quickly turned into a sharp-sob.

 

You turned and walked away, holding your face. You never heard him go after you, or the sound of feet crunching into the compacted snow. Only your faint crying could be heard in the forest… but you were going to be late for work. After walking around the corner, you quickly wiped your face and hurried once he wasn’t in sight.

You ran. You sprinted as fast as you could go until your lungs burned, screaming for more air to supply the blood. You then slowed your pace to a brisk jog. This physical discomfort, at least it was distracting. The wind picked up, you wiped your nose and wrapped a scarf around your lips so they wouldn’t get chapped. Your elevated heart pumped more blood as you took deep breaths and exhaled clouds of mist into the bitter air.

Five miles from work, everything grew silent. Even the wind hushed. An eerie feeling crawled down your spine, the forest was never usually this quiet. You heard rustling in the woods far to the right, you knew that couldn’t be Chara so you ran left and hid in a ditch near the road. The footsteps grew louder but then they growled.

Adrenaline made your breathing irregular, you covered your mouth with a shivering hand.

Two black bears ran into the road, one just a cub. You almost ran to escape because they had incredible scent but then heard a pounding roar from a predator.

A mountain lion jumped leaped from behind them and attack the baby cub. The infant cried out for its mother who immediately charged forward, biting at the lion’s arms.

“F-fuck,” you grabbed a stick and snapped it at an angle, creating a sharp end for a spike. You slowly backed up. The lion let go of the cub and attacked the mother, sinking its fangs into the bear’s neck after pinning its back into the snow. The cub moaned and pawed at its mother but then her body stopped moving all together.

 

With a final crunch of the lion’s jaw, the bear was dead. The cub continued to try to wake up his mother but the lion scratched the cub, warning it to back off its meal.

The lion dragged the corpse into the forest, trailing a pool of blood that smeared across the snow. 

You slowly retreated and then booked it once all of them were out of your sight.

 

 

You never stopped running until you could finally see the shop’s sign half a mile away. You smiled, never more relieved to see work again. You slowed down and checked back, nothing was following you. You didn’t have a phone on you. You walked up to the front door, hoping they would let you borrow something to call Chara.

The owner, Bob, came out with a rifle and pointed it at you.

“Jesus fuck!” You ducked, a shot was fired. You turned, he barely missed a cub that was chasing after you. “Dammit man…,” you fell into the snow and laid prone. You had to take deep breaths or risk going into a panic attack. The man aimed again but you held up a hand, “It’s alright…little one here is just scared.”

“Dammit, we don’t need its mother coming here,” he warned, still holding the gun.

The bear ran up to you after tracking your scent and sniffed your boots, it was harmless. It kept crying, whining while rubbing up against you.

“The mother’s dead…I saw a mountain lion get it.”

“Damn lions, hey Mark!” Bob called. Another local showed up, looking around. “Get suited up, we’re going to find out how close this lion’s den is. Don’t need any kids accidently hurt.” Mark offered you a hand. “What do we do about the cub?”

“Kill it, it’s too young to live without a mother. Unless you know another bear close by,” he looked at you.

You shook your head, but when the man raised his gun, the cub hid behind your legs. You stood up, brushing off snow. “Just leave it…Just let it stay here for now until I can come back with food.” You grimaced while looking back. The bear stayed at your feet. The man shrugged, he went back inside.

“You better let it go into the wild this spring, they get hungry,” Bob suggested as you stepped inside, the tiny bear followed you.

After warming up and explaining what happened, you took off your boots, and began putting on the apron while sitting down. Bob rose a hand to protest.  

“No work today, wife’s sick and no one’s here but us. I only came this morning to check on the shop.” The cub was asleep at your feet. “Surprised little guy here isn’t hibernating, must have been pushed out of his den.” You shrugged, exhausted from this eventful morning. You saw the land-line phone on the wall.

“Can I make a call,” you asked, not really able to stand without waking the baby.

“Sure thing,” Mark got up.

 

A massive force bashed into the front door, almost breaking it off the hinges. You screamed at the sudden burst. Bob immediately raised his gun as Mark calmly walked over and opened it. The front door slowly creaked, opening as a hand drenched in blood pushed it open.

Covered in tattered clothes and drenched, was Chara. He had scratches all over his arms, deep gashes and fresh wounds.

“H-have you seen Charlie?” He weakly asked, barely making an audible voice. 

“Shit son,” Mark lifted Chara up and sat him down on the stool at the bar. You jumped up and went over to his wounds. You tore off his shirt, but only to see that the scratches had almost healed completely. Your heart sank, feeling an all new dread. You quickly smeared blood over them as Chara was still distant, staring off at the clock on the wall.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

 

“Chara, Chara look at me,” You pulled his face in. His hazel eyes were dead, emotionless as he stared back. “Chara…,” your hands pulled him closer to your face. “Are you okay. Come on man, say something.”

Chara smiled, and began laughing. The soft chuckling made Bob get off his seat.

“Charlie,” he warned, “What’s wrong with him…”

“He’s…he’s in shock, just give him some space, can you guys please give me a moment,” you calmly asked. They told you to shout if anything happened as they went back into the kitchen. You made sure you couldn’t hear them anymore before talking.

“When I saw that blood, smeared across the snow,” Chara weakly smiled, painfully, “Well, I’m used to assuming the worst…”

“I so fucking sorry I didn’t call you sooner. I was terrified I might piss off the cougar if I tried to scream for you. I came back here to call you.” You cleaned his wounds with wet towels, ripping his tattered shirt off to clean his back. You began tearing up again, you should have called him sooner. The scars were now almost gone, but the majority of this blood didn’t come from his wounds.

“Chara, most of this blood isn’t yours…is it?” He shook his head. You continued cleaning, “I also noticed that your wounds healed within minutes….”

“I thought you were dead, I didn’t see your footsteps headed back to the shop, only paw-prints. I tracked down the lion, but once I realized it wasn’t you it was devouring, it came after me.”

“You defended yourself, there’s no shame in that. Now let me finish.”

“I told you it wasn’t safe to travel alone.”

“And you said I was a problem…” You hinted, feeling bitterness surfacing. “I, I’m sorry but I’m still pretty pissed about earlier. But none of that shit matters, this matters.” You wrapped bandages around his arms.

“I don’t need that,” he painfully reminded. You continued.

“Yes but the people here saw scratches all over your arms. If they see how fast you healed, it might raise suspicion. Shut up, and let me do this,” you insisted, finishing up. After patching him up and making sure nothing was left to question, you crossed your arms and leaned back against the counter top.

You waited, giving him time. He refused to open his mouth, so you started, hoping to just get him talking.

“Was I really the problem…or were you doing that heroic bullshit where you push people you need away for their greater good?” The heavy sarcasm was hopefully enough to get a point across.

 

“What makes you think I need you?” He immediately snapped back. You took another, heated breath, seething with regret.

“Okay…what the fuck am I to you? Huh? Am I dead weight? A stranger?” You tilted your head, pissed off, “Am I just YOUR punching bag now?”

“You know that’s not the case.”

“Your so used to pushing back, so used to being hated. Are you really afraid of what I’ll think of you? Right now, I think you’re being an idiot. Do you even want my help? Regardless if you need me?”

“I don’t know,” he covered his face, “I only got this power after we moved.”

You grew silent, “Did the stress of moving cause it to resurface?”

“I don’t know!” He slammed his fists into the counter top, denting the wooden frame. It was evident he was growing stronger.

“Chara,” you calmly offered your hands, “I’m still here for you. But I’ll only stay if you actually want me here. Just tell me, do you want me to stay?”

His head leaned back, he drew in deep breaths. “It’s not safe for you anymore. You need to go back.”

“Chara, please don’t make decisions for me. Now I asked you a question, do you WANT me to stay?”

“It’s surfacing Charlie, you need to run.” He lowered his voice.

“I swear you don’t fucking listen sometimes, when has my life not been in danger?” You hushed your voice in case the guys were overhearing.

Chara grabbed your coat and dragged you underneath him. His face was in shadows from the hood, but then he opened his eyes.

A red soul stared back at you, but there wasn’t rage as before.

“I can’t risk getting angry. I have to feel nothing…. or else…this.” His hands were still shaking, even minutes after he killed that lion.

As you witnessed Chara breaking down, it became clear he was going to continue down this path until it ate him alive. He was determined that it was only to get worse. Waiting for a solution wasn’t going to work.  

You swallowed again, afraid. You ducked under his hood, and kissed him while his eyes were closed from weeping.

Salty water dripped from his face onto yours. It slid past your mouth and down your neck. Chara wasn’t moving, you hoped this wasn’t going to backfire. For some reason, you couldn’t even open your eyes because you were afraid that when you opened them there would either be rage, or nothing.

Damp, rough hands cradled your face up to secure. You slowly sighed, relived. You opened your eyes but his were closed, he kissed you back.

Your whole face turned red, you suddenly felt abnormally warm. You interrupted the kiss by accidently smiling which was a sign of being shy, or nervous. Chara smiled back against your lips, with your face still under the hood. You waited, he never pulled back but slowly opened his deep-red eyes. He was so tired; all this stress of hiding was finally lifted off. His forehead touched yours.

“I should have known you’d do something like that…” he smiled from the corner of his mouth. 

“I really don’t have that many moves, but I’ve got kisses that steal hearts,” you cracked a smile, laughing on the inside. You then punched his arm hard as you could but only hurt your hand. While holding your small injury, you glared back, “That’s for fucking hiding important shit. I thought you were getting picked on at work or something.”

Chara burst out laughing, “You think I honestly give two shits what anyone else thinks?” He saw your serious face. Then he pouted, “Aw, Charlie, poor bunny. So afraid and yet so fierce. You were actually worried someone wasn’t being nice to me?” He pulled on your waist, then kissed your neck.

Shivers went down every inch of your skin, goose-bumps coiled up. Chara retracted, but then kissed lower. You covered your beat-red face, you didn’t have the balls to tell him to stop.

A grown man coughed from the kitchen dining room. Mark and Bob were eating sandwiches they made, just kind of enjoying the scene you two were making.

“We heard commotion, and thought maybe you were harassing the poor lady,” Bob shrugged. Mark grabbed a soda from the cooler. You now smothered your face, Chara glanced up. “Are you feelin’ better?” Bob asked, though there was a hint of seriousness. “Looked like you took a beating from that lion.”

“Couldn’t be better,” Chara rose his face and looked down at them. He smiled, “Thanks, for keeping an eye on Char.” He opened the door for you. You nodded to the men, they tried to hide their smiles behind the moustaches but the curling at the end gave it away.

“See you tomorrow if the snow clears,” you announced with flat hand across you face. The men nodded as you ran quickly walked outside. The door closed and you took interval breaths, Chara was just staring at you, curious.

“Was it just for show?” He asked, “Or was it that bad?” He tried to keep a straight face but you smothered his vision with your hands.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” You hurried off, still red.

“Charlie, if you were just doing that to make me feel better, it’s fine. I’d understand.”

“I was doing that for two reasons you bonehead!” He stopped, the smile diminishing. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking of him so much as just.” You rubbed your face, “Usually when I’m getting into arguments or debates it’s with him. So when I get riled up, or emotional, I’m just so used to doing that with him--.”

“And I told you I understood why you did what you did. It’s alright.” He walked off.

“You didn’t let me finish,” you threw your hands to the side. “I still miss him, even after I broke it off, he’s still my family. Just like the others. But the reason why I kissed you, is because I wanted my Chara back. The same one I just spent the past 10 years with. Because with, or without powers, you’re still him.”

Chara turned to stare back, puzzled. “Do you really believe I can still be that person, given what you know?”

“Couldn’t hurt to try,” you shrugged. “I-, just I’m worried you’re going to think I’m being too attached. I didn’t want to push how I felt because you needed to sort through your own shit. It was just--,”

“Whoa, whoa, hold it,” he approached as you took a few nervous steps back. “You mean to tell me, that you actually have a crush? On me? Lord Hitler, Chara the Demon? The King of Monsters? **Isaac** the Human?”

 

You pushed him back.

“Come on! Calling it a crush makes it sounds so fleeting. Like it was only something I would have felt if I was just saved or something. I don’t do crushes. When I feel for someone, that shit’s real. It’s not fleeting.”

“So you do,” he leaned closer.

“Do what?” You puffed up your agitated face.

“Have a crush on me.”

You took your whole leg and kicked his torso. He didn’t budge but you fell back into the snow. Chara offered you a hand, you slapped it and stood up.

“I know,” you unruffled your coat, “that you think I’m just some high-school girl going through some faze with all these crushes and---,”

Chara kissed you again, without any jokes, or quips. He just kissed you with a calm understanding. He then slowly drew back, “I’m just fucking with you.” His eyes were still red, meaning he was still feeling something, even if it was other than rage.

You placed a hand on his face, “Are you okay with this? If it’s too much, please tell me now. I mean, on top of regaining your magic, this on top might be too much.”

“Oh if you were on top we wouldn’t have any problems.” He jumped back as you lunged for him, a smirk hiding on his face. “Unfortunately I’m faster, and always stronger than you bunny.”

“I have more strength where it counts,” you stood proud. He pulled hair behind your ear. You rolled your eyes.

“Let’s go home.,” he smiled. His cold knuckles dug into your waist. “Don’t let go.”

“Don’t you dare--,”

 

You were fazed into a blanket of void, more cold than you could bare. The short transport brought back memories of Sans.

You then stood on your own front porch, with Chara carefully backing up. The red magic in his hands faded. His eyes were still red.

“Hmm,” you leaned in close. “Interesting, your eyes.”

He smirked.

“What about them? They’re just red.”

“I thought using magic was the only thing that activated them, or intense anger. But now, they’re red because you’re using your emotions. At least you don’t feel empty, or drained. That’s good.”

Chara just yawned, not interested. He waltzed inside with a kick to the door and collapsed onto the bed. You jumped over and did the same, this was the most appropriate thing right now. Completely normal.

He turned to face you, “So how was your day?” You threw a pillow into his face, he just fell asleep with it on top. You drifted off shortly after.

 

 

You awoke in the middle of the night, with arms wrapped around your waist. You smiled, closing your eyes knowing everything was safe. He scooted closer in his sleep for comfort, perfectly matching you like a puzzle piece from behind. You sighed, comfortably holding his hand with yours. He hummed into your back.

You then felt something poke you.

With eyes shot open, you quickly turned around. Chara was either out cold, or really good at hiding it. You poked his face, no response.

You slowly pulled up the covers, “Of course.” Chara was naked. You sighed, relieved his normal self was back as you slowly pushed him away with your feet. You saw his face pout and you almost snickered. Once he was comfortably on the other side, you pulled the covers back up and rested.

Chara pulled the covers away, hogging them all to himself.

“Chara,” you groaned. “Stop being dick and give them back.” You pulled on the covers, he rolled on top of them. “Come on, please, please, please, get your ass off.” You slowly kicked him away, but then he rolled off the bed.

“What?” He shot up. You were dead silent on the other side, pretending to be asleep. “Hmm.” He got back up and scooted right behind you again. But at least he had the curiosity to pulled the covers over you again. He scooped you up, and you groaned internally, hoping he wouldn’t try any funny business.

“Wait a minute!” You turned over, Chara was smiling while staring right at you.

“Something on your mind, I knew you weren’t sleeping.”

“Your name is Isaac, isn’t it?!” You pulled on his shoulders, he burst out laughing. “I’m, right, aren’t I?” He just kept laughing. “Finally, about damn time, I wasn’t even thinking about that till just now.”

“Doesn’t really count when I gave it to you back at the shop. I knew you could be dense at times but that was a record. Just now? You just got it now?” He was cracking up. You got on top of him in the bed and personally tried to smother him with a pillow.

“I swear Isaac, if you don’t stop making fun of me, I’ll return you to the monsters in box.” He just let you have at it, trying to be mean was your worst virtue. “And don’t call me bunny, I was queen for a reason.”

“It’s cause you’re a fine diplomat. But smarts were second at best, no wonder you were with Red for so long. Great minds think alike----mmfffmfmfmf,” he mumbled as you pushed down harder. He then laid prone, going limp. You stopped.

“Better not be joking,” you pulled the pillow off. You leaned down, softly smacking his face. “You’re not honestly passed out, I’m calling bullshit.”

“You’re right,” he grinned. “I’m just imagining what else we’d do in this position.”

“You know that me dating a 12-year-old is illegal, right?” You replied calmly while going to your side of the bed. “I thought I was with an adult.”

“I didn’t know 12-year-olds make you blush,” he curled around you. “But if that’s your thing, I’m not one to judge.”

“Pleeeeease stop talking fetishes,” you hinted. “Be a good boy and go to sleep.” Chara yawned and hugged your back, providing a much soothing warmth. “Thank you.” You patted his hand, holding onto it as you both passed out with complacent grins.


	37. Five Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme: Arctic Monkeys: R U Mine ?
> 
> And I go crazy cause here isn't where I wanna be  
> And Satisfaction feels like distant memory  
> And I can't help myself  
> All I wanna hear her say is "Are you mine?" 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SLnU3aPzczc

\-------------------------------------

Light that reflected off the pale walls blinded your vision and the same opaque floors only glistened the beams. Perhaps, if they put more color in here, something homelier with dimmer lights, then the anxiety of doctor visits would decline. You were turning 35, and hardly anything has changed, including your opinions on the typical set up of a doctor’s office. The cliché magazines on breast cancer awareness, weightless gimmicks, and stacks of baby books were right next to the patient’s seat. 

You often got lost in past lives, thinking, contemplating your past decisions that led you here….

 

“Okay, so miss Hope, I have your results.” The doctor closed the door behind him, you shook your head, coming back into reality. You patted your legs, not anxious, but board. Glancing up, he was tapping his board, conflicted by his thoughts.

“This was just a physical, and a breast exam. D-did you find something?”

“No, the cancer screens were still negative, but this complete physical showed that, well, let me ask you a question. Do you plan on having any kids?”

“I----no.” You sighed, “I thought about it, but bringing a kid into my life…it’s not ideal.”

The doctor took a seat and scooted closer to you, “You’re healthy, but 35 is a troubling time for pregnancies. There’s several factors that go into it, but the longer you wait, the higher chance it’s not going to happen. Your fertility is considerably low given your family history, and your past checkups. Just, did you want a fertility specialists to talk to about this? I can—“

“No. No thank you.” You wanted him to stop talking, of course you wanted a kid of your own, but if there was a risk of a reset, you couldn’t fathom how you would cope with possibly losing a child. It was out of the question.

“Very well,” he stood up and opened the door, “See you next month for your check up.”

 

\------------------------------

You went to the store, grumbling as you stuffed junk food, frozen pizzas, and milk into the cart. You even grabbed some alcohol and a couple of cheap movies. You felt like crap, 35 yrs old and you’ve yet to technically start a career. You worked odd jobs here and there around the city. You just needed a break tonight; hopefully Chara was off work by now.

The drive home was short, and you pulled into the gravel driveway, setting the truck into park. You used to give Chara rides to work, but ever since he exposed his power, it just made sense to save gas. 

 

 

“Get the door Chara,” you desperately held onto five groceries bags and two gallons of milk. The plastic was stretching, tearing into your hand as all pressure went into those single bands. You lifted a boot and kicked the door. “They’re gonna fall,” you hollered, jerking your shoulders up to reset where your fingers held them.

The door was left ajar. You kicked harder and it swung open.

Chara wasn’t there, you rushed inside and dropped the groceries. You then quickly laid the soft goods on the counter top. You glared at everything, something was off.

 

The entire house was a mess…clothes weren’t just thrown everywhere…but dishes had been pushed off the counter tops and pieces of glass were shattered everywhere. All the drawers had been pulled out, the bathroom had chemicals spilled everywhere. You couldn’t see any place that wasn’t torn apart or broken.

“…..Chara…,” you whispered, carefully getting on all four and silently grabbing a shattered lamp. There were no echoes, or footprints left behind, but there also wasn’t any blood. You pulled out a phone and texted him.

[Chara, I just got home….did you have a breakdown? Please call me, the house is a mess.]

 

Wooden planks creaked by the front door. You gripped the lamp and thrusted, pivoting yourself around. You pointed the shattered end of the lamp towards the intruder.

The baby bear you found over 5 years ago was sniffing through your backpack, finding the peanut butter crackers.

“Goddamit Barry,” you laid down the lamp and huffed. “Look at this mess, did you really have to go through all of it?!” Barry looked up, sniffed your clothes and went about his business, scavenging. You began picking up the pieces of glass so he wouldn’t accidently ingest them either. You threw them into the sink so you could get another trash bag. You poured water over the dishes to wash away the glass splinters to protect your hands, you rubbed soap into your fingers, glancing outside.

Through the corner of your eye were the collection of cooking knives, you were blessed Barry didn’t sniff these out too…but one was missing. You checked the house by quickly turning your head, no one else was here.

You heard boards creak again, but Barry was sitting down, tearing through the crackers’ packaging. You heard it again, but no one was here. “Todd?” You could hear the sound getting closer…you looked up.

A man dropped from the ceiling beams, rolling forward to prevent taking damage to his knees. He was wearing a ski mask, covering his identity. You backed into the kitchen, drawing a knife yourself while never letting the man out of your sight.

This person, this intruder, he was puzzled, seeing you. You held the knife, not backing down or running away. You weren’t going to let him get any opportunity to attack first.

“Get…the fuck…out,” you ordered. “Don’t make me sick my bear on you….” You bluffed, Barry wasn’t even aware what was going on, he must have been hungry.

The man gripped his own knife, “Are you one of them?” You squinted your eyes, wondering what the hell this was about. “Are you…a monster,” he growled. You shook your head, being honest. The man shifted his stance. “Then where is he?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you took a step forward. “But this is my property, my house.”

“Where’s Chara!”

“Who?” You played dumb.  

“I’m not leaving empty handed,” he pulled out a gun.

……..

“How about leaving with no hands at all?” Chara calmly appeared behind the man, placing one hand on his shoulder, the other his wrist.

A forearm snapped, making you flinch at the sound of bone splintering. The guy shrieked, instinctively reaching for the gun with his free hand. Chara dislocated his shoulder in the same arm. The guy limped over, cursing as his legs collapsed.

“Fuck! I---I knew it…” He grunted, trying to hold onto his non-responsive limb. He turned towards the man with red eyes, using the good arm to reach for the gun on the floor.

“Go on,” Chara smiled, opening his arms, “…but if you miss, you won’t make it out of here.”

“F-fuck you!” He took a greater step back, then aimed the gun at you.

Chara’s smiled faded, now annoyed. “I can understand aiming for me. But taking an innocent life? Well, is that something you really want to do?” Chara walked forward, sighing with frustration. “I was wondering what took you so long, your kind. So full of fear, of the unknown. At least I had a reason to hate monsters.” Chara placed his jacket down, yawning.

“I just need you...” the man grunted, wincing as his injured arm twitched from his pain receptors firing off. His finger was still on the trigger, shaking. You shifted to the left, just out of the line of fire in case he fired by reflex.  

“Okay,” Chara dropped his magic.

Four knives and several shards of glass shattered against the floor as the magic that suspended them faded. The man jumped, hearing all of them clank against the kitchen floor. He didn’t even know they were there….

“You just want me to come? Fine,” he walked over the man, kicking his gun away and offering his wrists. “But you leave her out of it.”

You kept quiet, Chara glanced at you to run for it when it was clear. You nodded quietly, appearing calm. The man hissed as he hunched over and wrapped a zip-tie around Chara’s wrists. After which he pulled on Chara, leading him away and out of the house.

 

Once out of sight, you took off out the back door. You sprinted, not even going back for your phone. Further into the woods were four-wheeler trails left behind that hunters occasionally used. You ran towards the clearing Chara asked you to if something happened to him.  

The entire forest was damp, drenched in rotted leaves and sprouts from tree buds and ferns. Spring had barely reached here, but you made sure to stick to your usual path into the forest. You reached the small clearing left behind but then spotted a grey vehicle. There were no plates, no identification or even the make/model on the car. You looked around, no one was here. Assured that Chara could handle this one human, you opened the car door. It was locked, you pulled out your pocket knife, a gift from Chara. You slide the blade down the key hole. You shifted around the fine point until you heard five clicks, the door unlocked.

The inside of the car was spotless, no papers, not even dirt. The glove box held a map, you looked at the topographic portion that was circled, it was your house…but there were other houses he went to that were crossed out, all of them were your neighbors.

“…the fuck,” you looked on the back, markings of some random numbers. You couldn’t understand any of this so you stuffed it into your pocket and continued searching under the seats, nothing. You sighed.

A hand pulled you from the car, you punched them blindly. A fist caught your hand, pulling you in as he hugged you.

“Did he do anything?” Chara asked, taking deep breaths, his clothes were scuffed, a bit tattered. You calmed down, holding him back momentarily.  

“N-no, I’m fine.” You looked around for the guy, “Is he dead?”

“Do you care?”

“…..I’m not sure. I want to know why he attacked us. Was this some random incident from one person?”

“That’s what we’re going to find out. Take a breath.”

 

You held his hand. Both of you teleported to the front porch. He let go, attempting to leave but you were still a little frightened even though he was fine.

You pulled on his collar, dragging him down to your level as you kissed him. Relief washed over, knowing you were both safe.

 

He smiled into the kiss, returning it by grabbing the back of your head and pressing back. You took a deep breath, touching foreheads after pulling away.

“I’m glad you’re alright,” you smiled softly. “I had faith you could handle your own.”

“From now on I’m leaving a gun here,” he grumbled. “You’re lucky I read your text often.”

“Why,” you scoffed with a satisfied smile, “You got a crush on me or someth--“

His mouth pushed against yours, delivering more heat into the second kiss. You felt warm, his fingers grabbed your cheek, his thumb held you chin in place. You hummed against him, until you heard muffled shouting from inside the house. The kiss was broken off as Chara groaned, “….shut up or I’ll break the other goddam arm…,” he threatened. He had second thoughts about ignoring the prisoner…but sighed.

Chara kicked the front door open, you stepped through as you noticed the man was tied up with fuzzy red handcuffs and a sock jammed into his mouth.

“Since when did you buy handcuffs,” you inquired while walking around the man.

“I just like being prepared,” he smirked.

“We haven’t had sex, and you bought handcuffs?” You scoffed, “You’re getting ahead of yourself.”

“Hopefully I’ll be getting a-head from you.”

You pointed the pocket knife-blade at him, “Watch it,” you warned, crouching down. Staring at Chara’s uncanny ability to tie people up, you noticed the man’s legs were tied together with thick rope and strapped together with zip-ties.

You grabbed the top of the mask covering his face and pulled. The man shouted as you revealed his mouth and nose. You looked up at Chara, asking for permission. He nodded, you carefully grabbed the sock and jerked it out, throwing it across the floor.

“What’s your name?” You asked, patiently waiting.

His chest rose rapidly, you could feel this seething hatred spilling through his body language.

“Did you do all this yourself…or did you have help finding us,” you asked again. He burrowed his brow, never opening his mouth. “You broke into my home, threatened my life. And you can’t even muster your own name? You could have been killed, and legally, we had every right to shoot you. But I want to know---,”

The man spit in your face, saliva dripped everywhere.

 

Chara’s fingers wrapped around his skull, gripping his eye sockets with tremendous pressure. The man shouted for help as his face was slammed into the floor, breaking his nose. Blood splattered over the wood, staining the color. He was out cold as blood continued pouring into a pool around his mouth.

“That was rude,” Chara let go, wiping the filthy blood off his hands using the man’s coat. “We’ll wake him up again later…until then, breakfast?”

“Chara,” you pulled out the map, showing the crossed off locations to him, “I need you to go quickly check on the other locations. They might have attacked our neighbors…”

“Asshole couldn’t even pin-point which house we lived in, I’ll be back,” the space around Chara distorted the light as the void pulled him into it’s domain. He vanished. You wondered how he could handle that process so calmly, it was still terrifying how it worked.

 

You wiped the spit off your mouth with a towel, moaning in agitation. Why were humans attacking now, it’s been 15 years?

You dragged the body into the bathroom, closing the door and placing a chair in front of it. Taking a black towel, it was laid over the blood, hopefully soaking most of it.  You noticed Barry was still licking up remains of the crumbs, you took a broom and shooed him off the floor and outside. “Go on. Much help you are.” He whined a little bit but took off into the woods, looking back at you for a second.

You swept up glass, splinters, and everything that was torn to shreds. Your book collection was ruined, old pictures torn. You picked it up and set it out of the way while cleaning. However, the book was opened to an empty spot, something was missing.

“What, the hell?” Now noticing that two pictures were gone.

The chair in front of the bathroom door was kicked off, you pulled back the knob and rolled the person over. He was still unconscious. You shifted through his pockets, searching for what he stole. You felt would could have been folded paper and pulled it out.

It was one of your pictures, but it was an older one.

It was a group picture, the one Alyphs drew but originally took with a camera. It was the day you got your memories back from the underground. Everyone except for Alyphs was in the picture, but Chara and Sans’s face were crossed out. Yours was circled, with a question mark next to it.

“……”

You flipped it over, more numbers were written on the back of this photo, with small circles randomly smeared.

Chara appeared behind you. “The neighbors were left untouched,” he crouched down, “Why was our home the only one trashed.” He glared at the piece of paper, ripping it from your hands. “This looks like,” his mumbled under his breath.

“What’re they?” You looked over but the ink had been smeared. He took out a pen in his back pocket and wrote on a blank page in a torn book. You watched as he could somehow read and copy the sloppy work on the map and picture. You then shook your head, “Chara……”

“These circles, they represent degrees, the tick marks represent the minutes and seconds. Charlie, they’re latitude and longitude coordinates. Give me your phone,” you handed it over. He began plugging in the points. “One of the coordinates point in this area, explains why they were searching every house.” He clinched his fist, breaking your phone on accident.

“C-Chara,” you scolded, “What---just talk to me.” You picked up the pieces.

“Who gave them this information….I was supposed to still be registered to live at your old home.”  

“Then let’s just call and warn the others of this,” you bluntly suggested. “I don’t like what’s going on.”

“He was looking for me, there’s only one reason why any human would be hunting me.”

“How----why? Are they still convinced you’re part monster? Why the hell was a man sent after us?

“I’m going to find out….,” he bitterly snapped. His eyes shifted towards the noise, hearing groans of discomfort.

The intruder moaned, barely waking up. He was groggy, slowly stretching his limbs and trying to open his eyes but he kept wincing in pain. He reached up to touch his nose but his hands were tied. He cursed, shouting at the broken cartilage.

“Why are you hunting us?”

“N-not hunting,” he barked at Chara. “Just getting proof.”

“Proof of what?”

“Proof of what you are,” he snarled, “…just a monster.”

 “Why the fuck,” you smacked him, “..did you bring a gun? Jesus fucking Christ.”

“Touch me again,” he threatened, “..and I’ll see what your made of too.”  

“Time out.” Chara asserted, grabbing his foot.

“Put me the fuck down!” He screamed, being dragged across the floor by his feet. Chara firmly gripped his leg, pulling the body across the floor and tossed him into the bathtub. “Y-your not wanted here, leave.” He bit down on the ropes that tied his arms together, trying to set himself free.  A knife came between his hands, he looked up. Chara’s soft smile faded, he frowned, slowly touching the man’s skin, just over the veins. “J-Just…leave me alone. I-I was just following orders…”

“Oh, a soldier?” The knife pierced the skin, the man hissed. “Even if your orders mean killing innocent people?” Chara stabbed the drywall next to the man’s head. He flinched. “I’m not here to judge you…we used to be on the same page, but that’s in the past.”

You leaned against the door frame, letting Chara go ahead, neither of you were messing around anymore.  

With an anxious and bewildered smile, Chara leaned in, pulling on the man’s hair and jerked it forward, “Who gave you those orders?”

He didn’t speak.

“Come on…I’m trying to be a good Samaritan, as you call it? Just tell us and I can promise you, that I won’t kill you.”

He spat in Chara’s face, blood droplets splattered across his cheek.

“…shit,” you muttered under your breath. Gut instincts knew this man was already on the last shit list anyone wanted a part of. However, Chara didn’t make any sudden movements, instead he calmly patted his face with a towel. 

“Charlie, do you want to stay?” Chara asked politely, his stoic voice was chilling.

You shrugged, “Do I want to? No. But we need answers, who here gives a shit if you’re a monster?”

“I’m not telling you nothing,” he barked. Chara cracked his head. He grabbed the man’s hand and forced it down against a flat surface.

“It’s okay….,” Chara comforted, “…because I believe you.” He slid the knife right next to an artery but not directly on it. Blood poured into the bath tub, Chara jerked his arm back over the edge under his control. “Charlie, go get me a bucket please, or a large bowl, quickly.”

You did as he instructed, trying to look past his actions for now. You came back, Chara was holding pressure to the wound. You placed the bowel down and he let go, allowing the blood to pool into the container. You just sat there, waiting as more blood continued pouring until the wounds began clotting. Then Chara made another incision, repeating the process until the bowl was almost full.

“S-stop…..e-enough,” he coughed, feeling weak, his skin pale.

Chara yawned, “The human body can lose 1 pint of blood with no problems. I’m shooting for 3.”

“I’ll t-t-tell you,” he shivered, he must be cold in addition to everything else. Chara released the blade and placed a firm towel around the wrist.

“We’re all ears, we don’t have to keep going,” he stretched his lower jaw, acting like it was another day at work.

“I-I was just stealing, t-that’s all---,”

“I don’t have time for this,” Chara grabbed the knife and sliced his inner thigh. “Answer me…,” he ordered. “You had all those fucking houses circled and crossed out. Why weren’t any of them ransacked?”  

“Because they lead me to you,” he grinned. “It’s was a truce.”

Cars began pulling into the gravel driveway, screeching as they came to a stop.

Chara wasn’t afraid, he calmly glanced over towards the front door, focusing.

 

 

A shot was fired, piercing Chara’s abdomen. He calmly looked down, surprised it didn’t hurt. But it wasn’t a bullet, it was instead a dart. He reached down to pull it out but his arm froze, he stopped moving. His eyes contracted, understanding the situation. He couldn’t move his head, but his eyes shifted everywhere. Objects across began hovering in the air, all pointing towards the front door.

“C-Chara…why can’t you move,” you grabbed his waist but he wouldn’t budge. He just stared blankly at the floor. “Dammit, come on! Chara, please move your ass or we’re both dead. Just teleport!”

His eyes kept staring at the back door, you shook your head. “I’m not leaving you here, give me a second.”

You ran over and grabbed the gun left on the floor, you checked the clip, it was still loaded. But these weren’t bullets. They were darts.

“I, Chara—“

He was out cold, sprawled against the floor. A similar man dressed in a ski-mask hovered over his body with a bat, now glaring up at you. The back window in the bathroom was wide open.

You shot him in the arm with a dart, and took off running. Your hair was jerked, and you were thrown back onto Chara, staring up at the other men who entered you home.  

“You don’t want to do this. We came here to live in peace.” You pleaded for them to listen. One of the individuals nodded to the other men who started dragging Chara’s body away. “No!” You jumped up but felt a massive force slam into the back of your skull, sending you flying across the couch, blacking out.  

 

 

….meanwhile

 

 

“Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on----“

A pencil snapped, “Todd. Leave. Go find some other sap.”

“Just give her a chance, you might even reconsider if you’ve actually seen her.”

“Human or monster?”

“Does it matter?”

“Dammit Todd, fine. But if I go through with this, you have to stop dragging this out. I don’t need anyone, I’m fine.”

“She’s been gone for 5 years and all you’ve done was read books, books Sans! I haven’t been to a bar in months because I always go with you. Undyne won’t quit breaking shit when someone whistles at her, and Papyrus always gets into a fight because he thinks he better than all the Neanderthals he calls humans. Just, be my wingman….just this once,” Todd put both his paws together, “…please.”

“I already said yes….when?” He sighed, glancing at his watch.

“An hour...”

“What!”

“I’ll come by to pick you up, wear something slutty.” Todd teased as he rushed out, not leaving Sans any chance to reconsider. 

 

He closed his book, taking off his glasses. He stood up, now close to 6.7 ft instead of 5.1ft. His back was a little sore, sitting down all the time was exhausting. He yawned, the book hovered away with red magic and was placed back upon the shelf. “Might as well,” he grumbled to himself. There were papers stacked in piles across his desk. The past few years of research have paid off. He did eventually get over her by keeping busy…but he always kept an old picture, just so he’d never forget what she looked like in this wallet.

He pulled it out, staring at the roughened edges, smiling at the image.

“Hope you’re happy, ……” he slipped it back inside his wallet, grabbing some black slacks, and white button up shirt. He teleported out.

Spread across the table were charts, recorded data on research he’s been working on. Upon closer inspection, the subject he was studying, was himself. Everything that’s changed about him, his height, mood, and powers. At Toriel’s request, he’s been recording the gradual change over the years for possible future use. But he needed the missing data, he needed you.

\------------------

Sans appeared, fully dressed at the front door once the bell rung. He pulled the handle with his magic, his hands never leaving their dress pockets.

“Todd, I’ve changed my mind—“

A woman dressed in a slim black dress was awkwardly smiling as the door slid open. She blushed, he was dressed rather nicely, matching her attire on accident.

“I…uh, Todd, he told me to come get you—“

“I’m aware,” Sans bluntly stated. “Let’s go….” He walked off by himself towards the car, grumbling curse words.

“Aren’t---should I close the door—“ The door closed by itself. “Uhh, okay.” She nervously walked over and paused when Sans waitied for her to enter the car first. She nodded, getting in.

Sans closed the door, teleporting to the passenger seat. Todd was at the wheel, grinning ear-to-ear. In the back was the girl, sitting next to another monster with blue fur and floppy ears like a rabbit.

“…don’t worry about it, he’ll warm up,” The guy whispered to his friend. Sans glared off as Todd started the car.  

“Sans, hand me my phone from the dash will you?”

Magic hovered the phone over but it dropped mid-flight, cracking the screen completely.

“Dammit Sans, why couldn’t you just hand----Sans?”

 

Sans was gripping his chest, his eyes hallow. “My c-chest…get Toriel…”

Todd took off, running into the double doors, shouting for her. Sans’s chest heaved, he began panicking, holding onto the door handle, things were becoming blurry.

“W-what should we do?!” The girl exclaimed, the monster reached over to the front seat.

“Deep breaths, deep breaths,” he comforted Sans.

“Don’t touch me!” Sans shouted. The girl shrieked. Sans opened the car door himself and fell out, stumbling around. His soul was pulsing, something’s wrong. Objects began floating all around him, erratically flowing in random directions as if lining up. “STOP!” He shouted, ordering the objects still.

“What….Sans!” Toriel scolded, scurrying over, “Stop this, you’re scaring them.”

“No…I,” he glanced at his hands, the magic fading. “I—I wasn’t going to hurt them.”

Toriel’s hands glowed a soft yellow hue, placing one hand upon his chest. “Easy…easy, take in a deep breath.”

“Tori---,”

“Do it.”

He inhaled, and with it, a wave of calm from her soothing magic. Numbness replaced the erratic thoughts going through his mind.

“What you just experienced was a panic attack Sans,” Toriel patted his back. She pulled on his arm, leading him back inside. Todd noticed Sans was on his feet and went to check on the dates.

 

“I don’t get panic attacks…” Sans mumbled, embarrassed how his body reacted.

“No, you don’t.” She grimaced. “We need to find Charlie.”

 


	38. We Should Split Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_OWfHOHq_U

 

 

Cigarette smoke lingered in the air, burning your nose. Everything was unclear, fuzzy, dark. The whole floor was slick, covered in a tar-like substance. You couldn’t see anything, your face lifted off the ground, feeling the floor vibrate with shocks.

You were moving.

“….C-Chara,” you coughed, trying to whisper. They tied a shirt around your eyes and your hands were locked together with zip-ties. “Chara,” you whispered again, coughing into a fit, with a few sobs, the cigarette smoke making your lungs burn with each breath.

You laid down, taking calm-deep breaths. You raised both hands up above your head, feeling nothing. You rolled all the way to the right, knocking into a box. It was locked. You rolled all the way towards the left and finally hit another body. Shaking hands patted around, it was Chara. You felt up his pants and towards his shirt, then felt his face. His eyes were still closed.

“…. Chara, you need to wake up,” you picked up his face, lifting his head and setting it into your lap. You just sat there, rubbing his face and his shoulders, trying to quietly awake him before the vehicle stopped. “Chara, get up,” you hissed, “…get your ass up!”

Two hands rose above his head though his eyes were still closed. They pulled on your wrists, gently caressing your skin and kept tugging on your arms. You were shaking your head, hoping he didn’t think this was just some dream.

“Get. Your. Ass. Up. Issac!”

Red eyes pierced the dark behind his mask, a pulsing glow emanated from his heart.  

“Charlie?” He grumbled, his voice much deeper and yet concerned. His hands reached up and spread apart from each other, snapping the multiple zip-ties. He tore the fabric off his face, and slid yours up.

“Oh, thank god,” you smiled. “You okay?”

He took a deep breath, his eyes dilating to a calmer state. He looked up, around, and through the dark he gathered information.

“How long can you hold out?” He asked, scooting to sit up against the wall of the van.

“As long as you need me to, why don’t we just escape?”

“I wanna see where this goes. I’m going to keep your hands bound for now. We’ll see where this goes, end it there.”  

“I hope your faster than a bullet if it comes down to the worst.”

He rubbed grit off his hands, seeing it smudge against the skin. “I’ll have that backup plan otherwise. I’m not afraid to use it.”

You grimaced, not enjoying the alternative outcome. You scooted up next to him, glooming at the floor. Normally you’d be pissed, scared to death of being in a situation like this. But this wasn’t scary anymore, just depressing.

Your vision began to blur, though you were emotionless, empty. Your eyesight was becoming unclear, until you squinted. His hand tilted your face towards him, he was glaring.

“Are you crying.”

“Wha?” You wiped your face, not even realized how wet your face had become. You just felt so numb, so off and unmotivated to even move. It was sickening, feeling this low, it terrified you. “Sorry, I was, I’m just so tired. Tired of all this. I thought I could live in peace….,” you sniffed, finally feeling something even if it was despair. “I thought we deserved that, but then life decided otherwise. And even if we were still back home, I was just going to die alone someday. I can’t even have kids…”

“Kids?”

“Yeah,” you rubbed your back. “Doctor said chances of me having a child are pretty slim, even now. The chances of something going wrong is more likely at my age.” You stomped on the ground, “Not like I can bring a kid into this world anymore. Chance of reset, chance of …fuck…this.” You pointed to the van.

“Kids?”

“Yeah, I--,” you paused, looking at Chara. He had the look of utter disbelief. “What? You knew I long wanted to have kids, but that wasn’t possible in the past and now, it’s too late.”

“How exactly we’re you planning on having kids? Weren’t you going to ask me? Adopting a kid, having one around me isn’t ideal.”

“Shit,” you laughed, “I was going to have you be the donor.”

He covered his face, lowering his head to hide it.

“What?” You touched his back, “I just thought, that if I did go through with it. That I would want you to help me have a child. I know you feel like it’s a bad idea, but if it’s part you then maybe you’d just feel overprotective rather than scared to harm it.”

“I’m not, fit, for something like that---“

“I wasn’t going to force that on you. I just wanted you to be the donor, I’ll take care of him or her. You won’t have to do anything. It’s well, it was just a thought.”

You both sat in silence, you didn’t feel awkward about it at all. Having or wanting a kid wasn’t unusual, but you never considered how he would feel about it. You rubbed his hand, trying to be considerate.

“Like I said, that was all before I realized the possibility of a reset. I can’t knowingly have a family unless I knew for sure---.”

“What if I got rid of my power.” He offered, glaring at the floor. “If I took away the possibility of a reset…would you reconsider?”

“If I know, that without a doubt it won’t be a problem, then yes.”

“Then it’s settled,” he began searching around, finding the same zip-ties used against him and stuffed them into his pocket for later. “Are you sure though? Having a kid from me? I don’t know my family history, or how to be anything other than what I already am.”

“I don’t want you to be someone you’re not,” you cracked a grin. “I was just being selfish by stating, in a rather unprofessional way, that I wanted to have your babies.” You burst out laughing, not having felt this amused since moving in with him. Your laughing died off as Chara took your bonded hands and tied you to a bar near the back. “Wha?” You whined, “We might be in here for a couple of more hours. Can’t you do this right after we stop?”

You were laid on your back, your hands tied above your head. Chara tore off the end of the string with his teeth.

“Oh sure, you get to sit all comfortably, I get to lay on a cold, metallic floor in a van.”

“No worries, this is a good as time as any..”

“We are being kidnapped…in a filthy van. It’s cold…I’m starving,” His hands lifted your shirt, warming your waist. “I…uhh, well, fine, perhaps it’s not as cold.”

He chuckled lowly, smiling as he crawled on top, facing you on the floor. “Relax, I’m not going to do this here…but,” he laid down, careful not to squish you uncomfortably. You could feel every part of him as his body curved into yours. His warmth was intoxicating, melting into your sore muscles and giving a soothing relief.

“I just want to see you, helpless, but in a different sense.” His arms laid next to your head, cradling your skull as he leaned down. His fingers slid under your head to act as a pillow. Your heart was beating profoundly but your poker face was unamused, not letting him win.

You rose an eyebrow, “I’m still hungry.”

“Then let me distract you,” his mouth cupped around your neck, lightly biting down. Your body tensed, unsure how to react. Your arms twitched, trying to instinctively reached down and hold him. The tension in the rope was too tight for free roam. You kept breathing slow, trying to act like it was nothing.

His teeth drew back, he kissed the same area, slowly making his way up. You skin tightened at each contact, you felt your head instinctively lay back, trying to relax so that each kiss wouldn’t make your head spin. You closed your eyes.

One hand held your head in place as the other slid under your back. He pulled you up, closer to his chest. He kissed deeply right underneath your chin, pressing into the skin. You gasped, feeling warm all over, your legs shifted under him. He read every gesture, every sound, every taste. Your hands jerked, occasionally hoping the ties would break on their own…. this was hardly fair.

“N-not here,” your torso was burning, sweating under the compressed clothes. “…let’s save this for another time.” You licked lips, feeling thirsty and worried he might read your body, rather than listen to your words. Both were telling different stories.

“…okay.” He lowered his face, taking a breath. You were too busy feeling aroused to notice what all of this was doing to him. His muscles were tensed all over, he was shaking. You then noticed his heavy breathing, holding on to his chest as he almost broke down laughing from the rush.

You kicked his butt, “What’s so funny…. human,” you teased. 

He crawled back over after hearing your taunt. His hands slid into the back of your pants to warm your back. “What’s so funny, is the power you have over me…” he kissed you on the mouth, not giving you a chance to rebuttal. You mumbled, trying to scold him again but this final contact sent you into a swirl of endorphins. You kissed back, your hands still jerking overhead. He went deeper, making out while grabbing onto more of you. His folded legs wrapped around your lower half while he was on top. Both of you were sweltering in this freezing van, using each other’s warmth to pass the time.  

 

 

 

“Okay, so here, and here,” Asriel pointed over a map, trying to think. “Last time we had any contact was with Chara when he left. Does anyone know where they went? An area perhaps? State?”

“Just go to the cops,” Todd suggested. “She’s a human, I’m sure they have her new address in their records.”

“They’ll want to know why we believe something is wrong,” Sans appeared into the room. “It’ll be hard to explain any of this to them. We just need her location. I’ve just got a …. feeling…that something’s wrong.”

“I think…” Todd scratched his head…trying to appear unsure, “Chara kept bragging about his travels…something about out west. Last I heard they were just trying to keep a low profile. Why would they be in any trouble?”

“Let’s just think on this,” Toriel composed herself. “Now, it might be best not to get involve until we’re sure she’s in danger.”

“Hey!” Undyne busted through the front door, Alyphs stepping forward with a laptop. Sans sighed as his magic closed the doors behind the two. “Are we going to find Charlie?! We’re actually going to go see her?” She stood over the table, looming about the same height as Sans.

“We’re debating,” Asriel concluded, staring at the dirt she trailed in, Alyphs appeared apologetic for both. “But we can’t, we don’t know where she is.”

“Todd,” Toriel pried, “Is there anything else about Chara you can tell us? Anything at all will help, we’re not sure any authorities would give us information otherwise since we’re not exactly blood relatives of Charlie.”

“How was her father okay with leaving while he was still deployed?” Asriel scratched his head, concerned.

“I assured him that she wanted a new change in scenery…and that she met someone.”

Sans glanced over, “Just a cover up I’m sure, but let’s focus. Where would he go…,” he looked over the map, wondering just how far Chara would distance himself.

“I---,” Todd closed his mouth, trying to keep calm, “H-how’re we even sure she’s in trouble?” He continued tapping the dining room table, hands fidgeting. The skeleton took notice, eyes shifted over, curious.

“I agree with Todd…,” Asriel spoke with a small amount of discomfort. “Sans…. are you sure…it’s simply that you just really want to see her? How do you know?”

Sans backed up, taking an irritated breath while glancing over at Toriel who’s eyes were the only things to stare back. “I just know.”

“We can’t go on just a notion, we stay here. If she was in trouble, she knows to come for us. Besides, if Charlie’s in trouble…. I’m more worried about who just pissed off Chara because we all know his tendencies.”

“I didn’t come here for permission,” Sans barked, standing tall, demanding the same respect from Asriel. “I simply came to inform you of my concerns, if you won’t trust my gut which may I remind you in the past has…….” Sans glanced over at Toriel who was silently confused and conflicted by the statement. “…. I just figured you’d of all people would trust me. Do whatever you want, I’m going to find her on my own. And not because I’m obsessed, or mad. But because I’m still her friend…something you’ve all seem to have forgotten…”

“So, fucking pretentious, if Pap made it to the meeting…” Undyne gritted her teeth, hissing.

“Sans,” Asriel ordered but the doors closed. He rubbed his face, sighing, “Todd…. go with him, if he does anything illegal…make sure he isn’t caught.”

“If worst comes to worst…,” Todd implied as a question, already turning invisible.

“We protect our own, I don’t think Sans is going to hurt anyone, but he’s not above breaking the law.”

Both Undyne and Todd took off, storming in the same direction since they had similar ideas.

Asriel felt a soft tug, he noticed Alyphs urgently motioning him to the computer. “Huh, what is this?”

“Well, it’s not exactly illegal, but the chances of me getting caught are slim.”

“Alyphs,” he calmly scolded…” Just what is it?”

“I have a hard time forgiving people…and I have my own secrets. I hid a device on Charlie, incase well, if something went down and both went missing together.” She kept hinting, in case Chara took her by force. Toriel was glaring off, folding her arms.

“Why would Chara need forgiveness,” Toriel demanded. “All these secrets, like Chara’s been doing something behind my back…but all I’ve seen is talk.”

“Alyphs, get me and exact location, and contact Todd, let him inform Sans of this.” Asriel nodded as Alyphs took her leave from the dining room. He felt the looming presence of his own secrets, cascaded by his mother’s scorn. “I, listen, growing up. Me, Sans and Chara fought a lot…. a lot. Harsh words, and even harsher actions took place over the years it took to get here…. It’s just…some of us find it hard to forgive even after so long.”

“…what are you talking about.”

“It was easy, being happy at the beginning, but no one admitted that they never truly felt safe. I…I didn’t even feel remorse when he took off. I’m almost happy he’s gone…”

“What has he done that merits such distrust?! He did all of this,” she pointed to the house, their surroundings. “He’s sacrificed most his life, 30 years Asriel, getting us up here. He even revoked the title of king and handed it down to you----what did he do…” She scorned.

“Do you want to be happy?” Asriel lifted his head, stoic.

“What kind of question is that? Who wouldn’t want to be happy?” She nipped at his change in behavior.

Asriel walked past, close enough for her to overhear, “Then drop it.”

 

Her lips parted, but quickly shut…maybe she really didn’t want to know, or perhaps she wasn’t one to judge for harboring her own secrets.

Sans calmly appeared in front of Charlie’s old home, still intact but has since been barred off limits from anyone. He opened the front door, after swirling his finger around and unlocking the bolt. It creaked, hinting no one’s been here for some time. Dust covered everything, but it was still left in the same condition as 5 years ago. He rubbed his fingers across the counter, smudging dirt across his ivory skin.

The couch was stale, covered in decorative pillows, he took a seat. The springs squeaked, woods twisted under the sudden change in weight. Dust was jetted into the air, cluttering the space. He took it in, just observing, watching.

He went into her room, finding the clothes still sprawled about on the floor, and am empty suitcase on her unmade bed. His eyes glowed, showing some light in the dim room. There was no note, or indication of a letter. No hints, other than she was rushed to leave. He grumbled, trying instead the bathroom…he paused after opening the door, seeing the cup on the floor…red droplets were spilled across the rim, still glowing faintly. He picked up the cup and stashed it in his coat, for data purposes. He then walked into the room and huffed, taking off his coat. He then laid down on the living room carpet. He smiled, this place seemed so huge when they first met here, everyone was constantly barging in and Charlie eventually gave up the idea of having her own home, but it was comforting.  

Family was everything, and he pushed her away. He just wasn’t one to give up, and not just on winning the war it seems. The thought of never seeing his friend, of just one day never existing anymore was a bitter pill he refused for so long… Sans reached up and covered his head, groaning. She was suffering…seeing him like that, and he just wouldn’t let go.

Sans kept clearing his head of negativity, focusing on the present, not the past. He has moved on, just not in the way everyone wanted to. He refused to date a human, to avoid repeating the same problems with Charlie. If he did date, a monster would suffice...but how was he going to tell her. She was going to find out, either through watching Chara age, or by process of elimination after discovering her new powers…if they’ve been revealed.

“Too many factors…have to narrow them down…” Sans mumbled while turning over on his side. A shiny, almost metallic object was protruding from the dark underneath the couch. He reached under, feeling around and noticing a familiar shape. His fist pulled an old cellphone from the dust, wiping off the flakes of dirt and opening it. “My old phone…huh…” Sans’s hand glowed and the phone turned on. “Still alive.”  The screen offered some visibility as he opened the photos, but he never took any of her on that phone. He was about to turn it off when he noticed several missed calls…all from Chara. “Now why would you call me,” he scoffed, reading old texts. 

[Hey Sans, pick up. I’m …I’m just letting you know I’m leaving for good…but I really should tell you this in person, pick up.]

[Sans, dammit, I don’t give two shits if your pissed, pick up. I’m going to be leaving for Colorado soon, I just wanted ….to let you know that…. just forget it…you…*sighs*.]

 Sans rolled over, after making sure not to delete the old messages.

An old board creaked, Sans’s magic threw a lamp over but it was caught mid-air.

“Quit throwing shit around,” Todd snapped.

“Quit sneaking up on me, I’m still very much aware of my surroundings. Here,” Sans tossed the phone over. “We’ve got a clue, Chara’s----“

“Yeah, Alyphs’s already figured out where they are. You ready?” He grinned from ear to ear, finding some adventure to do them some good.

“Heh, pussy cat’s all grown up, now looking for adventure that doesn’t include barhopping?”

“Yeah,” he stretched his shoulders, “Thought about waiting for Asriel but hey…,” he extended a hand. “Don’t ask for permission….”

Sans shook it, “Ask for forgiveness.” 

 

“Oh, you’re in trouble.”

They both jumped, hearing a hum of deceit. Undyne was holding her spear in one hand, exposing sharpened teeth. “You’re in trouble if you’re going without me.”

“Fuck, let’s go before Pap catches wind,” Sans ordered, they both nodded, locking arms and disappearing into thin air.

 

 

A pothole shook the van and you awoke, your head still resting upon Chara’s chest. He was fast asleep, after retying his hands to appear captured. You couldn’t see anyone, still dark, and congested.

The van slowed down…then stopped. You poked Chara with your fingers, “Psst, Issac…wake up.”

Eyes shifted behind the lids, focusing on the source of the sound. You climbed over his chest and kissed him, “Wake up.”

He smiled in his sleep, stretching and exposing the red slits that were tired eyes. “I think it’s time.” You hinted, scooting over to the edge of the van by yourself. Chara just laid there, apathetic to the stopping. “I’ll shout for you if I’m in trouble…” you reminded while quieting down, offering to play the part of the distressed civilian.

“Hmmm,” he rolled over, “Hearing you shout my name would be nice…” he softly laughed to himself.

“Glad you’re not braindead, now focus,” you reminded. The doors hitched open, a man, not even masked grabbed Chara’s coat and dragged the him out, landing him on his feet. Chara was unamused, not even pissed or scared. He was pushed over and out of sight, the man then came for you but you flinched, appearing terrified. He grabbed your foot, by instinct you lifted the other leg and kicked him in the face. The man tripped over some rope and fell out of the back.

“…shit.” You scolded your reflexes, “…. uh…. sorry?” You weren’t good at this damsel stuff anymore. The man pulled out a gun, pointing it at you and twisting the gun in the direction he wanted you to go yourself. “…is that even a real gun? Not just darts?” He fired a shot up in the air, you saw a wrench began glowing in the van. “It’s okay Chara…I’m safe!” You shouted, getting up and stepping out of the van. The tool faded, lowering down.

There were dirt pebbles everywhere along this abandoned dirt road in the forest. You walked behind Chara while bounded, you saw him bob his head, you hid a smirk, he must have been playing a tune through his head. The man noticed this and kicked Chara from behind, making him tumble into the ground. You glared at the man, threatening him but it almost amused them. Chara yawned, getting up and continued walking.

“This isn’t a walk in the fucking park…,” the man hinted. “You’re here to answer questions.”

“……Pffft,” Chara burst out laughing, “Why couldn’t you just ask them back home? Did you just drag us across country for questions you could have asked over the phone? How fucking stupid do you have---” The gun was pointed to his forehead. He just smiled, “did I strike a nerve?” He just pointed it over to you.

Something broke a branch far off, directing their attention elsewhere. You silently scolded Chara to lighten up, he shrugged, not appreciating being woken up.  He must have made that noise to change the subject, you sighed.

Everything went dark, they placed a black sheet over your face, tightening it. You flinched at first but since you didn’t hear anything from Chara, you just let them tie it off.

“There, tie him up, we’re almost there. The boss will want to know what’s taking so long but if we don’t show up on time.”

“Yeah, but what if this shit keeps giving us trouble? Thinks this is all some game…”

“Boss doesn’t want----,” he stopped himself. “Just. Come on…”

“Sans!” Asriel shouted, hearing no response. He just woke up, but he never heard back from Todd or Sans…come to think of it no one really contacted him after the meeting. “Sans?” He opened the door to Sans’s study, only to find a clean desk and bookshelves. The door closed, “…. dammit, they should have been back.”

“Time to eat!” Toriel called, “Breakfast!” She set down some muffins, set out butters and homemade jellies. “Table’s set!” Alyphs awoke, almost tripping on herself, she was dead tired, rubbing her glasses for clarity. Asgore took his seat, after helping wash dishes. He kissed his wife, setting the table with cups. Toriel tapped her foot, glaring after noticing that so far only two have made it.

The front door slowly creaked open, “Thank goodness, Sans, Todd---.”

Pap appeared, on time as usual. He was bit taken back after being mistaken for his brother.

“Toriel?” He took a seat, folding a napkin in his lap. “Have you not heard back from Sans either? I tried calling him last night but no response…where he go? I thought he was still studying.”

She paced back and forth, Asriel took his seat, nervously fidgeting with his phone. Toriel took it away, both glared off for a moment before he submitted, others took notice and hid their devices. “If they don’t show up on time, then they won’t get food. Sit.” Everyone listened and digged in, Alyphs reached for the butter…. before taking notice of the empty seat to her right.

“Has anyone seen Undyne…”

The fork about to enter Pap’s mouth stopped, he felt something was off. “When she’d disappear? Last night?” Alyphs nodded. Pap lowered the fork, calmly patting his mouth with a napkin. He stood up, and excused himself from the table. He left through the front doors.

Toriel stormed after him, “Why did everyone up and leave last night?” She ran outside, Asriel followed. Asgore and Alyphs stayed inside.

Pap halted, thinking. He then began unpacking supplies from his car. “Knowing those three,” he lifted a bag, “Do you really think they’re up to any good?”

She paused, “I don’t like this, everyone shouldn’t be disappearing. Did they leave to get Charlie?”

“I need to make sure they didn’t-----“

A van pulled up into their driveway. There weren’t any license plates, just two men driving the front seats.

“Here…,” Pap handed her the bag. “I’ll go see what they want…”

 

 

 

 


	39. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans to Chara, (also theme for the chapter)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ImKVnZm_yz4&index=7&list=RDMMsJ7Rs7eePUY
> 
> Sorry for the pause, only one more chapter left to go, expect it within a week. And please feel free to comment anything, I've just got problems out of the way so I'm here more often now until I'm done with the story. 
> 
> amar

A van drifted into the driveway, coming to a short stop abruptly before Papyrus, spewing gravel into their front yard. The warm colors of midafternoon rested against the sky, warning of night with a soft scent of food still coming from the house.

 

Toriel grew worried once the vehicle stopped and no one bothered stepping out, she looked over and saw Asriel by the door, also concerned for his own reasons. Papyrus calmly relaxed his hands, walking over to the driver's door and waiting. The window slightly rolled down but not enough for his hand to fit. A masked man slowly turned to face him. 

 

“You’ve taken something of ours, and Becker wants it back.” 

Pap’s mouth opened, struck with confusion. They seemed hostile but were negotiating? 

 

“I-I’m afraid I don’t understand. What have we taken that’s yours?” Pap clarified, actually displaying some mild confusion at the man’s request.

 

“Everyone here may not remember----,” 

 

“Hey!” Asriel shouted, making the man jump, the prince marched forward with hands clinched, almost made the men drive off, their hands firmly on the wheel. Papyrus bowed appropriately and stepped aside. Asriel’s hands touched the side of the vehicle, face beyond pissed.

 

“This is private property, you start something here and everyone across the country will hear about it,” he reminded firmly. “And we’ve every right to defend our own land. Now...why are you here?” 

 

“They say we’ve got something of theirs, but they don’t appear to belong to any branch of military. Mere bullies really,” Papyrus half grinned with his split chin, cracked down the middle from an accident long ago. His lack of fear may of worried the men but with ski-masks, it was hard to tell. 

 

“I-I’ll tell you once,” the man stuttered. “Everyone here may not remember above the surface, but we know you took it...and until you give them back, we’ll take something of yours.” 

 

Papyrus and Asriel paused, with one hand on the door, Asriel crushed the handle, it snapped, falling into multiple pieces. Papyrus materialized a bone sword with one hand and pierced the van’s coolant system, causing it to overheat and stall. The men quickly reached inside, searching around the van for something. 

 

Sans, Undyne, and Todd materialized in thin air in the front door, slowly floating down. Sans’s eyes noticed the battered van, his power lowering everyone down as he slowly made his way over. The fish and cat were quick to join the confusion, noticing Toriel shivering in fear of why someone would ever come here to fight. 

 

“Papyrus, we just went over to Charlie’s….they’re not there, the house is mess! Chara’s gone too!” Undyne shouted over, altering the prince as well. 

 

Asriel used his claws to pierce through the door with two hands, latching on and tearing the whole car door off it’s hinges. When he rose the door above his head to chuck it over, a gun was pointed at his face from the driver. 

 

For a split second, Undyne, Todd, Asriel, and Papyrus shared a moment of dread as it painted across their faces. The guns began to glow a soft red hue, the men couldn’t move. Their own eyes shared fear of a different kind, unable to even speak. 

 

Guns flew from the car, wheels and pieces of the van began to peel away as the entire vehicle was ripped, piece by piece. 

 

“Back in the old day,” Sans half chuckled, eyes full of excitement, begging them to try and pull that trigger. “When a human rose a weapon, it was an act of war.” The guns were snapped away and hovered over to Sans. “But...we’re a civilized race, in a more civilized world, right?” He addressed the humans with a calm, stoic stance. “Now we’re going to pretend you didn’t just, happen to wander here with guns...of all things, and in return, you’re going to tell us where she is.” The last statement was a definite threat. “I’m doing my best to remain calm, but if I snap, there might not be anything left…” his eyes burned red, it’s been 15 years since they showed any sign of color.

 

A man was purposefully let go, he slammed through the passenger’s side, falling to the ground. He ran, sprinted as soon as his feet could gain traction. Papyrus and Undyne we’re quick on their feet, ready for pursuit. 

“Enough,” Sans called out, they stopped, the man slipping away. “I’ll find her...just let the little mouse run home.” 

 

“What of him?” Asriel asked, hinting to the only man left behind. 

 

“Well you heard him, they’ve got something of ours, now we have something of theirs to trade,” he replied like it was obvious. 

 

“What is going on here!?” Toriel shouted, livid with these acts of violent aggressions. Asgore was still asleep, probably stirred from the commotion. 

 

“Now Toriel,” Sans hovered over to her, hands held up in his defense, “We’re taking every precaution to get them back, it’s okay.” 

 

“Okay?!” She was almost crying, “How could you use your powers like that? And Asriel? It’s not like you to just rip a car door off. Why we’re you all quick to jump on them, like this was all known they had weapons? This is the first time we’ve had a threat show up on our front door in 15 years!” Her arms we’re thrown up in the air. “Why would you all do this? If someone finds out, it could jeopardize everything--” 

 

“Enough!” Sans ordered, agitating Asriel a bit. “Toriel, there are things you don’t understand. Yes, we should maintain peaceful behavior, but we’re in the right by them coming here to attack us!” 

 

“They only showed guns when their own door was ripped from the car,” she corrected. “Perhaps they’re just defending themselves, we should have just left, gone inside and ignored them.” 

 

“They have Charlie! And your other fucking son, Toriel!” Sans’s voice rang out, the whole group lowered their heads, remembering harsh reminders. Toriel herself was in tears, confused and upset by this whole event. “Hey,” his softened voice beckoning her to come, “I understand. I’m sorry we’re quick to fight, it was just reflex. We’re still old veterans and you’re the one with the most gaps in her head. Just,” he cleared his throat, “do you want to forget this? Does it cause too much pain?” 

 

Toriel glared at him, furious at his offer, “Sans,” she spoke lowly, “is that why I feel left out?” 

Sans stopped, everyone felt the hairs stand upon their back. “I felt this off-feeling, that you all hated Chara...but that never made sense. None of it made sense until you just asked me if I wanted to forget...like you had the ability to do that all long.” 

 

“Toriel--”

 

“You will tell me what you forced me to forget!” She demanded. “I don’t know why you would do this to me,” she half sobbed, “All of you..I’ve been a mother, caretaker, a faithful remainder of the good possible in each of us…” 

 

“Charlie was all those things too….,” Papyrus added with a grieving voice, “You taught her all that, and we’ve all needed to hear that voice in our darkest moments. I’m sorry we’ve lied to you.” 

 

Asriel walked up to his mother, hands open for an embrace. Toriel smacked them away, fighting as Asriel forced her into a hug. She cried into his shoulder, he patted her back while whispering soft phrases of comfort. 

 

Everyone paused, Sans feeling pinched on time. He walked forward, touching Asriel’s shoulder but with met with a harsh glare. “Should I just give them back,” he added with a cool tone. “Just...get it over with?” Asriel opened his mouth to bark but Toriel patted his face, staring at Sans with regret. 

 

“Just, give me back what’s mine,” she pleaded. “I don’t like feeling like something’s been wrong and I can’t pinpoint the answer…” 

 

Sans jerked his head, telling Asriel to step aside. By doing so, Sans calmly touched Toriel’s head.

 

Asgore stepped outside. 

 

With palms of his hands on each side of her face, Sans closed his eyes. Toriel screamed out in pain, jerking her hands in clutched positions and begging for him to stop, sobbing. Sans dug his fingers slightly into her skin, careful to make sure she didn’t harm her neck. Cold eyes stared through her past with her. 

 

A solid hand gripped Sans’s coat and threw him into the front door, snapping the wood and warping the door from hinges as his body left an imprint. Sans took a second to gain his bearings, looking back up from the ground only to notice a huge monster headed for him with a charge. He tried to roll over, but a sharpened blade sliced him. 

Barely missing the bone but piercing the fabric was actually a trident of sharp metallic color, reflecting waves of light. Sans recognized that blade, staring up at the king. 

 

“How dare you,” a voice called out, gripping his collar with a massive fist, shaking. 

Sans held up two arms, but then saw Asriel grabbed both arms behind Asgore. Papyrus took a arm instead, both using their strength to pull him off. Undyne grabbed a leg, Todd took the other. 

 

“Off!’ Asriel shouted, “It’s not what you think, he didn’t kill her!” He looked at his father, knowing he wasn’t listening, “Everyone pull!” With a unanimous force, everyone jerked back, creating some distance between the pinned Sans and their leader. 

 

“How could all of you betray us!” Asgore bellowed with a horrible desire to cast all of them away for good. “Just look at her---!” 

 

Toriel was on the ground but shifted slowly, as if getting up after getting punched in the face while holding onto her head. 

 

“Mother, tell him!” Asriel pleaded, fingers slipping. Opposite arms gripped Asriel and Papyrus and threw both of them to separate sides. Undyne and Todd reacted fast and jumped up from the ground, preventing getting stomped on and hopped onto his back, rearing him away. 

Toriel got up slowly, eyes closed from pain. 

 

“Even if she’s not dead, attacking the queen will not go unpunished,” Asgore rose a hand with the spear. 

 

A wall of bones circled around Asgore, colored red and spinning around with high velocity. “See,” Asgore scoffed, “Sans still has the audacity to fight even me!” 

 

“Don’t you lay a damn finger on my brother, king,” Papyrus emerged, hands glowing as he approached. “He’s smarter than to full out attack you...much less Toriel. She’s alive, you are too without a scratch.” His fingers twitched, closing in and making Asgore stand up straight. Undyne and Todd hopped off his shoulders and out of the trap. Asgore’s rapid breathing was forced to slow, his trident fading into nothing. He finally complied. Toriel was sitting down, head still spinning. 

 

Sans ripped his arm through the fabric, teleporting to her, helping her up with no amount of fear or guilt from what he’s done, just understanding. He held her arm, “I’m sorry my queen, I thought...we thought you’d be happier not knowing the truth. You’ve got a soft heart, like her---,” Sans stopped, a soft white hand holding up to his mouth. 

 

Toriel took shallow breaths, “Thank you Sans,” her voice taking on a different tone. Asgore’s face was startled, her voice has changed. “I’m so tired, that really takes a toll on the mind. And though I was happy….it was more of an ignorant bliss...rather than genuine happiness.”

 

“Honey?” Asgore’s voice broke, his stance softening...the bone wall disappeared. Papyrus lowered his attack, thankful he didn’t use the blue attack to force him down. Toriel’s soft smile gave him some comfort as he made his way over. She stepped away from Sans to hug her long...lost husband. She rubbed her face into his neck, remembering his smell. Old memories surface, such as the last ones she held of him, she began bursting into tears. Asgore had to hold her up, making sure she wouldn’t fall. The king didn’t understand anything, just that his queen needed him. 

  
  


Sans slowly backed away, his gaze meeting his small group of renegades. “Even after everything, glad to know we’ll always have each other’s back.” Todd climbed on top of Undyne, both giving thumbs up. 

Papyrus gave a half smile, “I have you protect you, above all else.” 

 

Asriel stepped through, rubbing his face, “If we didn’t respond as quick, you might have lost an arm.” 

 

“Not the worst thing to happen,” Sans patted Asriel. “But I think it’s about time we see how our old friend Charlie is doing.” 

 

Sans began to walk off, with everyone but the king and queen following behind until he saw a shivering man in the van...who had just witnessed everything. “For the love of, fuck---,” Sans let that slip. He snapped his fingers and the man began hovering in mid air, being dragged over.

“No, no, no,” the man begged, “Don’t kill me! I-I didn’t see anything…,” 

 

“I’m not going to kill you, mumbling idiot,” Sans grabbed his head, “Just close your eyes, and uh, think of a happy place,” a sickening grin grew on Sans’ face, the man screamed but his mouth was quickly covered as he blacked out. Sans teleported, shortly returning with no body. He then calmly asked the others to follow. 

 

“S-Sans,” Toriel called out, they all stopped. Sans turned around, almost agitated with another intrusion. “Bring her home, and tell her I still haven’t forgiven her for not saying goodbye.” Sans nodded with a warm smile, holding out his hands for everyone to grip onto. They all vanished from sight. Toriel prayed this wasn’t a mistake...her painful memories intact.

  
  


\---------------------------------------------

You woke up without being startled, a new welcome. The room was a bit lighter than the back of a van but at least it was in an actual room. You weren’t bounded and was instead in a cot with water and an apple on a nightstand near by. The carpet wasn’t stained, shades were over the window, this obviously wasn’t a prison. You calmly stood up, Chara wasn’t here. Instead of speaking for him to call back, you got up and softly stepped around. Your hand reached around the doorknob, it turned. The door didn’t even squeak as it opened up to a living room. Outside the windows, maple and pine trees began to flower from early spring. All this seemed familiar, you heard laughter from the front porch, but where was all this?

 

There was a much older, bearded man who laughed with a whole heart, full of life. You calmly opened the screen to the front door, and someone touched your shoulder. You twisted his wrist but when turning around to punch him in the face, his hand caught yours. 

 

“Chara,” you sighed, shaking your head. He smiled, dropping your fist and hugging you back. The old man was smiling back at you as you hugged Chara, a sense of curiosity in his grin. 

 

“How’d you sleep,” the man asked, legs crossed on the front porch swing. You could look out, everything was vaguely familiar. From the forest, to the dirt roads that circled this property. You didn’t answer him but walked off the front porch, just taking this in. Bluegrass had covered his front yawn, that also spread out as far as the eye could see. Farmlands stretched over the horizon, not yet seeded. 

 

“Where are we,” you asked, feeling deja vu. 

 

“We’re right next to the Hope foundation,” the man answered with confidence. “But this land, is my home.” He grunted, getting up from the swing, walking over to you. “I’ve known the Hope family for as long as I can remember. You used to be a little girl, about the same height as…,” his voice faltered a bit, as if remembering a more troubling moment. He cleared his throat, “Would you?” He spoke to Chara.

 

Chara stepped down, wavering a hand over to the older man. “Charlie, this is Mr. Becker, he’s my father.” 

 

Shaking your head, “You’re joking right? I would have remembered if your father was living next door. W-Why we’re we attacked even if that was true?”

 

“I was just released,” the man cleared his throat, “but I’m finally back out. I’m terribly sorry, if I had known the man I just kidnapped was my own son...this wouldn’t have happened.” 

 

“He was the only human to emerge from the hole!” You spat, in disbelief. “How could it not be your son?!” Chara backed up, sighing but letting you have at him, it was deserved. “Like, how could you not recognize your son?” 

 

“Now lady,” he straightened his back, popping his spine. “I haven’t seen him since he was five, forgive me if I failed to recognize some bearded man who claimed to be king of monsters. We thought he was just human disguised as a monster in itself. But the only thing that didn’t add up was you. Another human, who was none other than Ford’s own daughter. Regardless, after I got out, I wasn’t waiting another day until I had answers for why they stole my son.” 

 

You wanted to rip him a new one for such hostility but Chara raised a hand, “I’ve explained all that to him, it’s fine. He knows now, he’s called back all the groups that gone out looking for us.” 

 

“Why didn’t you just ask?” You demanded, “We would have just told you.” You turned to Chara, 

“And why didn’t you go see your father at least once?” 

 

“It’s been 15 years Charlie, but you know it’s been longer for me,” he hinted. “I was still, reluctant to see him.” He lost all sense of comfort, “I was actually hoping he was dead.” 

 

You took a few seconds and then it hit you he was being honest, “Did he hurt you?” 

 

“That’s beside the point. He’s got something to say to you though. Becker,” Chara called him by his name. The old man, late 50s walked over, the grey hair becoming of him as he stood in front of you. 

 

“Before the time of his disappearance, I had an accident. I was driving down the road and T-boned a car, there was a family inside, the mother was dead. Father and daughter were still intact, but it was only after I sobered up that I realized they were my own neighbors.” 

 

“That doesn’t mean anything to me, I would have remembered…” 

 

“Not if you were hurt,” his voice bitter, “You were only 4, just lost your mother. She bled out as your father was passed out at the wheel. I,” his voice faltered, “I was imprisoned for 30 years, had a heavy heart after I lost my son to that bastard mountain. I grew bitter, everything I loved was taken from me. I only had hope of closure when it was announced that monsters lived in that mountain. They must have kidnapped him, I thought...but then Isaac explained everything.” Chara looked over, raising an eyebrow, “Sorry, Chara, Chara explained everything.” His words softened, he sighed, “You’re currently here, so that I can ask for forgiveness.” 

 

You were troubled, you wanted to feel rage, or hurt, but there was just understanding. “It happened so long ago...that I can’t even remember feeling sad. I understood that I had a mom long ago, but I just grew to accept it, but, I accept your apology.” 

 

You could tell by the way he released his grip on his chest, something must have been lifted off. He held onto that guilt for 30 years….

 

You took a seat on the opposite chair of the front porch. “Chara, why did you hate him?” 

 

Chara rubbed his head, sitting next to you, “Guy was an absolute drunk, drove away my mother...then killed yours. I had to get out after that crash, I just kept running...some of those feelings stayed with me even in the underground.” His voice was more of an ‘oh well’ response, it didn’t change anything for him. “You ready to go home?” 

 

You cracked a smile, “You going to be alright?” 

 

He shrugged, “This doesn’t faze me, you were going to find out anyway. “But I’m tired, so let’s go see mother, make sure they’re alright.” Chara looked over at his father, “We’ll be in touch, might be awkward if I just tried to run away again.” 

 

The man cackled, “Just don’t be a stranger...and tell them I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to attack, just bitter feelings still rested inside for so long...glad no one got hurt.” 

 

Chara wrapped his hand around your waist and waved, disappearing. 

 

You reappeared outside your old home, Chara let go and calmly walked around to the front porch. You touched the paint, it was still in pretty good shape, someone must have been taking care of it, if not living in it. Chara walked off towards the main road and alongside it. 

“Going somewhere,” you asked, walking beside him. He nodded up the hill, indicating the direction. You grimaced, “You sure?” He sighed, but said nothing, he wasn’t looking forward to the possible reaction. 

 

\-----------------------\

 

Toriel was wrapping up some leftovers since everyone left without eating, she was more composed now. All those memories were hidden for so long, but this house, this world. She never believed they could adjust to the surface after what happened. Asriel, Sans..all of them had to push that aside to make this happen. The fact that her memories weren’t originally given back may have been best, her feelings were still conflicted...and Charlie, she missed her so. It must have been hard on you, she thought. Knowing you were just a friendly stranger...you saved her life, and her yours.  

 

She asked Asgore to put the trash bag in so she could throw away the rest but there was no response. “Asgore, honey?” She called, he didn’t respond. She washed her hands, patted them dry with her dress and walked outside, he wasn’t in the back. She walked back through the house, then through the front door. Asgore was hugging two strangers in jackets, hoods hiding their faces. She walked through, as if curious to who they were but then some familiar brown hair showed.

  
  
  
  


You hugged Asgore tightly, Chara did the same to make sure you wouldn’t take the brute force of the squeeze. You were laughing, but then noticed a startled Toriel. You laughed casually,“Hi!” You waved, “Long time no see!” She was fidgeting her hands, as if unsure how to reply. 

You broke off, walking forward, “I know I’m a little older...but it’s me, Charlie. You know, your neighbor,” you reminded.

 

“Oh,” her eyes watered, “you’re much more than that. You’re the one who came to save us.” You slowed your steps...something was wrong. “I remember when you fell down, you cried for so long that you passed out. You,” she looked up, tears freely falling, “You, didn’t say goodbye.” 

 

A hand covered your mouth, shaking your head, “You-you remember, don’t you?” You said. She nodded, nearly breaking down, it’s been only a few minutes since she got them and still hasn’t had time to process everything. You ran to her. She cried, holding onto you tight like a lost child. You buried your face into her shoulder. 

 

“I-I’m sorry I left,” you apologized. “If I had known you were given your memories, I would have called you at least and explained but you were happy here as a mother, back in your old body no less.” 

 

“Where have you been--,” she pleaded. You smiled, stepping aside to gesture at Chara. You were with him all this time. 

 

An awkward silence fell, Chara was staring at the ground, avoiding eye contact. Toriel was silent, picking through which feeling she felt strongest when it came to him. After a certain point, even Asgore had an odd feeling. She however...remembered everything.

 

“I’ve spent the last 5 years with this man, and he’s not anything like you remembered…” you stated with comfort, trying to tell her. “We came back because someone broke into our home, wanting to find us? We came back to make sure you guys knew we were okay.” 

  
  
  


Chara’s father dropped from the sky, hitting the ground, tied up. He was cursing through a sock stuffed into his mouth. You took a few steps back, “What the fuck.” You looked at Chara, he shrugged, this wasn’t his doing.  

 

“C-Charlie….?” A soft voice called you, straining. You turned on a heal. Your scrunched face of anger immediately switched to worry. 

 

“Charlie!” Undyne charged forward first, dropping her spear as it vanished in thin air. She hit your waist with her shoulder and threw you up. “How you’ve been punk? We went sightseeing, saw the mountain, it’s pretty badass.” She smirked as you fell from the sky into her arms for a hug, which you gratefully accepted. 

 

A large hand grasped your shoulder in the hug, a half scowl greeted your face. 

“Hope.” Papyrus properly addressed you with a firm nod, you nodded back with a small salute. 

 

Something wrapped around your leg in the air. It tugged, the fish dropped you and when you turned around, no one was there. You smiled, closing your eyes, and taking in a deep breath. Then, to your left, you heard a shuffle and touched that space. You could feel soft, rich fur. Todd appeared with a satisfied grin, hands on hips, “Found me.” His invisibility was only good if he didn’t carry a heavy scent of cologne, but you didn’t have the heart to tell him that’s why. 

 

“Hey, human,” a deep voice called from the pack. They all moved aside, silence fell as you came face to face with Sans. He stood much taller now, in a long black coat, glasses, and he somehow... looked older. Perhaps he changed from his former blue self because he finally grew up, but they usually had long life spans. You looked around, the others still appeared the same, but him. 

 

You cracked a smile, “You’ve changed.”

 

Sans stepped forward with a grin, “Look who’s talking, I see you’re still shorter than me,” he smugly spoke. You playfully formed a fist, punching him in the shoulder. 

 

“Don’t get cocky, I can still take you on.” You’re eyes watered, hugging him. His arms reached around, fully loving every bit he could get. “S-sorry, I was an asshole for leaving on short notice. Just, needed time to figure out my shit. I see you’re taller, how’s it feel to naturally reach things?” 

 

He chuckled, “I’ve just gotten lazier to be honest.” He drew back from the hug, and you noticed a glint of worry in his eyes. You were about to ask but then everyone heard someone cough. 

 

Chara cleared his throat, he actually looked pissed. He then untied his father’s body. Sans marched forward but you grabbed his arm. 

 

“Hey,” you made sure Sans didn’t get closer, “it’s alight. We spoke to him already. Everything’s okay.”

 

“O-okay!?” Chara spat, “They tied up my---,” he bitterly stopped himself, glaring off. Sans questioned his behavior. 

 

“Who is he to you?” Sans asked, everyone circled, unsure what connection was being made. 

  
  


“Well, he’s my fathe----,” Chara was about to continue but got punched in the face. Sans took the first shot, landing Chara on his ass. “Jesus christ, still an asshole as always?” Chara wiped blood from his mouth, quickly rolling over. 

 

You got in between both of them, glaring harshly. “Enough! Sans, why’d you attack--.” 

 

“Because, Charlie, Chara’s father sent men to our home. They were armed.” He spat, backing up as you made sure Chara was still in one piece. Then you quickly untied his father. 

 

Becker grunted, getting on his feet and glaring at Sans with almost an intent to harm, but then his softer gaze met yours. “I-,” he coughed, “I see there was a misunderstanding…” 

 

“Yeah, no shit,” Undyne bickered, “this is our land after all. Fucking stupid, sending men after us.”

 

“They weren’t after you,” he snapped back. “Just trying to find my son….” 

 

Toriel stepped through, “Well, you found him.” She glared at him and his father. “And you can keep him. We didn’t leave the underground to be dragged back down into hell with the humans.” 

 

Your heart sank, Chara felt something stab at his chest, eating him from the inside out as he backed up. Everyone but his father looked down at him, still casting shadows of hate, and distrust. You were scared, pushing him never solved anything….that’s how all that shit started underground. You held his hand, he stopped shaking his fists, feeling your skin against his. 

 

Toriel gasped, staring at Sans, “No….no, no, no,....Sans.” 

Everyone was scared shitless, taking precautionary steps back as you looked at Chara, his eyes were glowing blood-red. You then noticed the change in everyone’s stance. 

 

Becker took Chara’s shoulder, “Chara, what the hell is this?” he looked at you. 

“Chara, calm down,” you stood in front of him, holding his face. “Look at me, look at me,” you begged him. He was in pain, staring at the shifty monsters around him like he felt threatened. “No, no,” you pushed his face back to you. “They don’t exist, look at me. Focus on my voice, we’re safe. We’re safe.” 

 

“...none of them gave a shit about me,” his voice rattled with rage. “None of them, even cared I was gone. Charlie this, Charlie that….and the moment I come back to help.” He glared at Toriel, “I’m told to fuck off.” He pushed you off, walking over face to face with Sans.

The fallen king, and the skeleton were inches apart, both sharing grins for different reasons. 

 

“As if any of you monsters ever deserved peace,” he spit the ground at their feet. “Without me….where would you all be? Huh?” He grinned, blood red eyes met Sans’s. “How’s it been Sans….I’ve missed you.” 

 

Chara rose his hand, but Sans slapped it away, grabbing Chara’s collar, “Don’t make me kick your ass again,” he seethed hatred back at the fallen king. 

 

Chara laughed, his red eyes calming down, he appeared calmer. Papyrus, Undyne, Todd, Toriel, and now Asgore were frozen stiff. Chara…...he had his powers back. Becker stood firm, his hand on his side, he was carefully watching everyone here.

 

“Put...him, down,” a powerful voice boomed over everyone. Asriel appeared, carrying a look that dared someone to throw another punch. Sans scoffed, dropping Chara, backing off. “Chara,” Asriel nodded. “I see you kept Charlie safe, thank you.” 

 

The red in Chara’s eyes faded, his smile turned sour, “Brother….,” he shrugged, his eyes returning to their hazel brown. “Protecting her wasn’t a problem.” 

 

Asriel embraced Chara, whom wasn’t ready for such an impact, still staring off, confused. The prince then looked over at everyone, “Come on guys, let’s eat. Mother made food, and I’m tired of you all fighting like children. I thought we were past all that…..”

 

“Me?” Chara playfully placed a hand on his own chest, “But I’ve matured, even lived on my own...the rest of you can’t exactly say that for yourself,” he chuckled. He was met with glares, more from Sans than anyone. “Oh….I’ve also got some wonderful news.” 

 

He walked over, grabbed your face, and kissed you on the mouth. You’re eyes grew wide of fear, you knew exactly what he was doing. After your lips parted he looked back at Sans with a satisfied grin, “I’m in love with Charlie.”  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	40. Once the Dust Settles, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm soo sorry, I've been through hell and back, but I will finish this. I have the other half done, it'll be up within 48 hours of this post. 
> 
> Sorry for being gone for so long, and thank you, thank you so damn much if you're reading this because you still thought my work was worth your time.  
> One chapter left to go after this.  
> Thank you,
> 
>  
> 
> amar

The lyrics to this song are important, but hey, it's just my opinion: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eMtEZrIp9jY  
****no fucking joke, this is like Charlie and Chara's relationship if you've ever seen the show.****

 

[Way Down We Go]

 

An elongated oak table was set with an embroidered tablecloth, dressed in purple and white hues with golden triangle patterns. Several candles were lit at each seat, making a soft warm glow...even though it was rushed. Everyone was forced into a seat. Of course this was after Undyne, Papyrus, Todd, and even Toriel pushed Sans to the side and pleaded him to think rationally. To your surprise...he wasn’t even mad, and that terrified you. 

You were sandwiched between Alyphs and Mr. Becker. Alyphs never greeted you..but stared at Chara who sat across from you. He was between Sans and Asriel. You gulped, not daring looking back at either Sans or Chara, god Asriel, what were you thinking? You knew damn well Papyrus had a blade hidden under the table, and Undyne and Todd were placed at the closest exits. Poor Toriel, she was terrified, shortly after she gets her memories back she’s then hit with the news that Chara got his powers back. 

 

Chara yawned as this darkened room placed him under a soothing spell. Good, you thought, just wait a little longer and he’ll pass out, then we won’t have to worry anymore. You’ll get him out and back home hopefully before everyone here has time to tear him apart. You looked over at his father…..Becker had leaned back into the chair and had fallen asleep. They really were related. 

Toriel’s hands shook as she placed reheated meals at the center table for everyone. She then placed some wine...which you took too eagerly to relax. After getting a drink, Alyphs snatched the bottle from your hands and poured hers into a pitcher rather than a small wine glass. You two didn’t speak but shared the exact uneasy feeling as tension poured into the room from the stoic silence of the renegades. Chara was still yawning, leaning upon his fist underneath his chin. He must have been waiting for Sans to blow up, or move first before wasting any energy beforehand. Asriel was however on the other side of the fallen king to prevent such an occurrence.

What were you going to say to Sans? It would have been best to say nothing at all. For some, stupid reason you looked up at him. He was just staring at the table, blankly glancing at the silverware until his eyes darted up, looking back at you. You couldn’t look away from him, he wasn’t angry. From his slouching and the way he didn’t appear to care at all at Chara’s nonchalant behavior meant he was done. Now, he was just tired, exhausted. You opened your mouth to say something, to apologize at least. You silently mouthed the apology back to him, his eyes shot wide open, confused as to why you would say sorry.

Sans tilted his head, clearing his throat, Chara laid his head down flat against the table, not giving a shit. You and everyone else at the table listened intently, daring each other to break the ice.  
“How was Colorado?” Sans asked, remaining calm.  
You nervously laughed, “Oh, uh. Yeah, it was nice. Pretty much like here, beautiful forests surrounded the home. But, then again, you saw it yourself.” 

“Yeah,” he scratched the back of his head, “I guess we did.”  
Silence fell again once you two stopped talking. Then someone hugged you from behind the chair, his arms crossing against your chest. You smiled, looking up at his face.  
“Hey Tom cat,” you called. Todd smiled back, rubbing his head against your arm and silently purring. You scratched his head. 

“Been kind of lonely here,” he teased. “I haven’t been able to hide at your place from Sans or Papyrus when they find out I’ve been taking their clothes to pick up guys at the bar.” 

“You what!” Papyrus stood up, fists shaking as he was met with Asriel’s fierce glare. “I’VE BEEN GETTING HIT ON FOR WEEKS AT THE DAMN BAR TODD. YOU THINK THIS WAS FUNNY!” 

Todd was hiding behind you as the skeleton roared, you realized this was the first Papyrus heard of it. You covered your mouth, not helping but to laugh. They really haven’t changed. You snorted, holding your head down to hide your face. But when you calmed down and glanced back up, everyone was giving you bewildered looks. 

“What?” You wiped your eyes, “you guys are still you. With or without me, you’re all still you.” You began to see side smiles, everyone finally calming down. Apparently, if you were calm, they were calm....perhaps they felt they didn’t have to worry. “Thanks Toriel for the food,” you lightened up, getting some potatoes and lasagna, an odd combination but you were starving. You made two plates, tossing one over to Chara, “Wake up you lazy bum.” The clashing of the plate against the wood jolted him a little, everyone was a bit troubled but you weren’t. He woke up, looking at you with a glare of annoyance. 

“What...do you want, Charlie,” he asked with a bit of attitude. You glared at him, daring him to say that again. He rolled his eyes, taking a fork and continuously stabbing the food, not eating. He still had a bruise on his right cheek from the punch. “Not hungry.” 

“Yes,” you glared, “you are.” The table shifted it’s attention to you, wondering why you were purposefully trying to piss off the monster. You ignored them, “Chara, please,” your words softened, “just eat. I’m to wake your dad up too so he can eat.” Chara yawned, taking a bite, and upon realizing it wasn’t that bad, continued taking slower pieces. You softly placed a hand on Becker, he opened his eyes, staring at you with a warm smile. You enjoyed his father’s calm nature, as you patted his shoulder and handed him his plate. He took it calmly and ate his meal, not really paying any attention towards the others as long as you and Chara were okay. 

One by one, the others got their food, and finished their meals. No one really bothered to speak again, or risk another fight. 

Fine, you’d start. “So, any new training techniques Undyne?”  
She perked up, hearing you call her name, “Nah, everything has been in a stand still.”  
“Oh.”  
“But that doesn’t mean I’ve lost my speed.”  
“Yes you have,” Todd interjected. “You sloppy piece of protein. All you do is constantly flop around like a fish out of wate--,” he got slapped in the back of the head for that joke. “Dammit,” he hunkered down, hiding under the table while she tried to follow him beneath the sheets. 

With the table knocking around occasionally, Asriel groaned and rubbed his face, they still lacked discipline. They were brilliant aggravators and motivators when shit hit the fan, otherwise, they were practically a mess. Ignoring them chasing each other under the sheets, you nervously smiled at Sans. He smiled back.

As soon as they engulfed their food on purpose, Alyphs, Undyne, Todd, Papyrus, and even Asriel, after being pleaded from his mother, left. They went to brush off and get ready for sleep. You got pats and hugs as they left.

“So, Charlie,” Sans took a drink of red wine. “Have anything else, to tell us?” He placed the cup down, folding his hands in his lap. He wore a smug grin, this was odd. 

“Nothing you don’t already know. We moved, lived there for 5 years, then headed back after the incident. We’ve actually lived boring lives.” 

Chara groaned in your direction.  
“What?” You laughed, “I was okay with that, but I’m not denying the truth.” 

Sans grunted, looking over at Toriel, “No, I mean, physically.” He rubbed his knuckles, anxious. 

You laughed a little, “I’m still growing old, as is Chara. Still humans.”  
“So...nothing?” He drew closer, something troubling him.  
You looked all over your body, expecting to see something you must have missed. You shook your head.  
“Huh…’” he drew back into his seat, then he glanced over, seeing Chara picking at his food. 

Chara paused, not looking up, “I can tell when I’m being stared at. What do you want.” 

Sans’s hollow eyes never squinted, but they were studying Chara’s face, analyzing any hint of lying. But upon seeing he was just being moody, Sans let it be. 

“Charlie,” Sans reached over the table to hold your hand but quickly reacted and grabbed the salt instead, acting like that was his intention. You frowned, feeling a bit heart broken...you shouldn’t have left without even a goodbye. Sans was going to salt his food but paused, sighing, and placing it back to the table. “I..we’ve all been doing fine here. Most of us. I’ve actually been doing research on my changes that you currently see. I’ve grown up as well...even though the others still appear the same. But,” he kept staring at you, like expecting you to show him something new, as if he doubted your honesty. “I just don’t get it.” He leaned back, defeated. 

“Get what?”  
“Sans…,” Toriel warned, she looked over at him, grunted. “This...is hardly table talk. Can we please just eat and leave.” 

“I agree with the misses,” Becker, Chara’s dad, replied. “I’m beat after this eventful day and I’m in need of rest. No offense Mrs. Dreemurr but this place puts me to sleep.” The polite manner caught Toriel off guard, he was a rather reasonable man. She politely smiled but didn’t reply. Becker finished his food and stood up, grabbing a pack of cigarettes, “I’ll be outside,” he nodded to Toriel, “Ma’am.” He stepped out. The front door was actually connected to the huge dining room so he wasn’t too far away incase something went down. You yawned, even after everything, all you really wanted was a good night’s rest. 

“C-Charlie,” Toriel spoke with caution, “You’re more than welcome to stay the night, dear. You’re a guest here after all, and it’s a long drive back.” 

“Thank you,” you agreed, “I’m actually beat.” You smiled, and finished your food. 

Tapping his fork against the plate, Chara purposefully clanged his silverware against it to make an metallic sound. You looked over, rolling your eyes.  
“What now…” you replied a bit irritated.  
“This doesn’t surprise me,” Chara hinted towards the feeling of the room. He stood up, and scooted his chair back to the wall. “I’ll stay at my dad’s tonight, but in the morning. We’re leaving.” He opened the front doors, giving you one last look of worry. You shook your head after he left, you weren’t going to just abandon him. 

Just you three remained as the night drew long, cold draft came from underneath the door and frosted your heels. You occasionally interlocked your legs for warmth. You and the other two were also forced to divert your sights elsewhere or be forced into an awkward stance. You were waiting for Toriel to say something, she had that look on her face like something was wrong...sure enough as you stood up to leave she spoke. 

“C-Charlie,” Toriel spat, a bit too quickly. You rose an eyebrow and sat back down, sighing.  
“What’s wrong, you two waited until the others left...what’s so important that you have to leave them out of it.”  
Sans was nodding his head in mid-sleep, he assured himself he was only there for the sake of helping Toriel clean up but that was at least half the reason. He saw you, yawning and looked over to Toriel.  
“We...or well I, need to ask you something. If you don’t mind honey.”  
You shrugged, “Shoot, what’s up.” You rested your chin upon your propped up arms.  
“This is probably nothing, but when exactly did Chara gain his powers back. I’m,” she gulped, “I’m sure it was a bit unusual that he obtained them after going 15 years with no sign of ever getting them back.”  
“Well,” you scratched your head. “First time I saw his powers was a couple of months ago. I was traveling down this road, and nearly missed becoming prey by some wildlife thanks to it having its sights on something else. I just ignored the scene and continued on to work, because that’s just life out there. Chara...he knew I had been walking, and only saw blood when he came down to check. I think the stress did this…” You exhaled. “Maybe he had them all long, just needed an event to become like a catalyst.” 

“No.” Sans flat out dismissed that notion. “That’s not how it works Charlie.” His demeaning, and familiar attitude was showing. You scoffed, he glared. “Either you always have powers, or you don’t. You’re not just granted powers and suddenly they show up. I need to know what happened when you left.” He tapped his fingers against the table. “After I last saw you, I..” he took a moment. “I offered you something to drink, and then took off.” 

You crossed your arms, “Yeah, so what. I just took my bath after you left and got ready to go. It was during all the stress and the fights that I decided the best thing to do was to leave, take a break. Chara got sick and almost didn’t leave that night, but why---.” 

“Charlie,” Sans’s eyes grew hollow, fear revealing itself.

“Fuck Sans,” You kept shaking your head. “What the hell is going on. You guys kept looking at me suspiciously like I have a goddam bomb strapped on me and now you’re questioning me about Chara. Why?” 

“Who drank the cup,” Sans demanded, his fist almost slammed against the table but they clinched. “Who!” 

“It was------wait, what was in that cup Sans…,” You darted the question back at him. He glared off, trying to control his temper. All this time, all these years, he thought. 

“It…..was meant….for you.” 

“...what...was it.” Your wrists began shaking, your eyes watering. “All these secrets, what has been going on. What were you going to do to me?” 

“To you?!” Sans cried out hysterically, “It’s what I was doing FOR you. I made a choice, it was mine to make, and mine to choose who to share it with. It was meant for you…” his voice broke off. 

The room grew quiet, you kept blankly staring at the placemats with empty plates and half eaten roles. You left home so that things could settle and everyone could move on. But turns out shit was always going to follow you, here or anywhere else. 

“...He took it, didn’t he.” Sans’s blame shifted. “He knew...he fucking knew and just drank it. Of course...he couldn’t wait to get them back. Pathetic..coward..” his words breathed hatred, all his effort was in vain. 

“Sans,” your softened voice was pleading, “What was in that cup?” You looked at Toriel, who solemnly knew this conversation was going to happen eventually upon your arrival.

“What if it was an accident, Sans,” Toriel suggested. “I told you to be careful, to make sure she was the only one who took it. You said she was fine with it...you told me she was okay with this.” She scolded. 

“I don’t even know what the hell was in that cup!” you shouted, standing up. “Just tell me...please. What on Earth did you offer me?”

“My life….,” Sans stood over the table, his hands now over your plate. “You wouldn’t accept it back then, so I simply offer it to you as a drink. Now,” he looked away, “It’s wasted on someone else. Now Chara’s powers have returned..and now that...human, get’s to outlive his fair share.” He grabbed your hands, staring back at you. “I was offering half my life to extend yours. You done more than enough to deserve it. But...I...I got careless, as always…” he frowned, wallows of regret filled his thoughts. 

Your mind was a blur, trying to focus on one feeling. You were far too tired to be angry all the time, Sans was just being Sans, doing what he thought was right. Chara...there’s no way he knew. You kept thinking about the alternatives until one thing became clear. Your cheeks dampened as water dripped down the curves of the skin and onto the plate. You looked up at Sans helplessly. 

“So I really am going to die alone…..,” You rushed behind the chair, it fell down and smacked into the hardwood. You grabbed your jacket and quickly opened a side door to open up to the guest bedrooms but instead several bodies fell through. Todd, Undyne, Pap, and standing far off Asriel, were listening on to the conversation. You groaned, wiping your face and rushing through the front doors instead. 

Crisp, bitter cold nipped at your cheeks as you rushed down the gravel driveway. You need to think, you needed to breath, this was all a fucking mess.

You rubbed your face to wake up as you walked downhill but smacked into Sans who teleported in front of you. You pushed him away, “Why couldn’t you just respect how I felt. I didn’t want to take part of your life. You spent fucking decades trying to fight a human, to finally gain control of your own lives, but now, now you given it to the one person you can’t stand.” 

You laughed, “If that’s not fucking irony, I don’t know what is.” You took off around him. 

“Charlie,” he grabbed your arm, “Where are you going? It’s freezing tonight. But...if apologizing fucking helps, then fine. I fucked up. I knew you were playing the savior card by refusing my offer but I refused to admit that you never wanted it. Who the hell doesn’t want to live longer Charlie,” he bickered, trying to reason with you. “You were worried, so concerned that if I gave you my life, that it’d be a waste. Waste,” he smiled, shaking his head. 

His hand caressed your face.

“Giving my life for you, would have been the best way to spend it.” 

That phrase, such a short sentence, yet it clinched your heart. Your eyes watered, feeling overwhelmed, he really did...and always has, wanted to share his life with you. 

You kissed, shortly before realizing it was he who leaned in first. His warmth wasn’t what it used to be, possibly another change that came with the new body. He sighed, his breath creating billows of steam that poured out. 

“I’m sorry...I was going to tell you, but you disappeared. Now…” 

“I forgive you Sans, as I always have. But Chara, he needs to know.” 

 

“Know what,” a voice called out. You looked off into the forest surrounding the property. You couldn’t see the outline of Chara’s body, but the burning end to a cigarette glowed a vibrant orange in the dark. He flicked it into the gravel and snuffed out the life before walking up to you. 

You prayed this would end well. Neither the truth, nor a lie was going to resolve this mess if it was only based on past experiences. 

 

Now...now his anger was bare, in full view when he opened his eyes. Two, blood red orbs searched around, eying you and the taller figure he refused to accept as a real threat. He possibly wanted to grab you, to take you away from whatever the hell this was. He instead, backed up a few steps. 

“I’m going to give you, to the count of 5 to tell me the truth,” he pulled out a cigarette, “I’ll know damn well if it isn’t true.” 

“Hey,” you snapped. “Seriously! Chara, it wasn’t---”

“Oh, I wasn’t talking to you.” He apologized with a grin, “I’m more than aware of Sans’s past history with not be able to understand what the word “NO” means.” 

Sans’s face remained composed, even as his ivory fists clinched. 

“I’m done fighting you,” Sans spat, his eyes narrowed. “Why don’t you just run home to dad. I’m sure you’ll have lots of bonding, considering you’re both criminals.” 

“Pot calling the kettle black, cute,” Chara smirked, “But old. Sans, Charlie left you for a reason. It’s not my fault that for once…she didn’t..pick...you.”

“Living with you was a pity act, she was once again just doing it out of the goodness in her heart. Not my fault you’re used to “USING” people...monsters, ect. You’re the monster.” 

“Again, not really helping your case,” Chara shrugged. “Now I’m not 12, so I won’t go crazy over some kiss. That’s just pathetic...not like you’re were any better than that, am I right?” Chara smiled as he noticed a sharp red glare from the skeleton. “Tell me what I need to know so badly, and I’ll leave.” Even as Chara spoke clearly, he was doing his best not to look at your direction. 

“You stole something,” Sans started off, accusing. You elbowed him in the ribs, he scoffed, “Fine. I made something for Charlie, but it winded up going to you instead by mistake. A mistake...I intend to correct,” Sans mumbled. The last statement left bitterness in your mouth, hopefully it wasn’t a threat. 

“What the hell did I steal, Sans? I left with only my stuff alone,” he huffed, thinking this was all too clear. “Was it her---” 

 

“Sans….,” you interrupted. “Sans was going to give me part of his life...and in turn, I would live longer..and possibly..have powers.” You got to the point, blurting it all out.

Words subdued Chara’s anger, leaving him thinking for a moment. “You mean, the powers..that was, from him?” He pointed to the skeleton, as if referring to him in third person. 

“Not, intentionally,” Sans interjected. “It was supposed to go to her.” 

“Yeah, heh.” You mocked, almost hysterically. “Thanks to that, I’m going to be the only one living a normal life. And,” you kept walking. “I would rather be alone...if that’s okay.”

Gravel crunched beneath your feet as you paced around. The air chilled more as time passed. 

“Wait,” Chara threw out his hands, “I didn’t ask for this. This, this wasn’t my choice. We can still go live in peace together--” 

“That was until I realized I’d be dating someone who could be my grandson 30 years from now!” You could feel their silence at your choice of words. It was only getting colder outside, the chill seeping into your jacket. 

“I will grow old…” you spoke, as if demanding them to understand. “Now, if you don’t mind. I, I need to sleep. Need, to process--” 

You sprinted off mid-sentence, now distancing as much as you could from them. It was only a short jog before home was near. The trees and lawn had been taken care of, trimmed and cleaned. You didn’t have keys but opened the side window to your room and hopped in that way. 

The carpet was dusty, and a little stale from the scent. You opened the bathroom door, it was still in the same condition, no one had used it since you’d left, but it’s been cleaned often. With a short moment, you stripped and tried the water. You knew, any minute that Sans or someone would barge in, but you didn’t care. There was no way to escape their bond, or family circle. It didn’t feel like a trap, but now, you felt more alone this way. Now they would all grow up together, like how maybe it was supposed to be. Chara had been a part of their family longer than you’ve known them, not that they’d be open to the idea. 

The hot water still functioned and you hopped in, relaxing tired, older joints.

\------------------------

[Meanwhile]

 

“Dammit Sans, undo this!” Chara exclaimed, holding up his wrists...like expecting Sans to just unshackle this burden. 

“That’s now how it fucking works,” Sans interjected. He paused, “Wait..do you honestly, not want them? You could live longer, with your powers back.” 

“That’s the problem, there’s one power I never wanted back…” Chara hinted. “No one will live a normal life, unless I get rid of it.” He threw his head back, “God….so close, we were actually living a normal, somewhat calm, life. We didn’t even hook up until much later, it wasn’t immediate. Just happened, and now that’s down the fucking drain too.”

Sans bitterly brushed past him but was caught by the arm.  
“You’ll want to remove your grip,” Sans calmly warned. 

“Listen, I stopped giving a shit about how you guys feel about me. I’m not asking you to help me, just, do this for her. Because if I live forever, we might not see her again if she disappears. She,” he sighed, “Might think dying is too much a burden for even me to bear now.” 

“You know damn well I’d rather give that power back to Charlie even if it costed you your own life,” Sans blurted out, as if to make it very, very clear. Chara lifelessly glanced at the road, feeling empty. He shared a part of Sans’s soul, and yet, he’s never felt more alone...

Sans sighed, “I...I really, don’t, know. These things, certain things can’t just be undone without taking life. So trying to take something like that back, it could kill you.” 

 

“AND!” Chara bickered, shouting as loud as he could. “News flash dumbass, we used to be brothers Sans! We used to be there for eachother, you’d used to have my back no matter what as children. But for the past, god knows how long, I’ve known not even an ounce of an apology for what you let them do to me….all those things to me. I was just a kid Sans.....” Chara dropped his face, covering it to hide his emotions, or possibly to control them. He took a few seconds, Sans was dead quiet. 

When Chara turned to face him again, he arched his head for a clear look. Blood red eyes pierced the skeleton’s own pair. Chara stormed over to him, stopping inches from his chest and gripping the skeleton’s jacket to pull him even closer. 

“Why the sudden change of heart you son of a bitch. I know you don’t give a damn about me. So why….WHY! Why do you care if I live or die. Since when was my life ever worth ANYTHING, to YOU! Why are you fighting me on this, my life means nothing to you!” 

“BUT IT MEANS SOMETHING TO HER!” 

 

Sans lowered his voice, both of them becoming silent. The information was processed a few good seconds before both sides now understood the gravity of the significance of a single life. 

Sans lowered his face, “Chara, listen to me very carefully. I’m sorry for what happened to you in the past….but we must get past it. Me, you, we’re shitty people, we’ve been that way for a long time. But our story is over, this isn’t even about us anymore. It’s about her.”  
Sans lowered him back to the ground peacefully, red eyes carefully watching. 

Sans continued, “I---I won’t do that to her. Everything time I’ve tried to help her since we came to the surface, I only managed to screw it up. So if you want to fuck with something against her wishes...you’re on your own.” Sans’s long black coat rustled as the cloth ruffled in the crisp winds of the late night. He easily passed by Chara, taking off back to the house. 

“Wait,” Chara urged, his fingers twitched as his hands clasped together. “She’s done right by me for 5 years….though both of us know it’s been longer than that. She’s spent the rest of her normal life taking care of us, helping us adjust to this world. She can’t have kids, knowing any moment we could, I could, even if by accident. And then this would all be over. But maybe that wouldn’t be so bad...seeing how I might be able to go back to before your mistake.” 

 

Sans paused, halting his steps into the shaken gravel. Puzzled, he wondered what the hell this man was trying to say. Chara continued to throw him off guard each time his mouth spewed off new ideas or theories; though it wasn’t the first time he’s tried something drastic. And even though everyone saw it time to time, Chara often reminded Sans of himself. 

“If Charlie knew,” Sans warned very carefully, annunciating each word. 

“Just...do it here, she’s in her home. She doesn’t have to know.” 

“If we’re wrong,” Sans shook his head. “Just because you have your powers back, we don’t know for sure that the reset was your power to begin with. What if you got it from absorbing another monster--” 

“No. No. The first time I resetted was when I was a kid. Long before I went, out of control.” 

 

The skeleton paced around, troubled and wondering the likelihood this would all go to shit.

“Not here, no,” Sans suggested. “In the off chance she comes back up here to talk to us, we can’t risk her knowing. The last thing she needs to see is---.” 

“I get it. Where?”

“Perhaps somewhere more fucking discreet than a road,” Sans sprinted off into the forest, slow enough for him to catch up. Chara took that as an insult and kept up his own pace easily. 

“So uh,” Chara cracked a sassy smile as they jogged. “Does me having a part of your soul make us blood brothers. Can I tell when you're feeling mad, or when you're lying?”

“I dunno, can you, smart ass?” Sans snapped. “You could do that long before getting any powers. Just, be quiet.”

“I know I said I didn’t care, but if you ever needed someone to talk about your feelings.” Chara rubbed in the revelation of his newly discovered bond while he could. 

“You’re the last living thing I’ll share that with, now shut up.” 

 

 

To your amazement, no one bothered to ruin the much needed bath. You gathered your clothes and threw them into a backpack you carried. Some of your older clothes from before the trip were still folded in the drawers. You blew a gust of air to get dust particles off the clothes and tried them on only after drying off. 

The air was stifled with a stale aftertaste of musk. No one has bothered to open the windows in months, even some cobwebs remained in the high corners of separate rooms. You yawned, sitting down on the bed. The springs creaked, adjusting to the weight. 

As you settled down, you had half a thought to contact Chara, but then realized he could take care of himself. Everyone could, they weren’t children, nor new to this world anymore. You needed to let go, you couldn’t always be there for them. So it’s probably best to just rest, and then leave first thing in the morning. 

 

You sneezed, rubbing your nose in your sleep. Some of your hair was tickling your senses. You blew it above your eyes, but it came falling back down. You then scratched your head, only to realize that wasn’t your head you scratched. 

You unenthusiastically opened you eyes and saw a cat’s tail in your face, occasionally twitching between your nose and pillow. You smiled and slapped Todd’s butt that was situated in front of your view. Undyne and Alyphs were there as well sitting down on the bed, watching videos on a laptop. You saw the light coming from the kitchen, someone was cooking. 

“Hey guys,” you yawned in your sleep. 

“D-did you sleep?” Alyphs asked, “We knew you wanted to be alone. But I..well we, missed you. So you can go back to sleep, we enjoy being here with you, even if you’re just resting.”

“We….well, sorry for listening in---,” Undyne scratched her head. “You and Chara suddenly appear with that shit following you here. Then when that was over, Chara had his powers back and then we realized what Sans was hiding all that time. We knew he was growing up, but didn’t know why it was so fast. Now...it makes sense.” 

You frowned, sighing, “I didn’t mean to bring you all back into this. You guys were supposed to be free of this mess. You’ve all done enough to help bring the peace, and Chara just needed space. But the truth was, I did too. I was hurting Sans just by existing as I am, a human.” 

“We understand,” Todd popped a chip in his mouth. “We’re not judging your actions to leave. We just, really miss you. So we’re going to hang out here until you abandon us again.”  
Todd was smacked by Undyne. “Touch me again fish, see what happens.” 

“What the hell are you gonna do Todd?” Undyne snickered, “You going to hack up hair again? Why don’t you make a carpet with it so I can rub your face in it.” 

The cat wrapped a tail around her arm and tried to shove the whole bag of chips into her throat forcibly. Alyphs wailed as she was pushed into the floor, crying out, pleading them not to drop the laptop. 

You groaned, throwing a pillow over your face. 

A gentle knock was on the doorframe. 

“.....may I handle the situation,” Pap asked gently. 

“Yes, yes you may.” You smiled under the pillow. 

 

The next couple of seconds were muffled by a lot of groaning and shuffling as two bodies were lifted in the air while harsh curse words and threats were spoken. Pap dragged them out for causing a ruckus and they eventually gave up after knowing fighting would only make it worse for them back home. 

You sighed, just deciding to get up. It was 1 A.M. 

Alyphs was still on the bed, nervously wondering if she should leave. You grinned and slid on your stomach over towards her and wrapped your arms around her waist. She blushed as you did so and rested your face in her lap. 

“Watcha watching,” you inquired, finding someway to stay awake. 

“D-documentary, on the d-deep sea, Undyne’s preference,” she spoke nervously. “Should I go?” Out of the corner of your eye, you could see a tab labeled ‘How to know your ready…” but it trailed off. 

You smiled, “Nah, I’m about to wake up anyway. I’ll just make Chara drive on the way back.” You rolled off the bed, landing on both feet and bent over to hold your hair up for a bun. 

“....so, you’re not staying with us?” She asked, almost upset with the small hope you were going to change your mind. 

“Yeah, it’s for the best. If I stayed, those two would always be at each other's throat. And I’m tired of the arguments and fighting. But it’s okay. Just make Sans send you my way every once in awhile. Just because they bicker doesn’t mean we can’t hang out.” 

You heard a sigh of relief as you left into the kitchen, Pap was finishing some prepping of a final dish as Todd and to your surprise, Asriel were on the couch. Asriel grabbed the remote. 

“You’re doing it wrong Todd, that’s not how you turn the channel.”  
“I know how to work a remote you highness,” the feline quipped. “It’s just an up and down button like so.” He kept pushing the buttons but the TV never changed from static. 

“There’s no cable here Todd, so the channels won’t be on.” You answered to relieve their efforts. 

“Told you it wasn’t my fault.” Todd explained to his leader, “Sucks there’s nothing to do here.” He leaned back and took out a cigarette. After a sharp glare from the former prince, Todd groaned and took it outside. 

Asriel shook his head as he stood up, easily surpassing everyone’s height, including Papyrus. He calmly and carefully walked towards you, worried his weight might crack some of the older floor boards below. 

“Ma’am,” Asriel addressed you. They way he approached and spoke reminded you of a cowboy for some reason, and all he needed was a hat. You giggled at the thought. 

You smirked, hiding a too obvious smile as you attacked his waist for a hug. “It’s been forever…” 

“Too long my dear,” Asriel’s soft words came back as he graciously accepted the embrace. Your eyes almost watered from remembrance of the past. He was so brave back then, and so torn. No matter your future, it was worth bringing him here. 

You playfully groaned, being lifted up in the air by two strong hands. And with the strength came a common softness with his skin, like fur but more of creamy silk. He set you back down after getting another good look at you. You suggested the couch, and both took seats.

“So how does the former, past queen of the underground take her new life. The new home, new partner?” He questioned it for small talk carefully. He would never argue or fight on purpose with you, such tenderness, properly trained. 

“It was more like companionship, for the longest time,” you continued conversation. “We were both in the same boat,” you half smiled. “Or so I thought. But I can’t let things get to me anymore. However,” you got up, “things between me and the rest of you will change. I’m not going to leave for years on end, from now on I’ll be visiting more often, as family should.” 

“Good to hear,” Asriel nodded his head. He then buried his face into his hands, groaning from mild discomfort. 

You felt concerned, grabbing his arm, “Hmm?” 

“How I’ve missed having your voice of reason around the house. Without you, they bicker more than I can bare. Even Sans stays out of it. It’s mostly Undyne and Todd arguing. Then Pap tries to break it up but winds up yelling at both of them. Toriel then yells at me to fix it but by then they’ve all gotten into a brawl----” he paused, snorting for a short moment. “Want to know the latest issue I had to resolve?” You smirked, patting his poor stressed heart. “It was whether or not we should get a pet. And of course someone suggests a cat, Todd get’s pissed. Then we agreed on a dog, and Todd just lost it. I said fine, just get a damn fish…..” 

You snorted so loud you made Undyne fall off her chair, thinking there was something else in his trailer. 

You patted his back while calming down from the laughing fit, “Aren’t there already enough animals in the house?” You quipped.  
He rolled his eyes, “We have enough chaos. But our group….those who remember. We’re getting anxious. As you know, not everyone wants us here.” 

“Yeah well, this isn’t their property to worry about. Thanks to several grants we’ve got more than enough land to figure things out. Not everyone was expected to be happy about it. Are you having problems?”  
Asriel appeared distant, “I don’t know…”  
A phone call came and Asriel had to step outside to answer it. You grimaced, he was worried again. Instead of bothering or putting your nose in his business, you stepped into the kitchen. 

 

Walking over towards the aroma of robust tomato sauce and garlic, Pap was preparing a meal, using what he gathered back at the mansion. Carefully sniffing, you could gather he knew what he was doing. As you reached a finger to taste you felt a shadow reach over and subtly slap your hand. 

“Do you not trust my cooking, human?” Pap approached you from behind, holding a spoon as well as a knife. 

“Oh I do,” you replied coolly, turning around to lean on the table. “Why do you think I would risk getting caught. It’s just so I could get a taste of your wonderful cooking again.” 

“Flattery will get you nowhere with me, now go.” He half smirked and scowled at the same time, his jaw partially cracked. 

“I think I’ll just hideout in the kitchen cabinet or something, ya know. Hide from the bad guys or something.” 

Pap laughed, wiping the blade on his table cloth and setting the tools down. “You were never good at hiding.” 

“That’s because you picked the worst spots,” you rebutted. You lifted a finger and suggested he lean forward, so you could tell him a secret. As he did so, you spoke, “So when are you going to give me the recipie for your cooking. You’re the only one who makes the best pasta from scratch.”  
His face shook, disapproving to share his secret but then smiled, “Think of it as an initiative to stay here, if you do, we’ll talk more.” He left at your disapproving sigh. 

Everyone was here on a mission, and it was to convince you to stay. Todd’s guilt trip, Undyne’s reminders, Alyphs’s confession, Asriel’s concerns, and now, Pap’s cooking. Sitting at the kitchen table, you rested your head and waited until second dinner was served. 

Alongside eating, stories of recent events were shared across the table. From new buildings to recent programs initiated to help monsters adjust to their new home. You were pleased until an unsettling subject came to hand. Apparently there was a group of individuals often seen protesting at the town hall. Originally as peaceful protesters they now throw slanders as well as display provocative posters. 

“It didn’t really make much sense,” Undyne chuckled, “Stupid, we’re here to stay.”  
“That’s not the point,” Pap argued, waving a fork around. “My question is, why now? It’s been 15 years, we saw them at the beginning but they all died off. Why the sudden urge to kick us out?”  
“Just one last pathetic attempt,” Todd grinned, clawing at the meat on his plate. “Humans do have determination, we’ll give them that.”  
“We’ve already given enough,” Asriel spoke calmly, but with a furrowed brow. “If I know anything, it’s that we’ve done more than our fair share and deserve to be here. Those protesters, don’t. They just don’t understand.” Eyes traveled from their plates to your spot, waiting. You glanced up, knowing they were expecting some input. 

You shrugged, “I’ve got nothing to say. I’ve seen both sides capable of great monstrosities...but also the greatest sacrifices. But Asriel’s right, you all deserve to be here. And I’ll be damned before anyone says otherwise. We’ll make due.” 

After dinner, you helped wash the dishes and placed everything back in the cupboard. A cabinet door was accidentally knocked open, revealing a blade, cutting knife all covered in dust. You simply closed it again, shaking your head. 

A conversation caught your ear, Papyrus and Asriel were sitting on the front porch while the others were out back. Normally you wouldn’t overhear another’s conversation, but it was hard, especially when they spoke of you. 

In a more hushed whisper, “She hasn’t changed.”  
“No, she hasn’t.”  
“I trust her, I do, but Asriel. She’s been with him for a long time. The things Chara’s done to my brother, I can never forgive. I, or we, just sort of live with it.”  
“And that’s all I can ask of you, to make peace.”  
“But is her judgement clear, I know she always believes she chooses right, but what if it’s--.”  
“Clouded?”  
There was a bit of silence.  
“Pap, do you trust me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then that should be enough.” 

You sighed, leaning against the tabletop. This lapse of judgment isn’t something you didn’t expect.

A loud crack echoed through the forest, causing the two to jump from their seats.  
“Heh, force of habit…” Pap nervously chuckled. But Asriel wasn’t speaking, he was frozen in his stance. 

“Someone’s out there….,” his nose flickered in the wind. Even though spring just stepped in, the frigid cold was enough to bring on snow. And it fell in large clumps but without the ferocious wind hissing in all directions. 

You quickly gathered your coat and took off the front porch, pretending you weren’t listening to them. “I heard something outside,” you explained. 

“We’ll go check it out Charlie,” Pap assured, “you may stay and rest.”

“Pap, this is private property,” you reminded. “If someone is out on my property, they’re either our guys and are hiding, which doesn’t makes sense.” You then grabbed a pocket knife Chara gave you and walked down the steps. “Or they’re not one of us. We’re checking it out.” 

A solid arm went up in front of you, “This isn’t your fight anymore. You made a choice to stay out of it. So let us handle this, because let’s be honest...you’re not going to be here forever.” Pap’s condescending reminder left you a little speechless, but what hurt more was the truth within it.  
You mouth was left opened with a blank expression as they took off. Leaving you with Alyphs and an old home still covered in cobwebs. Without intention you slammed the door behind you stepping in, making poor Alyphs jump. 

“...where’s Undyne?”  
“She..uh, saw that Todd went after Asriel, and said she’d made sure he didn’t stir up trouble. But it was probably just---”  
“An excuse? Yeah,” you sighed, sitting down on the couch. “I know. Even though you guys are here, on the surface. It still feels like your boxed in, huh?”  
She shrugged, “I don’t mind. I like my space. It’s the others...they’re fighting a lot more.” 

You rubbed her back, then took a seat upon the couch and laid your head back upon the headrest. For once, it felt good, letting them handle things. Through it stung a little, not feeling needed. But they’d always want you around, you told yourself. 

You placed a pillow over your face, but felt the couch cushion deepen. Alyphs leaned over on you, shoulder to shoulder, holding onto her pillow and her head in the gap of your neck. You stroked her back. She just sighed, over and over again, worried about someone she loved. 

 

Late, or early, you awoke. The living room was still barren. Alyphs had slept next to you, holding a pillow and her cellphone. Yawning, you checked the time. 4:30 am.  
The lights were still dimmed, and the windows covered but you couldn’t hear anyone else, they must still be out.

You gently lowered her into the couch and placed a blanket on top of her, kissing for forehead. The fridge was barren, empty aside from some soda left over from supper. You instead got a plastic cup and poured some water to help diminish your thirst. For a freezing night, it was dry in here, and warm. The walls, even the appliances were tacky, but efficient for what was required of them. Practical is how you lived in his small home.

You went over, looking through a sparse collection of dvds in the tv stand. You picked a natural disaster movie that you could always watch again and again, enthralled at how an ice age could, and eventually, would take over the entire northern continent. 

As you ogled over the contents, you heard the front porch creak. You paused, listening in, it was silent. But after two solid minutes of wind howling, it squealed again but why was someone, or something sneaking to your front door. 

As to prevent giving her a panic attack and alerting the intruder, you placed a firm hand over Alyphs’s mouth. She jolted, grabbing your arms but then calmed as you placed a finger over your own mouth, indicating silence must be made. 

You whispered softly and calmly, “Something is on the porch, please go hide until I can find out what it is.” She shivered, eyes wide open, but she nodded, slowly. And as you lead her to the kitchen, not once did she let go of your hand. More shuffling was heard outside, that made your heart jump. Whatever it was, it was searching for another way inside. 

You painfully remembered past experiences and opened a cabinet door, showing it to Alyphs with a nod. She stressed, not believing she would fit but then you opened the other door next to it. Her hiding spot was a double-door cabinet with larger space. She scuffled in quietly, making sure her tail didn’t get jammed in the doorway. Closing it quickly to avoid squeaking, you made sure she promised not to make a peep, no matter what happened.

A noise caught your ear.  
A long, drawn out scuffing noise indicating something inside the house was shuffling around.  
You held your chest, whatever it was...they found the window, and were quietly making their way inside. This wasn’t like Todd, or anyone, they wouldn’t go this far. 

Upon realizing you left yourself defenseless, you remembered your coat pocket. Inside that pocket, was the swiss army knife Chara gave you. You crouched, waiting for a moment and then looked around the kitchen counter. You saw through the darkened hallway that lead to the bedroom at the end, the window was wide open...wind blowing the curtains inside. If you left to get the knife...you’d be in the open, it wasn’t an option any longer. 

You thought about grabbing the kitchen knife, and made a few steps forward but then heard another sound. You froze, paralyzed, it was here…

You couldn’t even hear them breathing, but you knew, on the other side of the counter which you hid, they were there. Slowly, hands trembling from fear, you opened the closest cabinet door and went inside. Closing it so that you could barely see through a slit. 

Ten, painful minutes passed, you held your breath half the time, terrified they would hear even the lightest inhale. But then your door went dark, something was in front of you. You shivered, but stayed in one spot. Thinking about who, no, hoping that they’d just leave, and believe there was no one here. You reached for the door but then the shadow moved, leaving your spot and headed for the laundry room. 

You almost wept, but hesitated, for even a weap could be heard by those carefully listening. You saw him, draped in thick blackened clothes consisting of a jacket, slacks, and a sock mask. Upon losing interest, it dropped it’s shoulders and left, quietly as it entered. 

“.....thank god……”

 

Ring ring. Ring ring. 

You jumped, hitting the roof of the cabinet. You kept slapping yourself, as if thinking finding the phone and turning it off would prevent the inevitable. But as the ringing continued, you realized it wasn’t you. 

The sound echoed under the kitchen sink, followed by the noise of shaking boards.  
And as much as you fucking hated yourself, rather than say something, self preservation kept you quiet. The intruder didn’t run into the kitchen, it was quiet. Waiting, what was it waiting for? You looked down, and as quietly as possible, you checked your phone. Hoping to call Chara.

There was a sharp ringing in your ears as you flinched in terror. Alyphs was screaming as she was pulled out of the cabinets, her tail twitching in agitation and fear. She sobbed, crying as her arm was consistently pulled. After her body was thrown into the kitchen floor, she was dragged.

Using her tail as leverage, he labored as she was pulled towards the small laundry mat on the other side of the kitchen, a bit out of the way. Her screams increased and then quickly turned into sobbing pleads. She kept begging him to spare her life, that she had nothing to offer. But as he scooted forward to scare her into the washing room, you saw he had a concealed weapon. 

Fearing she didn’t have long and that he’ll find you eventually, you snuck to the drawer in the kitchen and pulled out the knife. He had his back turned, using both of his arms to pin her to the ground. She cried out for Undyne, but you held the knife..and no one was coming. You were it. 

With a shaken wrist, you looked at the blade one last time. Chara showed you how to use it...properly if it was a dangerous situation. But..you quivered, tears freely falling, why...fucking why was this hard. 

Next second, he had his arms around her neck….and that moment….that pivotal moment you could hear her coughing, gagging, something..snapped. You held that beautiful blade in your fist, and you jumped, leaping forward onto his back.

Taken by surprise, you didn’t just cut, you stuck it right into his back, near the center of his chest like a spear. He screamed in pain, letting go both hands but the sharp agony made him wince and bend backwards. The blade was dull, and it took all your strength to shove it in that far. You then kicked the man forward and he utterly fell on his face, coughing and shivering. 

His hand moved to the blade behind his back but you jumped again, placing all weight on his spine and pulled the blade out, allowing him to bleed. He backhanded you and your body was slammed into a bay window, shattering it as you collapsed and quickly tumbled over. The blade went missing, but your eyes were on him. He hissed, baring his teeth looking back at his opponent. 

He then smiled, grinning as he saw you crying. But you could see how he ravished that. Fear, the need to survive became more important as you quickly ran again, but to your coat. You needed the phone.  
I’m going to die...I’m going to die...repeated over and over in those few seconds of chase. You pulled your fist in, grabbing the first thing but was then jerked and pulled to the floor. He knew better and slammed your face into the ground, you sobbed, head splitting from the pain. He then made sure you were flat on your back, and forcibly grabbed your face in his hand. His mask hid everything but his true motives. You cried, looking over, knowing the phone was still in it.  
However, there was no phone. It was now a small but shiny blade, your swiss army knife was hidden in your palm. The gift from Chara. You quickly looked back up to him, shivering, actually trying to look more afraid as your hand began to ready the blade. 

“W-w----wha---,” you shook terribly and couldn’t speak.  
“It’ll be over soon, close your eyes…”  
You froze, those words, they were spoken so calmly, and he spoke of it like a common fact. Like he just told you that everyone dies...and today was your day. Your breathing changed, every muscle tensed, and he felt it...he was smart, but not clever.

He did the correct thing and checked your hand, but it was the wrong one. And by the time he checked the correct one, you slide a knee up and hit his upper thigh. It threw him off balance and by the time he looked at your knife…..it was already in his eye, clean through.

True pain, and finally, fear echoed this house. His bloodcurdling screaming even made you wince as his hands hovered over the blade but too afraid to touch it, to cause more harm. You kicked him again, sending him a little more back, influenced by the pain. And when free, you were actually too afraid to run away...he wasn’t safe, you weren’t safe. You instinctively grabbed the blade, and kicked his ass back into the carpet, on his back. And after he fell….you blacked out, still there..just not in control.

Your hands were clasped together, holding the knife as you ferociously continued stabbing...cutting deeper into flesh and bone, far past the skin and into the connective tissue. Blood splattered your eyes as you felt weak, knowing this was now his neck..you hands were dripping wet. You stopped crying halfway through but couldn’t stop. You became numb, beyond afraid and scared, following the body’s normal reaction. 

The screaming stopped, but you hands were in perpetual motion.

A hand pulled you back, you attacked. That drenched blade was smacked out of your hand so you began punching, going for the throat, or the groin. You screamed of not fear, but of anger, fighting. You were then restrained and forced down into the floor again. 

They were yelling, so you opened your eyes. 

Chara was on top of you, shouting at you, his eyes were so afraid, worried. But before you could understand what he was saying, someone jerked your body up in the air and shook you furiously. Chara punched them in the face, your head was flung to the side, seeing that it was Undyne who shook you. She took off as Chara caught you in mid-air bridal style. Your eyes were glued to Undyne, finding Alyphs all balled up, not a scratch but shaken in a ball. 

Your face was numb, but your chest gave it away just how terrified you truly were. Everything happened so fast when you attacked, that your hands were still moving up and down even after the blade was removed. 

Water hit your face, and you looked up, absent of emotion. Chara was crying, not sobbing, but staring at you….. tears silently falling...you wondered if he even knew he was crying. You, without hesitation, just took your blood stained sleeve and wiped his face, smearing blood all over. 

Then you truly saw it...the blood. Your face turned, it was everywhere. You kept stabbing, the body continued pumping until his heart gave out. The carpet, forever stained with splattered displays of the aftermath. Some blood still dripped from your hands.

The sight of the blood then brought you to tears, you began crying, then sobbing, then screaming in pain. You cried out, and Chara hugged you into submission. He knew better than to let go. That fear and pain you had to go through alone, the damage had been done. 

“Charlie, Charlie, please,” his voice shaken, then his hands shook as they held you. “I’m here. I’m here, I’m here….hold my hand, hold my hand. Don’t look at the blood, look at me, please….look at me!” He kept trying to force you head back, not allowing you to see anything. 

“.....Charlie…..oh my god….” Standing in the doorway, Sans was shaking, his hands on the doorframe as it shattered under the pressure of his grip. His fear, the fear he saw in your eyes brought him to his breaking point. He immediately ran into the bathroom and drew a bath, hot water billowed clouds of steam into the hallway. Then they both took you in there and stripped you without looking and carefully lowered you into the water. You skin diluted the clear water into a red pond, the blood trickling everywhere. You then saw them draining it quickly as they refilled it again and again until it ran clear. You were still shaking, shivering but not of the cold. They both sat in the bathroom, sitting in silence. Papyrus, Asriel, Todd, and even Alyphs would come up to speak to you, but they’d never made it past the doorway before Chara or Sans stopped them. No one else was allowed in. 

 

  
You didn’t speak for hours, the sun rose, and they stayed quiet, but attentive. The shaking stopped, and then you just felt numb, but you didn’t know what to say, so you just spoke the first thing that came to mind. 

“......I didn’t ….I...he was hurting her..”  
Both of the guys opened their mouth, but said nothing.  
You continued, “I….,” you caught a lump in your throat as your eyes watered, “I knew, that he was going to kill her.” You cried a little but kept going, “I did what I had to do. But what sca-scared me, was that I …...I couldn’t stop.” You buried your face into your hands, “Oh god…..I couldn’t stop.” 

“Instincts take over when all else fails. You would have never killed someone unless they brought that upon themselves,” Sans spoke first. “You’re alive right now, Alyphs…..is alive right now, because of what you HAD to do.” 

You choked back a sob, sniffling, “W-where were you….”  
They both looked at you, as if expecting them both to be who you were talking to.  
“We uh,” Sans coughed, “we were having a long talk. We were about to get some unfinished, stuff, done until Todd found us. Asriel, Papyrus, and then Undyne as well followed him to where we were. We knew it was just you here….but we had no idea…..Undyne called Alyphs----” 

“I know!” You accidentally shouted, “He found her...because she called. Sorry, for shouting…” your voice trailed off. “She okay?”  
Chara looked beat, and terrible through lack of sleep, “She’s safe. She was scared, too scared to talk until she saw what you did for her. Then she sort of guessed why you were secluded in here. You’ll come around, you’re strong and you DID NOT take an innocent life. He was far from it, if Alyphs had died,” he shook his head, “if he got her, you would have just been next. Judging from the sound of it, we can’t tell who he was...but, we’ll find some form of I.D.”  
Chara tried to be subjective, knowing he couldn’t identify the man based on the severe damage done to his face. 

“Do what you have to…,” you spoke without emotion. 

You drained the tub, but still just sat in it….staring at nothing.  
Sans and Chara got up, agreeing to give you just 5 minutes to gather yourself before you had to meet the others. 

As they both tried to leave, you spoke.  
“Is this what it felt like...the first time you took a life…”  
They both turned.  
“Yes.” They both answered, in unison.


	41. Once the Dust Settles, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, once more. Thank you,
> 
> Amar

You walked into the living room and it went dead silent. Familiar faces shared concerned glances, everyone looked like they wanted to speak, but were too worried to say the wrong thing. You took a seat, not minding the blood. 

“I know I’m not a monster. I know, I did what I had to do. This is something I’ll have to live with. But come on, if this was the underground, you wouldn’t coddle me. All of you had to get blood on your hands.” You stared down...they were clean, but you still felt dirty. 

“I--I guess it was finally time I got blood on my own hands, b-but don’t think I won’t do it again if I have to…...my family---.” your eyes watered. 

“Charlie,” Sans stepped in, “We didn’t coddle each other because every moment down there was about surviving, it was a luxury to even mourn our dead. But here, this isn’t normal. This wasn’t supposed to happen, someone attacked your home. And we must find out who’s responsible and report them. Because even if for some reason a reset happens,” he stares at Chara, “We won’t know who did this and it’ll happen all over again. So...I’m sorry Charlie, but remember how life was in the underground...well, you better get comfortable living with monsters again.” 

Asriel stepped forward, face scrunched with dissatisfaction,“We’ll be here, close...from now on. Todd is on watch at night, until someone relieves him. He not only has a less chance of being caught, but he can smell fairly well. The rest will take shifts. You will be escorted and transported to where you have to go. Todd will leave with you when you go out of town, because the last thing we want are humans thinking we’re taking you hostage.” He sat calmly next to you and took your hand. “I know you understand why we’re going to have to do this…..but will you be okay with it?” 

A slight nod from your worn face gave them all the incentive they needed. 

=----------------------------------------------------

The following morning, the Earth was warmer, the sun rising to greet the unforgiven night. You wouldn’t speak unless spoken to, the images from last night, you couldn’t get out of your mind.  
After few hours of your own forced isolation, you were forced to be greeted by others. 

The first knocked echoed upon the bedroom door. You placed down a book into your lap, sniffling a bit. The door creaked opened but then you were attacked by a soft embrace. Holding your breath, you shuttered, knowing it was her. You embrace eachothers back.  
“Hello mother,” you shut your eyes tightly. 

She shivered, sniffling herself but nodded, unable to answer. “Someone tried to take my baby,” she half sobbed, calming down as you rubbed your forehead upon her chest. You spoke softly, for a while. She told you that she was given an escort, and that Undyne and Alyphs would be out of the picture for a while, they needed space after what occurred. To them, it was like reliving PTSD, torture by a human all over again. You looked away as she mentioned that part, you knew the past. 

But you assured her that due to recent attacks, they’d be figuring out who all was involved. And why your home was attacked, and not the mansion. Before parting, she left a gift; baring fresh leftovers, and water from their well, like she didn’t trust the city supply for some reason. 

You yawned as Chara knocked on your bedroom door, moaning a little, not caring to speak. He walked in, calmly closing the door behind him. Crouching down next to you, he just sat there quietly for a while, staring at you with a question he wasn’t sure if it was okay to ask. 

You laid back down, especially if he wasn’t going to speak.

 

“I think we should go...” 

“What?” You shot up, what did he mean by that.  
“What?!” He seemed just as surprised by your response. 

“I,” he scratched his head, “You need to get out. The last thing you need, is to be left alone with your thoughts. I know what’s going on right now, through much experience. What you did, will haunt you.”  
You rolled your eyes, taking a deep breath, “....comforting.”  
“You didn’t want to kill him, which is why it’s eating you. Just acknowledge what happened and move on, for now.” 

“What took you guys so long….we’re you just fighting again?” goosebumps trickled down your skin, you didn’t enjoy secrets.  
“We bickered, didn’t fight. We came to a compromise on several matters that’ll I’ll talk about later. You’ve got enough on your plate---.”  
“I’ve just murdered a man Chara.” There was a long pause. “What makes you think anything you say would affect me more than that?” you spat sarcastically, then apologized, lowering your head. Chara sat against the headboard, folding his legs along the mattress. 

“What are we gonna do?” You asked.  
“About the guys?”  
“About this. Someone will always come along and try to attack their kind. Humans siding with them is bad enough. How many resets will we have to go through before we can finally rest.” 

Chara glared at your dresser, looking off. “They’re out there now, trying to figure it out so a reset wouldn’t be necessary. At most it’s a possible back up, not guaranteed.”  
“Doesn’t change the fact that one day, it could happen. Part of me is sick, just thinking. Thinking that I won’t live, I’ll just keep replaying the same day. I don’t know...if I do it all over again...” 

Firm hands grasped your shoulder, you glanced over. Chara leaned his head over to look back down at you. 

“I promise, and this’ll be the first one I make to you. I always find you, no matter how many resets, you’ll never go through any of this alone.”

You both paused, his hand was now placed upon your back. You closed your eyes and smiled, pulling him in so you could rest your face upon his shirt. His heartbeat was comforting. It was one of the few things you could always count on, that soothing rhythm. 

 

  
“Charlie…” Chara’s hand reached closer but didn’t touch your face. “I got a question to ask you.”  
You nodded, “Shoot.”

“This is off topic...”  
“Chara..” you groaned, partially annoyed, “Just spit it out, it’s okay.” 

“...Are you sure it’s me you want to be with.” 

You half chuckled, then saw him with a stoic, unmoving face. He wasn’t annoyed, but serious. The laughter from your smile faded and you rose to meet him, pulling on his shirt. You kissed again, feeling his warmth beneath the cotton. But, to your surprise, he pulled back, pushing you with only a finger with that same blank look. 

“I’m not doubting how you feel, just making sure...before this is all over.” He blinked slowly, wondering how that’d sound. You just focused for a moment. “I don’t mind being a part of this,” he held your hand, hoping to break your silence. “I know you left Sans, but a part of me feels you’ve yet to actually leave this life here.” 

Your opened mouth, silent, then shut it again. You didn’t really have the words for this kind of conversation. You sighed, rubbing your face. If he did this on purpose to change the topic, well it worked. 

“I left Sans, because I thought it was for the best. It wasn’t so I could run away with you specifically. I was tired of having Sans look at me every day and knowing, that one day I’ll die, for good. We both know it’ll happen. None of it was healthy, the worrying, the way it ate at him. I needed a way for him to let me go….But, me and you happened to date because it felt right at the time, and I still feel that way. However,” you grew serious, but considerate. “Chara... if you have doubts about the way you feel about me, I can understand----.” 

“...idiot..”

“Wha---”

You were tackled into the bed, his face buried into your neck. His mouth brushed against your neckline and then found your mouth. You made out, his body took gradual movements to make sure nothing was rushed. He parted your lips, only to kiss you again harder than before.

Then your face flushed. Your body naturally went through the emotions that you mind never had the time to catch up. Why was you whole body twisted in apprehension when this was nothing new. Chara, why the sudden thought of being with him made you choke with emotion. It, felt right, and overdue. 

He smiled, breaking off only to crack a grin. “As long as I get to keep you as a voice of reason.” he squeezed your hips as he rose on top, “That was always good enough for me.” 

“What would you do without me,” you inquired with sass. “Become President?”  
“Maybe go to college…” he spoke bluntly, dead serious.  
“OH….oh, well, what on Earth would you study?” You chuckled, intrigued as he held you more firmly.  
“Criminal justic---”

 

The door slammed open and Todd hopped into your bed, stretching out, sticking his arms and legs in your lap. He yawned, stretching before resting. 

“...do, do you mind?” Chara asked, one eye twitching. 

Todd knew very well what was going on but felt that since being a cat was in his nature….so was abusing everyone’s personal space. 

“Not...at...all,” Todd propped his feet on a nightstand. “Say Charlie, now that we're all blood brothers...er, sisters now. Can we go to a bar together? I’ll pay……..,” he spoke like that was the only incentive anyone ever needed to ever hear. 

“I don’t think drinking----.”  
“It’s half off appetizers tonight--  
“I’m off,” you hopped off the bed, tying your hair up. “Chara, Todd, let’s go.”  
“What now?!” Chara brushed cat hair off. “I’m not exactly disappointed as much as surprised. You’re just taking off? Are you good?”  
You shrugged, “You didn’t want me alone with my thoughts, drowning it in appetizers is a start.” 

Todd didn’t give you a second to say goodbye as you were dragged towards the door. Chara’s eyes caught his, almost like a warning as you left. Chara was rubbing his face, leaving you feeling guilt after passing through the front door. 

\----------  
Todd raced out of the door holding your hand, his hawaiian t-shirt flapping through the chilled air. He opened the car door and tossed you in, you were apathetic to the treatment of being rushed, he was amusing during these trips. 

“Chara coming?” you looked out the window, your heart was still elevated from where he kissed you.  
“I’m not driving his teleporting ass.” Todd swerved around a bend, scoffing. “Todd do this, Todd do that. Todd go on babysitting duty again….pfffffft. If I’m watching you, it’ll be somewhere we can both enjoy ourselves.” 

Within a thirty minute drive, you arrived at a rundown shop sandwiched between two larger buildings downtown. It was too small for any major business and the internal conditions were large enough to fit 20 people or so at a time. As a bar in a small town, it was perfect for small get togethers and mostly the locals would know about. 

As Todd went past the front door, he and several other men nodded at each other, indicating they were well accepted here. But you’ve never been here before...weird. It was just a bar.

As soon as the doors bursted open, you could smell fried foods, searing steak, and the cigarette that lingered in the air as wisps of smoke. You waved a hand around, taking a seat near a booth. A few guys smiled at you, but not in any attractive manner, just, friendly. Todd placed a hand behind your back and sat with you. 

“Two cosmos, and a shot of whiskey for me,” he smirked at the bartender.  
“Sure thing Garfield.” the man smiled and left, attending his duties.  
You grinned, glancing at their menu.  
“Wha?” Todd snapped sarcastically, “It...just sort of stuck. But these guys here...they’re cool.”  
“I wasn't gonna say anything,” you smiled warmly.

A couple of hours went by, you peer pressured Todd into singing at the bar. It all went well until Pap showed up...hoping to swap out bodyguards but as soon as Todd saw his face…..Pap slowly backed away. It was too late. 

Poor Pap, he was pulled inside and pressured onto the front stage. You were crying, trying not to laugh too loud, hiccuping. Todd was trying his best to sing the lyrics. Pap got annoyed at his attempts that the skeleton took over. As his vocals rang out, the men at the bar paused, then cheered him on. This new, and rather unexpected source of success inspired Papyrus, who finally half-smiled during his chorus. After the enjoyable performance, Todd was carried home by Taxi as you sat with Papyrus. Pap, wearing just a hawaiian t-shirt, gave you advice on battle tactics. You cracked up, talking about snowball fights, and accidental fires that burnt down tents in the underground camps. No one got hurt, but Todd would cry when they were told, his cigarettes were the only casualties.

This reminence, this remembrance, was comforting. You brought up that time you told Pap you would stay in the underground, if that meant it was best for everyone. 

Pap patted your shoulder, “You’re a good soldier, and a friend. You’ve saved my ass….don’t you dare think I forgot what you did after that explosion. Telling them to take me and run...while you stayed, wasn’t fair.”  
“The underground wasn’t fair,” you shrugged. “But that was the past, we don’t have to worry about explosions anymore. Least I hope not.” 

You were lifted up, patting Pap’s skull as he carried you piggy back. Once past the asphalt, you could hear the crunching of gravel as night settled across the sky with hues of purple melting into black. The grey streaks were cirrus clouds high above, drifting off. Pap was humming to that song he sang perfectly to at the bar. You would rock your head, nodding to that catchy tune. He would try to match your tempo as you giggled, losing focus from the buzz. 

You could see lights up ahead, your home was a beacon in the dark. But, you’d rather not go home. The blood would still be there, then the memory came back. Hope diminished as realization set in. 

Papyrus slid you down his back and stayed on your front porch, humming as carefree as before.  
The front door didn’t squeak as you traversed inside, hoping not to be seen, even though you lived alone now. Everyone was gone, either home or out. But fortunately, they did a great job cleaning up the blood. You wondered who’d been assigned to the task….who volunteered to once again to have blood on their hands. Why these thoughts crossed your mind, you didn’t care, it’s just how you think sometimes. Thoughts often drifted to how things happened, and your mind filled in the gaps. 

The silence settled in as you threw your jacket on the table and rested on the couch. You didn’t even turn on the tv, you just sat there, staring at it. 

“This is your fault...isn’t it?” You spoke, accusing the television. Of course, it didn’t talk back. “If I didn’t go looking for some freaking kid….,” you rubbed your face. “No, I’m not regretting it. But you,” you kept staring. “You’ve caused so much pain, and suffering.” You laid on your back. “The past is a wound, a sickness, and it’s killing all those I love---” 

The door squeaked, “Charlie?” Pap stuck his head in. “I heard someone talking...who’s here.”  
“Just me Pap, talking to myself. Sorry.” you smothered your face with a pillow.  
“Oh…..” he left abruptly, leaving you to your thoughts. You threw the pillow, knocking the tv back a little but not tipping it over. 

Within a few moments of rest, heavy eyes lowered, your body calmed as your heart rate slowed. Even this stiff couch seemed to contour around your body, providing both warmth and support. Your face turned, then felt a breeze. 

You enjoyed this cool air, freshly blowing in. But then fear tickled your nose as the wind blew hair strands across it. Your eyes shot open, your body still frozen from near slumber. 

Your bedroom window was open, again. You gripped the couch, slowly stepping up and looked out the front door. Papyrus was gone, there was no humming. With the first instinct to shout for him, you swallowed that reflex and grabbed the pocket knife. The house was still, almost cautious as you softly stepped towards the bedroom. The shades whisked around the room as more air rushed through. With no other footsteps other than your own, you calmly retracted the knife and proceeded to touch the window. 

A loud smack and the window shut on it’s own. You grabbed your chest, shaking and screaming just a bit as you then cursed.  
Holding up his hands, in apology, was Papyrus.  
“We forgot to close this after last night,” his muffled voice was heard outside the glass. You waved him off, shaking your head as he once again apologized for the sudden outburst. 

Your hand was on the phone, contemplating calling Chara to sleep here with you tonight...but then decided not to. Both Sans and Chara..unless this was life or death, you shouldn’t worry them anymore than you have. Everyone needs a break, including them wherever they are. 

After silence followed, you furrowed your brow. Instead of freaking out over the dark, you folding your clothes in the bedroom, and tidied up the space. A duster displaced most of the dirt caked on the furniture and belongings. The fresh air did remove the stale aftertaste of the room. With the bedroom once again appearing to be lived in, you smiled at this small satisfaction and turned off the lamp.

As the main light source diminished from your vision, your eyes spotted an outline. In the window was a oval shape, and you paused, smiling. You looked away for a second, folding a shirt instead.

“Pap, you’re going to give me a heart attack--” you looked back and it was gone. Even after that shadow vanished from the other side of the window, you couldn’t look away. You were shaking, terrified that if you turned to look away again, it might come back. 

With a higher sense of caution, you kept your back to the door and backed up slowly, keeping the light off to see much better through the blinds. You then closed the door, locking it from the outside and turned around. With the unnecessary terror you already built up, you jumped when turning, even though there wasn’t anything there.

A loud smack echoed as something was slammed against the wall outside. You checked the window to the front porch, the swing was swaying erratically as if Pap just recently got up to check something. You pulled out your phone, dialing Chara’s number but Sans picked up. 

“....hello?” Sans answered.  
“Sans? Sans, are you h-home?” You started crying, “I--I heard something outside, Papyrus was on the porch but now he’s gone. I could just be freaking out...but I’m not okay here. Can you, or Chara, please, please come get me?” You held the phone. It shook your hands, why were you so scared. This isn’t nothing you haven’t experience before…..but it never gets easier...does it.  
“Calm down, just breath, we’re coming----”  
You looked up and saw that same face staring back, through your front window. 

You shrieked, trembling. They began to beat the door in, immediately throwing their weight into their shoulder. The frame of the front door splintered, caving in. You ran, gripping the phone, shoving the speaker towards your mouth.  
“Sans, they’re here! Someone’s breaking in! I’m leaving through the window,” you now whimpered, fearing that they could be right behind you even though the banging still echoed on. 

Without wasting time, you exited the bedroom window and jumped down, landed upon soft bluegrass. 

An arm gripped your neck from behind held your back with force, bending your torso along with it. 

Fear vanished, shriveling as a thin ball of paper as self preservation kicked in.  
You threw your head back, the thing stumbled back a few spaces from the counter. You then elbowed a rib and got free. Their moaning continued as you cleared the corner, traveling around back. 

Burning, stinging pain hit your face as you felt knuckles dig into your right cheek. Someone was waiting for you around that bend, and then punched you back down into the soaked dirt. You couldn’t even weep as your shirt was gripped and your body thrown into the house’s side wall, your head knocking back against the brick. 

Gagging, you coughed, your hands moved around with no sight as your skull pulsed from the trauma.  
“S-sstop,” you ordered. There was no use weeping, you wanted to cry, to scream. You couldn’t, knowing it wouldn’t work. 

You were kicked in the ribs, but before he could pull away you clinged to the stranger’s boot. With a death grip, you kept holding on so he couldn’t kick you again to further the damage. His punches piled into your back, the pain from that still couldn’t match the throbbing still coming from your skull. 

I’ll just wait it out, he’ll tire, then I’ll run, you thought. But as you were lifted again into the air, a gun was spotted to his holster, still sheaved. No...no, no, no, no….

You gripped the pocket knife, knuckles whitening. As you were brought face to face, you did a wide swing with the blade. The silver metal gleamed as it cut through the skin, nipping his throat. You were dropped and immediately gripped the dirt, finding traction and booked it.

You hoped to lose them in the forest as the conifers began to camouflage the surroundings. Their thickened branches cascaded above, providing temporary cover. The night sky brought a soul of light, the moon, beaming down as the only light source in the thick of the forest. You knew these woods better than anyone, it was still your home. You’d took the back pathways, the trails, knowing which one would lead you directly to the mansion.

Through the fear, and anxiety, you finally realized why you’d been running slower. It was going uphill, the mansion was at the top. But then you winced with each step, looking down you saw blood caked upon your skin, hands mostly. But all the damage they’ve done, must have been internally and once the adrenaline wore off, the pain replaced it with each agonizing step. 

You had to stop, pausing at a nearby tree. Screaming might alert Toriel, but if the others were close behind, it’d lure them as well. You then pulled out your phone, covering the light with your hands and hunkered down. You dialed Sans again, but it kept ringing, and ringing. 

“Answer..p-please answer,” you hated that for once, he might not be there to pick up the phone. The ringing went to voicemail, then it beeped, waiting for a response. You shoved your lips close to the speaker, “Sans...I’m just behind your house. Meet me there.” You paused, wanting to know what else to add….but then you remembered Pap. “Oh no…,” you looked back. There was a blackened forest, rustling in the breeze. The occasional branch squeaked as it’s branches swayed to the right, coming upwind. 

“Sans, I don’t know what happened to Pap…I got away but----,”  
The phone was smacked out of your hand and a boot was kicked into your back. Your hands fell first, flattening out to catch yourself but then you were kicked in the ribs and collapsed in fetal position. These men, they never spoke. 

You screamed, calling out for help. You hollered for a split second before a rubber sole knocked your face sideways and into the dirt. 

Black out. 

 

 

Scent of caked blood lingered in the air, you gasped, then took slow breaths underneath the mask. Iron, dirt, and the hint of pine wavered through the air surrounding your position. You moved an arm, but it wouldn’t budge. Thick rope tugged upon your wrists, and your arms dangled, hanging up above your head. Your feet, previously dangling, straightened themselves and allowed you to stand. The chill of early spring was piercing your clothes and slicing through your fresh wounds, making them more tender to the frigid temperature. You winced, moaning. After five minutes of waiting, you wanted to play knocked out for the time being. You could still breath, though it brought sensitive spikes of pain through the abdomen. The eyes were so strained that the bag over your face was a unexpected bliss. 

 

With each breath, moisture filled the bag, and a small cloud hovered in the air. The temperature was still dropping. Knowing your body was straining to keep warm, much less awake, you took interval breaths to keep the blood pumping at a steady rate.

“Don’t go to sleep, don’t go to sleep…” you warned yourself. If you had a serious head injury in the freezing cold, you might not wake up again.

Something snatched your hair, and then pulled a few strands as the bag itself was jerked off. You winced, waiting, then felt nothing immediately attack so you opened your eyes. There were 32 men, masked, dressed in thick black clothing. You didn’t speak, only took in your surroundings. You didn’t know what they wanted, or why they were here. Sure you sided with monsters but wasn’t one yourself. Maybe association was enough, for them. 

One man stepped forward, there was a fresh scar upon his throat. He gruffed, unsatisfied with your attitude? You were abnormally calm, stuck processing everything. Leather gloves lifted your chin, looking at your face. He then nodded to the other guys behind him who pulled out sub machine guns, loading the magazines with automatic ammunition. 

“.....why, am I, here..” you whispered, voice hoarse.  
The man with the neck injury tilted his head and pulled up the ski mask, revealing only his mouth so it wasn’t covered. 

“You’re on the wrong side of all this. But you took the life of one of my men, so I’m going to take yours.” 

“I only protected myself...that death, is on your man,” you spat, glaring with a black eye. 

 

“Just fucking get it over with-----” A man near the back shouted but then got slapped mid-sentence. 

“Give away our position one more time, and I’ll fucking finish what she started,” the leader warned. “Now watch that damn forest, we’re waiting for them.” 

“So you’re going to hurt them...because they have weapons...then what the fuck are those in your hands,” you cried out. 

Backhanded for lashing out, you wept, the sting surfacing all over. You glared back, coughing. “Just..tell me, what did you do to him...my friend,” you sobbed. “Papyrus...the one who was with me.”  
“I’d imagine he’s dead...but we don’t know much about monster anatomy. So who’s to say---”  
“What did you do!”  
The man sighed, then took out a cigarette. He took a smoke, flicking the match at your feet. Your eyes burst in fear, your feet surrounded by dried leaves and thin branches. The match began to flicker, catching a small fire with the dried leaves but you quickly stomped it out. A cackle was heard from the leader, leaning against the tree. 

“Kai, we should leave,” the leader’s right hand spoke again, “We know what they’re capable of, I don’t want to wind up like..the others at the van.” 

“Kai..,” you repeated, now facing the leader with confidence, “First name? Who are you working for? Chara’s father?” 

Kai, furious at his man speaking out, rose a hand but paused, “Yes,” he bitterly stated. “But the answer you’re looking for is used to. He has no idea what we’re doing, I’m in charge of this.” Kai walked over and leaned very close to you, now slipping off his mask, since there was no point anymore. He sighed, with sprinkled-gray hair and a poorly trimmed beard. He grimaced, “You're human, so you need to understand why we did, what we did. The target wasn’t you, but you’ll do for what we have to do.”

You looked around, there was open space everywhere aside from this one oak tree you were dangling tied to. Dust fell. No. Snow. Snow began to fall. Sometimes early spring brought late snowfall if the atmospheric conditions were adequate, tonight was just cold enough. 

Your eyes closed...your body relaxed as much it could, baring the pain. Your head drooped.  
“.....so tired. Why do you hate them...” 

The leader leaned over, watching you, “What was that, speak up.”

“Why do you hate them.”

Appearing puzzled, Kai rubbed his forehead. “No, Charlie, it’s not hate. It’s fear.” 

“Like hell it’s not both---”  
Kai silenced that same man again with a glare, then coughed, “As I was saying, you and your ‘family’ are a threat to our race. The powers these monsters possess are unnatural, and far more lethal if they’re actually threatened. We both know they’re not supposed to use it on humans. But after that incident with the van earlier, it’s obvious their kind can’t be trusted. I’m not taking chances someone else doesn’t piss off their whole race. We’re doing this to protect our families, you won’t be staying however and neither will they.”

“What’s wrong with you?” You slapped back, hands still restrained. “I’m so tired. Tired of this fighting, tired of humans stepping over my family. You think the biggest threat are them, yet we’re capable of the most horrific things. The monsters are here to stay, and I won’t stop fighting for them until I drop dead. So if you plan on baiting me, good fucking luck, you won’t be the first to try.”

Kai sighed, standing back. 

“Hell, I’ll fucking do it….” the man who kept running his mouth pulled out a knife. “After what you fucking did to Paul, only fair. But I’m going to relish the fact that I’ll wipe that goddam look from the skeleton’s face. Teach him a lesson about fucking with humans----” 

 

A sharp whistle rang through the air, like a missile of some sort, causing the men to look up. A blue, vibrant spear whistled upwards with a high velocity as it hissed with precision. The men spaced apart, raising their hands as a reflex upon hearing the silence of it’s decent. 

The spear traveled down, crushing the dirt and splattered rocks across their boots. The leader took a few spaces back but then felt a wall. He turned to face the tree, but instead saw an irate Papyrus who gripped his collar and lifted him into the air. 

With a shout, the other men aimed. 

“No!” Kai cried out, “get the others, you’ll just hit me you idiots!” 

Without aiming, the others opened fire in a compact circle, shooting the trees and anything else that happened to move in the dark. You couldn’t hear anything, but could see the leader going head to head with Papyrus, who was missing an arm. 

“I’ve had it with you damn humans!” Papyrus roared, throwing the leader into the dirt as a bone sword materialized in one hand. “I’m sorry Charlie, this is how it is with them….always blood hungry. Always the first to bite,” he shoved his sword through, slicing through the man’s outer thigh. Kai cursed but then kicked Pap’s legs from under him and both collapsed upon the ground. 

You shouted, “Papyrus, all of you get out of here. That’s an order! Go, it’s a trap! Run, please, just fucking run!” Papyrus scrambled up, jumping back but he ignored your plea. More spears shot out, and the men fired towards the place of origination. 

The clashing of spears and swords suddenly ceased, and all battled calmed. With a knife to your throat, you cursed, muffled by your groaning. 

“Now that’s enough!” The leader called out, threatening to take your life. “If you all leave, and just go back to where you came from. We’ll leave her be. But if anyone takes another step closer, her blood will be on your hands!” 

Whispering to Kai who held the knife at your throat, you wheezed, “All they’ve ever wanted was peace...all of them tormented for years. All we want is peace, to be left alone..” 

“You should have never come here, why did he bring them here,” the leader growled, hissing with the blade piercing the top layer of skin. “On second though, it doesn’t matter, I’ll do what’s best for my kind.” 

“Alright….alright,” Papyrus held up with hands, “just….leave her be. We’ll go.”  
“No,” he shook his head, “I don’t trust any of you to follow through. You’re going to tell me where you live---”  
“That’s not going to happen.”  
“Okay,” he spoke calmly, lowering the blade, “...alright.” He nodded. The other two aimed their rifles. 

“No!” You reached for Papyrus, straining against the rope. 

A bright light sparked the night sky with a red hue. The weapons were launched from from their hands, shaken with such force that one man screamed, his fingers broken, snapped at their joints.

Sans appeared from behind a random man, holding an arm around his neck and gripping, using him as a hostage. The leader paused, restraining himself from any sudden movements. 

“Charlie,” Sans called you, you silently cried tears of relief, he was here. He did come, as always. 

“S-Sans, I c-can’t walk, but I’m okay. Please, get your brother out.” 

He smiled and shook his head, gripping the man’s neck tighter, “You’re both getting out.” Sans turned to the leader, he could just teleport but that would risk them firing upon either you or his brother. 

“So, you’re in charge huh?” Sans spoke lowly to the man, “Who are you?” the skeleton laughed, “Sorry that was stupid, the whole mask thing means you guys are not only murderers, but fucking cowards....” he gripped tighter, the man started choking. “I’m going to be generous and offer you an exchange, my life for theirs. I’ll even let you tie my hands.” 

A few men still had their guns pointed at Papyrus. Pap began to shake, his hand ready to take one with him if it came to that. 

“I’m not that ignorant Sans, we’ve all heard of you in action,” Kai retorted back. “Teleporting must come in handy. I heard from sources that you’ve acquired that power. So yeah, I’ll hold you as a hostage, but only the girl goes.”

“It’s a two for one deal pal, and your friend here is turning blue.” 

“Okay,” he nodded, everyone now pointing the gun at Sans’s face instead. “But you so much move and you're dead. Come here.” 

“My brother will carry Charlie, she can’t walk, judging from what one of you did to her.” 

With an affirmed nod, the leader gave the okay and Papyrus tied you loose. He lifted you over his shoulder and blood smeared across his hands. He looked worried, just like….

A flashback came to you...long ago, in a similar situation, you were in Pap’s arms, on a battlefield. It was snowing just like tonight too…

Papyrus slowly walked off, carrying you across the frost covered ground. He then paused, he looked over at you, thinking.

“Charlie,” he whispered, “do you trust me?”  
You coughed, carefully nodded so the others couldn’t see. 

“Sans,” Papyrus muttered, “We really don’t need a human. Why the hell are we risking our life for her.” 

A quick glare flashed from Sans, “What the hell are you talking about,” he snapped. “Just do as I told you, and maybe you can thank me later.”

“No,” Pap shook his head, turning around. “I say we just let them keep her. Who the hell cares, we’ve done enough.” Pap walked closer, “Sacrificed enough. Let’s just go home. This place will never be safe for us.”

“Pap,” Sans shook his head, in disbelief, “What has gotten into you. We’ve worked too hard for this, it’s the one thing we’ve deserved more than anything else. And Charlie’s life isn’t ours to give... ” Sans paused.

 

Something changed. 

 

“Oh,” Pap grinned. “This isn’t the first time I’ve had to make a decision like this.” 

“Enough! Would you shut--,” the gunman near the back was punched in the gut by something invisible. He dropped to his knees. Pap dropped you into the snow as prepared and then he took Richard hostage. 

Sans flinched, grabbing the automatic from the leader but was kicked, forced back down. The gun was then directed at you, while he still faced Sans.

“You so much as fucking blink, or disappear, and she’s dead!” Kai shouted, loud and clear. “If something touches me, she’s dead. And! If I see another,” he shouted louder, “goddam spear rain from the fucking sky….,” he lowered his voice, staring at Sans. “Then she’s dead.”

The rifle then pointed at Pap, who growled, not liking how this turned out. 

“Kindly let my...person, go.” The leader spoke calmly. 

Pap took a quick look at his brother, “Sorry...Sans.” 

“I-It’s okay Pap---” 

The forest echoed, ringing out as metal shards ripped through Papyrus’s coat. The guy Pap had let go panicked and shot at him, ripping through his stomach. 

The taller skeleton fell, collapsed into the dirt holding his stomach. 

“Papyrus!” Sans shouted, reaching out. 

“No!” the leader screamed, pointing the gun closer to Sans’s face. “Don’t you fucking move...and get a fucking grip Richard!” 

The guy who fired shook, then nodded as he withdrew his rifle. Papyrus stopped moving, just resting upon the snow. You began to panic, you couldn’t see him breathing. “Murderers!” You cried out, teeth grinding at the culprit.

“No,” leader shook his head, “He tried to be a hero, he made that mistake.”

“Mistake,” your fists shook as you crawled over to Papyrus, checking his chest. His light was fading all over again…”How fucking dare you….” 

“What?” 

“Boss….Boss,” one guy called. All three of them looked out, seeing a figure in the snow. 

Chara emerged, calmly walking forward. 

Leader rose his weapon, “That’s close enough.” His bark was loud enough for Chara to overhear. 

Chara stopped, then picked up a pack of cigarettes he found in the freshly fallen snow. He pulled out one, and lit it with a match that was kept in his front jacket. The men appeared puzzled, but all the more alert. 

“I’d like my friends back,” he calmly spoke, blowing pillows of smoke towards them, 10 feet away. 

“We have unfinished business with this one,” Kai jerked his head towards Sans, “then you can all crawl back in that damn hole.” 

“You shot one of us, so one of you are leaving here with a degree of manslaughter,” Chara took a step further. “This is also private property….” he looked down at you, seeing your hands covering Pap’s wounds. “Charlie, are you okay.” He had to speak louder so you could hear. 

You silently shook your head, “H-he’s fading, all he tried to do was help me…its happening all over again.” You applied pressure, “I need mother.” 

“I can go get her, but---,” he looked at Sans, “I won’t leave here without her.” Chara stepped forward slowly. “Listen, just let me take the wounded, and Charlie, you can have Sans, call it a deal.” 

“Deal,” Sans nodded, staring at his brother, anxious on his current condition. 

“Woah,” the leader spoke first, “not so fast there, we’re not going until our original problem is dealt with. Then we’re all going to send you kindly back where you came from. You’re too dangerous, with your magic, or whatever the hell you call it.”

“Says the man with a loaded weapon,” you spat, “fucking coward---” The butt of gun smacked you back, slamming you into the shivering dirt. Snow caked your face, your hands grew pale and numb. 

Chara’s breathing stopped, his breath no longer left a cloud of mist. His darkened eyes began to glow. Hinting at a deep red color. 

“GIVE…..ME…...CHAR---”  
Richard, the troubled man, flinhced. Your ears throbbed, burning from what sounded like a clasp of thunder roaring next to your face. 

Warm liquid trickled down Chara’s side, his ribs were pelted with the sudden shock and he fell forward, hands catching his descent. He coughed, groaning in terror as he vomited all over the snow, blood mixed with bile in disgusting hues of dark green and black. 

“No, NO!” You screamed. The sudden realization of what happened caused you to crawl forward, reaching for Chara a couple feat away. Kai was speechless, staring at Richard with a small trickle of rage. 

Before Kai could shout, threatening Richard the final time, Richard cried out. 

A spear drove through the man’s rib cage, cracking the bones and holding him in one spot. Richard was impaled by one of Undyne’s spears, his blood poured through his wound, as his mouth gurgled spit. He fell silent, pinned to the spear. The next fatality made Kai reach for his gun, but then realized it was missing. Sans was nowhere in sight, then came hellfire. 

A wall of flames flickered from the sky, the men looked up, firing at nothing. Sans appeared on the ground, bone spike in hand as he lunged forward, missing Kai who ducked. The spike ran through a man’s neck, who dropped, gripping his own throat as his body went into spasms. 

Sans disappeared, Kai ripped you away from Chara and walked into the inner circle, “Form up, aim out and up.” You were thrown into the center. 

Men shouted out, as they were pushed aside by some invisible force treating them like dominos. One panicked and shot his own, the other shook, fearing what they couldn’t see or make sense of what was forcing them over. Something tugged at your feet, you kicked, but then heard a hush. You then grew quiet as bullets raged against the sky, seeing bones appear from nowhere and descend upon them. 

No one noticed as they aimed skyward that you were being dragged out towards Chara who still twitched in pain. 

Another shot rang out, making you scream from instinct of it hitting so close. Another gasping cry, whimpering almost, fell upon your ears. Becoming visible, Todd appeared, grabbing his chest as he continued forward, still dragging you to Chara though he cover was lost. Kai stepped closer, firing again. Todd cried out, still dragging you. Another shot. Todd fell to his knees, cursing. His hands shaking as they tried to find his pack of cigarettes….he then noticed Chara had them in his pocket. Todd’s fingers reached for the pack but he was shot once again in the back and fell silent in the snow. 

The numbness of loss, unable to accept what has happened, made you freeze. Laying next to you was Todd, void of life. His face was relaxed, as if asleep, his glow no longer present. 

You began to cry, hearing men shouting in rage and horror in the background. 

A hand gripped your shirt and pulled you up, straining from the weight. Chara pulled you up to face him, the other arm was pressing down hard upon his ribs. He winced, shaking from either the cold or blood loss. “C-char,” he gulped, pulling his head back to hide the pain. “W-we need to get you out. I-it’s not looking good---”

You shook, “We can’t stop everyone. Someone will always find us...” you half-sobbed. “No matter how many resets…” 

Chara grimaced, shivering at the same time, “Y-your right.” Tears fell, but he smiled at you, shaking all the same. “No matter what happens, I’ll find you,” he pulled your face forward. You kissed, blood soaked your lips as you tasted iron upon his. 

 

His hand reached your face, his other now gripping your waist. He was going to teleport. A boot came down, Kai kicked Chara in the face and pushed him away, quickly dragging you back. “Le’ve er lone!” Chara shivered, his speech slurred. He heaved, coughing up something that wasn’t there. He was barely holding on. 

You noticed Sans was becoming weaker on the field, or his glow was lessening every time Chara cried out in pain. You tried to roll away, twisting your body, screaming from the desperation to get back to him. 

“Fucker!” Sans materialized in front of Kai with exact precision and suckered him right in the jaw. “You shot my brother,” Sans landed a blow to the man’s gut, “Chara, my--” Sans huffed, “my friend.” Kai attack, throwing a punch but Sans gripped Kai’s right shoulder. Red glowing fingers sent pressure into Kai’s shoulder and bones snapped as a loud pop echoed. Kai fell down, his shoulder dislocated and crushed. 

Guns clicked close by, Sans disappeared. The bullets that were aimed at Sans hit Kai in the leg, but some shot through, aimed at Chara. Sans purposefully reappeared in front of Chara, blocking one of the bullets from hitting him. 

Sans’s right leg splintered from the explosive impact, he limped. As Kai cursed a few times, he also stood on one leg, holding his wounds with a defensive look at the playing field.

“On the count of two, all fire at the red one!” Kai announced, pointing. “One! Two--” 

The good hand Kai pointed with was torn from it’s wrist, tendons were ripped apart like a twizzler peeling off and snapping, giving way to shear pressure. A blackened beast with shadows whispering about him held the hand in his dripping mouth. Teeth crunched down, snapping the bone as he growled, staring at the others with a hunger. A roar of the beast sent the men running to the forest for cover. 

Asriel ripped through the ranks, tearing through the men, lucky ones jumped out of the way of his charge. Others were sliced through, one tripped upon wet soil...then fainted at the fact they were his own intestines he slipped over. The cut was too sudden for his body to process from the fear. 

Shots were then fired in all directions, just out of desperation, they hit Asriel a few times, clipping his horns and legs. One managed to attack head on, climbing his back and driving a knife through his skull. Asriel’s movement’s slowed, gripping the man slowly and then when they thought they caught a break, Asriel tore the man in half. There wasn’t a scream, or a plea for help. The torso was just severed from the hip bones, and tossed aside. 

You looked over, Kai was struck with what you hoped was morbid fear. 

Kai reached down, pulling a gun he had hidden in his boot. You quickly stood up, and fumbled forward, tackling him down. He struggled, but got the upper hand from your weakened arms and rolled on top. He pulled the top back with a wrist, the clicking sound echoed as he aimed at you.

You instinctively smacked his hand pathetically and it fired right next to your face. Now deaf, you dug your nails into the hole where his hand used to be and the gun dropped. He reached for it, but two arms gripped around his throat. Chara tightened his grip, Kai managed to reach the gun and aimed. He fired but missed Chara, his aim was off from the chokehold, causing him to gasp for air. Sans grabbed your arms, wincing as he got a firm grip. 

Sans heaved your torso close to him, “Chara if we don’t meet again---,” 

“For f-fucks sake, I know. Leave Sans!” Chara shouted. 

 

Sans teleported. You landed just inside the forest, surrounded by an Undyne who was just laying next to a tree, unmoving. She had bullet wounds as well. One in her leg, two in her throwing arm, then you drew silent, one went through her neck. 

Sans sat down next to you, staring at the massacre continuing on field through the shade. Asriel was thinning out the herd, Chara was winning the battle with Kai for now, but they kept swaying from the opposition of power. 

 

You winced, crying as you felt your legs going numb, you couldn’t feel them anymore. Sans rolled you on your back and checked your legs, they were blue all over. He grew afraid, knowing this was grave. 

The fighting stopped. Silence fell. 

Sans’s eyes scoured the field, his face searching. You looked as well, Asriel was still, laying on the ground. Several knives were sticking out of his body, like a butchered bull. But Chara was alone, lying in the snow. You felt a twinge of paranoia, then Sans hunkered down. 

“C-Charlie, I’m sorry,” Sans lowered his face, tears falling. 

“F-for, what? What’s going on.” 

A sudden pulse of light appeared, hovering above Chara’s corpse. You and Sans began sobbing quietly in disbelief. You were wrong, Chara’s death...it didn’t trigger a reset. 

Sans was frozen in one spot, trying to think, he was still staring at the soul, just waiting for it to trigger a reset but nothing happened. You saw it too, but this was a first. 

“Come on...come on, come on,” Sans kept begging, lowering his body so that he was more hidden. His arm reached over you in case of more firing. 

A deep, darkened red soul pulsed in the middle of the field. Chara’s soul wasn’t resetting, but it also wasn’t leaving. Sans drew a puzzled look, “If you can’t reset, why the hell are you stuck….” 

The soul began to float, being drawn towards something. Sans sat you up against a tree across from him. You two were spaced apart, you could only watch, paralyzed from the waist down. 

“It’s you Charlie, the only reason why it hasn’t left is because---” Sans was cut short, the soul wasn’t going to you. It went to Sans. Then you could see small specks of bright red close-up. The red specs hovered off of the black soul, like a spherical field. The red pulled the soul.. attaching itself to Sans, who now absorbed Chara. 

 

Sans paused, freaking out, but too afraid to move. Blackened blood poured from Sans’s chest and into his leg and all other wounds. They begun healing.... Sans began to cry, holding his face, he felt pain, but he had no wounds. 

“I’m,” Sans half sobbed, “I’m so sorry Chara….I wasn’t there...when it could have made a difference then….” Sans tried to cover his face, to muffled his hiccuping between sobs. “I made you feel alone, y-you were just a kid. F-forgive..me….” His red stained tears could be seen dripping off his chin. You were already crying before, but now tears flowed freely, Chara was in there somewhere, but it was too late. He never got the power back to reset. 

Sans whispered to himself, muffled as if he was talking to someone else; you looked around. The silence of the forest was now a curse upon what little you could hear. There was nothing left...besides a cursed Sans and the field caked with the blood your friends. Then Sans went silent and fell back.

“Sans….Sans!” You crawled over, “No...no, no, goddammit no! Not you too! Come on big guy, stay with me…” he wouldn’t budge, “Dammit!” you sobbed, “Goddammit! Come back…” you beat his chest.

Something grabbed your legs and jerked you away, “No!” You screamed, “No, no, no! Leave me alone! Sans! Sans!” Kai pulled you back with his good hand and dragged you far enough you couldn’t interfere. He then pulled a gun out and fired five bullets into Sans’s skull for good measure. 

Sans’s face was fractured from the bullet holes, cracked all across his forehead and cheekbones. Kai then holstered the weapon and pulled you by the leg, “You’re,” he grunted, “You’re going to testify to the powers your saw them use against us. Then, I might consider letting you live. I’ll testify you had nothing to do with them attacking. Everyone…” he paused, “all … all my men are dead!” He shouted, screaming at you. “They couldn’t stay here Charlie. Look at that,” he pointed to the field. “Look at what they were capable of. Guns can’t compete with that shit, it’s barely possible one on one. You have to understand why they were too dangerous to be kept alive.” 

His mouth kept running, but you fazed out...until tears flowed once more…”I was thinking the same thing.”

“What…,” Kai paused, he pulled you up higher. “What do you mean, speak!” 

“I was thinking,” you half laughed, losing it, “that you’re too dangerous to keep alive….and I won’t rest till your fucking corpse is in front of me…” 

Kai paused, “You have to understand!” he demanded, almost pleading now. “We’ll never stand a chance if they’re here. But with you, we can, you know them, convince them to leave…..what do you think?” 

As you opened your mouth to flat out curse him again….a shadow casted over him. With a cracked face, dark red eyes poured into Kai’s back. The shadow formed arms, claws extending from each hand as hair formed across the top and dropped across their face. 

You cracked a smile, “I,” you wheezed from the pain in your throat, but finished the thought. “I hope you suffer." 

“As you wish,” Chara answered from the new body hovering over Kai. “As you wish, my queen,” the second answer sounded like Sans. The eyes appeared, one bright red, the other a darker red now diluted with specks of black. 

It was hard to tell who wore that familiar grin that came next, especially when they both did it the same way. The way the body shifted smoothly was odd, but unique. There were actual arms that covered the bone, whispering around like the skeleton was protected from this new skin.  
They both must have been sharing one vessel, not as one mind but two separate thoughts working together. 

Kai’s body was restrained as it was hovered horizontally in front of Sans...or Chara now? With a calm, sicking, but attractive manner, they hummed. Their hands extended as boney claws emerged, morphing Sans’s body a little for Chara’s taste. A true combination of ill intent, and imagination. 

Sharpened fingers pierced into Kai’s collar bone and held him still. Sharpened teeth emerged as you could only see sharp rows of white teeth and red eyes protrude from the face. The took a bite, ripping off his ear and part of his face. The man screamed but they quickly placed a hand over the man’s mouth. The muffled cries still echoed as you leaned up against a tree, now witnessing the only form of torture you’d ever want.

Chara/Sans’s free hand the elongated their fingers, forming into what could be mistaken for steak knives. 

They quickly sliced off a leg, and then burned it with Sans’s fire, quickly cauterizing the wound so he wouldn’t have time to bleed out. Then again, and again, and again…

Kai passed out with each severed limb, but was awoken again after an electrocuted shock. Kai was barely holding on, now without limbs and a sense of consciousness. His skin peeled from the blisters that were left behind, pus dripped from any exposed or splintered bone. 

As you saw the man’s eyes one last time, he was beyond horrified, he now begged for death, the suffering was short, but intense. His body was going through too much to handle the stress of neurons constantly firing off from dead ends. You then gave them a firm nod to them, the man’s body was set ablaze. 

The corpse of Kai twitched a few times after he passed, the body was still trying to fight, through the mind was gone. You winced, the smell of burning flesh was appalling, but you didn’t feel like that mattered enough to complain about. 

You were lifted up, and carried, not teleported, back home. The trip was silent, neither you or them would speak. The house was cold, unwelcoming from the passing of a new stranger. 

Sans sat next to you, folding his hands, but he had two differently colored eyes. 

“Sorry…,” the voice was deep, but you couldn’t tell which one said it. 

“We did what we could...but now...what’re we going to do?” The other asked. 

“I don’t know,” you answered. 

 

The pain in your legs had long passed, they were beyond numb. You had lost all feeling from it..but now the pain was in your chest. You opened your shirt, your skin was blue all over. Abdominal pain, your chest was swollen, but you felt a sudden urge to cough. 

You gagged, then vomited onto the floor, blood was mixed with it. But it didn’t come externally. You felt light headed and fell into the mess. They held you back up, staring down in fear. 

“We’ll go to Toriel now---,” 

You laid a hand upon his arm, crying, shaking your head, “I don’t want to live in a world where everyone has suffered.” 

“If I,” Chara coughed, “If we lose you…” Sans answered. “You’re all we have left...please,” he begged, “don’t.” 

“They’re all gone,” you sobbed, “again...dammit. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left, should have paid more attention. I’m so fucking--,” 

“You’re so fucking caring,” Chara’s voice strained, “why can’t you fucking care about yourself for once. We can save you, you don’t have to die,” Chara begged. 

You faded out, but Chara shook you back, “No, I won’t let you pass.” 

“Chara…”  
“Sans shut up!”  
“Chara…”  
“Sans, fuck, stop!” Chara fought, trying to shake you but the hands only shivered, the internal battle now hesitating their movements.  
“She’s in pain, she’ll suffer even after Toriel’s healed her. You think she’ll be able to live, with all of this?”  
“That’s not your choice to make!”  
“That’s because it is her choice to make! She’s not committing suicide, she’s tired, she’s been fighting for a long time….you have to let her go.”

You began crying, smiling through the suffering. Even on your deathbed they would still argue, but this was different. 

“g-gonna miss,” you gasped for air, “h-hearing you two complain,” you exhaled, choking with a smile. A small shred of happiness filled your heart, or soul, or whatever the hell gave you the ability for feel anything. This one moment, this small amount of bickering made you smile one last time. It was worth it. 

 

 

Early summer’s breeze flowed through strands of your hair, making it tickle your nose. You swiped it away as you sat on the front porch, drinking water. Your father was inside, on the phone with some neighbor, probably arguing about who should have barbeque at whose place this weekend. It was always a matter of pride with your father, he needed to impress everyone with his new grill, or fishing pole, or internal map of the best places to hunt wildlife in the forest. But none of that really appealed to you, it was just how he was. But he was your father, and did give you free rent under the house while he stayed there. 

College was starting again in the fall a few months away, you were writing down all the things you’d need to buy for supplies, as well as a slip that ensured that you wouldn’t be forced to live on campus and shackled to their fixed, overpriced rent. You wanted to live here, in the open space with the trees surrounding. It was peace, and you had only a 10 minute drive intown. 

You smiled, hearing your dad, Ford, mess around the kitchen supplies, getting ready to head over to the neighbors, grumbling. He must have lost the argument. 

 

You continued hearing twigs snapping in the forest far off. Often, it would be some form of deer, or the wind itself would tear weakened limbs from the trunk. The front porch swing screeched as the wind pushed it upwards, no occupants in it’s seat to head it’s movements.

You told dad you’d be back soon and grabbed a long, sturdy stick. You would check the outer edges, near the brush where the sound originated from. Then muffled sounds, like a conversation was echoing off through the trees, like a faint whisper.

 

[meanwhile]

 

“Alright, alright, alright, alright,” Chara paced back in forth, Sans leaned against a tree in a blue hoodie, unamused. “Okay,” Chara sighed, breathing heavily. “So, how can we change it this time. We, just put up a barricade, or maybe go into hiding.” 

“Sure, hide an entire race...where are you gonna put them? In the ground?” Sans half smiled. Chara shot him a quick glare. “Chara, humans are going to attack us eventually, it’s going to happen again. Hopefully it won’t happen for a long time though…”

“Charlie,” Chara paused, “I...we can’t.” He sighed, “This, how can we stop this.” 

“You can’t,” Sans answered, shrugging, “It’s just something we’ll have to be more careful with. Because we barely made it out this time, and I won’t be giving my soul again. That’s not up for debate, not anymore.” 

“I know, I know. But with no reset, we can’t risk it happening at all. We won’t get another shot at this. If you didn’t pour your soul, well our soul, into her, we wouldn’t be here right now. She wanted that memory to live on, so here we are. But with this is as the ‘final’, what’re your plans...how...how can we help? I--uh, I can run for president.”

Sans burst into tears, laughing while holding onto his chest. Chara groaned into his face, “Come on...it’s just a thought. I could pull it off you ass,” Chara kicked dirt at Sans. “Little shit.” 

“I appreciate it, but no. That path will take too long, we don’t have that time.” Sans then smiled, pulling on the strings to his baby-blue hoodie, with cotton balls near the collar.

Sans snickered, “I forgot how baby face you can look at a much younger age,” he chuckled again. “And the fact that you gave me healing powers when inside me was pretty cool too---,” 

“No, stop, right there----,” Chara interrupted him. “Don’t ever say I was inside you, ever, again…” he warned and then shivered. “That wasn’t my choice, I was bonded to you.” 

“I think it’s just cause you missed me,” Sans shrugged. “But now that we’re good friends again...I don’t mind the insults anymore…” he smiled, carefree. “Just, I...I feel it’s going to be okay this time.” 

“Okay?!” Chara shouted, “Okay! We’ve got no plan, no solution, only that we’re fucked if this happens all over again. Charlie will put herself in danger, I won’t be able to stay away from her. This’ll all fall down again--,” Chara snapped, “How are you being so calm about all this!” 

“Stop worrying…,” Sans suggested.  
“Why the hell would I stop, I have every reason---”

 

“Chara,” Sans paused, taking it a little bit more serious. “I understand...but you don’t need to worry about us anymore. I’ll find a way to keep my people safe, it’s alright,” Sans began to frown, sighing. “Truth is, we need to be where our best chances are. And it’s not here. I know that it’s been hard on her, no matter what happened, with each reset she always came back and served us. But it won’t be like that this time.” Sans walked over, and held out a hand. Chara, confused, shook it. Sans pulled him into a hug, patting his back. Chara, feeling weird, only hugged him back as well. 

Chara could only feel concerned by the embrace, but was warm all the same. “Sans, I can’t leave her, but at the same time she won’t stop..…” Chara complained, but continued hugging. 

Sans was quiet.

“Sans.” 

Sans was still quiet.

Chara tried to budge free but then felt two firm hands holding onto his skull. Chara’s eyes widened as fear filled the gaps of what Sans had been planning on doing since the reset. 

“No, no,” Chara’s chest heaved, like a trapped animal, “don’t you fucking dare, don’t you dare take them away from me.” Chara begged, trying to pull away from Sans, but his red magic forced Chara still, to only bare witness. “Please,” as if begging for his life, “don’t take it away from me. You can’t make me forget----,” 

“That’s where you're wrong,” Sans bitterly replied, his face already stained with his own tears pouring down. Sans smiled, through his eyes watered. This was the last curse Toriel had taught him before seeing Charlie again just incase he could never let go..….

“Neither you, or Charlie, will ever remember us again. And I’m sorry...because I won’t be coming back. You’ve both sacrificed so much….so…,” he got choked up, “thank you.” 

“Why are you crying!” Chara called out, raising his voice in anger, “This will obviously put you in more pain! Stop this!” The skeleton’s hands were stiff. “This is the one thing that kept me going during my darkest Sans, it kept me sane because I knew. I hoped I’d find you again, that we could be friends, like we used to…..” through desperation Chara could only stare back, realizing nothing was going to change this. “……” His shoulders fell, his body went limp on its own. 

 

“I will miss you, you son of a bitch,” Sans mumbled, trying to keep firm but his shaking hands were giveaway his torment. 

 

“I-if you do this, I won’t ever remember you again...please,” Chara shook, knowing his likely fate. Sans’s hands glowed and warmed Chara’s skin. His face calmed, and then relaxed; letting go, accepting the pain. Even as his head shook in disbelief, almost betrayed...but Chara smiled, with sweet sorrow, because he understood why Sans chose this…

“Not...fair,” Chara wept, wearing a smile.  
“It never was…,” Sans smiled back, his face glistened as water rolled off his chin. 

“Well…..it’s been fun,” Chara leaned his head forward, touching Sans’s chest. “Goodbye, brother.”

 

 

I don’t want to forget you.

 

 

[meanwhile]

A sharp pitched scream echoed the forest, you booked into a full sprint, rushing forward. The shouting was then suddenly cut off. You cursed, running carelessly over logs and fallen branches. There was a grown man up ahead, groaning in pain and pacing back in forth in the ground. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no,” he cried, covering his face. “No, no, no,”

You slowly approached the man, looking around with your stick as a weapon. There was no one else here……

“No…..goddammit, what was it...what was it…,” the grown man paced around, but you seemed to recognize his face. “Fucking remember...remember dammit..” 

“Excuse me,” you called to him. The man stopped, he flinched, “Uh,” you lowered your weapon, “sorry, I heard screaming, you alright?” 

He shrugged, “I dunno. I don’t know. I forgot something, something very very important. It was just here, just here, it was blue, or something, I can’t remember. I’m sorry Charlie I can’t remember shit right now---.” 

“Woah, woah, there,” you paused, cutting him off. “How do you know my name?” 

He froze, “I….I don’t know?” he was troubled, but then realized you were just as confused. “I’m sorry, I was just walking in the woods. Was I with anyone?” 

You shrugged, “I guess I heard you talking to yourself, because no one else is here. Hey,” you gently asked, “Want to come home with me? Maybe we can help you find whoever you lost. We can call the sheriff's office….gotta name?”

He rubbed his face, “I’m….uhh, Isaac? Or Chara….fuck, fuck!”  
You dropped the stick and approached him, “Hey...It’s okay, it’s alright. We’ll take it one step at a time, you must have gotten hit with a branch or something. Have you been in an accident?”

“I don’t---”  
“I don’t know, right,” you apologized for interrupting him. “Alright, alright,” you touched his arm, “We’ll get through this, just follow me and we’ll get help. Try to clear your head, you must still be in shock from something. Let’s just take a slow walk back…” 

A muffled shout from the house was your father calling you back. You almost shouted in return but didn’t want to startle him.  
“Come on,” you started walking back but suddenly felt Chara hold onto your hand, you looked back, a bit startled. He let go, embarrassed.

“I...I wasn’t a-afraid, just, it felt right,” he began walking ahead, beating himself up by rubbing against his own arm. You couldn’t help but smile though you hid your face, he was nice, even if confused. Your gut feeling wasn't threatened by him, he was just alone out here. 

Chara walked forward but you, this time, you held his hand. You could feel,and witness his whole body relax instantly, the contact calming his mind. His fidgeting stopped, and his face became less strained. 

“T-thank you...” he answered, sighing in relief like that was all he needed.  
“No problem. Hey,” you perked up, hoping to strike conversation, “where did you get that sweet blue hoodie?”

**Author's Note:**

> BTW: I often share and look for wonderful artwork of Underfell characters and sometimes, every once in a while, someone will draw pictures of my fanfiction which is awesome! If you're brave, send me any artwork and I'll try to add it at the end or beginning of the chapters. 
> 
> http://amartin22stuff.tumblr.com/


End file.
